Silent Storm
by SunshineNGunpowder21
Summary: For every man there is a cause which he would proudly die for. Defend the right to have a place which he can belong to. And every man will fight with his bare hands in desperation. And shed his blood to stem the flood to barricade invasion. Pein and Oc
1. Chapter 1

In a forest near a small village in Tea country, a flash of green flickered through the trees. This flash jumped from tree limb to tree limb. The dying circle of the sun gave the green flash an eerie glow and with the speed that it moved, it looked like a bolt of lightning.

Finally the glowing figure came to a stop at the edge of the forest. With the glow giving off the silhouette of the figure, you could tell that it was a young woman. Jade green eyes looked out through the leaves to see the said village lights not too far in the distance. Looking behind her for the umpteenth time that day she pulled out her midnight blue cloak and deactivated her bloodline limit; causing her eyes to turn back to an aqua blue. The glow of her green chakra that had surrounded her dispersed and her form was covered in the young night's shadows.

Pulling her hood over her head to cover up her identity, she summoned chakra to her feet and darted towards the village. It was only twenty minutes later that she reached her destination. The village was small; average for missing-nin locations. Nothing special. It was more of a stop for desperate travelers or shinobi in need of shelter. On such a cold night, the bars would be packed and hotel rooms booked.

With this in mind, the cloaked woman hugged her cloak tighter and made her way towards the inn, all the while ignoring the drunken cheers and a brawl in the bar not more then fifteen feet away. She walked into the lobby of the hotel and took a mental note that there was a group of three Leaf-nin at a couch, drinking. _Hmm…What are Leaf Shinobi doing here? They must be passing through. _

Not bothering to take her hood off, she went to the desk where a grubby short man sat with his nose in a magazine. She wrinkled her nose at his stench and waited a moment for him to acknowledge her.

"Sorry but there are no rooms tonight. Try the other inn on the other side of town," he said in a hoarse voice without looking up from his reading.

"For your sake, you better hope there is a room, old man," she said in a demanding, but almost lyrical voice.

Immediately the man fell over his chair in surprise, effectively spilling his coffee all over his magazine. The woman rolled her eyes. "Oh…it's you," he said with an apologetic voice as he sat up. "O-Of course we have _your_ room." He dug in his desk frantically until he found the key. Handing it to her, he noticed that he had the wrong key. _Oh Crap!_ Quickly he took the key from her reach and laughed nervously, which sounded more like a cough. "Uh…I forgot it in my office…I'll be right back." And he was out of there.

She held back a frustrated sigh and rubbed her temples. All she wanted was a room to rest. Her mission had been a long and tiring retrieval…but at least it paid well. Taking a glance around the room out of boredom she noted the changes in design.

Same ugly frosty pink walls…same leather couches…same coffee table…sigh. Nothing new…big surprise. Rolling her eyes again, she noticed the leaf-nins in a deep conversation.

_Uhm…What is the gossip now?_ She shifted slightly and summoned chakra to her ears to hear.

"The Hokage got word that Uchiha Sasuke isn't with Orochimaru any more…Do you think he'll return to the village?" asked a young man with spiky black hair that had blue tips.

"Nope. The Hokage won't let him. He's still a traitor. Man if I see him then I'll kill him myself." This was an equally young man who had a bandana style forehead protector that covered up his bald scalp.

"You two need to listen to the whole story before you make rash decisions on fighting the Uchiha brat," spoke and older man with a hood on. He looked rougher then the other two. He downed a cup before continuing. "Uchiha Sasuke killed the snake Sannin. He even got a little group together called Hebi to go after Uchiha Itachi. So obviously, he is strong…If we encounter them, we are to avoid them and send a message to ANBU on there location. That means no fighting," he said as he pointed to the two younger nin.

"Here you…are…miss," panted the manager who had finally got the key.

She turned her attention back to the man and took the key, and placed a handful of money on the table. She turned down a hall, ignoring the good night that the short man called to her.

_So…Orochimaru is dead…That means I can search the Sound base. _In the past 6 years, she had searched for her clan's scroll that contained her bloodline secrets. With Rai, for that was her name, being the last of the Chigiri clan, she didn't have any one to teach her of the clan's power. All she knew was that there were three scrolls with the secrets but two were unknown. (Remember that for future!) One, though, was located in top secret files…Yup that was real helpful.

Anyway, Rai knew that it was in one of the hidden villages, either in the Kage's private scroll room or in ANBU HQ. Of course, Rai couldn't just walk in and ask for it…She was after all a missing-nin. But that was where her thieving abilities came into play. At least her father taught her one good thing before he was killed.

She came to a stop at her door and slowly opened the door a crack. She did a quick check over on the door to see if there were any traps. Once satisfied, she opened the door and walked in. With a soft click, the door locked and she turned the lights on. She then proceeded to check the room. She put a trap by the window and door while hiding a kunai in the bath room and behind the head board.

She walked into the bathroom and took her cloak off. She set it by the sink and looked in the mirror. Her blue eyes were dull and bags from lack of sleep where visible. Her lips were chapped from the wind and her normal pale complexion looked bloodless from the cold. At least her hair was healthy. Her platinum white hair hung to her mid-back and where filled with black highlights.  
(The unique hair color was common trait for Arashingan (storm) wielders. For example Byakugan has the pale skin and pupil-less eyes and Sharingon has black hair and black eyes.)

Rai's eyebrows furrowed as she stared at her scar. She ran an index finger from the top of her right eye down across the bridge of her nose to her left jaw. She couldn't find herself to hate it. To her it showed her determination and what she had to go through to come this far in the game.

That's all this was…a game. A game of survival, a game of desperation…

Her gaze lowered to the symbol that acted as a necklace. Around her neck was her forehead protector to show that she was from Kumogakure (Cloud Village) and through the cloud was a scratch that branded her as a missing-nin; branded her with freedom and a life of take. Though she was one-if not the best- thief in the missing-nin world, she hated stealing…but she had to get by some how.

She gave a wry smile to her reflection. She could handle killing someone just fine. It was an every day thing for a shinobi. But she hated to steal from those who had worked for there money for selfish needs. That was why she stole only as a last resort and even then she only took what she needed.

Rai turned the knob to the sink with a fingerless gloved hand. The knob turned with a small squeak and she splashed water in her face. Shaking her head she went to lay on her bed. She reached into her kunai pouch and pulled out the scroll that had caused her mission to be so troublesome. It was a simple scroll that was inlayed with a copper tone. She rolled it absent mindedly through her fingers as she stared at the ceiling.

She began to think about her own scroll that she was after. She couldn't remember her family except for a few broken memories. She was only ten when the clan was killed and she barely escaped with her life. Through the struggle to stay alive with hardly any skill out side of a genin, she had learned to control stage one and two of her bloodline.

Stage one, as she learned, caused her to run faster then average speed. This gave her the green bolt like appearance which added to her infamous reputation as the Jade Flash. Stage two made her actions only faster and her chakra supplies regenerate to full force. Though she had entered stage two, she still couldn't figure out what else it did. That was why she needed her scroll. To have power so her missions would be easier and in the end made living easier. As an R-ranked missing-nin, life could be tough.

She had searched every where for her scroll. Every where except Konoha, Oto, and Ame. But with Orochimaru dead, she could go in before the new Kage reads her scroll. Of course, she didn't know where the hell the Sound Village was, but that's why she had resources. With that though tin mind, she rolled over and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Rain made her way towards a small bar at the end of the village. She walked with a quick step as she tried to distance herself from the inn; hoping the distance would keep her from burning the hotel down. She was irritated at the incompetent manager for actually tipping off a few ANBU hunters, a day travel out of town, about the Jade Flash staying at his hotel.

_The nerve of that coward! _She thought angrily. _Whatever… It's not like they'll catch me. _

Rai entered the bar and spotted a familiar man in the far corner booth. She made her way over and there sat a young man with long spiky brown hair who sat drinking tea. He was about 26 years old and wore blue clothes with a silver sash that held his prized sword. His amber eyes looked up at Rai as he took his time examining her.

She still had her hair down like always and her aqua blue eyes were bright with its own fire that he admired. She was beautiful in a unique way. She carried herself with pride and her uniqueness gave her aristocratic features. Even so he had seen prettier women, though very few. Her scar, in his opinion, hindered her beauty, but in the same way it complemented it very well.

"What a wonderful day. I do miss the stars though," he said as he raised his glass to take a sip.

"Ah. But the stars will shine brightly, for you acknowledge their beauty." She replied.

"Perhaps so but what of the moon?" he sat his cup down and refilled it with jasmine tea.

"Do not worry about the moon. She is humble in her beauty and will show no jealousy." Rai took a seat across from him as he poured her a cup of tea.

"It's good to see you, Rai."

"Like wise, Shintaro." She took the cup in her hand and breathed in the smell of Jasmine. Turning her attention to Shintaro, she continued," You really should get a shorter code to know if it's really me."

Shintaro chuckled. "But Rai-chan, it's poetry." His smile turned into a half hearted pout. "It reminds me of you."

Rai smirked at his flirty-ness. "Oh-is that so? Would I be the stars that you grow tired of just to turn around miss so much or the moon that comes second to you?"

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh, come on now, Rai-chan. That's not a fair question."

"You only say that 'cause you are a coward to answer the question."

His hand dropped down and his eyebrows furrowed. "That's not nice. You're not supposed to insult your Taro-kun--OW!" He rubbed his forehead where Rai had flicked.

"Psh-Don't be a pansy. It didn't hurt that bad, _Taro-kun_," she teased.

"Don't mock me…You didn't have to use your chakra. You know what it does to people." He picked up his tea again and drank it down.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I can't help it if my chakra is lightning based."

"I guess you're right. Anyway, how was your mission?" Shintaro put his elbows on the table and rested his head on one hand.

Rai pulled out the scroll and set it in the middle of the table. "Pain in the ass, but I still got it."

Shintaro took the scroll and looked it over before giving a satisfied nod and putting it in his sash. "We'll get paid quite a bit for this one. But not as much as the next mission I have for you." He reached into his hip holster and pulled out a different, plain scroll. "According to these clients, some Stone-nin stole a box of priceless weapons from a noble clan. It's an R-rank mission which is your specialty. Other then that, I wasn't informed of what clan it is or anything, just the basics."

"We'll have to hold off on that one. I have a personal errand that I have to take care of first." Rai glanced around at the corner of her eye at the rest of the bar to see if there were any eaves-droppers.

Shintaro's expression turned serious and he sat back in his chair with one arm over the back and the other on the table. "What would be so important not to take this job? This isn't like you Rai-chan."

Amber met aqua as they stared for a few moments. "I need to know Orochimaru's main hide out."

Shintaro studied Rai for a moment. "Why? You do know that he's dead, right?"

"Hai, I found out recently." Rai looked around again. "You know what I'm looking for. I've looked in all the villages except the three. If Orochimaru is dead then this is the best time to get it before the new Kage reads it…if he hasn't already."

He sighed and leaned forward. "I don't think letting you leave with this information will be very smart. Knowing you, you'll end up in the biggest trouble and I won't have an employee." He stared at his empty cup before looking back at her. "Well what do you want to know?"

Rai gave a big grin. "Thanks, Taro-kun. I knew you'd help me."

"Yeah, yeah. You just have to promise me not to be reckless and to come back."

"Why wouldn't I come back? I've gotten in and out of the other villages with hardly any problems."

"Because one," he held up one finger," Orochimaru had countless experiments that have no records on there abilities. Two," he held up a second finger, "all sound-nin are crazy and dangerous and three," he held up the third, "the place he favored at is underground and is worse then any maze. The odds of you coming back unharmed are unbelievably slim that I wouldn't bet a cup of tea on it." Rai studied Shintaro's eyes and knew what he said was true. But she had to do it.

"Don't worry Taro-kun." She smiled. "I promise on my life that I will come back. Kami, knows that you'd be lost without me."

"This isn't a time to be joking around." He rubbed his temples with his fingers to try and relieve his coming headache. "I want you to swear on a bottle of Jasmine tea."

Rai inwardly rolled her eyes. "Fine. I swear on a bottle of Jasmine tea that I will return."

Shintaro smiled. "That's more like it." A waitress came by and switched the empty bottle with a new one. "Now what is it that you want to know," he asked after the waitress left and he pulled out a scroll. He unraveled it to show that there were multiple seals with all the hidden village symbols. Shintaro looked thoughtful as he looked over the seals and rubbed his chin. As soon as he found the Sound symbol, he bit his thumb and placed it on the seal. A poof of smoke later revealed another scroll filled with even more unknown seals.

Rai sweat dropped as Shintaro began the same process of looking for the right seal. Finally, another poof of smoke later and there was once again a third scroll on the table, but unlike the first two, this one didn't have seals, but instead was a map. It showed tunnels and tunnels of what looked like a maze along with blue prints of exam and medical rooms.

Rai grabbed the map and began to look over the base. "How do you stay so organized?"

"The first scroll is seals of the hidden villages. Inside each seal are hide outs, smaller village information, maps, blueprints, weaknesses, ect." He took the map away from Rai who gave him a glare.

"Now listen," he said as he ignored it. "This on the north east end is where you have to enter at in order to be to closest to you destination. Go down these three halls," he traced with the end of a senbon needle, "and at the end of the third, on the 9th door to your right, is the scroll room." He looked up from the map. "Now remember if you are being followed, do _not_ make yourself a door through the wall. All you will end up doing is causing the place to collapse or end up in some experiment's room."

"I don't need a medic-nin's advise whose 'trick-of-the-trade' is stealing information so valuable it could destroy a hidden village."

"You make me sound like a bad guy. You're the one who got me most of this information.

Rai shook her head and smiled. "So how far away is it?"

"Shintaro paused as the tea cup touched his lips. He thought for a moment and Rai could see the wheels turning in his head. "Hmm… I'd say for a seasoned shinobi it would be about a weeks travel. But for you in Arashingan flash step I'd say 3-4 days-give or take if you run into trouble."

Rai began to giggle softly.

"What's so funny?" Shintaro asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"I forgot to tell you. I finally learned how to go into stage two of Arashingan since the last time I met you. My normal flash step has sped up ten-fold. It's harder to control but I've gotten the hang of it."

Shintaro reached across the table and rubbed her hair. "That's a good kid."

She gave him a dark glare and swatted hi hand away. "Do that again and this 'good kid' might cut off that hand."

This only caused his smile to grow, much to Rai's disappointment. "Ahh-you're so cute in one moment and so deadly the next. No wonder you're my employee. I taught you well."

Rai stood up from her seat and grabbed her scroll and cloak. "Well, I better be off then. See ya."

"Remember your promise," he called out to her. She waved her hand over her shoulder to show that she heard him.

Shintaro watched Rai walk away until she left the bar. His smile faded and he looked back at his tea. He hoped his suspicions where wrong about Orochimaru. If he wasn't, he wouldn't know what to do.

_Wait. This is Rai I'm talking about. Of course she'll be fine. I trained her after all…_He smiled to himself. What was he worried about? Nothing bad would happen—

_**Crack**_

His smile vanished and amber eyes narrowed. He looked at the source of the crack to see his tea cup chipped down the side…

Bad omen_._

He hastily drank his tea and got up to leave with a scowl in place.

_Orochimaru…you better be dead._

**End of Chapter 1! Cha! That was a bit…okay it was boring, but please please PLEASE hang in there. The next chapter, Rai goes to sound and might meet up with a certain some one…maybe not…maybe so…maybe not. Well you'll just have to see.**

**Until next time –**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't get the chapter up sooner. I had almost had it finished and just as I was about to save it, the damn computer quite on me and deleted the whole thing!! Damn it, it ticked me off! So this might be a bit slower then intended. The first version had a little more action, but I don't want to keep on this chappy. I'm still not happy over it. ******

**I also had a fight with the hair dryer this morning and ended up **_**burning off **_**a piece of my hair! How did that happen?!!! Luckily it was underneath where no one could see it...Wouldn't that suck if it was visible? I have long hair and if that piece was visible then I might look like Karin...O_0 EEEK Oh, Kami I would have to get my hair cut short so it was all even!!! Anyway, enough with my dramatic story and on with the show! ******

**Oh and FYI Karasu is a raven that talks like a raven. Unlike other summons, he can't talk. Yuumie (not 'yummy' ), the Siberian tiger, can talk and has a telepathic bond with Karasu. They hardly ever use it because Yuumei can understand Karasu and normally translates between Karasu and Rai. (They are both Rai's summons-get it? She has white hair with black highlights while Yuumei is a Siberian tiger... Funny thing is was that I hadn't planned it that way)******

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...Only Rai and Shintaro.******

Travelling from Tea Country through Fire took 2 1/2 days. Rai had hardly slept in those last two days as she jumped from branch to branch towards the location, though it didn't effect her too much. She switched into her first stage of Arashingan whenever her chakra supplies were low and was able to make record time. Still, the travel was hard on her body and she couldn't wait til that night when she could sleep.

Rai finally came to a stop on a high branch to see that she had reached the base-or what was supposed to be the base. The coordinates that she followed lead her to an area filled with boulders and stones scattered lazily in a forest clearing. She peered over a few leaves to see the entrace that was hidden behind a large boulder. Looking around the trees, she noticed that she hadn't seen any nin through her travel on Sound Country.

Even now there were no chakra signature near the entrance. _Perhaps the base it abandoned?_ She immediantely through that idea out. This base was important to the sound-nin whether Orochimaru was alive or not.

Still she was wary. _Maybe genjutsu..._She put her hands into the dispelling sign and whispered a quiet "kai". There was a sudden mist that fogged Rai's view of the clearing only to disappear to reveal an entrance just below her. The fake entrance turned out to be a trap with chakra strings holding back weapons waiting to be sprung.

So there were others there after all. Turning around on the branch, she bit her thumb and drew a seal with her blood on the back of her hand. There was a quiet _poof_ and suddenly in front of Rai on the branch stood her summons. She looked over the Siberian tiger with interest. His size was the same of a 16 hand horse, but even so, he ran as if on air with never a sound. His large paws were the size of her head and claws like senbon needles. He was a force to be reckoned with. He looked back at Rai with viridian eyes. Above his left eye was a bright red tattoo that looked like half a sun. On his shoulder sat a black raven with red tipped wings. He blinked at Rai before cawing softly in greeting.

"It's good to see you too, Karasu." She turned to the tiger who flicked his tail silently. "Sorry to bug you, guys but I'll need your help on this one." Rai turned back to see if any shinobi had figured out about the genjutsu being deactivated.

Yuumei stared at the trees. "What kind of mission is it, cub?" He glanced around and one side of his lip curled into a snarl. "I see we're in Sound Country," he growled out deeply.

"Hai, we are. The mission is to get my scroll." Rai answered quietly without turning to face her summons.

Karasu squawked to Yuumei. "He asks if you had finally found it," he translated.

Rai winced and turned her head slightly. "Well...Not for sure, but now that Orochimaru was killed, I thought it would be the best opportunity to check Sound."

He sighed deeply and shook his head. Suddenly he perked his ears up and looked at Rai's back. "Cub, did you say Orochimaru was _killed?..._How did you hear of it?"

"There have been rumors from multiple sources. They said he was killed by Uchiha Sasuke-his own student." Rai said with her own shake of head.

The black striped beast looked at Karasu on his shoulder. "Wasn't Manda summoned just the other day?"

Karasu cawed a yes before adding, "he could have been summoned by the Uchiha if he was Orochimaru's student."

The tiger nodded at the possibiliy. "It's possible, but I doubt it." He turned to Rai who was still looking out at the entrance. She checed her weapons and cracked her fingers. Turning her head she explained," Yuumei, I want you to go to the south east end," she pointed in the opposite direction, "and make a distraction long enough for me to get through the tunnels. About 15-20mins tops. Then I want you to find a closer exit on this side. If I find what I'm after then it'll be wise to get out of here as soon as possible. I'll take Karasu with me and when you find our exit you can give him the location."

Both summons nod there heads and Karasu flew to her shoulder as Yuumei jumped down from there branch gracefully and disappeared through the bushes. Looking over to Karasu, Rai asked, "Are you ready?" He cawed and she felt his talons dig for a grip in her cloak. She bounded down to the entrance and began to walk down the darkening stairs. The stone steps were slippery from moisture underground. As she merged into the first tunnel, she let her eyes adjust to the dimly lit halls and puller her map out. She looked it over quickly before stalking slowly to her destination. Every step she took, she released small-nearly undetectable- shockwaves of chakra to see if there where any others with her in the tunnel. So far the mission was successful.

That was until a vibration of chakra returned to Rai, showing her that she had company. She looked around frantically for a room or another tunnel to hide in but only found the wall. Damn. Quickly she put Karasu in her cloak and summoned chakra to her feet to stick to the ceiling. Knowing that the nin would most likely see her, she did a quick hand sign and made a genjutsu to conceal herself.

Clip, clop of sandals echoed through the halls as a group of 5 shinobi and 1 kunoichi rushed to the south end of the tunnel, most likely to the current merciless Siberian. Rai waited for an extra minute to be sure the coast was clear before back flipping down to the tunnel. Karasu flew out of her cloak and they made there way around the final turn to find themselves in the destined third hall. Unlike the previous two, however, this one was littered with doors that continued into the fading darkness at the end. There had to be at least 15 doors in this hall.

Tapping her chin in thought, aqua eyes glanced back and forth at the said doors. "Did Taro-kun say the 6th door or the 7th...Was it door 11?" Karasu sweat dropped at her own carelessness. For her being an infamous kunoichi in the business world, she sure was forgetful. But even he had to admit that she had the talent to pull off anything. Trust him-he was with her on most of her "missions-gone-wrong".

Rai looked back at the map and looked over the labels on the rooms. Rooms 1, 2, 3, 4-blank...room 5...Kage's office...room 6 medical lab. 7-8...unknown...Room 9- scroll room-Bingo! "Let's go, Karasu. We're running out of time."

She stridden through the hall and counted the doors as she passed. Unfortunately, she lost count at the 7th door and what was worse was that Karasu wasn't even paying attention. She smacked herself on her forehead. "I guess we could just check the next door." She walked up to the 8th door and reached a hand to push it open, but a sudden spark of foreign chakra stopped her. Aqua eyes glanced at the empty hall, her fingers tightened around her kunai.

_Where did that chakra come from? _Her eyes turned back to the door in front of her. Was it from this room? She took a step away from the door and stood in the middle of the hallway.

Alone...

In silence...silence that screamed to run.

Someone was with her and she needed to get out of there. But she couldn't leave. She was so close. Her eyes narrowed and she made her resolve. Come what may, but she was getting her scroll. She passed the current door and opened the next to find the scroll room.

Her heart skipped a beat as she rushed inside the musky library. It was small for being top files in a sound base, but she wasn't complaining. She was running out of time as it was. Now the problem was where to start her search. There were multiple shelves and even though the room was small it made up for it in height. There were very few scattered lights in the room that casted shadows along the floor and walls. Along one wall was a table that was littered with scrolls and books. There was a lone wooden chair pushed away from the table and she decided to start there first while Karasu flew to the top of shelves to look.

Ten minutes later, a frustrated Rai paced back and forth from the table. Karasu landed softly on a large snake sculpture that had previous been buried under the scrolls on the table. She had searched through everything to find nothing. No scroll. No clue to it's where abouts. Nothing. Just another dead end. She sighed for the umpteenth time that afternoon and began her pacing again with gritted teeth and clenched fists. She tried to count backwards from ten but with her mind in a frustrated jumble, it only caused her anger to rise. "Damn it!" she whispered hoarsely as she through a book at the wall above Karasu.

The said bird flapped his wings to regain his balance and shifted his weight to dodge the flying literature. As he moved, though, his foot pressed onto a hidden button on the snake sculpture which caused it to vibrate slightly, effectively scaring Karasu to fly over to the safety of Rai's shoulder.

Two pairs of eyes stared at the snake as its jaw opened and three scrolls fell out. Nervously, Rai walked over to her the table and held her breath as she looked them over; Kaguya clan, Uchiha clan, and one that was unfamiliar to identify. She set the scrolls down rather hard with heavy sigh. This searching was like a flame to her hopes. All she wanted was to know something about her life-about her clan. Yes, she wanted power, but only to keep her alive. Each journey in her search seemed to melt those hopes little by little. She released the scrolls and began to walk away when a thought crossed her mind. She glanced over her shoulder once more at the scrolls and noticed that the Uchiha scroll was twice the size as the other two. Unrolling the scroll, she had to move her foot to the side as a second scroll fell from the Uchiha clan's. Bending down to pick it up, her eyes widened as the seal of the Chigiri clan showed in a bright purple.

Shakily, she put it in her cloak pocket and walked out into the hall. She didn't sense anybody there but that didn't mean anything. She kept her guard up as she followed the steady beating of Karasu's wings, her heart continued to pound in excitement. The soft echo of her sandals bounced off the walls. Suddenly the clips of her heels stopped and she froze.

Now that she thought about it, why was her scroll here in sound out of all the other villages? She guessed that it was because of Orochimaru's need for knowledge of bloodline limits. But that's not what disturbed her. What had her stopped-frozen- in the middle of a sound base, in enemy territory, standing alone in the middle of a tunnel in complete and yet deafening silence was because of one thing.

_Why was the Chigiri clan scroll inside the Uchiha's? _**_(Remember that for the future!)_**

This was no time to ponder it. She had to leave before whatever was after her decided to show its self.

Meanwhile in a room, across the hall, was a silhouette of a man hidden in the shadows. He had been watching the girl who he had immediately recognized by her hair that she was a Chigiri, for a while. He had decided to follow her and "observe" her skill. Rumors through multiple shinobi and said that the last of the Chigiri clan was searching for something belonging to them. He had assumed that it was the scroll but he never expected the girl to actually find it. She looked to be 22 years old and the silver glint from the candle light showed her many piercing on her ears. She wore a midnight blue cloak that waved around her ankles as she followed what he assumed was her summoning, though it was only a guess. Suddenly she stopped and a wave of familiar chakra hit him from around the corner not more then 8 paces away.

He watched as she turned into a hedge while hiding her bird. Then his expression turned to confusion, as to why she had turned into a mere genin boy. The 'boy' had black pants and a grey shirt with a sound symbol. Around his arm was his, also disguised, forehead protector. He had messy blonde hair that hung in his eyes. She had just changed right as the group of shinobi turned the corner, causing the 'boy' to hit the ground with a thud.

"What the hell, you damn rat?!" exclaimed a female voice. Rai looked through blonde locks to see a red-head kunoichi. She had a bandanna on her head and her hands on her hips. Behind her stood the five shinobi that she had seen only fifteen minutes before. "What are you doing in this section of the base?"

"I-I w-was ju-"

"Y-you w-were j-j-just---Spill it kid!" she mocked. "I don't have time for your crap."

"Tayuya," warned one of the men.

"What?! Don't tell me what to do!" She turned back to the kid, waiting.

"I w-was just lost...," Rai swallowed to act like she was really scared. "I thought t-that I was in th-the east side..." She added effect by fiddling with the end of her shirt. She was thankful that she turned into a 13 year old boy. At least they wouldn't be suspicious about the famine voice that she forgot to change. Thank Kami for puberty!

"Yeah, well good luck finding your way back, rat." Tayuya pushed past the kid as did the other five. As soon as they were out of sight, Karasu flew at top speed down a new hall that Tayuya had previous taken. Summoning chakra to her feet, Rai followed once again behind the raven until they reached an exit where Yuumei sat waiting.

Golden eyes watched from the shadows as the Siberian tiger pulled the girl out by the hood of her cloak. He licked his lips and grinned. "What a clever girl." She had after all gotten in and out of the sound base while tricking his subordinates. _She may prove to be useful. _Suddenly golden and viridian eyes clashed and the giant beast growled in warning at the snake.

Then they were gone. "Kukuuku," he laughed. "I'll let you go for now. But we'll be seeing each other very soon, child."

Rai traveled on the ground until she was a few miles away from the base. She decided to take a break and she leapt into a tree to drink the rest of her canteen. Her legs were beginning to ache from the past couple days of hard travel. Below her Yuumei and Karasu rested. Making sure that they where out of ear-shot, Yuumei turned to Karasu.

"We should've waited before she did this mission."

"What do you mean? We found the scroll and we didn't get into any trouble," Karasu asked.

"We should've asked Manda about Orochimaru before she went into the base. Now I fear that she has caught his attention." He sighed, but with his deep voice, it made it sound like a growl. "This whole thing wouldn't have been possible if Orochimaru hadn't allowed it. I'm worried about what he is planning for the cub."

"You know," Karasu began. "I didn't recognize him or even know he was there except for a few stray flares because his chakra was so weak...Maybe it was because he was injured in the fight with his student?"

"I don't think so. Why is he not correcting the rumors that say he was dead? Why stay in hiding and allow the apprentice that you trained to leave you so easily?" He shook his head and closed his eyes before looking up at the resting woman. "I think there is something going on behind the scenes and the cub may be pulled into it."

"Hey, you guys," called Rai as she jumped down from her branch. "I appreciate your help but you can return now. I got the rest taken care of." She reached up and rubbed Yuumei's velvet coat behind his ears emitting a loud purr. "Take care of yourself, cub," he warned before they both disappeared.

Rai smiled and ran her hand through her hair. She had a lot of questions about this situation. She had been followed the entire time in the base and she had figured leave the beast lie. If she ignored it and acted oblivious to the follower, then she can take them by surprise if they attacked, but all they seemed to do was watch her. She began to run towards the Fire border as she pondered over her afternoon. The sun was just beginning to set and the sky filled with masquerade colors. She still had an hour or two if she was lucky before night fall came. Just enough time to make it to the border if she activated her bloodline to flash step.

Eyes turning green and chakra spreading to her legs, she shot of the ground into a sprint towards Fire Country. An hour later and Rai stopped at the river that lead to the Valley of the End. She was only two miles away from her destination but pushing herself any harder could be a fatal mistake for any missing nin. The sun had finally gone down and Rai made a quick fire.

The warm spring night made Rai comfortable as the slight breeze caressed her face like a lover's touch. She laid down on her cloak and set her kunai pouch next her. Popping a soldier pill into her mouth, she sat up and opened her new scroll. As she looked it over, she realized that it lacked information other then what she already knew biology wise.

Her clan's abilities lied in wind, snow, rain, and fog techniques. She had been the first of her generation to actually gain the ability of lightning and wind in combination. She continued to look over the scroll until she finally came to what she was looking for. The stages of the Arashingan.

Was it possible? Was it really possible to actually hold a conversation with Uchiha Sasuke? No way, right? The only things that came out of his mouth were orders and the ever famous 'hn'. But then again anything was possible...or so that was what Suigetsu remembered from Wizard of OZ. Of course then again in the movie, tapping your heels three times and saying "there's no place like home" didn't send you long distance either. Trust the white haired man-he tried. He even tried to add chakra, but all that did was make him turn into a puddle on the second tap. Perhaps if he tried again...

He stood up from his place by the hot campfire. "I'm gonna get us some fish to eat. You wanna come, Sasuke?" _Please say yes or no...Come on it's easy. Say yes or-__  
_

"Hn."

"Alright then, I'll be back in a bit." Suigetsu said with a look of indifference but on the inside he was throwing a tantrum, cussing at the stoic Uchiha with every name he could think of. He grabbed his sword and began to walk away from the clearing when Sasuke's voice stopped him. "Be sure to bring back extra fish. Karin," he said to the red-head, knocking her out of her day-dreaming about him. " want you-"

"Oh, Sasuke-kun- you can have me!" The red-head(with a weird ass hair style) groped onto Sasuke who's eyebrow twitched. Juugo shook his head at his team mate's reaction and looked back at the flames from the fire.

"Let go," he demanded. Karin obeyed and glared at the snickering Suigetsu. "You can go with Suigetsu to get some fish for us...that's an order."

It took all of Suigetsu's willpower to resist slapping his forehead. What was wrong with the guy anyway? It was official! The guy couldn't hold a normal conversation. He had a better chance at tapping his heels three times and transporting somewhere.

Reluctantly Karin got up and followed after Suigetsu. "Kami, why did he send me with you? He could've sent Juugo and then we could've spent some romantic alone time together," she whined.

"Oi, he sent you away because you are abnoxious. The way you always follow him around with your 'Sasuke-kun this' and 'Sasuke-kun that'---"Oh Sasuke-kun I'll always agree with you because I'm too stupid to make my own choice!'" he flung his arms around and made a shrilly girl voice to imitate her.

Karin pushed him off of the tree branch but he landed on his feet. "Shut up, idiot! You're the one that needs a brain!"

"And you need a heart, bitch." He jumped back up into a tree and they made there way towards the river. "I have one and it belongs to Sasuke-kun-" Karin stopped in mid-sentence. "I sense a chakra signature by the river...There alone and there chakra is low."

Suigetsu gave a toothy grin. "What rank are they? I'm itching for a fight."

"B-rank...No, wait. A-rank."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

**The founder of the clan's bloodline, Chigiri Tsuneo, was the first and only member to complete all 4 stages. Outside of his abilities, only the 3rd stage had been reached. Any and all shinobi who had tried to enter the 4th stage have died. Slowly there bodies gave out ending in a slow death. Though according to Tsuneo, the price of achieving such a power was eternal youth. Death was still highly possible, but the age you achieved Maitsuki, the fourth stage, then you could live on.******

**In the first Shinobi war, around the same time that Uchiha Madara fought with the first Kage of Konohagakure, he had found a way to increase his 4th stage. His secret lied in a sword. Though the maker was said to be an unknown maker that passed the techniques down to generations. The rumors say that the last of these sword makers happened to make the weapons for the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist, though it is still uncertain. Tsuneo had said in a journal entry before he died about the sword having a life that only a true heir and prodigy of the clan could connect with, thus he sealed it away. Only a Chigiri mamber can unseal the sword.**

**Stage 1:** For the Arashingan wielder, this stage increase average speed and power behind attacks...blah blah blah. Nothing that she didn't know already.

**Stage 2:** In stage two, the element that the user is born with strengthens but the trick lies in with the way the chakra flows. If the chakra is rotated backwards through the system then pushed to the destined attack then not only does the power increase but so does the effects of it. With stage 2 the user will be able to have a full supply of chakra restored for use. This makes for a perfect weapon in stealth and high ranking missions.  


_Hmm....I'm interested in what this sword will do to help me. It could be useful. _Rai looked up from the Arashingon info to the corner of the scroll where the seal to the sword was. The sealing looked more complicated than anything she had seen before, but instead of studying it, she bit her thumb and unsealed her new sword. Suddenly a blinding light flashed and she opened her eyes to see a sword in her lap. The blade was long and narrow with a slight curve to it. Half of the blade was pure white while the other was onyx black. She rubbed her thumb over the sharp end which was the black and took note of the insignia engraved on the side. "Stand, Fight, Resist, Thus the blade will be wielded". She looked over the hilt which was wrapped in a crimson ribbon that tied at the end and left a short, but elegant tail with a small lightning and crescent moon charm. The sheath was an onyx black with matching crimson ribbon to tie on her back. On the sheath she noticed that it also had writing. "Judge fairly". The beauty of the sword amazed her and she tied it to her back.

Turing back to the scroll her eyes caught sight of a few hand signs. Okay few was a huge understatement. It was more like multiple signs. "Kurayami Desasayaku(whisper in the dark)...hmm. It say's it's the ultimate technique in stage three." She said to herself. Suddenly a scribble at the end of the page caught her eye when she went to look back at Stage 3 info.

_"Let this serve as a warning to all. As this will be my final fight, I shall tell all Chigiri members to stay wary of those with the Sharingan. It's only true weakness is the secrets that the Uchiha clan posses. If this warning is not listened to then life as a prisoner to freedom gives solitude blessing, Nobody cares until its too late. Even heros know when to be scared."_

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Suddenly she felt a presence. "This is the A-rank enemy?" asked a male's voice from behind Rai. She felt hot breath warm her neck and could feel the stranger's smirk grow, but she didn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her flinch. "Damn, she's hot. Will you play with me?" He bit her neck in a sharp nip.

Rai rammed her elbow into his stomach, or at least that was what she was aiming for. Unfortunately it was a little south of the border and a grunt escaped the mans lips.

Rai jumped to her feet and with her flash step, she was behind him with one hand holding his sword and the other around his throat. "A-rank you say? You might want to rethink that. Tell me," she leaned closer to his ear and whispered "have you ever been kissed by lightning?"

**Well there you go. Sorry if the whole Wizard of Oz confused you but I wanted to make a funny. I can't see actually see Suigetsu watching that but I could see him drunk trying to see if he could transport away from Karin and Sasuke with three taps on his heels. Lol! Anyway, please review. Comments and flames are welcome! If you have any suggestions then let me know and I'll try and fit it in on the plot. Trust me this story will pick up very soon. The next chapter will get the plot to the normal Naruto universe that we all know and love. There will also be heavy ItaSak, NaruHin...Average NejiTen, JiriTsun (Oh I can't wait till that part!!!) KariSasu and more! ****  
**  
**Please review! Even if you hate this story, I want to know. Thanks!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now the plot gets thicker!! Remember if you are confused at all, let me know. I'll explain the best I can. ******

**scroll's writing******

_thinking__  
_  
_sword talking_

Rai jumped to her feet and with her flash step, she was behind him with one hand holding his sword and the other around his throat. "A-rank you say? You might want to rethink that. Tell me," she leaned closer to his ear and whispered "have you ever been kissed by lightning?"

Before he could answer a female voice shattered the tense silence. "Suigetsu! What the hell were you thinking, leaving me behind like th-" Karin jumped down from the trees and stopped in slight surprise. "Oi, Fish-breath! What did you get yourself into?" She through a hand full of senbons at Rai but she dodged the flying weapons in a back flip.

Rai looked over at the two nin who had attacked her for reasons unknown. They didn't have forehead protectors that she could see, but then again many missing-nin didn't want to carry any attachments to there village with them. But for them to attack her for no reason, they must have motive. Perhaps they were hired to kill her?

She stared at them as they began to argue. The red-head sure was loud and the silver haired man must be strong seeing as his sword was nearly bigger them himself. _Perhaps mist nin_, she thought as she rubbed her neck where Suigetsu, as the red haired kunoichi called him, had bit her.

"Hey, I just wanted to fight her. No need to get bitchy." Suigetsu had now fully recovered from the cloud kunoichi's attack on his family jewels. He wouldn't let her do that again, that was for sure. He picked up his newly acquired sword and lifted the blade onto his shoulder before turning back to Rai.

She looked back at where her weapons lay which happened to be right behind the two strangers. She hadn't been able to grab her kunai pouch when she dodged the senbons and was now weaponless with the exception of the sword on her back. Adding that with the journey's effects on her body and the lack of chakra, she was in trouble, judging by the way they had snuck up on her. She sighed under her breath. At least her skills in swordplay where top score. She had a feeling that she would need them soon.

"So she got you pretty good, eh" Karin mocked as she walked next to Suigetsu who glared at her. Ignoring the gesture, she looked over at Rai and wrinkled her nose in distaste. Now that Rai's cloak was off, it exposed her attire. She had on black khaki capris and high-heeled sandals. Her deep red tank top was visible under an open charcoal grey jacket with sleeves that went to the elbows and the bottom was cut off to where her belly would be seen if she didn't have the tank top on. Her right arm was wrapped from her elbow to her wrist in gauze and her left arm had red ribbon that tied in an elegant bow on her wrist and wrapped around to her shoulder under the jacket sleeve. She had a long crimson scarf that wrapped lowly on her neck. Long Ivory locks beat gently against her back by the passing breeze and aqua blue eyes stared blankly back at Karin.

_This girl could be some competition if she every saw my Sasuke-kun. She's probably the type that would through herself at him. _Of course Karin couldn't have that. She pulled out a few shuriken and got into a fighting stance.

"I wouldn't do that it I where you." Rai said.

"Oh and why's that?" Karin asked.

"Because you would do better if you kept them on you, incase I was in close range. Otherwise you'll just through them at air because they won't hit me otherwise."

"Wait-why are you telling us that?" Suigetsu scratched his head, confused.

"Because I like a good fight as well as the next kunoichi and I really don't want to waste time if all it will do is bore me."

"Bitch! Don't talk like your better then us!" Karin through the shuriken at Rai who then dodged effortlessly. Karin then summoned chakra to her feet and she was suddenly behind Rai. Pulling out a kunai, she swung her arm horizontally at Rai's back. Before it made contact, the cloud-nin disappeared in a blur only to reappear a few feet away. Unfortunately for her, Rai appeared closer to where Suigetsu had predicted.

With sheer brute strength, his sword cut through the air and hit her right shoulder. She moved just before he could make it deeper causing the blade to crash into the ground; shattering it into rubble. She skidded to a stop and looked at both opponents. Warm liquid trickled down her arm all the way to her finger tips where crimson tears pooled down into a puddle.

Who ever these two were, they played dirty.

"Not so tough now are you?" Karin smugly stated as she twirled the kunai between her fingers and pushed her glasses into place. The full moon and campfire showed the battle area brightly which was a plus for both sides.

"I was only trying to advise you but now I see how this situation is going to play out," Rai replied. If they wanted a fight, then she'd give them one. But, Kami forbid that they wouldn't get a taste of her sharp tongue. She loved to rattle a person's cage to see how far they went before they lost it.

"What are you going on about? Because I'm ready to keep going at it if you are." Suigetsu grinned. Rai smiled. Well it looked like only Karin would be affected by her insults--but no matter.

"Hmm...Okay, then I'll get to the point. There is a wise saying...'don't fight an ugly person because they have nothing to lose.' It would be smart for me to take this into consideration, but like I said, I like a good fight." She got into a fighting stance with her uninjured hand on her sword.

"Bitch, I'll make you eat those words!" Karin charged at Rai with incredible speed. With a few hand signs and a command under her breath, she shot the kunai at Rai with a speed that could rival her own.

Just as the kunai reached Rai, she summoned chakra to the soul of her foot and raised it to meet the kunai, causing it to stop underneath. Then with a round house kick, she set the kunai flying back towards its owner. Shocked by the sudden reverse attack, Karin put her hands up to block the weapon. Karin grunted as she pulled the kunai out of her arm and before she could scream, Rai was in front of her with her blade drawn and raised above her head. Just as she swung her blade down, Suigetsu managed to interfere. A clank of metal against metal was echoed through the forest clearing and Rai jumped a few yards away to get a running hit on the mist-nin.

Not quite used to swinging such a large sword, Suigetsu managed to block the attack. But that wasn't what shocked him. Heels dug into the ground to fight against the pressure behind Rai's attack. Who would have thought that there was so much strength behind the petite 5' 2" girl?

"Keh, you're pretty strong," commented Suigetsu as he blocked another attack.

"Don't mistake it for strength." She swung her sword towards the side only for him to block it again. "I'm only putting speed behind it so there is more of an impact."

This time she twisted her sword around her hand as she ducked under his attack and stabbed at his leg. It skimmed his outer thigh as he swung down to hit her, but she rolled out from under it in time. Standing up, she looked around for Karin who had seemingly disappeared. _Hmm...She must be a wielder of the Mind's eye of Kagura. If that's true then I'll have more trouble on my hands then I thought_. She had already went into the fight low on chakra and now deeply wounded. With her adrenaline running, she hadn't been focused on her shoulder but she didn't have to, to know that she was loosing blood fast.

"I'm impressed," commented the white-haired shinobi.

"Is that so? I don't see why. I haven't even started yet." _Why is he talking? He must be distracting me. Fine then. I'll play along. _She decided to act as if a conversation in the middle of a fight was completely normal while still keeping up her guard. With a plan forming in her mind, she wanted to favor her right arm more and try not to use it. You know...bait.

"You're sword hasn't broken yet. Normally under the pressure of my sword, weapons break like twigs." He gave a toothy grin and patted the blade lovingly.

"Oh, yeah, I was going to comment on yours, but I thought it would be out of place for a swordsman like yourself." She said with a roll of her tongue.

He cocked his head to the side and fingered his hilt absentmindedly. "So you thought that it was sexy, eh?"

She chuckled slightly, while still searching with her chakra to find Karin. "No, quite the opposite. I was going to say that the giant sword was your way of compensating for something else."

His grin widened. "Sweetheart, if I knew you were interested in that then we wouldn't be here fighting. I'd be showing you my _real _sword instead."

"I'm glad that I wasn't interested then."

"Who are you?"

"No one of consequence."

"I gotta know."

"Get used to disappointment." While Rai studied the clearing, she was unaware of the figure coming up from the ground behind her.

Suigetsu smiled before he shrugged, "fine, then where were we?"

Karin had waited a long time for Rai to drop her guard enough for her to sneak up. With her perfect chakra control, she was able to sneak up on almost anyone and now was one of those times. With a quick jab of her kunai, she stabbed Rai in the back of her right shoulder, but instead she was shocked to find the kunoichi turn into a poof of smoke. _Substitution!___

But that wasn't all. Rai had appeared behind Karin with her sword drawn and charged at the red-head. Karin, sensing the attack, jumped back from the attack while throwing kunai which made there mark, causing the kunoichi to disappear in another poof. Just as Karin landed a rumble from under her feet startled her. Glancing down, she saw a hand reach for her ankle through the ground, which she dodged narrowly, while effectively dispelling that clone as well. _Damn it I can't sense her! __  
_

"Watch your back Karin!" warned Suigetsu who was busy with his own pair of clones. Karin looked behind her and her heart skipped a beat when two piercing viridian eyes examined her with an intensifying stare. Suddenly, with a slow raise of there left hand, the moonlight caught the blade of the sword, giving it a life of its own, as if the terrible gleam was a whispering promise of her death untold.

With a scream, she released her summon, which was a Taipan snake that was 14' long, and jumped out of the tree. Sadly for her, that was exactly what Rai counted on minus the troublesome snake. Not wanting to worry about the snake, she summoned Yuumei and Karasu, before disappearing with unspoken instructions.

Before Karin could land on the ground, Rai appeared to her left and shot a bolt of lightning which narrowly missed Karin's cheek. Landing on her feet, Karin darted to Suigetsu who had finally finished his attack on the last clone. Both looked out to see no sign of the kunoichi. Only a black raven clawing at the snake's eyes and a tiger using the yellow belly of the beast as a scratching post. The snake roared in pain, and tried to shake off Karasu,

"Shoot your poison!" Karin demanded. "That bitch doesn't play fair! She had two of her filthy animals against my snake!"

"You know, Karin," Suigetsu rubbed the back of his neck to get the ache out. "We aren't playing fair either. Not that I care. I just thought I'd point it out."

"Oh, yeah, thanks a lot." she replied sarcastically.

"Anytime." The Taipan snake gave one last hiss before returning to its home followed by the two opposing enemies. _At least he's safe. _

Another lightning bolt shot out from the trees and Rai appeared. With a change in hand signs, Suigetsu jumped in the water and caused the river water to rise with a sickening _whoosh. _It crashed towards a wide eyed Rai who quickly flashed stepped towards the other side of the clearing, but that didn't help.

The water flooded the area like a tsunami, causing the campfire to burnout and her prized scroll and cloak to wash away. Luckily for her, the kunai pouch was heavy enough to only be dragged against the forest floor a few feet.

Knowing that her recently acquire scroll was now washed away forever, a scowl settled on her scarred features. She wasn't happy. It took her nearly all her young life to look for her scroll. She had endured torture in Iwagakure-which ended with her branded scar across her face. She struggled through to get out of ANBU Headquarters-which might I add she is now a professional at-and had struggled to learn the stages through hard work, sweat, tears, blood, so on and so forth. You know the alibi. That's right she was fuming. She was pissed.

Steam began to roll off her body as her eyes narrowed and she flexed her fingers, which was always a sign of her seriousness in a fight. Blood pooled out of her shoulder at a faster rate with the crimson liquid watered down.

"Let's see your lightning last against my water!" Again Suigetsu sent another wave with Karin imitating another water attack and reproducing a water like shuriken the size of her snake. Each attack fluxed there ways towards her. She raised her sword and held it horizontally.

At that moment, she didn't know what she was doing but the sword's chakra-or that's what she thought it was- began to take control of her movements. With the sword only few inches in front of her and the blade tilted slightly, her left fore and index finger touched that blade and ran from the hilt to the tip in one fast motion. With out a second's hesitation, the blade egnighted with black lightning outlined in a highlighted purple that cracked like firecrackers-louder then her Chidori Jinrai. Just as the first wave came into dangerous range, she released her chakra from the blade into a swing. The now black lightning bolt impaled through the wave and water shuriken like a kunai through wet paper. The light and force from the lightning made a shockwave of wind rake through the surrounding trees and illuminated the destroyed clearing.

Suigetsu released his form into liquid before merging into what was left of the river and pulled at Karin's ankles to pull her under. A sharp, "Eeep!  
left her lips before she held her breath. Both made it in time under the shallow water surface that had begun to rise due to the current. Under the surface the light of the black and purple bolt kindled the river water. After a moment, they resurface to fine the opposite side of the river, which was recently unaffected, now in flames. Looking around, they found no sign of Rai anywhere.

"D-did you see that?!" Karin gasped as she pulled herself out of the river and rang water out of her hair. "That bitch was crazy, who ever she was! I'm never wrong. When I first sensed her, she had chakra levels of an A-rank! Not flipping S-rank!"

"She must've been hiding it. But did you notice how she changed her fighting style at the end?" Suigetsu picked up his abandoned blade and shook the water off.

"Now that you mention it, it was strange." she sat down to ponder the situation and took her sandals off to pour water out. "At first she was just fighting as any ordinary fight. Then she got bitchy and through a damn tantrum!"

"Oh, shut up. You where the one throwing the tantrum like a three year old. I saved your ass four times and I didn't even get a thank you."

"You only saved me twice!"

"I counted four, selfish bitch."

"Stupid fish breathe, only twice!"

"Fine twice, but I still don't hear a sorry..."

"And you're not gonna." She through a stick which hit the white haired nin in the back of the head. Moments later, Sasuke, followed by Juugo, appeared in the humid, steam clearing with the fire dying down and river low. There where abrasions in the earth from a fight and sitting near the river arguing as always where Suigetsu and Karin.

He rolled his eyes and walked towards them. Karin, sensing his and Juugo's chakra jumped to her feet and greeted Sasuke, who inadvertently ignored her. "What happened?"

"Well we were coming to get fish when there was a chick here. We had a little fight that turned more serious then we planned. She was a hot piece of a-OW!" He rubbed his hair that Karin had pulled and she glared at him through water stained glasses. "Don't. You. Dare. Finish that sentence." She warned darkly.

"No problem. But there's no need to be jealous." Of course this caused yet another argument. Juugo shook his head. All he ever wanted was peace and quiet and with those two it was like a snowball's chance in Hell. That was the point of sending both of them away from camp to get food. Then again to trust them to get a simple meal on there own was a slim chance at best. No wonder why Sasuke seemed to brood more lately-or at least that was Juugo's theory. He glanced over to the stoic nin who was currently examining the area meticulously. "A penny for your thoughts?"

"Hn. Whoever they attack wasn't an average kunoichi." He turned back towards the other two. "Who was she?"

Both stopped in mid-argument before Karin jabbed her thumb over her shoulder at Suigetsu. "Ask him because I didn't talk to her the whole time."

"I didn't get a name. She was pretty pissed about something at the end though. Probably because we washed some of her supplies away."

"Look, I'm a woman and I wouldn't throw a fit like that if my clothes washed away. We did her a favor anyway. Did you see the way she was dressed," she asked with her arms flailing around in the air.

"Pretty damn hot if you ask me. Even that scar made her look badass." He grinned. Sasuke sighed. "Let's go. I want to get to the nearest village before morning," Suigetsu's grin turned into a frown and he mumbled profanities under his breath about not getting any sleep all because of a red-haired kunoichi.

Jumping from tree to tree took every ounce of Rai's strength. Her breathing was in deep pants and ragged from the crisp night air, burning her lungs. Black dots popped into her already blurred vision. She had to stop soon before she passed out.

She was past the border now and heading deeper into Fire. Of course with the trees, this added perfect cover for her. Finding a large tree, she jumped to a high branch before collapsing ageist the rough bark. Trying to slow her breathing, she looked around the trees with strained eyes. Everything seemed to be clear of enemy but she needed to be safe and set up a few traps. Of course with ill-fated luck, she passed out into a world of dizzying blackness before she could even stand.

"We should get moving," suggested the stoic brunette. Pupil-less eyes glanced back at the resting team.

"We're nearly there, Neji. Do you really think that those Waterfall nin will come this far to get back there scroll?" questioned Tenten. She picked up her pack and through it over her shoulder.

"It wouldn't surprise me if they did. The sooner we get to Konoha the sooner we can be finished with this mission." Sai answered.

"Sakura-chan, I think that you should carry the scroll the rest of the way. Then we can protect you and the scroll with our youthful skills, yosh!" said and enthused Lee.

"Lee, really I can take care of myself now. I did after all take Akasuna No Sasori with Chiyo's help."

"No I think Lee's right," Neji added as he leapt into the trees with the rest trailing behind. "You're our medic so you will be able to dodge attacks better then the rest. That means that the scroll is safest with you."

"And I doubt that the water-nin will suspect that we would leave the scroll with pinky instead of the Hyuuga heir." Sai so kindly commented earning a punch on the head. Though it was chakra-less, it still hurt like hell.

"Watch it, Sai," warned a giggling Tenten. "She might use chakra next time."

They traveled on and past under the tree that Rai was in. Her sensitivity to chakra woke her up as the team's chakra vibrated through the branch. She picked her head up and looked around. Luckily for her, the team that leapt off the tree hadn't been hit by any of her blood that streamed down the bark from her shoulder. Standing up, she examined her wound and a wave of dizziness shook her. She put a hand on the tree to steady herself and looked after the now distant team of Konoha nin.

Shaking the blurred vision, she pushed chakra to her feet and followed while wrapping her crimson scarf, half caked in dried blood, around her lower face to keep others from seeing her lower face. She didn't have any bandages except for the one on her right arm that she refused to take off because of what was under it and she was out of medicine that was in her cloak. Not only was her medicine in there, she also had her money. Now she only had the clothes on her back and weapons. Not to mention that her favorite explosive seals where ruined.

With low chakra and blood pooling from her wounded shoulder, she was in need of some supplies. That meant her trick of the trade was needed and stealing was the only way. Luckily, there happened to be people nearby. She had finally caught up to them and maintained a safe distance behind. There were three shinobi and two kunoichi. Surely they had money and bandages. At least extra so she didn't take there full supply. Like she said, she only took what she needed.

These were one of the rare times that she wished she served a village. One that she could call home. A life without struggle, a life with...friends. She was a wanted criminal and of course she couldn't just walk up and ask for help without them taking her in. Being a missing-nin, she couldn't make allies. The number one rule was never trust anyone. And she learned that the hard way when her father found her nearly dead and the last of her clan name.

Of course there was Shinatro, but they had both saved each other. Neither one of them would ever betray the other. There brother-sister bond was proof enough.

Rai decided to follow and wait till they stopped for a break. Who ever they were, they seemed much more skilled then the average shinobi. Just her damn luck.

Suddenly, she felt six different chakra's pass through the trees on the left side of her. She immediately stopped on the branch and reached for a kunai on her belt like pouch that was on her lower back. She stared out into the trees and saw shadows leap stealthily past her about 50 feet away. They didn't notice her as they made there way towards the first group.

_Looks like there's a fight ahead. __You said it. _said a deep male voice that sounded as if it was right next to her.

Rai jumped in place and looked around her. _What are you looking for? _came the voice again.

"Show yourself." She demanded quietly.

_I would if it was possible but in order for you to see me you have to enter your mind.__  
_  
_What the hell...?__  
_

There was an annoyed sigh before _You're not very smart are you? Didn't you read the scroll that you found me in?__  
_

Rai's eyes widened at the realization. She glanced over her shoulder at the red ribboned hilt. _The kantana? You're the kantana? But how can you-___

  
_The Chigiri clan founder, Tsuneo had me made by one of the best sword makers that the shinobi nations have every seen. There are others out there like the Mist Seven that have there own abilities. I guess you can say that I have my own soul and chakra. _He chuckled. _I'm sure you realized that last night. __  
_

_So this is completely normal and I'm not crazy?__  
_

_Well...for the most part. __  
_

_Well I'll figure this out later. I'm busy at the moment. __  
_

_You're getting off easy cause I don't want you dying on me now that I'm free. Next time, you won't get rid of me so easily. __  
_  
_I look forward to it. _She summoned enough chakra to activate stage two of Arashingan and charged after the two groups. Normally she wouldn't interfere in unnecessary quarrels between others but then again, normally swords didn't talk. Not to mention that fact that she was deeply wounded.

How did she always end up in these positions? Oh yeah...she's reckless. She laughed softly. Shintaro's words rang in her head like a choir. "You're too reckless to be a kunoichi. There's something wrong with you." She had to agree with him. She always did the craziest missions, but you couldn't say she was completely reckless. Sure some of her plans were a little unorthodox but it got the job done.

She preferred to have a plan set up before she took action then added a back up plan, just in case. She was a talented strategist that even had Shintaro asking for tips but she also was a "wing-it" type of kunoichi. You never know when both plans would fail. A talent for both is what helped get her reputation so widespread.

The sounds of the ground crumbling and metal against metal sounded through the trees as she made her way to the fight. Hiding in a branch, she pulled leaves back to see the fight. The Leaf-nin seemed to be holding there own against the waterfall. The pink haired kunoichi dodged an attack in a complicated combination of flips as a strange haired man in a green jumpsuit fought off a man twice his size. Then there was two brunettes fighting back to back against three more. Just under her branch was the last two. A black haired artist sent a pair of tiger paintings at the water nin who used a water attack that made the paint dissolve into ink puddles.

Though the leaf-nin where skilled, they seemed to be struggling. Her guess was from lack of rest during the late morning. They didn't, after all have to run for there lives on a daily basis. No, they where lucky, she scoffed.

There was a blur of movement that drew her attention back at the brunettes' fight. The young woman with the two buns was knocked into a tree and had the wind knocked out of her.

"Tenten!" called out Neji who punched his opponent away and darted to help Tenten, but he didn't see the flying Lee until it was too late and both crashed to a heap on the ground, entangled in each other's limbs.

"Tenten- look out!" Sakura yelled as an enemy appeared in front of the slightly dazed weapon master with a raised kantana. He swung down and Tenten held her breath waiting for the pain.

Nothing came and she opened her eyes to see a white and black haired woman blocking the attack with her own sword. Shocked she could only stare wide eyed at the woman until she noticed the sheath on her back held on by red ribbon. "Judge fairly" it read in silver kanji.

The man that was at the end of the kunoichi's blade, growled deeply in his throat. "You'll wish you didn't do that."

Rai's green eyes narrowed as he pushed harder on the blade which caused her back to hit the tree with Tenten between her legs and the bark. The man was 6' 3" and his strength rivaled Suigetsu's. As he pushed on his sword, the blade lowered into her already injured shoulder and a white scorchering pain shot through her veins like ice water.

She gasped out in pain while blinking back tears. By now Neji and the others were back into there own fights, trying to help the new kunoichi and Tenten who was finally free from being crushed.

Rai felt a surge of foreign chakra enter her system. _Don't get yourself killed, yet, woman. _Suddenly strength unknown to Rai pushed the man away, making him stumble. Now she could get him. She raised her right arm out to him and summoned chakra to her finger tips. Then with a snap of her fingers, a bolt of green lightning shot out at the nin, hitting its target. The man yelled in pain while a fellow nin used water to put the flames out. The clearing stilled and they looked at the glowing kunoichi, then it clicked.

Missing Cloud kunoichi....white hair-black highlights...crimson scarf....eerie jade eyes...eyes of a killer. "It's the Jade Flash," whispered one of the men. Another one took a step back. "Retreat men. The scroll isn't that important." And with that, they disappeared into the trees.

Sheathing her sword, Rai attempted to walk away but was stopped by Tenten's voice. "Thank you for your help. I'm Tenten."

"No problem." She took a few steps before a deep male's voice stopped her. "Who are you?"

"Silence is the safest course for any man to adopt who distrusts himself."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lee whispered to Sai, but Rai heard.

"It means that you're better off not knowing."

Pupil-less eyes narrowed. "How do you figure?"

She looked over her shoulder with glazed eyes. "...I'm not a very nice person." With that she began to walk to the forest, hoping to get away before they could figure out she was an R-rank missing-nin.

But they already knew. At least, Neji and Sai did. And they had no plans in letting her leave so easily. Neji's already clever mind was thinking of a plan to bring her in. Being a jounin gave him access to missing-nin files so he knew a missing nin from a few miles away.

But she didn't reach the forest like she had planned; instead, she fell unconscious on the forest floor. Sakura rushed to her side and flipped her onto her back. She gasped when she felt the blood soaked scarf. "Is she okay? I didn't think that she was that badly injured." Tenten said as she watched Sakura unravel the scarf.

"Her injury looks like it's a day old. She was wounded before the fight and with the strain she put on her shoulder, it opened the wound more." Sakura held a glowing hand to Rai's shoulder before adding, "her wound is infected. She rather was too proud to worry about it or is out of supplies."

Lee kneeled on the other side of Rai and put a hand to her wet forehead. "She has a high fever too."

"Well we have to take her with us." Tenten declared. "She saved my life after all." Sakura nodded her head in agreement. "She didn't have to help us. Especially wounded, but she took the risk."

A hand grasped Sakura's shoulder in a firm grip. She looked back to meet Neji who shook his head. "Don't heal her...She's a missing nin and we have to take her in to Anbu Interrogation."

"Neji! We can't take her away and lock her up! She saved my life," defended Tenten with her hands on her hips. White eyes stared at her before explaining, "She's an R-rank criminal. We can't just heal her and let you go. That's treason, Tenten. Are you saying that you'd betray the village just to let a criminal go?"

"But she didn't commit any crimes against Konoha, correct?" questioned Sakura in pause from healing.

"That's correct, but she has against Suna recently and that is the same thing when it's our allies." informed Sai.

"What was the crime?" Sakura pushed.

"That's not important." Neji replied with crossed arms.

"The hell it is." She stood up and turned to face Neji. "This is a person's life and I want to know what her crime against Suna was. If any one would know, it would be either of you two."

Neji sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to back down. After all she was a second Tsunade. "Her name is Rai-last name unknown. She doesn't have a past that is on record and she is widely known as the Jade Flash. She is an R-rank kunoichi. She had broken into the Kage's, Gaara's office and scroll room. Then had temporarily paralyzed 6 jounins and 3 Anbu before breaking into ANBU HQ and taking out a total of 19 shinobi on the way out of the village." He rubbed his forehead to relieve an oncoming headache. "And before you ask, no one was killed, only temporarily paralyze or knocked out."

"What did she steal?" asked Tenten.

This time Sai answered. "Nothing. It was just like she went in to see if she could and left. They must not have had what she was looking for." There was a pregnant pause.

As far as Lee was concern, she hadn't done anything wrong. She had after all saved them and even when she broke into Suna, she didn't kill Gaara or any other shinobi for that matter. She only broke in and left. Not really an R-rank crime. But not any kunoichi could do all that in one night and not get caught. Of course, he wouldn't tell Neji that. That last thing he needed was an icy glare turned on him. He would surely die by the stoic Hyuuga. And with him being the clever prodigy, no one would find evidence of Lee's demise.

"I think we should have a vote." Tenten suggested. "I vote that we take her back with us to the hospitable."

"I second it, Shannoro," cheered Sakura as she punched a fist in the air.

"I'm against it." Sai said and Neji nodded. Four pair of eyes turned onto the green beast whose eyes widened and he visible paled.

"Lee? What's it going to be?" asked Neji with an unspoken threat.

"Uhhhh...."

"Come on now Lee," Sai smiled his fake smile. "No need to be afraid of ugly's fists. She always was easier on you." This earned him another hit on the head.

"Leeeeeee," Sakura said as she turned to him and batted her eyelashes. "Please don't let me down...If you do then I won't take you out to ramen..." Neji's eyebrow twitched irritably at the girl's advantage to sway the vote.

"Yeah, Lee. I'll even go with you and Sakura. Come on now, Lee, where's your youthfulness?" Tenten pleaded in what Neji had to admit in a cute whine. Of course he would never admit it out loud.

_They talk as if she's a bloody dog and they want to keep it._

Lee looked back and forth between Sai's fake smile and Tenten's grin, back to Neji's glare and Sakura's puckered lips....Oh the choices. On one side, he would live for a short time before the two girls got to him, and on the other, he would have a wonderful meal with two of Konoha's hottest kunoichi's and most likely die shortly afterward in a painful death. He looked down at the unconscious girl. Then again he'd be saving a life and have the most memorable night ever...

He sighed. "I vote that we...take her with us to the hospitable." The girls cheered and high fived and gave Lee a quick kiss on each cheek, making him blush a bright cherry red.

Sai scoffed softly. "Bushy Brows only agrees because he wants to get into the girl's pants." This made the girls blush slightly and Lee turn even brighter. "That's not true...It's not." He risked a glance at the angry Hyuuga who was just as red in the face as him, but it wasn't from embarrassment...

Oh, yes...Lee was going to die....

**Soooo....How is it so far? Good bad? Please Review!!! Songs I listened to was Tourniquet-Evanescence, Faint-Linkin Park, In this world (Murder)-Good Charlotte.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah!!! My finals are done!! At least for this semester.******

**Hmmm.....So my character, Rai, has been taken into Konoha's hands. Will they let her live? Or will she be spending some "**_**special time"**_** with Ibiki...? Remember that Konoha seems to have the most run-ins with Akatsuki so you can predict how they'll come into play, but you'll **_**never **_**guess how Rai meets with them...If you can guess it correctly, I'll write anything you want after this. Even if it's a SasuSaku or even SasuKari fic....Ugh, please don't get it right. I would make you cookies but I don't know who you are soo...******

**Anyway, on with the story!******

**Oh and special thanx to those who have reviewed! Much appreciation goes to you!!******

**Hehe I made a rhyme!******

**Rai: Ugh, no one cares, Okami.******

**Fine...I thought it was cool.******

**Rai: Okami doesn't own Naruto, Only the real Badass character-Me! ******

_thoughts __  
_

_Sword talking__  
_  
_**  
**__**Flashback**__****_

_What has fighting brought us? Why do we fight? There is nothing to gain and much to lose...I have fought for so long-so hard. For what? An empty life, a black abandoned hole where my heart once was...A heart the was warm with emotions and love for those precious to me-___

_But I am alone. And alone I walk...step by careful step.___

_****___

Kakashi walked steadily down the hall of the hospitable with his famous aloof aura and his nose buried in his book. One hand in pocket, he walked casually to his destination passed many nurses. A few giggling as they looked over at him and he gave them an eye crinkle. Of course he wasn't just walking around the hospitable halls just to smile at nurses or to "get lost on the road to life" as he puts it. No-in fact, he was in search of his favorite pink haired kunoichi and blonde hokage. Both of which-teacher and apprentice- would surely be with each other after Sakura's return from a long mission. He just hoped that Tsunade wasn't planning on using it as an excuse to "celebrate" as she liked to call it.

Coming to a stop at the office, he knocked once before receiving a "come in."

Opened the door enough to walk in, he raised a hand and greeted, "Yo."

"Oh, hi Kaka-kun," welcomed the pink haired kunoichi with a wide smile. "Well, Hatake, what a surprise. What brings you here?" Tsunade, who had thought Kakashi was Shizune brought the bottle of sake from under the desk and continued to drink it.

"Well, I heard a rumor that there was a new missing-nin here and Sakura's team brought her in." Hearing this, the said girl furrowed her brows and looked down. "I'm sorry, Kakashi," she started, "but that wasn't my intentions when we agreed to take her back."

Slightly confused, he tilted his head and leaned carelessly against the wall. "Alright, go on." He said, putting his book away.

She sighed before looking out the window at the many people below. "On our way back from Waterfall, we were ambushed and held our own but as the fight went on, we started to fall behind because we were out numbered. Then one knocked Tenten into a tree and right as one was about to kill her, a kunoichi interfered. She was wounded already and passed out from a fever and blood loss shortly after, with first signs of hypothermia." She took a deep breath, before meeting Kakashi's gaze. "I couldn't just leave her to die. She did help us after all, so we brought her back to the hospitable."

Kakashi pondered it for a moment before nodding. "I would've done the same thing, but I take it that it didn't end up as you thought?" Sakura shook her head. "No. The damn elders found out and interfered. So it's safe to say that the girl is having some one on one time with Ibiki as soon as she's conscious," Tsunade explained and took a swig of sake. "But I don't blame you Sakura. You're a medic, not an executioner."

"Thank you, but I still feel terrible." Sakura clenched her fist. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"So who is she?"

Tsunade tossed him a file and leaned back before reporting off, "Chigiri, Rai. Age: 20. She is the last of the Chigiri clan...Wielders of the Arashingan. Her nature types are lightning and wind. Both of which combined can be very powerful. She is also known as the Jade Flash...perhaps you've heard of her?" He nodded. "Past and biography are unknown, or so that's what the elders say."

Kakashi looked up from the file, "Do you think there lying?"

She scoffed, "Do you have to ask?"

"Hmm." He looked back down at her file and reports on her past missions. "37 C-rank, 88-B-rank, 65 A-rank...and 72 R-rank.." He looked back up to Tsunade and Sakura.

"That's alot of missions for one kunoichi in her lifetime," Sakura commented.

"Yeah, that is a little more then the usual missing-nin, but when you are alone, you have to look after yourself." He looked at her picture; white and black hair, piercings on her ears, scar down her face. But her cerulean eyes were soft and if you looked closely enough, you could see they were dull. A life on the run could do things to a person and nobody knew better then Kakashi. It looked like they had more in common then he thought. "She may have been supporting more then just herself."

Tsunade pondered for a moment before nodding. "That's a possibility. But Ibiki will find out soon enough. Speaking of which, Sakura, aren't you supposed to check on her wound now?"

"Oh, right." Sakura perked up and walked towards the door but was stopped by her shishou's voice. "I don't want you drugging her, either. Have Izumo do it for you."

"Do you really think that she should be drugged?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"It's only for safety reasons. Try to understand that she won't be happy when she finds out that she was taken in." Kakashi gave another eye crinkle. Sakura returned the smile before adding, "I don't like talking about her like she's a wild animal." This earned a laugh from her teachers.

"You've been hanging out with Naruto too much, Sakura." Sakura shrugged before walking out.

"So, Tsunade. What is her punishment?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, due to her assassination missions, which might I add was, coinincedentally, most of our enemies and her level of talent, I would say that she would be put to death, but she hasn't done anything wrong to us. Even the incident in Suna was minor damage. Nothing to execute her over." She took another long swig.

"But..." Kakashi pushed.

"But she was able to sneak into the Kage's office, scroll room, _and _Anbu HQ in one night...The only ones I would know to have that talent in this village are enough for me to count on one hand...You being the first one. Any one else would be Akatsuki. So you can see where I'm coming from, let alone what the elders think."

"And what's that?"

"They want to kill her. No trial. No plead. No story. Nothing."

"...They're not interested in her bloodline? Why?"

"Hell if I know." She swished the bottle around to listen to the last gulp left and held her chin up with her hand. "That's what I'm talking about. I think there hiding something about her...But what?"

"Perhaps I could help a bit," said a new voice. Both pair of eyes looked over to see Jiriya in the window.

"What is it with men and doors? It's like asking for directions." Tsunade sighed and gulped the rest of her sake down.

Jiriya laughed before continuing, "It seems as if her bloodline is connected some how to the Uchihas...From what I found out, it isn't anything good..." he sighed."But I have a few sources outside of the village doing some research."

Tsunade nodded. "Good. Then all we have to do is figure out this mess on her punishment."

"As far as I'm concerned, she should be given a chance to explain herself and why she's a missing-nin...Who knows-maybe she's and innocent kid." Jiriya added.

Sakura walked down to the last door in the cells to find Izumo and Kotetsu sitting outside a room. The door itself was 10" thick steel and the walls weren't much different except they weren't steel but a different type of strong material. She remembered hearing Ibiki say that this was the cell that they had if they ever had an Akatsuki member captured. A.k.a. Ibiki's happy room...

"Hey guys," she greeted as cheerfully as she could.

"Sakura, how are you? You look tired...has Lady Tsunade been overworking you again?" asked Kotetsu.

"No. I'm feeling fine." she said shaking her head. "It's not exactly the most cheerful place to be in..." she trailed off and looked at the door.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Try hanging out here when there's a girl chained to a wall just waiting for Ibiki." Izumo shivered. "If I was her I'd wish I was in a coma and never woke up to see what he had planned."

This didn't help Sakura conscience. In fact, it deflated what ever courage she had to facing Ibiki and telling him to let her talk to Rai. Because let's face it...You get in between a dog and his meal and you get bit. Just no telling how hard the torture expert could bite.

"Hey Izumo, I have to check and see if her infection has cleared up, and Tsunade wants you to drug her before I go in there."

"Alright, I'll be right back." Izumo walked down the hallway to get the drugs while leaving Kotetsu and Sakura alone. "Don't worry, Sakura. If he  
gets too rough with her then we'll get Yamato over here to tell him to back off."

Sakura smiled for real this time. If any one could persuade Ibiki to lighten up, it was Yamato.

Cold...Pain...Silence...Deafening silence....

_Yup...I'm alive._ She thought grimly. There was a stiffening pain through her whole back. Why? Why did it hurt so much? She wasn't chained....

Cerulean eyes shot open to be surrounded in darkness. Fear racked Rai's body as she turned her head slowly to see the heavy biting chains. Heart pumping uncontrollably, she jerked at the chains, only for the chains to jiggle like they were laughing at her struggle. As if teasing that her freedom is a dim light and all she could do was stay as a prisoner...Freedom nevermore.

She continued to struggle feverly; pulling at the chains that held her to the wall. Blood spurted out of her shoulder and her wrists became raw. But in her panicked state, she couldn't feel the pain. Wide-eyes looked around the room for something to help her. All she found was the looming darkness.

_I have to get away-now_! She repeated. Why you ask? Because this was a dark game of survival...To live a life as a missing-nin is to value freedom _over_ your life because freedom _was_ your life. She wasn't afraid of the haunting chains but instead, what they promised...What came after being chained. She had been tortured many times, but that never diluted the fear...Never.

_  
__I have to stay calm...stay calm..._She took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before releasing it. She looked at her situation. Chains on each wrist. No problem. Good thing she could multitask with her chakra or this would hurt. Her heart beat began to slow and her mind started working. All she needed to do was...

Voices? Some one was coming. She quickly slumped against the chains and evened her breathing to a minimal just in time as the door swung open and light poured in. She listened to the foot steps. She counted three people. Two men and one woman...One walked towards her. The foot steps stopped in front of her and a hand gently took her arm. Eyes shot open and she activated Arashingan with a flare of lighting that wrapped around her body. With a scream, the three strangers fell back as she shot the chains off with her lightning.

"Hey wait-Stop!" yelled one of he men as she flash stepped out of the room. She could hear the three people in pursuit as she ran down the hall. On each side of her where cells and more cells. Judging by the quality of them , she guessed she was in Konoha after she had met up with the nin.

Behind her, Izumo, Kotetsu and Sakura struggled to keep up with her. Sakura was in the lead with the other two behind. "Prisoner is escaping," Kotetsu reported into a microphone on his ear. "We're still in the building right now." Sakura could hear a voice on the other end and she could only imagine what kind of fit Ibiki would have if she escaped.

"Right now, but we won't be for long. We're coming up on the exit quick." Izumo added. Each of then got a reply before they both said "roger" in unison.

"So?" Sakura asked as they turned down another corner.

"They said that they have reinforcements building up at the gate. She won't be able to get out no matter what." Izumo explained.

"How could she still use chakra?! We drugged her and took her chakra reserves away. She should barely put up any resistance." Kotestsu panted.

"I read a book about bloodlines and she happens to have Arashingan which gives her full chakra when she activates it." Sakura explained.

"That's not fair." They said in unison again. Just as they turned another corner, they saw 5 Anbu nin on the ground. Two were unconscious while the other three stood up shakily. "She works fast," Izumo said impressed.

"Hey, you three," called one of the men. "She went this way, so come on." Now there were six of them as they charged to the exit of the building. "So what happened?" asked Sakura.

"Well, that girl came flying around the corner and did some crazy flips. We tried to hit her but when we came close, she would disappear in some speed walking thing." The man turned to Izumo and Kotetsu. "Didn't you guys drain her chakra?"

"We didn't know that she has a bloodline to give her a full supply," Kotetsu defended.

Rai raised her sore hands to block the sunlight that blinded her. The air was refreshing and filled her lungs as she took off towards the gates. Turning down an alley, she saw a group of nin at the end running towards her. She quickly jumped onto the rooftops and ran with her arms behind her. Looking around for more ninja, she saw three groups from the right heading for her and the ones from the alley followed behind her.

_If they want a fight, they'll get one. _She turned towards the group at the right and charged. She pushed chakra to her feet to run faster and right as both sides met over an alley, she jumped down and took off towards the eastern side of town. What she didn't know was she was heading for the hokage tower...and a trap.

Suddenly a group of ninja landed in front of her and she slid to a stop. Not giving her time to recover, they threw hand full of kunai and shuriken at her which she dodged with cartwheels and flips while grabbing a few here and there in mid-air just to intercept another or throw back. Noticing there attempts where futile, they charged at her with weapons and clones ready. She kicked and punched her way through the men and flying kunai, occasionally getting cut and nicked on her arms and legs.

"Give it up, girl," said one man. "You won't get out alive."

"Pretty confident aren't you?" She asked while dodging an earth attack that sent a boulder hurling at her. The man used a plant jutsu to make vines reach out at her. "Time to trim that ego, Wind style: Blade of Dance," she said as she sent another wind attack towards the vines, cutting them into pieces.

"Let's see if you can stand on two feet, with that ego of yours." She did a series of hand signs and created a whirlwind that blocked every one in what looked like a tycoon with leaves and dust flying up, dispelling all the clones. There were a few strangled screams from the men as they held onto a street light pole and a gutter from the side walk.

Her hair whipped wildly as she grinned. All this attack did was create an illusion that they where in a whirlwind while making wind speed around them. It was a mix of a genjutsu and ninjutsu. One of the many that she created. _Hehe, It get's them every time. _With that out of the way, she ran towards the only exit she knew of...By the hokage tower.

She didn't even get 30 feet of the tower when she was suddenly surrounded by nearly 20 ninja. _Well-Damn.__  
_  
_  
__You know...If you summon me with the seal, I can help out.__  
_

_Not now...But definitely soon. __  
_

Anbu and Jounins alike surrounded her and at the head of them all was a tall man with a long trench coat and bandana forehead protector. His arms where crossed over his chest and he gave Rai a glare that would've made her blood run cold. Then again she had a secret up her sleeves. After all, as far as they knew, she was unarmed...Foolish mistake. Especially when dealing with a pick pocket...

Sakura and the other 5 arrived to the tower to find Rai surrounded by almost 20 ninja. For one thing, the white haired kunoichi seemed calm. But Sakura knew the look on her face. It was the look Kakashi got whenever he was thinking of a plan... What was she thinking?

One of the men that Sakura was with grabbed for a kunai only to meet an empty bag, looking down he cursed, "Damn it! That bitch got my weapons!"

The other five looked down at his then at there's...Empty kunai pouches were strapped to them and they exchanged glances; they were thinking the same thing, "How the hell did that happen?"

Rai didn't wait long before a fight broke out. Weapons and ninjutsu attacks flew at her, but she could only dodge. As soon as she tried to make a hand sign, something else would aim at her. She threw a few weapons but they where only blocked; her movements where futile.

_What the hell?! I can't get a hit on them!___

_  
__What did you expect?___

_  
__I expected to get it out of here easily. ___

_Keh, then you would be using me by now if you wanted get out of here so badly. __  
___

_Don't patronize me. _She ducked under another hit but was kicked into a wall by a punch to the stomach. The wall crumbled under the impact and she laid in the rubble while glazed eyes stared hard through the dirt. Her right eye began to blur and she cursed silently. "Kuso!"

_  
__What's happening to your eye sight?__  
_  
_  
__Are you actually worried?__  
_

_Yes I am. Now answer the question. _His voice was demanding.

_  
__It came as a side effect with my scar. _She stood up shakily and cracked her neck while walking out of the cloud of dust. Fact was that she enjoyed fights. Always did...But 1 kunoichi against 20 ninja was crazy. It was suicide. She wasn't a fucking magician.

_That's it...___

_No holding back._ Rai could hear the smirk in his tone.

_Hell yeah. _She stopped in her tracks and stood in the middle of the group of ninja. She sighed and got into a stance. A dark chuckle was heard and she looked up to see the man with the trench coat and scars.

"Still got fight left in you, eh? Well that will all change after one night in the cell." Ibiki grinned and folded his arms.

"Are you threatening me?" She shook her head and bit her thumb, preparing for her summoning. "That's not wise."

"And you escaping and attacking a village is?"

"Well if you would be so kind as to allow me to pass, then I'd walk right out the front doors and you would never have to see me again." She drew a sign on the back of her hand. A man in an Anbu mask made a move to stop her but Ibiki raised his hand to stop him.

"Let her humor me. She won't be too much trouble."

"That's what you think." Rai hit her hand on the ground and a red light shot crimson rays from under her hand. As she raised it slowly, her kantana emerged from the ground to her hand. "Now..." She looked at the confused stares. "Are you ready?"

"A sword? Interesting." He raised his voice in a dominating level. "Take her down-alive."

Rai raced at the charging shinobi with her kantana, luminous with a black and purple glow, charged with lightning and gave a crackling echo in her ears. Right before any one was in too close of range, she stabbed her sword into the ground making it crack and a crater form while a paralyzing lighting streaked through the cracks, immobilizing 1/4 of the unfortunate nin. More came at her and she swung her body around the hilt to kick a man in the chest. She dodged a punch and constantly tried to knock them out. The longer the fight went, the better they became at dodging her attacks. Now she was nearly through-well she wasn't making any progress...

Of course, Rai was exhausted and was again losing too much blood. Two men came at her; one with a spear-like staff and the other with a pair of sai. The first twisted and cut at her but she dodged, sloppily, until she was backed up against a wall. Her shoulder was now useless from the strain so she was fighting with one hand and half of her sight. He came again with a swing to her head, but she rolled against the wall to get away-meeting the sai master with a welcoming slash through her cheek. Blood pooled down her cheek to her jaw line as she punched him in the stomach and kicked the one with the spear in the chin. He backed away from the kick but wasn't out of reach of the hilt of her kantana that hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out. She looked down briefly before shaking her head. "I was trying to prevent you from a headache...foolish."

Suddenly a pink blur entered her vision and she turned her head to see the pink haired kunoichi running at her with a fist held high. Rai narrowed her eyes when the glow of chakra around her fist turned blue. She knew that style, though she wasn't good at manipulating the strength. Lowering her sword, she stood and waited for the impact, but like she predicted, the pink haired girl punched only inches away from her head to the wall behind her, making it crumble to the ground.

Rai didn't flinch.

"What-...Are you crazy? I could have killed you!"

"Then why didn't you?" Rai asked softly. The pink haired girl gave her a confused look. Rai could see that she was younger then her. She looked as if she was 16-17 maybe. Just one look and Rai noticed that she wasn't your average Kunoichi.

"W-what do you mean, 'why didn't you'? I wouldn't just kill you without you fighting back." _That didn't come out right...__  
_  
_**  
**__**Go figure.**_ Inner Sakura said.

Rai gave a rich laughter that sounded lyrical. "I get it. Well between you and me...If I'm going to die. I would rather have you do it then that big gorilla," she said pointing at Ibiki and she flashed stepped away from Sakura so they had some distance between each other. "So are you going to kill me?"

Sakura stood there for a moment. "No...If I was going to then I would have left you in the forest."

Rai stood still for a moment..._Yup, she was different._ "Very well." She bowed. "I will take my leave then." Before anyone could stop her, she disappeared from there sight, only to reappear in a short distance away. But that wasn't all. In a head lock with a blade to his throat was Yamato. He face showed his shock at her speed while she stayed calm with a glassy eye look.

With a small nod to Ibiki, she was gone with a flash of chakra. The said man growled deep in his throat. "Sakura-you tell Lady Tsunade what's ," he pointed to three Anbu teams, "We're going after her. I don't care if she is alive or dead. Mission is to subdue her and get Yamato away from her." With that they left in pursuit of the white haired kunoichi.

Rai struggled to carry the man with her while using chakra to surround them both. She didn't get far before she had to stop. Her grip loosed around the man's neck, but he didn't resist. "Why?" she asked. "Why are you doing this willingly?"

"I'm not." He smiled a small smile. "I would never want to be a hostage willingly. I don't think anyone would, but you don't seem to be the type to use this kind of escape."

"Oh yeah?...How do you figure?" She could now see the gates through the park.

"I could've gotten away three times now."

Rai looked at the man for a moment before shrugging. "It's not my style. I prefer to just knock every one out, but normally I use the cover of night to help. And I'm not wounded." she added bitterly.

"Speaking of which, how did that happen?" he asked as if they where talking about the sky. It was like being held hostage happened everyday.

"Well I ran into some missing-nin before the pink girl's team. I think there names where Karin and Suigetsu." At the mention of there names, Yamato tensed slightly. Rai noticed this and stopped walking. "You know them?"

"Hai," he answered. "They are Orochimaru's ninja...Said to be traveling with Uchiha Sasuke."

"...Strange."

"You do know who that 'gorilla' was back there, don't you?" He questioned.

She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I believe he is Idate's brother, right? Umm...what was his name...."

Yamato sweat dropped. "Ibiki."

She snapped her fingers and pointed, "That's the one. Miroku, Ibiki."

"...Morino."

She tilted her head, "huh?"

"Morino, Ibiki," He grumbled and put a hand to his forehead. This girl was going to get killed if Ibiki got a hold of her and Yamato just happened to like her.

"Whatever." She scoffed.

"You know Idate?" Yamato asked.

"Of course. That kid's helped me out quite a bit."

Before he could ask her to elaborate, she tensed and whispered a quick, "Sorry" before taking him into another head lock. She turned around to face the new guests and her clam temperament did a 180.

"Surrender," ordered one of the men in a cat mask.

"You mean you wish to surrender to me?...Very well, I accept."

"Don't play games, girl. if we have to then we will use full force. Now be wise and surrender." Ibiki' voice was low and full of silent threats. His piercing glare was reflected back.

With a stubborn raise of her chin and narrowed viridian eyes, she scowled. She would be damned if she was locked up again...She just couldn't do it and keep her sanity. "Will. Not. Happen." There was no playfulness in her tone and a few Anbu exchanged nervous glances under there mask. Yamato could feel the blade push closer to his throat.

"Last chance...Surrender!" Ibiki demanded in a booming voice.

"Death first!"

There was a pregnant pause before Ibiki's scowl turned to a leashed rage and he promised in a low dark voice, "By the time, I'm finished with you,  
you'll _beg _me to kill you."

Yamato felt her grip loosen in defeat. Just like he knew, Ibiki called her on her bluff...Or at least part of it. She wasn't afraid to die. That much was obvious. What wasn't true was that she would kill Yamato if she wasn't freed. Just when he thought that she was going to let him go on her own choice, Kakashi arrived with Jiriya right behind. His forehead protector was up to show his sharringan eye.

His and Rai's eyes met and that was all it took. What you ask? Rai didn't even know. They stared for a moment and Rai's limbs seemed to go stiff. She couldn't will herself to move and her sword began to grow heavy. _What's happening?! I-I can't move.__  
_  
_  
__You haven't reached the third stage of you're bloodline yet?!___

_  
__N-no...___

_Rai, you have to look away! If you keep looking when he say-__  
_

But he was cut off by Kakashi's voice. "Let him go."

Without a word, her body moved on its own and released Yamato from her grip. He turned around to look at Rai, expecting to see a defeated frown, but was shocked to see her once fiery eyes dull and glassy. Her features even looked bloodless and he signaled to the others not the hurt her.

Ibiki just ignored the gesture and started to walk towards her-clearly going to unleash his fury, but Kakashi stopped him with a confused shake of his head. He hadn't expected her to actually listen to him. "...Good. Now-uh, drop your weapons."

She looked up at him and softly asked, "All of them, sama?"

_  
__What. The. FUCK?!_ she screamed in her head. It wasn't her talking-that much was certain. It was as if there was a mind transfer jutsu, but she would've already figured it out and had it dispelled. This-whatever _this_ was-didn't make sense. Not only that but it seemed that her connection to her kantana was gone.

"Umm...Sure? All of your weapons sound good." Kakashi scratched the back of his head and looked back at the others who looked just as confused. Turning back, they saw her drop her sword and sheath, a whole two scrolls the size of a small cat, three kunai pouches, a foldable staff, two pairs of sia, a pack on her back filled with kunai, senbons, and shuriken. In her belt was another two kantanas.

Dropping all this onto the ground-albeit unwillingly in reality- everyone sweat dropped and looked on with "wtf" expressions. Only ten minutes ago, she was weaponless and now she had enough for a small fricken army and-what's this? She wasn't DONE?!

She proceeded to pull out extra sendons and shuriken along with a wad of paper bombs and some bandages. Lying among the weapons, Kakashi could see some keys with a small frog key chain and a lucky rabbit's foot, a wallet, and...socks?

She kneeled on the ground with her hands in her lap before breaking the men out of there shock state. "Now what?"

A hit on the back of the neck later by the gorilla himself and she was knocked out cold. Kakashi walked up next to Ibiki who looked all too pleased with himself. "Was that really necessary?"

"Necessary? No- but I feel a Hell a lot better." He grinned.

**I think I'll stop it there, but I will put the next chapter up soon. How is it so far? Good, bad? Let me know please. ******

**Ja ne**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is kinda boring and is more of just info. The next chapter will be Waaaaay better---promise!****  
**  
**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or else I would be rich and have a nice car. **

"So what are you going to do to her?" Sakura asked as she stood at the end of a hospitable bed with a clipboard in hand.

"Well, I have a meeting with the elders in a few minutes so we'll see what's going to happen." Tsunade said from the other side of the bed as she looked down at the white-haired kunoichi.

"Don't worry, Sakura," added Kakashi. "We'll do everything we can to figure this out."

Sakura gave a weak smile. "You're not going to let them kill her, right? She never did anything wrong...Perhaps if you made a deal with her."

Tsunade gave a tired sigh. "It's not that easy, Sakura-"

"But shishou, she didn't-"

"Sakura," said a new voice, she looked to the door to see Ibiki, and Yamato walk in. Narrowed emerald eyes stared past Yamato. "_You _shouldn't be in here," she said to Ibiki. As if to make her point, she stomped up to him and pointed a finger at his chest while he watched her with a calm face. "You almost killed her when you knocked her out! Do you know how long I was up last night making sure she didn't go into a coma?!"

"You should've just left her. It wasn't your job to make sure she lived," he said plainly.

Sakura gritted her teeth and glared harder, "She is still a damn human being! I know that you don't care, but I do!"

"Sakura-"

"No Kakashi. Don't defend him. He doesn't deserve it." Sakura walked over to a hook on the wall and hung up her white jacket and clip board. "I have a date I have to go to. Kakashi...," she said as she looked over to the hermit-sage. "You promise, that you'll do what you can to support Shishou?"

Kakashi gave an eye crinkle over his book, "of course. Anything for Konoha's Cherry Blossom." She smiled back and gave one last look towards the sleeping kunoichi before shoving past Ibiki and walking out the door.

Yamato shook his head and looked over at Tsunade, who seemed to be hiding a smirk with Sakura's recently discarded lip board. "Well she did have a point."

Ibiki turned to him with a disbelieving look. "Are you serious? This is a criminal. Am I the only one who sees that?!"

"You're letting your past experiences cloud your judgement. You don't even know anything about her. Perhaps she is is more innocent then you think." Yamato commented as he took a seat at the foot of her bed.

"You should be taking my side...She would've killed you if we didn't get there-"

"You're wrong."

Everyone looked over at the man with confused expressions. "What do you mean?" Tsunade asked, but before he could explain, the door opened to reveal the two elders. Both walked in and gave disgusted glares at the sleeping girl.

"I see that you've healed her," said the old man to Tsunade. She rolled her eyes, "I don't need your permission to heal."

"Obviously," he replied. "So what have you found out?"

"_I _haven't found out anything because she seems to always be unconscious." Ibiki answered.

"Perhaps if you hadn't hit her so hard..." Kakashi added with a smile under his mask.

"If you are going to keep bringing it up to make me feel bad then it isn't going to work."

"That was not my intentions at all." Kakashi replied to the angry Ibiki. Yamato watched with a grin and leaned against the back of the chair.

"Stay focused." ordered the old woman. She turned to Tsunade. "So, we had decided on what her punishment should be: execution being one of them-" The room seemed to go stale with a thick tension.

"What do you mean _execution?!_ Do you mind informing the rest of us what she did that deserves such a punishment?!" Tsunade asked while slamming the clip board down.

"Please _try_ to act civilized, _Lady Tsunade_-for all our sakes."

"Why you pompous ass-" Tsunade began, but Ibiki interrupted her outburst. "Perhaps it would be better if we go into your office to discuss this..." He turned to Yamato. "Will you take her into the meeting as soon as she wakes up?"

Yamato curtly nodded his head. "Of course. It seems as if she should be waking up any minute now from all the yelling."

With that said they left Yamato alone with Rai and headed to the hokage office. Turning back to the white-haired kunoichi, he smiled. "It's alright to open your eyes now."

Aqua eyes opened only to blink repeatedly and shut again. "The lights," came her strained voice. Yamato, although confused, stood up and walked to turn off the lights. The monitors and sunlight from outside the curtains where enough for both to see each other without a problem. "I have to warn you that I have quite the temper when I have a damn headache," Rai said bitterly as she opened her eyes and began to struggle with the restraints.

"Ah, that's right. You got hit over the head pretty hard."

"Speaking of which," she cleared her throat. "Who was it that hit me?"

"That would be the 'gorilla', as you called him," he smiled.

The corner of her lips twitched. "Oh, I remember. The damn giant should be in a fricken zoo." This earned a laugh from Yamato as she continued to struggle against the leather bands.

"I'll take those off if you swear that you won't run." Yamato sat next to her and waited for her to decide. She mulled it over in her mind before nodding her head. "It's not like I'll get very far." He unhooked the leather and she sat up while rubbing her aching wrists. She took the time to look around the room. It looked like a normal hospitable room, though she had seen few. The same white walls, same uncomfortable beds and same ugly paper gowns.

She was surrounded by monitors that had an irritating beep-beep-beep ring that insisted in reminding her that she was far from her beloved freedom. With a scowl on her scarred features, she tore the IV needle from her arm and a few wires that left with a painful stick, leaving red marks on her pale skin. "You know," began Yamato, "you shouldn't do that."

She looked over to him with a bored expression. "It's not like they were going to stay in when we go to the meeting." He chuckled and stood up. "I guess you have a point." He opened a door and pulled out her clothes. "Here you go," he tossed them to the foot of her bed. "You can go ahead and change. As soon as you're ready, then we can go."

She stared at the clothes for a moment before grabbing them and closing the bathroom door behind her. A few minutes later and she resurfaced with her black capris and grey jacket. Her red scarf was around her waist like a sash and her forehead protector around her neck. "Ready, then?"  
She nodded and together they made there way to the next building where the Hokage's office was. They walk was relatively silent. Though she did recieve a few hated glares from a few ninja. She only ignored them and walked on. Turning around another corner in the hallway, which might I add was huge, she broke the silence. "No hard feelings about the whole hostage thing right? I never had any attentions to kill you."

"Not all all. I know that you where only bluffing."

As they reached the door, she stared at the empty hallway. She could make a run for it...but she wouldn't get far. She wasn't stupid and knew that it would be a wasted effort. Besides, she did give Yamato her word and she never broke her promise.

"Okay, I don't know what's going to happen, but I need you to stay calm and not to start a fight." Yamato didn't wait for a reply before he knocked on the doors. "Come in," came a stressed voice from Tsunade. Yamato pushed the doors open and allowed Rai to walk in before closing the doors behind him. In the room were the two elders from the council who stood next to Tsunade's desk where she sat in a professional manner. At her left was Ibiki whose expression was hard and blank. He gave Rai a slight glare before looking down at a paper in his hands. Next to the window was Kakashi who leaned against the wall with his hands stuffed into his pockets. "Take a seat, Chigiri," ordered Tsunade and pointed to a seat in front of her with a pen.

Rai didn't move from her spot in front of the desk, only making Tsunade sigh. She hated being told what to do and even more, she hated being locked in a room with multiple shinobi who were ready to take her down. Add that to her being weaponless and you got a very stressed kunoichi. Though you couldn't tell on the outside.

Ibiki gave her another glare, but she still didn't budge. To her it was like he was sizing her up and she wouldn't back down from a game of pride. She was gambling with her own ego and life to worry about giving in. And she loved to gamble. "So, what's the deal? I'm here to what--get a fruit basket?"

"You are here because we are going to discuss your punishment." said an elder man.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Psh- I like my fruit basket theory more."

"You would, now, wouldn't you? Afraid to take the consequence of your actions," stated an angry Ibiki. Rai rolled her eyes before pointing a finger at Ibiki. "I'm not afraid of any consequences you give me, but I do pray that it's got something to do with you."

"Your not very smart...What do you have in mind 'cause I would love to carve a few more scars in that pretty face of yours. The one you already have is pretty cute...You do it yourself? Couldn't prove to some one that you weren't mediocre so you thought that a scar would prove it?"

Rai began to fume at the giant man. He should know what life as a shinobi was like...He had enough scars to prove it, so why was he pushing her into a corner? He must be goading her into a fight. That would be the only explanation. And boy was he going to get one. _Every _missing-nin who had ever crossed her path knew that if you wanted to live, you never piss Ria Chigiri off unless you wanted to find yourself fried and skewered with a sendon.

"Fuck off!" Rai's outburst made everyone except Ibiki jump. "You shouldn't judge me! And the reason I have a bone to pick with you is because you hit me over the fricken head! You know what you are? You're a damn crazy caveman! You can't just go around clubbing women over the head-you fucking Neanderthal!"

Tsunade blinked a few times while the elders paled. Even Ibiki seemed shock and all traces of anger was gone. No one had ever had the guts to say anything like that to him. Not even Tsunade...unless she was _really _drunk. "Some one has quite the temper..." she commented.

"And charming vocabulary..." Kakashi added.

No one had ever witnessed anyone who had openly insulted the interrogator while still managing to stay alive. Normally any one who had would've been cut down into dog scraps in only seconds, but Ibiki was too stunned to move. "Whatever," Rai scoffed as she folded her arms over her chest. "It's not like I killed any of your little ninja anyway. I only took them out the most effective way which was knocking them unconscious." She looked around the room before turning back to the elders. "Is that what this is about? Or does it have anything to do with something you aren't telling me?"

The two elders exchanged worried glances but unfortunately for them, the others in the room caught it. "You are here because of your attacks on Suna and on our shinobi." Tsunade started. "Suna is our ally so any attacks on them are a direct attack on us."

Rai who had begun to get bored with this meeting, began to rock on the balls of her feet. "You know, if you look on the reports, it does say that I didn't steal anything or injure any one severely or fatally. So there really wasn't an attack, per say."

"There is truth in that, but with your ranking, it can not be over looked," said Kakashi who looked out the window. Rai narrowed her eyes at him but didn't respond. "You are to join our ranks and become a Konoha kunoichi," ordered the old woman.

"What?!" Rai yelled. She looked around the room at the other shinobi who all wore blank expressions. her temper flared and she stomped her foot. The lights began to flicker as she growled out and a few light bulbs burts in shards. "Enough!" yelled the old man. "You will join or you will die. Your choice."

"That's fucking bullshit! You can't do that," she yelled out in anger as she gained control of her chakra.

"We can and will. The decision is made and it's your choice," demanded Tsunade. "If it was up to the council then you would be put to death, so be grateful that you have a say." Boy did she need sake. Hopefully Shizune wouldn't give her too hard of a time. Suddenly the doors burst open and the said woman rushed inside. _Speak of the devil._

"Lady Tsunade, are you alright?" she breathed.

"Of course, she's fine. In fact we were just having a nice little talk about ponies and clouds," Rai answered sarcastically with her hands clenched. Shizune gave her a strange look before the blonde sighed and explained, "Don't mind her...She is just a little upset-"

"Upset?! Getting a paper cut and pouring lemon juice on it is upset...Forgetting something important is upset...Hell, even getting clubbed over the head by some brute is upset, but making funeral arrangements when you have done nothing wrong is fucking insane!" The room was quiet and she looked around the room. The elders and Ibiki only stared at her, waiting for her to make her choice while the Tsunade put a hand to her forehead and rubbed her temples. Shizune seemed to look anywhere _except_ her, while Yamato and Kakashi gave her sympathetic looks. Sighing, she dropped her head and hissed, "Fine. But just to make myself clear, I'm only doing this to save my own skin...Don't expect all the rules to be followed." She walked out of the room while slamming the doors shut.

Tsunade sighed and looked over at Kakashi. "Looks like you'll have a fun time. If she gives your team any problems then let me know and we'll figure something out."

"Perhaps if we just send her to Danzou..." suggested the older man.

Yamato gave them a hard look. "With all do respect councilers, but I strongly recommend that you allow her to be on Kakashi's team. As you said yourself earlier, that is the best choice."

Ibiki turned to said copy-cat. "Looks like you have yourself a little spitfire. Good luck."

Kakashi chuckled. "I'll meet up with her and explain everything...but uh, where will she be staying?"

"I already have a place for her," answered Shizune. She pulled out a few papers from her file and gave them to Yamato and Kakashi. "There is an apartment just down the hall from Naruto." Kakashi nodded and looked over to Yamato. "Care to brave the lioness's den, with me?" he asked with an eye crinkle.

The next morning, Rai walked through the village of Konoha. Her shoulder felt great after Tsunade's healing and she had to admit she felt better then ever. The warm sun kissed her soft skin and the breeze whispered through her long platinum locks. She was looking forward to meeting her team today. This would be the first time she ever had a team after all. All that she prayed for was that she didn't accidently send someone to the hospital on there first day. After all her people skills weren't exactly...well-nice.

Now all she had to do was look for that damn red bridge. She silently fumed as she looked at her watch. It was nearly ten am and she was supposed to be there at seven. How big was this damn village any way?! Suddenly a loud "YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!!" was heard through the forest. Curious, she went to investigate to see the white haired shinobi rubbing his neck sheepishly while holding the orange book. With him was the pink haired girl Sakura, the boy with the paintings, a loud blonde that looked as mad as her and a tall man in a green jumpsuit and a weird hair cut. She walked over to the clearing where she could finally see the bridge.

Naruto who was in the middle yelling at Kakashi noticed the girl walking towards them. "Hey, who's that?" He asked and pointed in her direction. Sakura looked over and gasped, not sure what to do. **(Remember she doesn't know that Rai was let off the hook.)**

"Naruto, that is your new team mate, Rai." Kakashi introduced.

"Hi there," Rai greeted.

"B-but-you mean that she isn't going to die?" Sakura asked.

"Nope." Rai answered then she said under breath, "Though now it seems very tempting." She looked around the clearing and put her hands on her hips. "As long as I stay loyal to this village then I can live."

"Welcome. I am Konoha's Green Beast, Gai-the most handsome devel in Konoha!" Gai did a nice guy pose and Rai's eyes grew big. Slowly she began to walk backwards.

"Oh...uh, yeah nice to meet you."

"And I'm Uzimaki Naruto! I'm going to be the next hokage, believe it!" Naruto began to adjust his forehead protector and had a foxy grin on his face.

Rai gave him a strange look before pointing at him, "You're the nine-tailed carrier, right?" This made Naruto's smile vanish and everyone looked nervously between the two. How did she know?

Suddenly she started to laugh and walked over to Naruto who was a little taller then her. She reached up and put a hand on his shoulder and with a smile, "I'm sure you'll be hokage soon enough."

"Heheehe." he laughed and put his hands behind his head.

"I'm Sakura. We've met enough already, but it's nice for us to actually have it on friendly terms." Rai nodded, " I agree with you."

"And this is Sai," Kakashi introduced the third member who gave Rai a fake smile. "Nice to meet you, snowflake."

Rai's eyebrow twitched while Sakura and Kakashi both sighed and shook there heads. "What the hell is with snowflake?"

"Your hair is white." He answered bluntly. "Well, you see," Sakura began to explain," He doesn't understand how to feel emotions and isn't the most polite person you'll meet. He has a habit at giving people nick names and it takes forever to get used to."

"Yeah, Sakura-chan still hasn't gotten used to her nickname." Naruto added.

"Which is...?"

"Ugly," Sai replied. Then he pointed at Nartuo and added, "and he's dickless."

"Don't call me that!" Naruto yelled. "What is with you and dicks? If they're so facinating, then why don't you go play with yours?!"

Everyone sweat dropped. "At least I have one to play with," Sai smiled.

That was the last straw! Nartuo walked over to Sai while mumbling, "Oh, I'll show you one alright." The next thing they knew, Naruto stood in front of Sai in all his glory. Sakura blushed and closed her eyes, trying to get the image out of her head and to stop the nose bleed that was trying to happen. Rai on the other hand was wide eyed and could only stare while Kakashi and Gai shook there heads. They gave up trying to figure there teams out long ago...Which was probably for the best.

One thing Rai knew for sure was that life wouldn't get boring...She didn't know how right she was.

Rai looked out of the foggy window of her cabin. The gates of the village were visible between a few trees and the moon winked over the village as it set. It was nearly 4 in the morning and the forest was wrapped in a thick fog. it had been three months since she was forced to join the ranks and she still wasn't happy over it. She had barely managed to get Karasu out of the village undetected to give Shintaro a message that she was ok.

She looked around her cabin that she had just moved in and sighed. It was a one room cabin with an old cot. The living room was small and had an old couch with a small coffee table and a dusty fireplace. The kitchen was small, just enough for two people to move around. All in all it was the size of an apartment. She didn't mind of course. She had moved from hotel room to sleeping outside, so as far as she was concern, this was an upgrade.

The sound of a whistling kettle impaled the silence and Rai walked to the stove to pour herself some hot tea. Turning around she sat on her couch. She had moved into the abandoned cabin only three days ago and she couldn't be happier. She was just outside the village and it had taken her weeks to convince everyone that she wouldn't run away from the village. Her habits as a missing-nin had gotten her in alot of trouble when she had lived in her apartment just a few doors down from Naruto.

She didn't like the thought of always sleeping near others. She had after all spent most of her life in forests. Her nights in hotels were sparse compared to many nins and she wasn't used to the night life in the big village either. It always seemed that there was some kind of party somewhere near her street. How people could sleep through that, she didn't know. This led to her habit of living with Naruto. Compared to her room, his was much quieter...and messy-with actual furniture. Hers was just walls and a few needed appliences. Unlike her missing-nin days, her missions where fewer and the income, though higher payment, where shared with her team mates.

Naruto, though seemed to always have food, though it was ramen...and old milk, she didn't mind. She bought the fruit that she loved with his ramen to pay for her stay. They got along great. Between Sakura, Naruto and Rai, you would think that they had been friends forever. Rai had met with others like Lee, who she tried to avoid, and Kiba and Akamaru who always stayed a certain distance away. According to Hinata, Rai smelled like Yuumei which wasn't exactly a welcoming sent to a dog. Apparently, dogs only chase cats smaller then them, but get a _real_ cat and they turned into a scared mouse. Then there was the bomb-shell blonde, Ino. She was a character to Rai. Of course her antics at trying to get Rai hooked up with available shinobi were an adventure all in itself. Out of all the people that she had met though, she had to say that she and Temari got along the best, with the exception of Sakura. All three where a force to be reckon with when it came to angering them.

Rai put her empty cup down and looked at her watch. 4:15. She had to be at Naruto's in 15 mins. Why? Well because of a certain dark haired artist. Did Rai forget to mention that she had ended up tied to a tree for three days because of her loss of control when the said shinobi decided to give her his view on life? The nick names and insults that he threw at her ran off like water, but the way he told her his ideas on life and missing-nin ways pushed her to the edge. She had heard enough of biased and one-sided views but for them to be pushed in her face like that was enough to charge lightning with her anger alone. She had been through torture and the hard life first hand. She didn't need his view on her mistakes. That was why her and Naruto, who also had enough of Sai's mouth, decided to play a prank on him.

Rai grabbed her sword and her scarf to wrap around her cloud forehead protector. On her right fore arm was her leaf headband that was for all the world to see. She closed the door and walked off the porch. Turning to the village direction, she took off to meet up with Naruto at his apartment.

_So what is the plan? Castrate the boy or maybe cut out his tongue?__  
_

_Your forgetting Ino...If we did that to Sai then Ino would surely kill us for sabotaging her boyfriend.__  
_

_Oh, so you thought it through, eh? I'm glad you're starting to see it my way.__  
_

_You are overly violent...I'm just spending too much time listening to you, not like I have a choice.__  
_  
This earned her a chuckle from her kantana, Jaci, as he liked to be called. For the past three months, she had trained with Jaci and had learned multiple attacks along with some of her clan's jutsus. Though Jaci seemed very reluctant to help her other then what he felt was required, which might I add was very little. She had tried to ask him about her clan but all he would say was, "You're not ready", or, "You'll find out soon enough." All in all, he was secretive and very violent. But then again, he was always there for Rai and they had grew a strong friendship. Only recently when Rai meditated, he had taught her to enter her mind where she could meet his spirit. When she saw him, she was shocked-though, that was an understatement. Jaci was a tall and well built man with long midnight blue and silver robes. Long white hair was braided with blue beads. With unruly white bangs, he had striking violet eyes and pale skin. Instead of black highlights like Rai he had a blood red color like the ribbon on his hilt. To tell the truth, she found him very attractive and his age looked to be 25. Then again, did a spirit age?

Rai reached the gate to see Kotetsu and Izumo sleeping. Rolling her eyes, she placed an explosive note under there chairs and took a step back. Putting a hand in a sign, she whispered the release on the seals, causing the chair to knock both men on there backs. She summoned chakra to her feet and ran inside the gate before they found out it was her but Izumo caught sight of her moments before she disappeared. Oh, and she was going to get her share of a prank when they got off duty, that was a promise.

Rai arrived at Naruto's house, and right as she was about to knock, it opened to a wide eyed Naruto with a mouthful of ramen hanging out of his mouth. "Justgivemeasecondandwecango." He mumbled with a noodle falling onto his jacket.

Raising an eyebrow, she said the only thing that came to mind. "Huh?"

He swallowed his noodles and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before flashing a foxy grin. "Just give me a second and we can go." He walked in the apartment, leaving the door open for Rai to come in before going into the kitchen. "I have old milk in here but I think we need something else to make it smellier." He said as he pulled out a carton. Rai thought for a moment.

"Well, Kiba wouldn't have anything smelly because of his nose...same with Shino." She sat down on a stool and put a hand on the table while strumming her fingers in rhythm. "Hmm....Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, and Lee are out of the question."

"Yeah, but Lee does have dirty socks that smell," Naruto suggested.

Rai shook her head. "No. Him and Gai went through and did laundry the other day...Hey-" She jumped up and followed Naruto who went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. "What about Sakura?"

"Whatabouther?" he asked through foaming tooth paste.

"Well she spends most of her time at the hospitable or with us. She doesn't make herself dinner because she always comes to one of our houses. That means that she rather has no food or old food in her refrigerator."

Naruto spit out the tooth paste and rinsed his mouth before grabbing a towel and wiping his face. "Yeah. That's a good idea-lets go to her house!"

Five minutes later, they arrived to a locked door. "Do you have a key?"

"No...She never trusted me with a key," Naruto answered. Rai turned back to the troublesome door and thought for a moment. Then she summoned chakra to her pinky finger and put it to the lock, making an electric current run through the key-hole and unlocking the door. Stealthy, they walked into the house and into the kitchen. Rai opened the fridge, not paying attention to Naruto who began to search through the pan cabinet. Just as she found some old and moldy provolone cheese-or maybe Swiss-a loud **CLANG** sounded through the house, rattling her ear drums, she looked over at Naruto who had a pan on his head and pots all around him.

"What the hell?!" she whispered. "You're supposed to be a fricken ninja, not a circus clown!"

"Hey, I'm sorry! I thought I saw something and tried to turn around-"

"Turn around?! Does that mean that you where in there?" She asked skeptically.

"Uh...yeah. I thought that the cheese was back there-"

"Why the hell would cheese be back there?!"

"Well that's where I put it."

"..." There was a sudden surge of angry chakra and both of the intruders' eyes widened when they realized that they had in fact woken Sakura up..._Oh crap! _Rai grabbed Naruto and ran to the door before taking off into the night before Sakura could catch them.

Sakura turned around into the kitchen just a she missed them with two kunai ready to be thrown. Flipping on the light switch she saw that her refridgerator was opened and pots and pans strung out all across the floor. _Damn they got away. _Among the appliances was a milk carton and Sakura reached for it to see that the expiration date was months ago..._Naruto!_ Throwing the carton in the trash, she picked up her kitchen and went to bed with a scowl. She would be dreaming of ways to kill the knucklehead in the morning...

Naruto sneezed as they reached the roof top of Sai's apartment. "Hey Rai-chan...You don't think that Sakura knows it was us...do you?"

Rai thought for a moment before shaking her head. "Naa. She probably will think it was just some troublemakers or something."

(Sakura's Dream)

Naruto was hanging upside down with his ankles tied to the flag pole at the top of the Hokage tower. His mouth was gagged and he cried anime tears as he watched Sakura eat ramen by him with a wicked grin on her face...she was enjoying this. Naruto hanging upside down from none other then the hokage tower...what could be better.

Suddenly her grin turned into a full blown mischievous smile...

_A Naruto in underwear-Mwahahaa!!!__  
_

*******

"Ok...if you say so," said an nervous Naruto. They both snuck into Sai's bedroom to find him still sleeping. Tip-toeing over to his bed, Rai knelt down next to the side of the bed while Naruto rummaged through Sai's closet. Rai looked over at him and rolled her eyes. As long as the knuckle head didn't cause a commotion then she didn't care what he did.

Pulling out the moldy weapon she slowly lifted up his mattress. She hadn't planned on Sai sleeping at the very edge of it...but she could manage. Lifting it up a little more to get better leverage, she froze when Sai threw an arm over the bed before giving a loud snort through his nostrils. She waited for a moment before continuing with her "community service".

Meanwhile Naruto searched through the closet. He was bored to say the least that Sai didn't have any other clothes...why it mattered-I couldn't tell you. Turning around, he blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes. Straining his eyesight to its limit he looked at Sai's bed. Cerulean eyes widen, mouth dropping and finger pointing, he stood dumbfounded and speechless.

Rai looked over at him from the hand that covered her view to see him as frozen as she was moments ago. "What is it, Naruto?" she hissed out.

"Th-th-th-the...b-bed--isn't empt-ty." He stuttered, stil in a shocked phase.

"Of course it isn't, you douche. Sai's in it..." she trailed off and looked closer at the hand. Since when did Sai have hot pink, manicured nails? Kneeling up a little to see what was on the other side of Sai, she gasped and dropped the cheese, which incidentally, landed in Sai and companies' face...

They two said sleepers shot out of bed to catch sight of Naruto and Rai escaping through the window. "What the Hell?!" screeched a female voice. "Damn it! My hair is going to smell for weeks! I'll kill whoever did this!"

Sai got out of bed and grabbed his kunai pouch. "Not if I kill them first." He walked to the window and opened it up to see that the two troublemakers a few roofs down. Pulling on a pair of pants he lept up into the window and took off after Naruto and Rai.

The devious duo ran as fast as they could from the trailing Sai. "Is he mad?" Naruto asked earning a strange look from Rai. "If I had moldy old cheese dropped all over my face after a hot night of sex then I'd be pissed," she replied as they both looked back at Sai.

But he wasn't alone. Next to him where two tigers and a dog from his paintings and they were catching up. Both turned back to watch where they were going and summoned more chakra to there feet. "All-that...I'm saying is...that he never has shown...emotions like that before," Naruto panted. "Where are we going anyway? We need to hide."

"Gee, thanks for that, Captain Obvious," Rai rolled her eyes. "Just follow me and we'll be there soon enough." They jumped a few more roof tops before jumping into an alleyway. The paintings, followed by Sai, trailed behind only about 50ft. Rai led Naruto around a corner, then another until she came to a window and stopped, with Naruto running into her back. She gave him a glare as she picked herself up and did a few hand signs that Naruto had never seen. "Rai-we have to go," he pushed.

"Shut-up, and wait!" she hissed. There was a light click from the window and Rai began to lift it when a few shadows from the street light stretched across the ground around the corner. Panicking, Naruto pushed Rai and himself head first into the window and landed with a thump head first on the ground. The window, slid with a shut just as Sai turned the corner and stopped. Through the window, they could see Sai looking around the street for them and they held there breath from there spots underneath. The shadow of Sai and his paintings left to room and they both counted to five before looking at each other and nodding. Turning around, they looked out the window to see Sai down the block, but before either of them could breathe a sigh of relief, a sharp blade was held to there throats.

"So you thought that you could sneak in on me and live?" asked a familiar voice.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensie?" asked Naruto.

"Uh, hehe, hillo!" greeted Rai nervously. The blades retraced from there throats and they turned around to see a confused man. "How did you guys get in here? What are you doing?...How did you know where I live?" Kakashi asked.

"I only followed Rai," pointed Naruto as they both stood up.

"Yeah, well you see, I like to follow people around when there's nothing else to do so one day I followed you to see where you lived and that's how I saw you disable your traps with the hand signs," explained Rai. Kakashi thought for a moment before nodding his head. "I thought I sensed some one the other day," he said to himself. Suddenly Naruto's keen hearing heard Sai running back down the street and he tackled Rai and Kakashi. "Naruto! What's your problem-" Rai began but Naruto covered her mouth with his hand. "Shh!"

Sai ran past the window and back up onto the roof tops and Kakashi pushed Naruto off before standing up and sweat dropping. "So you're running away from Sai? Why?" he asked, not really sure if he wanted to know. Naruto stood up and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with a foxy grin. Kakashi sighed-Now he knew he didn't want to know.

**Okay so it was a boring chapter. I don't think I did that good on it. Oh, well. Now she is with a team, the elders are hiding something-part of it is the Uchiha massacre- and we still don't know the Chigiri clan's secrets. Next time they get an important mission!!! Woohhoo! And you don't want to miss out in the next two chapters that's for sure!****Thanks to Jager Nod for reviewing!! Please review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone!!! If you are wondering about Ibiki, he is a good guy. He will come around soon enough but I needed some one giving her some trouble so Sai and Ibiki came to mind. Don't get me wrong, cause I like both-hehe. Ibiki is one of the coolest guys and who can resist Sai's clueless-ness. ******

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.******

**************************

_I have no family...No friends. Only memories; too few and far in between. Like a fingerprint burned into an old photograph. Broken and faded; shrouded in my dark past. Only pain. Wandering without a course...What was lost was gained then lost again. Now the shadow settles in...Strength unknown, death unmystified. My life serving strangers and saving lives with one hand while the other-stained scarlet with the blood of the lives I have taken. "Murderer," they whisper. Thief. Killer. Sinner. Evil comes in many names, but I still want to believe in the heart that feels the sin. Forgiveness is given to those who ask. But that is only foolish hopes, right? I mean is there anyone who would except me? To give me a chance...___

_*******************___

Rai watched her team jump from branch to branch. She had a frown on her face as her thoughts began to cloud her mind. Kakashi was in front with Naruto and Sai, then Sakura followed right behind with Rai bringing up the end. Over the past three months, she had seen first hand what team work was and witnessed the bond that her team shared. She was shocked at how well they welcomed her into there friendship and their team work as a whole was impressive. Each person's talents complimented the others well and every one had a job. Kakashi was always the leader and Sakura the medic. Naruto was more like a secret weapon when it came to an ambush and Sai had extremely unusual tactics in fights. Rai's stealthy, pick-pocketing, and long distance attacks only helped in making missions easier and faster for them, which was why they had been getting even more missions then usual.

Though they got along and worked great together, Rai still felt like she was on the outside. She didn't belong here, so what was she doing? Her and Sakura got along famously. If you got Naruto and Rai together for too long then they would get into useless trouble in no time. Rai and Tenten got along well and even Hinata seemed to except her.

But that was it, wasn't it? They where accepting her into_ their _friendship. With Naruto spending more time with Hinata and Sai with Ino, she had a lot of extra time. Sakura had her hospitable shifts while Tenten was rather training or with Neji. And lets face it, Lee was out of the question. Though he was a nice guy, Rai just couldn't get used to his "youthful-ness". So what was a girl to do? She was still on probation for the next 6 months and couldn't leave the village past her house unless with her team. She didn't think anything negative towards them, after all it wasn't there fault they had a life. It was just that she was getting...restless. And when she got restless...things happened.

_"This box here needs to be delivered." Tsunade explained and place a wooden box onto the desk. "It's going to Jino clan in Bird Country. They seemed to have alot of people looking for it and it is extremely valuable."___

So that was where they were heading. It was nearly sunset and Rai, out of habit, began to pick up speed while sending shock waves through the trees. She was too busy looking at her surroundings to notice that she was passing Kakashi and the others. Finally his voice cut her back to reality. "Why don't you think of it as a vacation instead of a mission that has to get done so soon?" suggested Kakashi with and eye crinkle. Rai slowed down as much as she could force herself. "Sorry. It's only habit," she explained without looking at him.

"Don't worry about it. We'll make camp soon enough so you don't need to worry." Only ten minutes later did they make camp at a forest clearing. Rai and Sakura were sent to get firewood while the guys set up camp. After they set the campfire up and had there helping of instant ramen, thanks to a certain blonde, they sat around the campfire. After a grueling game of rock, paper, scissors, Rai's unlucky skills wound her up having first watch.

She laid on the ground while starring at the stars through leaves and branches. The night was still young and there was a calming breeze that raked the trees. In the distance you could see clouds forming over head towards Rain Country (Ame) and Rai looked at the moon that seemed to be watching her. She noticed that a ring of light surrounded it and she looked back at the clouds. _Looks like its going to rain tomorrow._

_You aren't going to just sit here all night are you?___

_Only for my shift...what else am I suppose to do?___

_You could always check to see what's in the box...just for fun.___

Rai shook her head. _Are you crazy? I have never looked in a seal, box, scroll, or anything for that matter when I'm delivering it. Its only a mission and not my concern what's inside. ___

She thought it over for a moment. Why was Jaci being so...nosey, jumpy, and violent? She knew he was hiding something from her but she could never get any info from him. It was like talking to a wall. No matter how much you push or argue, it wouldn't talk back-not that Rai would know off hand. Still she was starting to get suspicious on what was exactly behind her clan's secrets...

_I'm only saying that it may be something important. I mean who has a box delivered to them in Bird Country? Only people who want to hide...that's who.___

Rai had to admit that it did make sense. She decided that maybe taking a peak wouldn't hurt...it's not like she would do anything to it, right? Making her resolve she crept over to Naruto and Sai's tent where the box was being guarded. Sneaking in she found it in Naruto's arms. At least he was a heavy sleeper. She reached over to it and grasped it in both hands before slowly pulling it away. Suddenly, Naruto shot up from his sleep and opened his mouth for--no doubt--profanities. Rai's eyes widened and she dived onto Naruto. Of course this shut him up when he opened his eyes to see Rai kissing him. So much for him being a light sleeper. As soon as she was sure he wouldn't yell, she got off of him and motioned for him to follow her outside the tent.

Sitting back on a log, she looked over to see Naruto making his way. "Hey...uh, I like you really, but I have Hinata and...uh-"

Rai rolled her eyes and pulled Naruto down next to her. "Shut up. I only kissed you so you wouldn't yell."

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Good, becuase I was thinking that you were part of my fan girls." A punch went flying into his head. "Riiiight. And which fan club is that hmm? You're lucky Hinata listens to you and not Ino or she would think you were more of a perv then you already are."

"You were with me when we saw Ino and Sai together!" he pointed.

Rai pushed his finger out of her face and hissed, "Shut up! You'll wake everyone."

"Sorry." He looked around the clearing then back at Rai and the box. "What are you doing anyway?"

Rai picked the box up and turned it around; looking for any traps that might've been placed on it. "I'm going to have a peak inside-"

"What?!" Naruto jumped from his spot on the log and Rai tackled him before he could make any more noise. "We can't do that...If we do then we'll get in so much trouble."

"Naruto, have you ever stole anything or peaked in a scroll before?" Rai asked while taking her seat again.

Thoughts of when he was tricked by his first teacher to get a forehead protector and the time in the forest of death when he and Sakura wanted to look in the scroll came to him..."Nope. Never have," he said looking anywhere but her.

She gave him a skeptical look before stating in the kindest way, "you're a damn lair." She looked around before turning back to him. "Listen. Bird Country doesn't have the nicest ninja so if they wanted a box delivered to them when alot of people are after it then there is something important in it. All I'm saying is that if its really important and the box does fall into the wrong hands then wouldn't you want to at least have a plan?"

Naruto thought for a moment before puffing out his chest and doing his style of a nice guy pose before stating, "No one will get there hands on it. They have to go through me and that is impossible, believe it!"

Rai hit him in the back of the head before badgering him, "We're talking about 'what if's' here, you baka."

"All right, all right...you hit hard," he said while rubbing his head. "I thought only Sakura could hit like that, but you proved me wrong."

"That's not very hard to do...So what do you say?"

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"But what if it has something important inside?"

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"And we took what ever was inside and put it in a scroll to protect it."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"And if the enemy ever got the box, you would have the scroll with the object in it and you saved the day."

"Curiosity...cat...I always was a toad person."

"I knew you'd see it my way." Together they leaned over the box and Rai began to open it when a hand slammed it shut and knocked both ninja on the ground.

"What do you think you're doing," asked a not too pleased voice. Both looked over there feet that where in the air to see an angry  
Kakashi.

"I-I was just- and you...before the tent caught fire, and my socks," Naruto began to ramble.

"Naruto," said Kakashi cutting the blonde off, "I am extremely disappointed in your choice. I thought that Jiriya would've taught you better. How do you expect to be Hokage if you can't even keep yourself from looking in a box?"

"But Kakashi, I-"

"No." Rai said as she stood up. "It wasn't his fault. I talked him into it and it was only for the good of the mission."

Kakashi narrowed his eye. "_Good of the mission?_ I know that you're used to not following rules, Rai, but that's how _we_ do things. Perhaps you shouldn't be put on missions for a while to break you of your habits...Instead you can be put on some other team until you're ready to be responsible and follow rules like a normal leaf kunoichi."

"But Kakashi- you can't kick her off the team." Naruto protested.

"I just did, Naruto. Now get some sleep so we can finish the mission tomorrow." He turned around to walk back to his tent with box in hand.

"I'm not a leaf kunoichi." Rai said making Kakashi stop.

"You're right, you're not. That would give you honor and a conscious, one that you clearly don't have," Kakashi said without looking back and he disappeared into his tent.

Rai and Naruto stood in silence. All they wanted to do was keep what ever it was safe while at least knowing what it was. I mean they did it with good intentions. Naruto looked over to Rai who glared at the white-haired shinobi's tent. The light from the campfire danced with the shadows on her face and her scar looked deeper and harsh.

"Rai...I'll talk to him in the morning...I'm sure he'll calm down soon enough."

Rai's expression softened and she looked at Naruto. "Don't worry about it...I didn't mean for you to get in trouble."

Naruto grinned at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You know what they say. Good friends bail you out of jail but best friends are sitting there with you saying 'that was fucking awesome!'"

Rai laughed and gave him a hug. "You think I'm your best friend." Naruto nodded. "Yup. You, Sakura, and Hinata." Rai laughed again and Naruto looked at her with a confused expression. "What did I say?"

"You're right Naruto. You do have fan girls. Three of them." He grinned again and they sat on the log. "You know," Rai said after a while. "Sakura told me everything."

Naruto gave her a strange look. "Everything?"

"Yeah. About you and Sasuke. How you were best friends and rivals....Right before I met you I ran into his group." She pulled out a kunai and twirled it between her fingers. "I didn't see him, only two others."

"Is that how you were injured?" Rai nodded and Naruto looked at the fire. "If we ever see him, then we'll bring him back..." His voice got quite, "if he doesn't come back then I'll kill him."

"Would you really do that to him?" Naruto nodded. "He tried to kill me and Sakura...that's not something that I'll just forget." He looked around then back at Rai. "So how did you become a missing nin?"

It was Rai's turn to stare at the fire for a moment. "My clan had always traveled. I never knew why but we did. When I was five, my father left me and my mother. No goodbyes, no explanation. Just left. After that I wanted to grow strong and help protect my mom who had an un-cure able illness at the time. A few of my cousins began to teach me a few justus and I was learning faster then any one had seen... Of course that was because I was the first in my generation to have control over lightning. When I was ten, my clan was murdered."

"What happened?"

"Well, I'm not really sure. All I know was that a group attacked and killed everyone. I was almost dead when my father got word of what happened and came to see. He found me barely alive and took me with him. Since then, he had taught me how to steal. Of course he wasn't exactly the perfect father figure. He got mixed up with the wrong men and at the time, I was only a free card."

"W-what do you mean_, free card_?" Naruto asked. Rai looked up at him and smiled. But it wasn't her normal smile...This one told more then he needed to know.

"It came down to his life or mine and with me being the last of my clan, I was more valuable. One day he brought three other men to the hotel room to take me away. They tied me up and dragged me out the door while my father only watched and sipped on his sake...I never meant to do what I did. It wasn't my intentions, anyway," she said while looking at her hands with glazed eyes. "My father was the first man that I ever killed along with the men that took me away...that was the first time I activated Arashingan and I lost control over it."

"I'm sorry." Naruto wrapped an arm around Rai.

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong. And you're story didn't start off the best either from what Sakura has told me."

"I never met my family, but that doesn't mean that I have it the worst...I mean I never had to kill my father. I've been betrayed by Sasuke-teme, and that hurt. He was like a brother."

"I'm sure if you give him time then he'll come around..." Rai replied as she looked at the stars.

The next day was quiet. Naruto stayed in the back with Rai and Sakura in the middle with Kakashi and Sai in the lead. It was a quiet breakfast. A quiet travel and a quiet drop off. Even as they traveled back to Fire Country it was quiet. Sakura knew something was going on but when she asked, no one gave her an answer. Naruto just looked down in shame and Rai gave her a small, sad smile. Sai was clueless as ever and Kakashi just shook his head and sighed. The only sound heard was the wind that seemed to start to pick up speed and a scattered rumble of thunder here and there.

She couldn't take it much longer so she decided to break the silence with the best thing she could think of. "I spy with my little eye...something green."

"..."

"Uhm...A leaf!" guessed Naruto. Sakura sighed. At least he was coming around. "Okay, let me go again. I spy something white."

"Snowflake." Sai guessed. Now Sai was coming around...Sakura smiled. All she needed was the last two in the team to play. Suddenly, Sai fell out of the tree as a branch hit him in the back of the head. Sakura and Naruto looked over to see Rai dusting off her hands before following Kakashi through the trees.

Both Naruto and Sakura sweat dropped as they looked down at Sai who rubbed his head from the ground. Shrugging, they followed the others through the trees.

With Kakashi, he had been stressed all day. He hadn't really meant to say those things to Naruto and Rai last night. Not in a mean way. All he wanted was to get his point across. Unfortunately, he had went a little far on the insults. He sighed and looked over his shoulder. He really did need to apologize to them. His team wasn't acting like a team. The only one who was would be Sakura and she could only do so much. It wasn't her responsibility to fix his problems either. He made his resolve and stopped on a tree branch. He turned around to see Rai stop a few branches away. He furrowed his brow. _She's keeping her distance. ___

Naruto and the others stopped to see what was happening. "Is it time for ramen?!" Naruto asked.

Kakashi smiled. "No, Naruto, I was just-" He stopped his eyes widened. "Get Down!" Everyone jumped to the ground a second before the branches that they were on were littered in weapons. Rai un-sheathed her sword while Sai pulled out a scroll and a paint brush. A moment later and the branches above them where filled with missing-nin.

"What do you want?" Kakashi asked with his sharingan on.

One of the men jumped to the ground. "All we want is to know where you dropped the box off at. Then we'll be on our way and leave your little ninja alone." He looked over the team and his gaze lingered on Rai and Sakura.

"You think we'll just tell you? Think again!" Naruto activated his jutsu and the area on the ground filled with clones.

The leader of the group laughed. "You think those will help you?"

"You'll find out soon enough," answered Sakura. And just like that, the fight started. Sakura began to hit every tree and enemy in her reach. Trees fell like dominoes with a stray tree landing only inches behind Naruto. He froze from his fight with his opponents before sweat dropping at how close he was from being smashed under the tree. "Hey! Watch where you're throwing those fists!"

Sakura gave him a dark glare after punching a man who was sent flying. "You want me to hit you next?!" She yelled back while raising a fist. Naruto waved his hands in front of him. "N-no. The trees are good. Hehe-keep them flying!"

He turned back to the two who he was fighting. "She's scary," commented one nin. His companion nodded his head vigorously in agreement. Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Try training with her." There was a pause before they went back to fighting. Sai was easily taking down multiple ninjas at a time. Behind him was Kakashi who used his water dragon to wipe out a group. Looking over his left shoulder, he saw a kunai coming at Sai who had yet to see it. Kakashi tackled Sai before the blade made it's mark, but instead of Sai it hit Kakashi's shoulder. "Are you alright?" Kakashi asked.

The much anticipated rain began to fall on the battle. Sai looked around at his paintings and smiled, "I was, but now it looks like I have to have a different plan." Kakashi got up and charged at a few other nin. The sun was nowhere to be seen and the rain only began to get harder. A sudden light caught his attention and he turned to see Rai us a lightning attack to take a few enemies out.

As Kakashi threw a kunai at another which made its mark, he began to notice his attacks where slower. The bleeding in his shoulder wasn't stopping and the wound wasn't even deep...Was the weapons poisoned? That would be the only way to explain it. He looked around and noticed that there where only a few ninja left standing. Just enough for him to take on by his self. "Team 7!" he yelled. "I want you guys to get out of here. I'll take care of the rest and meet up." He dodged a few punches and back flipped away. "Naruto is now the leader." He saw that no one was moving so he yelled, "That's an order!"

Naruto hesitated before jumping into the trees followed by the others. Turning back Kakashi looked over at the 12 ninja that where left. "Looks like you caught on," teased the leader. Kakashi panted as he realized his guess on the poison was right. "I think that you should know that the maker of the poison is none other then Akasuna no Sasori who was killed a few months ago. This was his latest poison."

Kakashi's eye widened, "how did you get it?" The man chuckled before answering, "We are one of the Akatsuki's sources. In fact we were sent to get the box because it had something in it, but you still won't tell us where you dropped it off at."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. At least the others were safe. All he had to do was finish these ninja off and Sakura could heal him...hopefully. "You're still not getting the location either." He would have to make this quick.

They jumped through the trees while trying not to slip on the wet branches. The rain covered there sight and they could hardly see. Everyone shivered from the wind and there clothes stuck to there bodies with Rai and Sakura's hair sticking to their faces. Finally Naruto came to a stop on a branch and the others followed. "What are you doing?" Sai asked.

"I'm the leader of this team and as leader I say we go back and help our leader!" Rai gave naruto a w.t.f look before shaking her head and smiling for the first time that day.

Sakura nodded before shoving a fist in the air. "Shannaro! Let's go kick their asses!"

"Well what are we waiting for?" Rai said. She took off in a green blurr back through the trees so the others could see.

She finally reached the area where the fight was to see it empty except for a lone body of Kakashi who was slumped over against a tree. Narrowed green eyes glanced around through the falling rain. There was no sign of the enemy nin except for the ones rather dead or unconscious on the ground.

_Something's not right, kid. Keep a guard up._ Rai nodded to show that she understood.

Shortly after, the others landed right behind her. Naruto immediately saw Kakashi and took off towards him. "Naruto--no!" Rai yelled as she tried to grab his orange jacket but fell into the mud when she missed. _The Baka!__  
_

Just as she thought, it was a trap and the rest of the nin jumped out and grabbed onto Naruto. "Let him go!" Sakura ordered as she helped Rai up.

The men just laughed at them. "Don't think so, pinky. The only way that will happen is if you tell us what we want to know."

Rai looked up at the sky to see a streak of lightning dart across the sky one moment and was gone in the next; illuminating the last five men. Smiling she closed her eyes and let the rain fall onto her face before turning back to the fight. "Sakura," she said getting her attention. "You and Sai have to find a way to get to Kakashi and guard him."

Sai nodded but Sakura scowled. "What about Naruto?"

"I'll worry about that. Just guard Kakashi." Sai and Sakura exchanged glances before taking off towards the group. Two men charged at them but before they got too close, Rai snapped her fingers and a lightning bolt streaked towards them. One was hit while the other dodged out of the way in a roll, giving Sakura and Sai room. Another jumped in the way but Sakura through a punch to the ground making the man fall into the crater.

"That's it!" yelled the leader who held onto Naruto. "You just killed the boy!" Before he could cut Naruto's throat. Rai appeared behind him and stabbed him with her senbons with a paper seal attached to one. He yelled and let go of Naruto to try and hit Rai. Jumping out of reach she set the seal off, making the senbons charge with lightning. There was a blood stopping scream from the man as he was electrocuted before falling lifelessly to the ground, leaving the forest in silence. The two men that were left charged at Rai who pulled her blade out with a _shing. ___

_Let me taste their sins.__  
___

Rai raised her blade with half-lidded eyes. "Judge Fairly, Jaci," she said before cutting both men down with her 'blade of wind' attack. Looking at the fallen bodies, her brows furrowed. She place Jaci back in his sheath before looking down at her hands that were drenched. Scarlet blood ran down her hands and a streak of lighting illuminated it as if shoving the reality into her face.

_(Flashback)___

_Rai kneeled in a puddle of blood. All around her were bodies. The corpse of her father stared wide-eyed into nothing-ness, the shock of what she had done written all over his face. She sobbed while trying to remember to breathe. Her lungs were frozen from fear and she gasped out to calm herself. Her heart was in her throat along with a pain that throbbed. Looking down at her hands, she saw crimson smeared and dripping into her lap. She knew that her hands where stained...stained on her once pale complexion. ___

_That night she screamed. Screamed to the world with all the pain she felt...___

_...Until the man found what he was looking for in her weakened state...__  
_

**********

"Rai! Kakashi has been poisoned!" Sakura said, breaking the woman from her thoughts. She shook her head to rid herself of the memories before rushing over to her team. "The poison won't let his blood clot and is slowly stopping is organs. I can't get it out without supplies and he only has five hours till it's untreatable."

Rai looked over the unconscious man to see him stabbed and bleeding from his ribs, shoulder, arms and a long wound to the back. "We have to get him to the hospitable." Sakura said.

"The closest one is a day and half's travel at top speed," said Sai shaking his head.

Sakura looked at Kakashi's tired face. Then an idea came to her mind. Turning to Naruto she said, "You can use the nine-tailed fox's chakra to get him to the hospitable!"

Naruto nodded his head and reached to get Kakashi, but Rai stopped him. "I'm faster then you so I should take him. I'll get there in three hours tops." When Sakura began to think it over Rai added, "Besides what if Naruto ran into more enemies? I know how to lose them without getting into a fight. Especially in rain."

**She's got a point, kit. Let the Chigiri take the copy-cat and we'll stay with these two.****  
**

"Okay I agree." Naruto said. "I'm the leader after all so you take him to the hospitable and we'll meet you at Fire's border tomorrow evening. I'll send Sai ahead to Konoha to get a team of Anbu to meet us there."

Sakura smiled at his maturity. "We'll need to get a team of medics too," she reminded. "That way we can keep him stable. Remember Rai that when you take him, just have the medics extract the poison. Don't wait too long because leaf-nin aren't welcomed in most spots. Once he's stable then leave with him to meet us."

Rai nodded. "Naruto, Sai, I want you to strip Kakashi-"

"What?!" Naruto jumped up and pointed a finger. "Why?! Are you suggesting something?! He's almost dead and you want me to strip him?!"

Rai rolled her eyes. "You have to strip him of his _ninja gear_. If we're going to enemy territory then I don't want them knowing he's a leaf shinobi."

Sakura looked over at Rai. "What about you?" Rai took off her leaf headband and through it in the mud. "I'm not honorable enough to be one," she said quietly, but Sakura heard her over the rain.

"Look I don't know what has happened between everyone but as soon as we get back, we're having a team 7 meeting." Sakura said. Everyone nodded and Sai tapped her shoulder. "Now what?" he asked.

Rai walked over to Kakashi and put a hedge jutsu on him. His gravity defying hair was still white but now in the style of Izumo. His features where still pale and didn't change much but with his vest off and kunai pouch, he looked completely different. Rai removed his head band to show his scar and pulled out an eye patch from her pocket to place it over Kakashi's Sharingan.

"Hey," asked Naruto. "Why do you have an eye patch?" Rai grinned at the blonde. "It's a long story...I'll tell you when we get home."

With that said, they helped Rai get Kakashi on her back before stepping back. "Do you want us to take you're forehead protector and weapons too?" Sai asked. Rai shook her head.

"Where I'm going, missing cloud-nin like me are some what welcomed..."she lied. At least part of it was a lie. She summoned chakra to her feet and with one last nod to the others and a 'good luck' she shot off into the storm.

Sakura gave a worried glance to the two boys before asking. "Do you know by chance, where the closest hospitable is?"

Sai gave a fake grin. "Yeah. Snowflake and the Scarecrow are going to Amegakure."

**Dun-Dun Duuuunnnn! And we all know what criminal organization just happens to be there...Mwahahahaaa!! So we get a look into Rai's past. And poor Kaka-kun!!! Sorry if it's a bit OC for Kakashi. I didn't think so, but keh its all in your opinion.******

**Anyway, please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**So now it's the moment we have all been waiting for! ****Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...******************_Like two doomed ships that pass in storm, we had crossed each other's way. But we made no sign. We said no word...We had no word to say.__************_

_

* * *

The trees bowed to the storm and waved in vicious swings. Rain pelted down to the earth, making mud soaks the grass. As Rai reached Rain Country, the grass grew higher and the trees began to get further apart. Rain felt like needles to her exposed face and her fingers were painfully numb. Her nose was running and her legs burned with the extra weight. She silently thanked any Kami out there for all the training she had put herself through the last three months._

Rai jumped onto the grassy earth as lightly as she could as soon as she passed the last tree. Now all that was needed was to travel over flat land and hope that enemy nin weren't hiding in the grass. Charging chakra to increase, she disappeared into a jade blur towards empty darkness. Her breath came in pants and plumes warmed her face. The wind was at her front and lightning darted across the skies, illuminating the earth. Thunder followed shortly after and her chakra seemed to hum with the music.

Shifting her wait as she jumped over a river, Kakashi settled into a more comfortable position. The jarring woke him up slightly and he groggily opened an eye. "Wh-at...There can't..." he managed to say before falling unconscious against Rai's shoulder. Worry filled her and she stopped to check his temperature. His forehead was burning hot and rain mixed with sweat. His temperature was dangerously high. She had to hurry.

Legs and back aching, she pulled Kakashi back on and continued running. "Almost there," she said more to herself, trying to block out the pain. Finally she could sense an extremely large amount of chakra signatures in the dark. She was after all running blind--with the exception of her shock waves. Then again with all the chakra she was using between the hedge for Kakashi, her speed, and the shock waves, it was taking its toll on her. Any other shinobi and they would've passed out like a light. That was one reason why she was thankful for her bloodline.

Finally lights winked through the falling rain and she squinted to see how far it was. She reached the top of a grassy hill and looked down. It was only half a mile away and she was two and a half hours into the five that where given.

Gather the last of her strength she rushed towards the city and prepared for a lot of persuading. After all a hot white haired kunoichi in a city full of missing nin wasn't the best combination. Add that with the kunoichi being a tired and slightly pissed Rai and you were definitely brewing trouble. She had only been to Ame once before and that was only for a short assassination which was years ago. Since then she had tried to avoid it since there were so many missing nin.

Rai came to a stop at the gates to see two men leaning against the gate casually as if a thunderstorm wasn't happening at all. When they noticed Rai, both men took out a kunai before relaxing. "What's this, eh?" asked a tall brute that reminded Rai of Ibiki. "Who are you and what's your business here?"

Rai shifted Kakashi on her back in case they started a fight. "I need help. My brother and I where travelling when we where ambushed," she explained while taking a step closer. Both men exchanged glances before she continued. "Please--he needs a doctor." Seeing that she wasn't getting anywhere she walked to where they could see her. Both pairs of eyes looked over the wet kunoichi with long platinum hair and shiny green eyes, rosy cheeks pale skin and her deep red tank top stuck to her skin. Holding back a nosebleed one of the men stepped aside to allow her passage.

"Just follow this street till you reach the biggest tower. Three buildings down to the right will be the hospitable."

Rai said a quick 'thanks' before following the street lamps down the road. There where many bars and casinos throughout this part of the city, but as she got closer to the tower, she noticed that the buildings seemed to sober up a bit and began to get quieter. It was almost midnight and the night life was nothing short of interesting. As she reached the tower, she was impressed at the structure of it. It was tall--taller then the hokage tower in Konoha and was backed up against a cliff. Who ever lived there must have had an ego complexion. Shaking her head, she continued to the hospitable, praying that her hedge would work the rest of the night.

Bursting through the doors, she rushed inside the hospitable. Running past the desk where a nurse sat, she went into an elevator and hit the button to the 5th floor. "Wait! Where are you going?!" yelled the frantic nurse as the doors shut with a _ding. _Rai felt the elevator move and she waited while tapping her foot restlessly. All that was heard was the gentle sound of the music that was quickly becoming the bane of her existence. _Breathe, we're almost there...Almost there...almost..._Ugh, she couldn't take it anymore. She summoned more chakra to the elevator to speed it up, but accidentally added too much, making the elevator slam to a stop. Rai gained her balance before she fell and as soon as the doors opened enough for her to squeeze through; she darted out and to the desk. "I need a doctor," she panted to a person behind a newspaper. "Now."

The said person folded the paper down enough to see Rai. It was an older woman with faded brown hair that had grey hair at the roots. She had on thick black glassed and bright red lipstick. As if that wasn't enough, she smacked-loudly might I add- on a piece of gum before pointing to a seat and looking back at the newspaper. "Take a seat and the doctor will be with you," she said in a scratchy voice.

Rai narrowed her eyes but in a polite voice said," This is kind of important, ma'am. So if you'd be kind to let me see the doctor then there won't be a problem."

"Look, sweetheart," the woman said in an irritated tone while turning a page of her paper. "I've been around this block a time or two so I'm sure you can manage waiting for a few minutes."

Rai's nostrils flared and if she was a cartoon character, her face would be red with smoke coming out of her ears. She reached over the desk with one hand and pulled the newspaper away from the unsuspecting woman. "Listen here and listen good! I need a goddamn doctor right now! And if you don't get one down here in twenty seconds then it will be you who needs him with your fourth degree burns!"

"That won't be needed." said a new voice. Rai looked up to see a doctor in his late 30's pacing towards her with a nurse at his heels with a clip board in hand. "I'll take a wild guess that this man is injured." He didn't wait for Rai to explain before he signaled for a stretcher. Minutes later they had Kakashi in a hospitable bed hooked up to machines.

"When we were ambushed, they poisoned him and the poison won't let the blood clot and his organs are failing." Rai explained as the doctor did a quick examination. "So...You can help him right?"

"...Yes we can," he said after a long pause. Rai gave him an untrusted glare as to what the silence had told. "Is there something wrong, sir?" she asked even though she knew he would lie.

"Not at all. We'll need you to sit on the corner chair over there," he said pointing to the other side of the room. "Stay if you would like but you are welcomed to go to a hotel room."

Rai took a seat in the corner and thought over the doctor's behavior for a moment. "Have you ever seen a poison like this?"

"No. I never have seen anything like this," he answered without looking up from his work.

_The lying bastard. Don't let him trick you Rai...He wouldn't have started on the healing this soon if he wasn't familiar with it.__  
_

_You're right...We'll have to stay and watch the rest of the night. He's hiding something.__  
_

Of course this was easier said then done. The process was long and with two nurses and one doctor, it seemed to drag. Two hours passed till the procedure was finished. "Status?" asked the doctor.

"Stable and well. There is a trace of poison in his system still but he'll live," answered the nurse who was busy scribbling on the clip-board. With a satisfactory nod, the doctor turned to Rai. "I take it that you'll spend the night here?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all. There in that cabinet," he said pointing to a supply desk against the wall, "is a blanket for you and a spare pillow. Don't worry about your brother. He'll be well soon enough." He paused for a moment and glanced from Kakashi back to Rai. Motioning to the nurse to leave, he followed with a, "we'll leave you to your sleep."

Rai waited until they left before walking to the window. Water streaked down the window pane and her warm breath clouded her view. She took the sleeve of her jacket and wiped the window so she could see. The storm was still going and she could feel the thunder rumble in the distance.

Turning back to her seat she sat down with a soft ump and sighed. "Looks like we'll be staying till morning," she said to the sleeping Kakashi. The room was encased in a silence except for a beep-beep of the monitor. Eye lids grew heavy and Rai tried to shake the sleep away but soon failed and she too was soundly asleep.

****************

* * *

Looking out at the forlorn city, a man stared through an open window. He admired the rain; cherished it. It was a reflection on life in his view. So lost and out of place, yet it fit perfectly...Rain had been around for centuries--in moments of love, in moments of pain, in moments of anger, and moments of lust...Much like the moments that filled his life. But most of those moments where lived in loneliness...

That was his mood now, as dreary and forlorn as the city that he watched. He had always had a feeling of lost that only the rain could fill...Like a drug, it tamed his restless thoughts, but never did it warm him. Never did he feel the empty space in his soul warm with passion untold. The feeling itself was foreign to the orange haired man.

There was a sudden cold raindrop that landed on his cheek and slowly rolled down to his chin. For a moment he stood still, his thoughts playing the possibility that perhaps he had began to cry. But his clouded mind cleared the solution to the drop being too cold--even for a man such as himself. A wry smirk curled his lips. Man, keh...He was a God. Grey-ringed eyes looked to the storm clouds that hid the dawn sky like a veil. Another drop fell gently under his eye. Bringing two fingers to his cheek he stared at the small reflection in the water.

"Pein-sama."

The man didn't look to the source of the voice but instead back to the rain fall. He let the roar of distant thunder echo off the walls with nature's rhythm before turning ringed eyes to the blue haired woman in the doorway. "Yes, Konan."

"There is a doctor here to see you..."she paused. "He says that it's urgent." Pein closed his eyes and took a deep breath before walking to his desk and picking up papers. "I'll see him now. By the way, have you heard word on Deidara and Tobi recently?"

"Yes," she answered softly. "They said that the mission was successful and that they're still in Wave Country. In a few days they'll be in Fire."

"Good. I'm pleased to know that Deidara hasn't tried to kill Tobi again." The doors opened up to an exhausted doctor with a clip board and vial in hand. He bowed politely to Konan then to Pein. "I understand that something has come up."

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry for bothering you." He set the vial and notes onto Pein's desk. "Last night at 11:30, there was two ninja that barged into the hospital demanding a doctor. A young woman and a man to be specific. The man was unconscious and wounded. It seems that he was infected by none other then Master Sasori's latest poison."

Pein picked the vial up and shook the dark purple liquid around before setting it down and folding his arms on the desk. "Are you sure that it is Sasori's poison?"

"Yes, sir. I would bet my life on it," he said with another bow.

"And that's exactly what is on the line," commented the paper kunoichi.

"So you suspect that they are enemy?" Pein asked and he received a nod. "Where's your proof other then the poison?"

"W-w-well...I uh...don't have any. The young woman had a cloud band that marked her as a missing nin while her brother didn't have any and was weaponless. But I believe he is still a shinobi due to his body's fit condition."

Pein closed his eyes and thought it over. So...there were enemy shinobi in his village. They seemed to have tricked his staff, or at least partially. If the doctor wasn't so sure about it, then Pein would over look the situation as the man being overly dramatic. But it seemed as if the doctor was so sure that he risked his very life to bring it to Pein's attention. Very well. If these shinobi thought that they could sneak in then they had another thing coming.

Standing up, he walked around his desk to the doctor, whose eyes widened as he scuttled away from Pein, but he didn't take any notice of the man's fear. "Where are they now?"

*******************

* * *

Beep-beep-beep.

Rai rolled over in her chair and burrowed her head under her arms.

Beep-beep-beep.

Growling, she covered her ears with her hands and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block the insistent beeping out.

Beep-beep-beep.

Ugh, she had enough. With a grunt, she bolted from the chair, ready to smash the vexating alarm. As she opened her eyes, she looked around the white room.

Beep-beep-beep.

Sighing, she shook her head. Now she remembered everything. Stretching her stiff neck and back, she made her way to the window. The storm seemed to had let up but the rain continued to come down at a steady pace. There were rays of light shining down in the distance showing that it was early morning. Looking back at Kakashi, a small smile bloomed her tired face. At least he was ok.

_We better get moving kid. I don't want you staying here for too long. __  
_

_We'll leave soon enough. What are you worried about?__  
_

_Nothing. It's just not safe being in enemy territory for too long. __  
_

Shrugging it off as one of Jaci's jumpy moments she walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. _Yikes. Look at my hair. _She searched for a brush until she found a comb and began to tend to her hair. As she set the comb down, her eyes came to some tooth paste by the sink. _Thank Kami!!_ Using her finger she brushed her teeth before rinsing and going back to the sleeping Kakashi.

"Well, I know how much you've enjoyed your vacation, but it's time to go home," Rai said to Kakashi as she began to unhook the IV from him. "You have a lot of work to get done and it won't get finished on its own. Like the whole team 7 meeting that Sakura's taking charge of..." Rai paused and shook her head with a smile. "On second thought, we should take our time getting back...you know, get lost on the road to life."

She unhooked the monitor so that it wouldn't let the doctors know that something was going on. Turning back, she lifted Kakashi with a grunt out of the bed. Suddenly, Rai froze as a foreign chakra surrounded the entire building. The entire hospitable seemed to shudder and Rai fell to her knees gasping. Her lungs felt like lead as if an invisible hand was around her throat. She coughed violently and tried to reach a hand to the unconscious shinobi on the ground. What ever this chakra was, the user was un-godly powerful and was after something...or someone.

As soon as the chakra let up, Rai jumped to her feet and wrapped her right arm around Kakashi's waist while holding his arm that was over her shoulders.

_Kid, get out of there!__  
_

Rai rushed to the door, hoping to escape through the halls or stairs. Her hearted thumped loudly in her throat and fear racked her body. Stopping at the door, she reached for the door knob that seemed so far out of her reach. Finger tips grazed the brass handle before it turned...

Cyan eyes widened and she froze with her hand still outstretched. Slowly, the door opened from the outside to reveal a man only six inches from her finger tips.

She stared into endless eyes that taunted her--Eyes that looked into her barren-soul, her jaded heart. She could feel his gaze eat away at her shield that she spent her life making...Her heart began to beat even harder as if whispering to him, "I'll show you all my pain."

Deep.

That is how she would explain it. Cold. Liquid ice that held sadness, but that too was guarded...He looked at her with a blank expression. Piercings trailed up his nose and lips; even the shell of his ear much like her own. But even so Rai could only admire the complete picture that stood in front of her. Orange hair stood on end in spikes but through the rough and masculine features, there was a gentle edge to him.

Pein stared at the two strangers in front of him. At first his gaze landed on the unconscious man that slumped against the young woman. Immediately, he recognized him as Hatake Kakashi that had fought against a number of his Akatsuki. His first reaction was to kill him right then, but a small charge of chakra drew his attention to the young woman.

Her platinum and onyx locks hung down to her mid-back. _Chigiri. _He recognized her features from the clan, but that thought was pushed to the back of his mind. He stared at her for a moment and a strange tingle spent down his spine.

Cyan eyes stared back in a widen state. There was so much raw emotions running through those eyes as if it was bottled lightning that burned the sorrow and pain from his soul. The loneliness that he had once felt was shattered with a glance into those eyes.

Was this what he was missing? He could feel a deep pull towards the woman, aching to be near her. As if entranced.

_Looks like something has caught my interest. _His ringed eyes narrowed slightly before taking a step forward. Rai immediately broke from her trance and jumped back a few extra feet. Whoever this man was, she couldn't be too close. As she watched the man close the door slowly behind him, she heard a soft _click_ signaling that he locked the door. Rai couldn't help but notice the man's casual movements and the tension that seemed to pull her towards him from deep inside her.

What was this? Was it trick? A genjustu? The man turned to face her but instead of stoic eyes like before, these where calculating. Rai grew even tenser as she walked backwards towards the window while trying to keep a firm grip on Kakashi. The man didn't move but instead watched in interest.

"We don't want trouble," she said in a strong voice. "My brother was injured and now we're leaving."

"We are fighters of action. Lies do not become us," Pein said in a tenacious tone.

Rai paused to mull over what he said before furrowing her brows. "How did you know?"

"Hatake has had a few run ins with my members."

Rai looked at his cloak before it dawned on her. This wasn't just some high level and dangerous shinobi. This was the high level and _extremely_ dangerous _leader of Akatsuki!_ Rai wasn't panicking before but she was close to it now.

Swallowing, she reached a hand behind her to open the window up. As it slid open, cold rain hit her back, making a shiver run down her spine. She stepped up on the sill and glanced at the ground below her from five stories. Pein smirked. "You won't escape that easily."

"Why not? We didn't do anything to you. I see no reason for you to stop us."

"That is a childish assumption. You are enemy here and as such I will not have charity work given to men who only cause will more trouble." Pein started to walk slowly to Rai.

"So what now? Do you plan to kill us?" Pein stopped right as he reached Rai and raised a hand to her face. She closed her eyes and flinched away, waiting for the blow. Instead a painful hit, she felt a soft graze of his fingers against her cheek. Opening her eyes to look at the legendary shinobi, she was slightly shocked to see confusion in his eyes. The gaze that he stared at her with was distant as if he was having an internal battle.

A knock on the door, broke the trance and he turned his head slightly to glance at the door. Rai took this opportunity to jump out the window and into the cold rain. Pein looked back to the empty window and narrowed his eyes as a cunning smirk graced his lips. He wasn't done with her yet.

**************

* * *

Rai ran as hard as she could while keeping the lowest amount of chakra she could to help her carry Kakashi. She hadn't went into her Arashingan yet for fear that Pein would find her. Turning down an alley, she darted behind a dumpster and set Kakashi down. She looked around the alley way for any other people before biting her thumb and summoning Karasu and Yuumei. In a poof of smoke, they appeared, but she quickly picked Kakashi up and signaled for them to follow her. If Pein was nearby then he would have sensed her justu and would come after her so she had to relocate to a different area. Running across a street to another alley, she stopped and looked at her two companions.

"What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into now, cub," demanded the giant tiger. Rai shifted Kakashi off her back and took a deep breath.

"Just have to lose some one," she answered shortly. Karasu squawked making Rai jumped in place. "Shh! Do you want to get us killed?!" she whispered harshly.

Yuumei narrowed his eyes. "Who is after you? You're never jumpy like this." Rai gave a nervous grin.

"Well-that's not important right now. What is important is why I called you here." She stood up pulled Kakashi closer to her. "I need you to take Kakashi back to Fire Country's borders. There you will meet with Naruto and the others." She felt his pulse and relaxed a bit. "He still seems to be stable from the poison, which is a positive."

Yuumei laid down next to Rai so she could put Kakashi on his back while Karasu tried to help by grabbing the said ninja's pant leg and lift it slightly. "Try to keep the travel as smooth as possible."

Yuumei nodded. "What shall I tell the pack?" he asked referring to Naruto and the others.

"Tell them that I will...be there. They shouldn't worry about me." She looked around and could feel a small, almost undetectable, trace of chakra. Whether it was from Pein or another shinobi nearby, she didn't know or want to find out. "Now go," she ordered. She ran to the end of the alley way and put her back against the wall as she peered around the corner. "I'll make a distraction while you leave Ame. I'll give you five minutes before I try to follow."

"That's four more minutes then we need." Yuumei and Karasu ran out of th alley with Kakashi slumped over on the tiger's back.

Rai turned back to the empty street. The fog was like a sheet that covered over the street lights that lit the earth under the dark clouds. The city seemed to hold its breath as Rai hid in the shadows. When she was sure the Yuumei and Karasu where far enough away, she activated her Arashingan in a burst of chakra. The fog was cleared from the street by the force of the chakra that sparked its own lightning, making Rai glow in a jade vividance.

_Get me out, kid! That man will be here soon enough and you'll need my help to get away!__  
_

Rai ignored Jaci and took off running down the streets. All she was trying to do was to get away from the chakra that she had felt in the alley. She didn't know where she was. The city was bigger then she thought. Rain continued to fall hard but wasn't as bad as the night before.

When she was sure that she had lost the follower, she stopped in a little doorway to a shop. Looking around the corner, she saw only an empty street. Sighing to herself, Rai hid in the shadows and stalked around to another alley. At the other end, she noticed bright lights in the other street and realized that she was back where the bars where at.

It seemed like things were looking up for her. She excitedly ran through the alley to the surprisingly busier street. Right as she came to the middle of the alley, a dark shadow jumped down in front of her, blocking her path. Rai jumped back just before she ran into him. Standing up, Rai could see his features clearly. "Damn it," she said under her breath. She reached into her pack behind her and pulled out her special explosive note.

"You are surprisingly fast," he said before he disappeared. She looked around the alley to find herself alone. She had never seen any one move that fast before. Warm breath tickled the back of her neck and she tensed. "But I am faster." She felt a hand move to her kunai pouch behind her back but she quickly flashed stepped a short distance away while throwing her note. The explosive note met nothing as Pein disappeared again. There was a small explosion and a few trash cans flew in different directions. Pein came at Rai but she ducked under his swing while grabbing the handle of Jaci. With a shing, she pulled him out and tried to stab Pein who easily dodged the blade.

Rai stopped and held her swrod out in front of her. Spinningit in a circle she summoned chakra to the blade that mixed with Jaci's making the blade glow white. "Shiroi Mahou(white magic)," she said before swinging her sword horizontally. A white lightning blade shot towards Pein.

He smirked slyly before summoning a large amount of chakra to his hand. He raised his hand with his palm facing the attack and ass soon as the lightning hit his chakra, it broke in half and instead of hitting him, it hit the buildings on either side, causing dust and a few bricks to fall.

Rai widened her eyes in shock. _He just stopped my attack with one hand?! _Suddenly he disappeared again and she took the opportunity to run as fast as she could. No more that a second her foot hit the ground did she streak through the alley in a green flash of light.

Just as she was nearly out, long fingers wrapped around her hand and spun her around. Shocked by the sudden motion, Rai hit a hard chest. He twisted her wrist painfully and her sword dropped as she held back a whimper. Before she could try to attack him, he pushed her against the wall of a building and held her wrists above her head with one hand while the other roughly unstrapped her kunai pouch before throwing it on the other side of the alley.

"Let go, you bastard," she struggled.

"It's unbecoming for a woman to talk in such a way," he said calmly as he block a knee that was sent to his groin. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Yeah, well if you where me then I'd be you and I'd let you-who would be me- go so we wouldn't have to see each other ever again!" she said angrily as she tried to free her wrists. Who knew a man's grip could be this strong?

Pein blinked twice. "You know that actually made sense." She gave a small snarl at his calm attitude before sending another knee at him. This time he blocked it with his own knee and put his in between her legs to widen them apart so she couldn't do it again. She tensed as she was pushed up against the wall by his body. His warm breath whispered against her skin in a gentle caress. "I tried to make it comfortable for you but you didn't listen." He raised his free hand to her hair and twirled a lock in between his fingers.

"Comfortable," she scoffed. "Why would you care? You're just going to kill me."

He leaned closer to her so there noses where only inches apart. "Why would I kill you?"

Confused, Rai frowned. If he didn't want to kill her then what did he want? She turned her head down slightly, not sure where this was going. "Then would you be so kind as to let me go?" she said feigning politeness.

Pein acted as if he didn't hear her and brought the lock of hair in his fingers to his nose to smell it. He closed his eyes and took in the sweet smell of Pomegranate and rain before looking back at Rai. "I'll let you go..."

"...if...," Rai pushed.

"If you do one thing for me." She gave him a curious look. One that he might've thought was cute if he wasn't a God.

"What is it-dare I ask."

He leaned his lips to her ear and whispered gently, "A kiss from a beautiful kunoichi." His deep voice sent shivers down Rai's back and she inhaled his smell. It was so hard to describe...Sage, and the ocean mixed with his own unique sent that was as powerful as a storm. He leaned back to search her face while dropping her hair from her fingers, letting it fall onto her shoulder. Instead his fingers traced her scar on her face with such a gentle caress that Rai wanted to melt into his touch. What was he doing to her? He was one of the most feared men on the face of the earth. How could this man-this killer be so gentle?

Immediately, Rai berated herself for thinking that. She too was a killer and had no right to judge. Rai hadn't realized that Pein's finger was still tracing her scar lazily, except for the light tingle on her skin. She didn't notice the rain fall slow to a soft hum. The rain tapped gently on her shoulders and face as if encouraging her.

"Why," she asked softly.

Pein paused in his tracing, "Why not? You are a beautiful kunoichi."

Rai thought it over before nodding her head. Pein lowered his hand and let his fingers slide tenderly up her neck to her chin to raise it just slightly. Rai's heartbeat seemed to ripple slightly and when their lips met, it skipped a beat completely. He moved his satin lips over hers in a tame motion with and expertise, but Rai knew that he wasn't the type to be tamed by any one. Slowly and sensually, his tongue swept against her bottom lip asking for entrance that she willingly gave while releasing a puff of warm breath in the cold air and a hum of pleasure.

You couldn't blame her. His tongue slowly explored her moist cavern and danced with her own. She could feel his grip on her wrist loosen enough for her to pull away but she didn't Instead she surrendered to the kiss and let his scent flood her sense.

But she didn't notice the way his free hand moved to the back of her neck or the way his thumb began to draw small circles against her pressure point before pressing hard and leaving her in a black nothingness.

Pein caught the unconscious kunoichi as she slumped against him. He picked her up bride style and moved some hair out of her face before leaving the alley while grabbing her weapons. He would keep his word but it surely wasn't going to be the last of him...

**I think I'll stop there. I plan to have the next chapter up tomorrow or Saturday. I'll try tomorrow because I hate reading cliff hangers and having to wait for so long. If you have read the magna then you know that Deidara is sadly coming closer to his death...But I might have a bit of a twist in the story so you might want to keep reading. Guarantee you'll like it!! Anyway please review and thanks to Jager Nod for your support!! As for everyone else who reads this story please review...Please!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow. My computer has been messing up a lot of my spell check. My last chapter had a lot of problems-sigh- oh well. I really don't know where I'm going with this chapter so we will just have to find out together....****Don't own Naruto...****  
**

A blinding light reached out across the room as a shingle of the curtains were pulled open.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked an unfamiliar woman.

"I think she'll be fine, but we'll make sure soon enough," replied another voice. _Sakura? _Rai thought as she groggily opened her eyes. Blinking back the blurriness from the brightness of the light, she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Oh-Rai you're awake." Sakura rushed to the door and called for someone that was outside the room, but Rai didn't take any notice. With furrowed brows she looked around the room to see she was in a hospitable room with a nurse that she hadn't seen before opening her window.

She was back in Konoha? Wasn't she in Ame? What happened? The sound of the door closing brought her attention to Sakura, Naruto, Sai and Kakashi. "Hey, how are you feeling?!" Naruto asked as he jumped on the foot of her bed.

Rai smiled and shook her head. "Why don't you tell me how I got here and I'll decide."

Naruto grinned back and Sakura pulled up a seat next to the bed. "Well, two days ago we where waiting for both of you to return when only Kakashi came with Yuumei. We asked about you but they really didn't say anything so Naruto did the smart thing and had the medics and Anbu team take Kakashi back."

"Yeah and the rest of us set up camp and waited!" Naruto exclaimed and began to bounce excitedly on the bed. Sakura shook her head at his childish behavior and Sai continued, "Later that night we heard a noise so dickless got scared-"

"Hey-I did not! And stop calling me that!" Naruto yelled as he pointed at Sai. Sakura stood up and hit Naruto over the head. "Shut up Naruto! We're in a hospitable!" Kakashi chuckled at his team.

"Anyway," Sakura said while taking her seat. "We went to see what the noise was when we found you slumped against a tree."

Rai's smile faded a little. "You mean you found me..._in_ Fire Country?"

Sakura looked to Sai and Naruto before giving Rai a worried glance. "We..yeah. Don't you remember anything?"

Rai shook her head. "No...I mean," she looked out the window before deciding that what had happened was best kept as a secret. Turning back she smiled. "I must've passed out before I reached you. I did use a lot of chakra."

Naruto grinned before plopping back on the bed. "So...How do you feel?"

Rai laughed. "To be honest, I feel like crap. But I'll be better as soon as I get some ramen." No sooner did the words leave her mouth did Naruto jump up from the bed and drag her with him to, you guessed it, Ichiraku.

Not more then 20 min. later did the team 7 meeting start, or what was left of it. Apparently they had the meeting without Rai when she was sleeping so she was only going to be filled in on what happened. Of course she didn't mind. In fact she had been dreading the meeting from the start.

"So," Sakura said while dragging "so" out. "Kakashi has something to say."

Rai looked over to Kakashi who sat next to her with ramen hanging from her mouth. Kakashi gave an eye crinkle. "Rai I just wanted to apologize to you about what I said. It wasn't right for me to say those things and you proved to me that you are a leaf kunoichi at heart. I owe you my life and am indebted to you."

Rai swallowed her ramen and smiled. "I'm sorry that I actually disobeyed you and looked in the box. It was only with good intentions." She paused before taking another bite of ramen. "Does that mean that I'm not off the team?" she asked hopefully.

Before he could answer Naruto piped, "Yeah! I told him that if he didn't let ya stay then I'd get granny Tsunade involved!" Sakura sent a punch to his head and sighed. "Naruto, he was going to keep her on the team before you said that!"

He rubbed his head sheepishly. "Oh, yeah."

***********

* * *

It had been a week since Rai had been found unconscious. Sakura and the others had noticed that she started to become more withdrawn from going out with their girl nights to the bar, where she would normally be the life of the party. Occasionally Sakura would catch Rai staring to the trees or sky and be lost in thought. She just couldn't figure out what was wrong with her.

Chopping it up to stress, she decided to have Rai join her and Ino with decorations for Hinata and Naruto's wedding ideas. **(I'm making the legal age to marry 17. So that makes them 17. I know they're a little older then the magna but who cares?! I don't--Mwahahaha! You can't stop me!!) **At the time Rai thought that she meant the cake..."Hell yeah, I'll help you guys," she had said enthusiastically. But when she arrived, her answer quickly turned into an "Oh--Hell no!" Of course after two failed escape attempts, Rai was forced to help Sakura and Ino which she did with an angry scowl. So that was where she was at; making flower arrangements. Ino had closed the shop for the day to come up with ideas before Hinata came in to choose which flower style she wanted.

Was Rai the only girl who found this boring as hell?! ..........Apparently so.

"Hey Rai, how are you doing over there?" Sakura asked while she helped Ino bring more flowers and vases to the table to work.

Rai scoffed quietly in her corner as she sulked. At the moment she hated her life and her mind stayed on one question that she couldn't stop thinking about. _How the hell did Tenten get out of it?!_

_Oh--that's right. She has Neji as an excuse not to come, _she thought bitterly.

_You know, you could always say that you have a boyfriend too. Perhaps a certain orange haired shinobi...... _Rai could hear his smirk.

_Shut up! I didn't fucking ask for your damn in-put!__  
_

This only made Jaci laugh harder, adding to Rai's anger.

"Here you go." Ino dropped a few different stacks of flowers in front of Rai before taking a seat across from her with Sakura at her right. Rai glared at the offending flowers; willing herself to develop a laser blast to come out of her eyes and burn the flowers to ash. Ino and Sakura exchanged worried glances as they watched Rai glare at said flowers.

Hesitantly, Sakura reached forward to take a yellow carnation, hoping that Rai wouldn't bite her hand off. "Have you ever done this before?"

The glare turned onto Sakura who laughed nervously. "I guess not...Here," she said while picking up a few other flowers out. "Just stick them in like this and that's about it. Of course you have to do it by colors that go together and styles of flowers but that's not important right now. Instead just relax for a little while and then we'll get a bit more technical on the arrangements."

Rai's eyebrow twitched and both Ino and Sakura smiled nervously. "If you want, I'll take you out for mochi balls when we've finished." That did it.

The white haired kunoichi's frown broke into a smile. "Ok." And she started to grab flowers.

"Mochi balls?" Ino whispered to Sakura who shrugged.

"That and bakudon are her favorite foods. It's like bribing Naruto with ramen."

Two hours later and Rai marched around the back of the shop looking for more flowers. She had a habit at picking out darker flowers instead of the bright carnations. Ino had insisted that she add more color to her arrangements. They were quote, "Too ugly and boring to represent anything beautiful. They look like they belong in a damn funeral!"--scoff. Whatever that meant. Of course Rai answered back with hands on her hips, "I don't want my flower arrangements looking like a fucking dog pissed a rainbow on it!" At that point Sakura did all she could to keep from busting a gut from laughing at the two fuming woman.

So that was what had Rai searching for more..."productive" flowers. As she searched, she looked in a freezer to see different shades of greens. There were celadon green roses, spider chrysanthemums, and sea green orchids. There were also some simple white daisies in the corner which she grabbed with a large amount of orchids. She closed the refrigerator and started to walk back to the front when a shelf full of dark flowers caught her attention. Turning to look in the fridge, she saw a vase full of black roses...her favorite. Humming happily to herself, she grabbed enough for her plan and made her way back to the table.

Sakura and Ino gave her strange looks when they saw the black roses but Rai ignored them. Instead she began to arrange her daisies while adding the sea green orchids until the vase was a wave a white and green. Then taking a few black roses and adding them in random spots she sat back with a smile and looked over her finished work piece.

"You were right, Sakura. I feel alot better," Rai praised. Sakura looked up at hearing Rai's voice when she stopped at the sight of the vase.

"Wow Rai! That looks great!" She jumped up from her seat and walked to the flowers. Ino peered over hers to see that Rai hadn't fully listened to her about the lighter colors but even she had to admit the it was beautiful. "The black roses are a nice touch, but you only see those in funerals."

Rai just shrugged. "Those are my favorite flowers," she said bluntly.

After Hinata came and picked one of Ino's arrangements, Sakura got a message to go on a mission with team 7. Rai tried to go along as well, but Sakura refused to allow her and instead put Ino in charge. "Forehead just doesn't want you to worry so much, Rai. Ever since you came back from that mission you've been pushing yourself to your limit when training and haven't taken time to relax. If you just relax during this one day then I'll get forehead to let you back on missions seeing as she is you medic." Ino promised.

"Y-yeah, Rai," Hinata agreed softly. "I'll even h-help. Just relax for today."

Rai sighed in defeat. "Fine." She looked around the shop to see that they had cleaned it all. "You guys want to go get something to eat?"

Before any of them could answer, there was a sudden _**BOOM**_ that shook the entire building. Hinata and Ino screamed as they grabbed onto the counter to keep there balance. Rai grabbed to a chair to steady herself as shock waves of chakra hit Konoha. As soon as everything stilled the three of them rushed outside to see a large mushroom cloud in the forest.

"What the hell was that?!"

Blink...blink.

Rai and Ino stared at Hinata. "Okay," Rai said while dragging slowly. "I think that the world is coming to an end. First," she held up one finger, "there is a huge explosion and secondly, Hinata actually cursed."

"I second that theory," Ino said while raising her hand. They turned their attention back to the explosion. The streets began to fill with people who stared at the remains of the smoke.

"Should we go check it out," Rai asked after a moment. Ino shook her head. "They'll have a swarm of teams out there in minutes if they are not already."

Rai nodded her head and looked to the forest.

*******************

* * *

Standing in the doorway of Kakashi's small living room, Rai bit her bottom lip nervously as team 7 discussed the events from that day. Apparently the explosion earlier that day was an Akatsuki member. And according to everyone here...they came in pairs. So one died--or so that's what the reports say--and one is running around in the forest somewhere...or that's their theory...

Rai sighed. Oh how she wished she was dead. Ever since she had returned from Rain she just couldn't get the man out of her head. The same man that was the leader of said Akatsuki organization. Of course she couldn't let anyone know that she had met said man and shared an intimate moment. She wasn't the best liar. In the past few months that she had been here, she had asked Ibiki to train her in interrogation.

On one of his tests, she had quickly learned that her lying skills were dull--at best, but on the positive, she refused to give information. This earned a gold star from Ibiki...Anyway the point was that she wouldn't be able to give only pieces of information while coming up with a strong based lie to fool her mentor Ibiki...And she didn't want to lie to them. Then again she really didn't want to tell them the truth either. What if they did find out? These people had accepted her into their lives and they were like family.

She just couldn't tell them...It would be like betraying there trust that she had worked so hard for.

"...and they also reported team Hebi around the forest area as well," came Sai's voice, bringing Rai back to the conversation.

"Team Hebi? You mean the same Hebi with the two that fought me?" Rai asked.

"Those would be them," answered Yamato. "They said that Sasuke was the one that fought the bomber, Deidara."

"Damn it!" Rai exclaimed and the lights began to flicker. She wasn't one to hold grudges but after all her hard work for her scroll that they had washed away, she broke that habit. "I didn't get to fight them!"

Kakashi smiled. "Well, Rai you have been under a lot of stress lately and--"

"I am not _stressed!" _Rai said while stomping her foot.

_Ching _came the shatter of lights from the lamps.

Silence fell on the dark room before Naruto yelled,"I'm blind!" His little outburst was soon followed by it's own crash. "Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"Sorry," Rai apologized. She performed a few hand seals before they heard the class start to scratch across the hard wood floor before shooting back to the lamp and lighting the room.

"How did you do that?" Sai asked.

"Exploding light bulbs seem to happen a lot around me," Rai said while scratching the back of her neck. She sighed before taking a seat next to Kakashi.

"Don't worry about it Rai. Anyway I just wanted to let you guys know what the news were on the...activities today." Kakashi pulled out his orange book and rested an arm over the back of the couch while Sai, Sakura, and Naruto began to talk. Rai thought for a moment. There seemed to be a lot of attacks around Naruto lately. This must be because the Akatsuki were growing restless about getting the Nine-tailed Demon.

But what had her worried was how far would they go to get Naruto...She prayed that she wouldn't have to find out. "Rai," Kakashi said calmly. "Is there something bothering you?" Rai shook her head, not trusting her voice at the moment. For some reason, she felt as if this whole problem was her fault. Guilt had a way with messing with a persons mind. Like an infection it only grew. "You haven't been acting yourself."

"I know, trust me."

"..." He closed his book and set it down. "Does it have something to do with what I said when we where on the mission."

Rai looked at him and gave him a smile. "No. I told you not to worry about it." She looked out the window to see the dark clouds shield the stars as if to hide them from Rai. She frowned and looked at her hands.

"Come with me," Kakashi said as he put a hand on her knee and pushed off before giving her a hand. She took it before following him outside. Once outside, they stood in silence for what seemed to be eternity, but Rai didn't mind. The wind blew softly and kissed her skin, reminding Rai of his touch.

_My girl fancies the pretty orange haired man, hmm?__  
_

_Shut up, I didn't ask for you're opinion. Besides, he's not pretty....He's attractive.__  
_

_Hmm..._Jaci hummed, thinking it over. _No. I'd say he's pretty.__  
_

_Shut up! _Rai growled out loud and sat on the steps with an ump while trying to block out her katana's laughter. Hearing her growl, Kakashi looked over to her with furrowed brows. "Well I thought that it was nice weather."

"It's not that," Rai replied. "Look I kinda ran into someone in Ame and...uh..." _Damn it! Now what?!__  
_

"Didn't exactly have a nice reunion?" guessed Kakashi.

"Uhmm, yeah. I guess my head has just been up in the clouds lately."

Chuckling, Kakashi gave and eye crinkle. "That would be an understatement."

Rai laughed and rubbed the back of her neck, "True, you got me there."

"Rai, if you need to talk about anything, then come to me...Hell even Ibiki if you don't want anyone to know," he joked.

"Yeah, I could just see that." She stood up and put on a cute face with puppy dog eyes. "Ibiki-sensei...I have a question, you see I like this boy, but he doesn't know I exist and I've tried everything I could think of," she said girly plead. "Or maybe, 'Ibiiiki! I have been getting cramps in my stomach!!! Tell me what I should doooo!!!"

Kakashi laughed while holding his stomach. "If you got me a picture of his reaction to something like that, then I would pay you a months worth of Bakubon and Mochi balls."

Rai's eyes lit up and she held out her hand. "Kakashi, you've got yourself a bet." Both shook hands right as Sakura walked out the apartment.

"What are you two doing?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around her body. "It's freezing out."

"Just talking," smiled Kakashi. Sakura returned the smile before opening her umbrella.

"I'll see you two tomorrow. I'm going to turn in for the night." Sakura walked past them down the stairs.

"Alright, sleep well, Sakura," said Kakashi.

"I'll be off too," Rai added. "I want to get home before it rains."

"You're more then welcome to crash here."

"Nah. You have Naruto and Sai over tonight. I'm sure you'll have enough to deal with those two are around." She said while pointing a thumb over her shoulder at the house.

"You've got a point there. Then I'll see you tomorrow, If you need anything then don't hesitate to ask."

"Will do. See ya later." Rai said, while walking into the dark cover of the night. The wind had died down and the trees where still. In all honesty, Rai feared the calm weather more then anything. The stillness of the trees and silence of the shadows seemed to beckon to any and all enemy. Like a magnet, she always had the worst luck during such nights. Just one of her many curses.

She traveled through the lifeless forest and the smell of rain filled her senses. As soon as she reached her small cabin she sighed and she walked into her kitchen and made some jasmine tea before walking over to sit on the couch.

An hour later and the candle lights flickered with curtains blowing softly in the slight breeze coming through an open window. Rai sat with her head placed gently in the palm of her hand while she stared out into the dark gray sky. The sound was calming with the soft patter of water falling on the roof top The rain was persistent, coming in thick sheets that covered the trees. Her eyes never did turn away from the dark gray sky. It was just a light rain. No lightning. No thunder. Just the gently calmness.

There was a spark of chakra that shook Rai from her daze and she strained her eyes to see through the darkness. _Maybe I was just imagining it? _She got no reply from her sword so she shrugged it off. She couldn't seem to care too much. She was tired and if some one wanted to fight with her when she was pissed then so be it. Not her funeral. She stood up and closed her window. Reaching for a candle, she blew out the small flame. Just as she turned to walk into her room a subtle dark figure moved against the cover of trees. Turning back to the window she bent her head lower to see if there really was someone out there. Again the figure moved, but instead of from shadow to shadow like an enemy, the figure collapsed.

Celadon eyes widened as she pulled her cloak off the hook on the wall and ran outside while leaving the door open to give her light. She reached the body and gently turned it over to see a young man her age with serious wounds over his body. Steam from the fresh blood of his wounds coagulated with the crip night air and she rushed to get him inside as gently as she could.

Closing the door behind her with her foot, she walked through her living room to the couch. With a displeased frown, her eyebrow twitched at the now muddy and blood stained couch. A couch--might I add that she just bought two days ago...Shaking her head, she smiled. She didn't really want the stupid couch. Ino had talked her into getting new furniture for her house. Ok, talking wasn't the right word. It was more like forcing and threatening her life and reputation, but you get the point.

Pulling out bandages and ointments for his wounds, she grabbed two buckets, one empty and the other with hot water, a rag, towel and antibiotics. Rushing back to the man she took a kunai and cut what was left of is clothes off and put a blanket over his torn boxers.

Looking over his wounds she saw that it looked as if someone had taken a knife and cut chunks of flesh out. With a disgusted expression she started to dab his wounds to clean the mud and dried blood off. She didn't seem to take notice of who he was or anything seeing as he was bleeding profusely through his wounds. _What the hell happened to him?__Don't know, kid, but you might want to do something about that wound on his chest._Looking to the source of Jaci's worry she realized that with the large amounts of blood that this man was loosing, he would surely die from blood loss in the next hour if she didn't do something. _I can't get Sakura--she's too far across town. _Rai began to panic. With her mind searching through ideas to help the man, she set the rag back into the bucket with a splash.

Biting her bottom lip, she decided that she had no other choice. She summoned chakra to her hands and closed her eyes to try and concentrate on reversing the summoning making the chakra turned from the jade green to a cerise pink. _What are you doing?_"A trick I learned when on a mission," she said out loud. The glow from her chakra pulsed before she slammed her palms onto his wound. "Forgive me," she softly said before pushing chakra to his wounds.

The man's body jerked violently for the first second before the pain set in. Rai braced her self for the un welcoming cry and held her eyes shut. Just like she anticipated a blood curdling scream ripped through the still silence, piercing the surrounding forest and with it Rai. With every breath it held a new pain as she burned his skin with her chakra to close the wounds.

Tears started to bleed out. The same tears that she had tried so hard to evade cascaded down her cheeks; the suicidal tears that jumped off her chin and onto the chest of the wounded man. Rai couldn't help but feel that it was her that was naked and exposed; as if she was the one that should be screaming.

But her scream would be of a different tune. She would inhale pain and exhale hate...Hate for her own sins that she had committed.

As soon as she was sure that the wounds where healed, she stood up and backed away from the now quiet man slowly. Her back hit a wall and she slid down to the floor. Wrapping her pale arms around her torso, her quiet sobs intensified. Her breath became short and ragged as she cried trying to keep the memories at bay.

But the memories where strong. Strong enough to break the last of her barriers...

_A ten year old Rai scurried into the bathroom of the hotel room. Why? She knew it was a waste of time. She couldn't get away. There was no window to the safety of the outside freedom. She locked the door to keep the three men out--but it was pointless. In a matter of seconds, they would be through that door and at her heels. Looking at her tear stained reflection, she closed her eyes and shook her head. Hoping to wake up to find it all a dream. In the distance, she could hear the hinges to the door brake. A hand gripped her shoulder painfully and she looked up through tears to see her father's impassive, stern face. Rai shook her shoulder from his grip and darted away from him but was tackled to the ground with her father's knee on her back. __Rai tried to push him off only ending with no results. Instead he pushed her face to the cold tile floor, making her lip gash open and blood coat her teeth. "Cry for me, Rai." He roughly gripped her hair and pulled her to her knees while dragging her to the two men that he had traded her to. The ten year old girl sobbed and tried to struggle but soon gave into defeat. He tossed her to the two men who caught her as they laughed at her failed escape attempt. __"Remember, Rai, you'll always be daddy's little girl," her father said as he took a shot of sake. Those where the last words that he had ever spoken. Only seconds later were the walls painted crimson...Like waves crashing to the shore....__  
_

Rai released her torso and gripped her head. The screams of her father and the man on the couch only feet away from her crouched form echoed through her clouded mind, raising more memories to the surface while silencing any hopes to contain the nightmares. Rai pulled at her hair firmly, but not enough to hurt her as a whisper escaped her trembling lips, "No...Stop-please..." before she too fell asleep in the corner.

Morning woke Rai with blinding sun rays. Stretching from her uncomfortable position of sleep, Rai stood up to check the man's wounds. He was still in the same condition as she left him and his pulse was normal. All in all he was sleeping soundly. Rai took this opportunity to examine his features. Shoulder length golden locks and a scratched Iwagakure forehead protector. Realizing he was a missing-nin Rai's eyes widened.

What the hell?! She was trying to lay low and not cause too much trouble and all these fricken missing-nin kept showing up!

_That's not all, kid. Look at the clothes._She glanced over to the shredded pile of what used to be a cloak and shirt to see a scrap of red among the black fabric. Furrowing her brows, she bent down to pick up the material. She froze at the sight of it and let the fabric slide from her fingers to the floor.

"You got to be _fucking kidding_!" she exclaimed. Her eyes flared and she glared hard between the fabric and the blonde. "Son of a bitch!" she yelled and stomped her foot. "I hate that stupid organization. Ugh--Damn them to HELL! All I want is to just live here and not have any problems but nooooo! Kami forbid that to happen!" She through her hands in the air and paced the small room.

"What the hell am I going to do?" She stopped in her pacing and put a finger to her chin. "I could throw the body in a ditch somewhere...No that wouldn't work....Hmmm. I suppose that we could stuff him in a bag then tie it with chains, attach a cannon to one end--no a cement block, then find a deep river and dump him in..."

_You sure are being detailed about it.__  
_

Rai sighed and dropped her head. "I wouldn't be able to do it to him...I guess we could heal him then send him on his way..."

Rai shrugged when Jaci didn't reply. She wasn't going to stress over it. It wasn't like she really was trying to be goody-goody. She happened to hate her past encounters with the red cloud organization. Sigh. Oh well. She would just have to keep it a secret.

*******************

* * *

Later that day, Rai made her way back to the house. She had a long day of training and Ibiki was rougher then usual but in the end was impressed by her endurance to with stand torture. She had come a long way since they met four months ago. Sighing, she dragged her tired and aching body up the steps of her porch before opening her door with a small squeak. Locking it, she hung her cloak on the rack before something dawned on her. Was something cooking?

Looking to the couch and expecting to see the still unconscious blonde, she was surprised to see the couch absence of any man. With a worried crease on her forehead, she walked to the kitchen while keeping a guard up incase it was a trap. Sliding the door along the tracks, a view of a shirtless blonde cooking what smelled like bakudon on the stove. She was too stunned to notice that he had turned around and he too stared. There was a rather awkward silence between the two before Rai giggled; receiving a confused glare.

"Hi, I'm Rai." She walked into the kitchen and waved to the stunned blonde.

"Deidara, un"

"Well it's nice to meet you Deidara-un," she smiled and took a seat at the table.

The blonde shook his head. "No my name is Deidara, un."

"That's what I said. Deidara-un"

"Listen," he said, starting to get irritated. "It's Deidara, yeah."

"So it isn't Deidara-un?" she asked. Of course she knew who he was from the team 7 meeting the night before, but she loved to toy with people_. Hmm..Maybe that's why a lot of people don't like me. Aaa, whatever. _"No, yeah."

Rai held back a smirk. Oh, this was too easy. "Is that a yeah or a no?" she managed to ask with a straight face.

By nowDeidara was on the verge of showing her a piece of his famous art. "Listen, bitch, my name is Dei-"

"Did you just call me _bitch?_" she said while slamming her hands on the table and standing up. Deidara glared at her and raised his chin stubbornly.

"Yeah, I did, un."

"And what does that make you," she asked while pointing a finger at his healed chest. "A transvestite?"

Oh. No. She. Didn't. Deidara set the pan down hard on the stove and reached for his clay pouch to find it missing. Looking down his Cerulean eyes widened. _What the hell?! I just had it, yeah!_"Eh-em." Rai cleared her throat while swinging the pouch by its strap in the air. Deidara's shocked expression was enough to make Rai forget about her anger. She laughed and tossed the pouch to him which he caught. Who could stay angry at his cute dimples?

"Why did you give it back? And why did you save me, un?"

Rai took her seat and rested her chin on her hand. "Because even though I am part of this village, I didn't join willingly. As for the punishments for assisting an enemy/criminal, I don't give a damn about that."

"Did you say that you where forced to join, hmm?"

"Yup." Rai pulled down her scarf to show him the cloud band. "Was capture and given a choice to live as a leaf-nin or die."

_She's just like me._ Deidara looked down at the ring on his right index finger.

Rai looked back at the stove and the sweet smell of the food filled her senses. Reading her mind, Deidara turned around and pulled out two plates.

"I made extra, yeah. I saw that you had it and I couldn't resist." He brought over the food and turned the stove off. Sitting down, he reached for his chop sticks, while unintentionally giving Rai a view of his kekki genki.

Reaching over the table, she grabbed his hand and turned it over, but he closed his hand to a fist while trying to pull it out of her grasp. "What the hell? Let go!"

"Open you're hand. I want to see it."

He didn't.

Rai gave him a dry look.

Nothing.

Her eyes narrowed and she glared with a dangerous gleam.

He only glared back.

Summoning chakra she added pressure to his hand...

But he only matched.

It was a full on war between the twos' egos and neither were backing down. Both green and yellow chakra increased and continued to until nearly at its limit before a loud--POP-- sounded and smoke exploded through the kitchen. Rai fell over her chair backwards with a scream and Deidara let out a "holy shit!" before falling over. Getting up and sliding the window up to let the smoke clear the kitchen, all the while coughing, Rai caught a glimpse of Naruto walking to her house.

"Oh crap!" She darted to where Deidara was holding his side from the fall and hauled him--not too nicely might I add-- to the closest thing she could find...the refrigerator.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, un?! I can't go in there!" He tried to climb out the fridge while struggling against Rai's hand that was pushing against his face as she tried to close the door.

"Don't worry--I'll make you fit!" Rai pushed a foot against his chest, shoving him through the shelves before closing the door with a 'Psh'. She could hear mumbled profanities through the thick doors but she tried to ignore them while pushing the table against the door. Hopefully he wouldn't blow it up.

Just as she stepped out of the kitchen out of breath, Naruto busted through the front door. "Rai! I came over to see how training went," he said with his trade mark goofy grin.

"Oh, well you know...same oh, same oh." There was a soft boom from the kitchen and Rai laughed nervously. Naruto looked over her shoulder towards the kitchen.

"Is there something burning?"

"What-No. No there isn't Naruto. In fact I was...Actually I was cooking some Bakudon but it burned and I almost caught the house on fire so I was busy cleaning it up. And what do you know?" she laughed. "You showed up to help clean the mess!"

Naruto sweat dropped. He didn't come her to work! "Oh well, actually, Rai, I was going to Hinata's and just wanted to stop by, but I'll see you later on...." Rai watched him back out of the door and waited until she was sure he was gone before checking to see if she still had a fridge. She walked in to see that she did in fact still have one...with a giant hole in it! And what's this? A hand?

Rai glared at the hand that was hanging out while trying to push the table away unsuccessfully. Rai rolled her eyes. When she had taken the responsibility to help an S-class criminal, she hadn't expected it to be like taking in a child...She had her work cut out for her.

********************

**I didn't really like this chapter. It was more of a filler chappy instead of real action. But what about Deidara? Just wait till it gets to the next one where they know each other more. Maybe I'll add a bar scene...Hmm I don't know. And before any one get mad at me, I do know that Dei gets killed, but forget that! Who in there right mind would want to kill him? Or Hidan...Or Itachi....Or Sasori...Why not stupid Sasuke?!! Sorry I'm rambling. Please review...And thanks to Jager Nod and Mei for reveiwing!!****Now that I think about it...I think a funny xmas chapter would be good...Next one will be up soon. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hellllloooooo!!!!!!!!! I just had Red Bull and I'm pumped!!! Let's gets some Dei and Rai action!!****Rai: sweat drops- Uhh you aren't going to do anything...crazy are you.****Okami: Like what?****Rai: I don't know...have me doing any romantic stuff right? I mean Pein won't be in this chapter...****Okami:...No I wasn't--but that's a good idea!!****Rai: begins to sulk in a corner--Damn it. ****Okami: Cheer up!! I'll be nice for right now...maybe...hehe! Naruto isn't mine! (song: One more round-Barlowgirl....listen too it!! Please)**A lone man sat in an open window. He had one leg on the window sill bent with an arm casually resting on his knee while the other leg hung carelessly outside. His dark cloak was open to revealed a well muscled chest behind a mesh shirt. It was one of the rare moments that the rain clouds cleared to allow the sun to warm Ame, but it didn't go unnoticed by the stoic man. He enjoyed the rain--lived the rain, but the sun reminded him that all things change. Being a God he would know this. Seasons, weather, the direction of the wind, people all changed. It was an unstoppable action.

One that the orange haired man grew tired of. Why was it that he couldn't stop thinking about the girl? There was something about her that had defiantly caught his interest. She was the only one other then Konan and Madara that had the guts to talk to him in such a manner. Not only that but she knew at he time who he was. Granted, yes she did try to run, but still raised a blade at him. Not even his men had the balls to do that...Now that he thought about it...

Why did he let her live?

A door sliding closed brought him out of his thoughts but he didn't look up to see who it was...He already knew.

"Pein, I have something to discuss with you," said the deep voice of Madara.

Still staring at the distant clouds, Pein replied in an equally deep voice, "And what would that be?"

Madara walked casually to the window to see what had the Rinnegan user was so distracted by. He blinked a few times, allowing his eyes to adjust to the bright rays. "As you are aware of, Sasuke has killed Deidara...I have been keeping an eye on him and we should consider bringing him into Akatsuki ranks. He would be a valuable addition that we would be wise to take advantage of," he said in a respectable tone. He didn't need to ask permission from the Rinnegan user seeing as he was the true leader of Akatsuki. Then again, he did respect the man seeing as he was nearly, if not equally powerful as Madara.

"I don't care what you do with the Uchiha. All that I ask from Akatsuki members are that they are loyal." He continued to stare out the window.

"I figured as much," sighed Madara. "You know with three Uchihas we can rebuild the clan."

Pein closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the wall. "I believe you are forgetting that Sasuke is trying to kill Itachi. I don't need trouble in my ranks and I value Itachi more then Sasuke."

Madara frowned. "But Itachi is going blind where as Sasuke is in perfect health."

"As far as you know that is...Let me remind you that he was with Orochimaru." He looked out the window once more. "Even so, I would still choose a blind Itachi over Sasuke, but like I said you can do what you want. As long as there isn't any conflicts."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it," Madara smirked. "Speaking of clans, what about you having an heir."

Pein finally looked to Madara with narrowed eyes. "Why would you bring that up? I told you before that I do not need an heir."

Madara grinned. "I suppose not...After all when you finally have everlasting life, what would child do to your benefit?"

Pein's eyes took a feral glint. "It is not in your right to make such assumptions. If I choose to take a woman then I will do it on my terms, not any one else's."

Madara's grin didn't falter. "Oh? Then perhaps I should find one before you set your sights on her."

*******************

* * *

Rai hummed gently to herself while singing a few random lyrics. She had been up all morning trying to get ready for the Christmas party that was going to be at her house later that evening. She had unluckily drawn the short stick when team 7 pulled for whose house the said party was going to be at this year. There were bags with small cardboard boxes strung out across her living room. Stepping over a few of the troublesome boxes, she reached for a few nails and a hammer. Pulling a stool over, she put the nails in between her teeth and stood onto the stool. She began to hammer a few nails into the wall of her cabin above her window, oblivious to the observer.

"Da-dum-du-da-da-dum....Round one wasn't what I'd thought it be. Round two I'm struggling to breath." Her voice was soft but strong. Lyrics left her lips in lustrous waves. "Three, four, five, six, seven times. I wonder why I've stepped inside this ring."-**Bam-**"OW-Damn it!" She nursed her sore thumb before shaking it and hammering the last nail. "I may be knocked down and so bruised, but I'm here to tell you, I may be knocked down but not for the count. So give me one more round, I'll just keep fighting. One more round. You're messing me up, but I'm still here."

Rai jumped from the stool and dropped the hammer to the ground while she pulled lights out of the box. She swayed her hips to her imaginary beat. "One more round. I'm telling you now I'm not gonna lose it here."

She jumped onto the stool again while struggling to keep the lights from tangling up....She was failing miserably. "It's so hard to get off the floor again. But I know that victory is when-" Rai began to sway on her stool as the evil lights coiled around her feet. A small yelp escaped her before she fell hard onto the ground. Rai scowled as she heard her katana laugh at her fall.

"Wow...you must be very embarrassed. And you call yourself a ninja, yeah," snickered the blonde bomber. Rai glare turned to him as she tried to stand, only making her trip again and fall to her face. She lifted her head and blew a white lock from her face.

"Damn it, Dei--get your ass over here and help me!" He laughed harder at her predicament before sending a small clay spider to the fallen kunoichi. Rai's eyes widened and she slowly crawled away-much like a caterpillar-from the charging spider. "Call it off! Get it away! If you set that damn thing off I swear I'll take what's left of your clay and dump it in a lake!"

Deidara gave her a dry look. "You wouldn't do that, un".

A cunning smirk came to Rai's lips. "Are you willing to risk finding out?"

He stared for a moment, trying to make up his mind. No matter how much fun it would be to see Rai's face when the spider exploded, he did like his clay..."No I think I'll use the spider," he said with a wicked grin.

Rai's expression turned to panic. "W-wait...What if I gave you something...like Bakudon?" Rai pulled out a bakudon that was skewered onto a stick from out of no where with her free hand.

Deidara looked at the mouth watery goodness. Oh, now he would really have to think it over...."Ok." he rushed over to the fallen Rai and took the stick before grinning. Rai smiled back. "Now untie me."

"..."

"Untie me, _please,"_ she drawled out.

Rai raised an eyebrow at the still grinning blonde. "You said if I called the spider off...not if I would untie you, un." He started to strut out of the living room with a happy bounce to his step.

"Hey! You can't leave me here! What if someone comes and you have no place to hide?!"

He waved a hand over his shoulder carelessly. "The fridge will do fine," he said as he turned the corner and was out of site. A devious grin curled Rai's lips. "Five, four, three, two, and-"  
**Boom-psshh...**"Holy Shit!!!" yelled a flying blonde across the hall. Rai laughed from her spot on the ground with gut busting glee and when the blonde's head popped around the frame of the door filled with soot powder and a small stream of smoke coming off his top-knot, Rai was rolling.

"That wasn't funny!! Look what you did to my _bakudon, _un!" He shoved the burnt stick in her teary eyed face.

"Look what I did to your hair!" she said while stifling her giggles.

"..." Deidara rushed to the bathroom while tripping on the rug but catching himself before he too fell. Looking in the mirror he whimpered. "M-my hair....yeah," he drawled out in a small voice. With a stern expression-or so that was what he thought, he peeked around the door into the living room where Rai was trying to chew her way threw the lights. Of course when he marched up to her she started to giggle. His so called "stern" face was one of the most adorable pouts she had seen. But with her wanting to get out of the evil lights, she decided to keep the comment to herself.

_Wise choice, kid.__  
_

"If I untie you, will you call it a truce and not try to blow me up, un?" he questioned quietly. His bruised ego dampened his mood. If Hidan or Kisame ever tried that trick, not only would they fail, but they would find themselves fried...With Rai it was a different story. She would only find a way to embarrass him more...

"Sure...Only if you help me decorate the cabin for tonights Christmas party." Rai sat up so Deidara would have an easier time trying to cut the determined string of lights.

Deidara paused in is untangling. "Christmas...party," he said with a roll of his tongue slowly. It was like the word Christmas was foreign to him.

"Yeah," her brows furrowed. "Have you ever celebrated Christmas?" He answered with a shake of his head the way a lost child would. Rai looked down for a moment before a bright smile lit her face. "Well this will be both of our first Christmas."

"You never celebrated Christmas either, yeah?" Rai shook her head. "Not a real Christmas...before my clan was killed we would do a little something every few years but since then I haven't done anything."

The lights released there grasp on her. Rai jumped back up to her stool and held a hand out for Deidara to give her the troublesome lights. "Why don't you just use your chakra to walk on the walls, hm?"

Rai shrugged as she hooked the lights on the nails. "I like to do things normal every now and then...just a habit I guess." Stepping off the stool she plugged the lights in. The bright blue lights lit up around the room and Rai turned to face Deidara while clapping her hands together. "Now, about that tree..."

************

* * *

Rai and Deidara found themselves in the forest around Konoha. Deidara was currently using a hedge incase they came across any Leaf-nin. They searched through small trees and large. Trees with big leaves and trees with only branches. Finally, Rai stopped.

"You know I was wondering...," she drawled out while tapping her chin thoughtfully. Her platinum hair swayed in the warm breeze. "What does a Christmas tree look like?"

Deidara willed himself not to smack his forehead. "You've got to be kidding, un! We've been walking around for two hours arguing about trees and you don't even know, hm?!"

Rai grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck; the bright sun darkening her scar down her face. She giggled nervously. "Sorry."

Deidara sighed. "Fine, whatever. How about we just pick a damn tree, yeah?"

Rai gave a short nod. "Right then." She ran ahead of Deidara who only shook his head with a small smile before walking after her. He had never really been accepted for _who_ he was instead of _what _he did. She was the first to look beyond what he had to offer and see that man he was. he respected her for that, though he only saw her as a sister. Even though the girl's personality was...unique, he had to admit that he was fond of her. Her childish antics at trying to keep him hidden from her team and friends were anything but smooth. Of course it only made his stay more interesting. But that would all come to an end and he would hate to have to leave his first _real _friend. He had Sasori, but thanks to two kunoichis he was in the next life...Kisame and Hidan were good drinking buddies but not the kind to turn to if he had problems...And Tobi was out of the question--the crazy bastard.

"Hey how about this one?!" Rai yelled to Deidara who was lost in thought. When no response came she put her hands on her hips. "Hellloooo?! If you don't like this tree then we can look for another one!" Deidara shook his thoughts away and ran to the white haired kunoichi.

"No, this one's perfect, yeah," he said, coming to a stop in front of her with the axe in hand.

Rai scoft and folded her hands over her chest. "You don't even know which tree I was talking about so how can it be perfect?"

"Uh..." Deidara looked around. "It's that one right?" he asked while pointing to a medium side tree that was nearly naked of any leaves. Part of the bottom flared out in large flat leaves while the other side was flat and disorientated.

Rai tilted her head and examined it. "Actually I was looking at that one over there but this one will do-"

An axe was sent only a foot away from her face to the trunk of the poor, deformed tree. "Aahhh! Dei-watch where you're swinging that!"

"Sorry, un," he said while hacking at the tree mercilessly. Rai watched in utter horror as he continued to miss the previous mark, giving the tree battle wounds that would make Ibiki proud. Finally, the tree came loose and fell while breaking a good portion of branches on one side, but the devious duo didn't care...then again they didn't know better either.

Once they dragged the tree, which was surprisingly in one piece, back to the house, they placed it into the living room corner. Dusting his fingerless gloved hands, Deidara took a step back and looked it over. "Now what?"

"Well, I think we are supposed to 'trim' the tree now."

"I'll get the axe, yeah!" he said enthusiastically. Rai grabbed his shirt before he got very far.

"No," she corrected and grabbed a box full of ornaments. "Trim means decorate." Deidara opened the box up and raised an eyebrow that twitched.

"Pandas? You're putting pandas on the tree, un?" Rai pulled the box out of his reach with an offended "humph."

"Don't give me that! I looked for Siberian Tigers but they said they where out...I think the old man was lying," she added bitterly.

"...Siberian Tigers?" he asked skeptically while helping her place ornaments randomly on the broken branches.

"My summonings are a Siberian Tiger and raven." she explained while putting the last one up. They stood back again and looked it over. "Now I think we put the lights on."

"Maybe we should've done that first, yeah."

"Naah. They all go on eventually. I mean there isn't really a process to this tree decorating thingy. If some one did have steps to do it then they'd be idiots."

Deidara just shrugged his shoulders and dumped a box of lights on the tree before plugging them in. The lights flickered before turning on completely and Deidara turned around with a proud grin. "How's that, hm?"

Rai jumped up and down while clapper her hands. "It looks pretty!"

********************

* * *

The warm sun kissed Rai's skin as she walked down the streets of Konoha. She was just about done getting everyone gifts. All she needed was to get Sakura and Deidara a present. Kakashi was going to get a limited edition of the new series of Icha Icha books that Jiriaya had kept from reaching the shelves due to a special request from the white-haired kunoichi herself. She had already gotten Tsunade a case of Sake, but not any sake...No this was the most expensive case she could find. She also wrote a few of her favorite tricks to win in gambling that where sure to win her a few games. Jiriaya she got a pass to the springs in Tea country for a vacation...something she was sure he would make use of. Naruto was getting a scroll that Rai had used incase she was in need of food for a mission. In this case she filled it with every type of ramen. She had already bought Sai a brand new sketch book, now that he had finished the one of his brother. Hopefully he would use it other then the x-amount of nude Ino pictures that he always felt the need to show team 7.

Rai stopped as she passed a clothes store that she always went to. She was pretty sure that Sakura had never been to this store seeing as it was on the completely other side of the village. She always was needed to stay relatively close to the hospitable incase something came up. Walking in, Rai went to the back wall where there where different outfits. Finally she found one with a black frilly skirt and a hot pink v-cut t-shirt. She decided that it would do seeing as Sakura was a modest girl.

Now all she needed was to get Deidara a present. But the question was....What did you get an S-class bomber that had a fascination with exploding objects...Her lips curled into a grin. Oh, he was going to love this...

With the idea in mind, she ran into her and Naruto's favorite shop. A small-jingle-of the bell rang and the store owner walked out from behind the counter. "Rai, what brings you here?" asked a cheerful man in his late 20's. "Never mind," he laughed. "You're going to cause more trouble again."

Rai smiled at the prank-shop owner. "You bet, but this isn't for me. A friend of mine loves to play pranks and blow stuff up, so I figured you were the man to see."

"You got that right," he said as he ran a hand through his shoulder length black hair. "I have just the thing." He handed her a small box.

"Thanks, how much?" Rai asked while pulling out some money, but he waved it off.

"On the house. Just don't shake it or you might not have a hand," he laughed. Rai said a quick thank you before leaving. She walked down the side walk humming a soft tune. Even though it was December, here in Fire Country it never snowed.

This she was thankful for. She never did care for snow. Never did care for winter to tell you the truth. She guessed that was the reason why she was in such a good mood was because she was thankful that she didn't have to run non-stop through cold nights away from Anbu and hunter-nins.

A sparkle from a window caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She paused mid-step and looked into a window. On the other side of the glass was one of the most beautiful necklaces that she had ever seen. It was a silver chain choker with a red ribbon intertwined between the links. The pendant was a beautiful onyx shuriken star with a blood red stone in the center. She smiled. Too bad that she already got Sakura a gift or else that would've been perfect...then again it would match her skirt...Rai shook her head. She would try to talk Kiba into getting it for her since he had a small crush on the pink haired medic.

Hehe-she could play match maker at the party tonight and get Deidara's help...Her eyes widened. If the party was at her house then what about Deidara?! No one could know about him!

"Oh shit."

***********************

* * *

Deidara rambled through the kitchen, trying to make a cake...or maybe soup...or something...Okay so he already made it but wasn't sure what it was. The lack of variety of food in the cabinets weren't helpful and he couldn't go into Konoha even with a hedge incase someone, like a certain copy-cat, recognized him. All he wanted to do was make Rai a great meal as a Christmas present, seeing as he couldn't buy her a gift.

He looked at the dish and smiled. He didn't know what the hell it really was but it _just had_ to taste good. Pulling out two bottles of sake, he placed the plates on the table right as Rai rushed through the door. "Hey, yeah." He gave Rai a concerned look when she started to pant. "What happened, hm?"

"Dei...we have to think...of something..." she panted. "We can't let...anyone find you."

The blonde just shrugged his shoulders. "I already have a genjutsu ready, hm. I planned to hide in your bedroom." Rai tilted her head to the side.

"O...okay. Yeah, that would work." Looking to the kitchen she asked, "What were you doing?"

Deidara grinned with his eyes closed, showing Rai his dimples. "That's your Christmas meal, un!" Grabbing her hand, he dragged her to the table with sake and two empty plates. "Close your eyes, yeah!"

Rai did as she was told and she could hear him pulling something out of the oven. She tried to distinguish what it was by the smell...good luck there. She heard the bottom of the plate scrape against the table before Deidara gave her the ok to open her eyes.

When she did, she wanted to close them again but resisted. In front of her was something...brown...and green...and-_was that mold?!_

"Dig in, yeah!" smiled the blonde.

"..."

Neither one moved to try the food.

Deidara stared at his meal and sweat dropped. What did he cook? The color wasn't what it was supposed to be. And when did he put jello in it?! Well one thing was for sure...

He wasn't going to eat it.

Rai on the other hand took a spoon full of the_...ahem--"food_" and brought it to her lips.

_Kid, let's think about this for a second...__  
__I think were past that now_...She slowly opened her mouth and took the spoon to her lips...

Ten minutes later, Rai found herself in the bathroom with her head over the toilet. She had to admit that the meal did have a kick to it...and something else...At that moment, the toilet was a saint as she heaved into it and a painful groan left her lips as she gripped the porcelain sides.

Deidara stood on the other side of the door rubbing that back of his neck. Now he felt terrible, but at least _he_ didn't eat it. "Hmm, I figured as much, un," he said to himself.

"That stuff was horrible! Were you trying to kill me?!" Rai called out from the bathroom. Deidara heard her groan again.

"Don't worry, Rai-chan!" he said apologetically. "I got a remedy that will make you feel better, yeah! Just stay there and I'll make it for you, un!" He ran back to the kitchen as Rai's shouts fell on deaf ears.

"That's it-groan-you really are trying to kill me!" _Oh, Kami, help me!_

******************

* * *

Before she knew it, Rai had people showing up at her house. It seemed like everyone had showed up. The entire rookie 11 were there along with their senseis and a few other teams. Rai didn't know what to do. Her house wasn't meant for these many people. And when she voiced this to her team, they gave her strange stares that made her feel the size of an ant...speaking of which, why was Shino's bugs following her around?!

Trying to resist pulling out the holy bug-spray she squeezed through the bodies of people to the kitchen, but stopped when she saw Kiba standing on the same stool she had used earlier that morning. _What is that boy doing?__I don't have any idea..._Suddenly, Kiba pulled out mistletoe and tied it to the door frame. Jumping down from the stool, he caught sight of Rai and gave a toothy grin. "Hey Rai come over here for a second," he waved to her.

Her eyebrow twitched and she shook her head. "Not on your life, dog breath." Turning around she made her way to where the _real e_ntertainment was...Tsunade.

"...and then Anko dumpt-ed meeee!" cried a drunk Genma as Rai reached her new-new couch thanks to a certain criminal.

"Then why doncha find another womaan?" Tsunade slurred. "I mean...Ima-....available...and then there's Shizu-zu."

Kakashi decided he didn't like where this was going. "Shizune," he said standing up and holding out a hand. "Would you like to dance?"

The black haired woman looked to Kakashi then to the hand and then back before a bright blush set in. "Uh, s-sure. I'd like that." As they walked away, Genma sulked. It was a pitiful site really. Rai decided to sit down and watch the entertainment.

"Woops," giggled a drunk hokage. "I guess you were...-hick- too sloooow."

"Aww," Genma whined. "I used to be a real ladys' man...Then Anko came and I wanted it ta be wreal... What am I gonna do?!"

"What bout Rai-chan here?" asked Gai as he slung an arm around her shoulders. She jumped and began to sweat when she realized who it was. _What does the creep want now?...The creepy bastard._"Actually...I have a...a...well um-" _Damn it. __  
_

_Boyfriend. _Jaci helped out.

"Yeah a boyfriend," she said with a snap of her fingers.

_Not just a boyfriend but a lover...__  
_

"Oh?" asked Tsunade now completely interested in her love life. Jiraiya perked up and pulled a note book and pen from behind his back. He could use this info for his new book...

"Uh-huh. He's my lover..." she trailed off. She wasn't sure where this was going and she didn't want to know. Too bad Karma wasn't merciful...

"Really?...Well tell us more."

"Umm..." _He's a strong,talented shinobi. _"He's a talented shinobi...very strong and great in genjutsu," she rambled, not knowing what she was saying.

"Sounds interesting. What else," Jiraiya pushed. Now everyone around the table stared at her and she really was sweating.

_He's very pret-I mean attractive. Very fit and well muscled...and a wink when you say it.__  
_

Rai held back a skeptical twitch. _What?! __  
__Just do it! _She sighed. "He's very fit and attractive," she winked to Tsunade, who grinned.

"Do we know him? Where does he live? Is he here? How is he in bed? What else does he look like?" She slurred excitedly.

"W-wow..um." Now she was beginning to panic. "You don't know him..'cause he lives in a different village and..." _He's a tiger in bed... _"A tiger in bed and-"

"Ooh I want to meet him!! What does he look like? What's his name?!" Tsunade yelled in a girly voice. Rai really was overwhelmed.

_Orange spiky hair, eyes as deep as the storm. Tall, dark and handsome._ "He's everything tall, dark and handsome with spiky hair like Naruto's. Um, his eyes are as deep as storm clouds..." _Hell of a kisser. _Jaci said with a cunning grin. "His kisses are deep and passionate."

"Ooooo...who is he?! I have to know!!"

"H-his name is..."

_Pein. _"Pei-Ooh--Hell No!" Her eyes lit up in fury and she jumped up from her seat. "Why do you want to know--It isn't that important--I can't believe your being so nosy--he's just a guy--not a fucking GOD!!" She rambled in one breath before pointing a finger at Jiraiya's note book. "Give me that!" Suddenly all you see where limbs in the air as she jumped the poor sannin before viciously ripping the pages away and dashing to the garbage disposal in the kitchen.

Blink. Blink.

"That was weird..."Genma said in a drunken daze.

Every one nodded and looked at the slightly disorientated sannin. "I was just taking notes! She didn't have to take it that far! WHY DO WOMEN GET DO ANGRY WITH ME?!"

Genma shook his head. "I don't know! Anko used to looove mee!" He poured himself the last of sake from the bottle before setting it back down.

"I've had it with women" slurred Jiraiya. He sat up on the couch and pointed a finger to Genma. "You know what! You and I should get married!"

Genma thought it over before nodding his head. "That's what I wanted with Anko-seriously! Yeah we totally should!"

"Well..you know, I'm the-hick-the Hokage so I can do dat for ya both...I marry people all the time for citizens and funerals and...funerals...thingys." She emptied her bottle and grabbed another on the table. She turned it over but only a drop fell out. She poked an eye through to see inside before adding, "So what do ya say?!"

"Lez get hitched!" Jiraiya yelled while pulling up a buzzed Genma. Together they marched out of the house, followed by Tsunade and Gai, while chanting, "too hell with women and cheers to being hitched!"

Meanwhile, a light hearted pair walked back to find the couch empty. "Lady...Tsunade?" Shizune looked around the room to see that they weren't there.

"Hmm...We could just relax and talk for a while..." offered the white-haired shinobi.

Shizune smiled. "I'll take you up on that."

*********************

* * *

Rai stumbled back to her room which she had locked to keep any one from barging in on the blonde bomber. She already had a headache from worrying about Deidara and she hadn't even had three drinks. It was 2 am now and the party was still going strong. Of course Rai wasn't used to parties. In fact this would be her first, but she didn't care what they did as long as she got some sleep. At least she didn't have any missions to worry about seeing the next day was Christmas. Who knew that Christmas Eve could be this wild?

Lazily, she unlocked her door and slid it along it's tracks before stepping in her room. She held back chills as she stepped onto the cold wood floors and switched the lights on. Deidara was sleeping in bed with only his pants on and his hair out of its top knot. A small snore escaped his mouth but as soon as Rai took a few steps closer, he woke with a jolt.

"Hey, un. What time is it?" he asked while rubbing sleep from his eyes. Rai pulled a tank top and shorts from her dresser before walking into the bathroom to change.

"Too early for you to wake up." she answered.

"How was the party, yeah?" He asked from his seat on the bed. He swung his left leg against the edge of the mattress absentmindedly.

"Still going on." She walked out of the bathroom and to the other side of the bed. Deidara stood up and started to pull out some extra blankets from the closet. "Hey, you can sleep here too. It is a king size."

He looked at her with concern and uncertainty. "Are you sure?" It wasn't that he was nervous about sleeping next to a woman--hell he bedded women all the time, but he didn't want to make it awkward for their friendship. After all he was kind of new to it.

Rai giggled. "As long as you keep all mouths and fingers to yourself, I don't care...Just be warned," she said in a more serious tone. "If you do anything, I'll kick your ass."

"Okay, I get it, yeah," he shrugged. "Not like you could anyway," he said under his breath. Luckily Rai didn't hear seeing as she was already asleep. Sighing he turned off the light and laid on _"his" _side before falling back into slumber

It was only an hour and a half later when Rai woke up from her katana's voice. _Kid there is something wrong..._ After he got a few mumbled words, he added rather loudly, _Get the hell up! Something isn't right! __  
_

Rai woke up as much as she could and poked the body next to her. "Hey," she mumbled. "Wake up. There's something wrong."

The body next to her shifted. "What is it, yeah?"

"I don't know, but something's wrong," she said now starting to wake up more. Deidara put a hand to her hair before taking it away. Suddenly he tensed and Rai knew something was terribly wrong. "Get up!"

"Wha-"

"Just get up, now!" he whispered hoarsely. "Someone else is in the bed!"

Rai couldn't have jumped out of bed faster. Both her and Deidara stumbled out and Rai searched the wall for the plastic of the switch before hitting it. For some reason, lights weren't and never are accommodating. They seem to go out in the worst times and not always work. For Rai it wasn't any different. I mean just this morning; she was caught and coiled in a string of lights. Take now for example. They revealed to Rai the most life scarring things you could imagine...at least for her.

If you guessed a near naked Maito Gai then you get a cookie and an apology for such a scary image. But that wasn't all...Add the _only_ piece of clothing being leopard print briefs and you got a full fledge eye awakening moment. Suddenly, she missed the hideous jumpsuit.

"Oh, Kami..." she said in shock. Before grabbing two pieces of hair and crossing it over her eyes as blindfolds. "Deidara! Do something!

"Like what, yeah!"

"I don't fucking know! You're the damn criminal!"

"So are you, un!"

"..." Finally she let go of her hair and Deidara took a step back when he saw the evil glint in her eyes. "What are you going to do, yeah?"

With an devious grin, she grabbed Deidara's hand and pulled him to the kitchen. She opened the door to the fridge. "What are you waiting for? Get in."

Deidara gave her a glare. "No. Maybe you should be stuffed into the fridge for once, un. Gotta tell you it's not exactly pleasant, hm" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Listen, blonde! Get in the damn fridge or Tsunade will give you the same lesson as Gai!"

All he did was glare harder till his eyes were slits. "Fuck off. Read all three lips," he said holding up his hands, "I'm not going in there-" He fell over backwards as an empty sake bottle hit him in the forehead. Before he could recover, Rai pushed him, not too gently, into the fridge and closed it. She rushed into the living room to see bodies of passed out and slumbering ninja strung out everywhere.

Neji slept sitting up between Naruto, whose head was on the stoic ninja's shoulder, and Hinata who had her head in said ninja's lap. Tsunade was face down on the coffee table with Jiraiya next to her on the floor. On the couch was Kakashi with an arm around Shizune who was snuggled up to him. Kiba was using Akamaru as a pillow with a pool of drool trailing down the white dog's coat. Weaving in between everyone, Rai bent down and shrugged Tsunade awake. "Huh? R-Rai? What are you doing this early in my office?"

"I need you to do me a favor," whined Rai in a small voice. She tried to act as if she was on the verge of tears to add more of an effect...And it seemed to be working as Tsunade immediately sobered up. _Hehe, this would teach Gai to sneak into women's rooms. __  
_

"What happened, Rai? You can tell me."

"Well I woke up and Gai was in my bed! It scared the living hell out of me and now I can't get him to wake up and leave."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and stood up-albeit shakily at first. "Is that so?"

One rule to all men out there:

Fear women's wrath...

**Haha! Go Tsunade! If I was woken up like that I wouldn't have mercy...Though I do feel bad for Gai a bit...Then again he was drunk and Jiriaya and Naruto get worst and end up being fine, so I guess it's okay! Oh and as for Genma and Jiraiya, they did get married, but aren't gay. They were drunk at the time. Remember I'm gonna make it a Tsunade and Jiriaya pairing...Yeah!!****  
****  
****The part at the end was just random...Like I said I had a lot of Red Bull so my mind gets a little **_**Extra**_** creative--hehe. Anyway there will be a lot more Pein in the next chapter. In fact the next four chapters are going to be very exciting. Yup, that's right! From here on out, they will get better and better with more and more Pein...and maybe a certain snake...You'll have to find out!!**

**Please review and special thanks to Something541 and past reveiwers!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay here's chapter 10!******

**You know the drill...Naruto isn't mine.******

_thoughts/flashbacks__  
_  
_Jaci talking_

Rai sat down with a plop onto the couch. It was a day after the party and she was happily waiting for Deidara to come out of the shower. She had tried to hide his present but when a reckless homicidal bomber had nothing better to do then sit at home, it was an impossible task. Rai sighed as she thought over the conversation she had with the said bomber.

_"Rai...You do know I have to go back right?" asked Deidara quietly when he turned his present in his hand. __  
_

_Rai's smile faded a little but she just shrugged. "I actually was wondering how long you planned to stay here--not that I wanted you to leave but I'm surprised you stayed this long." ___

_Deidara seemed to ponder this for a while before looking up to Rai. "You don't plan to stay here forever, do you, yeah?"___

_Standing up and walking to the window, Rai thought it over. She really did like her life here, but she just felt like she was out of place. She felt more like she was chained to this place. She really did miss Shintaro and her life of constant excitement and battles...But there was a downside. She would miss Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi...everyone. They had become her friends. "If I ever end up leaving this place then these things would be nothing more then weakness," she said in a strong, quiet tone. Her eyes where hard and in front of Deidara wasn't the fun and reckless Rai, but the survivor...the missing-nin that he had deep inside himself. "Friendship, closeness, sympathy...they're just weakness to a ninja..."___

_"...Would you seriously consider coming with me, hm?"___

_She turned to him and with a small smile, "I'll think about it."___

Rai still wasn't sure what she wanted to do. Finally Deidara came out while pulling a shirt over his head. "Are you ready, yeah?"

Rai stood up and grabbed her katana. "Yup."

Ten minutes later, Rai dodged another flying clay bird. It turned around a branch and came back at her. Rai landed on a branch and looked back just in time to see the bird coming at her with blinding speed. Deidara really was getting better with his missile attacks after Rai gave him a few tips on speed. Flipping down to the ground, there was an explosion over head as a few branches fell onto Rai, but again, she flash stepped away. Coming to a sliding stop, she looked for the blonde bomber to see him leaning casually against a tree with his arms crossed and a smug grin.

"You're gonna have to do better," Rai smirked.

"You're gonna have to learn to pay attention, yeah," Deidara pointed to the ground under Rai.

She looked down and wish she didn't. Coming out of the ground around her feet were spiders that gripped onto her capris. _He isn't...He wouldn't.___

"Hehe--Katsu."

"Shit." **BOOM!******

There was an explosion that shook the surrounding trees and a proud Deidara pushed his hair out of his face and looked at the dissipating smoke to see that there was an empty crater. _Substitution, un! _A sudden surge of chakra from behind him alerted him to where Rai was. He leapt into the trees just in time to dodge the oncoming lightning bolt.

No sooner did his feet hit the branch did he have to jump off to dodge a round house kick. He gripped the branch with one hand and swung his body around to kick Rai in the back but she ducked under just in time. She swiped at his legs with her katana. Deidara only jumped onto the blade before sending a punch to her; she dodged yet again but kept her hand on the hilt. She spun her legs to try and knock him on his back which he jumped off the branch before she was able to. Landing on the ground, he stood up and grinned. He put his hands in a release sign and whispered, "Katsu."

Rai's eyes widened when the tree she was on exploded and she was sent flying towards the ground. She waited for the impact but instead she landed on something soft. Looking up she saw Deidara had caught her with a crooked grin. "I win, hm."

Rai pushed off of him and crossed her arms. "You did not! We're still fighting!" No sooner did the words leave her mouth did she find herself thrown onto Deidara's shoulder. "Put me down! Who do you think you are-you can't throw women around like a sack of potatoes!"

"Quiet, yeah. I think we've had enough sparring today." He jumped into the trees while still carrying her.

"All men are fricken Neanderthals!" She sighed and rested an elbow on his shoulder to prop herself up so she could see where they were going. "You can at least put me down."

"Nah. I think I like carrying you, un," he chuckled. Rai dropped her head against his back in defeat. What was it with men?

Rai and Deidara stumbled into the cabin laughing at his story of an adventure with his partner Tobi. Rai pulled her jacket off and threw it onto the back of the couch before turning around to face Deidara. "I have something else for you, too!" She rushed into her bed room and brought out some black fabric. Deidara tilted his head slightly and looked at the clothing before she handed it to him.

"What is, un?" he asked.

"Why don't you see?"

He unfolded the material to see that it was his Akatsuki cloak that had been repaired. He looked it over for a moment; slightly shocked. "Wow. Thanks, Rai."

"That's not all," she smiled. "Put it on." Deidara slipped his arms through and buttoned it up. He was surprised to see that the cloak was snugger then it used to be. Rai had tailored it to his body and it fit him perfectly. He also noticed that the cuffs on the sleeves flared out a little more for extra movement.

"This is perfect, yeah," he said with a grin. "Just wait 'till the guys see this."

"I trimmed it up so it wouldn't get in the way when you're flying and the pockets inside the sleeves are for the clay," she said as she pointed to his jacket. "This should make fighting easier for you."

"You really didn't have to do that, yeah."

Rai smiled. "But I wanted to. Besides we can't have you going back with a torn up cloak." She put her hands on her hips and pouted slightly. "Who ever came up with the cloak idea was lazy. I mean, seriously, your cloak was too big! How the hell where you supposed to fight if you could hardly move?!"

Deidara shook his head as he pulled the cloak off. He walked into the kitchen and reached into the cabinet to grab a glass down. Then he went to the sink and filled it up with water before turning around and leaning against the counter. As he brought the glass to his lips, something on the table caught his eye. He walked over to see what it was but immediately froze. Wide eyed, he stared at the object of his displeasure.

Just then, Rai walked in. She furrowed her brows when she noticed Deidara's strange stare at the table. Looking to the source she saw a single black rose on a small black box. Curious, tilted her head. "Did you put that there?"

Deidara paused with out answering, then shook his head. His stare did not waver from the rose. Rai's expression turned to one of confusion and she reached for the box. Opening it she held back a gasp. Inside was a silver chained necklace with the onyx shuriken pendant that she saw in Konoha. Looking up to Deidara, she asked," you didn't get this for me?" Again he shook his head. Rai looked to the rose that he had begun to glare at, only to see a ring around the stem.

Sliding it off, she looked it over. There was a jade stone in the center of it with the Kanji that said Flash. She continued to look over her presents, not sure what to think exactly. After all no one in Konoha would have gotten her these gifts, seeing as they already gave her presents. And Deidara said he didn't...So who did? She felt a little uneasy about it. The only way that someone would've known about the necklace was if they had followed her and she would've sensed them, right? Something wasn't right.

Deidara, though, knew and was having his own internal battle. He knew what the ring was and what it meant. After all only members had those rings. _This means that Leader wants her in the ranks...hm._ But if Rai put the ring on then she would've joined whether she wanted to or not. Once the rings where on then you were part of Akatsuki until death. Could he really allow Rai to be pulled into it? If he was selfish then he would let her put the ring on, that way they would be able to stay with each other...but he didn't want to be like the leaf council and force her into anything. It should be her choice. What if she held a grudge against him like he did to Itachi. That would be worst then leaving her behind.

Then again if he was to stop her before she put the ring on then Leader would know and definitely be pissed. After all if Leader knew where she was then he would know that Deidara was alive. And if his suspicions where right and Leader brought the ring here _personally _then it looked like Rai would be force to join either way. He resisted the urge to tear the ring from her hand and blow it up right there. It was inevitable and Rai would just have to learn like Deidara...

Rai studied the ring. It really was pretty. She wondered if it actually fit...

Rai set the things down and went to the fridge for a drink while a stressed Deidara tried to prevent a heart attack that he felt was coming on.

"Anyway, when do you plan to leave?" Rai asked as she turned around with some Sake.

Deidara tore his glare away from the ring and tried to act casual. "Well, I wasn't sure, yeah. I was thinking in the next two days."

Rai pulled out a seat and sat down while pouring Deidara a cup of Sake too. "Do you really have to leave?"

"Hai. Once in Akatsuki, you stay until death..." He took a swig of his drink before adding. "It's the only home I know anyways, yeah."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was forced to join when I was younger and it really isn't that bad, un. Actually it's probably the best way to live if you're a missing-nin. Jobs pay well and you have bases where you can call home without enemies coming, un. And the other members aren't all that bad....Tobi is a different story, yeah," he added bitterly.

Rai laughed. "Doesn't sound bad at all, but you don't get to do what you want."

"On your free time, Leader doesn't care what you do. As long as it doesn't interfere with his goals then no problem, un."

Rai picked the rose up and twirled it in between her fingers. Bringing it to her nose she inhaled the smell but pulled back when the much anticipated thick rose aroma was instead a sweeter and neutral essence. She couldn't identify the smell through the cover of the rose but it seemed familiar. Jaci kept his comments to himself as he let Rai think it over. Drawing a blank, she looked back to Deidara who had returned an icy glare that was aimed at the ring. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, un," he responded with another shake of his head and an uneven grin.

"Let me rephrase the question," she said while resting an arm on the table and leaning forward. "What aren't you telling me?"

He grin faltered but his cunning habit brought a solution to his troubled mind. "I think I know who got you the gifts, un."

"Who?" she questioned hopefully.

"Can't tell ya. It would ruin the surprise." Oh if only she knew...

Deidara really wanted to kick himself.

"Okay," she said slowly. No matter she would find out soon enough. Too bad Karma was a bitch.

Picking up the necklace, Deidara couldn't help but wonder why-if it was leader who dropped the ring off-he would give her a rose and a necklace. He just shrugged it off. Leader probably wanted to trick her...asshole.

Rai examined the ring again. It really was strange. Who would want to give her something like this?

Deidara's attention turned back to Rai and the ring. He watched as she twirled it around her fingers as if teasing him. Around her thumb then index around her thumb again then ring finger....Ugh! She was driving him crazy. Suddenly, two fingers took the ring in between her fingers and she held out her left hand.

Deciding to see if it actually fit, Rai slipped it over her left little finger, not noticing Deidara's hard look as he stood up and walked behind her chair. He knew that it would only be seconds now before the ring set in and no one understood the painful process better then an Akatsuki member. He rested a hand on Rai's left shoulder as she examined the ring that amazingly was a perfect fit. She looked up to Deidara and opened her mouth to say something when she froze.

A sudden burn stretched from her chest to her ribs. Breathing stagnant, as if a hand was around her throat in a vice-like grip. Her chakra flared out of control until it flickered out like the lightning-absent in the dark storm. Blurry vision, she gasped out and held onto Deidara, trying to reach the surface.

That's what it felt like...drowning.

But worse.

Rai could breath but the hands of time pulled her deep into locked away memories. Screams echoed off her guarded walls-blood soaking the wall...the ground...a child's face...her skin. Everything rang back to her like the tick-tock of the clocks. They trailed in ragged clips until she found herself in a storm...kissing a man...a man with orange hair.

A flicker of light brought her back to the surface with Deidara's worried face before she was suddenly pulled back under into a vision she had never seen. There was a large room with an open window. A desk was seen through the dimly lit room. It looked to be an office. Outside the window, the sound of pitter-patter of rain drops fell lyrically. Another flash and Rai was back to her house, in Deidara's arms.

Her vision filled with black spots an she knew she was going to pass out. With one more breath she looked to Deidara's blurry features and a soft whisper escaped her lips. "Help..."

Pein sat in his office while signing papers off. Being a kage really wasn't a fun job. Sigh. But it had to be done. He had put it off for sometime and instead went to see how the little Minx was fairing. The white-haired kunoichi sure did find interesting ways to entertain her self. Any other ninja would've killed Deidara off in a heart beat once they found out he was Akatsuki.

Looking back at his paper in hand, he read a few lines before setting it down and resting his chin in his hand. He wondered if he went a little far in actually buying her the necklace...Not that he cared. He wouldn't have bought it if he didn't want to. But he couldn't resist when he saw the way her eyes lit up when she saw the onyx shuriken pendant. And it fit her so nicely. Beautiful yet deadly...Shaking his head he looked back at the paper work. As long as Deidara didn't interfere with the ring then everything would go as planned. If he did plan to stop her...then he would wish she never saved him.

He signed his signature to the page and put it in the pile of finished papers-if you'd call it a pile. Suddenly a flare of light from his ring lit the desk area and it felt as if a string was being attached to his hand. A mischievous smirk curled upon his lips. _So she's put the ring on... _Now it would only be a matter of time before they would meet again.

He mused what Madara would say when he found out that he had taken the liberty to add another kunoichi to the ranks. A sudden slide of his door and in came the object of his focus..._Speak of the sneaky devil.__  
_

"I understand that there is a new member to Akatsuki," announced Madara.

"Ah."

Madara gave him a skeptical glance. "So who is he?"

Pein looked up to the tempered Uchiha with an amused smirk. "Is there something you need, or did you just come in here to question me?"

Rinnegan clashed with Sharingan. Neither giving in to the urge to blink or turn away. "Who is he?" repeated Madara after a pregnant pause.

An amused chuckle left Pein as he stood up and walked to the front of his desk. Leaning against the front with one leg crossed over the other and his arms over his chest, he looked at Madara. "You will see soon enough who _she_ is, but until then, we need to keep an eye on the new members."

It was Madara that chuckled this time. "Sasuke will not bother anyone seeing as he already took care of Itachi."

"Ah."

"I spoke with Sasuke earlier and we have his full loyalty. He will help us in whatever it takes to burn Konoha to the ground."

Pein looked back at his ring that had started to dim slightly. Madara decided to ask a question that had him wondering, "Where have you been leaving to lately?"

Pein looked up to the smug Uchiha. "Is there something wrong with me leaving?"

"No, of course not," he chuckled. "It's just not like you to travel alone and fall behind on your paper work," he said, referring to the pile that still needed to be signed before shrugging. "I'm just making sure that there isn't anything wrong."

Pein inwardly glared. What did Madara take him as, a fool? He would betray Pein in a heartbeat if it worked to his benefit. "Nothing that you should concern yourself with."

"As long as it doesn't interfere with anything, then feel free to continue doing what ever it is...but I can't help if I get curious, if you catch my drift..."

Unfortunately...he did.

It had been a day since Rai had woken up and she still wasn't happy over the little discovery. To think that she had acknowledged the fact that something was wrong yet she ignored it and put the ring on anyway was a blow to her pride as a missing-nin. Damn it-she's been doing that a lot lately...First the forest when the two ninja attacked her, then when she foolishly helped Neji's team, then tried to escape and again failed, then there was the time on the mission where she looked in the box. What else? Oh how could she fucking forget about the incident in Ame...and then Deidara...what the hell was her problem?! As if all that wasn't enough, she put on a fricken ring that officially made her a goddamned member of an organization that she sure as hell didn't want any part of...

"I hate my life," she mumbled as she sulked behind her and Neji's team. Next to her was Gai who brood in his own problems. With a still dark black eye that he got from a certain blonde, he for once wasn't in his youthful spirit. Then again it did clash with the whole "Handsome Beast" title that he "worked hard to build".

"You can say that again."

"Hey," waved a happy Naruto from the front of the group. "Hurry up or we'll start without you."

Both Rai and Gai exchanged glances before sighing. Pulling down on the bandages that she wrapped around her left hand she looked around to see if any one had noticed. Everyone seemed to be too busy talking to notice the small bulge on her left little finger, which was a relief. As they continued to the sparring grounds, Rai thought about what Deidara had said.

_"...it really isn't that bad, un. Actually it's probably the best way to live if you're a missing-nin. Jobs pay well and you have bases where you can call home without enemies coming, un. And the other members aren't all that bad..."___

_He was forced into it so I guess I shouldn't complain that much...___

Still Rai hoped that the Akatsuki may lose interest in her...That way she could stay with everyone here and not betray them...

_Don't be stupid. You and I both know that's not going to happen, kid.__  
_

Again Rai dropped her head in defeat. Could someone just shoot her now? Get it over with? Hell, she'd give them a kunai. _Keh, _she thought wryly. _Maybe she could convince Deidara to blow her up...__  
_

**BOOM!!!!****  
**

Rai jumped three feet and screamed, "I was just kidding!!!"

Everyone sweat dropped and she realized that she was still alive. Looking around, Naruto voiced everyone's' question, "What was that?"

Smoke rose eerily into the sky in the middle of Konoha. Exchanging glances, they immediately jumped to the trees and towards the attack. Something was going on at the Hokage tower...

"Do you think that it was just Tsunade losing her temper again?" questioned a wary Gai.

Kakashi shook his head as he passed Tenten on a branch. "No. There must be some kind of attack going on...I can smell the explosive powder from here."

"...Explosive powder? You are sure it's explosive powder, right? Not any other kind of explosives?" Rai asked as she caught up to Kakashi.

He looked at her with furrowed brows. "What other kind is there?"

She panicked slightly and rushed in one breath, "Nothing-I mean not that I'm aware of-I suppose if you wanted to hand make it then that would be one way but nobody uses clay right-Not that clay could actually explode it's just...um." Noticing the two confused stares she was getting, she laughed nervously before speeding towards the village.

"What's her problem?" Neji landed on a branch before leaping to the next.

"No idea," replied Kakashi and Gai in unison.

They reached the end of the forest and landed behind Rai who stood in a wreckage of wood that used to be the gates. In the village, fellow shinobi were escorting citizens away from the Hokage tower. One ninja spotted the two teams and rushed to meet them. "Kakashi-san, they need reinforcements at the tower," the Jounin said.

"Right," he replied as everyone sprinted. "Tell us what's happening."

The Jounin ran beside Gai and Kakashi. "There was a small army of sound-nin that attacked the north gates."

"Small army?" Gai asked. "Wouldn't some one have noticed them?"

"According to one of the shinobi at the gates, they came out of the ground...Sorry to be the bare of bad news but they were led by Orochimaru."

Every stopped in there tracks and looked at the Jounin. Rai winced and bit her lip while looking away. _Yeeaaah...I probably should've told them that he was alive...__  
_

_Ya think?__  
_

"He's supposed to be dead! Sasuke-teme killed him!" Naruto burst out.

"That's what we all thought," Neji replied and crossed his arms. "Apparently, the _teme_ didn't even do that right."

Naruto gritted his teeth and sent a glare at the stoic brunette. Lee put a hand on Naruto's shoulder to calm him down. "Now we know, so let's take him down for good with our youthfulness, yosh!"

Naruto gave a fox-like grin. "Yeah. We'll cut that snake's head off and burn his corpse, believe it!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Sakura as she cracked her knuckles. "Let's kick his ass!"

Tenten smiled and pulled out a few scrolls. "I'm ready whenever you guys are."

"I'm glad all of you are pumped up. The other teams have already taken out the sound-nin." The Jounin looked around before motioning for the others to follow him. Every started to run again and he started to explain. "When we left the tower, Lady Tsunade was fighting Orochimaru and Kabuto-"

"You left her alone to fight them?!" Sakura exclaimed. She knew that Kabuto was stronger then there last meeting in medical jutsus. She just hoped Tsunade could handle both without too much trouble.

"It was an order, Sakura-san. We were told to evacuate the citizens in the area," defended the Jounin. "Besides we couldn't help her even if we tried."

"What do you mean?" Gai asked.

"I'd like to know as well, but I have a feeling I won't like it." Kakashi added.

"You're right there," said the Jounin. "Orochimaru had made some kind of barrier around him, Yakushi Kabuto, and Lady Tsunade. No matter what we tried it wouldn't dispell."

As if fate wanted to rub it in their faces, the teams stopped at the sight of the electric blue barrier. It was 150ft round and looked like an upside down bowl; making entrance impossible. Inside the barrier was Tsunade at one end on her knees while grasping her sides in pain. Orochimaru was across from her. He wore the usual sound clothes with the thick purple rope, but what had Sakura shocked was that his arms where perfectly healed. Kabuto stood a few feet behind him in a casual stance with a sly grin. Judging by Tsunade's slumped figure, the two sound shinobi had gotten much stronger.

"Hold on, Granny! I'll help you kick that bastard's ass!" Naruto yelled as he charged his Rasengan and raced towards the barrier.

"N-no Naruto!" Tsunade yelled, but the barrier only muffled her warning. Just as she feared, Naruto hit the barrier and was sent flying back in to the concrete. He hit his head with a sickening thud and went eerily still. Sakura rushed to his side, followed by the others, and began to scan his head and body.

"Is he alright?" Lee asked.

Sakura shook her head. "He's passed out but I can't bring him out of unconsciousness. It must have something to do with the barrier." She scanned his temples again before adding, "Whatever the barrier did to him, the effects are warring off, but it's taking a long time."

"So he will be fine?" Kakashi questioned as he tried to think over the barrier.

"Give him a day and he'll wake up." She looked up to the concern faces. "Just whatever you do, don't touch the barrier."

"Then how are we supposed to get in?" Tenten asked.

"The question is, how are we going to dispel the barrier. You don't want to get in if you can't get out." Neji replied.

"The barrier seems to be electric." Sakura stood up and walked to the blue wall and examined it with a hand on her chin. "If we counter it with water then it should weaken it."

"We already tried that," interrupted the Jounin. "Water, fire, earth, wind. Nothing seems to work against it."

"Then we'll need to fight fire with fire," Kakashi said as he looked to the snake sannin.

Neji looked to the barrier's occupants to see that Tsunade was talking with Orochimaru_. Good. Keep distracting them. _"Kakashi is right. But instead of fire, we'll need lightning."

Everyone looked to Rai who was glaring at Kabuto who seemed to be inspecting her. _Who the hell is that?__  
_

_I don't know...But why is he looking at me like that. He must have a death wish.__  
_

_Oi, kid, you're getting some strange stares from your team.__  
_

Rai looked over to her friends. "What?"

"We were just talking about how we need you to use your lightning to counter the barrier." Sakura explained. Rai glanced over the blue wall before shaking her head.

"It won't work from the outside. Think of it like a shield. The weakest point is from the inside." She took a few steps back and her eyes hardened. Her stance was stiff as she walked along the outside before stopping again. All the while Kabuto's eyes followed from the inside. Rai's white hair brushed along her cheeks as the breeze picked up. If she was going to get in, she would have to rely on her missing-nin instincts. Finally an idea came to her. "If I'm correct then we need to go in from the bottom. You know, come up from the bottom and dispel the barrier from the inside."

"That might just work." Kakashi said after thinking it over. "What are you waiting for?"

"Well," she said while scratching the back of her neck. "I don't know alot of under ground travelling jutsus..."

"Then follow my hand signs and get in." Kakashi began in the sign of sheep, followed by horse, dragon, tiger, and ox. No sooner did she finish it did she find herself underground. Guessing she was under the barrier, she pushed herself through the dirt till the relief of air filled her lungs. Suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist before jerking her out in a vicious pull. She gasped slighty only to find herself in the white shinobi's hold.

Rai struggled against his grip before a blonde streak passed her vision and sent a punch to Kabuto who dodged while letting go of Rai. "Are you alright?" panted Tsunade before falling to her knees again.

"I should be asking you that," answered Rai who kept a wary eye on the two men in front of her.

"Kukuuku," chuckled Orochimaru. "I guess I was right...You are a clever girl, but I never would have guessed you to join Konoha's shinobi."

Rai narrowed her eyes. "Don't start assuming anything. I never joined willingly but I do keep my word."

"Hmm...like a true leaf Kunoichi," grinned Kabuto.

Rai's lips curled into a snarl as she moved into a fighting stance. She didn't have to be a genius to know that she wouldn't be able to dispel the barrier if both Kabuto and Orochimaru were focused on her. But if they were focused on her then Tsunade could figure something out for the barrier....

"I've heard of you," she said after a while.

Orochimaru chuckled. "That's not surprising, child."

"I hear that you can't fight. That you were weakened and so you got lazy and instead have others do you work."

Kabuto made a move towards her but stopped when Orochimaru raised an arm in front of him. Instead he walked towards Rai who stepped in front of Tsunade. "I do my share of work, girl. But before we get started, perhaps a proper introduction would be fit."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What are you up to, Orochimaru?"

"Dear Tsunade, what would make you think I was up to something?"

"Let's forget the introductions. I've been itching for a fight." Rai pulled out a kunai and activated her bloodline.

"No problem." Kabuto charged at her with chakra scalpels. She dodged one sent to her stomach but was too slow in moving from the one aimed at her arm. There was a small sharp pain before a numb feeling set in. Realizing that it had cut a chakra pathway, she back flipped away.

"Whatever you do, don't get hit by the scalpels." Tsunade warned.

"You couldn't tell me sooner?" Again he charged at her as she flashed stepped away only to be knocked down by a round house kick from the snake sannin. She hit the inside of the barrier and an electric current shook through her body painfully before she fell to her knees gasping for air.

A chuckle cleared her blurry vision while she stood back up to her feet. "I wouldn't touch that if I where you."

"Why don't you do us all a favor and die already?" Rai charged at him but he only grinned and waited for her to hit him. Just as she was six feet from him, she smirked before throwing her punch that sent a lightning bolt in the array of green at him. His eyes widened and the grin disappeared as he managed to dodge but was too slow. The bolt pierced through his thigh and blood slowly trickled down and stained his white uniform. He searched the area for Rai before she appeared in three forms around him.

"Now, girl, do you honestly think that clones will actually help you? That's academy level jutsu."

All three Rai's smirked. "Worth a shot," they said before charging at him. He ducked under a punch and a shuriken that was sent towards him. As a hand with a kunai tried to stab him, he grabbed the wrist before twisting it in a painful grip and taking the weapon from her. He twirled it around his fingers before stabbing it in her chest but instead of blood weeping from the wound, smoke began to seep through. The clone gripped both her hands around his arm that held the kunai and she smirked evilly. "Gotcha."

Golden eyes widened just as the clones around him exploded and he was sent flying. A hard thud signaled his landing and he sat up, slightly winded_. The girl is a trickster_. He got to his feet and looked around the area. Tsunade was still at the other end trying to heal her wound in her stomach and Kabuto adjusted his glasses as he searched around for Rai_. So now she wants to play hide and seek_. He grinned and licked his lips.

************************

"What's wrong, Kakashi?" Sakura asked when he hadn't moved.

"The jutsu won't work. There's seems to be another barrier underground now."

"Do you think it has something to do with Orochimaru wanting Rai in there?" Shikamaru asked as he landed next to the others.

"Shikamaru-where did you come from?" Lee asked from his spot next to Naruto's unconscious body.

"I was with a few of the other teams on the other side of the shield. Everyone on that side is having a hard time getting in as well." He looked back at the fight to see Orochimaru walking towards Tsunade. "Looks like it's up to Rai and Tsunade to finish it-how troublesome."

"Not necessarily," Neji said and he activated his Byakugan. "The shield is weakening slowly. All they have to do is hold out for a little while longer till we can brake in." he closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "But the attack has to be powerful...and we can't come into contact with it."

"Then what are we supposed to do?"

**************************

Orochimaru casually walked over to Tsunade. He was getting tired of looking for the white haired cloud-nin si he would bring her out his way. Even though she was forced to be a kunoichi of the Leaf village ranks, she still had the same compassion and wouldn't allow him to kill their precious Hokage. He came to a stop in front of the blonde woman and looked down at her. "Well, Tsunade. This really is a pathetic sight. Oh, how the mighty have fallen." He pulled a sword out of his throat and reached for her with his free hand.

"No, you're pathetic," she replied in a hoarse voice. She looked up at him and he stilled. Jade green eyes stared at him before a bolt of lightning darted at him. He evaded the attack but a sudden rise in chakra behind him told him that the real Tsunade had used a genjutsu to hide from him. The sannin side stepped from the offending punch from the said blonde just as Kabuto knocked her to the ground. Rai dispelled the hedge and started her hand signs. "Wind Style: Breaking Breeze!" There was a sudden gust of wind that ripped at Kabuto before sending him spiraling away from Tsunade. Before Rai could finish her second attack, Orochimaru attack with blade drawn.

Rai was thrown off balance as the blade caught her shoulder. Before she fully recovered, he struck again but this time she flash stepped away. Gripping the hilt of her sword, she unsheathed Jaci and held the blade out in front of her. She twirled it the katana in her hand, making the tip of the blade draw a small circle in the air no wider then five inches. The blade seemed to cut the air itself as a dark green circle appeared before glowing and illuminating. Orochmaru watched in interest as the circle's radiance brightened with chakra before shooting at him. Of course it wasn't just a lighting bolt like her resent attacks, but instead was a barrage of chakra shuriken and wind combined.

_If that hits Orochimaru then he will be out of commission, _Kabuto thought as he waited for his master to defend against the countless shuriken. He knew that if Orochimaru was unconscious, then he wouldn't be able to get away, let alone while pulling a body.

The sannin grinned before saying quietly, "Summon: Triple Rashomon!" A rumble from under ground brought three walls in front of the charging attack. The shuriken hit the first wall and broke through but Rai knew that it wouldn't make it through the second. Just as the last shuriken hit the crumbling wall, Tsunade charged out of Rai's peripheral vision and punched the second wall down with the last of her chakra before collapsing.

"Hurry, Rai! Before he can add more defenses," she ordered through deep pants. Her eyes where bloodshot from lack of chakra and a small trickle of blood trailed down the corner of her lip.

_Come on, kid. It's time for the enchantment.__  
_

_No. I'm doing this my way. _She rushed towards the final wall with her blade to her side.

_It's a waste of time against him. Now do it!__  
_

_No_

_Kid, do it now or I will pull you into your subconscious right hear and now!_

_Fine!__  
_

She stopped in front of the last of his jutsu defense and summoned as much chakra as she could to her right hand and faced her palm to the wall. "From the heaven's skies and the dawn. You, Lightning Goddess, have seen wonders but only felt pain. Shed your light down to those who sin. Give me the power of the light to guide the evil away to Hell." Her hand glowed a dark purple before she grazed it against her blade from hilt to tip. With one mighty swing it would crumble the wall and kill Orochimaru. She lifted it above her head and went to swing down when her muscles and body stilled.

Two fingers separated from the back of her skull and her eyes widened when she realized that her argument with Jaci caused her to lose focus on Orochimaru's location.

"Hmm. That attack may have made quite the damage."

"W-what d-id you do?" She struggled out.

"Temporary Paralysis Technique. All Anbu know it. As soon as I hit you with it, you are frozen for a few minutes." Orochimaru explained as he leaned closer to her back.

"Rai," Tsunade began before going into a coughing fit_. His damn poison won't get out of my system_. She wiped the blood from her lip with the back of her hand as she struggled to stand up. "Just hold on-"

But she was violently knock back to her knees. Arms wrapped around her stomach to numb the stinging pain in her organs. "I'm sorry Lady Hokage, but Orochimaru is a little busy," mocked Kabuto with a sick grin. He pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose before turning back to his master.

Shivers where sent down Rai's spine at the feeling to Orochmaru's cold long fingers moving white locks from her neck. "Your talent is being wasted here, girl. Perhaps I should show you real power."

Rai's fear level increased tenfold as she felt two fangs graze her neck...

"S-s-stop," she whimpered quietly.

He paused before smirking. "You don't tell your new master what to do..." Rai could feel a fanged tip pierce her skin like a tiny needle. She waited...waited for the needle to grow into a painful stab...But instead a sudden explosion from behind her pushed her away from the snake sannin and to the ground.

The smoke cleared and the light from the sun's brilliant rays shined down from the now non-existent barrier. Sakura and the others where now with Tsunade, leaving the missing-nin in the middle of everyone's attention...

Feeling in her limbs tingled to show that the technique was warring off. Finally able to turn her head slightly, eyes widened in utter horror. Suddenly she wished that the sannin would've killed her...

Fury cerulean eyes glared at the two remaining sound-nin. "Your life ends here...un."

**Hehe! Orochimaru finally makes his appearance again and Deidara comes to the rescue...Don't know if that's a good thing or a bad...but we'll find out in the next chappy. I'm sure you can sorta guess how this will soon tie in our every so favorite PEIN-KUN!!!!!**

**Please Review!!! ****  
**

**Pleeeaaassssseeee!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oooh I think a lot of you will like this chapter...then again I haven't gotten any reviews--sniff. Except for Something541-thanks! So it's down to the dry bone now and Rai seems to be in it deep this time...Wonder what's gonna happen...****No own-y Naruto.**_Finally able to turn her head slightly, eyes widened in utter horror. Suddenly she wished that the sannin would've killed her... _

_Fury cerulean eyes glared at the two remaining sound-nin. "Your life ends here...un."__****************************_Jet black cloak billowed from the after shock of the explosion. Crimson clouds danced on the fabric and golden locks beat gently from a top-knot.

Rai was speechless. How could this get any worse? There was no way. She stared in total shock at the blonde bomber's back. Just behind her were Tsunade and multiple other shinobi who watched the interaction with confused and livid expressions.

Meanwhile Orochimaru grinned to hide his own surprise and looked to the dissipating barrier. Though the large amount of chakra use had tired his body out, he refused to show it. He had hoped to give the white haired kunoichi a curse mark and take her with him...but he hadn't counted on an Akatsuki member to interrupt--least of all Deidara. **(Hmmm...I wonder why )****  
**

"You think that you can kill Orochimaru," Kabuto chuckled and pushed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. "I guess the saying was right...Blondes are stupid."

"Now, now, Kabuto. Play nicely." teased the Sannin. "Don't want him to explode on us."

"And what would you know about it, yeah?" Deidara asked through clenched teeth. His hands where already making use of the clay pockets inside his sleeves.

"Oh, I know a lot. Especially how it was Sasuke-kun who you had fought. He was supposed to have killed you yet here you stand."

"Guess that means that I have eight more lives, hm."

"You've been keeping a pretty close eye on Sasuke it seems," Kakashi added from his spot in front of Tsunade.

"Hmm. No more then usual, I suppose," he shrugged with his grin still in place.

"What are you planning? You aren't going to try and take over his body again, are you," Sakura asked as she healed Tsunade.

Before he could answer, Rai piped in, "No. Or else he would've gone after him long ago."

"Long ago?" Neji asked with narrowed Byakugan eyes. "You make it sound like you knew he was alive."

Rai adverted her gaze away and instead looked to the ground. Kakashi sighed. He knew what this meant...The elders would not be pleased with her and to make it worse, he knew there was more to the story. The bomber that now stood between them and Orochimaru was enough proof of that.

The sannin chuckled. "Of course she knew. She actually took something of mine."

"Well in that case, who cares," waved a fairly light hearted Gai. As far as he was concern, Tsunade was getting her strength back thanks to Sakura and there were multiple teams ready to take Orochimaru out. Why worry?

"I wouldn't have been able to get away if you hadn't allowed it...And it was _my_ scroll." Rai defended.

"Enough, Rai. You don't have to explain to this snake, un." Deidara narrowed his eyes at the two men in front of him. "Now leave or I'll show you a piece of my art that your little student was too much of a pansy to handle, yeah."

Golden eyes narrowed and his grin faded. "Kabuto." The said man looked to him. "It's time to go. Our little game is done for the day."

"Game?" Tsunade stood to her feet with a smooth motion. Sakura made a move to protest, but stopped at her shishou's stern face. "You attacked the village just as a _game?"_

"Does this surprise you?" He chuckled again. "All I wanted was to show you that I was in fact alive. If I managed to kill the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, then that was an added bonus."

Tsunade clenched her fists, "Why you bastard-"

A bomb set off only two feet from Orochimaru's right side. "I suggest you leave, yeah."

"Wait..." Sakura stood up and walked next to Tsunade. "How are you still alive? And you're arms--how are you able to use them?"

Kabuto grinned and the light reflected off his glasses. "You aren't the only one whose been getting stronger, Sakura. In fact there is a lot that you don't know. A lot about that girl that you took in," he said referring to Rai, "that you don't know about. Perhaps you should ask her..."

All eyes turned on to Rai. "What do you mean?" she questioned as she shakily stood to her feet. The effects from his jutsu still warring off. "I didn't do anything."

"It's not what you did, but what you possess. That bloodline of yours is quite the technique." Orochimaru said. After only receiving a confused look, he added, "You didn't read the whole scroll now did you?" He chuckled when he didn't receive an answer. "Too bad...And here it's time for us to leave." He nodded to Kabuto and a poof of smoke later, only an empty side walk stood.

Tsunade stared at the spot with a scowl in place before looking to Rai and Deidara. An Anbu captain in a bird mask landed next to her before whispering something to her. A sigh escaped her and she rubbed her temples while closing her eyes. "Go ahead..."

Then next thing Deidara and Rai knew, they where both ambushed by three teams of Anbu before everything went black.

"What are we going to do with them?" Shizune asked from her spot next to Tsunade's desk.

"We can't over look it this time, Lady Hokage. The punishment is death...for both of them," demanded the village elder.

"We haven't even heard her story. All you are doing is assuming that she assisted Orochimaru and Akatsuki," the copy-cat ninja said. It was safe to say that he wasn't planning on allowing the elders to kill Rai.

Ibiki pushed off the wall that he was leaning on. "I agree. I will personally take over her interrogation before there is any arrangements, punishment or otherwise."

"You will do no such thing." The elder man twisted around in his chair to face Ibiki behind him. "Your connection with her will cloud your judgment." He scoffed and turned back to face Tsunade. "I'm sure that was her plan the whole time."

"That isn't true and you know it. I take my job seriously and if anyone will be able to get the truth from her, it's me."

"And if she refuses," pushed the elder woman. "What then, hm?"

"...If she lies then I will use any torture technique to get the answers, as long as we hear her story," he stated in monotone.

Tsunade sighed and shook her head. Ever since she had won the argument to allow Rai into the ranks, the elders had done anything and everything to find a reason to kill Rai. Even going as far as having shinobi from Danzo track her until Kakashi and Yamato found them. She knew they where hiding something...But what it was, they couldn't figure it out. And according to Orochimaru's last comments...it had something to do with her bloodline.

"Perhaps we should start with the beginning..." she said from her spot at the desk. All eyes turned to her waiting to hear what she had to say. "What do you know about her bloodline?"

The elders tensed before the woman snapped, "That has nothing to do with it."

"Bullshit!" she said and slammed her fist into the desk, causing a crack to zig through the wood. "You are hiding something and I want to know."

Both elders exchanged wary glances before standing up. "We will allow you to get her story...and...we'll _discuss _the girl's punishment."

They started to walk to the door, but stopped when they heard a chair squeak. Tsunade stood up but her head was down. "We will find out about her bloodline...mark my words. And you better pray that _you _will not be the one to end up with the punishments..."

******************************

Everything was a blur to Rai as she began to open her eyes. She couldn't see and started to become frightened that whatever had happened she had lost her eyesight. She pulled at her arms to get up and found them unmovable, the same with her legs.

"Are you awake, yeah?" asked a deep voice from behind her. Rai tried to turn her head to see but through the darkness, she only saw the back of a blonde top-knot only inches from her.

"Y-yeah...what happened?"

"Keh," he scoffed. "Damn Anbu jumped us and threw us in the cell, un," he said hatefully. Cerulean eyes glanced at the stone walls, lingering on cracks that could prove useful as hiding spots for clay bombs.

"Damn it! I knew this would happen eventually! I'm so stupid," she exclaimed. She knew that they wouldn't be able to get out unless Deidara could pull something off. Her lessons with Ibiki had taught him how to affectively contain her even with her bloodline.

"It's my fault...I shouldn't have shown up like that. If I would've pretended not to know you and be after Orochimaru then you wouldn't be in this position, yeah."

Rai smiled from her spot. "I wouldn't just let them take you into custody while I stand back and watch. You know I would've ended up here with you."

The bomber grinned. "Yeah, I know, hm. I just wanted you to admit it-OW!" He winced from where Rai had hit him in the back of his head with her own.

"Ow? That's what I should be saying." Kami knew how much she wanted to rub her aching head. That wasn't smart.

"I hope you too are having a good time," announced a new voice. Deidara's light hearted attitude did a 180 at the sight of Tsunade. On either side of her were Kakashi and Ibiki who followed before closing the door shut. The lights flickered on to reveal both Rai and Deidara tied to chairs, back-to-back.

"Please make this easy, Rai," Ibiki said as he dragged a chair from the wall and sat down in front of her. "Now tell us why you assisted Akatsuki and Orochimaru...Are you affiliated with there groups?"

"She doesn't need to explain to you, un. All you'll do is kill her in the end!" This earned Deidara a hard smack in the back of the head by Tsunade.

"Quiet you. We'll get to you soon enough."

Kakashi gave an eye crinkle. "Please try not to anger her any more. It will only make it worse for you."

Deidara narrowed his eyes.

"I'll tell you everything but Deidara doesn't have any real part in this except that I helped him." Rai said. After a pregnant pause, she continued. "A few months ago, actually only a day before I ran into Sakura's team, I was at the Sound base looking for my scroll. Just as I found the scroll room, I noticed that there was someone following me. At the time I didn't know it was Orochimaru."

"So you went to Sound to get your scroll? Anything else that you where looking for?" Kakashi asked.

Rai shook her head. "I only went there to find my scroll because I heard that Uchiha killed him, so I thought it was safe."

"Did you encounter him at all?"

Again another shake. "No. He only followed me until I left. Yuumei and Karasu both knew it was him but they didn't tell me. I heard them talking to themselves about it," she explained. "Afterwards I came here and you know the rest until the explosion."

"Yes..." Ibiki said from his seat. "I believe that story but now I want to know if you are affiliated with Akatsuki."

Rai and Deidara tensed, but it went unnoticed by the three others in the room. What was she supposed to say to that? Yes she was...now...but she didn't know at the time before she put the ring on...But Deidara knew. If she told them that, then he would be put to death for sure...She could lie to them but what if they unwrapped her left hand? Then she really would be screwed.

"No. I had only heard of them, never even encountered the group before." There was two lies in that sentence. Of course she wanted to keep them focused on Deidara and not what happened in Ame. "I was at the flower shop with Ino and Hinata when the explosion went off."

"Don't lie to me Rai." Ibiki's voice began to grow deeper and his eyes narrowed. "The flower shop was closed that day."

"Actually, Ino had closed it so that they could work on Naruto's flower arrangements for his wedding," Kakashi added.

Ibiki thought about it for a moment before looking to the copy-cat. "Wasn't your team sent to investigate the explosion?"

"Yes, but Rai wasn't with us...she was stressed after the mission to Bird Country and Sakura told me that she had Rai go with her to work on flowers to relieve some stress."

Deidara tried to hide his laugh but failed. "What's so funny Blonde-y?" Ibiki asked.

"I can't see Rai actually playing with flowers, yeah," Deidara answered in between laughs.

Rai glared over her shoulder before pushing her chair against his. Sadly she didn't realize her chair was tied to his and both ended up onto the floor. Ibiki and Kakashi sighed and set both of the chairs upright while Tsunade watched in amusement.

"Back to the story now."

"Well," Rai began. "That night I was at home and looked out the window to see a dark figure just outside my house. I didn't know what to do so I took him in and helped him and at the time I didn't know that he was Akatsuki."

"You expect us to believe that?" Ibiki asked. "You saw his cloak and I know that you can identify what the red clouds are for."

"My cloak was torn to pieces from my masterpiece, un. Even I couldn't identify it."

"So instead of turning him in, you hid him in your house?" Kakashi questioned. How was it that he hadn't even known?

"Um...yeah. I couldn't kill him after I went through the trouble of saving him so I decided to keep him until he left."

"Now I sound like a dog, yeah."

"Well, in my book any Akatsuki is a dog." Ibiki stood up and began to pace the room. After a while, a puzzled expression took form and he turned to Rai. "How did you keep him hidden from everyone?"

Rai laughed nervously. "Funny story, really. Um...did you know that the refrigerator has more the one use?"

Deidara scoffed. "Give her a pen and paper and she can write 101 ways to stuff a damn criminal in the fridge, yeah, " he said bitterly.

Kakashi chuckled while Ibiki's expression turned to one of amusement. Tsunade seemed to ponder it for a moment. "So that's why you wouldn't let me get sake from the kitchen after I kicked Gai out."

Ibiki sighed. "Well it seems that we have a problem..."

Kakashi and Tsunade sobered up and the room grew serious. "Everyone here knows the punishment is death and we have already bent enough rules for you Rai." She paused before adding, "I can't allow them to kill you so...that leaves only one way."

"Which is?" Kakashi asked though he had an idea.

Ibiki picked up where Tsunade left off. "Rai will have to escape from here. We will allow you to escape before we call Anbu to capture you."

Tsunade sighed and crossed her arms. "Of course if you are captured then we will have no choice but to kill you."

Rai's brows furrowed. "I won't leave without Dei."

Kakashi shook his head. "I understand what you are saying Rai but he is a criminal."

"So am I."

"Not like him, you're not. You only did things to survive. You where forced into being a missing-nin."

"So was he," she said while shaking her head. "You haven't even heard his story-"

"Rai, stop it, un." Deidara said.

"No. You haven't done anything to this village so you shouldn't have to die."

"He's from Akatsuki. Any encounter with Akatsuki members, you are forced to kill on contact," Ibiki reported. "I'm sorry Rai but even with your argument, he did kill the Kazekage."

"I broke into Suna's most important buildings and you still over looked it. Why can't you let it go?"

"..." A silence settled over the room. Everyone was lost in there own thoughts. Finally Tsunade sighed. "Fine, we will allow you both to leave-"

"Lady Tsunade-what are you saying?" Ibiki questioned.

She turned to the scarred man. "If we only allow Rai to escape, then the elders will know that we let her go. Besides you didn't let me finish." She turned back to Deidara. "I want you to give me a blood oath that you will not attack Suna or Konoha. Also, that when a team is sent out to retrieve Naruto, I want you to warn us any way you can so we can keep him in the village, understood?"

Deidara narrowed his eyes. "If I did that then Leader will find out and kill me. I'm not going to be a damn spy."

Tsunade sighed irritably. "I'm not asking you to be a spy. Just don't attack us _for real. _Make it up, but no casualties. And I'm not telling you to save Naruto, just warn us that they are coming for him...If he is in the village and they are unable to get to him then they won't be able to trace it back to you. There is no downside."

"Just a few extra chores in exchange for your life..." Kakashi added.

Deidara looked down at his knees...

************************

"How did they get away?!" exclaimed an angry elder.

"We believe that the Akatsuki still had access to clay," reported an Anbu captain. It was now morning and after a long night of following dead-end trails, they had returned to announce the bad news.

"You mean the guards didn't disarm him completely? What are we running here, a zoo?!"

"They did disarm the criminal but they said that they think he had some extra clay in his...," he paused looking for the right word, "...mouths."

The older woman gave the man a skeptical glare. "And you didn't check his palms for clay?!"

"Ma'am," said the exhausted captain with a twitch of his eyebrow. "I strongly refuse to stick my fingers in his _mouths _to dig around for clay. Perhaps _you _should volunteer for the job next time."

"Don't get smart with me, captain," warned the elder woman. "I want teams to look for them now."

"We have two teams on the job as we speak."

"Did I say two teams? No. I said teams-as in more!"

The elder man threw his arms in the air. "And what were the Hokage's orders to you?"

The captain looked back and forth between the fuming elders. "She said to take them in alive so they could be properly executed."

"As the elders of Konohgakure, we over ride those orders," the man said. The captain stayed silent and waited for him to elaborate. "Instead," the elder continued, "they will be killed-slaughtered on contact...is that understood?"

"...Yes, sir."

************************

Deidara and Rai landed near a river just outside the tree lining. They had travelled all day and night, while escaping the Anbu. They hadn't been able to use Deidara's birds to ride on due to there size and the whole "trying not to be noticed".

"So," Rai said as she sat against a tree. "Where do we go from here?"

"There is a base in River Country that we'll head to. I have a few clay birds at the base and that's where the rest of Akatsuki are right now, yeah," Deidara explained as he laid on the forest floor with his hands behind his head.

Rai gave him a glare. "I was referring to separating."

"What are you talking about, hm? You would be stupid to separate from me."

Rai narrowed her eyes and lifted her chin stubbornly. "Don't talk as if I need your protection. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself...You're not the only missing-nin here."

"That's not what I'm saying, un."

"Tsh--whatever." She pulled her charcoal grey jacket around her tighter as a breeze passed by. She looked through the branches to see the stars scattered across the dark sky. It would only be a few hours before morning and they had to start moving again.

"In the morning...I'll be going southeast--to Tea Country," she said, braking the silence.

Deidara abruptly sat up. "Tea? No way, un. Your coming with me to River."

Rai turned her head and glared. "I just told you that I don't need to go with you."

Deidara matched her glare and started to walk towards her. She too stood up and flexed her fingers, not trusting him not to start a fight. "You_ are_ coming with me, yeah," he said quietly. She could tell that he was trying to stay calm...too bad she wasn't smart enough not to push her luck.

"No I won't. I healed you and saved you, now it's time to go our separate ways."

Deidara growled and grabbed her hand in a crushing grip. He roughly ripped the bandage from her left hand, ignoring her struggles to get him away. He twisted her wrist and shoved her hand in front of her eyes. "You see this, un?! This goddamn ring?! We are bound to each other now whether you like it or not, yeah!"

"No!" Rai tried to get away from the angry blonde but he pushed her against the tree. "Let me go! I don't want anything to do with this fucking ring!"

"And you think I do?!" Deidara pushed his body against hers with her left hand in his. "You have no choice now, yeah. No matter what, they will hunt you down and find you!"

"Let them! I'll kill every damn one of them!"

"Even me, hm?"

Rai stopped struggling and glared.

"If they give me orders to take you in...then I will," he explained in a calmer voice.

Rai thought about it for a while. "I don't want this...None of it."

"Well get used to it, yeah," he said as he pushed off of her and walked back to his spot on the ground. Rai stood where she was before sliding down the tree. She rubbed her hand to relieve the ache and gave a wary glance at Deidara. He sat with a scowl on his face and cerulean eyes flaring with anger.

"I won't be able to get away, will I?" Rai asked in a quiet defeated tone.

Deidara looked up and his expression sobered to sympathy. "...No. They'll always find you no matter what...There is no escaping."

************************

Meanwhile, our favorite ninja where having a few problems themselves. Kakashi, Ibiki, Yamato, Sai, and Naruto desperately searched through the elder's scroll room for the Chigiri scroll. They had searched three times and once again they found nothing.

Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura were currently keeping the elders busy in the Hokage office with a "meeting" on the escaped criminals.

"There's nothing here!" said a frustrated Naruto as he grabbed his head and fell onto his back. "We've looked through these scrolls like a hundred times already!"

"Come on, Naruto. We can't give up yet." Yamato picked up another scroll and looked it over. With a defeated sigh, he set it down and looked to Kakashi who wasn't doing much better.

"Well it obviously isn't here so what's the point in looking?"

"Sorry to say this but the boy has a point," Ibiki added. "There isn't anything here under Chigiri or Arashingan."

"But there just has to be," Kakashi replied. "How else would the elders know about that clan if there wasn't a scroll?"

"Well they are pretty old and wrinkled," Naruto mumbled. "...like a raisin."

Kakashi shook his head at Nartuo's simple minded-ness. "What about the Uchiha scroll?" Sai asked next to Naruto.

"What about it?" Kakashi asked.

"Why else would they be so adamant with her being on your team if there wasn't some kind of connection," Yamato piped when he started to understand.

"That's right," added Ibiki. "Remember when she first tried to escape and the Sharingan had some kind of hold on her?" He stood up and walked to the shelf to pull out the Uchiha scroll. Suddenly, the door burst open causing everyone to jump.

"S-sorry," panted Sakura. "But you need to hurry. The elders are getting angry again and you know they always leave when they're like that."

"We're almost done." Ibiki took the scroll and walked to the middle of the floor. The others crowded around him as he opened it. His eyes scanned it until it came to Chigiri halfway down the scroll. "Here we are."

"What does it say?" Naruto asked.

"...Hmm...nothing much except that they are both very similar...Wait. It says that the Arashingan is a bloodline that can rival that of any Sharingan wielder. In the beginning of Konohagakure's birth, Uchiha Madara had found out that the Chigiri's weakness lied in Dojutsu bloodlines. After a battle with one of the Chigiri members, the discovery that the Sharigan had control over the Arashingan was made. Not long after, he made it clear to fellow clan members that they had a new level of power and so began a war between clans. Hatred bred and distrust between the growing Konoha and Kumo thickened." Ibiki rolled the scroll open more before continuing. "Soon after he was confronted by the founder of the Chigiri clan, Chigiri Tsuneo. Both masters in their bloodlines, they had fought and Madara came out the victor, while taking Tsuneo prisoner...thus leading to one of the most powerful discoveries...."

Everyone around the room exchanged wary glances. "...most powerful discoveries?" Naruto asked in a small voice.

Ibiki looked back down to the scroll before continuing. "Madara had soon found out that not only could he control the Chigiri, he could also combine attacks such as Amaterasu with Tsuneo's attack called Kurayami Desasayaku to make an offensive attack strong enough to rip through anything a miles distance. If trained properly, then the Arashigan wielder can transition into forth stage. If this happens then the Chigiri member will have the power equal..." Ibiki looked up in mid-sentence to see everyone waiting for him to finish. "...equal to that of a tailed demon..."

"..."

"..."

"Wait...so if Rai is trained properly....and she goes into stage four then she has power of a demon? What kind of demon are we talking about? Like Gaara's one-tailed or Naruto's nine?" Sakura asked.

Ibiki looked back to the scroll for reference. "It doesn't say."

Kakashi immediately turned to Sai. "I want you to send a ink bird to Rai with one of your scrolls. Tell her that she has to stay away from any Uchiha she sees. Give her a quick explanation and tell her we'll keep her updated on what we find." Sai nodded his head and walked to the door. Naruto and Sakura followed Sai out of the room, leaving Ibiki, Kakashi and Yamato alone.

"Do you think that Sasuke would take advantage of her?" Yamato asked.

"Without a doubt. Even though he had just killed Itachi...he's still power hungry." Kakashi bowed his head. "Let us hope that he doesn't cross paths with Rai."

***********************

Rai and Deidara stared out across the trees. They had just passed the border and were now in River Country. There was a quiet breeze and the warm sun beat down on them. There journey had been travelled in silence.

To tell you the truth, ever since the night before argument, they had hardly said seven words to each other. Even when they had run into some border patrolling ninja, they just charged through the battle with relative ease. Rai refused to talk much do to her bruised ego. She really did miss Shinataro and the fact that she was going to be forced into the organization only made her feel worse. She looked behind her for the umpteenth time that day and the breeze pulled at her hair. Words couldn't describe how much she wanted to turn back and run.

Deidara on the other hand, was to his limit. Though you would never tell from his calm features, he really was stressed. He hadn't meant to be so...rough and well...barbaric with her. But she just didn't get it. No matter what, the Akatsuki would find her and take her in...or she would die. Of course death would be the last thing they would do to you. Torture wasn't uncommon for Akatsuki. Without a doubt he knew that if Rai refused then Hidan would have some company when he blessed Jashin. And he wouldn't be able to watch it. It was for her own good that she get it through her thick skull that she was a member. Now he felt guilty. Did she hate him? Probably. After all Itachi had done relatively the same thing and here Deidara still held a grudge against him even after he died. He sighed and looked over his shoulder to Rai. Once again she was looking behind her at the forest. It was a sad sight. He knew what freedom was like and he missed it. Swallowing his pride he looked back in front of him.

"Rai," he started. His voice was hoarse as if un-used. He cleared his throat before continuing. "I-I'm sorry for what I said and did last night...It wasn't right and I shouldn't have lost my temper, yeah."

He waited for an answer, but just like he predicted, silence followed. He knew it...She did hate him. Just as he was about to continue into the forest, a hand rested on his shoulder.

"It's not all your fault..." Rai said quietly. "I was trying to hide from reality. Turn a blind eye...You were only looking out for me."

Deidara's eyes lit up and he spun around and wrapped his arms around her. "That's great, yeah!"

Rai blinked. "W-what?"

"You aren't mad at me! I thought that you would hate me for making you come, un!"

Rai laughed slightly. "You may piss me off but I don't think I could hate you." Deidara let go and grabbed her hand in his before dragging her into the trees.

"Good, then I can tell you the news, un."

Rai tilted her head to the side. "News?" she asked slowly.

"Yup. I sent a clay bird to the base so that they could send a team to escort us. I figured that way you could meet some of the guys before we get there, yeah."

Rai stopped walking and her hand fell to her side. Deidara turned around to face her with a confused expression.

"You mean that some one will be here to take us to the base?"

"Yeah....What's wrong?"

"I just thought that I would be able to have at least one more day before...you know."

Deidara smiled and pulled her after him again. "Don't worry, un. You'll be with me. Seriously. I, technically, don't have a partner seeing as I 'died' and Itachi was killed. That means we'll be a team, yeah."

"So I would be paired up with you? I guess it wouldn't be that bad..."

***********************

Pein walked through the halls with a soft rustle of his cloak. He had just gotten Deidara's message and at the moment had to keep a smug smirk from conquering his usual stoic features. Who knew that he would be meeting with the white-haired kunoichi so soon?

He reached his door to his office and opened it to see all of the members and team hawk waiting for him. Next to his desk stood Madara in all his glory with his arms crossed over his chest.

"So, where's our destination?" Madara asked, making no effort to hide his own smirk.

"To River and Konoha's border." Konan answered for Pein.

"And what the fuck are all of us going there for?" Hidan asked with his scythe over his shoulder.

"I have received word that Deidara and our new recruit are in the area and ready to come to the base," Pein explained calmly.

"Deidara? Hn...I killed him a few weeks ago." Sasuke said in a bored tone.

Konan turned to him with a slight glare. "That's not what I heard. Rumor says that you ran away with your tail between your legs after Deidara tried to take you with him in the explosion." It was safe to say that the normally calm blue-haired kunoichi disliked Sasuke and team hawk.

Crimson eyes narrowed, but he chose to answer it with the best way he knew..., "Hn."

"My Sasuke-kun would never run away!" Karin exclaimed. Everyone seemed to roll their eyes at her predictable outburst, but she never seemed to notice. Like a duck when it rains. No matter what, the duck always swims in the pond....Stupid duck.

"Do all of us need to go just to get him?" Kisame asked next to Hidan.

The white haired sadist scoffed. "Fuck, apparently so. The damn pansy probably forgot how to fucking find the goddamn shity base."

"To answer your question," Pein said, ignoring Hidan's profanities. "We are all going to meet with the new recruit. I'm sure that she won't be very happy when she realizes that she is officially a member and I thought that you may want some fun...I'm sure she'll put up quite the fight." He inwardly smirked.

"Wait-the new member is another slut?" Hidan asked. "We already have one fucking ugly red-headed slut-why do we need another?"

"Hey she may be hot," grinned Kisame. "Maybe it won't be so bad."

"What the hell?! The bitch will just go after the fag Uchiha!"

"He's not a fag! _You_ probably don't get any women because you're a crazy bastard that believes in a god that doesn't exist!" Karin screeched.

"Fucking whore, you better shut that shit-hole mouth of yours!" Hidan threatened.

"Enough!" Madara's deep voice made everyone stop. "Now I'm ready to meet the new recruit that Pein," he said as he turned his eyes to the Rinnegan wielder and his smirk grew, "had personally recruited...."

Ringed eyes narrowed threatenly...

***********************

After another hour of travelling, Deidara came to a stop in a small clearing. "Let's stop for lunch, yeah."

Rai nodded and sat down while Deidara pulled out some jerky that Kakashi had given them before they "escaped". Rai took hers and started to chew as she stared into the blue sky. "It really is a nice day."

"Hm?" Deidara mumbled. He swallowed his food before saying, "Yeah it is."

A soft beat of wings hummed and they looked up to see a black bird fly to a branch above them. At first Rai had mistaken the bird for Karasu until it began to...drip? _Sai! __  
_

Deidara stood up and reached for his clay pouch. "So someone thinks they can spy on us, yeah?"

"No-Dei!," Rai exclaimed as she jumped up to her feet. "It's Sai's bird. He has a message for us." As soon as she was convinced that he wouldn't blow the bird up, she turned and held a hand out. The ink bird flapped down to her arm and dropped the scroll in her open hand. Rai opened the blank scroll and immediately, the bird melted into the paper, forming words.

"What does it say, yeah?" Deidara asked as he looked over her shoulder.

Rai looked at the scroll and read aloud, "Snowflake, team 7 and Ibiki had found some information on your bloodline. I have to keep it short right now, but I will explain as soon as I can. Scarecrow says that-"

"Wait," Deidara said. He walked in front of Rai who gave him a skeptical look. "You guys have code names?...Why don't I have one, yeah?"

She rolled her eyes and continued, while ignoring his question. "Scarecrow says that you and Transvestite-"

"The Fuck?! I'll kill that son of a Bitch, yeah!"

"FOCUS!" Rai exclaimed. Shaking her head, she went back to reading. "Scarecrow says that you and _Deidara _need to stay away from any and all Uchihas. The scroll said that the Sharingan has the power to...to control a Chigiri clan member..." She looked up to Deidara whose expression was hard. "If you run into an Uchiha you have to get away. Once they find out who you are then your freedom is as good as gone. P.S Sakura says to be safe. P.S.S. Naruto says hi and to visit."

Rai looked up from the scroll and aqua met cerulean. "Don't worry, yeah. Itachi was killed...He's the only Uchiha in Akatsuki."

Rai sighed in relief. "Good, then nothing to fret over."

Deidara smiled and threw an arm over her shoulders. "That's right. All we have to do is stay away from missions that could cross paths to that Uchiha brat, yeah."

Rai smiled back and her white locks flew around her. Now that she thought about it, this whole team thing wasn't that bad. She would be with Deidara and together they would rock Akatsuki!

Suddenly their light-hearted moment was suffocated when they felt strong chakra signatures that filled the clearing in crushing waves...Deidara immediately recognized them as Akatsuki but what had him uneasy was that they had surrounded them...Something told him that this wasn't going to be a warm welcoming...

**Told ya that it would be a good chappy. A lot happened and we learned a lot about Rai's bloodline. I wonder, I wonder, what will happen...If you like "edge of your seat action", then please review...it's easy really! Just click the bottom little button and type a comment. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry! Got grounded so I have to sneak to the computer...hehe but that won't stop me!! **

_thoughts_

_Jaci talking__  
_

_Suddenly their light-hearted moment was suffocated when they felt strong chakra signatures that filled the clearing in crushing waves...Deidara immediately recognized them as Akatsuki but what had him uneasy was that they had surrounded them...Something told him that this wasn't going to be a warm welcoming..._

_**********************************_

Slowly, Deidara removed his arm from Rai's shoulders before straightening his cloak. He didn't have to be a genius to know that something was up. His mind turned over thoughts as to why the group would surround them and hide in the trees but all ideas came back to the white-haired kunoichi beside.

Suddenly the leaves rustled before the clearing was surrounded by black cloaks. On Deidara's right, Hidan, Kisame and Zetsu stood. Glancing behind him he saw that Kakuzu and Konan blocked the way that they had come and to his left was three ninja that he had not seen before. But his attention turned to the three in front of them...Leader, Madara, and ...the Uchiha brat.

Of course at the sight of Sasuke, all thoughts of him being Uchiha flew out the window as his male pride took over. Stepping in front of Rai instinctively to block her from Sasuke's view, he glared at the said Uchiha.

Rai could feel her heart leap into her throat and her muscles tensed. Cold blood ran through her veins as charcoal ringed eyes caught hers in a hypnotizing stare.

Pein's inner beast stirred as he stared at eyes that reflected the sky. Neither took notice of the soon-to-be fight only feet away.

"Hey-Deidara...Did you forget how to get back to the base?" teased the blue skinned Mist-nin.

"Psh-yeah right." Cerulean eyes rolled before a crooked grin curled his lips. "Had to show a brat what true art was, un."

Crimson eyes narrowed. "Last time I checked, I gave you the lesson. Too bad you're still here and still annoying."

"Still got eight lives, yeah. Sorry to disappoint," the bomber said with a wicked grin that Rai knew meant he was getting ready for a fight. Crimson eyes narrowed. Deidara's glare only narrowed to match...but he missed the two stares that were aimed at Rai. He missed the way that the attention of two of the strongest shinobi of the world weren't even focused on his and Sasuke's insults.

He even missed how ringed eyes narrowed and how the ruthless, stoic leader smirked with a hidden plan for the one thing that Deidara was protecting...

But Madara didn't miss a single thing as he stared at the kunoichi with his onyx eyes. "Deidara," he said, causing them to stop in mid-insult. "Why don't you introduce us to the new recruit?"

Deidara turned his glare to the black-haired shinobi with carmine armor over his black robes. "Who the hell are you, yeah?!"

Madara chuckled. "Madara. Uchiha Madara...Now I believe I asked a question."

The cloud kunoichi's brows furrowed. _Uchiha Madara? Where have I heard that name?_

A sudden dark arua of chakra stirred from Rai's back where her katana was tied. _That bastard is still alive?! I'll kill him where he stands!_

_What's your problem?!__  
_

_Rai, this man is the one who killed Tsuneo...my first weilder and founder of the Chigiri clan... _Rai's eyes widened. When Sasuke had landed in front of her, she had started to panic. Now there was no starting...She _was_ panicking... It wasn't just because of who he was that had her frozen to the spot, but also because Jaci had said her name instead of the normal "kid".

She gripped Deidara's sleeve from behind with a glare of her own towards the man. Cerulean blue eyes glanced over his shoulder to Rai. "Don't worry, yeah," he whispered before looking back. "Shove it up your ass-"

A fire ball was hurled at him and both ninja jumped out of the way. Rai slid to a stop at one end while Deidara landed next to Kisame. "What the hell, un?!"

Sasuke smirked from his spot next to Madara. "I couldn't resist..."

"Hey...," said a male's voice from behind Rai. "You're that chick from a few months ago," grinned Suigetsu, showing his sharpened teeth. "Hehe, I would recognize that sexy ass anywhere."

"I thought we got rid of this bitch along time ago," screeched the unforgettable red-head with her hands on her hips.

Rai squared her shoulders and gave her own crooked smirk. "Just close your eyes and pretend it's a bad dream. That's how I get by."

"Now, Rai-chan, as you can see-" Pein began in the same deep, smooth voice.

"Don't call me that..." she interrupted, trying to sound braver then she felt at the moment. Key word..._trying._

Kisame and Hidan exchanged nervous glances. No one had ever talked to Leader like that if they wanted to live...Not even an immortal Jashin sadist. But Pein's smirk didn't waver as he took a few steps forward casually. "You are surrounded. If you are smart, then you will come willingly."

"And if I refuse?" Rai took a few hesitant steps back.

"Rai-we talked about this, yeah," Deidara called out from the other side of the clearing. He knew that he couldn't do anything now. Leader was in charge now...He just hoped that Rai wouldn't resist...

"I'm sure you can figure it out. You are a smart girl." Pein stopped ten feet away which was on the verge of being too close for Rai. She didn't know why but she feared him. He had taken her attacks and walked through them like water. It was the first spark of his power that made her wary of him. Then again that wasn't the only reason.

She feared him because of what he could do--not with attacks and weapons but with his hands alone. Her resolve had crumbled all too easily in Ame and she wasn't willing to feel that weakness again...No-it brought to many memories of her past weaknesses.

She looked around the clearing before turning her gaze to the ground; refusing to meet the slate grey eyes. _Damn it. __Kid, we have to fight._"Well get used to disappointment. I haven't had a good fight in a while so let's go." Rai got into a fighting stance and waited for some one to make a move.

"If that's the case then I want a fucking shot at the bitch first," Hidan began before Deidara spun around to face him with fury filled eyes. "Jeez, never mind...I'll fucking wait. No need to get your panties twisted."

"Shut up, yeah! Or I'll blow your ass up right here!"

"What part of _immortal _don't you understand?!"

"I may not kill you but it'll make me feel a hell of a lot better, yeah."

"I'll take the fight then," said a female's voice. Both men turned around to see Karin charge at Rai. "Won't be hard at all!" She threw a hand full of senbon needles at her before disappearing to a the side.

Rai easily jumped aside but met a fist in the side of her ribs. Karin disappeared again before sending a kunai at the white kunoichi. Rai looked up just in time to see the kunai before a rumble underground attracted her attention. Thinking fast the kunoichi ducked under the flying weapon before taking to the air as a summoning of a Tiapan snake bolted from the ground she was standing on. Not expecting a snake, Rai hadn't jumped high enough and the tail coiled around her ankle before dragging her to the ground in a hard thud. Karin took this opportunity to land behind the fallen Rai.

A foot in the back later, and Rai knew that she was trapped. "What's the matter? Was I too rough on the little kunoichi?" Karin mocked wither her snake flicking its tongue in the air.

"That's the fucking recruit?!" yelled a pissed of sadist. "What the fuck?! So anyone can join the damn group now?! This is fucking pathetic!"

"Wait for it, yeah." Deidara crossed his arms over his chest.

Before anyone could ask him to elaborate, Rai turned her head back at Karin. "I thought you would've figured it out, but I guess not..."

Kari's eyes widened as the substitution under her foot exploded, making her snake disappear in a poof of smoke and Karin fly into Suigetsu. "Hell yeah!" Deidara yelled with a punch in the air. "I taught her that!" The remaining ninja that stood looked around the clearing to see no sign of Rai.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes suspiciously before walking out slowly. Crimson eyes glanced back and forth through the clearing before he was forced to stop. A sudden jerk of his ankle and he found himself burried to his neck in the ground. A shadow loomed above him and he looked to see that it was Rai dusting off her hands. "You, know you look a lot better down there."

"Hn." He smirked and his clone poofed in a cloud, leaving an empty hole. A cold blade slid across her throat gently and another hand gripped her shoulder from behind. "Perhaps you should get a better look from this angle."

"Hmm.." Rai said, not moving from her spot and ignoring his comment. "You're Uchiha Sasuke?" There was a flash of green light that blinded him slightly. After the black spots cleared his vision, he noticed that Rai was out of his hold and standing 15ft away. He smirked to himself. _This girl is good... _"You know," she began with one hand on her hip. "Your village called. They said they're missing their idiot."

_And has a sharp tongue, _he mused. "Is that so?"

"Yup. I told them I'd give you the message, but never promised that you would be able to comprehend it...comprehend means to understand."

"I take back what I said-this bitch is fucking awesome!" Hidan barked.

Kisame gave a toothy grin. "We'll get along great."

"Perhaps you don't comprehend who I am...If you did then you must have a death wish."

"Hmm...I suppose I do then..."

"Then allow me to do the honors," said a deep voice from behind her.

Rai began to sweat and curse her luck. _Shit--This wasn't my plan! _Turning around, she saw Madara step towards her with a twisted smile. _Double shit! I don't want to die!_"So, let's see if you're worthy of being an Akatsuki, girl." Madara stood casually waiting or Sasuke to move. There was a short glare, but Sasuke left-although hesitantly.

Rai stared back at Madara warily. She knew that he wasn't just some shinobi, but then again she wasn't on edge with him as she was with Pein...Sadly, she feared the Rinnegan user because of his kindness and power. This man in front of her had power, but nothing like the suffocating aura of Pein's...perhaps he was hiding it?

"I hope you'll be able to keep up with me," she said from where she stood. All she got in reply was a small chuckle before he disappeared. She didn't even have time to blink before a blade sliced through her right side and warm blood trickled from her wound. Eyes widened as she looked over her shoulder to see the man with his arms crossed.

She was shocked...This man was as fast as the Rinnegan user who stood a few feet away. She hadn't even seen Madara pull a blade out, much less put it back...

"Oh, I think I'll keep up just fine."

Soft lips pulled into a snarl. "Then what are you waiting for?" She pulled out her katana from her back just as a flurry of kunais raced towards her.

She blocked one then another, and then more--but missed how Madara had used that time to perform had signs. Just as she blocked the last with her blade, a fireball nearly ten feet tall rolled towards her. Heat licked at her skin as it came closer. Summoning chakra to her sword, she swung it horizantally sending a white lightning blade to crash into the fire ball. There was and explosion of air that raked through the trees all around. Madara summonded chakra to his feet to keep him standing, but Rai was sent flying into a tree. Her breathing hitched in her chest as she gasped for treasured air to return to her lungs.

She stood shakily to her feet but as soon as she did, she sooner found herself with her back against the tree and a hand around her throat. Jade eyes glared at the Uchiha who was highly amused. "Now that was fun...I hope I'm not going too fast for you."

"Not at all," she said feigning kindness. "In fact, I was wondering if that was all you had." With a smirk, she began to melt into the tree, not missing the shocked look from the onyx haired man before she fully disappeared. Madara stared at the spot where she once was before a rise of chakra alerted him to her location.

Looking up to a branch above his head, he saw her slowly come from the tree before jumping away into the forest. "Clever girl," Madara smirked before following.

Pein watched in amusement. If Madara thought that she was an easy opponent then he would have a rude awakening...After all Pein had watched how she progressed through training. Jumping onto a branch he followed, knowing that only Zetsu would be able to keep up with him and Madara. Just as he took to a different branch, his thoughts wandered to what purpose Madara had in fighting Rai. Ever since he first met her, Madara had tried to pry on what ever it was that Pein was doing...Or at least everything concerning the white-haired beauty. A small cloud of rage shifted in his chest...He would have to keep an eye on the Uchiha.

Rai jumped from each branch 'causing it to splinter from her force of speed. She knew that it was pointless. In fact she knew she would end up going with them, but she couldn't live with herself if she gave in so willingly. A life on the run gave you different priorities...Strange to say.

She leaped across a wider area to reach the next branch. Just as her sandal touched the bark, she found herself thrown into a tree once again. A pain stretched through her spine and she closed her eyes as the wound on her side spurted blood.

"What a promising position..." said a deep satin voice. Jade eyes cracked open before widening...

Once again she found her wrists in one hand above her head and an orange haired shinobi pressed against her. Swallowing down her fear, she realized that there was a knee in between her legs, not giving her a chance to use them...

Pierced lips smirked. "Brings back memories, doesn't it," he said as he pressed against her to prove his point.

"Screw you," she said, thankful she didn't stutter.

"I see you still haven't picked up any manners from Konoha..."

"Of course not," she said with a curl of her lips. "I like to wave at them as they pass by."

"Is that so?" He raised an eyebrow.

A nod.

A smirk, "I guess we'll have to work on that then..." Before he could do anything, Pein suddenly straightened and his smirk faded, but Rai hadn't noticed. She was too busy trying to keep her mind out of the gutter....thinking about how nice he smelled...How his thumb had been rubbing smooth circles on her wrist...How his free hand softly kneaded her sore right side to ease the ache.

"Pein." Said a deep voice from behind the said man. Pein didn't advert his eyes from Rai's face.

"What is it?"

"I don't think she is ready to coorporate _just _yet."

Meeting her eyes, he asked in a stern voice, "Well?"

Rai stared, blinked a few times, before swallowing, "N-no."

Pein sighed before releasing her wrist and stepping away slightly. "Then your first lessons in manners begin now." There was a flicker before he disappeared from Rai, leaving Madara to send a fire ball at the clueless kunoichi.

The fire crashed into her and the tree, knocking her out of the tree along with torched branches and ambers. Her hair whipped wildly around her as she spun in a few flips before landing on her knees against the forest floor. Shakily she dodged the flaming branches in a roll to the side, opening her wound in a searing hot pain.

Struggling to her feet, she looked around the scorchring forest to see a dark figure against the scarlet fire. Crimson eyes stared out from the shadows of the flames and Rai pulled her sword out again to prepare for an attack.

"So you're going to use that again?" asked the dark figure as he stepped forward. Rai could now see his features and the Sharingan flared brightly. Looking down to the sword, he said in mock sadness. "Looks a little dull to me..."

She shrugged and pushed all doubts out from her mind. With a powerful leap, she slashed at the smug Uchiha. Blood splashed onto the forest grass--she had caught him by surprise.

"You really shouldn't underestimate the shinobi that I recruit," said a deep voice. Turning Madara looked to see Pein leaning casually against a burning tree.

"So it would seem."

"Wait-it was you who tricked me?!" Rai exclaimed as she pointed her blade at the Pein. "You bastard-"

"Manners, Rai-chan, manners," he reminded smugly.

Rai's anger flared. "Don't call me that!"

A _shing _of a blade brought her back to the fight as Madara pulled out a blade of his own. The two were soon caught up in close combat, following each other's moves quickly, even though neither was able to land an attack. Rai made a stab at Madara's chest but a gloved hand gripped her blade only inches from the target. With a cocky grin, Madara pulled the blade towards him, with Rai being dragged off her feet. Using his sword with his other hand he reversed the attack and stabbed at her in mid-air...but she dodged with a twst before kicking his blade away and landing a few deet away. Both paused before their blades met again. Both using their speed to try and one up on each other, but Rai was at her limit with her recently developed stage 3 of Arashingan. Flickering from one tree branch to another, then to the ground, then air...The swords continued to clang.

Scarlet blood pooled from her wound and cuts, staining her clothes. Blood seeped from her hands to the tip of her blade where it dripped onto the ground around them.

Of course this didn't help Rai's temper. She knew that Madara wasn't even using his full power.

Only enough to toy with her.

Slowly, she had started to lose her edge as she tired. Madara took advantage to add a few nicks to her cheeks and arms. And that smirk...That damn smug smirk irked her. She was tired of him toying with her.

The old Rai was gone, for now. She was replaced with cold hearted girl, shaking with anger. A deep, burning hatred that rolled around inside of her, crying to be let out...

_Cut his throat, kid! He isn't worth a fight!__  
_

_Stop it..._She ordered Jaci who had tried to push his own chakra into her. _I'll do this myself!_

With an anguished yell, she charged at the Uchiha who narrowly missed the blade to his cheek. Instead the blade bit a few of his spiked hair off. "Tsk, tsk," he grinned, "Control that temper of yours!"

A snarl left her lips as she charged again, but just as she swung down, Madara swung up, catching her with his blade. Everything seemed to stop like a photograph as her body sunk onto the blade. Crimson eyes widened--She should've blocked that.

Suddenly, the body poofed in a cloud of smoke- _Shadow clone! _Looking up, to the burning forest, he saw three Rai's surrounding him.

"Keh, you still got fight in you?"

"Hell yeah," they smiled. Each one crouched down before adding, "Let's see how good that Sharingan is..." At once, three Rais jumped at him with blades drawn, but he just threw kunais, each making its mark. Just as he expected, they were clones, but what confused him was that they disappeared in white butterflies that surrounded him until he found himself in a different setting.

Instead of the burning forest, he stood in the same forest as it was before his fire ball. Lushes green leaves waved through the breeze and there was the blue sky that was clearly visible. Looking around, he saw Pein leaning casually against the same tree, but it was absent of Rai. Grinning, he held his hands in a release, before saying in a confidence tone," Kai."

Nothing...

A bird flew blissfully over head...

He growled slightly before trying again...Nothing.

Activating his Sharingan to full, he looked around the genjutsu. Pein sat against the tree, clearly impressed. Of course he knew that Rai wouldn't be able to fight when Madara broke from the genjutsu, but no one had ever been able to keep the Uchiha in a jutsu this long. Training with Hatake had really increased her power, but she still needed training...

Pein watched as a small rip in the air behind Madara appeared, showing a window to the forest of flames that was outside the genjutsu. Madara hadn't noticed as he glanced at the blue sky above, missing how a white-haired kunoichi began to step from the window. Just as one foot touched the ground, she swung her blade down to Madara, who sensed her just in time to deactivate the jutsu.

He found himself back in the forest of flames and glanced around--satisfied with his trick to release the genjutsu. He stood up straight and smoothed his cloak out with a grin. "That was quite impressive. I must admit that I'm surprised you lived this long. You weren't cut out for being a missing nin," he taunted even though he didn't agree. In fact this girl had caught his interest...He couldn't wait to see what else she could do...

Smoke obscured the sun and sky from there view and the three ninja stood in the heat hazed clearing. Rai panted as she tried to stabilize her chakra. She hadn't expected him to be able to break out of it so easily...Let alone for it too take that much chakra from her...He was_ a lot _stronger then Kakashi.

Rai pulled her blade to her side and with the last of her energy, she charged with her fury shinning through. He disappeared before coming from her right side and sending a kick to her ribs. She gasped with blood trickling from the corner of her lip before she fell to the ground on her knees, holding her painful side.

Madara shifted his katana in his hand before swinging down at the kunoichi....

But the blade stopped as a hand gripped it from its target. Pein narrowed his eyes in warning to the elder Uchiha. "That's enough. I'm sure you proved your point," he said as he released the blade.

Madara hesitated before stooping down and wiping the blood onto the grass. "I'm pleased to see that she isn't just a pretty face," Madara said as he put is katana back in it's scabbard. "She's caught my interest...Who knew that there was a living Chigiri?" He turned away from the displeased Rinnegan wielder and left him alone with the girl.

Turning around, he saw that Rai had fallen unconscious from blood loss. With a sigh, he kneeled down next to the wounded kunoichi and moved a few white locks from her scarred face. Picking the kunoichi up bride style, careful not to irritate her wounds, he left the burning forest and followed Madara.

Something about the cunning Uchiha had unsettled him. For the man to take interest in the girl was unusual in itself, but for him to want to fight her just to test her strengths was something all together...

From what Madara had said, Pein knew that Rai was going to be watched by the Uchiha...But he knew it wasn't going to be just for training...

Movement brought him out of his musings, not around him, but in his arms. Half-lidded blue eyes stared at him and the white haired kunoichi snuggled into his chest before falling back to a slumber. Not a grin or a smirk conquered his lips at that moment...No. For the first time, his lips curled to a soft smile that only Konan had ever witnessed--a lifetime ago...

Tightening his hold on her possessively, he sped to the base faster.

He needed to make some arrangements....

**Well there it is... She is now with Akatsuki and there are going to ba a lot more of Pein...and Madara...Let's see how it plays out! Next chapter will be longer! I had to sneak to the computer and lets face it...Parents have cameras watching you where ever you go...I'll try to be un-grounded very soon so I can update. Sometime this week will be another chapter! **

**Please review! **

**Thank you to**

**-****Wolfsredfalcon**

**Hilarious****-Mahem**

**something541**

**and last but not least...**

**Vampire666-666!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone and sorry!!!! Finally got a chapter up!! School started up...I got ungrounded...Went to a party...Got grounded again...Then ungrounded and now here I am! ****Disclaimer...Naruto isn't and never will be mine.**

Team 7 dragged there feet along the forest floor with there heads down. Naruto's normal loud and joyful attitude was subdued just as Sakura's who tread next to him. Not even Kakashi was acting normal. His usual orange book stayed tucked away safely in his jounin vest pocket and his lone eye stayed on the path before them.

They were sent on a mission only two days ago to "convince" the elders that the incident with Rai wouldn't affect them. Psh...If they could see them now. Not only was Rai not there but neither was Yamato or Sai. Which was probably a good thing, now that they were heading back to Konoha.

"Do you think they have word on Rai?" Sakura asked to break the silence.

Kakashi looked thoughtful for a moment. "It's possible. Sai and Yamato are keeping ears open in Anbu HQ and Ibiki promised to send word if they caught her."

"...Granny Tsunade wasn't serious, was she?" Naruto stopped and spun to face Kakashi. "I mean, she wouldn't kill Rai, right?"

Closing his eye, Kakashi sighed. "...I don't know, Naruto."

The blonde clenched his fist and punched a nearby tree causing it to splinter and cut into his knuckles.

"Naruto!" Sakura's call only fell on deaf ears.

"Just tell me the truth, Kakashi!"

"If Rai is caught...then she will have to be killed," he said quietly.

No one spoke for a few minutes. Lost in their own thoughts.

Finally Naruto grinned-though it was forced. "Nah, what are we worried about? Rai won't be caught, right Sakura-chan?"

"Right," she gave a small smile. "She's never been caught before and she won't now." The team started to trek through the forest with a lighter air around them.

"I'm sure, she'll fry anyone who gets too close," Naruto added with his hands behind his head.

"Besides, she has an Akatsuki member with her. There's no way anyone would be able to track her now."

"Sakura's right," Kakashi said with an eye crinkle. "Rai-chan is the only kunouchi outside Sakura and Lady Tsunade who would ever dare stuff a criminal in the refrigerator."

As they travelled, there dreary moods lifted. Travel became faster and soon enough, Naruto was back to his normal-or rather abnormal- self. So much that they had decided not to camp and keep a steady pace.

But all good things must come to an end.

And it wasn't long before it did for the trio.

Though they were in a lighter mood, their guards were still up. The forest shrouded them in darkness and the leaves created a canvas from the moonlight. They were getting into a thicker patch of forest that was ideal for ambushes. The trio strained their eyes over the shadows as the subtle tap-tap-tap of there sandals surrounded them.

Sakura glanced around until a glare of a light caught her attention through a few bushes and low branches. Emerald eyes glared at the light, trying to identify it only to realize it was a campfire.

"What is it, Sakura," Kakashi asked ahead on the trail.

"There's a campfire 200 paces on our right," she replied quietly while pulling out a kunai. The pink-haired kunoichi crouched down and started to stalk towards the small fire light, followed by Kakashi and Naruto.

Just as they reached the clearing, she hid behind a bush while Kakashi stood with his back against a tree and Naruto lying on his stomach in a branch above Sakura.

There in front of them was a small campfire with a man on the opposite side of the clearing. The glare from the fire casted shadows over the lone man's face like a veil. His hunched figure was enough proof to tell Kakashi that he was asleep but the lack of rise and fall of his chest told Sakura that he was unconscious. Looking back at Kakashi who nodded, she crept from her spot in the bush towards the figure.

Naruto watched from above and looked around the clearing. The lack of evidence that there actually was any one was enough proof to tell him that the man was a shinobi. A sudden gust of wind brought Naruto out of his observation and his hand flew to his open kunai pouch. But he gasped when one of his explosive notes danced out of his reach with the wind. Watching it with wide cerulean eyes, it twisted and turned before catching on a branch on the next tree.

A relief sigh escaped his lips but it didn't last long...Just beyond the paper note was a gleam from the fire light. Naruto narrowed his eyes to see through the dark only for the wind to move the leaves, showing a ball of kunais and senbon needles waiting to be released.

But before he could warn his pink haired teammate, she had already tripped a wire. Like a storm, the weapons sprang to life and rained down on her.

The wiz sound of something cutting through the air reached her ears and she glanced back just in time to see the storm of weapons bolt towards her. Twisting her body into a series of complicated flips, she dodged weapons left and right, jump, duck, right, left, duck, left, twist, back flip, cartwheel, jump--Suddenly, her left heel caught onto something causing her to fall and land on her back.

With a glance down, emerald eyes widened. It was another trip wire. Again more weapons rained down onto the helpless kunoichi, but a sudden weight from a body covered hers in the last moment; taking the hit from the weapons before disappearing in a poof.

Kakashi sighed from his spot in the trees before putting his hands down from his jutsu. He stepped into the weapon filled clearing and gave Sakura a hand up. Naruto jumped down next to her before wrapper her into his arms in a crushing hug. "Are you okay, Sakura-chan?!"

"It's okay, Naruto, I'm not hurt." He let go of her and she looked around the ground. "Sure are alot of weapons..." she commented.

"He must be in bad shape to need thorough traps set up," Kakashi mused.

He walked over to stand in front of the man before freezing. "What is it Kakashi," asked Naruto. When he didn't receive an answer, he jogged to stand next to the Joinin's side.

"Hey!" he yelled and pointed an accusing finger. "I thought he was dead too!"

"...He was...or at least supposed to be," Kakashi said quietly before kneeling down to un-hook the man's kunai pouch.

"Who is it?" Sakura walked behind the kneeling Kakashi before stopping in mid-stride. "What's he doing here?"

Kakashi glanced at the man's weary features and many wounds before answering. "It looks like he escaped with his life...or wasn't completely dead when the fight ended...He never was the type to run away just to save himself."

"What are you talking about? He's always ran away," Naruto protested bitterly.

"Not from fear, Naruto," Kakashi corrected.

Naruto scoffed and folded his arms over his chest. "Of course not-everyone else was afraid of him."

After Sakura checked over his wounds, she sat back and shook her head. "I'm surprised he's still alive."

"What's up with all these people?! Don't they know that if you are killed or whatever then you're supposed to _stay_ dead?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well Naruto," Kakashi said with an eye crinkle, "if they are still alive, then they won't just roll over and die. They can't do anything if they are still alive."

"You're right," Naruto rolled his right and into a fist and punched his open left. "It's the people who check the bodies! They seriously need to be fired!"

Sakura and Kakashi sweat dropped. "Riiiight. That wasn't what I was getting at but that works."

"Kakashi..." Sakura said quietly while looking at the man's peaceful face. "I...I can't let you kill him."

The jounin's eye softened. "I wasn't planning on it."

"Eh? You weren't?" asked Naruto with a cock of his head.

"No. We'll take him with us. He has information that we can use." Kakashi stood up and looked at the unconscious man. " But for now, only us, Lady Tsunade and Ibiki can know about him...."

**************************

Knock-knock-knock

The stoic man looked up from his paper work towards the door. "Come in."

The door to his office slid along the tracks before the blue-haired woman stepped in. "You called for me, Pein?"

"Ah." He put his paperwork down on the corner of his desk and folded his arms. "With all of the new members, I thought that it would be wise to rearrange teams."

Konan took a seat across from Pein. "I agree. We don't need poor planning to ruin or goals."

"Right then." Pein opened a drawer and rummaged through paper work, giving Konan time to look around.

"I see you've been reading Chigiri's file," she commented while looking at the paperwork on the corner of the desk.

Pein looked up from his searching at the smirking kunoichi across from him. "How are her wounds?" he asked, ignoring the kunoichi's attempt at teasing him.

"The wound to her side was deep but Zetsu gave her ointment to reduce infection. The rest of her wounds aren't a problem. All we have to do now is wait for her to wake up."

Pein sat up with a handful of files. "And her fever?"

"She's getting over the worst of it now."

Looking at the files in hand, he separated the original members from the new. "Hidan and Kakuzu will stay together. I don't need them killing any of the others because they get angry."

"Kisame isn't any better...With Itachi dead, he'll need someone who he respects." She paused before adding, "What about Deidara?"

Pein shook his head. "They'll never get a mission done. Both would end up drunk in some bar and we don't need that."

Konan held back a grin. "Then Zetsu and Kisame should work out. Zetsu seems to go at his own pace to get a mission done and that would fit with Kisame's work efforts just fine."

"Hmm..." Pein picked up a few files and read to himself before moving on. "What are your thoughts on Team Hawk?"

Konan paused before answering. "Suigetsu doesn't get along with Karen and vise versa... Juugo seems to get along with everyone and Uchiha is too high on his horse to care who he is with. As long as his partner can keep up with him, he doesn't complain."

"And seeing as _he_ was the one who chose the three then there shouldn't be a problem," the orange-haired man mused.

"I really don't think putting Sasuke and Deidara together would be wise and Karen and Suigetsu jumped into the fight with Chigiri too fast for my liking..."Konan trailed off.

"Sasuke and Karen will be one team with Suigetsu and Juugo on the other."

Konan nodded before looking at the files. "So that just leaves Deidara and Chigiri..."

*****************************

Madara sat at a table near a window in the scroll room. His thumb rubbed his chin absent-mindedly as he stared out at River Country from the base. It had only been a day and a half since he fought with Rai and he has been restless ever since.

To think that a Chigiri was still alive after the massacre...Looks like Konoha's plan's backfired. Now that he knew she was alive, he could move along with _his_ plans. Oh, yes. This changed everything.

A victorious smirk curled his lips. He would have his revenge on Konoha and then all of the Shinobi Nations. The nine-tailed fox wouldn't be a hindrance on his plans because with the girl he could substitute.

But slowly his smirk faded. The girl still needed training and that would take time. If he brought it to Pein's attention then he would have to explain a good portion of his plans. It would back fire if the Rinnegan wielder happened to disagree and he still need Akatsuki's help. But getting the girl trained was minor details.

What was the question was what to do with her after the war? She was a beautiful and valuable kunoichi that he wouldn't throw away.

_Perhaps...__  
_

A wicked grin set in. He would take her as his mistress of the Uchiha clan. With her bloodline and the Sharingan...They would produce a hybrid bloodline.

Yes he would have her. But there was one problem...

It seems like the Rinnegan wielder had already set his sights on her...Madara couldn't have that.

Standing up, he straightened his weapon holster ad flattened out his clothes. He had some plans to think over...

*************************

A blonde paced back and forth through his room, his fists chewing on clay irritably. Everyone at the base knew the bomber was on edge but only few were foolish enough to tempt him into a fight.

Looking towards the source of his stress, he sighed and came to a stop at the edge of his bed.

It was early yesterday morning when he had decided to check on the white-haired kunoichi in Zetsu's room. Zetsu had always left the base at that time to find a meal so Deidara knew this was the best time not to bother the plant man. But he wasn't aware that he wasn't the only one checking on her. As he slid the door open, he froze for a split second at the sight of the Uchiha brat himself.

Crimson collided with cerulean in a heated glare that only intensified with each passing second. "Get away from her, un. You have no business here," Deidara spat quietly.

An amused gleam entered Sasuke's eyes. "Hn. I could say the same for you."

"What are you doing here?"

"...Just making sure she is alright."

The pause didn't go unnoticed by the hot headed bomber. "Why in the hell would you care? She doesn't concern you, yeah."

Sasuke stepped away from Rai's bedside before stuffing his hands into his pockets and strolling towards the door. Deidara's eyes stayed in a glare in front of him as he felt Sasuke come to a stop next to his shoulder.

"You could say that I have plans for her," he smirked before taking his leave.

After that, Deidara had convinced Zetsu and Konan to let Rai be moved to his room.

Deidara sighed and took a seat next to Rai who slept peacefully on his bed. Her fever had started to go down and her breathing was calm. Still, her white bangs were saturated with sweat that stuck to her forehead.

Again Deidara sighed and shook his head. He had warned her not to resist-told her it was pointless. But he knew, deep down, that she wasn't going to give in...She had too much pride and was stubborn much like himself.

Looking at her scar he tilted his head slightly. He had always wondered how she got it...Was it from a mission? A spar perhaps...torture...

Suddenly, she winced and twisted her head tot he side.

She still had a small fever.

Curious and concerned, he pulled his sheets back to see her wound. Bindings covered her chest all the way to just above her belly button ring. Blood soaked through white wraps. "Not again, yeah," he cursed quietly and put pressure to her wound to stop the bleeding. Her wound was deep but it was because of the strain after she received it that made if reopen so often.

Knock-knock

"Door is open, un."

"Deidara," said a familiar voice. "There have been changes to the teams."

Deidara looked up to Konan before walking to stand in front of her. "Changes?"

"Hai." She looked over her shoulder to the white haired kunoichi. "Come with me and I'll tell you who your new partner is."

She turned and started to walk down the wall, followed by Deidara, leaving Rai in the dark room.

*****************************

"Hey, Leader-sama," addressed the blue skinned man. "I told everyone except for Uchiha and Zetsu about the teams."

Pein leaned back in his seat. "You won't have any problems with Zetsu now, will you? I don't need problems in Akatsuki."

Kisame rubbed the back of his neck. "Nah...We'll get along fine."

"..." Pein thought for a moment. Something didn't seem fright. "Why haven't you told Sasuke yet?"

"Well I couldn't find him. Konan-san was too busy telling her half of the members, Hidan doesn't give a damn about it and Kakuzu would only help of I paid the greedy bastard. I looked every where and nothing."

Pein stood to his feet and walked around from behind his desk. He ignored Kisame's slightly alarmed expression as he walked past and out of his office.

What was so important that Uchiha Sasuke had to hide for?

*******************************

Darkness melted with aqua blue. Slowly, eyes blinked back a haze from sleep and fever before turning her head to the left and right. Only darkness followed her gaze, but she didn't seem to mind. Her body felt numb from the pain in her ribs.

Droplets of sweat slid down her pale porcelain skin. Rai clenched and unclenched her fists in the bed sheets as her last conscious moments came back to her. She was in a forest a blaze with smoke clouding her vision...A kick collided with her ribs before she collapsed...

Sitting up onto her elbows, she winced and fell back onto the pillow. As she lay there, taking deep breaths, a rustle of clothes attracted her attention. Aqua eyes hardened and she mellowed her breathing out to hear.

Silence...

...

Her chakra levels where still down, telling her that some one didn't want her causing trouble....So she was taken to the base? But was there someone here? She swore that she heard something...

Again a muffled shuffle was heard. "Hiding is pointless when I know you're there," she stated boldly. A chuckle was replied and footsteps casually sounded towards her. Expecting to meet haunting ringed eyes, she was shocked to see blood red. Her heart skipped a beat as she recognized him as the Uchiha she had fought...

"I'm pleased to see that you are awake...How do you feel?" Rai could feel his smirk through the darkness.

"Screw the nice guy act--What are you doing here? And more importantly, why am I here....And where are the goddamn lights?!"

"He was right...you do have a temper." Slowly he moved to her bedside, but Rai wasn't aware. The darkness only gave her a shadowy view of the man's face and crimson eyes. As he came closer, pale skin seemed to weep from the darkness and short spiky hair came to view. Slowly, he sat on the bed, ignoring Rai who scurried back till her back was to the wall.

"You didn't answer my question," she reminded in a low voice that in itself was threatening. But the stubborn Uchiha brushed it off and crawled towards her. Before Rai could act, she was pulled into a crushing kiss. A low growl left her throat before she pulled her fist back and punching him in the jaw, sending him off the bed with a bloodied lip. Not wasting time, she jumped from her spot, but stumbled to the ground in a heap from stiff legs.

"Damnit," she said under her breath before jumping back to her feet. She ran blindly towards where she guessed was a the door but not before she was tackled to the ground by a heavy body. She elbowed the man in the face, emitting a grunt and a curse as his gripped loosened. Again Rai tried to crawl away, causing her wound to gush blood all along the floor as a trail. A hand gripped her ankle before roughly pulling her under him.

"Let go--Get off you son of a bitch!" She pounded on the Uchiha's chest, until he pulled her wrists into his own hand.

"Hn. Name calling doesn't get me off."

"Too bad because that's the closest thing you'd be getting to that," she spat but before she could utter another string of curses, lips crashed down onto hers again. Her scream was muffled from the man's lips.

She tried to flail her arms from his grip...but failed. She tried to kick him off...but failed. Biting his lip, bucking his hands off of her, twisting from under him....failed, failed. Failed.

Tears tickled her eye lashes but she blinked them away, refusing them to fall. To show weakness.

4 1/2 years ago, she had promised that she would turn her life around from what it was...She promised that she would never let herself fall into this position. That she would stand tall with her head held high and would kill anyone that tried to take advantage of her...

Today, 4 1/2 years 46 day later...She knew that she had broken that promise.

_...No...I can't give in..._Hands gripped her breast under her blood soaked bandages before shoving past her wound and blood into her pants. She squirmed again, but with less will power. She had been broken before...Why fight?

_Because you are a kunoichi! I am here, kid...I will help you---Now fight back!_She struggled again with more strength, but her wound burned at her side. _I-I'm trying...__  
_

_Don't try-Do! Rai you are a kunoichi. You've seen the good and the bad. You have the power to fight back...You are Tsuneo's great granddaughter!_Rai took a deep breath, trying to ignore his probing fingers that squeezed inside her. Lips and teeth still nipped at her lips, but she refused to scream. Jaci was right. She wouldn't give in. She wouldn't brake her promise. Summoning chakra, she began to charge it backwards through her chakra gates, causing her to have a thin glow that surrounded her, but the Uchiha didn't notice as he bit harshly on her tender neck.

"Last chance you bastard," she breathed through gritted teeth as a third finger entered her.

All she got was a muffled "Hn." Swallowing she increased her chakra and the area around them began to glow a bright green. But before she could use her lightning, the Uchiha was roughly jerked off of her body.

A dark chakra suffocated Rai and a loud_ slam_ was heard as a body was thrown against a wall, turning lights on to the once disorientating room.

Rai winced at the sudden brightness before being able to look back up to her rescuer. An orange haired shinobi with multiple piercings glared at the slightly stunned Uchiha who was smashed against the wall with a hand around his throat.

"Pein-sama-," said a new voice from the door way. Rai looked back to see a winded blue-haired kunoichi and Deidara frozen from there spot in the door. Cerulean eyes glanced from the shaken Rai to the stunned Uchiha pinned between the ruthless leader and wall. It didn't take long for him to realize what was happening.

Blood pooled on the hardwood floor from the bed to where Rai sat and a deep growl left Deidara's throat. He pushed past Konan and kneeled next to the shaking, wide eyed Rai. "Are you alright, yeah-Don't worry," he said before she could answer. He pulled a piece of his cloak off and held it to her seeping wound. "I won't leave you alone, un."

"Just what in the hell are you playing at?" asked Pein in a low voice that held countless threats.

The hand around his throat tightened and the Uchiha struggled to glare at the man but failed. "...Nothing."

Pein said nothing as he stared into what was now Onyx eyes. Slowly, he dipped his head to the Uchiha's ear before whispering, "If you ever touch her again, I will give you a lesson that you won't ever forget. I will teach you the true meaning of pain." As if to prove his point, he summoned dark chakra to his fingertips before digging them into his neck. "Your brother was more honorable then you could ever hope to be."

Sasuke screamed out in a short yell as chakra burned into his throat making a fleshy smell rise to his nose before Pein released him to the ground. With a rage filled eyes, he turned back in time to see Deidara charge at the now kneeling Sasuke. But Sasuke wasn't afraid of the bomber and Konan knew that.

Before he got any closer, she grabbed the end of Deidara's cloak making him stop and look over his shoulder, confused. Konan shook her head while not letting go of his cloak. Instead she waited to see him mull over his anger. He sighed, knowing that Rai didn't need anymore stress. Nodding to Konan to show that he wouldn't do anything, they both looked back to the doorway.

Rai glared at Sasuke, who only stared back in amusement before walking out of the room in a quicker pace then usual, but slow none the less.

Rai's knees where pulled next to her and her hand on her wound that had began to stop bleeding. A rustle of a cloak turned her attention to Pein who stopped next to her before kneeling. Slowly, a hand reached out to her, but she only stared at it warily. Hesitantly, she raised her eyes to meet grey. Ringed eyes softened and they stared for a few moments. Finally Rai reluctantly placed a bloodied hand in his and he lifted her up to her feet with care before looking to Konan who nodded in understanding.

"Have you explained to Deidara about the arrangements?" he asked in his deep voice.

"Not yet."

Pein looked back at Rai who stared at their intertwined hands. "Come, Rai-chan-"

"Don't call me that," she said stubbornly with a small pout.

"Hn...Follow," he said and walked out of the room. Rai hesitated and looked one last time at Deidara who smiled encouragingly.

Once she left, Konan turned back to Diedara. "Now about your new partner..."

"Yeah, I already know," he waved and started to wipe the blood off his floor with a towel from his bathroom.

"...Is that so?" asked a smirking Konan.

**********************************

"...Thank you," Rai said while not looking at Pein's back as they walked down a hall filled with many doors.

The said man looked over his shoulder with a smirk. "Are you starting to warm up to me?" he teased.

Rai scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Not likely....I was just thanking you...for helping me," she added in a quieter voice.

Pein's smirk faltered slightly, but he turned back to the hall. "What a shame...On the bright side, you are making progress in learning manners..."

Rai puffed out her chest and raised her chin stubbornly. "Don't read into it. It was a one time thing!"

"Oh, of course," he said sarcastically.

"Look-what do you want? And why did you choose me? I thought we were past all this...you know back at Ame," Rai said as she waved her arms in the air, but she winced at the pain in her side.

"...We need to discuss your team."

"That doesn't answer the other questions...actually that didn't answer any of them!"

They turned down another hall and there was a lone door at the far end with double doors. "Answers will come soon enough, Rai-chan."

"Stop calling me that!"

_Is the pretty orange haired man getting on your nerves? _snickered Jaci.

_Shut up! I didn't ask you!__  
_

They came to a stop at the doors and he slid them open to reveal an office with a large desk and a few shelves of scrolls and books.

"Like I said, we'll discuss your team," he said as he followed her in before sliding the doors shut.

*****************************

"Are you saying there is something I don't know, un?" Deidara asked from his spot next to the blood.

Konan looked at him for a moment before nodding.

*****************************

"So you understand the rules?" Pein asked as he leaned against the front of his desk with his arms and legs crossed.

"Yeah, yeah. Only one member of each team can be drunk at a time incase there is an attack. You must look out for each other and not blow missions. You are required to finish a mission in the set date and deadline-no exceptions, and you have to stay loyal to Akatsuki for life. Anything we do on our free time his our business as long as it doesn't interfere with our goals, and blah-blah-blah." Rai sat down with her cloak that Pein handed her and rubbed the cloth in between her fingers. "So...I'm guessing that there is only one person left that I'm paired up with right?"

***********************

"What are you saying, un? There are enough people here to make there own teams and since Tobi died-or whatever- I should get Rai as my partner, yeah?"

*************************

"Wrong."

*************************

Konan looked up to the blonde bomber. "Your partner is..."

*************************

"...me."

Rai's eyes widened and her new cloak landed with a rustled onto the ground at her feet....

**Mwahahahaa!!! So now were getting into it deeper! This was a pretty important chapter...so yeah! I hope you enjoyed the drama. Of course it sheds a little light onto Rai's past, which if you like this story by the time it's finished, and want another then we can go even deeper! Of course, we're gonna leave that up to vote when the story is over! I just love Pein and Rai!!! ****Oh and I wonder who this mysterious man is...May be obvious to some of you but maybe not...We'll find out in the next chapter along with some intense (not rape-ish) Pein and Rai action.****Anyway thanks to all who reviewed--you guys are Awesome, Awesome, AWESOME!!!****Please review and I'll get my next chapter up hopefully by Sunday at the latest!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry everyone!!!! This was a tough chapter. I knew what I wanted to write but with my style of writing, I just didn't know how to get it all in order!!! But here we are! Prepare for "three shades of crazy"!!!! Need I say more?**

**Disclaimer....No owny Naruto...**

"Y-you? B-but Deidara-He said that-"

"Things have changed since Deidara was here," Pein interrupted from his spot leaning on the front of his desk. " You are on my team now and I expect those rules to be followed."

Rai recovered from her shock and narrowed her eyes. "Why are you doing this?! I never wanted to be a part of this stupid group!" She gripped the ring around her pinky and began to pull at it. But it didn't budge. Big surprise.

"Stop, Rai. It won't come off," Pein stated plainly.

But Rai didn't pay attention. Try as she might, the ring stayed in place. The pain in her side was prodding at her and her senses began to fog from her fever. She couldn't understand how she got in these messes and she never would. But she wasn't going to give in. She was and is a missing cloud-nin and she would stay that until she died. No organization or village would take that from her. She had struggled to be strong and now it seemed as if everyone wanted some part of that glory. Some of the credit that the Jade Flash had earned over her time on the run and struggles.

She wished that she never went looking for that scroll in the first place.

Pein began to grow tired of Rai's pointless struggles. Not only that but she was _actually _ignoring him. Frowning, he pushed off his desk and walked to her before grabbing both of her hands and holding them apart in a firm grip. "I don't like to repeat myself, Rai," he warned in a deep voice.

Rai stared at him for a passing second. She knew that she was pushing her luck...No. She knew that she was playing with the devil himself but she couldn't bring herself to care. "Let go," she said with a jerk of her hands. The grip only tightened and she only struggled more. "I said let go!"

Pein glared before jerking her to him and spinning so that she was between him and the desk. She winced when her back hit the wood before blinking the blur in her vision away. Viridian eyes flared angrily until it clashed with ringed. Immediately, she sobered from the intensity and turned her head away from the powerful man.

_Shit...Now he's pissed. __  
_

_Not a smart move, kid. __  
_

Rai inwardly scoffed_... Yeah think? What was your first clue?_"I will release you on my terms." He leaned forward to her ear before smirking maliously. "And I don't see that happening."

Rai became tensed. Cleverness had always been a strong point with her but it didn't take a genius to figure out that there was more to that statement then just releasing her hands. "What do you want with me? I know it isn't just for Akatsuki..." she said in a calmer voice. A chuckle in her ear only told her she was right.

Pein raised her chin to look into green eyes. A smirk firmly in place, he tilted his head to the side and leaned down til there faces where only a breath apart. "Clever girl...You are here because you intrigue me. Your skills are useful to Akatsuki, yes, but you are much more then that."

"How so?"

Pein's free hand glided to her cheek and began to caress it in small circles. His eyes dropped to her lips then to her chest then waist. He took note of how fit she was. Apparently, her time in Konoha did her some good. She wasn't underfed like many missing-nins and she looked healthy. Rai shifted her weight uncomfortably, drawing Pein's attention back to her.

"You said that answers will come..." she said in a rather quiet voice that made Pein study her. The color in her face had drained and her eyes were becoming unfocused.

He slowly let her hands drop to her side and like he expected, she didn't struggle to push him away. "And they will." Carefully he wrapped an arm around her back and then her legs before lifting her up. "But right now you need rest." Walking out of his office, he carried her down the hall.

"Put me down," she said stubbornly. She tried to push off of him, but her strength was drained from her as her fever grew.

"Relax, Rai. You could hurt yourself," Pein ordered in his deep voice. Rai sighed and slumped her shoulders, knowing it was pointless.

They came to a stop at a lone door before Pein slid it open to show a large bedroom. The walls where a dark blue with silver curtains on the windows. On the right side of the room was a king size bed with black sheets. Walking in and closing the door, he turned on a light before taking her to the bed and setting her down. White locks fell over her face but Pein already knew that she had fallen asleep. It wasn't any wonder that she would be so tired. Her body had been fighting off an infection for a while and she wasn't completely out of her fever when Sasuke tried to rape her...

Pein held back a displeased growl. The thought that Sasuke would even dare try to rape her was shocking enough. But if he ever tried to do it agian, Pein had already made it clear that he would take action. This action being to send the boy's corpse back to Konoha and not even his loyal nine-tailed friend would be able to recognize him.

Rai shifted on his bed, bringing him out of his musings. He crouched down next to her and pulled her hair out of her face. He couldn't help but notice just how peaceful she looked when she slept. How calm and free. He wondered if he would ever feel like that.

She turned her head towards him and he found himself lifting a hand up he traced her scar along her face. _How did she earn it to tarnish her skin...And how many more scars did she have?_

Rai rested her head into his hand but she was still asleep. A sigh of relief left her lips as she relaxed into her slumber.

Once again, she began to stir a raw possessive emotion inside the stoic nin. He knew that there was going to be problems in the near future concerning the white-haired woman...but no matter what happened, she would be_ his_. "Like I said before...," he whispered as he ran his fingers through the length of her white locks. "I don't plan on letting you go."

**************************

A deep growl left the man's throat. "What do you mean that she isn't in Konoha anymore? Exactly where is she?"

The second man in the room pushed his glasses up on his nose but it only fell back down again. "Apparently she has escaped Konoha and is now...with Akatsuki...According to your pets..."

"Hmm," the first man grumbled. Clearly this wasn't what he had planned. And here he thought that her being in Konoha was a problem. Well this only made it all that much worse. When he had attacked the Leaf village, he had planned on them arresting Rai, making it easier for him to get to her...but now that she had escaped _and_was with Akatsuki, complicated things dramatically...Or maybe not...

"And what do our spies think about her, hmm?" He asked as he licked his lips cunningly.

"Well...It seems as though she has caught Sasuke-kun's interest..." Kabuto shifted his weight before walking forward. Orochimaru chuckled and looked down at his left hand while he flexed his fingers.

"Then it will be easier to retrieve the girl then I thought." He lifted his yellow eyes to Kabuto. "I want you to find all of the bases, that way we know where to find them if we need to...And you are in charge of keeping tabs on her. That is your specialty, after all."

"Hai. It is." Kabuto grinned. "But what if the opportunity that we've been waiting for arises? What will you have me do?"

"...If that opportunity comes...take her."

*****************************

"Lady Tsunade...I'm pleased that you actually showed up," greeted one of the elders as the busty blonde strode into her office with a deep scowl etched in her features. Shizune rushed in after her with an arm full of paperwork that no doubt Tsunade had no interest in doing anytime soon.

Tsunade pulled out her seat that scratched against the floor before sitting with a sigh. She closed her eyes for a moment and rubbed her temples to get the ache out of her head. "Cut the crap and tell me what the problem is now."

The elders huffed but held back there comments on her temper, knowing it would only make it worse for their situation. "We have agreed that with the _past events_, it would be safe--wise that you give us your word as a kunoichi and Hokage of Konoha that if the woman is captured...then you _will _kill her." The elders man paused to let it sink in before continuing. Of course they had no intentions on allowing Rai to be captured. As they had ordered before, she was to be slaughtered on contact...but if one of Tsunade's teams happened to come across her, then they didn't want to leave any more loose ends. It was time they took care of there mistake before Tsunade-or anyone found out the truth...

"I already told you that her execution was something I agreed to...what more do you need?" Tsunade leaned forward in her chair and gave a slighty skeptical glare. "You don't think I'll just let her go, do you? 'Cause that's what it's sounding like and I don't think that doubting your Hokage is a good example to the rest of the village...If you catch my meaning."

"...Are you threatening us?" the woman asked incredulously.

Tsunade shrugged and leaned back into her chair and put an elbow on the arm rest to let her chin set on. "More or less I suppose...Just get to the point already. I know that there is more to this little meeting."

The elder man straightened his robes before stepping forward to Tsunade's desk. Skinny, wrinkled fingers reached into his pocket as he pulled out a scroll and set it down in front of the blonde woman. "We feel that it be best if you give us a blood oath that you will kill the woman and keep to our laws."

"Laws? You mean the same laws that you have pushed aside for your own selfish needs?" Tsunade questioned boldly as Shizune shook her head knowing that the meeting wasn't going any where good.

"...What ever it is that you are talking about, it is obviously off subject," defended the elder woman.

"Oh, of course," Tsunade waved a hand in the air. "My apologies."

The elder man's eye brow twitched at her sarcasm. "Please try to act mature, Lady Hokage...We know how hard it can be...."

This time it was Tsunade's turn to twitch, but Shizune gently placed a warning hand on her shoulder. "Look--get to the chase or I'll throw your asses out myself."

"We want a blood oath that if you do not kill the woman as agreed, then you will hand the village over to us-"

"You can't do that! The village is supposed to be ruled by the rightful Hokage," exclaimed Shizune who stared at the elders incrediously. How could they even think of taking over the village? Couldn't they see that if they did then it would cause a civil war just like what had happened in Ame?

"Shizune," warned Tsunade with a tense voice. Clearly she was doing her best to keep her temper under control. Turning her attention back to the elders, she folded her hands on the desk. "If I sign this contract then will you leave the situation alone? Wait don't answer that...Will you leave _me_ alone about it?"

Both the elders exchanged glances before the man turned back to her and nodded.

Tsunade sighed, knowing that she wasn't in any good posistion to be dealing. In fact she was cornered and the sealing of the deal was, ironically, the only way out..."Fine. Give me the scroll..."

*******************************

Tsunade walked out of her office with half lidded eyes and a strong thirst for sake. She was a woman on a mission...find the nearest bar. After her meeting with the elders, if you would call it that, she had to go through all the paperwork that Shizune had insisted on her completing.

She turned around another corner, ignoring the good night that was called out to her from a few patrolling jounins. With slugish arms, she opened the doors and dragged her feet out side while looking at her watch. 11:57...Gee no wonder she was so tired. (Hehe sounds like me after work! )

"Hey Tsunade!" yelled a familiar voice. Tsunade lifted her head to see Jiriaya trotting towards her under a street lamp. "I was just coming to get you--Hey," he said after noticing her solom expression. "Did Shizune actually get you to work or did you just get started on the booz without me?"

"Eh, what do you want Jiriaya? I'm not in the mood right now..."

"Hehe, come on Tsunade, lighten up." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders before leaning down to her ear and whispering, "It's actually got something to do with Kakashi's team...You need to come see for yourself."

Tsunade turned her head and blinked. "What do you mean? Are they alright? Sakura should be able to take care of them fine-wait," her eyes widened. "She isn't hurt is she?!"

"No-no-noo," he said while waving his hands in front of him. "She's fine...It's actually more of what they found..."

Tsunade's heart skipped a beat. It wasn't Rai was it? Oh she prayed that it was any one other then her...anyone. If they captured Rai then she would have to hand the village to the elders...Or kill Rai. "What are you waiting for--take me to them!" ordered the busty blonde.

Only four minute's later did they arrive at what used to be Rai's house. Tsunade didn't waste any time with knocking on the door, but instead nealy ripped it off its hinges. It was broken but it would definately need to have the lock fixd on it.

Striding to the living room where she heard Naruto and Kakashi talking, she started to calm down. Of course this new calm didn't last very long. Seconds later she found herself frozen stiff in the doorway-speechless for once and having Sake was the last thing on her mind.

Sensing her presence, Kakashi turned his head to look at the busty blonde. "Ah, Lady Tsunade," he greeted with an eye crinkle.

This attracted the other two members in the room away from the man lying on the couch. "Hey granny!"

This broke her out of her trance and she for the first time looked to the other people in the room.

"..."

Blink.

"..."

Deep breath...

"WHAT THE _**HELL**_ IS HE DOING HERE?!"

"Eh, we found him," Naruto explained bluntly.

"I SEE THAT, NARUTO! BUT WHY ISN"T HE DEAD?! WHY IS HE IN KONOHA---ALIVE--"

"Actually, he's still outside the gates of Konoha," Jiriaya corrected.

The lights seemed to dim as Tsunade turned her head ever so slowly towards the pervy Sage. "Do you want to repeat that?"

"...Nope--I'm good here," he said and turned his head away while whistling to his self.

Turning back to the group, she took another breath before, "AND YOU-" she said pointing at Kakashi. "WHY DIDN"T YOU KILL HIM?!"

"He holds valuable information...," he trailed off while rubbing that back of his head. "Just to kill him means to throw away information that can help Konoha."

"Fine I get that...But why is he still ALIVE?!"

"Perhaps I can explain," said a hoarse voice. "Though even I am not too sure how I survived."

All eyes turned to the man on the couch. He lay on his back, facing the ceiling with half lidded, distant eyes. From his chest to his hips, were bandages that led to his pants that were remarkably untouched. There was still a sickly paleness to him but if he was in any pain, his features didn't show it.

"Answer me this," said a calmer Hokage. "Why should we keep you alive?"

"...That I can not answer..." He turned his head to meet Tsunade's confused eyes. "But I am willing to answer any questions that I know the answer to."

"Tell us everything." All heads turned to Naruto who held his scowl aimed at the man. "From the beginning..."

Silence....

"Yes," Tsunade said as she turned to the man. "Tell us everything from the beginning and we'll decide if you will live or die...Uchiha Itachi..."

**(Mwahahahaaa!!!!----- :3)**

**  
************************************

Rai walked around her--or Pein's--room...A frustrated sigh filled the silence as she played with a lock of her hair absent-mindedly. Apparently, the man didn't want her going anywhere. And he sealed the door shut. Trust obviously wasn't an object on his part, not that she would be any different.

It had been a while since she woken from her sleep and once again she started to feel a little tired. But during her time wander the large room she had memorize it. Dark blue walls, black satin bed sheets, black leather couch in front of a fireplace. You couldn't say that the man didn't have great taste.

It had been a few hours since she had passed out and to tell you the truth, she felt nearly as good as new. The sleep did wonders for her...

_Or maybe it was because of the pretty man's healing abilities...__No it was the rest...and he isn't pretty!__Keep denying it, but both of us know what the truth is..._Unfortunately...Jaci was right, but she would never admit to it...No way in Hell.

With a scowl, she leaned against a wall before sliding down. Again, another sigh escaped her. What did he want from her? Why was she here? And why did he have to be soooo hot?!

"Damn it all," she said under her breath. Looking at her hands, she furrowed her brows. Visions from her past preyed on her mind. How long had it been? Years for certain...Since she slaughtered for her freedom...With a twisted smile, she leaned her head back against the wall. Maybe she did belong here. Not only was she a thief but a killer too. But then again, you had to be a bit of both to be a Shinobi. At least her right arm was still in the same bandages...The last thing she need where questions about that...

Speaking of which...what the hell did Pein want with her?!

Standing to her feet, she walked to a large window near the bed. Fingers grazed the curtains before pulling them apart to show the night sky. Stars scattered the sky and a half moon greeted her through some clouds. Looking at the clock near the bed, it read 10:37. Was it really that late? No wonder she was tired. Turning aqua eyes back to the night, she stared at her reflection in the glass. Now that it was night, the shadows showed her reflection nearly as perfect as a mirror. Her scar blazed down her face and she traced it before pulling a lock of white hair in front of her face. Crusty dry blood stuck to her platinum strands. "Keh, I need a shower...I never let my hair get this bad." Of course this was true. Who knew that blood could stain her white hair? One thing was for sure; she wasn't interested in cutting her hair...

She walked into the bathroom while flipping on the light. She was greeted with a bright flare above her head showing the large bathroom laid out in tile with a equally large mirror above a sink. _Who did this man think he was? A God? _But she couldn't complain...This was better than some of the hot springs she went to_. I wonder what it's like in Ame. _She reached in and turned the shower on before un-wrapping her side and removing her once black pants. Turning to look at her reflection, Rai dropped her gaze to her many scars along her back and stomach. Scars from battles, torture, mistakes...punishments... But one scar stood out from the rest. Starting at her left hip, a scar trailed over her stomach until it stretched to her right collarbone.

But those scars had all been there before. What wasn't there was the new addition that she was expecting...Her side was healed perfectly as if it never happened. "If he wasn't such a jerk then I would kiss him," she said with wide eyes as she rubbed fingers over her flawless skin. Deciding that the shower was ready, she jumped in and scrubbed her scalp, getting dirt, ash, blood, and who knows what else out of her hair.

After a while she stood in the hot water that poured down upon her shoulders. Sighing for the umpteenth time, she turned the water off and stepped out while wrapping a towel around her. It wasn't hard for Rai to find a brush, which she was surprised at the discovery. _Why would a man with short hair need a brush_?

Shrugging it off, she brushed her hair until it hung in wet waves down her back. Oh, how much better she felt. She stared at herself in the mirror for a passing second before deciding to rinse her face with cold water. Turning on the fosset to the sink, she splashed a little bit of water before standing up straight--

Suddenly she froze as if cold water ran through her muscles. Just beyond her reflection was a man with spiky orange hair staring at her. Spinning around, she tried to manage a glare through her shock, but he knew he scared her. "What the hell?! Here you talk to me about manners--don't you know how to knock?!" she exclaimed while crossing her arms-unintentionally pushing her breast higher.

Pein raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the shocked kunoichi. "This is our room...and the door was open."

"..." Rai stared at him incredulously. Could you blame her? He had a point--_Wait...OUR room?__  
_

"Well...What about privacy, hmm? Ever hear that?" Rai struggled out. She would be damned if she lost an argument so easily.

Pein tilted his head as he took a step closer to her. His eyes wandered from her rosy lips to her neck, where a drip of water from her hair trickled down her collar bone before disappearing under the towel covering her. Words couldn't describe how much he wanted to take her as his right then.

The look in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by Rai and she backed into the cold counter top. Her arms fell to her side before a hand searched for the brush that she had set down. Sure a brush wouldn't help her like a much needed kunai but she would feel a hell a lot better...

_Oh yeah...You'll definitely be able to run away because the man will be laughing too hard at you.__Shut up, Jaci._Finally her hand felt the smooth wood just as Pein reached her. "We are now a team so certain...privileges will have to be given up."

"Bull shit--Hey!" Pein reached around her before firmly taking the brush from her hand.

"Language, Rai," he so kindly reminded. Looking at the brush to her, a smirk curled his lips. "You should try not to be so hostile."

"And you should learn personal space," she said as she raised a hand to his shoulder, but she her hand betrayed her by resting on his unbuttoned cloak instead of pushing. He leaned into her hand but paused when a cold metal touched his throat. Cold blue eyes stared at him as she held a senbon to his throat. The smirk never wavered but a smug gleam lit his eyes. He placed his hands on either side of her slim frame before pushing his neck against the tip, as if teasing her. "Go ahead, Rai-chan. I'm sure you can do it."

"..." Blue eyes softened. She couldn't...Why?

"Well?"

Dropping her head shamefully, she let out a sigh under her breath before dropping the senbon to the floor in a small clank.

The smirk faded slightly, before a more serious gleam entered his eyes. Apparently, whatever she was doing to him was vice versa. He leaned his body closer to hers, while ignoring her tensing.

She raised her face to look at him. "What do you want," she asked with the same fierceness that she was famous for.

"I want many things..."

"I'm talking about me...Why me?"

"..." Pein picked up a lock of hair in between his fingers. "I already told you that you intrigue me."

Rai scoffed to herself, trying to act as if there closeness didn't bother her. "Apparently I intrigue the village idiot as well," she said referring to Sasuke.

Pein's smirk wiped off his face at the sound Sasuke's name. He took a small step back from Rai but never took his eyes off of her. They stared for a passing moment before Rai turned around to the mirror as she braided her hair in a low braid, trying to ignore the piercing grey eyes. Her plan was to ignore him and maybe--hopefully he would lose interest and leave the bathroom.

Imagine her surprise when cold metal touched her collar bone and a slightly heavy weight hung from her neck. Looking down at her reflection, she held back a gasp at what was around her neck.

It was the same onyx shuriken necklace with the blood red diamond in the middle that came with the ring when she was in Konoha...

"Beautiful," he said in a deep voice. Rai looked into her reflection to see the necklace hanging proudly around her neck. The beauty was indeed a word to describe it and it seemed to bring out her black highlights in her hair. Bringing up a hand to the pendant she twisted it around in her fingers. But the feeling of arms wrapping around her waist and a warm breath against the crook of her neck brought her out of her observation.

"It fits you perfectly, Rai-chan," his deep voice whispered in her ear.

"Stop calling me that and answer my question..." she said in a not too hostile voice. She was beginning to get very confused over the whole ordeal. She's been kidnapped, wounded, forced to join a village and organization, dealed with hiding secrets about said organization, nearly raped, found out a few dark secrets about her bloodline, and was now trying to figure out the every changing puzzle that now held her close. He was like a frozen lake. You couldn't see the bottom because it was masked in ice. I you tried to touch it then you would recoil at its coldness. But then he was like the rain. So sensual and gentle. So welcoming.

"You are a skilled and beautiful kunoichi with a dark past. You have felt pain and understand the cruelties of this world." His grip on her waist tightened and he pressed his nose into her hair, inhaling her scent. "But there is more to you."

Rai turned to face him while still in his grip. There was no hostility in her eyes or fear in the way she held her shoulders. "Just tell me what you want." Her voice was coated in seriousness but patience as well.

"It's more appropriate to ask what you are here for, then what I desire." Leaning close to her ear, he whispered, "...To answer your question you are now mine."

Though in the very back of Rai's mine, she had mulled over this possibility, it still didn't prevent her eyes widening slightly or her breathing to still.

"I don't belong to you and I won't. In fact I won't belong to any one."

"You don't fear death. But you do fear clipped wings," he stated while taking one of her many earrings into his mouth and sucking gently making a chill run down her spine.

"You don't know me, so stop acting like you do." She pushed against him but he didn't move away. "And I will never love you."

Grabbing her right wrist, he moved his head to stare at Rai. "You are in no position to make orders. Remember that or I may have to teach you manners in a more productive way...Besides, learning to love me is inevitable...All it will take is time."

"...Are you threatening me?"

"Promising, Rai-chan," he corrected. He dropped her hand and started to walk out of the bathroom.

Rai knew that she was in trouble now. Apparently she had attracted two of the most powerful shinobi in the world...She knew that the next time she saw Shintaro the conversation would be filled with "I told you going on that mission was a bad idea..." Hell she missed him so much that she would live a lifetime hearing that then be in this position. But one thing filled her mind. She knew that this man was one that she may never be strong enough to fight on par with...but...

"Why are you doing this? What if I try and kill you? What makes you different then any other man?" she questioned.

Pein paused in the door way before walking back to stand in front of Rai. "Because," He reached a hand down to her chin and tilted her head up. "I am your God."

***********************

Rai walked back into the room in her now clean clothes that Deidara had given to Pein. As she walked into the room, she was greeted with Pein staring out at the sky. The window was now open and a soft breeze fanned through the room.

Sensing Rai, the stoic man turned to face the woman before sitting at the edge of his bed.

"Sooo...Where do I sleep?"

Pein gave her a strange look. "Normally, people sleep on beds."

Rai's eyebrow twitched. "Obviously. Wait-does that mean I get to sleep on that bed," she questioned while pointing to the said only bed in the room. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"This is my bed as well...need I say more?"

"You know...,"she said with the cutest and most innocent face she could muster. "A real gentleman would let the lady sleep on the bed while said man sleeps on the couch."

"Well I believe it's a good thing that I'm not a gentleman." As if to prove his point, he laid in bed while casually leaning against the headboard. Rai huffed to herself and crossed her arms, all the while, trying to keep her eyes from wandering to Pein's well built and toned chest with sculpted abs leading down to black pants.

"It's not polite to stare, Rai-chan."

"Psh-I wasn't staring," she said while walking to the other side of the bed with a rosy blush. Ringed eyes watched with the same smug smirk. Rai pulled back the sheets before taking the pillow, ignoring the piercing gaze. She flashed him with a smirk of her own before taking _her_pillow and walking to the couch; not missing Pein blink in what would be his version of surprise.

She tossed the pillow on the couch before plopping herself down on it.

"What do you think you're doing?"

She looked over the back of the couch at the stoic man. "You don't honestly expect me to sleep in the same bed with you after I was nearly raped, do you?" Before he could answer, she laid down while staring at an empty fireplace. "Just stay on that side of the room and keep your hands to yourself."

"..." Pein blinked before smirking. "It's pointless to fight against it. Like I said, it is inevitable."

Rai scoffed, not looking up from her spot. "Says you."

"Stubborn woman," he said before lying down with an arm behind his head.

**Well that's enough for right now...What a possesive Pein-kun! So a lot of twists in this chapter. I was reading another Pein fic and noticed that this chapter is a little similar. Just to let you know that this was planned before I read the fic. Hence the necklace's purpose in earlier chapters (Remember, I never said that Rai actually put it on...only the ring) Anyway, I'll be back to posting 1-2 chapters a week along with my other fic Scarlet reflections. **

**Sorry for the wait!!!!****Thanks to all who have reviewed and PLEASE keep it coming. It motivates me to update faster! Next time Rai meets the rest of Akatsuki...And we get to hear what Itachi has to say!!!**

**Please review!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry but my computer completely died on me and I had to borrow a friends! Ugh I hate it when computers insist on braking down. Anyway this is a fun and long chapter! So enjoy. **

**Next time we hear from Itachi which will be up sooner than this chapter!****And I promise that this will be a better chapter...Let's see how Rai gets along with the others, shall we? (smirks evilly)**

**Disclaimer...I. Don't. Own. Naruto.**

It has been two days since Rai had woken up and she was starting to settle into the new surroundings. Sasuke and the rest of Team Hebi had been absent due to some mission of some sort, but Rai didn't ask any questions. If the village idiot fell off the face of the earth then good riddens. She didn't give a damn if he was Naruto's friend or not.

Of course they weren't the only ones out on a mission. Only Deidara and Konan seem to be off for a while due to Deidara's long absence from the group. But according to the said bomber, everyone-including team Hebi- were supposed to return later in the afternoon. Joy.

Rai looked up from a book that she was reading in the scroll room to see the clock. 5:48. Looks like the teams would start showing up soon. She blinked before looking back at the page in her hand. Aqua eyes scanned the lines before looking out to the window again.

Her time here so far wasn't without faults. She had unfortunately ran into Zetsu while he was mid-way through his meal...That was...awkward for sure. He didn't seem to mind though, which she guessed was lucky for her. Slowly she had backed out of the room before shortly after running into Madara. Why he was lurking around the dark hallways underground was a mystery to her, but she didn't stick around to find out. Of course her heated glare aimed at him only made him grin with narrowed crimson eyes.

_"What a surprise. Can I help you with anything, Rai," he asked while subtly blocking the hallway. __  
_

_"Actually I was just looking around..."__  
_

_"Oh? Well perhaps I can give you a tour," he took a step closer before leaning a shoulder against the wall. "I'm sure you have multiple questions that I would be more then happy to answer."__  
_

_Rai's glare lessoned in intensity. Questions? She had loads of them...Many that Pein had avoided answering whenever they saw each other, which was few. He apparently had been busy with paperwork at plans that he had yet to explain to her, but she didn't mind. At least he hadn't invaded her personal space in the past couple days... _

_But back to the questions, she wondered if perhaps Madara knew any of her clan's powers. Maybe he knew some secrets to help her get stronger. She wasn't adament about improving her skills, but she might as well make the best of things...__"If I had questions, would you actually answer them? Any question I asked?"__The cunning grin widened on the Uchiha's lips. "Of course, Rai."__But before she could ask, a new presence joined them in the hallway. Looking behind her, Rai saw Pein who looked in between the two. "Ah, Pein-san. I see that your paperwork has finally been finished."__"Ah." Grey eyes turned to Rai. "I hope you don't mind me taking Rai for a moment?"__There was a tense silence between the two men, but Rai stayed oblivious to it. With a shrug of her shoulders, she walked next to Pein who straightened his shoulders proudly. Madara's grin shrank to a smirk, though Pein knew it was forced. __"Well, let's go then," she said to Pein before turning back to Madara. She wanted answers, but after her past experience and knowing that the Sharingan had the power to control her, she still wasn't interested in spending one-on-one time with the Uchiha...Call it her being paranoid, but she called it survival instincts. "We'll talk some other time," she said to the onyx haired man. __"I'm sure it will be very soon, Rai."_Rai looked back at her book before giving up and closing it. Her cleverness had started to kick in before she met Madara in the hallway and she had already made it a plan to learn about him. How had he obtained the power to be immortal and did he really kill Tseneo? And just how powerful was he compared to Pein...She wanted to learn his weaknesses because she knew he was not to be trusted.

A door to the room slid open to reveal a head full of blonde hair. "Hey, Rai," grinned a happy Deidara. "Everyone's here and were gonna eat some dinner, yeah."

"I'm starving," she said while jumping up and jogging to Deidara. "So...where's the kitchen again?"

A few turns and twists through the halls and soon enough, the smell of teriyaki chicken, steamed vegetables, and rice filled the halls, letting Rai know that they were close. An open door revealed the kitchen where a man with unusual skin sat talking to another man who knodded occasionally to the blue man's words while seperating money into piles. Leaning against the kitchen counter stood another man that looked shorter then the other two with white hair and violet eyes. He mumbled under his breath while sharpening a kitchen knife.

"Hey, yeah," waved Deidara as he walked in before stopping at a chair. "I want you to meet Rai," he said motioning to the white haired kunoichi.

The room swelled in silence as all the men stared at the careless Rai. Finally, the blue skinned man broke into a toothy grin. "I'm Hoshigaki Kisame. Welcome to Akatsuki kid." He stood up and walked over to Rai who held her ground, not sure if she should be trusting a 6ft walking shark. He held out a hand to Rai who stared at it before shaking it. "Keh, you've got a firm grim...I like that." Flipping her hand over palm up, he examined her calluses before dropping it and grinning. "So you're a sword fighter as well, eh?"

Rai smirked back. "How do you know the calluses aren't from a kunai?"

"A kunai? No way in hell. It's all in the placement and size of your calluses..." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders before turning her to face the others. "Now the one sitting down is Kakuzu and the other is--"

"Fuck off, fish. I don't need you to introduce me." The white haired man turned to Rai. "S'up bitch? I'm Hidan."

Rai's eye brow twitched at her nick name. "I have a name and it's Rai."

"Psh," Hidan pushed off of the counter and walked over to stand in front of Rai. Kisame, knowingly, stepped away to watch the exchange from a safer spot. "I'll call you anything I want. I can call you bitch, slut, whore. Fuck I'll call you MY bitch if I--"

Suddenly, Hidan found himself kneeled over holding onto his family jewels with a sour look and Rai stood over the top of him with a victorious smirk and hands on her hips. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you...would mind repeating that?"

But shortly after, Rai found herself slammed against the wall with a vice grip around her neck. Angry violet eyes glared into her defiant blue. "Watch it bitch or I'll make you my next sacrifice." No trace of fear flickered over her features but her eyes watered, letting Deidara know that she was runing out of air.

To prove that she wasn't afraid, she crossed her arms over her chest and gave Hidan a blank look. They stood like that for a small moment before Hidan decided to release her, but just as he was about to let go, she said, "I bet you don't even have the balls."

All eyes stared at her in disbelieving expressions. But Hidan only chuckled. "I like ya." With that said, he let her go before stepping back and grinning. "Just wanted to see if you were tough is all."

"Hey she kicked the three newbies' asses," commented Kisame.

"Keh, anyone can do that, yeah," Deidara grinned, happy that they were getting along.

Not more than an hour later were they all sitting down and eating there terriyaki chicken with steamed vegetables and telling stories. There fun fiiled the room to the point that the new arrival of the red-haired kunoichi went unnoticed by everyone.

"And then I open the fridge up and point to the inside, waiting for Deidara to get in but he's just standing there looking at me--"

"And then she tells me to get in and I held up my hands and said 'read all three lips. I'm not going in there-, un."

"Listen up! I have something to say." announced Karin but it fell on deaf ears.

"Next thing I know, she's hit me over the head and stuffed me in there, yeah."

Karin's eyebrow twitched before she took a deep breath and," I have something important to say!"

All eyes looked to the red-haired kunoichi. Kisame paused before downing a cup of sake.

Hidan glared angrily.

Deidara sighed and rolled his eyes.

Rai closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

After a moment Kakuzu asked, "Well?"

"I'm...," dramatic pause, "Pregnant!"

Kisame spit his sake out.

Hidan busted into laughter.

Deidara turned pale and looked sick.

Rai raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"You're telling us now...when we're eating...why?" Kakuzu asked.

Karin rested her hands on her hips before explaining, "What do you mean? It was the perfect time to tell the _old_ Akatsuki members because you always eat together." She turned her nose up as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"She still doesn't get it that her presence makes people want to gag," Rai replied as she took a sip of sake; her eyes still closed.

This only caused Hidan to laugh harder while Kakuzu seemed to ponder the statement before nodding, "That's true."

Karin's face turned bright red from anger but only Deidara seemed to take notice. Of course he couldn't help but to innocently add in his own comment. With a crooked grin, he pointed towards the fuming Karin. "Look at how red she is. I guess she makes herself sick too, un."

"Fuck yeah! If you were that bitch then you'd be puking your fucking guts out," Hidan replied while stabbing at his food with his chopsticks. **(You gotta love Hidan!)****  
**

"Shut up!! You're just jealous because you _fags_ aren't women and can't have Sasuke-sama to yourselves!"

Blink. Blink.

Silence.

Blink again...

......... Not even a cricket was heard.

Then finaly--

Twitch.

"...the fuck?!"

"_Fags_, un?"

"Women--Sasuke..."

"Sasuke..._sama_?"

"...I need another drink."

Silence.

Finally Rai decided to ask, "What's up with Sasuke-_sama_?"

"And what the fuck do you mean by fags, bitch?!"

"Well I don't expect you to understand but I guess I might as well explain in _small_ words," Karin replied. "Especially to a virgin."

All the men in the room glanced nervously between the women. Slowly they met each others gaze and moved there seats away from the soon to be cat fat.

"Just don't hurt yourself trying to explain." Rai sat calmly with her arms still crossed and her seat tilted back.

Her calm demeanor began to fuel Karin's anger. "Well, bitch, Sasuke-sama loves me and I love him. So he asked me to bear an heir to the Uchiha Clan." She pointed an angry finger at Rai. "He had chosen me over you and any other whore that had tried to get to him," she spat hatefully.

Deidara's lips thinned and he clenched his fist. Who was this bitch to say something like that to Rai? It was only two days ago that the Uchiha bastard tried to force himself on Rai . He was about to interfere but a dark aura from the white-haired kunoichi stopped him.

Rai narrowed her eyes at the accusation but she chose to ignore it. "Just get to the point already so we can go back to our meal."

Karin's lips pulled back into a snarl. Neither of the two women noticed the object of their conversation standing in the doorway watching in interest.

"I thought that it was fitting, but like I said before you wouldn't understand. You're just like a dog that sleeps with any guy you see. You just wanted to use my Sasuke- sama for your own pleasures!"

Rai seemed to ponder over her words before shaking her head. "I thought a moment ago I was a virgin...well since you know-and I'm completely confused-do you mind telling me if I ever slept with any one? If so I would actually like to meet him," she replied in a sickly sweet voice.

Karin smirked malously. "You want a list? Well you can start with the four men in this room."

Nobody moved. Perhaps it was from shock that the fuming red-head actually insulted a room fll of S-class criminals and expected to live...Or maybe it was because of the sudden rise of angry chakra from the once calm kunoichi.

Rai slowly stood up from her chair and stared at Karin with blank blue.

_Haha...That bitch is gonna get it now! She'll learn not to insult us!__Hell Yeah!_The two women stared at each other. Hidan had a wicked grin-obviously wanting to see the fight. Kisame, Deidara, and Kakuzu glanced at each other before Kisame wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I bet a month's pay that Rai will finish the fight in one hit," he whispered.

Kakuzu grinned, or at least that's what it looked like under his mask. "I bet that Rai finishes the fight in 3 hits and a hole in the wall."

"Psh-yeah right! I bet that she finishes it in one lightning attack, yeah!"

Everyone looked back at the women. "What are you going to do? Hit me? You'd actually hit a pregnant woman?"

"If I attacked you now, then I wouldn't hurt anyone _but_ you. You're too soon into your pregnancy to hide behind an unborn child."

Sharringan eyes watched from the doorway; a frown taking form. He didn't like where this was going.

"Screw you, whore!" Karin grabbed a handful of kunai and threw them at Rai but she dodged them effortlessly. Just as she looked back at Karin, she noticed that she finished her hand signs. The four men in the room scooted their seats out of the crossfire range just as six snakes propelled themselves around Rai only to meet a shocking end as lightning stripped around her standing form; her hair ripping from the current around her. "You're a crazy bitch-how dare you try and hurt my baby!" Suddenly, Karin's eyes grew wide at the sight of Rai's hands flying into a flurry of hand signs.

But before Rai could finish, Sasuke appeared before her while taking her wrists in a bone-breaking grip. Sharringan eyes flared angrily. With every word he spoke, his grip tightened. "Don't ever attack her again."

Rai's grin lowered into a smirk at his silent threat. _Just the bastard I wanted to see. _Rai silently agreed. She was itching for a fight now. She leaned forward so their faces were only inches apart. "Or else what?"

"Or else, I'll show you why she calls me Sama."

A tense silence settled down. Deidara stood up and reached a hand into his clay pouch. "Let her go. Now," he demanded.

Sasuke tore his heated gaze away from Rai to the bomber. "Don't start with me, blonde. I'm not afraid to put you in your place."

"There's a fine line between confidence and arrogance. You just past into the latter," Kisame said before Deidara could retort. He stood up next to the bomber to make his point.

Sasuke glared but didn't reply. Instead he slowly let go of Rai's hands. She resisted the urge to rub the ache from her hands as she kept a wary eye on Sasuke; waiting for him to step away. But he didn't.

Karin recovered from her shock and stepped forward before she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck. "Thank you Sasuke-sama. I'm sorry you had to deal with this crazy woman." Rai glared at Karin who had a wide grin.

"Karin." Sasuke stayed still and stared at Rai. "Go to our room."

Her smile faded and her grip on his neck loosened. "But, Sasuke-"

"I don't like to repeat myself."

Karin hesitated but obeyed. She gave one last glare to the others before leaving the kitchen.

"I suggest that you keep your dog on a shorter leash if you want a family." Rai flexed her fingers incase another fight started.

"You are in no position to tell me what to do," he paused before a smirk curled his lips. "Or are you just feeling brave because your "boy-toy bomber" is in the room?"

The combined smell of clay and smoke made itself known to Rai. With a glance over her shoulder, she saw Deidara's fists clenched and shaking with smoke surging through his fingers. Kisame placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Fuck off, chicken-ass. You're just as fucking annoying as your slut," Hidan said from where he sat.

"What's it to you? This is none of your concern, so stay out of it," Sasuke said in an emotionless tone.

"Stupid mother fucker," Hidan grumbled under his breath as he stood up and stomped over to stand in between Rai and Sasuke. "Listen up, fag. We were having a decent fucking dinner until you and your slut decided to interrupt, damn it. So fuck off or I'll sacrifice your sorry ass."

**(GO HIDAN!!!!)**Sasuke glared at Hidan as he started to summon chakra. He wasn't going to allow anyone to get away with insulting him unless they wanted to find there ass chidori-ed. **(Don't know if that's actually a word but it is now!)**

"If you start a fight, Uchiha, then Pein will have your head," said a female voice. Everyone looked towards the now occupied doorway to see Konan.

Sasuke stuffed his hands into his pockets and clicked his tongue off the roof of his mouth. "Hn." With that said, he pushed past Konan who followed behind him down the hall.

"That fucking fag of wasted shinobi talent will burn in hell and I'll be the one to send the sorry fucker there in pieces, yeah."

Blink, blink.

Everyone stared at Deidara's outburst in surprise. Who knew that the lovable, reckless bomber could explode like his art? Then again he almost did blow up with his first encounter with Sasuke. Literally.

"Haha," barked Hidan as he hit Deidara on the back. "You should talk like that a whole hell of alot more. I knew you weren't a fucking pansy!"

"Congrat's Dei," Kisame sat back in his spot. "You just made our Jashin sadist proud. Who knew he could be proud with something outside of sacrificing?"

"I hear ya." Hidan pushed past Deidara and sat down for another drink.

Smiling Rai raised her sake. "A toast to the _old_ Akatsuki and making Hidan proud."

"Hell yeah."

"Cheers," toasted Kakuzu from his seat next to Rai.

Together they downed there drinks and Rai sighed in content before smiling. "Just another day on the criminal Organization."

"Home, sweet home, yeah."

Every one chuckled at there little joke. Rai couldn't believe how much she liked it here. These people excepted her in a way that only Shintaro had. Not even in Konoha had they welcomd her as well. But she missed them. Even now. But she saw a bit of them here in Akatsuki. Deidara was like Naruto, always making jokes with his light hearted nature. Konan was surprisingly open to Rai and much like Sakura, she always kept a good conversation. Then Kakuzu's strange mannerism was very comparable to Sai's; always saying random things. But at least Kakuzu didn't have any nick names. Then there was Kakashi... Always there to subtly keep her from trouble...Like a certain orange-haired man....Wait-What was she thinking?!

Was she actually comparing Kakashi to Pein? Sure she sort of had a crush on Kakashi, but she didn't actually like Pein...I'm mean...she didn't. But even outside of the fact that he had invaded her personal space, he had been polite and hadn't tried to keep her from the others like she had half expected. Then again he had been busy until recently and if her guess was right, then his sudden interest in getting paper work finished was because of her arrival...Or so that was what Konan had subtly hinted. But one thing continued to bother her...What he had said about her inevitably falling for him seemed to had already been set in motion. Ever since Ame, she had kept him on her mind. Add that to that fact that her weakness was a hot man with piercings and you had a full blown civil war happening to our white-haired kunoichi...

Rai sighed before looking back at the others, deciding to push the thoughts to the back of her mind.

Hidan shoved some food into his mouth before stopping in mid-chew. Suddenly his face twisted into a sour expression before he spat his foot onto his plate and stood up so fast causing his chair to fall back. "Fuck!" he yelled out. "That son of a bitch! I'll sacrifice his fucking fag ass!" He grabbed his scythe and began to storm out of the kitchen but stopped when Kisame pulled his cloak.

"What the hell? What's wrong?" he asked Hidan who stared incredulously before answering in a calm voice as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"The food is cold...."

***************************

Meanwhile, Konan followed Sasuke down the hallway. He stopped when he was outside of his door and turned around with his arms crossed over his chest. "So what's the problem now?"

Konan, unfazed by his disrespecting tone, answered, "You did it on purpose, didn't you?"

Onyx orbs hid behind lids with a smirk firmly in place. "Did what on purpose?"

"Don't play games, Uchiha. You got Karin pregnant so you didn't have to take her with you on missions because Madara would want the baby safe. That way she was out of the way and you could focus on the one thing you really want...Rai."

Sasuke opened the door to a sleeping Karin. "You're pretty smart. Now why don't you go play with your paper dolls?" He turned to go inside but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"If you're half as smart as your brother then you'll rethink that plan. She is Pein's partner and he won't hesitate to kill you." With that said, she began to walk back to the kitchen.

"Don't compare me to Itachi or you'll regret it," he called after her.

She stopped and without turning around, she replied, "You're right. If I did that then Itachi's ghost would come back to haunt me. He was a better man then you could ever hope to be."

Sasuke growled and slammed the door shut, making Karin wake from her slumber. "Sasuke-kun, is everything alright?" Karin asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The said man pulled his shirt over his head and walked to the bed. After his argument with Rai, he had a raging hard on and it needed tending to. It was going to be a long night for Karin.

***************************************

Later that evening, with our favorite elite-nins they sat around the table drinking and laughing. On one-side of the table sat Deidara, Rai and Kakuzu. At the head sat the only allowed member to sit in Pein's chair, Konan. On the other side sat Hidan and across from Rai was Kisame then Suigetsu who sat next to Zetsu and Juugo who watched the interaction between the others.

Leaning on the door frame was Pein who watched the drunken members with amusement.

Not long after Konan had returned to the kitchen after her talk with Sasuke, did she get pulled into a drinking competition. The deal was that it was in teams after Rai had told Kisame and Hidan-as matter of factly- that a woman could out drink a man. She did after all know Tsunade. That was what had started it all. Hidan and Kisame were on one team while Rai and Konan were on the opposing. Deidara had wanted to partake in the bet, but he was "not a girl, un".

But after he heard what the losing team had to do, he was thankful that he didn't have to partake in the unholy game.

The stakes you ask? Simple. The winning team would have a month free of missions which the losing team have to do along with there own. At this, Deidara started to sweat because he didn't know how well Rai, or more importantly, Konan could whole their alcohol.

But that wasn't all for the losers. In fact...

"Losing team has to strip dance on the table and give Zetsu a lap dance!"

Yup, you heard right. All courteously of Rai.

Now back to the present, there were multiple empty bottles of sake scattered over the table. Konan was holding herself up on the table with half-lidded eyes after her 12th glass that brought her and Rai into one step closer to Kisame and Hidan who where now up by three.

"Come on girls, you can't win. Why...why don't ya just give it all up?" Kisame slurred slightly. He was nearly as out of it as Konan but he had to admit that he was impressed. The girls-even though behind- kept up with him and Hidan.

"Yeah, bitches! I want to see you strip!" Hidan downed another glass, making them ahead by four.

"Come on, Konan! Just four more glasses, baby girl, un!" Deidara encouraged as he rubbed her shoulders and dabbed her sweaty forehead with a damp towel.

"Four? Did you say f-..."Suddenly her head dropped and she was out like a light. Hidan and Kisame looked at each other with a wide smile before turning back to Rai.

"One down-"

"One to go."

Pein shook his head and looked over at Rai. She seemed to be unaffected other than her being much louder than normal and making countless empty threats. "Fuck off! I'm not backing down so you both better start unbuttoning your cloaks 'cause I'll outlast ya bastards!" Oh, did he mention her cussing?

"Keep dreaming, bitch."

_You not going to let them win are you? If you want I can assist in cutting them a few notches._"No I don't want you to castrate them," she said out loud.

"Wait-what? Who said anything about castrating?" asked a panicked Kisame who held a hand protectively over his.

"It was just my sword," she explained as she emptied the last of a bottle which brought her and Konan behind by three. _If I keep them talking then I can catch up. _"You're sword? You're sword talks to you?" asked a skeptical Suigetsu.

"Yupp!"

Silence...

"...You're fucking crazy." Hidan replied calmly.

"Nu-huh! He is a voice in my head and he talks to me and you know what?" she asked. "...He told me I'm not crazy!"

"...The voice in your head told you that you're not crazy?" Kakuzu questioned.

"Uh-huh," she nodded.

"And you think it's normal?"

"He told me it was."

Everyone stared at Rai as if she grew two more heads just as she finished her last drink. She stayed oblivious to the strange stares and instead looked to the ceiling lights in a daze. Concerned, Deidara put a hand in front of her face and snapped his fingers while a tongue wiggled at her. This brought her out of her daze and she looked around.

"Well I don't think you're crazy," commented Juugo.

"Thanks Ju-ju," smiled Rai, making Juugo blush a light shade of pink.

Everyone looked at Rai questioningly. "Ju-ju?"

"I think it's cute."

"I think this is your last hand, Rai-chan. You really are losing it. Won't be long before you're out like Konan-san," Kisame said.

"You say this is my last hand?" She downed another glass, making her and Konan in the lead by two cups. "I'm afraid it's reverse checkmate, Sushi-man."

Deidara laughed along with Suigetsu and Hidan. "Ha. She called you Sushi-man, yeah!"

"Shut up! I'm not deaf!" Kisame turned to Rai. "how did you catch up so fast?!"

"While you were-hiccup-you were talking to me, you were dis...um dislocated-no that's not it. Hey Pein-kun, what's the word?"

"Distracted."

"Yup, that's the one," she smiled brightly.

"You little rat!" yelled Hidan. He took another glass and they began to argue across the table.

Suigetsu pondered the outcome of the competition. Rai had held her own and it seemed that she had a lot left to go. Hidan however was starting to slow down. And let's face it. He didn't want to watch Hidan and Kisame strip dance when he could have two hot kunoichis instead.

With a plan forming in his head, he turned to Zetsu. "Hey. I have an idea and I need your help."

"_Don't include me in your scheme_**. Not interested, fishy."**"So, you're okay with one of the guys giving you a lap dance?"

_"...What do you have in mind?_** And quick."**"I want you to scare Rai. You know, make her pass out."

_"And how do you suggest should I do it?"__  
_

Pein pushed off of the door frame and into the kitchen and leaned against the wall behind Rai. He hadn't had much contact with her in the last two days other then occasionally running into each other during the day or when she would come into their bedroom when he "was asleep" and crawl into her blanket on the couch. She still hadn't resolved into joining him in bed, but he knew in due time she would. Her hostility had mellowed but he knew that she was still unaware of it. And she had even let slip a much anticipated 'kun' after his name during her stay. But it was shortly followed by her berating herself and coming up with excuses that she was in fact not falling for him and there was no meaning behind it.

A new presence brought Pein out of his musings as he looked out of the corner of his eye next to him to see Madara watching the teams.

Rai and Hidan were still in a deep argument when Zetsu emerged from the table only inches away from Rai's face. The kunoichi's eyes widened and she jumped in place while a "Holy Fuck!" was heard followed by a loud thump. If Rai wasn't scared then she would've known that Hidan had fallen out of his chair, instead of staring at a carnivorous black and white face.

_**"I'm starving...and do you know what I eat?"**_ he asked in both voices, making a creepy echo that sent a chill down Rai's spine. Pein watched in mild interest, knowing what Zestu was trying to do.

Slowly, Zetsu reached for Rai's throat but stopped as soon as she pulled a fork and a knife from out of nowhere.

A wicked grin covered her lips that made his insides turn uncomfortably. "Yeah, I do...but guess what people eat!" she threatened as she tried to stab his cloak with the fork, but he melted into the table just in time to miss that twinkling tips of the utensil. "Damn salad! Hold still," she yelled as she searched under the table, but he was long gone. By this time, everyone was laughing except for Suigetsu**--(and Pein/Madara 'cause they're bad asses)--** who looked sadly at the unconscious Hidan on the floor. Damn it. His plan backfired. Now it was down to Kisame and Rai.

"Alright, kunoichi," Kisame said as he straightened up in his seat and pulled his sleeves up. "Time for speed round."

Rai put her hair into a pony tail and flexed her fingers while Deidara and Kakuzu went to fetch the 5 sake bottles for each person. "Alright. The first person to finish all the bottles gets ahead by three cups, un. Now get ready...and go!"

Both of them grabbed a bottle and quickly chugged it down. Rai stopped a few times to catch her breath when she noticed Kisame on his third bottle.

He drank with all he had because he'd be damned if he lost. When it came to speed round, he never lost. Never. So you could see his dedication to the wonderful and holy bottle in his hand...But he didn't see the oh so wonderful flying bottle that was pitched at his head before shattering along the table top. "Ow!" escaped his lips before he went into a coughing fit. As soon as he could breathe, he glared at Rai. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You were cheating!" she said bluntly.

"Bullshit! How was I cheating?!"

"You're a goddamn fish! That counts as cheating!"

"I'm a shark and no it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!

"No-"

Yes-"

"No-"

"Yes. It. Does. It's in the Geneva Convention--Look it up!"

Stare.

Silence...

Then in a rapid movement, they both grabbed a bottle and went back to gulping down the sake while everyone sweat dropped. But Pein couldn't help but be impressed at how well her aim was even as drunk as she was.

Madara chuckled to himself, attracting Pein's attention. Suddenly, Pein's lightened mood vanished when he noticed the lustful look Madara was giving Rai. Ringed-eyes narrowed. Like a wave crushing him under the surface, he understood what Madara had in mind with the kunoichi.

Pein could feel the darkening storm rage within him and clouded in possessiveness. No matter what Madara did, he would never have his Rai. He feared that Madara would take a interest in her and that was one reason why he rearranged teams. But that was his first move. Now he needed to make the second; keep her away from the lustful Madara.

Pushing off the wall, he walked to the back of Rai's chair. Both Rai and Kisame were now on their last bottles. Reaching over her head, he gently took the bottle her hand. Half-lidded, confused eyes looked up at Pein in a daze. He held back a smirk when he noticed that she was using her bloodline to stay awake_. Hmm. So that was how she kept up with Kisame... _"I wasn't-hiccup-done," she said in a a cute plead.

"You've had enough," he explained firmly and set the bottle out of her reach.

"But I have to win..." She dropped her head slightly and pouted with her lip. "I don't wanna dance on a salad," she whined with slurred speech.

The corner of his lips twitched at hearing Zetsu's nickname and he raised an eyebrow. "Listen, Rai. I don't want you to have a strained hangover." He gently took her hand and helped her out of the chair.

"Pein, I don't see the harm in letting her stay out with us. If you want, I'll keep an eye on her." Madara walked next to Pein whose anger flared at the Uchiha's offer. To think that he would actually allow Rai into any man's possession was incredibly unbelievable. At least he thought so. Couldn't they get it that in rearranging the teams, he had subtly laid claim to Rai? Everyone else seemed to get it except the Uchiha's.

But that wasn't a big surprise and he hated to admit it but it was only going to cause trouble.

"No, Madara. I'll take her to our room. She needs the rest." Pein picked Rai up bride style and walked out into the hallway.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she questioned, barely keeping her eyes opened. "I-I can-hiccup- walk."

"What kind of man would I be if I made you do that?" he asked when he was out of earshot in an emotionless voice; still pondering over Madara's motives.

"A lousy one."

He chuckled, making Rai blush. "Then I don't see the problem."

"I just thought that I-I would offer."

They turned a corner towards his room. "Hn. So you're admitting you wanted me to carry you? Well, I think that's an improvement. You seem to be warming up to me, dear Rai-chan."

Rai's blush intensified and she looked towards the destined door. "I-I was just being polite so don't read into it."

"Hmm...if you say so." Pein walked into the room and laid her down on the bed, but didn't release her from his grasp as he climbed next to her. She tensed slightly, but her struggles to stay awake weakened as his body heat surrounded her. He unbuttoned his cloak before tossing it carelessly to the side while keeping an arm around her waist incase she tried to escape. But she didn't struggle as her eye lids grew heavy and she began to fall into a blissful sleep.

A sudden light weight covered her shoulders and the soft caress of silk against her bare shoulders told her that Pein had covered her before pulling her closer to him. Her foggy mind barely made out his warm breath on the back of her neck and the soft whispering words that tickled her ear, sending her into a slumber...Words that left no room for any argument. Words that only the ruthless leader of Akatsuki could demand in monotone while it swirled with a storm of emotions...To sum it up, even sober and full of her spitfire attitude, she would never retort for she valued her life. The same words that held so much venom also held so much passion and meaning...

"Stay with me."

**(Fangirl giggles) Well if you didn't get the last part, Pein is still a ruthless leader so he won't be _all_ romantically. I already explained earlier that he is possessive and clever in more ways than one so....It's not gonna be a straight forward relationship...That's what makes the story interesting...**

**Okay so this was just a fun chapter but next one will rock your socks!!! Just wait for it! We'll hear what Itachi has to say and find out if he lives or dies...Oh and the next chapter will be going on at the same time as this chapter. There is just so much on both sides that I couldn't fit it all in one. ****  
**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews! And please keep them coming. It's easy. Just push the little button underneath and wallah! Add a little comment or whatever and I'll update sooner. Thanks!!! And Luv ya! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Here we are and here it goes. Hold onto you seats readers cause it's gonna get bumpy!**

**I own Rai...nothing more. So go find someone else to sue!**

In an abandoned cabin outside of Konoha's gates was eight shinobi who sat in silence while each one mulled over there thoughts. Itachi was well rested and his wound had healed considerably thanks to the pink haired kunoichi. Tsunade had met with Jiriaya after her paperwork and together they came to meet the others. Now it was the full team seven-Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura, Naruto, and Sai-along with Tsunade, Jiriaya and Itachi.

Kakashi and Jiriaya leaned against the wall with Tsunade sitting in between Naruto and Sai on the new couch. Sakura and Yamato leaned against the back of the couch while everyone watched as Itachi told his story.

"What do you mean that you didn't kill your clan because you wanted to test your strengths?" Tsunade asked in a not too kind voice.

There was a pause as Itachi answered the question in his own speed. "It was an order...I followed because it was the best thing for Konoha."

"Care to elaborate?" Kakashi pushed. Who knew that it would be this hard to keep the Uchiha talking...? Oh, yeah. It was kind of obvious....It was going to be a long night.

"The Uchiha clan and Hyuuga's never had gotten along, as you may have noticed. There was always some sort of competition...we were rivals. But that was partially to hide the fact that in the clan's attempts to become stronger, it was actually to take Konoha down."

"The Uchiha clan wanted to destroy Konoha?" Sakura asked with her legs crossed.

Itachi gave a tilt of his head from where he sat on a wood chair. "More or less. When the elders found out, they ordered me to kill them. Simple."

"And you just did it?! No questions asked--is that it?!" Naruto stood up and glared, but it didn't affect the stoic nin.

Tsunade rubbed her temples as Sakura grabbed the back of Naruto's jacket. "Sit down Naruto. We haven't heard his whole story." Naruto reluctantly sat down.

"How did your clan expect to take over?" Sai asked as Yamato nodded.

"Sai has a point. They were strong but were they _that_ strong?"

There was a pause. "In a way...extremely."

Every one sat in silence again. Nothing was heard except for the rustling wind through the woods.

"...In a way?" Jiriaya questioned.

"As a whole, there was a large chance that the plan would fail...But if they had allies..."

All he received where questioning looks waiting for him to explain.

"There was a clan. A clan that would help take Konoha down with the Uchiha's whether they were willing to or not."

"Was a clan?" Tsunade asked.

"In Konohagakure's beginning days, there was the Uchiha clan and another that was just as equal in strength that lived in Kumo. Uchiha Madara was the one to make the discovery concerning the connection between the two....I'm unaware of the clan's founder, but I do know that the opposing clan was weakened by the Sharingan." There was a pause.

"... Was this clan by chance...Chigiri?" Kakashi asked quietly.

Onyx eyes looked up before blinking back in surprise. "...So you've heard of them?"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders with a eye crinkle. "You could say that."

Itachi gave him a questioning look but chose to ignore it. "Ever since Uchiha Madara found that he could control the clan, he started to abduct and recruit shinobi from the Chigiri clan that he found powerful... From then on he started to build his own army, but his plans where stopped shortly after when he challenged the first Hokage. After that, the Chigiri clan stayed in Cloud and avoided Uchiha's-fearing that they would become tools of tools. Controlled like dogs...They were wise to hide." He hesitated before continuing. "The Chigiri's are a proud and free bloodline. The last thing they wanted was to be ordered to kill and not be conscious of it...Much like any of us."

"So what does that have to do with you and the clan?" Tsunade asked.

Itachi gave a soft sigh. "You wanted to hear everything from the beginning, therefore, I'm telling you."

"Go on," Yamato pushed.

"When the plan came up that the Uchiha's wanted to take over Konoha, they started searching for the Chigiri clan. The plan was to request there assistance. If they refused then they would be forced to help. But they were harder to find then my clan gave them credit for."

"You said that they were in Cloud, though." Sakura commented.

"Hai. The elders soon found out that the Uchihas were after the Chigiris so they sent word to Kumo's leaders to...commit to keeping the Uchiha's from getting to them."

"And I know I don't like where this is leading to," Kakashi trailed off.

"Hai. Even I am ashamed of it...More so then what I did to my own clan..."

"What do you mean," Jiriaya questioned.

"Have you ever asked yourself why Konoha is on a thin line whenever it is concerning Kumogakure?"

"..."

Naruto put a finger to his chin. "Because Kumo' leaders don't like the way Konoha honors our shinobi ways?"

Itachi gave a cold stare to the now nervous Naruto. "Konoha has a twisted honor."

"Look who's talking! You killed your family!"

"Naruto! Let him explain!" Sakura berated.

Naruto sat down with a "humph" and a pout.

"It's because Kumo refused to give out information about their own clans. It's like Sound asking for the location of the Hyuugas, Uchihas, and all bloodline's in between, here in Konoha."

"Then what did the elders do?" Tsunade questioned.

"...They took matters into there own hands. The Chigiris got word that they were being hunted down so they decided to live a life as missing-nins. Never staying in one place for too long. But in the end, they were found."

"And they were slaughtered." Kakashi said quietly.

"But who did it? I mean we weren't the only village looking for them right? And your clan wanted them alive, so who killed them?" Naruto asked.

"...Naruto-san," Itachi breathed out, whether from exhaustion or from irritation, no one knew. "It was Konoha shinobi...I massacred the Chigiri clan..."

"What?"

"The elders believed that the only way to stop the Uchiha's where to keep them weak...Taking out there soon-to-be allies was the only way before they killed the Uchihas themselves. So they sent myself along with three other Anbu teams to track the Chigiri's down and kill them. Then shortly after, I was sent to kill my own."

The silence swelled in the room, suffocating everyone in it. There was so little said, but everything seemed spoken. Finally Tsunade rubbed her temples again. Jiriaya pushed off the wall before disappearing into the kitchen and coming back with three bottles of Sake.

"Ah, Jiriaya, you read my mind." Tsunade took a bottle and didn't waste any time taking a much needed sip. "So you killed the Chigiris and Uchihas under orders from the elders? Then took the blame?"

"Hai."

"They're monsters," spat Sakura while she clenched her fists. "They feared to be over thrown and instead killed innocent people! Then blamed Itachi for everything so they got off free."

"That's politics, Sakura. Twisted as it seems," Yamato commented.

"But Itachi...And Sasuke! Their lives are fucked up because of them!"

"Somedays I wonder if me leaving Sasuke alive was for the best..." Itachi said quietly as he looked down into his lap with his hair hanging down.

"You did what you thought was right," Kakashi said.

"...Was it?"

"..."

"..."

Naruto decided to change the subject with something that had been bothering him. "So now that we know about Madara being alive...what would happen if...I don't know--a Chigiri was still alive?"

This brought Itachi from his stoic face as he looked to Naruto. "A Chigiri still alive? That's not possible."

"You'd be surprised..." Sai said.

Itachi looked from each face into the room then back again. "Where is he now?"

"The Chigiri? Well, we were hoping that you would know where _she_ was..." Jiriaya answered.

A pregnant pause...Itachi closed his eyes before sighing. "You need to stop following Akatsuki--"

"Oh, really? And why's that?"

"Because Madara is alive and all they need is the nine-tailed fox. If they get it, then it's all over. If they get the girl...and he trains her to her full potential then it's even worse...She can possess the power-"

"Equal to a demon. Yeah we know." Naruto interrupted.

"Equal to the nine-tailed..." Itachi finished.

"What?!"

"...Naruto, you will have to stay in Konoha," Itachi ordered. "If you take on missions, then you will most likely be captured."

"Oh, yeah? Well you haven't captured me!"

"Madara has now revealed himself...You are in even more danger then before and if Akatsuki becomes desperate then they may even come into Konoha and retrieve you..."

Before Naruto could retort, Jiriaya put a hand on his shoulder. "He's right Naruto...You can't argue out of this one."

"So," Itachi said, turning back to the others. "Where is she now?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Uh..."

Itachi closed his eyes. "Hn. So they have her after all."

"What are we going to do?" Sai asked.

Kakashi shook his head before turning to Tsunade who stared blankly at the nearly empty sake bottle. "You know what needs to happen, right Tsunade?"

"..." She looked across the room of worried faces. She knew they where in it deep now, and it didn't help that she was having an internal battle. Hearing what the elders had ordered made her sick. How could they be so corrupt and twisted to kill the Uchiha clan, much less the innocent Chigiri clan? The cloud-nin had done nothing to Konoha and yet they were slaughtered for something that was outside of there control.

Even so, she berated herself for her own weakness. She had jeapordized all the Villages because she was weak and too kind-hearted. Her weakness in allowing Rai to escape from prison was something that she hadn't regreted up until this point. Now she was having second thoughts.

She loved the girl like she did Sakura and Naruto. But was one life worth hundreds...No.

What had she done?

Making her resolve, she stood up and walked to Itachi before stopping in front of him. They stared for a few passing moments. Finally she spoke. "Do you Uchiha Itachi take an oath to serve Konoha like never before and promise your loyalty to me and only me?"

"..." Itachi blinked twice before giving a short nod. "Hai, I give you my word as a shinobi."

"Wait," Naruto said while standing up. "What are we doing? He's a missing ninja and he can't just stroll through Konoha like nothing ever happened! The elders would kill him in seconds!"

"He won't be strolling around, Naruto. He'll be disguised as another shinobi..."

"But some one will be smart and know that he isn't really a fellow Leaf-shinobi," Kakashi addded.

"Gaara." Sakura said.

Everyone turned to her in question. "Gaara. We can get Gaara to say that he is a transfer shinobi from Suna. Then Itachi will be able to give both villages any needed info about Akatsuki." Sakura explained.

"...That would work," Yamato commented.

Tsunade gave an approving nod. "Fine. Sai, I want you to send Gaara-san a message explaining everything along with a request for his cooperation and a Suna forehead protector."

"Hai." Sai stood up and gave a fake grin to everyone. "I'll see everyone in the morning then. See you around, teme," he said to the stoic shinobi sitting in the wooden chair.

"Sai," Naruto gasped with wide eyes; surprised that the artist was still alive at that moment. "Only Sasuke is teme!" He turned to Itachi who only blinked. "Sorry," Naruto said while he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "He doesn't have manners and can't seem to call someone by their name..."

"Yeah...he grew up under Danzou's care," Sakura explained.

Onyx eyes turned to Sakura who blushed slightly. "That's understandable..."

"Eh, what?" asked a dumb founded Naruto.

"Danzou's lessons are...effective and I understand that your companion may have trouble acting normal."

"Keh," Naruto said with a goofy grin. "I don't think Sasuke would've ever been cool like this...Your not a teme like him at all."

"Hn."

Naruto's grin faltered. "But you do talk alike..."

******************************************************

"Damn it!" Rai yelled for the umpteenth time. She had once again been sent flying back into a nearby tree in the training grounds outside the base. Achily, she stood to her feet and dusted splinters of wood off of her. Blood smeared down her chin from the back of her hand before she made her way back to the middle of the grounds. She held her katana out in front of her and stared hard at a boulder that had been the target.

_Kid--you have to summon chakra backwards to do this._

_I know! I'm trying!__Well, sorry to tell you, but you aren't getting anywhere with it!_

Rai growled out before she began her technique again. She put her feet together and held her sword, blade down in front of her with her left hand while her right started the series of hand seals. Snake, tiger, dragon, rabbit, tiger, horse, ox, snake, tiger, ram, dog, boar, dragon..."Kurayami Desasayaku," she whispered before stabbing the blade into the ground.

The earth under her feet began to rumble before cracking and breaking up to 100 ft around her. It started to crater in while lightning darted and spiked out from the ground, making chakra charge under the ground. Black lightning cackled around her as wind whipped her hair across her face and a thunder like roar echoed through the grounds. _It's working! I finally got it!__Focus kid! Stay focused!!_But it was too late. Once again the force threw the woman through a couple of trees before she crashed to a stop. With heavy breathing, she stood shakily.

"Damn it to Hell! I'm tired of this fucking thing!" she yelled out and dropped the katana at her feet. Jaci stayed silent, knowing that she wasn't in any shape to listen to what he had to say. No matter how many times he tried to push his chakra into her, she refused and lost focus. She didn't want his help, but he didn't blame her. As he had explained before, she had to have someone around to stop her if she lost control. If his chakra grew too strong for her then she would lose herself and who knew what would happen. That kind of power wasn't something to take lightly, to be sure, but Rai completely shied away from it.

She would have to except the fact that she may have to lose control in order to become stronger.

"How many times must I remind you of your language?" said a smooth voice from behind Rai.

She looked over her shoulder and shot Pein a heated glare. "Screw off--I'm not in the mood to deal with you."

Slam--

"Respect is foreign to you isn't it?" he asked her in a quiet voice as his hand tightened around her throat.

Rai shifted her back along the bark of the tree while trying to glare at the man that pin her. Of course she was scared out of her mind, but she refused to let on. "I only respect those who deserve it! Hence why you don't see anything except hostility--"

Slam--

He had lifted her forward before slamming her back against the tree, causing the bark to splinter under the pressure. Rai gasped out and grabbed his wrist with both hands while tears stung her eyes.

"And hostility will get you killed." Pein's eyes flared heatedly at the fearful woman. She had been in a bad mood all day once she found out that she had slept in the bed. A bruised ego he supposed, but he knew that she was only resisting because of pride. From her reactions and the slip of multiple "kuns", he knew that she was beginning to come around. But once again she flipped his perception around on end and resisted him ten-fold...If she didn't come around soon then he wasn't sure if he could keep himself from taking her as his right then...Couldn't she understand what she did to him?

"..."

"As I said before, you will learn manners and if you refuse, then I will teach you in a more productive way..." He used one hand to make a few hand signs before touching the tip of his fingers on her wrists, and ankles.

"W-what are you doing," she asked when she felt a tingle on her skin. Pein stayed silent as he released her throat and stepped back. Rai tried to move, but she found herself unable to.

She looked wide eyes at Pein whose expression stayed neutral and cold. "...w-what did you do?"

He brought a hand up and dark orange chakra strings attached to her wrists, ankles and around her neck, before growing and taking form as chains.

Panicked, Rai began to struggle as movement came back to her, but it was useless. "Now what shall I do with the pretty doll?" he mocked, but something in his voice, set chills down Rai's spine. Looking back into ringed-eyes, she realized that the old Pein was gone...it was much like looking at the grim reaper himself, so beautiful and deadly. With stiff fingers, he pulled the chakra chains towards him, making Rai stumble to her hands and knees.

"Release me, Pein...Now."

"...Hm...No manners and still hostile." He walked around her fallen form with his cloak rustling before standing in front of her. "Even I haven't met a missing-nin quiet as feral as you."

"You talk as if I'm an animal."

"Humans are animals...You are much like your summoning. A tiger can be seen as beautiful and full of pride. But you can never trust their charms..... They are calm and rational thinkers," he said while kneeling in front of Rai. "Until you say or do something to anger them. Then they are killers with abilities to slaughter nearly anything with their insticts alone..."

"..."

"But, what I don't understand is what I did to anger this little hellcat," he said while staring at the woman.

"You forced me to join! I never wanted to be any part of this!"

Pein raised an eyebrow. "You may not be aware, but I saved you from yourself and nearly everyone else. You have made powerful enemies and you have no allies. What do you think you will accomplish in that kind of situation alone?"

"Stop talking as if you know me."

"Why do you insist in doing things the hard way? Do you think that just because you have a hard life that you can make it through anything? Some fantasy that you are smart enough to survive?"

"I said to shut up!"

Pein stood up and pulled Rai to her feet while holder her hands in his with a crushing grip. "You think that just because you have a pretty little scar that it makes you different? Perhaps better then others? Well I have news for you," he said while bringing his face close to hers. "You aren't the only one with a hard life."

Jade eyes glared before a snarl curled her lips. With a spark of chakra, she pushed a lightning bolt through his chest, but a cloud of smoke later revealed that the real him stood only fifteen feet away.

Rai looked down on the ground in between them to see her katana lying where she had dropped it. She stood still for a moment, waiting for Pein to make a move. When no move came, she darted towards the sword, but with a sudden jerk of his fingers, she was sent tumbling to the side.

Her anger bleed through her normal light-hearted features as she pushed hair out of her face.

"Are you going to continue being hostile?"

"Screw off!" She charged at him this time while subtly sending a clone towards her katana. But Pein pulled the chains towards him, causing her to stumble forward before he threw a kunai at the clone. "Damn it! What the hell do you want?!"

"....I already told you."

"I'm not yours and never will be so get over it!" She picked herself up and held a hand to her forearm.

She pulled a kunai out of her holster before charging at him again, but this time she wasn't jerked off her feet, much like she expected. Just as she reached the stoic man, she made a move to stab him, but he grabbed her hand and twisted her off her feet and into the ground with him on top of her. Rai gathered rich air into her lungs before looking up to the man above her.

Pein was at the end of his rope. Why was this woman so stubborn?

"Perhaps it is you who should get over it...You will love me and you will learn that you are not the only one who has had a life on the run. You are not the only one who was forced to do things that they didn't want to do. Learn to except that this is inevitable." With that said, he looked one last time into her frightened eyes before standing and walking back into the forest, leaving Rai where she laid.

Why did she resist him? They both knew that she was starting to come around so why resist? Pein sighed and shook his head. The woman would have to learn, he supposed. A flash of her frightened green eyes entered his mind. Maybe he went too far...But he dismissed the idea. She needed to learn that she wasn't the only one that has suffered. Being hard on her was obviously what she needed. But still...

Again, he sighed. He needed to go think.

Back with Rai, she sat up and stared after the direction that Pein had disappeared. What was wrong with her? She was being pissed over anything that she could think of. That was not like her. She had gotten over the whole ordeal about being forced to join, but if she still acted as if she was angry then perhaps that would keep her from falling for the stoic man. But she knew she was slipping and that only pissed her off more. Add that to the fact that she still wasn't close to being on par with the leader himself and she was fuming. Ever since Ame, she had worked her ass off trying to become stronger...but here she was. Back at square one...Needing that damn scroll that got her into this mess.

Standing up, she winced as a sharp pain coursed through her ribs. Those would be sore tomorrow. Bending down, her fingers wrapped around the hilt of her sword_. Well, now what?_No response.

Great so now he wasn't talking to her...She screwed up big time. She decided not to push Jaci into talking. She was out of line and she would give him time to calm while she did the same. When everything settled then she would start again.

A cool breeze wrapped around her. She needed some space away from the base and according to Pein and Deidara, there weren't any missions so she could take a little trip...It was after all her free time and she would be back by mid-night. With that thought in mind, she gathered the scattered weapons and headed out of the clearing.

*************************************

Rai closed her eyes as she lead the way over the river. There was nothing she loved more then to run across the top of water and have the splash spray into her face. Yuumei and Karasu carried on along side her. It had been a while since they had ran for the fun of it. They used to always run across the water as fast as they could, but once in Konoha, Yuumei wasn't allowed due to his size and that he nearly frightened anyone who saw him. Even Kakashi was nervous around him, but she guessed that it fell into the category that dogs preferred cats smaller then them.

"Cub, what else has happened?"

Rai gave Yuumei a look. "What do you mean? I already told you."

"I know there is something else that is bothering you other then your new alliance. What troubles you, cub?"

Damn his perceptiveness. "Nothing."

Yuumei growled softly before stopping. "Lies aren't going to make me stop asking."

Rai sighed next to the tiger. "Look. There's just a lot going on and I just need to clear my head."

Yuumei stared at her for a moment as Karasu landed on her shoulder. He ruffled his black feathers before cawing softly and rubbing his head against Rai's cheek. She smiled softly and patted his head.

"It would be best for you to think everything over on your own. Otherwise, cub, I would want to know what has happened." Rai nodded to show she understood, before her summons disappeared.

With a sigh, she continued her sprint into a valley.

***********************************

Diedara stalked down the hall at the base until he reached the Rinnegan's office. He flared his chakra out slightly and when he felt no one in the room, he slid the door open enough for him to squeeze in before sliding it closed. His hand searched the wall for the switch, but only came into contact with skin. Another hand, not his own, flipped the lights on to reveal a blue haired kunoichi staring back at him.

"Konan- what are you doing here, un?"

"You answer me that first."

"..."

"..." Glare.

"Okay, okay. I was looking for Rai...I can't find her anywhere and Kisame and Hidan haven't seen her either, yeah." Deidara's dimples where absent from his worried features. "What if she was taken...or she ran away, un. I don't want leader-sama to hurt her."

Konan's expression softened and she put a hand on Deidara's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure she's out training somewhere...I'll go out and talk to Pein and you go hang out with the others for a while..."

Deidara gave her a look before nodding and leaving the office. Meanwhile, Konan walked out into the forest. The trees weren't as tall or wide as Fire Country but there were many of them that covered the rolling hills. It wasn't long before she came to a hill overlooking a part of the country. On top of a hill sat Pein with his cloak unbuttoned and a knee bent with an arm casually hanging on it.

The sun was beginning to set and the sky spread in masquerades of colors. Konan walked to stand next to Pein who made no move to acknowledge her. Konan knew there was something bothering him.

"Pein...What's the matter?"

Konan sighed and sat next to him. "Look. I know there is something wrong. I've known you since we where kids...tell me what it is."

"...It's Rai."

This caused Konan to look away from the sky to Pein. "Rai? What happened? Is she okay?"

"...I suppose she is."

"What do you mean?"

Pein didn't answer right away. Instead, he stared out across the grass. "She continues to resist accepting that she is in this organization now...resist me. I just don't understand why she resents me like she does...and how she is still alive after all the things she's said to me. Anyone else and I would've killed them..."

A small smile curled Konan's lips. She couldn't believe that Pein was having women troubles...A rare day indeed. And to be completely honest, she had hoped for Rai to come around and see Pein like she did...

"Tell me...What has she told you about herself?"

It was Pein's turn to look away from the setting sun. The shadows from his piercings casted along his cheek. "Nothing. There's only a few moments where we actually had talked without her...hostility."

"Hmm."

"What makes you ask that?"

"Well...It sounds like she is having more of a battle with herself then with you. She has a trouble trusting and with all the new adjustments, you have to understand that she will take it her own way."

"...She's being stubborn," he stated coldly. "And I don't know if I will be able to keep myself from hurting her next time she goes off like she did today."

Konan furrowed her brows. It was hard to ask Pein to be understanding. He was a ruthless shinobi that had committed sins to have peace. Ever since they were kids living on the streets, she had seen him transform from a lovable and kind boy to a skilled man looking out for men and women who he had never met. He didn't want war so he became someone who he believed could stop it...Learning to love was not in his nature, but he was trying.

"You know, I had talked to Rai. She had told me about a few things in her life that are shocking in its self." When she didn't get an answer she continued. "Her father had taken her when she was all that was left of her clan and later traded her to some men to save his own skin...She killed her father but was still taken away..."

"...Others have had it worse."

"Well as a woman, I know a few things that are worse then anything that these men in Akatsuki have ever experienced...She was raped, Pein...when she was only 16."

Pein looked back to her with a softer expression. "...So that's why she can't trust me?" he said more to himself.

Konan smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Look. I know for a fact that she cares about you, but she's having problems, like you, dealing with the new adjustments...Give her time and she'll come around." The blue haired kunoichi stood up and started to walk away. "What she needs is a shoulder to cry on...perhaps you can provide one to her..." she called back, leaving Pein alone to mull over his thoughts.

With a sigh, he gathered what was left of his pride before standing up. With one last look at the setting sun, he left to look for Rai.

*********************************

The sun settled into distant clouds, leaving the last of day light to linger for a few more moments. Rai found herself wandering around in a valley. For the rest of the day she had pondered what she was doing.

She was hiding.

Why?

Because she couldn't' face the truth that she was slowly starting to fall for the man that had predicted it in the first place..._What am I going to do now?__Give him a chance..._Rai perked up at hearing Jaci's voice. "So you're talking to me now?"

_I think you've suffered enough...You really should give him a chance.__But, I don't want to be hurt again...I don't know if I can go through that.__As corny and cli'che as it sounds, you'll never know unless you give it a try, kid..._Rai sighed and continued her walk through the waist high grass. She wasn't willing to just give in...but maybe he did deserve a chance.

A sudden rustle across the feild of grass brought her out of her thoughts...Silently, she crouched into the grass and pulled out her sword. Sending out a few shockwaves, she felt five return to her....

She was surrounded--and they weren't normal shinobi...

***************************************

Pein rushed through the forest, short of rage. What the hell did that woman think she was doing?! Why did she try and run away? He already told her it was pointless. Was she really that mad at him to try and escape?

Pushing off a branch, he sent waves of tracking chakra to find any traces in the area. Just like he expected, she had gone that way. Using all the speed he had, he rushed after her chakra trail.

Damn it...He'd make her wish she never stepped a foot outside of the building when he was done with her. Who gave a damn if she was having a hard time trusting...She'd just have to get over it.

****************************************

Rai peered over the tops of the blowing waves of grass to see a team of shinobi making there way through the valley, coming closer. They were all in a straight line while pushing grass back and forth, looking for something.

"I swear I heard someone here," stated one shinobi. Another on his left nodded. "I know I felt the chakra."

Rai tried to crawl away towards her right, but another presence alerted her that there were six men around her. Swallowing, she looked over the top again only to see a shinobi ten feet away, wearing an Anbu uniform and a leaf forehead protector.

What were they doing this far away? They weren't actually looking for her where they...Nah.

_Get out of there! They're getting closer!__I know..._More rnd footsteps told her that there where two men walking her way. Only five feet away was the sixth man and Rai was sweating bullets...Then an idea came to her. They knew there was someone in the field, but they didn't know how many. Perhaps she would toy with them.

With a few hand signs, she summoned a clone thirty feet away, attracting the men's attention towards that source. Immediately the man near her jumped to the others, leaving time for Rai to disappear towards the cover of some nearby trees...but not all the men were distracted.

"Over there! That's her!"

Shit. So they where after her. Rai stood up and looked over her shoulder to see her clone take one man down before disappearing in a poof. The others didn't pay attention to their fallen comrade as they took off after her.

Panicked, Rai summoned chakra to her feet while sprinting through the grass. The sun had disappeared completely now and all that was left was the glow of chakra as they tried to catch up to the fleeing Rai.

She was in no condition to fight. All morning she had worked on a high level attack and emotionally, she was worn down. Add that to the fact that she had ran all day to get rid of the stress and she was in deep shit. What the hell was she going to do?

She jumped out of the high grass and turned a 180 before snapping her fingers, letting a lightning spike towards the men. They dodged the streak just in time, but it sent the grass a blaze with fire. As Rai landed, she charged towards the men before meeting one in mid-attack. A punch and a slash later left the grass around them littered in blood before another man charged at his comrade's killer.

The girl ducked under a flying ice jutsu but crumbled to the ground after a kick landed into her ribs. Another foot was sent to her face, but she grabbed the ankle before twisting the man onto the ground. Without hesitating, she grabbed the man's kunai before straddling his hips and thrusting it into his throat, but was stopped when a wire wrapped around her throat; pulling her off of the man.

"Let go, bastard," she struggled out with her fingers trying to release some pressure off her throat.

"Not likely, babe," taunted the tall man.

The man on the ground stood up and dusted off his vest as the others gathered around the flailing woman. "So who's gonna kill her?" asked one man.

"No one. We got orders not to kill her," stated the man in front of Rai. She sent a hateful glare towards him but her struggles settled.

"That's right," teased the man who held her. His voice was scratchy and a rough cheek rubbed against her jaw, letting her know that he had his mask off and hadn't shaved. "Orders are to slaughter the girl. No clean death here."

**So…It's getting a little thick now…And poor Pein. Having women troubles…lol **

**Thanks for the reviews every one and please keep them coming! It makes me update faster!!! Next time will have updates with Itachi and Konoha...And a lot of fight scenes!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here we go!!!! Warning! There is a lot of violence in this chapter--not as much as there will be later, though! But it is heavy in the action department!! Next time, we'll add more Happy stuff in! ****  
**

**Disclaimer...Same as the last 16 chapters!!!****  
**

A bead of salty liquid trickled down the cheek of the white haired kunoichi. At first she blinked. Was that a tear? No. It was a bead of sweat. She couldn't muster enough strength to cry to save herself. Blood wept from her chapped, bloodied lips, but she just swallowed. Her hands were strapped behind her back with every finger twisted in different directions, broken so the hope of making any hand sign was as dim as a single star in the sky. The only thing holding her body from crumbling was a thick rope tied from her wrist to a branch above her. Which this didn't help. If anything, it made the pain from her broken fingers even more unbearable. Her legs were weak and she could only summon enough strength to glare through blood stained bangs from a wound to her left temple. Three man stood around her, snickering at her weakened state while the fourth took care of the dead members of his squad.

"What else should we do to you, babe?" teased the man that had caught her only hours ago.

Rai wrinkled her nose up before spitting the blood at his feet. "Why don't you go screw yourself, bastard."

_-Stab-__  
_

A kunai was sent to her thigh, causing blood to stain her torn cloak. She looked down with clenched teeth. Her black material didn't resemble that what was once a beautiful cloak. Instead it hung in strips from being dragged around her legs and a sleeve was clinging desperately to her by a single thread, much like she was at the moment to the rope above her.

"That kind of thing will only make this last longer," stated another man.

"Doesn't bother me one bit," she said in a hoarse whisper.

"Then I guess we'll step it up a little more."

This man along with the second approached her still form before stopping at the fourth man's voice. "If you're going to kill her then do it all ready. It's not right to make her suffer like this." Rai picked her head up just enough to see the three sillihouttes of the men staring at the fourth. There faces where covered in shadow from the campfire only a few feet away. She blinked. So that's what was keeping her warm. Ever since they started to torture her, she had lost track of time and where everything was at. Hell if she got away, she was 89% sure that she would end up in the same place.

"Eh, shut up. We got orders to slaughter the girl and that's what we're going to do."

"But the Hokage said to bring her in."

"Well, the Hokage isn't here," he replied in a mocking tone.

The fourth man only furrowed his brows before sending Rai an apologetic glance. Rai tried to manage a comforting grin, but she failed. She also failed to notice a hand reach across her chest, before spinning her painfully to face him. Rai winced and bit her lip for the hundredth time to keep from screaming. But the man didn't take any notice as his lips crashed onto hers in a bruising lock. She tried to pull her head away, but a hand on the side of her head kept her from moving. Then her kunoichi instincts kicked in. If she gave in then they would want more...giving her more time to release herself and get away.... She slowly started to relax but after a tongue was shoved violently passed her lips and a hand squeezed her butt, she had had enough. Screw it all! If she didn't let a real man like Pein do this, then she'd be damned if they got anything.

With that thought in mind and a new resolve, she bit down hard on the man's probing tongue, emitting a yelp and a re-newed taste of blood to trickling in her mouth. But a yelp later from the kunoichi told the others that the man wasn't the only one hurt. More blood poured from Rai's ear from where an earring once hung delicately.

"Damn you! I like that one!"

"Ywea? Anb I wiked my dongue!" the man's mumbled words came as he nursed his tongue.

"Better keep it in that foul mouth of yours if you want to keep it then."

"Damn," said the first man. "She's a little Hellcat."

Rai blinked before laughing through the pain. She really was starting to loose her mind from all the pain. But thoughts of Pein's argument about her being much like a tiger was more accurate then she would've thought...Oh, she'd never live it down if he ever found out...or if she ever got free.

"Eh, I guess you already lost your mind..." With a shrug of the first man's shoulders, he walked towards the now sober Rai before gripping her hair and pulling her head painfully back to expose her bruised and crusted neck from blood. A cold metal from a kunai touched her sore skin. "I'll put you out of your misery."

Rai tried to pull away, but she was weakened, confused, and in a hell of pain. She wasn't even sure if she had moved at all. Closing her eyes, she felt the cold metal reach across her neck before a sharp pain from the kunai bit into her skin.

She wasn't sure what happened next. All that she knew was a white hot pain stretched across her throat and a quick slash later added more blood to start pouring out. A shink seemed to echo in Rai's ears and a weight released its hold around her. Eyes blurred from blood and sweat, she looked into the man's hands to see that he had cut off her necklace that was coated in her blood.

So she wasn't dead yet? Her breathing was still deep and there wasn't the expected blood to pool her mouth, so he hadn't cut off her windpipe...Rai's eyes widened as much as they could. He had cut an artery...

She was going to bleed to death.

The man holding her necklace snickered. "This has got to be worth a lot of money."

"G-get your hands off that--It's mine."

"Keh, yours? You probably stole it."

Rai growled between gritted teeth. But before she could retort, six shuriken were thrown into his back. His eyes widened before he fell to his knees then stomach. The other three man stood and reached for there weapons. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary even as they searched the clearing for any other chakras. Suddenly the campfire went out like a light, causing an eerie darkness to settle over the shinobi. One man moved to Rai to use her as a shield, but a sudden flash of black and a spray of blood later revealed only two men standing.

"Where the hell are you?!" yelled one sillihoutte. A tense silence answered and he stepped forward again. "Come out and fight like a real shinobi or I'll kill the girl right now!" As if to prove his point, he pulled out a kunai and threw it at Rai who closed her eyes.

But no pain came. Opening her eyes, a dark cloaked figure stood before her, blocking her view from the man whose kunai was deflected back towards him. Now only one man was left. It was the fourth man that had tried to give Rai a quick death and now he stood with three senbons in hand and a worried expression.

Rai's vision became blurry and she tried to shake the dizziness from her mind. She knew that the hope of making it out alive were getting thinner by each second, but she pushed those thoughts away. All she focused on was the two men who stared at each other. It seemed as if neither was going to move, but the cloaked man charged in a blinding speed with blue chakra charged in the shape of a knife. The fourth man didn't stand a chance as the knife sliced across his chest and stomach. Slowly, he fell...not even a sound was heard in the clearing.

But Rai was at her limit. All the blood loss and the pain was too much for her to handle. She slumped against her binds just as the figure reached her. His sillihoutte dark against the night sky. He reached up with a blade and cut her free.

Rai sucked in a breath waiting to hit the ground, but the man caught her. She smiled through her pain, but she wasn't even sure if she managed that. One thing was for sure...she never thought that she would be so happy to see him after all they had argued about. But like she said earlier...she was going to give him a chance and now was as good as time as ever to start. Slowly, she relaxed in his grip before closing her eyes, not able to stay conscious any longer. A hand grazed across her throat, moving blood stained hair out of her wound.

A soothing chakra entered her skin. _He's healing my wound?_"Don't worry...We'll get you home soon enough."

Rai tensed before falling unconscious.

That was not Pein's voice....

***********************************

Sakura walked down the streets of Konoha with Naruto and "Kaleo"...a.k.a, Itachi. Naruto was rambling like always to Itachi who listened while adding a rare, but occasional comment. She was surprised at how well they got along together...Or rather, how well Itachi had put up with him so far. Not only that but even though Naruto still felt that Sasuke was a brother, he had accepted Itachi right into his life. It's like they had never fought each other before. She smiled as she looked over Itachi's hedge. Kaleo wore a sand forehead protector across his temples but the ribbon was a dark scarlet red. He had long spiky hair, the color of chestnut with the same deep black eyes. Thin lips and aristocratic nose finished off on dark tan skin. He wore a dark green shirt with black pants that hugged his hips just right. Fingerless gloves covered his hands and a single earring was on his left ear. All in all, the resemblance was very similar and yet completely different. He had even opened up more to them. After living in a criminal organization for so long, he must've learned not to trust anyone. But she guessed that it was the news that Tsunade was going to try and get to the elders after what they had done. Loopholes where handy in laws, but a pain in the ass to find.

"Have you ever had ramen from there?" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

"Naruto," Sakura interrupted with a shake of her head. "I'm sure he had eaten there before. This isn't like his first time here."

"Eh," Naruto blinked. "Oh, that's right!"

Itachi stared at Naruto with amusement. "Hey!" the blonde exclaimed. "We're almost there! Come on, Kaleo--They give me discounts and some free ramen! I'm their best customer there--And then I'll tell you the best one, but I like all the ramen so it's really up to what you like. Sai never like my ramen that I picked--it's always the shrimp that he likes."

Itachi and Sakura stared at Naruto as he ranted on and on while walking away, completely oblivious that they weren't following.

Sakura rubbed the back of her neck and chuckled slightly. "Yeah, you'll probably have that same conversation for the rest of you life. After a while you learn to block it out."

Itachi looked to Sakura. "Hn. I find it amusing," came his deep voice.

Sakura blinked. "What?"

"Naruto is...different, but he remains positive about everything. That's a strong trait that I envy."

Sakura stood there, slightly stunned....She was confused. This man was so hard to figure out. "You know, you really are a nice guy."

This time it was Itachi's turn to blink. "I mean," Sakura started to explain, "that whenever I thought about a bad guy, it was mostly you. After what I heard about Sasuke and the clan...Look I'm sorry. I'm rambling again and I'm sure you don't want to hear it."

"I understand what you mean."

There was a silence that settled between them as they started to walk to where Naruto sat waving them over. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but content.

"I never would've thought that you would like Naruto. Many people can't stand his constant rambling."

"...I've seen enough things in my life time that I would give anything to not be so pessimistic." He looked to Sakura who stared at the sidewalk under her feet. "You've seen enough as well."

Emerald eyes looked to him before she came to a stop. "What do you mean?"

"I don't think I need to explain."

Sakura cracked a grin. "I guess I have, but nothing like what you've...Let's talk about something not so depressing."

Itachi gave a curt nod. Both walked over to sit by Naruto who had a mouthful of noodles hanging from his mouth. "The beef is really good and the chicken even better! But this one here is hell a spicy! Here try some!" he said after he swallowed.

Itachi shook his head. "Sorry Naruto, but I'd rather get my own."

"Okay! Hey," he said tot he girl behind the counter.

"What can I do for you Naruto," she smiled while drying her hands off on a towel.

"Can you get Kaleo a sampling of everything?"

"Naruto-"

"Of course Naruto," she said happily as she turned away.

"Naruto, why did you do that?" Itachi asked.

"Because Naruto just wants to eat the rest of whatever you don't eat," Sakura answered in between them. Naruto grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You know me so well, Sakura-chan!"

***********************************

A soft crunch of grass tickled the man's ears as he walked across the clearing of dead corpses. Each man died a simple death except one. Kneeling next to the man with a gash down his chest, Pein traced a hand over the wound to find chakra traces mixed with the blood. But the chakra was foreign to him. He twisted on the balls of his feet to observe the rest of the clearing. A lone rope hanging from a branch near the remains of a campfire drew his attention.

He made his way, while stepping over a body, to the rope. Two fingers examined the tip where it was cut off by a blade. Blood blanketed across the grass at his feet; a mixture of what he guessed was Rai's and the leaf-nin at his feet.

But a small gleam from the dead man's hand cut off his train of thought. He bent down and pried the object from cold fingers. Ringed eyes narrowed. It was the necklace that he had given Rai. Cursing himself for being too late to kill the men himself, he searched for any traces of chakra where she may have left to.

Nothing that he could sense had any familiarity to Rai's chakra, but there was a trace of blue; the same as the one hidden in the man's wounds only fifteen feet away from him.

Pein put the necklace into his cloak pocket before speeding after the trail.

*******************************************

Pain stretched through Rai's arms as she bolted upright from her rest. Hands held hers in a crushing grip to keep her from jumping away as she struggled to get away from the source of discomfort. She opened her eyes to see that she was surrounded in darkness and a cloaked man sitting in front of her.

"Calm down--I'm only realigning your fingers," came the unfamiliar voice again.

"I'll do it myself-"

The stranger chuckled. "How do expect to do that? All your fingers are broken."

"..."

"Look, I'll try and make it quick, but I need you to stay still."

Rai gave him a hard look. "Who the hell are you and why did you save me?"

"Answers will come soon enough." Rai decided not to push it any farther. She would figure it out herself, but she knew that even after her fingers were healed, she wouldn't be able to make any hand signs to fight with. Her best bet would be to stick with this man until it was safe to escape.

"So what were you doing out there on your own? I thought that the Akatsuki travelled in pairs."

Rai narrowed her eyes. "You sure are being helpful for knowing so much."

The man only shrugged. "In my nature I guess. Always was one to learn about others." He looked up to see Rai's glare as he repositioned two more fingers. "Aw, don't give me that look. I promise you can trust me."

"Only those who can't be trusted tell you otherwise."

"Touché. Well I must say that you are taking this well for not trusting me."

"Only long enough for you to heal me. Then I'm out of here."

The man shook his head and realigned her last finger before sending chakra through her hand to sooth the pain. "I'm afraid it's not that easy."

Rai's eyes only grew fierce at his words. "Care to explain?"

"The way I see it, I saved your life. You owe me..." He dropped her hands before standing and walking back to a pack and canteen at the base of a towering tree.

Rai flexed her sore swollen fingers, flinching when a knuckle popped from the strain she had been put through. "I never asked you to save me."

"Don't try to out smart me on this. It won't work."

Rai scoffed and rolled her eyes. Throughout her life, she had yet to meet someone who could outsmart her...Well, for the most part. Turning back, she examined her other wounds. They where mostly healed. Her temple wasn't aching and her thigh was healed perfectly. The only thing off was her throat where it still burned and had an irritable itch to it. She turned back to look at the man's back before untying her forehead protector from around her neck and hiding it around the trunk of the tree.

"Why don't you show me your face," she asked after awhile. The man's shoulders straightened before he turned his head to her. A chuckle answered her before he pulled out a canteen and tossed it to her. She caught it before giving it a wary glance. "It's just water," he assured her.

Rai didn't believe him but her throat was dry and she really did want a drink. After all her running earlier that day, she hadn't had anything to drink. Unscrewing it, she smelled the cap for any traces of drugs, but there wasn't anything. Deciding to step it up, she subtly bit her lip, causing a small trickle of blood to swell while she let the liquid touch her cut. Like she expected, it didn't burn like it would if there was a drug. Finally she took a swallow and when she was sure that it was water, she let it slide down her throat in a refreshing wave. A content sigh escaped her while she drank again.

"Alright, that's enough. I don't want to make a lot of stops because you have to pee."

Rai glared and handed him the canteen before standing to her feet. She was a little wobbly and her legs felt like jello but she could make a nice sprint without too much problems. The only thing was that her chakra was dangerously low. You didn't have to be a genius to figure out that following this man--whoever he was--was the smartest course. Hell she would use her bloodline to refill her chakra energy but she didn't even have enough for that.

"Where are we going," she questioned while she followed over a few roots from the trees.

"You sure are curious. You do know that curiosity killed the cat, right?"

Rai shrugged. "The way I see it I still have six lives left."

"Heh, you're pretty quick with your words."

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"Yes."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Rai's eyebrow twitched. "Well?"

"What?"

"You're supposed to answer my question!"

"I did. You asked if I would answer it and I said yes, making that an answer."

Rai growled out loud. She was going to kill him! "That's stupid! Just answer me where we're going!"

The man stopped and looked back at her. "Is the kunoichi mad because I out smarted her?"

Rai's nostrils flared, but she seemed to be over come by a sudden dizziness. She shook her head to try and get the blurriness from her vision, but it only grew worse. The glare of the rising sun didn't help her as she put a hand on a nearby tree to steady herself. Looking back at the man, she clenched her teeth, "You did drug the water!"

The man chuckled again before stepping to her. "Of course I did. You're a smart kunoichi and I didn't need to have to fight you once you found out who I was."

"And who's that?"

The man pulled his hood off as the light from the sun stretched across them, making a gleam from the glasses shine before the hood fell to his shoulders. Rai's eyes widened when the familiar white hair pulled into a low ponytail and dark eyes stared at her with a crooked grin. Now it all made sense. The blue scalpel, the medical jutsus, the drugs. None other then Kabuto. "Y-you bastard."

"Nice to see you as well, Rai-chan." He reached to her now fallen form and picked her up bride style. She tried to struggle, but her limbs were limp at her side and her eyelids heavy. "Just, rest now Rai-chan...And we'll see Orochimaru-sama soon enough."

**************************************

Pein followed through the trees. Whoever this chakra belonged to, it was very tricky to follow. Thin and light enough for the wind to smear it through the trees. Whoever was running didn't want to be found. With an angry flair of his nostrils, he charged faster while following occasional blood splashes along the ground. Finally a clearing came with sloppy tracks between two trees.

The orange-haired man came to a stop and looked at the tracks leading to a small pool of blood. There was a lot of chakra in this area. _So they decided to heal her. __  
_

Pein walked around the area looking for any other clues. Walking around the trees, a sudden spark of light caught his attention near the base of a tree. Walking over, he saw Rai's cloud band.

"Bread crumbs," he mumbled. Picking it up he fingered the metal. There was warmth to it that was barely alive. They were here nearly thirty minutes ago... Standing up, he followed though the trees. For Rai to leave behind her forehead protector, she really was in a dangerous position. And there still wasn't a single remain of her chakra.

He needed to hurry.

******************************************

Kabuto sprinted across a valley. If he was right, the Akatsuki would be out looking for the girl now. And he wasn't willing to be pulled into a fight like that. Besides, he was so close to his meeting spot with Orochimaru. It would only be a matter of time.

The wind had picked up considerably and the girl was starting to get heavy in his arms. The sun was now reaching the middle of the sky and he wanted nothing more then to be safely out of the dangerous zone. It didn't take a genius to know that he was being followed. Only earlier that morning, he felt an angry rise of chakra from a few miles back. Whoever was tracking him was strong and wanted Kabuto to know that he was getting in over his head.

Thoughts of only a few shinobi with that kind of chakra only made his steps hasten. He was almost there.

Jumping over a running river, he charged up a hill in waste high grass before finally seeing the Snake Sannin standing with a hand on his hip and black hair waving across golden eyes.

"Ah, Kabuto. I see you've made back," the man commented while licking his lips at the sight of the resting kunoichi.

"Hai. It was easier then I expected, but it looks like I made someone angry," Kabuto mocked while looking behind him in the stretch of the valley.

"Yes, I felt the same thing as well." Orochimaru didn't take his eyes off the girl. "How is my pet doing now? I hope you weren't too rough on her."

"Keh, I actually had to pull her from some leaf-nin's hands...Apparently she had wandered off too far from her base."

Orochimaru licked his lips again and a chill went down Kabuto's spine once he saw the glint in the Sannin's eyes. He knew what that meant.

"Do...do you plan on doing that here?"

Finally golden eyes looked to the white haired medic. "Hm. The plans have changed a bit."

"Changed?"

Orochimaru ignored the question and held out his arms to the medic who gently handed the kunoichi to him. A sudden flair of chakra and Kabuto looked over his shoulder across the valley. "Well whatever we're supposed to do, we better hurry. We're about to have some hostile company." **(Supposed to? Hmmm...)**Orochimaru kneeled while letting Rai's legs stretch out. He held her shoulders close to his body and moved her hair gently from her throat. A devious grin stretched across thin lips. A tongue grazed across the bruised skin of her neck all the was to her left ear. "Sweet. Her skin is very sweet," he said.

The young woman in his arms twisted into him slightly, making his grin widen in pleasure. Eyelashes fluttered open to reveal two aqua blue eyes that blinked before widening. "Shit!" she exclaimed before struggling to get from the man's grip, but it was pointless as a tongue wrapped itself around her neck like a collar. "Let go!! This is so gross!!!"

"Watch your mouth girl," Kabuto ordered as he held her legs still. Rai ignored him and tried to free her arms, but a pair of hands held her shoulder close to his chest to keep her from squirming. But as the tip of his tongue trailed across her jaw line, it only renewed her efforts at getting away. Finally, the source of her discomfort retracted back to his mouth making her unconsciously relax in his hold.

The Sannin chuckled in her ear before pulling the hair from her neck again. "How are you feeling, Rai-chan? I hope Kabuto treated you well."

"Shut up! What the hell do you want from me?!" There was now a constant wave after wave of dark chakra that spread with the wind. The owner was getting dangerously closer at breakneck speed.

"I will have to get back with you on that. But I fear that we are running out of time."

"Look whatever it is, I'm sure your little village idiot can help you."

Lips sucked on her throat before a familiar pair of fangs grazed her skin. "Forgive me, Uchiha-himi, but this will hurt a lot."

Aqua eyes shot wide. "W-wait-wait!! Don't! You can't--" A sudden hot pain pierced her neck and her breathing stilled as foreign chakra entered her. Her body jerked against his hold, but he only held her closer and licked the back of her neck. Her eyes rolled back just as he pulled his fangs out, and she whimpered out while clenching her eyes shut. Blood fell from her lips from her biting her bottom lip. A tongue tracked the bead of blood up to her lips just as she opened her mouth to scream. But Orochimaru's lips crashed over hers to muffle her scream. They didn't need the follower to find them quiet yet after all.

Black hair fell as a curtain around them and her hand gripped his sleeve with white knuckles, just as her body went limp in his arms. Orochimaru sat up and licked the blood that coated his lips off with a sickly pleasurable grin. "Yes, even her blood is sweet." He stood up and left Rai's body on the ground. "Time to take our leave, Kabuto."

***********************************

Only minutes later did Pein reach the hillside to fine Rai's chakra in the waist high grass. Looking through, he finally came to the end of his search. He kneeled down to Rai's body, but the small outline of a curse seal on her delicate neck didn't go unnoticed. "Orochimaru," he growled out in a deep voice. With quick hand seals he placed two fingers on the side of her neck before pulsing his own chakra into her. With as much as he felt she could handle, he allowed his chakra to follow after Orochimaru's before making it dissolve, but he knew he would be lucky to get half of it out of her. She was in no condition to have chakra forced into her, but eventually he got most of it out, making the seal fade to what could be mistaken as a bruise. The seal was now only half effective.

He wanted to make Orochimaru pay, but he was in no mood to track them down anymore. He got what he wanted, but now Orochimaru was at the top of his...to do list. Oh, yes, the snake would soon find himself skewered like a dango.

Now that he didn't have to track anyone, he could use his travelling jutsu to get them home...and to show Rai what he meant by minding his words. What was she trying to prove by running away from Akatsuki...Was she stupid?

Sighing, he picked her up and used his travelling justu to get them back at the base, before he angrily walked through to his room. He took long strides past the living room where Konan, Deidara and Kisame sat. Past the library where Zetsu leaned back in a chair and past the kitchen where Hidan and Kakuzu argued once again over something stupid before stopping and warily watching Pein walk past the doorway. Heads peered out from open doors before Hidan turned around to see Deidara and the others doing the same.

"What the fuck happened," he whispered loud enough for them to hear. Kisame mouthed the words "I don't know" and Deidara just shrugged, though he was worried for Rai.

Pein ignored the teams whispering down the hall as if he couldn't hear them. He was almost to his room now and was pissed. Just as he reached the door, Rai pushed herself away from him, causing herself to land on the ground with a hard thud. Pein made no move to help her up, but only narrowed his eyes. "Ow," she said while she grabbed her head in her hands and opened her eyes for the first time. Angry ringed eyes went unnoticed by her as she stared wide eyed and looked around again at the hallway. Turning her gaze back at Pein she ignored the glare and cold, stoic expression before standing and flinging her arms around his neck. "I never thought that I would say this, but thank you for saving me!"

Pein didn't seem phased by her "trick", as he believed, of her trying to get out of trouble. Angrily, he pulled her arms away from his neck before, roughly, opening the door and pushing her through. The stunned kunoichi caught herself before she fell to her knees and turned around with a mixture of confusion and hurt.

Ringed eyes glared while he closed and locked the door behind him and flipped the lights on. The look sent chills down Rai's spine and instincts told her that she was in trouble. She swallowed before taking a step away for every step he took forward.

"Do you mind telling me how you could be so stupid and still live this long?" he asked in a low voice coated in ice.

"...What do you mean? I was out of chakra--I couldn't-"

"I don't want excuses, Chigiri, I want a reason to keep you alive."

Rai flinched, not at the threat but at the way he spat out Chigiri. "Look, it was a fluke thing. I was angry so I wanted to clear my head..." She came to a stop as her back hit a wall and Pein continued to walk towards her as if she was prey. Swallowing she continued, "It was stupid of me to go off when I was low on chakra and alone, but I didn't think--" Pein sent a punch next to her head just as he reached her, making her turn away as pieces of the wall splintered over her shoulder and hair. "You were trying to run away. After all this talk of you never being able to escape, you still try it. Not only that but you end up leaving to go off with the snake." He gripped her chin roughly and forced her to look at him. "Did he say that you could get away from Akatsuki? Did he promise to keep you away from me?! I have every write to kill a traitor like you because you are useless."

Tears brimmed Rai's eyelids. "Is that what you think?" she asked softly. They stared for a moment, but Rai didn't struggle against his grip. For a moment, his eyes softened but only a flash later as they grew hard again. His grip on her chin tightened before he let go and wrapped both hands around her throat.

"You're not worth the trouble. If you can't accept me then it's pointless to have a snitch in the organization."

Rai's bottom lip trembled, but she refused to fight against him. Not because she knew it was pointless but because she realized that she couldn't live with a cold shoulder pointed at her. All her life she had wanted to be accepted and now she had a chance to be. She was foolish enough to keep her walls up and struggle through on pride alone...She really did have too much pride.

Her air was cut off and the pain in her throat and lungs burned for rich and precious air. Cold grey eyes watched Rai's expression turn to regret just as a small tear fell from her chin onto his wrist. He wrinkled his nose up slightly in a snarl, making him look more deadly with his piercings. "I'm s-sorry...," she whispered hoarsely.

Pein's expression softened. For her to actually apologize was something that he knew he had to listen to, but he knew deep down that he was just looking for a reason not to kill her. Stiffly, he released her throat. "Tell me why you ran away from me."

Rai coughed before answering"...I just wanted to clear my head. After what you said, I was just angry because I knew that you were I left, I had planned on being back by mid-night but was ambushed by Leaf-nin. They where given orders to kill me but before they could, Kabuto interfered and took me with him. I didn't know it was him until after he drugged me and the next thing I know, Orochimaru bit me and then I woke up here..."

"..." His eyes searched hers, knowing that she wasn't lying. Pein stepped closer to her with a softer expression till there bodies where touching.

So she didn't run away from him...She was atually trying to calm down like he said. "What was it that I said that made you change you mind about Akatsuki?"

"...I don't care if I'm in Akatsuki...I just didn't want to acknowledge that I...it's nothing." She said and turned her head away with a blush.

All Pein's anger seemed to wash away when he figured out what she meant, but he kept a smirk from conquering his lips. Softly, he lifted her chin before dipping his head to the crook of her neck, leaving butterfly kisses along her bruise that had started to come through from his hands. "Tell me, Rai-chan."

Rai breathed a calm sigh from her lips before answering. "I-I...Guess the thought of actually...Um," she said when he moved to her earrings and started to suck on her now healed ear.

"Go on," he whispered and flicked the of his tongue over the shell of her ear.

Rai's face became flushed as she moaned softly. "....I'm falling for you...and I'm scared."

Pein tilted his head back to her half-lidded eyes and cupped her cheek with his calloused hand. "Don't worry..." He pulled her to him and walked her to the bed before crawling above her and sending more kisses down her neck as his own apology. "I'll always be there to catch you."

**Fangirl screams!!!!! Ohhh Pein is such a fun character to play with!! I actually have a friend a LOT like him. He pulls off the badass attitude but he is so sensual around those he cares about...Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! It was a blast to write...I don't know why...Anyway, We'll see more of the others in the next chapter!!!**

**Please REVIEW!! I got a lot of reviews on the last chapter and I want to keep them coming so I can update faster!!! **

**Thanks to ALL Reviewers!!!! Much appreciated! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow!! Thank you all for reviewing and the Fav's!!! I'm sooooo honored that you like my story!! Well here we go again...**

**Disclaimer: Me own Rai-chan!!**

In a quiet living room sat Deidara, with an arm over Konan's shoulders and Kisame sitting next to Hidan on a couch across from the dying fire. They had been up early talking over what had happened last night. The look on Pein's face had no doubt haunted the group's nightmares and Deidara was a nervous wreck. What had Rai gotten herself into? Did she challenge him? She no doubt was foolish enough to do that. Was she alright?............

Was she still alive?!

"I have to save her, un!" Jumping to his feet he made his way to the door before being roughly dragged back onto the couch by Konan.

"Dei, you need to fucking relax. Leader wouldn't have killed a piece of ass like that." Hidan replied while scratching his chin. In a round about way, it eased Deidara's fears seeing as it came from the number one sadist himself...Then again...

"Don't call her that our I'll blow your ass up, un!"

"I'd like to see you fucking try!"

"Will you two shut up!" Kisame said while nursing his hang over. "I'm sure she's fine, after all Konan is still alive."

This earned him a dry look from the kunoichi. "Look, all I'm saying is that he isn't the type to ruin teamwork and Rai isn't a hard person to like."

"Kisame's right," Konan added. "Pein isn't the type to kill someone just because they didn't cooperate."

Deidara slumped his shoulders in a defeated position and heaved a deep sigh. "I guess you're right, un."

"Of course I'm right," Konan huffed.

"All we have to do is wait for her to come out. Then we'll get the whole story." Kisame stood up and kneeled in front of the fire to add more wood making the embers flutter into the air.

A silence settled over the group; each in their own thoughts. Deidara had been up all night worrying about Rai. The look Pein had was no ordinary glare in the ringed eyes. No sir, it went much deeper...on a personal level. If Rai had been injured then he would've had Zetsu look at her...but he didn't. If he was really angry, then he wouldn't have brought her all the way into the base to kill her...right? Of course he had a plan to sneak into Pein's room when he woke up and went to his office, but in all the early hours of the morning that Deidara stayed up watching, Pein hadn't left.

A new presence entered the room, turning everyone's attention to the plant man. Yellow eyes glanced over each face before landing on Kisame. "Kisame, leader-sama wants us for a mission."

The mist-nin exchanged a wary glance with the others before pushing himself off the ground with a heave. "Alright..." He grabbed Samaheda (spelling?) and walked to the empty door frame that Zetsu had abandoned as he started down the hall. "I'll see you guys later-"

"Wait, un!" Deidara jumped to his feet and ran next to Kisame. "If leader is going to give you a mission then that means Rai will be alone in the room, yeah!"

"Deidara, I thought you were kidding," Konan chided.

"Wait-" Hidan said, cutting Deidara off and standing to his feet. "Are you fucking serious? You plan to sneak into Leader's fucking room and live?...I'm in."

Deidara grinned and gave Kisame the thumbs up. "It'll work great, un!"

Kisame shook his head and walked after Zetsu. "I don't know about you guys sometimes."

Hidan and Deidara followed Kisame down the hall, finally catching up to Zetsu while Konan followed a few feet away. Smart woman.

Coming up to the office door, they continued walking. Both Hidan and Deidara exchanged looks before Kisame spoke their un-asked question. "Hey, Zetsu. I thought you said we're going to leader."

"We are...**What do you think we're doing? Walking through a park?" **"Where are we going exactly?"

"To leader-sama's room."

"..."

"..."

"...the fuck? Why there?"

Zetsu looked back at Hidan. "That's where he sleeps."

"No shit, Sherlock! But why the fuck there...." He suddenly got a mischievous grin. Deidara looked back and forth at Zetsu's back and Hidan.

"What, un? I don't get it."

"Dei, Leader got fucked!"

Suddenly, the blonde's face turned to terror like he made the switch into "mother goose" mode. "No -No-No-No-Noooo!!!!!!! That's not what happened, un!"

"Keep it down...**Or you'll be chopped up to pieces, brat.**"

"B-b-b-but-"

"Deidara, we haven't heard what happened," Kisame assured qhile holding his head from all the noise. "I'm sure that's not what happened anyway."

"You say that now," Hidan scoffed. "Just fucking wait till leader comes skipping out like a fucking kid in a candy shop."

"Hey, stop talking. You're making Deidara freak out."

"Shit, he's been freaking out since last night when they walked in."

Everyone stayed silent as they reached the bedroom and came to a stop. It didn't take lond before Deidara and Hidan exchanged looks before frantically running through the hall. Konan watched a few feet away with a "WTF" look plastered across her face at the sight of Hidan and Deidara scrambling back and forth in the hall, looking for a hiding spot. Zetsu watched the two with a twitch in his eyebrow with Kisame next to him shaking his head. Finally they both clambered and climbed behind a door before hiding their chakra and peering behind the door frame.

Deidara gave Kisame a thumbs up and a crooked grin. Again Kisame sighed and shook his head before he and Zetsu turned around and stared at the wooden door. Neither moved.

"Sooo, uh..." Kisame scratched the back of his neck. "What do we do?"

"...knock on the door...." Zetsu replied.

"Oh...right."

Neither made a move, only stared at the door.

Konan rolled her eyes and looked at Deidara and Hidan who seemed to be holding their breath, waiting for the door to open.

Finally, Konan had enough and turned on her heals with a last, "Men."

"Well?" Zetsu asked expectantly to Kisame.

"What? You have arms don't you? Do something yourself for a change. I already kill your food for you-"

"**I can get food on my own**...I only clean up after you."

"Yeah, right. You don't kill near as many ninja as I do!"

"Stop acting like a child and knock on the door-"

"No, you knock on the door!"

Suddenly the door slid open, making Kisame and Zetsu jumped in surprise. But it wasn't as surprising as what their eyes met...

**************************************************************

"Hey, granny!" Naruto yelled as he bounded into the Hokage office followed by Sakura, "Kaleo" and Kakashi.

"Naruto!" Tsunade growled out while holding her forehead before mumbling to herself, "You are the last thing you give a person with a hangover."

"Eh, you called me here!"

"Naruto!" Sakura sent a punch into his head. "Tsunade doesn't want you yelling."

"Owwww-Sakura-chan...That hurt."

"Annnyway, what is the mission so I can get Naruto out of here?" Kakashi asked over his new Icha Icha Tactics.

Tsunade sighed and lifted her head. "It's a simple mission. Just make sure that there isn't a hit on an important source to me. He resides in Tea but is a missing-nin...Apparently, we have word that Orochimaru is wanting to have him killed seeing as he knows too much."

"So we take Orochimaru's men out!" Naruto said with a punch in the air.

"No Naruto. Our job is to keep the source alive," Itachi/Kaleo corrected.

"But that sounds boring!!"

"Well I could leave you here and send another team-"

"That sounds great!"

**************************************************************

Kisame and Zetsu stared at Pein, not sure what to think. Whenever they had seen their ruthless leader, he had always warn that cold stoic face that was always calculating. He wore the colors of Akatsuki proudly on his cloak and his scarred forehead protector under orange-spiky locks...

..........Now he stood before them in a black pair of pants and his forehead protector alone. His stoic face was still cold, but there was a sense of de-frosted-ness to it. **(NOSE BLEED!!!) **He stood in the doorway that was nearly half open to show his well toned abs and fit structure and a hand on the wall and door.

"Are either of you planning on growing a pair and getting the information?" He asked coldly.

Kisame blinked before nodding. Pein moved his right hand from the wall and picked up a folder near the door before giving it to them. Zestu opened the folder and scanned inside while Kisame looked over the green man's shoulder.

"The object is to keep that man alive. He lives in Tea country and is being hunted by different groups for the knowledge he possesses. The reason I chose your team is because I need Zetsu to keep an eye out for Orochimaru. He's after the man and is planning something. Get as much information as you can on the snake and report back to the next base."

Kisame looked up, and unintentionally saw what Pein had been trying to block from their view. With wide eyes he elbowed Zetsu and nodded to the inside of the room. Both peered in, oblivious to Pein's twitching eyebrow. Dropping his chin ever so slightly, Pein looked over to the source of his men's' attention. Sunlight lit the room from a half drawn curtain that kissed at the sheets that covered the 20year old woman with white locks splayed across the bed. She laid on her stomach with a hand curled near her face and a soft, blissful expression on her scarred features. The sun glazed over her skin and her lips where slightly opened as she breathed deeply in a deep slumber.

With an uneven smirk, Pein looked back to the two men who un-shamefully stared at the sleeping kunoichi. "You're dismissed," shook them from the gaze before the door was slammed shut, nearly hitting Zetsu.

Neither moved for a moment, still in disbelief. A toothy grin curled Kisame's lips and he looked back at Hidan and Deidara. Just as they stepped a foot closer, a deep, cold voice echoed from the door, freezing them to their spots. A cold shiver ran up Deidara's spine as Pein's voice found them.

"Deidara-Hidan. Find something to do, or I'll do it for you!"

*****************************************************************************

Pein stuffed his hands into his pockets and stared down at Rai with her white and black locks cascaded around her slim shoulders in a sort of elegance that only an angel could possess. Strands of her bangs covered her closed eyes, the dark thick eyelashes that he loved so much hidden from view. He ran a hand over her shoulder, savoring the calm that came over him just by the smallest connection of their skin. It was one of his new favorite pastimes.

Two fingers took a lock of hair and rolled it in between his fingers, memorizing the soft texture. The tip of her hair tickled her arm unintentionally, making her roll onto her back before she settled back into her slumber. Her new position now exposed her neck that was stained in the bruise from none other then his own hands. Frowning, Pein let her hair fall before carefully crawling over her; making her shift slightly. Slowly he lowered his weight onto her and started to plant small kisses on her exposed neck as if in a signature. Her breathing suddenly shallowed, telling Pein that she was awake along with her tensing under him.

"P-Pein..." she started in a drowsy voice.

"Hmm," came his mumble reply as he started to deepen his kisses along her skin.

"Ummm....." She was at a lost for words. She had never been woken up...like this. Hell she had never been close to any man unless it was for a mission and still this was too much.

As if reading her mind, Pein looked up to her face. "Relax...I won't hurt you."

Rai furrowed her brows. She felt like a child being told that everything was alright. Why was she afraid? What happened in the past is over...But no matter how many times she told herself that, she couldn't bring herself to let go. "I-I know...it's just-" Lips gently covered hers in a simple kiss.

"It's fine," he said in a husky voice before starting to kiss her neck again.

Rai relaxed into the kiss and closed her eyes, letting Pein continue. She wasn't sure what to do, but to try and trust him. After all that was what she had planned to do the day before and she wouldn't go back. Taking some of her hair between his fingers again, Pein leaned back and looked at Rai. "You lost a lot of blood last night," he said absent mindedly.

Rai raised a thin eyebrow. "Reeeaaaally? And what led you to believe that, Einstein?" she finished with a sarcastic smirk.

Pein's face arranged into a dry look. "You've been around Hidan for too long. And the point was that you smell."

Rai's smirk shrank to nothing as she blinked. _Did he just say I smelled?_

**Yuuup**_**.**_

"You're a man! You're not supposed to care what smells!"

"I'm a God, Rai," he reminded calmly before bringing his face to hers. "_Your_ God."

She gave him a skeptical, mock glare. "...You're an egomaniac. I hope you know that."

"To have ego means to believe in your own strength and to also be open to other peoples' views. It is to be open, not closed. So, yes, my ego is big, but it's also small in some areas. My ego is responsible for my doing what I do-bad or good." Before she could retort, she was suddenly lifted from the bed bride style, startling her as she threw her arms around the man's neck. "H-hey! What are you doing?! I can walk!" When she didn't get a reply she pulled her arms away from him and huffed. "I swear all men are fucking Neanderthals!"

Pein sighed as he carried Rai to the bathroom. "Rai-chan, what have I said about your language?"

Rai angrily poked a finger in his chest. "You're not my father _or_ my God! I'm not going to change just because you can't handle the word 'fuck'."

She was set down onto the counter with her legs hanging off. Her tank top straps hung in odd angles and crooked from her sleep and one pant leg was raised to her knee. She put both hands on the tile counter top to push off, but Pein blocked her in with arms on either side. "What?" she asked.

"I told you that you're dirty."

"...And?"

"I'm not going to take you out if you're a mess."

"...You mean leave the base?" she asked in wide, hopeful eyes like a kid with a lolly pop. Pein smirked and gave a single nod. "Then what are you waiting for?! Get out so I can get clean," she ordered while trying to move out of Pein's arms. When he didn't move, she gave him a small glare. "Look. I'm not taking a shower with you in here," she stated stubbornly.

"Then don't."

Now Rai was getting confused. "I thought you said I needed to get cleaned."

"Hai. But I said nothing about taking a shower."

"...What?" She shook her head. "I don't get you."

Pein only answered with a cocky smirk before leaning in to kiss her, but she turned her head away, earning a small glare. She answered back with her own cocky smirk and narrowed eyes as if a dare. Of course Pein would never back down from a dare, so it was only expected that he pushed against her until she was nearly in the sink before crashing his lips onto hers in a deep kiss. Immediately, she melted into his kiss. Moist lips moving together in a rhythm that she wasn't aware of Pein's hands moving the straps of her tank top down her shoulders with calloused hands. She decided to deepen the kiss and took his bottom lip in between her teeth gently, creating a deep possessive growl to leave Pein's throat as he pushed closer to her. He wrapped an arm around her lower back, pulling her closer and another turned on the fosset behind her, but if she noticed, she didn't show it.

A pierced tongue painted over her lower lip, asking for entrance. Stubbornly, she refused and smirked against his lips. Both aqua and ringed eyes cracked open, one in mocking and one pair in a pout/glare. "Hn." Left Pein's throat right as he brought a wash cloth over Rai's hair. Jumping from the shock, she grabbed onto his shoulders unconsciously with a squeak. "Ahh! Pein! You're a pain in the ass!"

A deep chuckle left him before he kissed her again, this time prodding his tongue over hers as she didn't expect him to. He held her around the waist while leaning her back over the sink to continue rinsing her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, fighting for control over each other. Heat rolled off his naked chest under Rai's venturing hands. A lone finger traced an aged scar down his color bone. Normally it wouldn't be visible, but because of the kunoichi's eye for such scars, it was like a black marker through a white paper. A soft moan escaped her lips as he ran his fingers through her soaked hair, making sure all of the blood was out. He sat up, pulling her to him and started to send kisses along her jaw line then neck then collarbone, all while trailing the wet cloth after his lips. She tilted her head back to give him more access for his gentle touch. She winced slightly as the cloth surfaced over her tender throat, but she knew he was trying to be soft.

His left hand, of course, had a mind of it's own as it snuck under the back of her tank top and up her spine. Lips met lips in a heated lock as she wrapped her legs around his waist, getting a little more trusting. A sudden soft touch, where it was almost a tickle, caressed up and down her spine at the touch of a feather, making her arch her back and pushing against him. Again she moaned and another growl left him before he pulled back, sending one, two, and another small kiss for good measure onto her rosy swollen lips. Aqua met grey with a clouded emotion.

"Rai..."

"Hmm?"

"....You smell better."

Glare.

Smirk.

*******************************************************************************

Itachi followed behind Naruto and Sakura with Kakashi trailing behind him. They had made it to Tea Country and where now walking into a lone town that he was familiar with. It wasn't a big town. Only a town that many missing-nin and few village shinobi where aware of existing. Of course this wasn't anything different then what he expected. There were many villages that were full of trouble makers that Villages didn't want to get involved with. One hotel was in the middle of town, conveniently surrounded by bars that Kisame had familiarized with at on time or another and another hotel at the other side of town. He had always preferred the one near the bars. Easier to keep an eye on things and less of a chance of Kisame getting lost after a few hours of sake to affect his common sense...

Shockingly, he missed the blue man. The brute had crude humor, but none the less was polite. Wasn't the sharpest shinobi but was clever none the less. Never had Itachi had a problem working with him. They both respected each other's boundaries and in a way were...friends?

Ah, but that was then. He was now "dead" and it had to stay that way. And it was best of Leader didn't find out he was alive...or he may have been better off dead. Hell, he would've been better off if he had strolled through the streets of Konoha without a hedge and taken in for execution then if Leader found out he was still alive AND helping Konoha again.

"Hey," Sakura said while stopping in front of the others. Itachi and Kakashi stopped on the left side of her with Naruto on her right. "Isn't that the guy we're supposed to keep safe?"

All eyes looked to where she was pointing to see a man walking out of a tea house with a sword in a silver sash. "Hai," Itachi answered. He looked over to Kakashi who stared out with his hands in his pockets and a distant look in his eyes. Not a single eye crinkle or masked grin in place.

"Then let's follow him like we planned before he gets away!" Naruto yelled. Sakura jumped to action and covered Naruto's mouth as the target froze. After hearing"....like we planned before he gets away," it was only a wonder why the young man took off at a run out of the town.

"Grrr!! Look what you did!!" Sakura exclaimed while pulling Naruto off his feet after the man.

Kakashi looked to Itachi. "Around to the trees?" he suggested meaning to cut the man off. Itachi gave a nod and together they took off through the trees.

***************************************************************************

The man ran, jumping from tree to tree and back tracking to confuse his pursuers. Whoever they were, they were defiantly after him and he could only imagine why. Suddenly a knew aura reached him and he slid to a stop on a branch. "No point in hiding."

"Kukukuu," came a voice from above. Looking up, the young man narrowed his eyes.

"So you decided to make quiet the entrance in Konoha I hear."

"Ah, so you've heard," Orochimaru said.

"Hai. Who hasn't?...I also hear that you are after me...but just for conversation, why?"

"Because you seem to be giving out important information about my bases and laboratory work," he answered with a wave of his hand. "Now where are you getting all of this information, I wonder."

The young man chuckled and slowly moved a hand to his hilt, making his forehead protector on his arm catch the sunlight to show he was from Snow. "I don't give away my source or employees."

A frown conquered Orochimaru's lips. "Hmm...Well then this conversation ends, and you die."

Neither moved. Only the young man's eyes darted from branch to branch to leaf to bush...Chakra searching for any others...

He found 6 others...

All coming towards him.

"Shit..."

***********************************************************************

Sakura looped her ear piece around her lobe and turned her radio to the channel. "Kaleo, Kakashi...we're coming up on him."

_"Hai, we're opposite of you two."_ Kakashi's voice reported.

"What do we do now?" She jumped to another branch next to Naruto and stopped. "Target seems to have stopped 50 yards away."

_"We're nearly there...On my signal, we will surround him."_

"Hai," came Sakura and Naruto's voice. Both crouched down on a branch above them and peered through the leaves. All they saw was the target standing with a serious expression and eyes darting from branch to branch. _What is he doing?_  
Then a new voice reached them and both pairs of eyes turned up at the source. Above the young man was none other then Orochimaru who chuckled.

"Boy, where are you getting the information?"

"I already told you that my employees go unnamed."

"Let me tell you something," he said before jumping at the opposite end of the same branch as the man. The said man hunched down slightly and tightened his grip on the katana. "You give me all the information you have and tell me how you got it, not who, and I'll let you live."

"You really don't understand what No means, do you?"

"Hmph. Well if you want to be stubborn about it then fine-" He stopped in mid sentence when two auras landed in between him and the target.

Black cloaks engulfed the two figures that stood before the Sannin. The said man blinked once-twice before the situation settled in. He wasn't expecting Akatsuki to catch on so quickly...How did they know?

The target smirked at the dumbfounded expression on the man's face. "Well Orochimaru, I'd say you underestimated me."

"Hell, he hasn't figured it out," Kisame grinned at the silent Sannin.

"Apparently he has become rusty..." Zetsu mused.

Yellow eyes narrowed. "Ssssoooo," Orochimaru started. "You knew I was coming after you so you sent word out that you needed help..."

The man behind Kisame and Zetsu smirked. "Took you long enough to figure it out."

"Cut the talk and let's skin the snake..." Kisame said as he picked some food from his pointed teeth. "I want to get back to the action at home."

"The so called 'action' is going to get you killed if you start nosing in....**You'll be the one that's fucked**," Zetsu reminded. Orochimaru looked back and forth between the two who held the conversation.

"Keh, my girl has my back," he retorted, referring to Rai. "And I want to hear the story before Deidara and Hidan."

"Too late. I'm sure they got the whole story."

"Damn....Oh well," he shrugged. "Who knew that we'd live to see the day that he got a woman?"

"Hai...**I wonder if she's good in bed."**"Hey-don't talk about the kid that way or I'll give her Sake and a fork again...You and I know how well that worked last time." Kisame gave a glare and grin to prove his point.

Yellow eyes narrowed, not liking the direction the conversation was going. "You were wasted...how do you remember that?"

"Keh, I wasn't that wasted..."

Suddenly four more ninja surrounded them in the trees. Looking around, Orochimaru's frown deepened.

"What the hell is all of this?!" Naruto yelled out.

Kisame glared at the blonde. "Will you shut up! Damn it I'm still getting over my hangover, brat."

Naruto glared back and Sakura sweat dropped. What was with everyone and drinking?

"It seems that we weren't the only ones sent here..." Kakashi mused and looked straight to the man in between Sakura and Zetsu. The look didn't go unnoticed by Itachi.

The said man looked back at the others, reading their body language incase a fight started. But soon his gaze turned back to Kisame and Zetsu. So Leader had rearranged the teams? And apparently Deidara had survived...but they obviously weren't talking about Konan...Was it the Chigiri girl?

"And you are here for the same thing?" Orochimaru stated more then asked team 7. Looking back at all of the shinobi, he took a few steps away. This wasn't looking good for him at all. Deciding to take his leave, he stepped next to the base of the tree. But not before grabbing the Akatsuki's attention. "Is the girl still alive?"

Kisame blinked before his expression hardened, drawing a confused crease in Itachi's brow. What was going on in Akatsuki? Now he felt like he was missing out on a lot...And he never liked not knowing what was going on.

**"What do you mean?"**And Zetsu was concerned?

Orochimaru grinned and licked his lips. "A word of advice for you, because I know that both of you can appreciate it, her blood is amazingly sweet..." And with that, that he disappeared into the tree, narrowly missing Samahada at full swing; crushing into the bark of the tree.

"Zetsu-" Kisame called, but the plant man was already melting into the ground to pursute the Sannin, leaving Kisame with team 7.

"What the hell is going on?!" Naruto yelled again, earning snarl from the mist-nin.

"Shut up! Damn, why do you have to be so loud?!"

"Hey, Akatsuki," said the man behind him. Kisame looked over to him.

"What?"

"What was he talking about? Was it Rai?"

"..." Kisame looked back around the others, knowing that they where after her. "...Yeah..."

"...Is she alright?" he asked quietly and walked closer.

"She's fine, but I don't know what the snake was talking about...." That was a lie. Last night, Zetsu had stuck to the hall and heard the argument between Rai and Pein about Orochimaru. Of course Kisame had stumbled upon Zetsu's little detour and convinced him to spill what he heard...

"Wait...did you say Rai?" Sakura asked and stood from her crouch.

"Sakura..." Kakashi warned. "Do you really want to know the answer to that?"

Sakura dropped her head sadly. She knew what he meant. If they got any information about the kunoichi then they were obligated to track her down and bring her into Konoha for execution. "No...I don't."

The man looked over the pink haired kunoichi then back to Kakashi. "I will take my leave then..." he said more to Kakashi then anyone else. And with that, he disappeared in a swirl of snowflakes.

"Keh, ungrateful brat," Kisame mumbled under his breath. "Kid could've bought me a sake." Kisame lugged his sword over his shoulder and looked at the others. "You know, you saved me a trip..." he said to Naruto. "Now I don't have to track you down-" and with that he lunged at Sakura and Naruto. Sakura punched the branch under their feet, making it splinter to the ground, but Kisame jumped above them on a branch before grabbing it with his free hand and flipping his body around it before landing in front of them. He swung his sword, narrowly missing Naruto's shoulder. Both jumped to the ground where Kakashi and Itachi stood. Kisame followed shortly after and charged. But Itachi flickered past team 7 and disappeared until the mist-nin was only a few feet away. A kunai to the throat froze Kisame before he looked to "Kaleo". No one had speed like that except for a Chigiri...or someone who possessed a high bloodline...But this man hadn't activated anything...Now that Kisame thought about...only one man had ever pulled that trick on him in spars..."Itachi?"

"Hn."

Kisame stood up straight turned around to face Kaleo. "Hell! I thought you were dead," he said and grabbed his head. "But what happened? Why are you with them?"

"Hn..."

Kisame gave him a dry look. "...I see you haven't changed much..."

"The only reason I allowed you to know is because I know you won't say anything to the others..." Itachi said and dropped the hand with the kunai to his hip.

"Eh...You guys are alright with this? He was trying to kill us!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto-this isn't a bad thing," Kakashi grinned.

Sakura stood to her tip toes to whisper to Naruto. "If Itachi is with our team then Akatsuki won't be able to get you..."

"Ohhh...That works."

"But why?" Kisame asked, not listening to the others.

"I will explain at a better time. Kisame, you have to keep an eye on Chigiri. Madara may have something in plan for her and if something happens then there will be a war," Itachi explained.

"So we're letting the Shinobi Nations future rest in his hands...?" Sakura asked.

Kisame blinked and frowned with Kakashi sending him a grin from under his mask. "No pressure," stated Kakashi.

"...Right..."

*************************************************************************

It was a silent way trip home...Sorta. Actually Naruto and Sakura chatted happily back with a bag full of things they bought in a store in the small town. Itachi knew of a few places that had great kunoichi gear that he knew Sakura would love and couldn't help but to point it out to her. Of course he wasn't looking forward to being bombarded with a million questions by Ino about why he didn't get her anything...He mentally sighed at the thought. He couldn't understand why Sakura was friends with every loud blonde in this village and the next. After all who could forget Temari? At least Temari knew who he really was, because she couldn't handle Gaara knowing something that she didn't.

But again his mind wondered back to why Kakashi had acted different during the mission. Something seemed to be nagging at the back of his mind...

"Is something on your mind?" Kakashi asked over his book. "You're not with the others like usual."

"There is something that you aren't telling me."

Kakashi looked over his book with his lone eye before checking to see if Sakura and Naruto where still talking. When he was convinced that they wouldn't hear, he shut his book and put in into his vest pocket. "The man we were supposed to protect was someone I met along time ago on one of my first Jounin missions...he was a tool at the time."

"We are all tools."

"Hai, but he was a slave...There where men in Demon Country** (Really does exist in Naruto) **that had possession on him and trained him to be a shinobi. My mission was to steal a scroll from inside and I would've failed, but I luckily ran into him. He was very knowledgeable about the scroll rooms and knew where everything was at. He ended up helping complete the mission. Since then, if I was ever in need of information, I went to him."

"So you know him?"

"In a way. Only on a business level. Though it is against Konoha laws to work along side of a missing-nin so names we weren't on a first name basis..."

Itachi smirked. "So Lady Tsunade knew him from before she was Hokage?"

Kakashi returned a grin. "Hai. So you can see why we weren't given a name."

"Is the man still under orders of a master?"

Kakashi looked thoughtful for a moment. "No. He had escaped, but I don't know how, and even to this day, they are still looking for him."

"...Who is he?"

"Juyra Shintaro."

*****************************************************************************

Rai unbuttoned her cloak so it hung open to allow the strong breeze in. She had been following Pein all day and was quickly becoming irritated. The had barely said anything during their trip to the next base in Ame, but instead of going from Grass to Rain, Pein had this_ brilliant_ plan to take a detour into Sand then Rain_...Grrr, what was his problem?!__You must've pissed the pretty man off.__  
__Shut up, Jaci! I didn't do shit!__The travelling says different. __  
_Rai chose to try and ignore the laughter that echoed in her head. She really had to be crazy...

It was late afternoon and the heat from the scorchering sun beat down on her. She was tired, grumpy and hot! But she was impressed to say that the cloaks weren't near as hot as what she expected them to be. Actually, it seemed to help insulate and keep the painful sun from blistering her skin.

Pein continued forward, not taking any notice of Wind Country's heat or Rai. After an argument about her acting childish, she had stubbornly insisted that he was wrong, then proceeded to "give examples" of childish acts...After five minutes, of that, he was wishing that he had brought some of Zetsu's paralyzing liquid to keep her from bouncing around him. But she had settled down right after and they hadn't argued since. His guess was that the sun and stress from the day before where affecting her to act like that... He didn't blame her. She had been through a lot and was now travelling through the desert. Good news...They were there.

He came to a stop and looked over at Rai who fingered a string on her new cloak. "Rai, leave the cloak alone."

She glared at him. "You really are bossy." But she let go nonetheless.

They walked up to a sandy cliff that soon started to thin under their sandals, making the sand crunch and grind against rock. Just as Rai reached the top, she stopped dead in her tracks. The sky was lit a blaze with a deep red and pastel purples. Clouds were illuminated in a pink that matched cherry blossoms as the sun dipped behind the horizon. Pein stood in front of her at the edge with a soft, small smile as he looked back at her.

She took small steps till she was next to him and staring out at the ocean of golden sands that faded to trees in the distant where Rain country was. A breeze ruffled her cloak around her legs as she took in the moment. The heat was pushed to the back of her mind and she looked up to Pein who hadn't looked away from her face. "Is this-"

"Yes."

Rai smiled brightly and stepped forward to the edge of the cliff. Pein watched as the wind pushed past her hair, making it twist around her shoulders. Walking to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. She didn't pull away but instead leaned back into his chest and tilted her head to the side. They stood like that for a moment with Pein taking in deep breathes of her hair. The smell of rain and jasmine tickled his nose and ringed eyes closed to savor the moment. "The sun is jealous..."

Rai looked away from the sunset and tilted her head to Pein. "What?"

"You're making the sun jealous. Nothing could be as breath taking as you."

Rai blushed and looked away. "I'm not that pretty."

"No. You're right." He slowly trailed a hand under her shirt to massage her stomach and kissed sucked gently on her ear before whispering against her skin, "You are beautiful."

"Don't give me false compliments..."

"What makes you thing otherwise?"

"...My scar," she said quietly and dropped her head slightly in shame. Though she never showed it, it still bothered her to see others with flawless skin and her with an old gash down her face.

Pein pulled away and stepped in front of her. A thumb tilted her chin up to look at him. They stared and Pein brought a finger to trace along it. "I wouldn't lie to you...Your beautiful, with or without the scars..." "He leaned down and kissed her before adding. "I prefer the scar."

Rai smiled brightly with her eyes rimming with tears. Never had anyone told her that and meant it. Never had she been seen as anything more then a tool or a friend. Was this what it was like to fall for someone? Was this what she was missing in her life?

But the moment was shortly ruined when a blinding hot pain shoth through her neck. She jolted back and a hand flew to her neck before a relentless pain engulfed her, making her knees collapse into Pein's arms. "Rai, what is it?"

A short loud scream escaped her before she gripped Pein's arm and looked at him with glazed eyes. "Help...me..."

**There you go!!! If you are confused then let me know and I'll explain!! Anyway it will get really interesting in the next chapter...More action! We'll see Madara and maybe Sasuke...I don't know, I'll figure something out! Thank you for all that reviewed!!****  
**

**And please keep them coming!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Not much to say except lets get into this...Oh and BTW the first part is only a small piece from Rai's nightmare...**

**Disclaimer...if you want to go there then look back at the last 18 chapters...**

_Thoughts/dreams/flashbacks_

**Me or Scroll writing**

**………****.**

_The man grinned in an insane lust. "Not so fun when it is done to you now, is it? Perhaps you will learn not to attack my men."__Rai's tears intensified and she shook from fear. Her blood shot jade eyes hid behind clenched lids and she turned her head away, trying to block reality out. __"Do you understand," he asked. She didn't reply but as soon as she felt the man shift, she shook her head. "I have marked you as mine. And if you disobey me again or try to run away then I will mark you again..." He pulled her right arm from his other hand. "I will mark your arm for all the world to see and you will never be able to escape me."__"Why?" she whimpered. She could feel him rubbing soft circles on her right arm. "Why are you doing this? Why can't you let me go?"__His lustful grin didn't waver. "I am your master and I control all that happens to you."_

_********************************************************************************************_The soft clips of sandals bounced off the walls of the hallway. Doe brown tile lined the floor under the man as he took long swallowing strides to the office. It had been a few hours since the Sannin had returned and it didn't take a genius to know that something didn't go as planned. The only thing that could make it worse was a few strides behind the white-haired medic. Of course, he knew that the following man was aware of the bad timing but who was he to tell the frightening man that? Let's face it, the medic wanted to keep his head where it was at.

He came to a stop at two widespread doors and knocked against them once before waiting for a reply. When no expected answer came, the man behind him spoke in mock sincerity, "I hope I didn't come at a bad time."

The medic looked back and pushed his glasses up. "Of course not. Just give me a moment and I'll bring you in..." He disappeared behind the doors and closed them closely after him.

"Orochimaru..." he said in a low voice.

There was a shift in the dark behind a desk. A wink of a match caught the medic's eye before it grew on a candle, illuminating the Sannin's face. "What is it Kabuto?" he asked in a drowsy voice, telling the medic he was sleeping.

"He's here to see you...I think it's about Chigiri..." he trailed off.

This brought a frown to the Sannin. "We only did what he said to do...What could his problem be now?"

Kabuto shrugged. "I wouldn't have the slightest idea. What would you have me tell him?"

"Tell him that I will be with him later--"

"Ah, Orochimaru..." said a new voice, layered in a mocking tone. "I'm glad that you took time out of your busy schedule to see me."

Orochimaru frowned at the man who helped himself into the room, but didn't say anything about it. "Of course. What is it that you need me to do?"

"We'll get to that in a moment." Crimson eyes glanced around the dark room as if memorizing it before settling back on Orochimaru and Kabuto. "Did you mark the girl like I told you to?"

"Shouldn't you know that, seeing as she returned back to the base?"

"Hmm. Pein had taken her to her room as soon as they returned. I haven't seen her since. Hence why I asked you..." he trailed off in his own threat.

"...Yes. She has the curse seal on her just like planned." There was a hesitation before he continued. "Did you really come all this way to check on that?"

The man chuckled and put a hand on his hip before stepping forward. "No. I came here for the scroll that I had lended to you."

"Is that all?" Orochimaru grinned and opened a drawer before pulling out a scroll and handing it to the man. "Are you having second thoughts about something?"

The man smirked and opened the scroll to glance at it. "Of course not. Plans need to move forward and I want to be thorough with the girl."

A confused crease stretched across Kabuto's face. "Thorough? How so?"

Crimson eyes looked over the scroll. "The girl will serve her purpose against the Nations and then will rule by my side..." His grin grew and he placed the scroll into his sash. "And I want to be prepared if she resists against me. No use bedding a wild cat that you can't trust enough to close your eyes."

It was Orochimaru's turn to chuckle. "You've bedded women before. What makes this one so special?"

"When I rule, I will need a mistress to the Uchiha clan. Someone strong and beautiful with a powerful bloodline...And someone who will have eternal life to stand by me."

"The Sharingan has control over the Arashingon wielder so what was the purpose of the seal?" Kabuto questioned.

This time Orochimaru answered. "There is a myth, or story that says the women related to Tsuneo of the Chigiri clan have a different way to gain the fourth stage of Arashingon...Thing is that the only way to find out is in the clan's scroll. The curse seal, as Madara and I agreed, is a way to start on the girl's training while we figure out how to train her into the fourth stage."

"And that is what I came here for..." Madara turned and started towards the doors but paused as he reached them. "I will send word later this evening as to what our next move is...be prepared."

The doors closed after him, leaving Orochimaru and Kabuto in silence. Each in their own thoughts as to what and when the next move would be. Finally Orochimaru turned to Kabuto. "Bring me the duplicate of her scroll...I may have my own plans for her...." **(Remember in the beginning chapters I said that there were 3 scrolls? It's all coming together.)**

************************************************************************************************  
**

Pein laid on the bed with the white haired kunoichi huddled to him, shaking and sobbing softly against his bare chest. Try as he might, he couldn't get her to wake from her nightmare and the curse mark was resisting his chakra as much as it could, making her worse...but he'd be damned if he let the curse mark manifest itself completely over her. And knowing that she was strong enough to handle the torture wasn't helping his buried conscious either...He pulled her closer to him with an arm over her waist. Cold sweat layered her skin and straggly bangs stuck to her temples. Her face was flushed and her shaking ceased for a moment before she started up again.

Damn it. He wanted to help her but this was all he could do for her. Even the soft taps of rain drops against the pane glass didn't ease the stoic man's thoughts. He had no effect on nightmares and apparently, the curse was meant to bring memories to life for the host so that they could give into their hate...He kissed the top of Rai's head and smoothed some hair from her saturated face. "Keep fighting..."

There was no reply. Not that he expected one. But a thought suddenly entered his mind, prodding at his attention. What if she wasn't fighting the hate? What if she was fighting fear? Could that help the curse? If it did then it would make her want to change somehow so she didn't have to go through the experience again. That was a possibility and something that Orochimaru may be planning. But Rai's sudden jolt brought him from his thoughts and grey eyes peered down at Rai who held her right arm that was in bandages near her body with her other hand around its wrist. The way that she continued to nurture her uninjured arm made him curious. Never had he seen her take the bandages off but he knew that she wasn't injured...

Curiosity got the better end of him as he sat up carefully and pulled Rai into his lap before placing a leg on either side of her. He leaned against the head board and lifted her right arm across Rai's stomach to see over her shoulder. Fingers searched the bandage til it found the end and he slowly unraveled her arm revealing skin. He unraveled a little more to reveal more skin...He paused and looked at the top of Rai's head. If she wasn't injured and there was nothing to hide, then what was the bandages for? There had to be something there...With this in mind he unraveled till he was nearly to her wrist and it was there that the first sign of something peeked from under the bandages. With narrowed eyes and a crease in his brow, he pulled the last off to find what looked to be a scar in a seal form. There was what looked like four diamond scars arranged in a cross appearance and four words at each point; Sin, Life, Judgment, Death.

_Strange_. He picked up her hand and touched her scar, but suddenly steam pulsed between skin and he released contact immediately. Looking at her hand, there were sudden black lines that stretched from her fingers to her cross-like scar which had also turned black with a red circle through the middle of the diamonds.

Eyes narrowed hatefully and his breathing stilled. He had seen that seal before. It was a seal that powerful shinobi had placed on servants or prisoners...Each one had a different brand and this one on her arm was foreign to him. He had never seen that type of style of seal and it didn't stop his mind from rushing through thoughts. What had happened to her? Why did she have this? Was it a form of punishment? ......Who did it? Because whoever did would find himself in a world of pain that even Itachi couldn't imagine...

Madara walked towards the tower now that he had returned to Ame. He wasn't pleased to have hit an actual storm with the wind whipping through the streets. It had been a few months since they had a storm like this, but he supposed that rain was rain. A cold trickle of water dripped down his neck, making him shiver involuntarily before he tightened his cloak around him. Black hair hung down into his face and he irritably wiped them away as he made it to the door. Casually he stepped in, closing the door from the rain that tried to follow him in. At least the scroll was dry.

With long strides, he walked down a hall followed by another and another before he reached the stairs that led to his office. Without wasting time, he took to the stairs and into his office before sliding it shut and pulling his heavy cloak off just too lazily throw it on the back of his chair that faced the fireplace. Deciding that a fire was definitely what was needed, he threw the last of the wood into it before making hands signs and breathing fire, illuminating the room. With a content sigh, he sat on his couch and pulled out the scroll. With a cunning smirk he started to unravel it. "Let's get this started...."

****************************************************************************************************

Kabuto sat down on a couch across from Orochimaru who stared at the scroll. If Madara found out how to unleash her powers into fourth stage then this would bring Konoha and all who resist down to their knees. All they had to do was train the girl and use her wisely.

But what displeased him about this plan was that Madara had planned to bed the woman...That would take away their most powerful weapon and if a resistance ever rose, then they would have to rely on their own shinobi...Not that he hadn't any faith in them, but why don't you look back on the past attempts...Not an overall successful outcome.

No, there had to be a way to control her without the Sharingan...And this scroll may have the solution....

******************************************************************************************************

Cyan eyes opened slightly. Instead of meeting peering sunlight, she was met with a darker room with rain drops trickling down a window a few feet from the bed. Curious, she sat up slowly, her muscles aching and neck stinging. The room was unfamiliar to her. A large room with grey walls and a large window were filled with a couch and a nearby fireplace that was much larger then the one at the first base.

Slowly, she swung her legs off the side of the bed and held a hand to her temple. Man did she have a headache…What had happened was pretty obvious from her stand point. Something had made her pass out and this must be the other base that Pein was talking about…The only reason she knew that it was the base was because of Pein's lingering scent of Sage and ocean…His own unique smell.

Rai blinked a few times but suddenly something caught her attention… Her bandages were gone and replaced with black marks… "What…I-I. Son of a bitch!!!" She yelled out and jumped to her feet. Nearly a second later, she jumped in place as the door slid close and a light came on to reveal Pein.

"What has got you so worked up?" Pein asked levelly.

Rai stared at him before taking a breath and sitting back on the edge of the bed. "I guess you want an explanation…"

Pein tilted his head slightly and walked to Rai who stared curiously at the food on the tray. He handed her the tray before sitting next to her on the bed. "Wow…breakfast in bed," she teased and bit into the sandwich.

"Dinner." Pein corrected and watched her for a moment. "How do you feel?"

Rai swallowed and looked over to the stoic man. "A damn headache, but the sandwich is great. I am a little sore," she added.

"…" Pein looked away and stared at the empty fireplace, attracting Rai's attention.

"The seal isn't…it isn't anything bad…I mean it is, but…" Rai paused to think for a second. "I was going to tell you, just not yet. It's too soon to tell you everything…"

"Just tell me what you can."

Rai set the tray next to her and folded her hands in her lap. "My father had traded me to a man when I was only 10 for his own freedom. I had tried to get away but ended up there all the same. I didn't know it at the time but the man that…"owned" me had taken a special interest and again I tried to escape and kill as many men as I could, but in the end, it was hopeless. After he learned that I had a habit of escaping, he put this seal on me and…well, it didn't stop me from getting away in the end…"

Pein's eyes narrowed. "Who is he?"

"Just some guy-"

"Who is he?" Pein drawled out slowly.

Rai furrowed her brows and looked away. "His name is Masaru…from Demon Country…" She said in a whisper.

Pein stood up and startled Rai before striding to a table and pulling his cloak off the back of one of the chairs. "Wait-where are you going?"

"He has marked you as his…What he doesn't know is that he signed his own death warrant."

Panicked, Rai jumped to her feet and stumbled to the ground as she tried to reach him. "NO! You can't!"

She clambered and climbed to her feet but only fell again. Pein rushed to her side before pulling her sobbing form against him. White knuckles grasped his cloak and it was all she could to keep herself from breaking her own skin. "You can't go," came her shaky voice. "I haven't seen or heard anything about him since I got away…please don't go."

"Why are you protecting him?"

"…" Rai looked up into Pein's concern ringed eyes. "…I'm protecting you…"

**************************************************************************

Madara's grin couldn't be any wider. A dark chuckle escaped him as he continued reading down the scroll. He thought that he had uncovered the clan's secrets but he wasn't even close. This woman…Rai, she was the key to everlasting life—not that he need that, seeing as he was immortal. Of course there had been a rumor that a Chigiri could live forever if they reach stage four. And it was obvious that they could still be killed if they reached it, but none the less, so could he.

"So, Orochimaru…that's how you are able to live now. As long as you absorb some of her chakra then you won't have any use of taking another body as a host…" he mused aloud.

But this wasn't what he was after…He wanted to know how to get her into the fourth stage.

********************************************************************************

Orochimaru leaned back as he read through the lines sprawling down the scroll. This girl could have the power of a demon... the nine tail to be exact…Perhaps Madara was onto something. If he took the woman as his wife then surely this would keep her safe and alive, which meant that Orochimaru would stay alive without needing to go back to his old ways and take a host for his body. The only thing that he would have to tamper with is healing.

Apparently, the Chigiri's chakra slowed down the person's organs whenever the shinobi got injured, making it easier for fatal attacks to be successful. Keh, that's what he Kabuto for…But then again it would slow Kabuto's healing abilities as well…He couldn't have that.

Orochimaru looked over the scroll to Kabuto who seemed deep in thought. "What are you thinking?"

Kabuto straightened up slightly. "There may be a way to flip the situation around…but I'm not too sure. The Chigiri's chakra is hard on the body, especially with it being lightning based…There may not be a way around it."

"I'm sure you can think of a few ideas…" Orochimaru turned back to the scroll. Forget about his plans to interfere with Madara…He just wanted to find a way to stay immortal…for now.

********************************************************************************

"I don't need protection, Rai," Pein warned.

"This man isn't…human—"

"Neither am I." He lifted Rai up and set her on the bed. "You need rest."

"I'm fine—_You_ need to listen."

Pein's head dropped slightly and he sat next to Rai. "Do you think so lowly of me that you fear I will die? I didn't know that you thought of me so," he stated sarcastically earning a pinch in the back of the arm.

"Pein, I'm serious…He's a demon--A fucked up monster that is slipperier then even Orochimaru. If you go after him…then he'll be Hell-bent on going after me and Shintaro…" That was only an excuse to tell Pein. If she had said that he may hurt him then she knew it would only push Pein to go after him…The strongest man took it all and she couldn't let Pein get hurt. She'd never forgive herself. She knew it was unlikely that Pein would get hurt. He would probably end up killing Masaru without too much of a fight but…She wasn't willing to chance it.

Pein put his forehead to hers and stared right into her electric blue eyes. "I won't let him lay a finger on what is mine…"

Rai's eyes closed slowly and she lowered her head. Pein only smirked before kissing her cheek and taking an earring into his mouth. Slowly he rolled it over his tongue and leaned against Rai's small frame until she was on her back. Ever so slowly, he moved from earring to earring before diving to her neck.

"Pein…please don't. For all I know he could be dead."

"That's not going to change my mind…" came his mumbled reply.

Rai only sighed. Why was he being so difficult? What did he want? Did he just want to look for a fight? She racked her brain to find someway to convince him to not go after Masaru…Suddenly a thought came to her.

"What if…I…"

Pein looked up from her collar bone with a perfect eyebrow raised. "Hmm?"

Rai swallowed and sat up, leaving Pein on his elbows. "Umm, what if I tell you something that is really important?"

Pein gave her a curious look before crawling till he was against the headboard and in one quick motion, he pulled Rai into his lap so she was straddling him. "Tell me." He started to kiss and suck on her collar bone again.

Rai exhaled a nervous sigh. "M-my clan…"

***************************************************************************************

Orochimaru closed his eyes and placed the scroll down on the table. So there was a way to activate the fourth stage…

"So," Kabuto pushed his glasses up higher. "It appears that the legend was true about the girl…"

"Kukukuu…Indeed."

*************************************************************************************

Madara narrowed his eyes as he continued to read. If this was true then he had two choices…

He could take her away…or kill Pein…

"Either way, it's not looking good," he mused aloud. He listened to the cracks from the fire filled the silence before he turned back to the scroll.

**************************************************************************************

"M-my clan…has secrets…One being the secrets to power that can equal a demon… I don't know what kind or anything, but my mom once told me of a…myth about the women related to Chigiri Tsuneo." Rai looked down at Pein's tone chest before he brought her chin up to look at him.

"What was it?"

Rai cracked a smirk. "I'm only going to tell you if you _promise_ not to go after Masaru."

Pein gave her a skeptical glare. "No."

"No?"

"No."

It was Rai's turn to glare. With a huff, she put her hands on her hips. "And why not?"

"I don't negotiate."

The stubborn kunoichi rolled her eyes. "Of course you don't," she stated sarcastically and waved a hand in the air above their shoulders. "A God never negotiates."

A chuckle vibrated from Pein, making Rai blush. "You know me too well, Rai-chan." He went back to kissing her neck and letting a hand creep up to her breast from under her shirt.

"What if it had something to do with…my love?"

Pein stopped and looked back to her.

****************************************************************************

**The Chigiri's are a proud clan so it is no surprise when the Chigiri clan had came with a plan to protect their children and clan's secrets by borrowing a method from a neighboring Hyuuga clan. Instead of placing secrets in the hands of all members, they left it to only few who proved their strength due to the clan being born as a weapon to any others with bloodlines. The similarities between these two clans is that the children, girls and women were branded with a seal that kept their true skills hidden from themselves and enemies who wanted to interfere with the clan. **

**It is only the members, in direct blood to Tsuneo that have the ability to transfer to fourth stage and even those are a hit and miss. Not everyone is able to make it and being such, many die a slow death shortly after their failed attempt. **

**Of course this is only rumors from the clan itself, but it is believed that the only member is that who can wield Tsuneo's prized sword forged from the same sword maker that had taught his techniques down and also the creator of the Hidden-Mist seven swords.**

Madara looked thoughtful for a moment. Rai had a kantana…and a few nights ago she admitted that it did communicate with her. "It has to be her."

**The true heir will have the power to transfer to fourth stage. If the heir turned out to be an heiress then a slippery problem would endure. Each woman had been sealed with a family seal off of Hyuuga's plan. But unlike it, the seal is meant to be removed…**

**By a person who the woman of the Chigiri clan will surrender to willingly and allow to remove.**

****************************************************************************

"This seal…If you remove it then I am bound to you. My mother had actually said that a link between us grows. I don't know what it means but this is just as important to me as losing my virginity."

Pein seemed to ponder it for a moment. "Rai…are you sure you want to put that on the negotiating table? If you agree then you can't take it back."

Rai gave a small smile, it was all she could muster. "Yes, I'm sure."

Pein returned the smile and kissed her passionately. "Then I promise I won't go after him. Just tell me where it is…" he whispered against her lips.

*************************************************************************************

Madara stood to his feet. No doubt that Pein had found the seal by now. If not then Madara would take care of it himself…But that would come at another time now that he knew the secret. Tomorrow would be the day that it all started.

"Goodbye Pein…Looks like I win."

**************************************************************************************

Pein lifted Rai's shirt from her arms and nipped playfully at her skin between her shoulder and neck. Rai's body arched into his bare chest and her eyelids grew heavy. All she wanted was to give in, but she had to wait.

"On my back," she breathed out in a moan.

Rough hands rolled up her back until he felt the swirling chakra. With a pause, he looked to Rai. "Are you ready?"

Rai grasped his shoulders with both hands and bit her bottom lip. Legs tightened around his waist and she gave a short nod. A sudden burning sensation ripped down her spine and across her back. She gasped and tightened her grip making her nails dig into Pein's shoulders. He didn't flinch but his small nips turned into harder bites and a deep growl left his throat.

Rai could feel his arousal pushing against her and it was all she could to keep in control. With a soft exhale she rocked her hips against him earning a harder pulse through her back from his chakra. The pain was no more but instead replaced by a burning need. His chakra flowed through her system, mixing with her own in a passionate wave before crashing against her insides, making her tilt her head back and close her eyes as Pein's hand made it's way down her pants. She felt a finger prod her softly before entering her in a smooth rhythm. The stoic man didn't waste anytime adding two more, making Rai still before she grinded against him, harder then before.

Another growl left Pein, making Rai hotter then before. Who knew that he could be this sexy? "Pein," she breathed as she pushed against his fingers and kissed him. He eagerly kissed her back but could feel himself slipping from control himself. Just as Rai took his bottom lip into her teeth, he knew that he couldn't go on. "Rai," came his husky voice, breaking her from her trance. "It isn't time."

Confused, Rai looked back at him with furrowed brows. "W-what do you mean?"

"I want our first time to be remember-able." He tilted her chin so she was looking straight at him. "I want it to be special for you."

Rai jerked her chin away, but not hostile like. "I don't know why it matters. It's not like I'm a virgin."

"No. But Konan told me about you being raped…I want this to be something that you will look back on and not remember the bad things but what we have together."

Rai stared at him in amazement, or maybe wonder. Never would she guess that one of the world's most cold and heartless men could turn out to be someone who had honor and pride as much as him. Yes he was an egomaniac but she was stubborn. For him to put her in front of himself like that was on the highest level of respect that she had ever been shown. With a real smile that seemed to light her electric blue eyes, she kissed him with as much emotion as she could put into that one kiss to explain what words couldn't describe.

Pein didn't miss a beat in meeting with just as much raw emotion…But it wasn't long before they had to split for air. Pein dropped his forehead to Rai's shoulder. "Now all we have to do is find your earrings."

Rai gave him a confused look. "What?"

"Your earrings… we need to find them."

A hand went to her ear that he had been attending to only to find it naked of any of her prized silver studs. "What-how did that? I didn't even know you—How did you—"

Pein only chuckled as he searched the ruffled sheets. "Don't act too impressed."

Rai's answer was a mix between a confused expression and a pout. _How the Hell did he do that?! _

*****************************************************************************************

A knock echoed through the silent room, drawing Orochimaru's attention to the door. It had been a few hours since he had finished the scroll and had moved onto other arrangements in his office. With a shake of his head he turned to the door. "What is it?" he asked not to kindly.

The door creaked open to reveal one of the sound shinobi that was on guard patrol. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at your assigned location," the Sannin warned while licking his lips.

"Hai, Lord Orochimaru, but I received a letter from Master Uchiha." The shorter man pulled out a letter and walked in the rest of the way before handing it to the Sannin.

With narrowed eyes, he took it and glanced from letter to the man. "If that's all then return to your post."

"Hai."

Orochimaru waited till the door closed completely before he opened the letter. He scanned it over once, twice, when a grin took form across his lips. He chuckled darkly and set the letter down on the table. Now he had to get ready for the new plan…

The door slammed close behind him as he disappeared into the hallway, leaving the letter where it lay.

Dark red letters lined the parcel ordering a few simple words…

_Tomorrow, we will start our plan…Stay near Ame for our departure and get a room ready…_

_We will have a guest joining us tomorrow evening…_

_M. Uchiha_

**Mwahahaahaaa! So how was it? Good? Bad? Probably bad but it was a needed chapter. Anyway the whole Masaru guy is important in case you want a sequel by the time we finish this story. So keep it in mind. From here on out though…Action, Drama, Betrayal, Lies. Torture, and much more to come. Stay tuned! Oh and the thing about Pein taking the earrings off with only his tongue…True story to me…I still can't figure it out!!! It had to be some trick magic thingy or something!! And yes it was the same friend who is much like Pein-kun…so I figured I would give Pein a neat little trick too!! :)**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and all those who favored my story! Kudos to you and please keep the reviews coming!!! Flames welcomed! **

**Just click this little button at the bottom and we can all be happy!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Let's get this party started!!!! Wow 20 chapters! That's a lot!! I think that the title Roulette would have been a better title then this! Seriously! Oh well. You'll understand why in the rest of this story. Better then "Silent Storm" which I think is dumb now…-sigh- I guess it's too late for that huh…Sorry, I'll stop rambling. **

**Warning****: Hang on to your seats! It's gonna get bumpy! **

**Disclaimer…If you haven't figured it out yet (takes deep breath)…GET HELP!**

Rai ran down that the hallway of the Hokage tower in Ame. She couldn't get over how great she felt. Her chakra levels felt unlimited and her body felt like a thousand pounds had been lifted off of her. Damn did she feel great! With a small joyful hop, she came to a stop at her destination.

She raised her hand to knock but sooner did it slid open to a chest. Blinking she looked up to meet a smug smirk and ringed eyes. "Rai, your chakra is everywhere…I didn't know you were so happy to see me."

Rai gave him a dry look before he chuckled and pulled her into a kiss that she melted into. Shortly after she pulled away. "Actually I was looking for Deidara's room…We were going to go train today."

Pein gave a single nod. "His room is on the third floor."

"Third floor from under us or the third floor from the ground?"

"…" Pein only smirked.

"Come on…tell meeee!"

"…Convince me."

Rai huffed and gave him a deep kiss that he immediately responded to. She pulled away and looked at him waiting for the answer.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…well?!"

"That's not convincing."

Rai's eyebrow twitched before a twisted smirk curled her lips. With hands on each of his shoulders, she forcefully pushed him into the hallway wall and crashed her lips onto his own while gripping his cloak in a fist and the other in his spiky locks. A leg elegantly wrapped around his waist, pushing him into the wall. His hands explored her body, one taking her thigh around him and the other wandering to her breast. Heat rolled off their bodies as they enjoyed their embrace but just as Pein started to take it farther, Rai pulled back and straightened her cloak out, earning a disappointed pout.

"What?" she said to the expression. "I think we can both agree that earned me an answer."

Pein chuckled and leaned down to kiss her before whispering against her lips, "Third from the floor."

Rai waited until he turned back to his office and closed the door before she started to skip happily down the hallway to the elevator. She had yet to figure out the building. It was larger then the one in Konoha…Let's face it. It was the biggest one she had ever been in. She shrugged. Must be because of his over sized ego…

While humming to herself, she pushed the button to the elevator and was welcomed with a ping and the doors opening. Not bothering with the buttons, she used her chakra to move the elevator to the third story floor before another ping greeted her to a new hallway.

"Shit! I forgot to ask him which one was Deidara's room!" She mentally screamed at her forgetfulness but pushed it aside. She refused to go back up there and "convince" the stoic man in telling her. Hell, she was a ninja and a damn good one. She'll find the homicidal bomber soon enough.

Speaking of which…what was that burning smell…? Looking down, clay spiders scurried towards her sandals in a crablike manner. Cyan eyes widened but before she could move the slightest, the triggered word echoed through the cracked door next to her… "Katsu."

BOOM!

Suddenly a scream left her lips as she was thrown back, but she twisted her body so she landed on her feet perfectly. Before either could utter another word, Deidara's ring glowed before Leader's voice rang through the soot filled hall. "If I catch one more bomb in this building you will wish Rai had never saved you in Konoha…" then it cut off, leaving the blonde pale and expressionless.

Rai on the other hand pointed a finger at his down trodden expression and snickered, holding her sides. "You got in trouble!!"

Shaking away the shock, he narrowed his eyes. "It's not funny!"

"Of course it is!"

"No it isn't, hm!"

"Not to you but from where I'm standing, it's hella funny!" Seeing that he wasn't getting in a better mood, she sobered and with a smile, she grabbed his hand and happily dragged him to the elevator.

"Hey Rai…." He started nervously.

"Hmm?"

"Could you let go of my hand, yeah?" he asked as they stepped into the doors of the elevator.

Rai cocked her head slightly. "Why? You never cared before and Konan knows that you and I are only friends…"

"…Uh. It's not Konan I'm worried about…Leader and you…are…um," he looked confused for a second, not sure how to ask how far they have went.

Rai shrugged it off. "Don't worry about him. You're my friend and holding hands is as far as we'll ever take it so relax. Besides," she said after a moment. "I wouldn't let him do anything to you."

This calmed him a bit. He knew that if Rai didn't like something, she would speak her mind until her voice was gone.

Only moments later did Rai eagerly drag Deidara out of the elevator then the front doors, passing two guards who bowed as they walked by, but suddenly, Rai was jerked off her feet as Deidara pulled her into the air before throwing clay under them that grew into a large bird. Rai landed behind Deidara with a "hmph" when it suddenly took to the air, nearly making Rai roll off. In her panic, she wrapped her arms around the back of Deidara before she was able to gain her balance. Deidara laughed at her predicament, but she only glared through her whipping hair as they traveled over Ame.

"So how was your travel here, yeah?" Deidara asked since he hadn't seen her since they where in River.

Rai shrugged, not taking her gaze from the moving ground under them. "Fine I guess…Have you heard from Kisame yet?"

Deidara shook his head as they past over the outside gate, soon flying over trees. "They should return today or tomorrow, un."

"Haha," she laughed. "We'll have to pull a prank on them when they return!"

Deidara grinned. "Like what, un?"

"I don't know…" She put a finger to her chin in thought. "Oh, we can paint their room bright pink!"

Deidara shook his head. "Kisame will skin us alive with Samehade, un."

"What do you care?"

"…Your right…I don't."

Rai grinned back and watched as they slowly descended into a small clearing in the forest. She didn't bother waiting until they landed before she jumped from the bird and into a hiding spot from Deidara.

"Hiding won't help you, yeah!" he called out after her. No answer came. Not that he was expecting one. Shaking his head, he stayed on his bird and let it take to the sky while looking for the kunoichi. The dark clouds threatened to rain on them and the wind began to pick up. No sun had been visible but then again it rarely was, making the shadows perfect places to hide.

Her chakra was completely hidden and not a hair of her was visible from where he hovered. "So that's how she wants to do it, un," he said under his breath and adjusted his gear over his eye. He searched tree after tree, bush after bush, but before he almost gave up, a soft, nearly unnoticeable rustle of leaves from a middle branch drew his attention. Looking back, he focused in on the leaves, waiting for her to move again…

An explosion of white and black bounded from the branch unexpectedly before striding up the tree after him. Deidara's eyes widened at the sudden body of fur but was too slow as Yuumei sank his claws into the bird, causing it to explode in a ear bleeding Boom! Deidara flipped off seconds before onto the safety of a nearby branch as Yuumei was thrown spiraling towards a tree, but just at the last second, he twisted to where he dug into the bark to keep from sliding any further down. Cloud covered the tree tops and the smell like fireworks polluted the air. Moments later, the cloud cleared to reveal two green eyes staring at Deidara from the side of the tree.

Deidara's famous crooked grin colored his face and he pulled a kunai out before leaping from branch to branch away from the now charging tiger. He knew that the tiger was indeed a talented hunter but he had to lose him any way that he could. One way being to back track. With this in mind, he leapt down a level of branches and spun to the opposite side of the tree, hoping that the fierce tiger wouldn't sense him. A loud creak of a branch followed shortly after and a chortling sound signaled Yuumei was in hunting mode before he leapt to the next, all thousand pounds of muscle flexing as it landed on the next branch.

Deidara allowed a sigh to escape him before he traced his steps back to the ideal clearing where he assumed Rai to be. Only moments later did he reach it, but he didn't give away his position just yet. Instead he hid in the shadows, hoping Rai would get confident and move. The wind had died down and there was hardly a breeze. Clouds still seemed to roll in but he didn't take notice.

He waited and waited for 30 seconds before he threw caution to the wind and stepped out a little to see if could sense her…What he hadn't planned was a loud ear aching squawk to signal his where abouts. Damn! He forgot about Karasu!!

Just like he predicted, Yuumei was on him in seconds and once again, he was running. He had to think of something to distract the fierce cat…Getting an idea, he molded a medium sized butterfly and let it flutter in the air, waiting to hover over the tiger.

Deidara took refuge in a near by bush, watching as his planned unraveled. Just as planned, Yuumei turned innocently into a kitten like behavior as he absent mindedly batted with an oversized paw at the butterfly. Quietly, he let go of the breath he was holding and turned around, only to meet the cold blade of a kunai.

"Clever trick," Rai said before slashing at Deidara. But instead of cloak or skin, clay splashed over the branch. _Damn a clone!_

A chuckle alerted her to Deidara a few branches above her, giving her time to dodge on coming senbons. She back flipped off her branch and landed on the ground in a crouch before looking back at Yuumei and Karasu for help. Neither of them noticed her as they chased after the dodging butterfly, a sweat drop forming on Rai. She rolled her eyes and did a horse hand seal. "If you're just going to play then you can do it somewhere else," she said and both poofed in a cloud back to their home, leaving Rai to dodge another clay bird. She jumped away and threw a kunai at it, making it detonate before reaching her. Deidara appeared behind her, but Rai just caught the leg aimed at her back. Both twisted in midair; dodging each blow that the other dealt, before Deidara flipped away.

"Let's see you dodge these, yeah," he said as he sent three more clay birds. Rai's eyes widened. These charging birds weren't his normal ones…These were much more compact and narrow built with thinner, longer wings and flatter body, making them easily reach blinding speeds.

"Shit," she muttered as she threw a chakra filled senbon at the closest, making it detonate before sending the senbon hurling back at her from the force. It lodged itself inches from her face.

But that was the last thing she was worried about. Two more were spiraling at her and she needed a plan…Thinking quickly, she back flipped over and over again before twisting in between two close trees. Like she planned, the birds hit the trees, making them splinter and fall through blinding clouds of soot. Like a whip, a few stray branches lashed at her back, making her stumble to the ground.

"Rai!" Deidara rushed to her side and desperately pulled the branches off of her form. "Rai hold on, yeah!"

What he met wasn't Rai, instead nothing. "…what?" he started in confusion, but by the time he realized what happened, Rai was already on him with her sword drawn. "It was a clone, un?!" he exclaimed as he dodged the blade.

Rai smirked. "Took you long enough!" Again she swung, but he jumped into a tree before sending what looked to be a clay ferret.

"…" Rai stared at it as it scurried along the branches before disappearing and appearing on a total different tree. "…the hell?!" She looked back to Deidara who grinned at her situation. "That's cheating! You know that is!"

"…No it's not, un," he teased as he casually leaned against the tree.

Rai growled out, not sure where the thing was at. The ferret was fast…He was smart…But he wasn't real…With this in mind, Rai grinned tauntingly at Deidara. "Lets see your pet last after this…" She pulled her sword in front of her and stabbed the ground. At first nothing happened, and right as Deidara was about to say this, a sudden wind picked up and raked through the trees. Lightning scourged from her blade and in one large shockwave, an explosion behind her at the top of a tree sounded.

Rai pulled her blade out and leaped away from the falling branch, but Deidara was on her in seconds. He sent a kick to her, sending her spinning to the ground with a gasp. He reached a hand down to pull her to her feet, but with her hilt, she jammed his ankle, making him fall.

That's when the wrestling began. They tumbled and twisted around each other; Rai grabbing the blonde from around the neck in a head lock, but he pulled her over the top easily. She landed with a "umph" just as Deidara jumped her. They stumbled and turned until finally, Deidara was under her. Rai wrapped her legs around his and his arms behind his back with him face down.

She grinned triumphantly. "Haha! I got you!"

"I'll get out of this, un. Just watch…" Deidara wiggled around from under her. Finally he stilled. "…Truce?"

Rai laughed at him and his pout. She knew that she had bruised his ego, but she wouldn't let it last. Suddenly a spark ran down her spine.

_Rai…Did you feel that?_

_Hai… _She stopped laughing and twisted Deidara around so that he was on his back. Rai leaned down so that their noses were only an inch apart and her long hair curtained around them. Deidara's face flushed. "R-rai…What are you doing, yeah?!"

"Shut up," she hissed; all playfulness gone. "Someone is watching us."

Deidara's face hardened. He knew what they had to do…lure the shinobi out. With a single nod, Rai released his hands and he soon spun their position around so that she was under him. Rai gave a cunning smirk. If they wanted a show, they were going to get one.

Deidara leaned down and softly kissed her lips, pretending that they were completely oblivious to the watcher. This was a trap that had never failed them or anyone else. The last thing you would do if you knew you were being watched was make out with a person…

Rai wrapped her arms around Deidara's neck; ignoring the stab in the back of her mind that this was wrong…It wasn't Pein. This was only for a trap.

"Are they still there, un," he whispered in her ear.

Rai closed her eyes and focused her chakra. "Yes…But there's more…"

"Can you tell where they are?"

"No. I just feel them…like fog…" She shifted slightly. "I don't like this at all…"

Deidara tensed. If Rai was worried then there was definitely something wrong…But what bothered him more was that he couldn't sense anything! He was going into this blind.

But they didn't have to wait long before their plan paid off as the sound of a pair of sandals landed behind them. Deidara sat up to look at the face, but a punch to the jaw sent him onto his shoulder, off of Rai, who snapped her fingers at the shinobi, sending a bright lightning bolt at them.

It hit its mark as the body hit a tree. Rai stood to her feet with Deidara next to her; her sword drawn and his hand filled with clay. Another person landed near them and another next to the silhouette of the man that was hit who stood to his feet. Deidara glared with a crooked smirk and wrapped an arm around Rai's waist, before carelessly tossing clay towards the three. He pulled Rai to him before jumping into the safety of a higher branch as an explosion echoed under them. The wind had started to pick up again at a faster rate and Rai desperately sent shockwave after shockwave through the trees in search of anything off.

Suddenly a shrill, "You bitch!" echoed through the trees and Rai spun around just in time to see a flurry of red before she was tackled to the ground. "Rai!" escaped Deidara as he tried to reach her outstretched hand, but Rai and the attacker were out of reach.

"Shit!" Rai exclaimed as she looked at her attacker to see it was none other then Karin. Before either could say anything, Rai landed hard on her back, creating a large crater that cracked the earth with the red-haired kunoichi on top of her.

Pain ripped at Rai as she tried to focus on her surroundings. In the distance, the distorted sounds of a fight rang around her and a weight lifted from her chest. She tried to blink back the blurred vision of the kunoichi that stood proudly over her like a young cat with its first kill. Her chest rose and fell slowly, trying to gain air as she looked at her crater. _Keh, it was like Sakura's punch…_Now she knew what Naruto felt…

"That's what you get for hitting my Sasuke-sama, bitch!" Karin exclaimed and lifted Rai up by the collar of her cloak. "And this is what you get when you cross me!" She threw Rai into a nearby tree, making her crumble onto the ground.

Pain stretched down her back, but she ignored it and slowly stood to her feet. A punch impaled her stomach making her spit out blood. Finally rich air entered her lungs and that was all that was needed. Karin stood over her hunched form with hands on her hip and a satisfied smile.

"Do you finally get it? Well?"

"…" Jade eyes flared to life as she stood straight and wiped the blood from her chin with the back of her hand. "Reverse checkmate, _bitch_," she said as she sent a round house kick into the unsuspecting kunoichi's jaw. Karin fell but immediately got back to her feet and attacked Rai.

But Rai was ready and waiting. The red-head pulled a kunai and slashed at Rai who ducked and started with hand seals that where so fast, neither could see. But Rai didn't have to see. With the last hand seal in place, she ducked under another attack and hit her palms on the ground, making lightning scorch around Karin and burning in whips at her skin.

Karin let out a scream as another lightning clashed against her leg, burning through the fabric against her skin. Looking to the source of the scream, Sasuke jumped away from his fight with Deidara and Suigetsu and down to the forest floor.

Out of the corner of Rai's eye did she see the Uchiha charging at her with a blade hot with lightning at his side. Her breath hitched but she rolled out from striking range and gripped her katana's hilt with both hands. No more then a second later was Sasuke at her with his katana before he brought it down at Rai, but she blocked not a second too soon before it bit into her skin. She was on her back, with their blades locked before Rai used her free hand to grip Sasuke's pant leg.

"I told you not to hurt her," he hissed out between clenched teeth. His chakra surged more, biting painfully at Rai's arm holding the sword. She winced slightly, but refused to show anything else.

"If that was true and you didn't want her hurt, you would have never allowed her to fight in the first place, bastard," she snarled back and sent a foot between his legs. Sasuke doubled over but recovered as Rai got to her feet.

From then on it was a deadly battle of lightning against lightning; each attack illuminating the frorest and trees. Rai back flipped away from another swing when a deafening boom racked her ear drums through the trees. She looked to the sound, knowing it was Deidara's art, but only smoke and fire glowed through 150 ft of trees.

"Pay attention," said the emotionless voice, before Rai was thrown into a tree. Lightning licked at her skin painfully, burning before it dissipated and the wind started to whip her hair wildly around her. She was getting pissed.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" she questioned as she wiped more blood off her chin.

Sasuke smirked and walked towards her. "In short, you are coming with me. But I'm not a fool and I know you won't come willingly."

"I'm not going with you forcing me either…"

Sasuke shook his head. "You don't get it." He finally reached where she stood against the tree. "You don't have a choice…You don't have a say…You no longer have freedom…."

Rai's glare faltered. "And you think that you will succeed? Think again."

"…Hn. Perhaps I'll convince you otherwise…" His Sharringan darkened and he leaned closer to her. "Maybe I can convince you to do something more then just come willingly…"

Rai stilled as he raised a hand to her face. She was in no position to fight with him so close and his Sharringan activated. It was like standing near a snake ready to strike. If she stayed still and didn't tempt it (and Kami was feeling generous) then it would drop its guard.

Sadly, Kami wasn't generous…

Her answer for help came in the form of something even worse…

"Sasuke…I'll take it from here."

Sasuke looked back with a glare to the man. "I have it taken care of."

"No, you don't. Your hormones are thinking for themselves," the man said as he started to approach. He came to a stop right behind Sasuke. "And I don't like it."

Rai stayed silent. She knew she was in it deep now…Where was Pein?!

"…" Sasuke said nothing as he stepped away from Rai.

The man smirked and gave a jerk of his head to where the now silent end of the forest lay waiting. "He's over there. You know what to do with him."

"Yeah…Kill him," Sasuke said with his back turned as he walked towards the trees.

"Change of plans," stated the man who stared at Sasuke's back. "He'll be coming too."

Sasuke stopped and looked over his shoulder, red eyes swirling with hidden emotion. "…Hn."

He disappeared into the quiet forest, leaving the man in the debris of shattered grounds and shredded, fallen trees.

Rai held her breath. Were they talking about Deidara? They had to be…There wasn't a single sound other then the wind and the now soft pittering of rain against leaves. She had to get away and help Dediara…

Before the man turned his attention back to her, she focused her chakra…

**********************************************************************

Pein sat on top of his balcony enjoying the strong breeze that enveloped him in its embrace and the sweet smell of rain. It calmed him, but not as much as Rai…

Thinking back, he allowed a chuckle. He had finally started to win her over…And all it took was to push past that barrier in her stubbornness. But perhaps it was the other way around…perhaps she was the victor being as she had captivated him so easily. She had been able to control her emotions longer then him…

No. He was God. He didn't have to control his emotions if he didn't want to.

But a sudden shock jabbed his neck painfully before disappearing. _What was that?_ Strange…it was his chakra…_Why?_

Never had he experienced that before…He shrugged it off. _It must be nothing…_

_******************************************************************************_

Madara turned back to the girl only to find her glaring heatedly at him with her kunai firmly gripped between two sweaty palms. "Rai…It's nice to see you're alright…"

"What the fuck do you want?!"

Crimson eyes flashed with hidden emotion. "Your temper is still as hot as ever…" he replied calmly.

Rai threw her kunai, but Madara dodged before flickering against her with his Sharringan spinning. Rai tried to look away but it was too late…he had caught her.

"Remember that you brought this on yourself," he said as he active his eyes to enter her mind…but it didn't work. There was a barrier that kept him out. Again he tried…Nothing.

A spark of rage entered him, but not long after a thought raced through. Something wasn't right and he needed to test his theory. He pulled a kunai out and jabbed Rai's shoulder, not missing her smirk before she disappeared in a cloud.

"…Clone," he growled out irritably. She must have switched when his back was turned…clever girl.

He searched for her chakra around the trees to find her racing towards Sasuke and the other two that were dealing with Deidara's body.

Summoning chakra to his feet, he darted after her.

*********************************************************************

Rain splattered down harder as the wind swung the branches back and forth, sweeping around the trees. Rai sensed the charging man gaining on her at unimaginable speed. Knowing that it was pointless to keep running, she landed on the ground and waited for the inevitable fight.

Not long after did Madara stop at the opposite end of her, both aware that a fight would arise soon.

Rai, with her back turned to Madara, dropped her empty kunai bag on the ground; it was useless now…The explosive notes were wet…and she knew that this wasn't going to end well. She might as well make her load lighter.

Madara then spoke, breaking the silence between them. "So you decided to stop running…"

Rai adjusted her black fingerless gloves and checked her katana to make sure she wouldn't have any trouble drawing it. Without turning she asked in a calm but firm voice, "What do you want from me?"

"Well," he started, she could hear his smirk. "You possess a talented bloodline that I wish to teach you...And I have a…_proposal_ that you may not want to pass out on…"

Rai turned slightly, knowing there was more to it, but her innocent curiosity growing.

"And who are you to…suggest anything that I may be interested in?"

The man's smirk grew. "I'm Uchiha Madara…And we'll get to know each other very well."

Rai drew her sword and turned completely to face him. He didn't draw a weapon but instead stood there with a hand in his pocket.

Neither made a move, both sizing each other up, or at least that's what it looked like Rai was doing. Inside she was having a battle.

_Let me taste his blood!_

_No! I'll take care of him without you!_

Jaci laughed darkly. _You don't understand do you?_

…

_The pretty orange haired man unsealed you…You are now able to go into fourth stage and you have no power over me._

Rai tensed and her breathing stilled. Jaci had always had a blood thirsty nature about him but for him to suggest something like that AND be against Madara—who he hated—this wasn't looking good for her. _Why? What do you mean?_

_You don't know about the powers that you possess now…but I do and I will kill this man today!_

Rai doubled over as her chakra exploded, making a whirlwind of green and white lightning spin and glow around her. The force lifted her to her toes and her hair whipped wildly around her. Slowly she felt herself fading into black as if she was sinking…drowning under the surface of reality. Into her mind. It felt like sleep…But like she was awake. Her chakra seemed non-existent and pain was gone…_What is this?_

_I'm going to take over for a little while_, said a deep voice.

Rai looked behind her. Jaci stood there with no emotion and hands calmly at his side. "What do you mean?"

_I told you that I will kill him today._

"I want my body back! Give me control!"

_No. _

On the outside, Madara watched in interest. He knew that she was losing control and it only meant that Pein had unsealed her after all…No matter. He had the Sharringan and Orochimaru's seal on her. She was as good as his.

Glowing haunting hazel eyes looked up to him and the chakra dispersed, sending her into attacking him. Blade drawn, she swung, sending chakra blades at him. He dodged the first few and blocked the last earning a glare as Rai flickered and appeared behind him. She swung again, but he blocked and pushed against her blade. Not suspecting the force behind it, she stumbled back but leapt out of reach of a fire attack.

Rai stood straight and pointed the tip of her katana at Madara before drawing a small circle in the air. As if paper, the tip seemed to draw an outline of bright green before it filled and glowed brighter then ever. In a blinding flash it bolted at Madara who barely managed to dodge, catching his sleeve on his left arm.

"Clever trick."

"You haven't seen anything yet," she said a voice not quite her own.

She summoned as much chakra as she could to her right hand and faced her palm to the wall, unaware that her curse mark had started to feed off of her hate, making her chakra grow darker. "From the heaven's skies and the dawn. You, Lightning Goddess, have seen wonders but only felt pain. Shed your light down to those who sin. Give me the power of the light to guide the evil away to Hell." Her hand began to glow a dark purple before she grazed it against her blade from hilt to tip. "Now die you son of a bitch," said a mixture between her voice and Jaci.

Madara's eyes widened. She hadn't learned to control all that power and if she went on with the attack then they could both die.

She swung her katana horizontally and all her chakra that she built up…all extra chakra from Jaci and the curse mark sent black chakra lightning spiraling in all directions for nearly 100 ft. An explosion up-rooted trees and dirt into a frenzy, pushing leaves away from the safety of their branches. Madara used a last minute jutsu but it was too late for Rai. She was thrown back into trees and trees, blood spurting from her wounds, before she finally crashed to a stop in a back braking crumble. She didn't move.

Debris fell along with the now pouring rain as Madara pulled himself from under the ground. Eyes widened as he examined the damage. He was shell-shocked. How was she able to focus that much chakra into a single attack? Very few could do that…She must have excellent chakra control…

Looking around, he saw a trail of destruction longer then the rest, signaling her position…

Rai slow allowed air to painfully enter her lungs. What had Jaci done?! She would have never went that far! Her body was on fire, but also strangely numb…like when you sit on your foot. In a few agonizingly slow tries she stumbled and reached to a full stand before heading towards the trees.

She trailed the sword behind her, dragging its tip through the mud. It felt heavy now. The sword. Far too heavy to lift, to wield properly. The whole of her right side ached, the weight of the weapon threatened to pull her arm that was already out of its socket. Even dragging it was difficult.

Rai turned and raised her eyes. Nobody was following her. Or so it seemed. The rain hung low and heavy. The few trees she had passed were all thin and twisted; their naked branches, reaching like skeletal fingers, were stark against the dark, clouded sky.

Walking backwards was no good. She halted and took a few slow, deep breaths. Her eyes were restless, darting here and there, scanning the marsh for her pursuers whether it was Madara or team Hebi…. She knew they were there.

"Deidara…" She had to find him. He was obviously hurt or something…she didn't want to think about it…Just get to him.

But her chakra was shaky, her mind was dizzy and Jaci had abandoned her into her own subconscious. She would have a strongly worded argument with him later…Would that be arguing with her self? He was a spirit, but in her head…What the HELL was she thinking?! She had to try and help Deidara…

"Rai…" drawled out a voice tauntingly a small distance away…Not enough to be considered as close, but was still too close for Rai. Her eyes found a small hole in the trunk of a tree that she squeezed into. She tried to hide her chakra and still keep an eye out without being seen and was silently grateful that there was some comfort from the freezing rain.

She stayed crouched, not saying a word as sandals walked right near her spot. "Hiding now are we?" She could hear his smirk even through the pounding of the rain. "Come out come out…" he chuckled…"Where ever you…are!"

He bent down and pulled Rai out effortlessly as she struggled against him. But she stilled as she was twisted so that she was in an embrace. Black lined her vision as warmth engulfed her. She tried to struggle but she had no more strength from Jaci.

"Sshhh…Rai," he cooed in her ear. "You're freezing."

"L-let go," she whispered darkly at him, but her eyelids grew heavier with each moment. Madara only wrapped his cloak around her, making it worse and making her anger grow. She put a hand to his chest and pushed chakra in, making him wince and step away from the pain, nearly making her fall to the ground before he caught her.

"That was rude," he said nonchalantly.

"Screw off," she tried to push away, but he pulled her head up to face him.

"You should take a rest…" Crimson eyes spun, leaving Rai to the darkness as she slumped into his arms, willingly…Again the drowning feeling washed over her as she cracked her eyes open once more to gaze at the rain and the man that held her. She slipped away into the darkness, wondering if perhaps Pei was there…

Lips touched hers gently…"Time to go to your new home…Time for a new beginning…"

**Mwahahaahaaa!!! Stupid Cliffy's! Sorry! Don't hate me! I hope you liked this chapter! It took me a while and I wanted to add more but I didn't want to confuse anyone…now Rai and Deidara are taken away and Pein will surely be pissed. Told ya it was gonna get good and I think it was worth the wait! Anyway I'll update soon but only if I get some great reviews (OR flames). **

**Thank you to all that reviewed and Fav!!!**

**Please review!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yay!! Chapter 21!! That's my favorite/lucky number if you didn't know by my name! I'll have to make this chapter BAD ASS!!!**

**Anyway this is going to be a…--what's the word--…intense chapter. May get a bit graphic just to warn you…Soooo Yeah…I know how much most of you want me to shut up and start already so here we go!**

**Disclaimer…You know that I only own Rai and don't forget it! Hehe :3**

Rain poured down in thick sheets that fogged the two shinobi's vision as they made their way through the busy city life in Ame. No one seemed affected by the raging storm crashing over head.

With Samehada lunged over his shoulder and heavy steps, Kisame dragged his feet through the muddy streets. His face was screwed into a sour expression and his spiky blue hair hung lopsided from the pouring rain. Zetsu carried on beside him as they stalked down the streets filled with missing-nin,. They didn't seem to mind the rain which only pissed Kisame off more.

Just because he was much like a shark didn't mean that he enjoyed water splashing down on him with a freezing wind and lightning stretching the skies after him. The wind wrapped around both shinobi, shifting the rain to run down the opening of their cloaks. Zetsu ignored it and continued towards the tower while Kisame cursed under his breath and tightened his cloak around him. Now he wished that he hadn't left his hat (don't remember what it's called) back at the campsite…

They had returned empty handed…no leads…no info…no Orochimaru…and no Sake! Zetsu had lost Orochimaru's trail shortly after he had left, but luckily for Kisame, Itachi and the others had already departed by the time Zetsu returned.

Kisame let his mind wonder to what Itachi had said. Rai obviously was important somehow but what would Madara want with her? What were his plans?

He shook his head, sending rain out of his face before it returned to dripping into his eyes. What ever Madara wanted, he could get Deidara and Hidan to help keep Rai safe.

"Hmm…" Zetsu hummed to himself. Kisame glanced over at him through the rain.

"What," he asked gruffly. Being paired with Zetsu wasn't the best gig in the world. At least Itachi would communicate at some point, no matter how small it was.

"We seem to have a welcome home…**Or not so welcoming**…"

Kisame looked back to the tower that they were nearing and squinted through the down fall. Sure enough, there were four cloaked figures at the entrance.

"Some thing's up," he said more to himself. As he got closer he was able to define the bodies. In the back, the tallest figure was no doubt Kakuzu with Hidan's smaller frame next to him with the three crescent scythe at his hip. Konan stood tall next to Pein who alone looked terrifying. The rain framed him with darkness that only highlighted his dark aura that poisonously rolled off in deep waves. His arms were crossed of his chest and eyes closed as they approached them.

"What's going on?" Kisame looked around. "Where's Deidara and Rai?"

There was a tense silence that answered. Konan shifted her weight onto her other foot. "They've been missing...Earlier this morning they left to train and…"

"We haven't seen 'em since," Hidan finished. He pushed off the side of the building and tossed his scythe over his shoulder, stepping to Kisame. His cloak hung open like always with his necklace shining against his sleek, wet chest, acting as if the rain didn't bother him.

"Deidara and Rai?" Kisame unconsciously tightened his grip on his hilt.

"Yeah and that's not all…" Kakuzu added grimly.

"…"

"Team Hebi had left too. Not to mention Madara."

"What? You mean they left the organization?" Kisame looked around. "Deidara and Rai wouldn't have left—I know it."

Pein looked up to Kisame and Zetsu with cold dark eyes. "Madara has taken them."

Everyone turned there heads to Pein. "What makes you say that?" Konan asked.

"I went to the forest and there was a fight…Or many fights judging by the wide range of destruction."

"When were you going to mention that?" Konan asked heatedly.

"I just did." His tone was nothing short of hostile.

She stayed silent.

"I have reason to believe that Madara had taken them and convinced Team Hebi to assist."

"Well it's safe to say that they never took much thought into the whole "in Akatsuki till death" deal, did they?" Kakuzu asked.

"So it would seem," Zetsu agreed.

"Madara must have promised them that they would live if they joined him."

Konan looked to Kakuzu. "And that was their mistake."

"We will instruct them on why we are the killers we are." Pein stated darkly.

"So you're saying it's time to fucking cut some heads?" Hidan grinned blood thirstily.

Pein turned his gaze to the white-haired man. "That is exactly what I'm saying." He turned back to the group. "Get anything you need ready…We leave in ten minutes…"

*****************************************************************

A light flashed on as a tall man walked casually into the bathroom; the door left open…There was no need to close it. No need at all. He grinned.

Black slacks on with a holster to his right thigh, he walked to the sink shirtless. It was a decent size bathroom. A single sink lined with granite black and grey tile with matching floors. A large shower stood off to the side, connecting to a long wide mirror that pointed the reflection to the outside bedroom. Looking into the reflection, the man shook his head with a smile.

Black hair framed his face with a slight lopsidedness that was the affect of a good nights sleep. Opening a drawer, he pulled out a razor and after rubbing cream over his chin and jaw, he began his--what he felt was a ritual of his normal mornings. He had been doing this for decades after all. Raking the blade across his left jaw line, he let his eyes wonder to the reflection. The mirror shined back with the view of his bedroom. A dark mahogany bed frame was layered in dark satin sheets. But that was irrelevant. What caught his attention was the object that had been on his mind. White and black locks curled across the pillows. The sleeping kunoichi lay on her back with slightly furrowed brows and a crease across her forehead. No doubt she was sore from her fight…

Madara paused and let his hand fall to the counter, keeping his eyes on the girl. She was a keeper that was for sure. Her small frame and fiery personality was addicting to the cunning Uchiha. And the dress that he had picked out for her that she had on now wasn't helping him either. A black spaghetti strap dress clung to her curves that rolled to her knees with a split on either side that reached to her upper thigh.

He turned back to the sink and twisted the knob, letting warm water rush out while he bent down to wash his face. Splashing water into his onyx locks, he sat up and pulled a towel across the counter to dry his face.

A sudden sharp movement drew his attention to the reflection once again. Confused blue met cunning crimson from the doorway.

"Ah…You're awake," he greeted without turning.

"…"

Madara chuckled and turned the facet off. "Are you at a lost for words?"

"…" Glare.

Madara didn't say anything as he reached for a tooth brush and tooth paste. Never taking his eyes off of Rai who stared back warily.

Rai took this time to quickly analyze her situation. Her chakra wasn't cut off—much to her surprise…then again it was pointless seeing as she nearly had unlimited supply. Her wounds were healed to perfection, but that didn't take the ache from her once broken bones. No doubt there were still a few bruises.

She turned her attention back to the room. She was sitting in a large king size bed with thick sheets. No window in the room but instead there was a desk with multiple scrolls scattered across the top. What surprised her was that instead of normal walls, they where made from stone…Were they in a cave…perhaps in an abandoned castle...underground? A door, normal wood, protruded from the dark walls opposite of her. Out of the corner of her eye, she looked back to Madara who was rinsing his mouth now, two crimson eyes staring back.

Again her eyes wondered helplessly to the door. Would she be able to make a run?

Of course…

But could she get away?

…She'd find a way…

"Don't think you can escape," he said as if reading her mind.

"Fuck off!"

Madara turned and chuckled. "I see you're not too happy about your situation."

"…Is it really that obvious?" she asked in mocking.

Madara ignored her and walked to the door frame between the bathroom and bedroom. Crossing his arms, he leaned against it and looked Rai up and down. "What—no questions?"

"And what were you expecting?"

"Where am I, what do you want, why am I here, let me go…those types are normally what I would hear…"

"…Why don't you just explain and we'll skip the questions…"

Madara seemed to ponder it for a moment. "Perhaps so…" He pushed off the wall and walked to the side of the bed. Rai stiffened but refused to move away. Madara stopped at the edge, only two feet distance from her and kneeled next to her so that he was level. "You are here to assist me."

"Oh really? In what?"

"Many things, one being as to serve against the war."

"War?" Rai's eyebrows furrowed.

Madara grinned, crimson eyes gleaming. "There is a war starting soon; against Sound and Konoha. It's definitely going to be a victory on our part and after that…we will see what else."

"…" Rai shook her head. "What do you have against Konoha?"

"That, love, is a story for another time," he calmly said.

There was a nervous silence between them before something dawned on Rai. "Oh I do have one question…Why the HELL am I in a dress?!"

"It looks beautiful on you…"

"That doesn't answer my question."

Madara sat forward a little towards Rai who tensed. "I can't have the Uchiha Mistress running around in dirty clothes, now can I?"

Rai blinked. "…W-what?"

The man chuckled and stood to his feet before slowly…hesitantly raising a hand to touch Rai's cheek. Rai turned her cheek at his touch, but couldn't manage a glare through her shock. "You will serve your purpose in the war and then take your place as my wife…"

"Bullshit!"

Madara turned around, ignoring her outburst and put a black shirt on over his toned chest. "Sorry to bring you the bad news but you don't have a choice."

Rai angrily jumped to her feet. "I won't help you in the war and I sure as hell won't marry _you!"_

"What ever you say…" he taunted.

Rai's nostrils flared. "I will never help you with anything as long as I have life in me," she hissed out quietly.

Madara walked towards the door but stopped. "If that's so then perhaps you really aren't any use to me except for the war….I suppose I could let the others take care of you. I'm sure you could be some use to them."

"I'd kill them as soon as I got the chance."

Madara ignored her and pretended to ponder. "Of course, Sasuke is the only one who has a girl and even he has expressed an interest in you."

Rai's glare lessoned and a small flicker of un-ease flashed over her face, but she quickly recovered.

"I'm sure that is quite the compliment to you, isn't it Rai? Kabuto, Suigetsu, Sasuke…Not to mention multiple other shinobi here in the base. Does that excite you, Rai?"

Rai's glare intensified 10 fold but it came with wariness. "Honestly it makes me sick."

"Yes, they are unworthy of you…"

"…" Rai said nothing as haunting thoughts flooded her. The last thing she wanted was to be anywhere near Sasuke let alone any other man. Thoughts from her past tried to resurface, but she pushed them away.

Madara waited for her to retort but when she didn't, he stepped forward till he was to her. "Stay away," she warned. Rai stepped back till the back of her legs were against the bed.

He ignored her and looked at her calmly in the eyes. "What do you think of me wanting you?"

Rai's eyes flashed green and she flexed her fingers. "Fuck you? Yeah right! I'd rather be a fucking sacrifice to Jashin!"

Madara frowned. "Be careful with your words Rai."

Rai ignored him. "I'll tell you one thing though. I wouldn't expect you to understand what I want. Only Pein would know."

"Be careful with your words…" he said in a deeper voice.

_Stop while you're ahead, kid._

Rai knew that if Jaci was backing away from a fight then it was serious…But to hell with it! "Pein is more of a man then you could ever be and you know it!"

"If I hear _his_ name from your lips ever again, I guarantee you will wish you were dead," he snarled out.

Rai's voice quieted to a daring whisper. "Do it then."

Madara's crimson eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't tempt me."

Rai stared at him defiantly. But with her resolve, she used her speed and thief abilities to steal a kunai from his pouch before trying to stab him. He caught it like expected and twisted her wrist painfully, making her drop to kunai and swept her feet from under her making her land on her back with him above her.

Rai winced from the pain that shot through her spine. Maybe she wasn't healed as much as she thought. The ache grew, making her arch her chest upwards as her breath hitch. Madara growled softly at how tempting she was to him then. "G-go ahead—Kill me!"

"Stop acting childish, Rai."

"What's wrong? Afraid that if you kill me then you won't have anything to fuck once I'm dead?"

Madara leaned forward. "That's not the problem at all, love. There are more affective ways to get what I want…"

"Oh, how could I forget your Sharringan," she said heatedly.

The man's chakra suffocated her as it intensified. "When you have medics like Kabuto, you can literally kill someone and resurrect them as long as it is in a two minute time frame. All I would have to do is lend you to him for what ever he would want on occasion."

Rai stayed silent. She had gone to far…

"There are things that I can do that would put Hidan to shame…I wonder how Shintaro would feel to die a few times only to be resurrected…" he taunted darkly. Rai's glare and all hostility vanished.

"…N-no…you…—leave him out of this."

Crimson eyes turned scarlet with burning desire…whether it was from bloodlust or something else, Rai didn't know. He dipped his face to the crook of her neck. "I can see the fear in his eyes now…And to think that Orochimaru had tried to kill him…"

Rai stilled.

"I'm sure Orochimaru would love to have his fun with the boy too."

Rai could feel the heat from the man rolling off of him, but she felt so cold.

"Then we could get Sasuke's old team 7…I heard that you were acquainted with them," he nipped her neck, and she struggled under him. "They would be next…"

"Stop…Let go…."

"And if you still refuse me…" He pushed against her and nipped her tender neck once hard before looking to meet her eyes. "I'll kill Pein right in front of you…"

"…" Rai turned her head to look away, refusing to meet his eyes.

"I think I might enjoy that." He pulled her face to look back at him. "You now belong to me and only me.…"

Rai felt his excitement against her leg, making her want to dash towards the door. She would get a way…She would. No matter what she would get away from here… "Are you going to rape me? Is that what a strong man like you has to do?"

"Hmm you still have fire in you?"

"You won't break me…"

"If you refuse me," he leaned close to her face. "Then I won't have a seconds thought on taking you by force."

Rai tried to swallow as the room seemed to darken. Her throat went dry and the hair on the back of her neck rose.

Madara smirked and got off of her before walking back to the door. "As I said before, be careful with your words…"

Rai stood to her feet as well, slightly shaken, with a small fire in her eyes, keeping the fear away from conquering her resolve. "Wait…Wh…what did you do to Deidara?" she asked slowly.

"He's alive…for now…"

"What do you mean for now?" Thoughts about Madara torturing him because of her flooded her mind.

"….I'll bring you back something to eat when I return…" He opened the door and looked back at the kunoichi. "Don't try to escape."

"And if I do?"

"I wouldn't recommend it."

**********************************************************************

Kisame, followed by Zetsu, walked out to gather a few branches for the fire. It had been a hard days travel for them seeing as they had just returned from a mission that morning…Not to mention that Pein and Konan had kept them running to try and find a lead.

Why did he have to be paired with Zetsu?! The plant was a fucking marathon runner and Kisame had to keep pumping chakra from Samehada to keep up…He shrugged. He'll make up for it in the shinobi he was going to kill as soon as they caught up. The only thing was, though, was that Zetsu hadn't found a single trail. Not a real one at least. Team Hebi and Madara were being careful and had made many dead ends to throw them off.

They better hope that Kisame didn't get a hold of them when they made it…Or better yet Pein.

The man was completely silent, like normal, but there was hostility in his aura that everyone knew not to go near in fear that they would feel his wrath…_Shit that's a good description._

Konan wasn't her usual sarcastic self either. She actually seemed…worried.

He shook his head. What was really on his mind was what Itachi had said. To think that the fate of the Shinobi Nations where in his hands…and he blew it before he had a chance…Oh he was going to burn when Itachi found out…

But he knew that they needed Itachi on this one. Even though Konoha wasn't their ally they needed to know they were in danger, but how could Kisame tell them? He could sneak out tonight…yeah that's what he would do…But the only way he could do that was if Zetsu helped…But if Zetsu and Kisame where gone then it would look suspiscious. Pein couldn't find out about Itachi or Hell would rise for sure…

Then an idea came to him!

Zetsu could go out to find "food"…when in reality he would be going to Konoha to send a message. That would work! After all Zetsu would be able to keep a secret and he was fond of Rai…

Kisame stopped un front of Zetsu and a cheerful smile curled his lips as he mentally did a victory dance in his head. Boy was he a genius!

Zetsu sweat dropped at Kisame's sudden cheerfulness and took a few steps away before walking back to camp, deciding it was best not to question it…or know, for that matter.

"Hey Zeeetttssuuu…." Kisame drawled out, making Zetsu suddenly wish he was miles away.

"….What?"

Kisame's smile grew. "I have a favor to ask…"

*******************************************************************************

Rai scrambled around the room, looking for hidden weapons, but she came empty handed. The man was smart in not allowing her access to a weapon.

She growled out and sat on the edge of the bed. She was trapped…No way around that statement. Even things that could be used as weapons were hidden. Like his razor…She had tried to open the damn drawer and apparently he placed a seal on it too just like the door. If this was just a bedroom then she'd hate to see the prison cells…They must have padded cells with the stupid vests…Rai chuckled dryly at her attempt at a joke. Something told her that she'd find out soon enough.

Going back to her escape plan, she wasn't sure if she was in a cave or under ground or what, so blowing a hole through the wall wasn't smart. It would just crumble down on top of her.

But if by chance it didn't then it would only alert the guards and their brothers to where she was…Damn.

What had she gotten herself into?!

Her mind wandered to what Madara had said. Would he really kill all her friends? She scoffed. Duh. Stupid question. She allowed her fierce expression to drop; a sadness shadowed her features.

Pein. She missed him. Would he come after her? Would he think that she ran away? Would he hate her for being so weak? After all she had to be saved by him many times already…Sasuke, Kabuto…AND it was Kabuto who saved her too! Damn she _was_ weak!

She growled again and threw herself back onto the bed and laid with her arms out and staring at the black ceiling. How was she going to make it out of this one? There had to be a way and she knew it. But the more she came to realize that she was being held by some of the strongest shinobi, the more the chances seemed to dim.

She would find a way and she would save Deidara.

But that puzzled her as well. What did they want with Deidara? Was he okay? Where they torturing him right now? ……Was he here because of her?

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Madara. Rai sat up with her heated glare and her chakra ready incase she found a way to escape. She blinked once when she saw the tray of food and then the glare returned at the sight of a second tray.

He was actually going to sit and eat with her?

Now he wanted to spend time with her…scoff. Great. The man wore his usual cunning grin that Rai hated so much as she watched him walk towards the bed.

_I can take him now…He didn't lock the door so I could take him by surprise… _

_Good luck with that…I'm sure you already forgot about what he said he would do if you defy him…_

Rai flinched slightly at the fact and she felt her glare melt, but she subtly turned her head away, hoping Madara didn't notice.

But nothing was subtle to the Uchiha. He sat down at the edge next to Rai who refused to give him the satisfaction of her moving away. He handed her the tray of food, but she refused to take it.

A perfect eyebrow rose. "What's the matter, love?"

"…I'm not hungry."

"You're going to have to eat at some point."

"Normally I would agree but I don't plan on staying here long."

Madara chuckled. "You plan to escape? You won't get ten feet down the hall."

Rai said nothing and glared.

This time Madara sighed and set the tray next to her while he took a bite of his food. Rai helplessly looked down at her food, knowing that she was in fact starving, but she curiously wondered what he had brought.

Suddenly she wished she never looked…

"You really should try this Bakudon…It's very good," he smirked.

Rai stared at the food…Damn she was hungry….And it was her favorite…

_Come on, Rai…Would Naruto turn this down if it was Ramen_?.......Stupid question number two for the day. Scoff. _No he wouldn't turn it down. _

Madara watched her with interest. She was a stubborn and prideful woman…but everyone had a weakness…

What if she had a small bite? That wouldn't count as giving in…How long has it been since she had eaten? A few days it seemed.

As if on cue her stomach growled.

Madara grinned and held up one of his own with his chopstick to her mouth. Rai blinked and pushed his hand away. "I told you I'm not hungry."

"Take a bite and then tell me that and I'll leave you alone."

"No."

He raised an eyebrow. "Then we'll be spending a lot more time together."

This time, Rai's eyebrow twitched. "Fine."

She reached for her food tray but Madara took it away. "What the hell?!"

Her answer was his chopstick and bakudon towards her lips. "I said a bite…"

"I can feed myself."

"I'm sure you can."

"Then let me—"

"No…"

Rai knew that he was as stubborn as her. He wasn't going to back down. She slowly opened her mouth and took the food off the chopsticks, missing how Crimson eyes burned Scarlet.

She didn't meet his gaze as she rolled the spicy food over her tongue, savoring the taste….Damn! It was the best that she had ever tasted…

"So? How was it?"

"I've had better," she lied.

Madara chuckled and took another bite. "I doubt it."

Rai glared. But through her glare she studied him. He was relaxed, slightly hunched comfortably and was eating. He seemed to be in thought, but wasn't too worried about Rai. No constant eye contact or glances from the corner of his eye…

Rai picked up a chopstick from her tray, pretending to eat, but with a twist of the wooden utensil, she brought it across Madara's face.

Sadly he had been expecting an attack and dodged effortlessly. Rai was surprised but followed up with a lightning flash that blinded the man temporarily while she made a mad dash towards the door.

She slammed the door open, not bothering to lock it; no doubt the man knew how to open it from the inside. She used her chakra to sprint down the right side of the hall, having no idea where she was going. The hall was larger then expected and filled with many doors.

I have to hide…She knew that Madara would expect her to just run for it. She had to out smart him. She slid to a stop at the next door and tried to open it…Locked. She rushed to the next after looking to see if Madara was following. She felt his angry chakra from the room.

He was coming for her.

She tried to open the door and luckily it gave in to her silent plea.

She did all that she could to hide her chakra and quietly close the door before hiding behind a couch in the bedroom.

An angry chakra signature started to travel down the hallway where she was moments before. Closer and closer it got to her door and she held her breath as if waiting for Satin himself to come strolling in at any moment.

Slowly, agonizingly, he walked calmly past the door, but Rai didn't trust him. Instead she waited a full five minutes after before she decided to go out. All she had to do was find Deidara…Then who cared if they blew a hole through the wall. At least they would be out.

Rai walked to the door and slowly opened it a crack as she peered and eye out to see. Empty hall.

Good. She opened it the rest and slowly glanced around. She would have to be careful with this one.

Rai didn't waste anytime putting a hedge on as a Sound-nin; hoping that she was right about her location. Looking back on what Madara had said, she remembered that he had talked about a base and a war against Konoha and Sound…

Half her face was covered and she was as tall as Ibiki with the same type of forehead protector and long tan clothes with an empty holster on her left thigh. Like Ibiki said, when doing a hedge, make it as opposite from you as possible.

Casually, she walked down the hall as if this was her normal routine. But two new chakra's stopped her from behind.

_Are thinking about what I think you are?_

_Yup. _She needed to find Deidara and these two could help her. Turning around, she backtracked to the left side and passed Madara's room. A few doors down and there was a hallway to the left that she took. Luckily that was where the two others were. And to top it off, they were sound-nin too! Things were looking up for our kunoichi.

"Oi, you two!" she said in a gruff voice.

Both men turned and looked at her. "What is it?"

Rai walked up to them casually until she reached them. "Master Uchiha said to bring the Akatsuki to him in his room," she lied while pointing a thumb over her shoulder towards the hall with the rooms.

Both men exchanged glances. "Why us?"

"Orders are orders. So are we going or what?"

Again they looked to each other before they gave a nod and walked down the hall. Rai followed behind with her arms over her broad chest.

After two minutes of turning through halls, they started to head down stairs to a lower level. Rai memorized the halls as best as she could and kept an eye on anything that could give her a clue on where they were at. She knew enough now that to say they weren't underground.

Coming off of the stairs, she paused and looked around. There were cells everywhere …some empty, others full of people and everything in between. Some healthy, others older, and many ill and sick.

A hand suddenly gripped her lower pant leg, making Rai look down to see a five year old boy desperately holding on. "P-p-please, Mr….My mommy…S-s-she ain't wakn' up…Why w-won't she wake up? Mr…..P-please wake her up…I'm scared."

Rai held back a sympathetic look and jerked her pant leg away when she felt the two eyes on her. "Shut up, kid." She said gruffly, but it was killing her on the inside. The child only watched as Rai followed the others on to the cells. What kind of monsters would do this?!

"Lord Orochimaru will have a lot more experiments by the end of the war," said one of the men with a sick grin.

"I can't wait. We'll be able to dump some of these people out and get some new ones…"

Rai stayed silent. Sot these people where experiments? "What does he plan to do with the Akatsuki?"

"Eh? He plans to kill him I guess…He said something about having the whole collection of the members after they try to save the bomber," the first replied.

"Don't forget the girl. The rest are looking for her too." The second added.

_They're coming to save us?_ Rai shook it from her mind. She would get them out themselves and then they could put an end to it.

Finally the two stopped where a third guard was. "We're taking the Akatsuki to Master Uchiha."

The third man nodded and turned to unlock the door. Rai took this time to knock out the two.

Hearing the two thuds, the third unlocked the door and turned only to a meet a fist before joining the two unconscious bodies.

Rai dispelled her hedge and carefully stepped over them and opened the door. A single shaft of light beamed across the prison floor into the dark room like an accusing finger. The kinoichi held back a gasp at the sight before her.

Chained by his wrists and his throat was Deidara. His cloak was tattered and torn, leaving barely anything over his half naked chest. His pants weren't in any better condition as they hung to his knees with strips of dried blood. His golden blonde locks where down and matted with sweat and crusty blood, and at his feet was pieces of his scope that was over his eye.

Rai stepped forward and quietly whispered his name. He didn't stir. Another step and a whisper…nothing.

Rai began to panic and rushed to him. With a hand to his beaten and bruised, naked chest, she lifter her other hand to his cheek. "Deidara…wake up, it's me." She patted his cheek softly to wake him. "Deidara it's Rai...Please wake up."

Deep in the pit of her stomach she got a bad feeling but ignored it. "Deidara—wake up, please."

Finally he stirred and a soft groan left his lips. Opening an eye and another that was swollen, he looked up. "Rai…" His voice was coarse like it was unused.

"Sshhh. We're getting out of here." She went to work on the chains.

"Are you okay, hm? ….Are you hurt?" he asked slowly.

"I'm fine…" She paused and looked him in the eyes. "Are you ok?"

He did all he could to manage a grin and Rai saw a tooth missing in the back of his mouth. "They'll need to do more then that to keep me down."

Rai forced a grin, though she was worried about Deidara. "Hell yeah."

With one last lightning, the chains gave away, leaving Deidara, with a grunt, to slump over Rai who caught him. She really wished she wasn't in a dress. "Don't worry. We'll be out of here in no time…"

"Is that so?"

Rai and Deidara froze. Both pairs of eyes looked to the door way to see a grinning Madara blocking their only way out.

Rai bit her bottom lip. They where in trouble now…The only thing was that she knew she had passed the line….

This wasn't good.

"Rai…I told you not to try and escape…." Madara stalked into the room and closed the door behind him but not before Rai caught site of two shinobi and a red head kunoichi.

A small, dim light switched on, that blinded Deidara's sensitive eyes. Rai shifted her weight so that she was in between Deidara and Madara.

"You knew I would have tried…"

"Only if you were foolish enough."

"…So it was a trap?"

He grinned.

Rai's eyebrows furrowed as she came to the realization. "You let me escape…Then you followed me here…"

He clapped his hands as if she answered the right question. "Bravo…Now we can get to your first lesson." He stepped forward and Rai stood her ground, though after another step, she took one back.

He stopped short of her and held out his hand. "Come now love…unless you want to make it worse for you."

"…" Rai swallowed. What were her options? She could try and fight her way out, but hell she couldn't even get this far without him following…And Dediara was in no shape to run, much less fight.

Swallowing she looked back at Deidara who switched back and forth between the two, not sure what was going on.

Rai managed one last small smile and turned back to Madara before stepping to him.

Deidara's eye widened. What was happening? What had Madara done or told Rai to make her give in? Was she doing it for his own safety? His lips thinned. He knew that was why she was going along with it. She was protecting him.

Looking back at the satisfied smirk that Madara wore only conformed it. Before Rai reached his outstretched hand, Deidara pushed in between them and punched Madara in the jaw, making the Uchiha stumble back.

The man stood straight and wiped a small trickle of blood from his lip before scarlet eyes pierced Deidara through the dim room. Rai stood too shocked to move…She was trying to keep Deidara from getting hurt anymore and he was doing the opposite. A punch returned to the rebellious blonde, knocking him to the ground followed by a reign of blows to his ribs by the angry Uchiha.

"Stop!" Rai tried to get in between the two men, but Madara stayed merciless. Rai's eyes narrowed and she did a quick hand seal before striking Madara with a dark blue lightning.

The man was knocked into the wall but stood up as if it was nothing. Rai kneeled next to Deidara and she helped him to his knees.

"Rai…run," Deidara said in between spitting blood out to the cold floor.

"No. Just don't move too much."

Before she could help him anymore, she was jerked off her feet and slammed into the wall. A short yell escaped her but was silenced by lips. A tongue passed her lips and explored her moist cavern before pulling back, satisfied that Rai hadn't struggled. Of course she didn't return the kiss, but small steps were needed to tame a wild animal.

"I hope you're ready for this," he whispered on her lips.

Rai struggled to push him away. If Deidara was in better condition she would fry the asshole that was against her now…but she didn't want him to get any angrier.

Before she could get him away, she locked eyes with him…Big mistake.

Sharringan eyes started to spin and both knew it was too late to stop it.

Deidara got to his knees and looked to Rai and Madara on the other side of the prison room.

Rai's bright jade eyes dimmed to half-lidded light grey. Her struggles stopped and a calm expression covered her fiery features.

"Rai…" Deidara said quietly.

Grey eyes shifted to him and Madara stood back to allow Rai to move. When she didn't step away, Madara chuckled darkly and handed her a kunai from his pouch. She looked to it emotionlessly and took it...

Deidara couldn't be more confused. What was going on? What was happening to Rai?

Madara took a step back from her and looked to Deidara with a secret, blood thirsty gleam. "Kill him."

************************************************************************************

Rai stood in her subconscious and watched on helplessly. "Kill him" echoed through her very soul, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop her body from walking towards the kneeling Deidara.

"Stop! Stop this!" she yelled inside.

A dark chuckle behind her alerted her to the new guest. Looking back she glared with a snarl at Madara who stood with hands in pocket.

"What the fuck?! Why are you here?! GET out and STOP this!"

"You have no authority over me."

Rai said nothing at first but Jaci appeared in his form behind Madara. "This is her mind. You have no right to be in here."

Madara didn't say anything to the new presence. "Nice to see you too Jaci."

**********************************************************************

"Rai…What are you doing, un?" Deidara asked nervously. Was she really going to kill him? Was it a trick?

The kunoichi said nothing and raised the kunai in the air above her head….

**********************************************************************

"What do you want?!" she yelled to Madara who walked to her.

"I don't think you want to listen to me."

Rai tried to focus back on trying to stop herself from killing Dediara. Nothing. "P-please! I-I will listen…"

Madara smirked darkly that made her skin crawl. "You will willingly start your training with me tomorrow…No arguments." Of course he wanted much more then this but he needed to take it slow…contain himself.

Rai looked back to Dediara. "Fine."

"And no more escaping."

Rai returned her gaze, "…Fine."

****************************************************************

Deidara clenched his eyes as the kunai came down, but a clang to the ground followed by a thud made him look back.

Rai was a little bit away from Deidara on her knees with her arms wrapped around her shaking shoulders as a few tears fell from her dirt covered cheeks.

Deidara looked back to see the approaching Madara who wore a satisfied grin.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Dei…Please forg-give me…" she whimpered above a whisper.

Deidara gave her a sad look. "It's ok, Rai…We'll still get out, yeah. I'll think of a way."

Madara stopped above them. "Come, love…"

Rai looked to the hand that was given to her and she glared but took it anyway. She had to cooperate to keep Deidara safe.

"If you hurt her, you piece of shit, then I'll kill you myself," Deidara growled to Madara as they walked to the door.

Madara stopped and looked back. "If she doesn't cooperate, she'll be the last one that will get hurt, isn't that right Rai?"

Rai glared at him but gave a barely noticeable nod. She knew he was talking about Deidara, Shintaro, Team 7 and…Pein…That was a lot on her conscious…

The door opened and three people jumped before giving a bow to Madara and Rai. Madara didn't take notice as he gave them orders. "The man seems to have a lot of life still in him…Take care of him."

"Hai," the three said in unity.

Rai recognized the red-head as the one the others had called Tayuya from when she first broke into the Sound base.

But her thoughts were shaken from the Uchiha that had started to walk down the hall.

"Rai…follow," Madara said over his shoulder. Rai looked back at Deidara through the door and another tear bled down her cheek.

"Go," Deidara mouthed.

Rai looked back at Madara who patiently waited and the three that waited for her to move from the door way. "Please…don't hurt him. I promise that…I'll cooperate…I'll train hard, just don't…" another tear. "Don't hurt him…"

Madara's crimson eyes lessoned to black and he turned to Rai. "You will have to earn his right to be left unharmed…"

Rai met his eyes. "I-I will…please."

"…Very well but if you disappoint me then his harm will be doubled, and I'll bring in Shintaro as well." He turned to start walking and Rai followed behind, knowing she was on thin ice.

What was she going to do now?

The three shinobi watched them leave before turning back to Deidara who looked sullenly to the ground. They walked in and chained him back to the wall in silence before they left him to attend to their other duties.

Tayuya stopped at the door as the others kept walking. "Are you coming, girl," one called out.

"Go ahead…I'll be there in a second." They just shrugged and continued.

She walked back into the cell and over to Deidara who glared.

"What now, yeah?"

"Shut-up and listen." She put her hands on her hips. "I'm in."

Deidara gave her a strange look.

Tayuya sighed. "I'm going to help you and the girl…But I'll talk to you later. Just don't give up yet."

Deidara gave a small dry chuckle. "I won't give up as long as there is life in me."

**********************************************************************

They traveled the hallway in silence, neither saying a word. It wasn't long before they came to a stop at the door to Madara's room. He opened the door and allowed Rai to step in first.

"Go get cleaned up. I'll be back with your food," and then he was gone.

Rai sighed and went to the bathroom to think this over. She wasn't going to give up…but as she stared into the mirror she couldn't help but to think gloomily on the day.

She breathed into the mirror, with false hope that it would clear this problem up…like a dream…Maybe see things a bit clearer.

But it fogged up the glass.

So she drew with her finger a happy face and a dark laugh followed…She couldn't escape.

**Dun Dun Duuunnn! Well there you go! Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are awesome!!! I'll update soon and don't worry! Rai won't give in to the evil bastard! Thanks again and…..**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Wow! That last one was pretty intense huh? Well it's only going to get better from here…or worse…I think ***looks around skeptically*** Well whatever! Point is that a lot is gonna happen!**

**Now before we get started, I want you to know that I am really sorry for not updating as soon as I would've hoped. I had broken my nose and fractured my cheek so its safe to say that I haven't been in the best condition to work on my chapter. **

**Discalimer…blah, blah, blah…Yeah I own Rai.**

**Music that is best suited for this Chapter is Death of me-Red and my new favorite...Spellbound-Lacuna coil**

Rai pushed her hands to her knees, gasping for rich air_. Breathe…Just breathe, girl_, she chanted in her mind. _Inhale, exhale…_

A painful dizziness wrapped around her temples as she stared at the ground between her feet before slowly raising her head to look at the scattered bodies around her. She had been up training for six straight hours and even in forth stage, she was struggling to keep her chakra levels at a safe amount…Sadly, Madara wasn't merciful in his brutal training.

"That was an improvement," came his voice from on a nearby boulder. "Again."

"H-how much…longer?" she panted. Blood and sweat mixed down her face and her back dripped with salted liquid.

"You shouldn't be tired already…We need to build your stamina."

"I-I'm almost out…of chakra."

Crimson eyes narrowed. "Use the curse seal. That's what it's for."

Rai shook her drenched locks that stuck to her forehead. "I don't want to use that."

Madara didn't respond. If she wanted to do this the hard way, then fine. It was time to step it up a little.

Kabuto watched from the safe cave wall. Orochimaru was too busy with Sasuke but he wanted his prized medic to keep an eye on the girl's training. Of course Kabuto wouldn't say no to that. Her bloodline was like a new disease. Something that he longed to study and learn…contagious was a good word, he mused.

Rai stood straight and got in her stance. One foot slightly back and the other under her…

Madara smirked, pleased to see that she was learning.

Rai's eyes narrowed dangerously. All day she had been trying to hurt him--Anything to show him that she wasn't to be underestimated. Her planned had worked many times, but he only got up from each hit and made an even hard attack on her.

But she wouldn't give up…in fact, she would use every ounce of chakra to try and bring this man any pain that she could…

With this thought in mind, she flickered from her spot and disappeared.

Madara did a quick scan of the cavern before disappearing as well. Only seconds later did they appear again; Madara catching Rai with a punch to the stomach. A short scream left her before she fell to her knees at Madara's feet. He stood over her with a cunning gleam as he examined Rai.

"You're becoming too predictable."

"Maybe it's not me…maybe it's your Sharringan…" Rai spat out hatefully.

"Hmm…Activate the seal…" Madara replied with all sense of humor gone.

Raising her eyes, she growled out, "No."

An elegant eyebrow rose. "Are you arguing with me?"

The kunoichi sadly dropped her head. "…No."

"Good. Then activate it."

"Why? I'm doing fine on my own."

A chuckle left Madara as he kneeled to her level and pulled her face to look at him. "You are becoming slow and your attacks are weaker. How is _that_ doing fine?"

"…" Rai said nothing and smirked darkly, making Madara turn serious…

_What was she planning?_

Too late. Shaky hands gripped his sleeve and not even a second later did her clone explode, sending Madara into a nearby boulder.

Soot and a dark cloud hung low in the already dark cavern, making visibility nearly impossible. But Rai didn't depend on her eyes. Unfortunately neither did Madara.

She sent shockwaves through the hard ground as she charged at Madara's form as he stood to his feet. A kunai pierced through the soot until it narrowly missed Madara's face.

Wide crimson eyes searched for the source to see Rai charging with another kunai drawn. Just as she reached him, he disappeared only to reappear behind her.

"Don't turn you back on your opponent." He whispered hoarsely against the skin on her neck. Rai snarled and spun around to meet nothing. "Behind you," he whispered again and licked the shell of her ear.

Rai jumped and turned her head, but the man was already gone.

In a flicker, he appeared fifteen feet in front of her with his same taunting smirk in place. Rai struggled to keep her legs from giving in as she panted.

"Now this will be the last time I will ask nicely…activate it."

"…" Rai hesitated. She knew that she had to do it…but every fiber of her being told her it was a bad idea. She wasn't sure if she could even control it from the stories that Naruto and Sakura had told her. But if she didn't do it then Deidara would take the heat for it.

"Forgive me for interrupting, Master Uchiha, but Rai will need to allow her chakra levels to stabilize before she uses the seal," Kabuto commented while pushing his glasses up. "If she activates the seal now then it may be fatal."

Madara frowned and looked to Rai. After a moment he answered, "Fine. Kabuto you heal her wounds and we will finish training when she is stable…" He walked to Rai who refused to take a step away. The man stopped only an inch from their chest touching and he grinned at Rai's uncomfortable expression. "After Kabuto heals you, then you will join me for lunch in my room." And he turned away, leaving no room for argument from the angry kunoichi who glared holes in the Uchiha's back.

"Eh-hem-" Kabuto cleared his throat. "Right this way." He turned and started to walk from the cavern training grounds with Rai following after a long pause.

********************************************************************************

Deidara hung from numb and bloodied wrists. Cerulean eyes half-lidded, he stared at the dark room. It was only a day since he had seen Rai, but it seemed like weeks. The blonde slumped against the cold wall, and a sudden echo of soft foot falls rang like a bell through the silent cell.

Step…step…step….step…step…

It was like the person was trying to torture him with waiting…Sadly it was a short hallway and this homicidal bomber wasn't afraid of anything that these men could do to him.

The door chatted with the sound of keys unlocking, before the metal door swung open to blind Deidara's sensitive eyes with a single shaft of light.

A silhouette of a man stood before him before stepping in and flicking the light switch on.

"Uchiha-brat," greeted Deidara. "What the fuck are you wanting now, un?"

"…Hn." He started walking forward. "You are a problem."

"…" Deidara held back a sarcastic retort. His mind was trying to wrap around why Sasuke would be here.

"Rai has a thing for you… I've seen it. But I want to know if it's a romantic interest?"

"…Why would you care?"

Sasuke stopped in front of Deidara and glared. "Because I don't like other men touching what I desire."

Deidara paused then burst into laughter only to regret it as a pain wrapped around his abdomen. "Is that why you chose Karin to be you're girl, un? Because then no other man would dare go near her?!" **(Hahaa! I totally just started laughing like a crazy person and put that part in there!!)**

A fist connected with his jaw, completely spinning Deidara's head to the side with his unruly hair flying. "Watch what you say."

Deidara spat out some more blood and looked to Sasuke with a swelling cheek. "You better leave Rai alone."

Sasuke leaned forward. "Rai is mine. You have no say what will happen to her."

Deidara struggled through his chains, earning a taunting smirk, which only fueled his anger. Gathering the saliva and blood in his mouth, he spat right into Sasuke's face, wiping that smirk right off into a scowl.

Crimson eyes intensified and clashed with rebellious blue. "That wasn't a smart move. You'll wish that I would've killed you by the time I'm through…" And immediately Deidara was pulled into his subconscious…where nightmares where reality.

*********************************************************************************

Kisame sighed as he trailed after the others. It was the second day and the chakra trails were too cold to follow—let alone find. Pein and Konan had gone ahead, leaving Zestu, Hidan, Kakuzu and Kisame.

"What the fuck, Kisame?! Hurry up or I'll fucking leave your sorry ass!"

"Keh, I'm coming," Kisame grumbled as he picked up more speed.

Safe to say that the mist-nin's plans hadn't gone as planned. Pein had been up all night in the trees and Zetsu couldn't find a way to escape for "food".

"_You will have enough to eat when we find them," Pein had said darkly. _

This obviously left no room for argument. But the fact stayed the same—Itachi had to know…

"**Why don't you just tell him?"** asked Zestu, shocking Kisame from his thoughts.

"Because he'll kill Itachi for abandoning Akatsuki."

"**Maybe**…Or maybe he will forget it and try to kill Madara…"

This was one solution to the problem, but Kisame wasn't willing to chance it.

After no response, Zestu just shrugged and jumped ahead, but not before leaving one last comment. "If you don't tell him soon, it may be too late for Deidara and Rai…"

*************************************************************************************

Rai sat on a cold table in Kabuto's medic room. Machines surrounded the tired kunoichi as if promising that there was no escape. Indeed she knew that there wasn't, in more ways then one. Kabuto, though, didn't seem to pay her nervousness any mind as he used a syringe to pull liquid from an upside down vial.

"What's that for?" Rai asked warily as Kabuto shot a small amount of liquid from the needle to make sure there were no air pockets.

"Just something to help re-boost your chakra levels…" he said expertly and grinned as he took her arm gently between gloved hands. "This may feel like a small prick."

Rai rolled her eyes. "Have you looked at yourself lately," she said under her breath as he injected her with the liquid.

"What was that?" Kabuto asked.

"Nothing…"

"…Right. Well since you're here," he said while he through the needle in the trash followed by his gloves. "I would like to try a few things out."

"Try? What do you mean?"

"Your bloodline is really quite impressive. I'm sure you wouldn't mind in letting me try a few experiments…"

"Screw you! I only came here so Madara would keep off my back."

"Now Rai-chan-"

"Don't call me that," she growled out in a tone that was laced in hostility.

Kabuto only grinned, not bothered by her aggressiveness. "You can do this the hard way or you can cooperate. Either way, I will get my research."

"Only when I'm dead."

"That may be arranged."

"…"

Kabuto chuckled and took a step towards her, maker her stand to her feet. "You may not like the outcome, but sooner or later your hostile nature will piss someone off and when that happens…" He stopped and his grin grew. "We'll be spending a lot of time together…"

*********************************************************************

Deidara bit back a frustrated yell as he tried to block Sasuke out, but it was useless. What started out as a few failed attempts at pissing Deidara off had fully spun around to making Deidara the one trying to stop the Uchiha from shattering his sanity.

But thank what ever Kami out there for looking out for the blonde as Sasuke pulled himself from Deidara's mind.

"Well I'm glad we had this little chat," he said with a proud smirk as he walked out of the cell, leaving Deidara more ragged and tired then he had looked or felt in days.

Deidara winced as more images preyed on his mind from Sasuke's Magekyengo. But he had to try and keep himself from losing his mind. Oh! He knew what to think of…A plan to escape.

Yeeeeaaaaahh………………………………………………………………ditto.

"Damn."

Finally the door opened again and Deidara glared at the figure. "Get the FUCK away!"

"Shut up you idiot," said a female voice.

Deidara blinked but didn't lesson the glare. Sighing the woman walked in to reveal that it was the red head from earlier. What was her name, he thought as he wracked his brain for an idea of what the other guards had called her…Tayutu…or something. Hell he wasn't in the mood to play guessing games!

"What do you want, yeah?"

"I told you that I was going to get you out…"

"Why? How do we know we can trust you, un?"

"…You don't. Now are you going to listen or not?" She questioned with her temper flaring slightly, reminding Deidara of Sasori when he got tired of waiting.

"I don't have much of a choice, hm. But why are you helping? What's in it for you?"

"…Between you and me, I HATE it when men try to control a kunoichi. I hate it when they try and do anything to get what they want…especially to someone who's bad ass. You're little girl friend—"

"She's not my girl friend."

"Whatever! Anyway she seems pretty bad ass. Not a lot of chicks are like me anymore. But the way the men here have been talkin' about her, you'd think she was a fucking steak hangin' three feet above a pit of rabid wolves…"

This conversation was not helping Deidara…

"Anyway, I know she'll start kicking some ass if you aren't here as collateral damage," she pointed accusingly. "And I want some fucking entertainment around here too."

"So you're using Rai, hm?" Deidara questioned angrily. "You have to get her out of here too."

"If both of you escaped then it would be my head! I like the girl, but not that much," Tayuya said as she crossed her arms. "So if you're free from this place then you can get the rest of your gang and break her out."

"I'm not leaving her here," he said stubbornly.

"You don't get it!" she threw her hands in the air. "If you stay then Uchiha will have his fucking way with her and who knows what else! She won't put up a fucking fight and it will be all just to keep you safe!"

"…" Deidara looked to the ground and seemed to be lost in thought before he met Tayuya's eyes. "Then get her away and leave me here, yeah."

Tayuya blinked. Was he really willing to stay at the mercy of Orochimaru and Madara to save the girl? He really was as crazy as the rumors said. "It would only be pointless," she said in a calmer voice and looked at the wall, not meeting the cerulean eyes. "The curse seal is on her and it would only be a matter of time before they caught her again…not that she would leave you behind, I doubt."

"So the only way to end this is to kill the slimy bastards…and we'll need Akatsuki for that, un."

"Yeeaaah….That's what I was fucking trying to tell you."

***************************************************************************

Rai walked down the halls with a guard on either side of her. Apparently Madara still didn't trust her…

_That's a wise choice for him…_

Rai agreed. She gave him her word that she wouldn't try to escape but that didn't mean that she wouldn't try and learn where she was at. She guessed that they where in a cave in Sound country, but that was only a guess. Underground was a negative because the ceiling was extremely high, especially in the training grounds.

Finally she came to a stop at the door and took a deep breath before raising a hand to knock. But it opened to reveal Madara with an emotionless gaze.

Black orbs looked her up and down before stepping aside to allow her in. Rai hesitated before walking in as the sound of a closing door signaled Madara following her. The kunoichi stopped to allow Madara to pass her as she looked questionably around the room. A single tray sat on the bed where Madara took a seat and looked over to Rai.

"Come, love. I know you're hungry."

Rai furrowed her brows but walked to the bed and took a seat a few feet from Madara. It didn't go unnoticed by the stoic man, but he chose to ignore it. "Eat."

Rai rolled her eyes and pulled the tray into her lap, not meeting the man's eyes. Picking up the chop sticks, she grabbed some of the food to raise it to her mouth before she stopped and glance over at Madara warily.

_Don't eat it kid—It could be drugged…._

The possibility had already occurred to Rai and she subtly set the food down. After all why else would Madara not eat with her and make her sit on the bed? Was he trying to get to her? He did say that he wouldn't think twice before taking her as his…

"I don't want to eat before we train again…" she trailed off with out meeting his gaze, afraid that he may find her lie in her blue eyes. "Especially if I'm going to active the seal…"

Madara studied her. Did she know that the food was drugged? Perhaps…But that didn't matter. It was after all a test to see if she needed to sharpen up her missing-nin habits. With her being in Konoha for so long, he didn't want her survival instincts to become rusty from the safe village. This test was more of an insurance policy then anything…

"You'll need your strength Rai-chan…" he chided.

"Kabuto already took care of it," she pushed, trying to keep her voice even.

"Hmm…" There was a passing moment of silence before stood to his feet and left the room. "I have something to take care of…meet me in the training grounds when you have finished."

Rai stared at the door. What did Madara have to do? Was it a trick again to see if she would try to escape? Or maybe a trap to eat the food?

Now that she thought about it, he never did come back into the room the night before except to give her some food. Where did he sleep? This was his room after all? Not that she cared, but it was just…strange.

And details where important for someone in her situation. So what was it? For some reason, it didn't set well with her…

She was soon shaken from her thoughts as the door opened. Expecting, Madara, she glared, but blinked back in surprise when Tayuya appeared instead.

"What are you doing here? And why?"

Tayuya glanced around before closing the door behind her. "I'm here to tell you that I can get the Akatsuki out."

Rai's breathing stilled…Did she hear right? "What?"

"The blonde. I can get him out of here safely."

"Why would you do that? What's in it for you?"

Tayuya heaved a frustrated sigh. "Look, I don't like the Uchiha and I know that the Akatsuki is being used against you so if he's out of the way then you can fight back."

Rai's eyes brightened and she stared before looking at her hands. If Deidara was away and safe then she could try and escape…_Try_ being the key word. But Hell she could find a way—before Madara found someone else to bring in…Or so she hoped.

Sense told her that it was false hope—a dim light that was out of reach, but for once she welcomed the blindness to the truth.

"When can you do it?"

Tayuya looked at her in seriousness. "Tonight is the only time. Orochimaru is going with Sasuke and the others to search for the other Akatsuki whereabouts…"

Rai knodded and stood to her feet. "Good then…You get him out and I'll handle Madara…"

Tayuya grinned. "Don't expect it to be too easy. You remember yesterday, I hope."

Rai chuckled dryly. "I don't expect to get away alive…"

"…" Tayuya's grin disappeared. "What?"

Blue eyes looked to her. "Meet me for one last thing before you help Deidara…"

**********************************************************************

Kisame bit his lip as he stood next to Kakuzu as Hidan fingered his scythe and Zestu talked to Pein and Konan. They had all met up near the river that lined Fire and Sand country and the sun couldn't be more relentless.

All day Kisame had thought about the outcome if he confessed to Pein of Itachi's survival…All in all if he didn't do something soon, the world may as well start the war early…

Still he couldn't sell out Itachi like that—even if the Uchiha would want him too…

Finally deciding his resolve, Kisame sighed and his expression hardened before he walked confidently to Pein and Zestsu.

"…" Pein's attention turned from his conversation to the blue man who swallowed. "What is it Kisame?"

"…Well…I have something to discuss with you…"

Zetsu looked between the two men. "I'll leave you to it," and with that he left Kisame to fend for himself.

_Gee, thanks for the help… _

"Well?"

"Uh, right." The man rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know how to say this but I guess I'll just come out with it…" Deep breath… "Itachi is alive and in Konoha."

Grey eyes narrowed…..

****************************************************************************

Rai stood in the training grounds and used another summoning for another lightning attack.

A dark blue lightning bolt struck through the dense cavern air with sickening, ear pounding shocks towards Madara who quickly raised a hand surrounded by an orange-red chakra. Holding out his hand, it exploded with chakra forcing the lightning to split on either side of him.

"Damn it!" Rai cursed under her breath. Shortly away, Kabuto stood near the door way that connected the halls to the grounds. A cunning smirk in place that only added to his over sized confidence. Of course this didn't go unnoticed to the kunoichi…What was he so excited about? And Madara?

The Uchiha seemed to be more care free then normal. In fact he acted as if he had a sneaky trick up his sleeve. What made it worse for Rai's nerves was that he hadn't shown any sign of rushing to use this suspicion of a trick.

Normally if it was a normal spar, she may overlook it…but these were her enemies and tomorrow—when Deidara was a safe distance away—they would soon be victims_…--insert maniacal laughter here— _

"Now love, your chakra levels are stable…you know what that means…"

Rai glared and cursed again. She was wishing that it wouldn't come to that….

"I don't need to use that and I won't!" As if to prove her point, she sent a bigger, pulsing lightning at the scowling Uchiha. He flickered from the spot only to appear a short distance between Rai and Kabuto. "I warned you not to argue with me, love…"

Rai made a move to another attack, but the movement from Kabuto distracted her. She turned her attention to the medic as he disappeared down the hall only to reappear shortly afterwards with someone stumbling after him…

Jade eyes widened in disbelief as she stared at the one person that she thought Madara would never find.

"Ah, speechless now, are we?" Madara grinned darkly.

Rai adverted her eyed from the man and looked to the proud Madara. So this was what he was planning? This was what he was doing the night before? It all made sense. And Damn it that she didn't figure it out before!

"Let him go!"

"You have no say…"

"Fuck you! This wasn't the deal—Now I said let him go!!"

"…Watch your words, Rai," Madara said in a deep voice that was laced in warning. "It may not prove to be in Shintaro's best interest if you push me…"

Kabuto gave a crooked grin and kicked the back of Shintaro's legs, making him collapse.

Rai darted her eyes back to her friend now that she was able to see him better. His once midnight blue robes looked surprisingly comparable to Deidara's torn and ripped cloak. His once lush long spiky brown hair hung ragged and dirty around dim amber eyes that were lined with sleepless bags. Hands were tied behind his back and a thin rope acted as a leash around his throat.

A bruise, similar to Deidara's, stretched across his eye to his cheek and dried blood covered his throat and chin.

"Why are you doing this?! I told you that I would train and that's what I've been doing all day! I haven't escaped or anything! I even listened to you when you gave me fucking directions!!"

"Your tone is unacceptable…" and with a nod to Kabuto, the medic used a chakra scalpel to cut into Shintaro's bruised flesh before sending a punch to the anguished missing nin.

Rai flickered behind Kabuto within a heartbeat and sent a roundhouse kick filled with chakra to the back of his head, sending him to his shoulder on the hard, cold floor.

The kunoichi fell to her knees and gently helped Shintaro to a sitting position. "Damn it, are you alright?"

Kabuto stood to his feet and looked to the young man who spat out a tooth that was drenched in blood and grinned at Rai. "Hey girl…I'm doing great. Can I offer you some tea?…"

Smack—

Shintaro's head spun to the side and a red hand print stung his cheek. "What the hell! Don't fucking joke with me!"

He chuckled lightly but stopped when Madara reached them.

"Rai. You know what you have to do…"

Shintaro glared at the Uchiha and Rai looked over her shoulder to him. "What's so important about the seal? Sasuke hasn't learned anything except to depend on it. I refuse to depend on lended chakra to help me win a fight!"

"You are naive, girl, but you won't listen to reason," he said with a smirk. "Now last time to do it before I show you your friend as a corpse…"

Rai blinked and looked to Shintaro who returned a look that she couldn't read. Biting her lip, she stood and walked past Madara and to her original place.

"What do I do?" she asked in a calmer voice.

"Summon chakra to the seal and it will activate it. The more you flexiate it, the more you will increase its power," explained Kabuto expertly.

Rai glanced one last time to Shintaro and sighed. Jaci stayed silent with his objections, knowing that she had no choice. _I'll help you stay in control as best as I can…_

Swallowing her will, she took one last deep breath and summoned what was left of her precious chakra supplies to her seal. She was immediately welcomed by a painful stab that stretched through her body.

"Aahhhh!" she screamed before she was silenced by a dark crimson chakra that seemed to bubble from her skin. She opened her eyes to see what it was that seemed to suffocate her only to see red. What was this? Was it blood?

The scent was something that she recognized. Metallic. It had a scent like metal in a way, also heat. Strange to be able to smell heat, but she swore that in that moment she could damn well near see and taste it.

_This is my chakra…_

She tried to gain control of the now raging chakra that swirled wildly around her but it only spun out of control. She began to panic as the chakra started to burn at her tender flesh.

Crimson lightning sprayed across the cavern floor and shook the walls, making a few boulders roll to a crashing stop. Kabuto jumped out of the way in time to stand near Madara--and the stunned Shintaro. Madara stood there and watched in what could be considered a demented glee. A dark chuckle left him as the air shifted and the chakra increased around the girl as they watched her struggle for control.

"She's already in the second stage!" Kabuto said aloud as he adjusted his glasses.

Madara grinned, baring his white teeth. "Of course she is. Her power is increasing to a tailed demon now."

Kabuto's eyes widened as his ponytail began to whip around from the force. "What?  
Just because she used the seal?"

"Because she used the seal in the forth stage…and now she is fighting for control…"

"…What will happen if she looses control?"

"Her chakra will turn black but it will only last for a short while before it leaves her helpless. I want her to learn to control it and I must say I'm overly impressed at how much she is fighting."

"…" Kabuto grinned. If she kept this up then it would only be a matter of time before their secret weapon for the war was ready for use…

"You are a sick bastard! What are you trying to accomplish with this?!" Shintaro snarled.

"World domination…" Madara answered shortly, too focused on Rai.

Shintaro's brows furrowed,.. These guys were psychotic!

Back with Rai, she struggled to stay conscious. Her body felt like it was on fire, yet it was strangely numb. She could feel deep down that Jaci struggled to help her but the strange chakra blocked out any attempts that he made to help contain the out of control seal. Looking through the dark red, she could see two silhouettes across from her. But only one thing was on her mind…She had to get control. Rai didn't know why, but the fear to lose control over this with the fact that neither she nor Jaci would be able to do anything was too strong for her to ignore.

_Keep quiet, keep down…breathe, keep repeating that._ That mantra etched in her mind.

"Always remember that the first thing to betray you…is yourself," said Madara's deep voice cut through her concentration.

Rai didn't know how long she stood there fighting…but it felt like eternity. She seemed to become a different numb as she started to subconsciously relax into the fire like chakra. There was a scorchering feeling that she felt deep in her chest that she had felt only once before…Hate. What did she hate? Why was it bubbling angrily like this?

Why did it feel like it was ok?

Madara's laugh followed, dark and demonic, long and shallow. She was learning to give into the hate and she didn't even know it. She was too focused on not loosing control that she was doing exactly what he wanted…

Rai wrapped her arms around her side. "Jaci," she tried to whisper as tears leaked from dark lashes. "Pein…Help me." Her chest seemed to relax more; breathing wasn't a problem anymore, but there was something new…there was a scream in the distance…One that sounded blood curdling…bone chilling…

Then it dawned on Rai that it was her. She was screaming.

The burning that licked at her flesh dispersed and was replaced by a much softer warmth. Opening her eyes, instead of the expected red, she met two black orbs looking down at her. She blinked back the blurred vision from tears to see that she was being held to Madara's chest as he softly whispered to her. "That's a good girl…Ssshhh, Love, you did good."

Rai's vision cleared and she blinked before taking in the scenery. Uprooted boulders and splattered blood from wounds that she had inflicted on herself from the crimson chakra littered the ground. A crater surrounded where she was held in Madara's arms and she blinked again as if to clear away a bad dream…

But it only confirmed her fear that there was indeed nothing to salvage from her path of destruction.

"Get your hands off of her!" yelled a familiar voice. Rai shifted her eyes to Shintaro who struggled against his restraints to help her.

Rai was gently lifted bride style and Madara turned so his chest blocked her view of her desperate friend. "Put him in the cell next to Deidara…I'm sure Orochimaru will want to spend some time with the boy when he returns…"

A hand rose to his chest and he looked down to see the disorientated Rai staring at him through glazed eyes. "No…Don't hurt him," she struggled out in a hoarse whisper.

Madara chuckled. "You earned Deidara's right to be left unharmed, but not your friend's."

Rai shook her head as he carried her back to his room. "N-no! What…can I do?"

An eyebrow rose. "Hmm?"

"What can I do to…keep him safe?"

Onyx eyes darkened with a hidden desire. "What are you willing to lose for him?"

"…." Rai bit back tears at the question that she feared the most… "…What do you want?"

Madara stayed silent, whether he was pondering it or he already knew, Rai didn't know. And the sad thing was that she didn't even have the physical strength left to walk to the room herself….

And he knew it…

*********************************************************************

Pein pumped even more chakra to his feet so he could keep up with Zetsu as they duo traveled to Konoha. If what Kisame said was true then there was no doubt that Itachi was alive. As to why he chose Konoha over Akatsuki was beyond him. But that was an issue for another time. Unlike Madara and Team Hebi, Itachi was a man that Pein could trust. And hopefully the man had some answers as to why Madara wanted Rai and Deidara.

The evening air greeted them through the hundreds of trees and the moon hung high above them. A cold wind raked the leaves, but the stoic shinobi was numb. It was strange and it confused the man. Before he met Rai, he was cold and very much numb as he was at the moment, yet when he was with her, he was completely different. He couldn't explain it except for the fact that he felt like a dull blade. The numbness had grown and spread rapidly and yet here he was intact.

"I can sense him ahead with three others," Zetsu conducted.

"Good, so he got Konan's message…" Pein mused. More chakra was pumped to his feet until he saw a small fire, signaling their position. He landed, followed shortly after the plant like man.

On the other end of the forest clearing stood Itachi with a pink haired girl at his side and the Kyuubi and Kakashi behind him slightly. Neither made a move for a moment.

"So you got the message?" Zetsu asked to break the silence.

Onyx eyes turned to the plant man then to Pein. "Hai…."

"What do you know about Chigiri?" Pein questioned, trying to keep his voice level.

"There is a lot to know about her…Excuse me for questioning you about it, but how is she doing?" Kakashi asked.

Ringed eyes finally looked away from Itachi. "She's been taken and that's why we're here."

"T-taken?" Sakura asked with worried emerald eyes.

"By who?! I'll fucking beat the living shi-" Naruto began.

"Naruto," warned Kakashi.

"I'm going to take a guess and say it was Madara?" Itachi asked.

Grey eyes narrowed. "So you knew?" he asked in a cold voice. Naruto and Sakura looked to each other and took a few wary steps back.

Itachi seemed to be taken aback by the coldness but recovered. "It was something that he had planned at the time of the First Hokage. It's just that I was under the impression that all the Chigiri's were killed…"

Pein stepped forward. "And what is he planning to do with her?"

"Destroy the Shinobi Nations to rebuild them so he will be the ruler."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"If he trains her to control her bloodline then he will have the power of the nine-tail under his control and he can take out villages one by one," Itachi explained.

Pein glared but took a deep breath through his nostrils. After a moment he decided. "Then you agree to help find Madara and Orocimaru's hideout...willingly?"

Itachi knew it wasn't a request. So did Kakashi. "Hai," said the white-haired man. "We kept it between us and are willing to help in any way."

"It won't be too hard once we find the hideout," mused Sakura.

Itachi nodded in agreement. "Once we find them then all we need to do is kill the girl—"

"No one is killing the girl."

All eyes looked to the stoic man whose voice turned deep and sharp as a kunai blade.

Itachi bowed his head slightly in a more subdued motion. Truth be told, he feared Pein to a level. You would be a fool not to. Hell even Madara feared him to some degree. But even so, Itachi knew that Pein had to be aware of the girl's purpose.

"You don't understand. If she lives then some one else can learn to control her—"

"No one is killing the girl." This time his voice wasn't cold—but freezing. A blizzard of raw emotions swirled in ringed eyes and Zetsu took a few steps away as the burning of Pein's chakra increased dramatically.

Itachi shifted his weight so he stood in between the angered man and Sakura. What was it that caused Pein to be this hostile? Was it because he was alive and in Konoha? No…it had something to do with the girl.

Could it be possible that he has plans for her as well? Maybe he was training her to be a weapon like Madara.

"She is a weapon and that's all.," Itachi pushed in a forced calm voice. Sakura realized that he was on edge. Even Naruto was silent and stunned by everything. Kakashi placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder and pulled her back behind him at the sight of Pein narrowing his eyes dangerously. Itachi shrunk back slightly and continued. "Her bloodline makes her what she is and that is a threat to all Shinobi. A liability like that has to be taken out no matter what—"

He stopped when he was roughly pinned to a nearby tree. Pein's fingers rested against in neck firmly but tightened slowly as poisonous chakra soaked his fingertips.

"Itachi!" Sakura yelled, but Kakashi held her back. This was a fight between two wolves that needed to be resolved.

Itachi winced and a barely audible grunt left him as he felt his air struggle to fill his already burning lungs. "Do not forget who you are speaking to," Pein growled in a deep but quiet whisper. "I won't think twice about killing you now." As if to prove his point, his fingers bore into his throat.

"He was just giving you information! Please don't hurt him! He didn't mean it as a threat," Sakura pleaded.

Onyx eyes shifted to Sakura as did Ringed. "Shut up," Pein promised darkly. "This isn't about her being a weapon…" He turned back to Itachi and studied him before leaning in closely and whispering in his face. "If you disobey me and harm what is mine then look forward to seeing a _real_ world of pain…" Slowly he dropped his hand to his side and turned around to start walking.

Sakura rushed to Itachi's side and started to heal his bleeding throat. The man only swallowed and looked at Pein's back before Sakura's small gasp turned his attention. Seeing the questionable gaze, she explained," I have never seen chakra that was this fatal before…"

"Well don't be too surprised…" Kakashi added quietly. "He won't be the only one with that type of power…"

Itachi nodded. "Hai. Madara will be waiting for us I'm sure."

"Madara? Oh that's the bad guy!" Naruto said in a whisper in fear that Pein may become offended, somehow.

"Gather your things…" ordered the God himself. "We leave now."

.*********************************************************************************

**Woohoo **Wipes sweat off forehead** That was a tough chapter! Probably the last "SLOW/BORING" chapter for the rest of the story…Maybe there might be 1 more but that's it! I swear it!**

**Anyway in a sneak peak of what's to come… Rai has to deal with Madara –Tayuya is going to help Deidara escape—I wonder how the plan will change for Deidara and Rai now that Shintaro is there…And Now the Akatsuki aren't alone! They have Team 7? Hells Yeah!**

**Anyway, today I get surgery at 1pm Pacific time, so please review…It will make me feel LOADS better! And it will get me to start on the next chapter. Hopefully by the weekend it will be up!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! It's great to know I have your support! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey hey hey!! Here we are and ready to ROCK!! **

**Disclaimer…Same as always…**

Madara casually walked down the hall with the resting kunoichi in his arms. He was no doubt pleased with the results today and his gut feeling on retrieving Shintaro worked out just like he planned. The mind of a kind hearted kunoichi was easy to mold to his will, but this one was different. She looked out for her companions but she didn't care what happened to her. Many before her that he had manipulated had broke much sooner than this girl. Yes, she was obeying him…partially, but there was still that rebellious fire around her that he admired so much…perhaps she would be harder to brake. One thing was for sure, he would have his work cut out for him…

The Uchiha came to a stop at his door and opened it easily before walking in with the girl. With long strides, he soon stopped at the side of his bed and gently set her down on the comforters.

She stirred slightly but still seemed to be resting. With a devious grin, Madara stared down at her, admiring how her locks splayed across his pillows and her alluring blue eyes hid behind dark lashes. He licked his lips at the temptation that her skin caused him and slowly started to crawl over her.

This awoken the resting kunoichi who jumped in place at the sight of the dark man above her.

"Wh-what are you doing," asked the overwhelmed young woman.

The man chuckled and dipped his face to the crook of her neck. "Ssshhhh…Quiet now."

Rai stiffened. Those two words only made her want to scream more, but she stayed silent. She still wasn't sure what the Uchiha wanted, though she had an idea. Either way, she chose to play ignorant, for fear that her assumption was, in fact, correct.

Soft kisses trailed her tender throat before they turned into harder nips. A wandering hand explored under her shirt before wrapping around the small of her back.

Rai began to shake as the word "overwhelmed" became an understatement. She tried to raise her arms to push him away, but strength was still gone from her incident in the training grounds.

"Stop," she ordered in a strong voice, proud that she didn't stutter. "Don't do this."

Madara paused and looked to meet her gaze. "What's this now? You did so well today…" He dipped his head again to her collar bone and nipped harder while pulling her body closer to him with a possessive growl. "You deserve to be rewarded…"

Jaci scoffed. He knew that this "reward" was only one sided…

"Then don't harm Shintaro," Rai growled out as she tried to push him away again. Once again, she failed and Madara only pulled her closer.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, love. You didn't do that good."

Rai struggled more. "Stop! I don't want this…"

Madara paused and sat up enough to let her scoot back till her back was against the headboard. An elegant eyebrow rose as he studied her. "Oh?" He crawled over her again until their faces were a breath apart. "And you really are that selfish, then? Keh, I doubt it…"

Rai's brows furrowed. What was he talking about? Of course she was going to refuse to sleep with him. What was he expecting?

A hand cupped her cheek but she turned away. "Now, Love, are you going to be hostile? I'm just trying to allow you to relax." He let his hand wander up and down her thigh. "All you have to do is let me take care of you."

Rai swatted his hand away. "I don't need you to help me relax. I'm fine on my own."

Madara frowned. She really was being hard to brake…But that's why he had the two men in the cells… With one swift movement, he crawled off of her and was standing next to the bed. He smoothed his clothes out and turned to walk towards the door, leaving Rai puzzled over how easily he gave in. She expected there to be quite the argument among other things…

"Perhaps you are selfish…Let's just hope that Shintaro makes it through the night."

Rai's blinked and total shock took over. Shintaro…What was going to happen to him? He wasn't going to be able to handle too much. Unlike Deidara, he was much more fragile. Tough, but fragile. If Kabuto did whatever it was he did to Deidara, then she had doubt that he would make it through the night. He was already in terrible condition from the Uchiha…

"W-Wait…" she called out.

Madara stopped and kept his back turn as an evil smirk curled his lips.

Rai bit her bottom lip nervously and looked to her lap, trying to find the words to make him reconsider. After a long moment, Madara glanced over his shoulder to the girl who was puzzled.

Turning around, he walked casually towards her and kneeled so he was eye level before bringing a hand to her chin to make her face him. Blue eyes blinked slowly and avoided his onyx pair. "Well?"

Rai swallowed. Was she really willing to do this? She had to. If she didn't then Shintaro was as good as dead…But something else entered her mind at the last moment. If she did this then Tayuya would have an easier time getting them away…right?

"I'll…What do you want me to do?"

Madara grinned and leaned to her ear. "I want you to give in...Completely…"

Again Rai swallowed. Not trusting her voice, she looked to the man and nodded.

"Yes?"

"…Yes…Just don't hurt Deidara and Shintaro…"

Madara chuckled. "You're too kind hearted. You're trying too hard to protect them." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "But I promise that they will be left unharmed."

Rai stayed silent, knowing that if she opened her mouth then curses and angry statements would come spooling out…That was the last thing she needed.

"Now I have a few things to take care of…" He stood and walked to the door. "I'll return in a few hours…Get your rest." Shortly after, the door closed behind him, leaving Rai overwhelmed with a nauseas feeling.

Rai stared at the door in thought. What had she just promised him? She could have sworn that in that moment, she had just sold her soul to Satan himself…She didn't want to do this, but Hell it was for the guys…And if she refused then the escape plan may not even work. She would have to make a sacrifice. With what was left of her strength, she stood from the bed and walked to the bathroom, feeling dirty and stained.

She refused to meet her reflection and turned on the fosset to the shower, letting it warm up. She stood frozen for a moment until the suffocating steam welcomed her and she stepped into the welcoming burning water, not bothering with her clothes. Hot water bit at her bruised skin, but she welcomed the pain. Shaking hands reached for the soap before she lathered her skin, scrubbing away the dirt and grime and fingerprints that the man had left upon her. His dark chakra seemed to stick to her for all it was worth, which only made her scrub harder.

What was she going to do? She couldn't just give in so easily. Never…But it was only for one night. Just long enough for Tayuya to get the others out and away to safety…

Thinking of Deidara, made her sick. He was torn to shreds and no doubt his wounds were infected. If he didn't get help soon then it would only be a matter of time before he was ill. And Shintaro wasn't any better. He wasn't lucky enough to be brought in by Kabuto, but instead Madara.

Thoughts soon overwhelmed her. Deidara, Shintaro, Kisame, Kakuzu….Hidan, Zetsu, Konan…Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi….

Pein…

All these people were being used against her and all she could do was give in to the Uchiha like a weakling…And thoughts of Pein being in a position like Deidara only made her feel worse…Not that she had favorites…

But she missed him. He was the only man to show her feelings…show her love. Show her acceptance. She wanted to go home…

Home…Tears leaked from her dark lashes. The one word that was so foreign to her was now the one thing that kept her going. Pein…With Pein she was at home. She belonged.

She was loved…

She let the water hit the top of her head and roll down her shoulders and neck, letting the water fall like footfalls of raindrops. She poured out all her frustration into her tears, knowing that the chances at getting away were slim. All she was was a weapon and that's all she would be.

After long minutes, she turned the fosset off and watched the salty tears and water mix as it streamed down the drain between her feet.

***********************************************************************************

Tayuya stalked through the long halls, deep in thought. She wasn't sure how well the girl did in training, but Kabuto sure seemed happy. Was that a good thing or a bad? Hell if she knew.

But tonight was more important then that, at the moment. She had her work cut out for her, especially if she didn't want to be caught.

"Yeah, right," she said to herself. "Like they could catch me." She had already gone into Sasuke's quarters to steal back Deidara's clay pouch, no doubt he would make use of it. Rai had already decided to take the blame if it ever rose in question on how the Akatsuki got his pouch back. Hopefully everything would go along as planned.

The red-head turned around the corner only to bump into a chest. She looked up to see two onyx eyes inspecting her with a frown. "What are you doing, woman?"

Tayuya froze up for a moment. This was the last thing she needed. "…I was just heading to the training grounds, Master Uchiha."

Onyx eyes examined her for a moment; the extra kunai bag not going unnoticed. "Is that so?"

"Hai. I apologize for bumping into you," she said and bowed her head.

"…Hn." Madara walked past her. "Use the other training grounds. Those ones are a bit of a mess…"

Tayuya waited until he was around the corner of the hall until she rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Whatever," she said under her breath and she started down the hall again.

She past door-by-door until she was finally at her destination. Looking around cautiously, she opened the door and slinked in before closing it with a soft click. The room was dark. Big surprise…But what confused the kunoichi was that it was empty.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened to reveal Rai walking out with a towel wrapped around her. Catching the vision from the corner of her eye, Rai jumped and her hand flew to her chest. "Damn it, Tayuya. You scared me. I thought you were Madara for a second…"

Tayuya's expression turned into a frown. "Has he tried anything on you yet?"

Rai looked up to her with bloodshot eyes. "Not exactly, but it would have only been a matter of time."

"What do you mean, 'would have'?"

"…" Rai walked over to the dresser, ignoring the question.

The red-head crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm waiting…"

The scarred kunoichi looked over her shoulder while pulling out her capris and a tank top. "Let's just say that you won't have to worry about Madara for the evening…" She closed the drawer and walked over to the side of the bed, waiting for the explosion.

"What?! You can't be serious! Are you fucking saying that you're going to give in?!"

"No!...Just long enough for Deidara and Shintaro to escape."

"Yeah-well what I think is….Wait." She paused in her ranting. "Shintaro? Who the fuck is that?!"

"Kabuto and Madara brought in another friend of mine to be used like Deidara." Rai turned so her back was to Tayuya and dropped her towel so that she could get dressed. "He's being held in the cell next to Deidara and in the long run, it will be easier to get them both out." She slipped her capris on followed by her tank top, missing how Tayuya's expression softened at the many scars along Rai's back. "As soon as Deidara and Shintaro are out of this base then he can use a transportation jutsu to get them away. No one would ever be able to catch up to them…"

"Are you talking about the flappy bird thing?"

"Not Deidara. Shintaro. He's a snow-nin and can transport away."

"Hmm…Well, that's fine I guess. As long as he won't argue like the Akatsuki."

Rai turned and grinned. "Not at all."

"Great so the plan is on."

"Hai….did you get the clay?"

Tayuya tossed Rai the bag that she caught before taking a seat on the bed. Tayuya watched her open it, before she too took a seat next to her. "Why did you need that?"

Rai pulled out a hand full of clay and set it in her own kunai pouch. "I just needed it for a plan of my own…"

"You can't use it, though. Kabuto said that only Deidara was able to use it with his kekkei genki."

"True, but being best friends with Deidara has gotten me a few jutsus that work just like it…" Rai sat forward to the table next to the bed and grabbed a parchment and a pen to write with. "I want you to tell Deidara that this letter is only meant for him to read when he is a safe distance away. Not anytime before then…" She finished scribbling it down and folded it four times before setting it into his clay pouch and buttoning it up. "Here," she said and handed it to Tayuya who took it hesitantly. "Thank you for everything."

"Hey. Don't get sentimental on me. I'm doing this so you can kick Uchiha's ass."

Rai smiled. "And that's exactly what I plan to do…"

Tayuya returned the smile. "Good." She stood up to walk out the door but stopped to look at Rai one last time. "One more thing…Don't get killed. I like ya too damn much."

Rai chuckled. "Same to you too. Be careful."

Tayuya grinned and walked out of the room, leaving Rai alone…

Rai sighed and looked around the room. The only thing to do now was to wait…

*********************************************************************

Itachi stared at the others back as they each ran through the rain. Pein, Konan and Zetsu had went ahead, leaving Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan and now team 7. He was thankful at least that they didn't have any problems adjusting to each other…Then again it was probably because Pein was in a bad mood…

This brought on many questions that puzzled the Uchiha. The stoic leader was exactly that…stoic. Why was he so angry? Did this have something to do with Madara? Or Orochimaru? Or maybe Team Hebi?...

Or the girl?

"Kisame," Itachi said in a deep voice.

The man next to him looked over. "Eh? What's the matter?"

Itachi stopped in the middle of the field, followed by the others.

"Hey! Why the fuck are we stopping?!" Hidan questioned irritably. Rain poured down on them in heavy sheets and it was only going to get worse.

"What is going on?" Itachi asked calmly as Sakura went to stand near him.

"What are you talking about?" Kakuzu asked rudely. "You've been away too long."

"Yeah," Kisame said and scratched the back of his neck. "We already told you everything. And—Hell—you even told us more stuff that we didn't know."

"Well let me fucking say it slowly…" Hidan stepped closer. "We're fucking rescuing the blonde idiot and the girl. Then we're gonna fucking cut some heads off and I'm gonna sacrifice the heathens," he grinned.

Itachi gave him a dry look and Sakura's eyebrow twitched.

"You're a crazy sadist," Naruto commented with Kakashi nodding in agreement.

"Keh, you can't spell slaughter without laughter…"

"…Sadly that's true," Kakuzu added.

"Hell—you're both sadists." Kisame grunted.

"Back to the point, Itachi had a question," Kakashi reminded with an eye crinkle.

Itachi looked to the others. "Why is Leader on edge?"

The three men exchanged glances before Hidan and Kakuzu looked to Kisame who began to sweat. "Hey," he said and waved his hands in front of him. "I told Leader that Itachi was alive, it's one of your guys turns…"

Hidan and Kakuzu looked to each other. "Fine, I'll tell him," Hidan said reluctantly.

He stepped closer so he was in the middle of everyone, no doubt wanting all the attention. "You see, Rai is Leader-san's fuck bunny—"

_**--Slam—**_

"OOOOWWWWW! Damn it Kakuzu!" Hidan nursed his aching head from where he now sat at everyone's feet.

Kisame shook his head with Kakashi looking on helplessly while tearing up in his lone eye…Did he hear right?!

"What the idiot was trying to say is that Leader rearranged all the teams," Kakuzu explained. "_He_ even got a new partner…"

"Rai." Sakura guessed, earning a nod.

"Yeah. But we really shouldn't say anything…" Kisame warned. "If we went around talking about Leader, he'd probably cut our heads off…"

"So…" Naruto dragged off and looked to Itachi who seemed deep in thought. "Looks like you'll have to ask him yourself…Good luck…"

***************************************************************************

Tayuya slinked down the halls until she reached the first cell. Looking around once, she saw no one and snuck into the cell before flipping the light on. Hanging on the chains was the blonde who greeted her with a crooked grin.

"Well look who's tardy to the party, un."

"Yeah—shut up. I'm getting you out of here." She walked over to him and started to unchain his bruised wrists. "You remember what to do, right? Once you close that door, you're on your own."

Deidara chuckled. "Yeah, yeah I got it. You got my kunai bag, right?"

She unchained the last around his wrist and he landed on his feet shakily. "Here," she said and handed the pouch to him. "There's one thing you got to know."

Confused cerulean eyes looked to the red-head.

"There is another guy next door to you. He's Rai's friend too. You have to take him with you."

"Rai's friend, un? Who is it?"

"She said his name was Shintaro. He knows a transportation jutsu that will get you away as soon as you're out of the base," the red-head explained as she picked up her kunai bag and walked to the door.

Tayuya opened it hesitantly and her eyes glanced at each cell, lingering on the doorway at the end. "It's clear," she said and walked out into the hall and to the door next to them. She made a move to unlock it, but she suddenly realized that it required key that she didn't have. "Damn it," she cursed under her breath.

"What is it, un?"

"I don't have the fucking key! Now what?!"

"Keh, is that all?" Deidara pushed past her and pulled a small piece of clay out. His right hand molded and chewed the clay before spitting it out as a small spider that scurried into the lock. "Katsu."

A small _poosh_ sounded and smoke poured from the hole, leaving the lock dangling to the door. "Easy," he said cockily making Tayuya roll her eyes.

"Just hurry," she chided while pushing the wounded criminal inside. Again the light switched on to reveal a young man kneeled over in the back of the room. Amber eyes blinked back the blurry vision from the bright light before it finally focused on the two people that stood before him.

"Hey," waved Deidara with a crooked grin.

"If you come near me, I'll fuck you up so bad that you're gay ass medic won't be able to put you back together," promised the young man with his arms still tied behind his back.

Blink…

"Damn, you're a bit pissy," Tayuya commente dryly.

"Hey," Deidara cut in before Shintaro could retort. "I'm getting out of here and Rai said that you had to go too."

Shintaro blinked back his hostility. "Rai? You know Rai?"

"I'm Akatsuki, yeah," Deidara said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"He was captured and used against Rai like you were. We made a plan yesterday to break him out so she wouldn't be tied down." Tayuya walked over to Shintaro and pulled a kunai out before she started to cut his hands free. "Then you had to get captured, so here we are."

Shintaro rubbed his wrists to ease the ache and looked up to Tayuya who stood over him. "Rai's not coming?"

"There's no way to get her out of here…Just us, un," Deidara cut in before Tayuya who gave him an un trusting look. _Why did he seem ok with leaving her here now?_

The young man with straggly spike locks stood to his feet shakily and he seemed to think it over. He had known Rai nearly all his life. Ever since her father traded her to the man that he was forced to serve.

It was like the past all over again…

"Well let's go then," Shintaro ordered.

Both ninja looked to him. "Are you sure," Diedara asked. "You don't need to rest before we go?"

Shintaro grinned. "Nah. I have enough strength to kill anyone foolish enough to come near me…"

"Good." Tayuya reached into her pocket and handed Deidara a paper. "This is a map to get out of here. I drew the course that was safest for you, but if all else fails, then blow a huge ass hole in the side of this base," she grinned.

Deidara and Shintaro smirked. "No problem, un."

"There is also a letter from Rai in your pouch. What ever you do, don't open it until you are safely out."

"What does it say?" Shintaro asked.

Tayuya threw her hands in the air. "If I fucking knew then you wouldn't have a letter. She didn't want me to know so I didn't look."

"Ok. So get out, get away, and read the letter…come back with the rest of Akatsuki, get Rai and fucking blow this place to hell, yeah!" Deidara cheered.

"Before you blow this place sky high, make sure my ass is out of here," Tayuya grunted.

"If he doesn't remember, I'll remind him," Shintaro encouraged.

***************************************************************************

Rai stood in the dimly lit room and stared at a painting on the wall. It was of who she guessed was Madara when he was younger with another young man next to him. He stood in a garden with the young teen leaning against a tree next to him. They seemed to be in deep conversation with smiles on their faces under the shade of the tree and the sunshine raining down around them. A small smile curled Rai's lips. He seemed like a different person at the time. In fact, he reminded her of Shintaro. It was like the carefree atmosphere in the garden could leak into the room like the fumes from years old dry paint and erase Rai's worries…

Suddenly two arms wrapped around her waist unexpectedly before pulling her back into a hard chest. "Hello, Rai," was whispered into her ear huskily, sending chills down her spine.

Rai said nothing, hating her life, and looked over her shoulder to the smirking Uchiha. She couldn't find it in herself to look at him without rage bubbling heatedly inside of her so she did the only thing she could think of… "Who is this in the picture?"

The reaction—or lack of—didn't go unnoticed by the cunning man, but he wasn't complaining. The girl had yet to pull away from him.

Madara glanced up at the old portrait and his arms tightened possessively. "Myself and a friend. That was taken in Konoha a lifetime ago."

Rai held back the given comment "you _actually_ had a friend" and instead asked, "Who was it?"

"Izuna…he was my younger brother…"

Rai looked back to him. "Your brother?"

Madara looked back to her with an expression that she couldn't identify. "Do you find that hard to believe?"

She dropped her head slightly "…I'm…not exactly sure."

"Hn." Madara bent down to her neck and kissed her gently. "Let's forget about the past."

"To forget about a past is only a foolish goal. You can't move forward without looking at the steps you made."

"You seem to be fond of your past, or so it sounds."

Rai's brows furrowed and she stepped from his grasp towards the picture to examine it closer, ignoring Madara's frown.

"The past makes you who you are. It would be foolish to turn your back on cold facts."

"And what about you? You turn your back on facts and life on a regular basis. Who are you to judge what one doesn't want to remember?" He grinned at the game they had begun. There was nothing more satisfying then to trap a person within their own hand-made net.

"…"

Madara chuckled and stepped closer before gripping her shoulders and turning her to look at him. "You don't understand life and betrayal; therefore you cannot win all the fights."

Rai pulled away and glared. "Don't act like I'm naïve with life. I've been through more then you are aware of and I'll be damned if I have to listen to you say otherwise." With that said, she walked around him, back to the bathroom to get her glass of water on the sink. Kami knew that she needed a_ real_ drink….or maybe 6…bottles…

Onyx eyes followed her with a calm expression; not bothered by her outburst before glancing back at the picture deep in thought.

Rai reached the bathroom and looked back at Madara then to the mirror. Her reflection stared back at her with an emotion that Rai had never seen on her before, making her seem almost like a stranger.

It wasn't anger, nor sadness…neither was it calm or passive…It was a mixture of solemn and defeat. But she wasn't giving in…Only for one night. Just long enough for Deidara and Shintaro to escape. As soon as they were out then she would raise Hell to anyone foolish enough to think they could take her down.

The scarred kunoichi raised her fingertips to the mirror and gently touched it before letting it slide down as if it was a window out of her prison.

Only a naïve hope.

*******************************************************************

Deidara and Shintaro charged down the halls as they took out three more unsuspecting sound-nin.

"This way, yeah," Deidara called out to Shintaro who spun around the corner, desperately trying to keep up.

"Do you even know where we're going?" asked the brunette.

Deidara rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Of course! What kind of idiot couldn't read a map, un?"

"A blonde one…" Shintaro mumbled under his breath.

Deidara slammed to a stop and spun onto the young snow-nin. "What was that?!" Deidara exclaimed and raised a fist.

Before Shintaro could say anything, another shinobi stepped from a door behind Deidara. Without any hesitation, he pulled a kunai, ignoring the wide blue eyes and threw it to the enemy nin; hitting it's mark.

"What the Hell?!"

Shintaro's eyebrow twitched and he unbuckled his kunai pouch before carelessly hitting Deidara on the head, sending the poor blonde to the ground. "Bad boy. Now stop yelling like a child," he chided.

"Damn it. What's wrong with you, un?" Deidara stood and rubbed his aching head and they started down the hall.

"Do you know where we're going," he asked again.

Deidara turned serious. "We're almost out…"

*************************************************************************

Heaving a heavy sigh, she downed her glass and walked into the room where Madara stood near his desk reading a scroll.

"So what do you do when you are alone in here?" Madara asked without turning to face her.

Rai hesitated slightly. Why would he ask that? Did he know? "I sit and think. Not like there's anything else to do."

"And what is it," he asked as he looked to her, "that you think about?"

Rai kept her expression neutral. "Life."

"Life?"

"Of course. It's a topic that is endless and will never bore you."

Madara set the scroll down with a smirk and approached her in a predatory way. "Do you think of me?"

Rai stiffened slightly. "No. I see enough of you for my liking."

Madara chuckled as he reached her. "I find that hard to believe."

Untrusting blue eyes looked to him. "How so? You even admitted to me that I was hostile."

"True, but why else would you be thinking of life when looking at a picture of me?"

Shit… "I got bored…"

A smirk twisted as Madara stepped to her, making Rai take a hesitant step back, not liking the look in his eyes. Again a step forward and a step back…Step vs. step until the cold stone wall collided with Rai's back followed by two arms placed on either side of her to block any exits.

"Do you think of me? How I have the power to be undefeated?" A hand cupped her cheek and he stepped so their bodies were touching. "Or maybe, you wonder what else these hands can do other then fighting?"

"H-hasn't crossed my mind."

"Oh, I'm sure it has."

"And I'm sure you're an egomaniac."

"Well that's your type, isn't it?"

"…" Rai looked away.

_Do you want me to take over?_

_I'm afraid it would only end worse for us._

Madara raised her chin with a finger and slowly leaned in before his lips touched hers in a gentle caress.

His lips were smooth and welcoming, but Rai couldn't bring herself to respond. When ever she tried, she felt like throwing up. Madara soon pulled away, not saying anything as he examined Rai's blank expression. A hand rose to her hair and he ran his fingers through, to relax her.

She hadn't pushed him away, which was a step in the right direction. Slowly, he bent down and kissed her softly again.

_Come on Rai. Forget about Pein…Deidara and Shintaro need you on this one._

Rai closed her eyes and slowly responded while screaming inside her head that this was wrong.

But with each caress, she started to lose herself. Not in an intimate way but her mind seemed to wonder off and she found herself locked in a neutral mode.

She wasn't Rai anymore. Now she had left all emotion aside and was the kunoichi that she had become.

After all, when on a mission, you had to push your life away from your thoughts.

Moments later, the kiss deepened and Madara dropped one hand to the small of her back, pulling her to his chest.

Rai's breathing hitched slightly as his calloused hand wandered under her shirt and softly he ran his finger tip up and down her spine. Rai brought her own hands to his chest and let them rest. She still couldn't bring herself to go much farther.

And Madara seemed to know. He broke the kiss and started to trail kisses from her jaw to her tender flesh. There was no nipping; only butterfly kisses that lined to her collar bone then back to her ear.

Rai's breathing deepened slightly and Madara grinned. She was coming around…

His wandering hand under her shirt traced higher, ruffling her shirt until it was under her breasts. Rai felt a sharp sting on her pinky from the ring and it became apparent that Deidara and Shintaro were fighting somewhere. But Madara hadn't seemed to realize it yet as his lips met hers in another lock.

This time, Rai licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance that he more then willing gave, but instead of allowing her to take over, his tongue battled hers in a dance.

A possessive growl erupted from his throat and he pressed himself harder against her, bringing her back to the wall once more as his hands placed themselves on either side of her once again.

"You taste sweet," Madara breathed as he broke the kiss and started on her earlobe once more. "What a dangerous beauty I caught…"

"Y-you kept your promise right?" Rai asked breathlessly as her fingers tightened in his black shirt.

He smirked against her jaw. "I always do."

He gently bit at her neck and sucked before he grazed his teeth over her curse seal. Again he bit, but this time drawing blood and lapping the crimson drops eagerly.

Rai moaned and tilted her head back as two strong hands ran down her hips to her thighs before lifting her legs around and wrapping them around his waists. Her arms rose to his shoulders and ran her hands through his silk like black hair.

Another growl left him and his lips crashed onto hers. Rough hands started to pull her shirt off until it was lying on the ground at his feet. She could feel his member against her has he rocked his hips into her. A slender hand snuck to his kunai pouch and pulled a shuriken out. Onyx eyes opened and he broke the kiss to look blankly at her, but she cut his shirt until it too was at his feet.

Madara grinned and brought his face close to hers. "Tonight I'll take you as mine."

Rai turned her head away with a fearful jerk making Madara turn serious for a moment but he didn't need to ask what was wrong. "Can you turn it off? I don't like it," she pleaded with sincerity.

Madara's scarlet eyes brightened, but he closed his eyes before opening to reveal the usual black. "I forget that I seem to activate them without knowing," he explained.

Rai nodded in understanding and allowed him to give her a short chaste kiss before he dipped his head to her breasts behind her bindings. Her white bindings were low, giving him enough access without having to cut them off…yet. One hand squeezed one breast while he licked the other and his other hand dropped to her pants. A snap later and Rai knew he had unbuttoned her capris and she continued to chant in her mind.

_Keep calm. It's for Dei and Shintaro…Keep it up. I'm halfway there…_

Madara lifted his head and pulled the shuriken from her hands before bringing it to her bindings. Lips crashed to hers in a bruising kiss as his need soon became overbearing.

**--BANG—**

A short scream left Rai and Madara covered her from all the debris. Smoke rolled from the doorway, clearing to reveal Deidara.

"Rai we're here to—" Deidara froze at the sight of Rai pinned to the wall with Madara bearing against her. Cerulean eyes darkened with hatred. "Get off of her," he growled with rage building up.

Madara scowled and stepped away from Rai who had her feet to the ground again. The dark aura between the two men raged like an oncoming storm and Rai stood frozen. What the Hell was Deidara thinking?!

"So you escaped? You will learn that the cell is the safest place to be when I'm threw with you," he promised darkly.

"I'm ready when you are, un," Deidara shot back, anger clouding his judgment.

Before either could make a move, a forth person came through the doorway. Breathless, Shintaro stayed silent as he stared wide eyes between the other three. "Rai," he started as he took a step to her, but Madara stepped to block his view of her.

"You take another step closer and you'll find death to be the kindest thing since your mother."

Rai swallowed and glanced to each person. It was a nightmare turned real and for the first time in her life, she couldn't kick her mind into thinking of the many plans to get out of this mess. She was neutral all the way.

Deidara suddenly threw a bird towards the shirtless Uchiha. "KASTU!"

**BOOM—**

"Stop! You'll hit Rai!" Shintaro warned, but Deidara didn't hear as the beating of his heart quickened ten-fold as adrenaline and rage filled him at the sight of smoke clearing to reveal Madara standing just as he was before with a sick twisted grin.

There wasn't anytime at all before the dark Uchiha sent his hands into a flurry of signs and seals; many that Rai had never seen.

Deidara and Shintaro didn't have any time to react before a hand rose; engulfed in black and fiery red chakra. Madara's sick grin turned sadistic and he released his chakra towards the two men.

"NO!" Rai yelled as she flashed stepped between the two sides. The chakra hurled into her, sending the kunoichi through a wall, then across the hall into another wall into an empty bedroom.

"RAI!" Deidara and Shintaro yelled desperately. Dust and debris clouded all vision, leaving the two men having no chose but to stand still until it settled enough. It would be a fool's decision to go running blind when a friend was injured and they where being hunted like prey.

But shallow foot falls echoed in the silent hall and the silhouette of Madara came to view as he stopped in the hole that led to where the injured Rai lay. His shadow casted over her as he stood surprised with what he had just done.

Scarlet eyes turned heatedly to the two men who stood staring back as the Uchiha pondered on whether to kill the two enemies or help Rai.

But a shift in the room turned his attention. Rai clambered and climbed like a wounded deer to her feet, giving Madara a shocking view of his attack. Her hair hung matted and filled with dirt and fresh blood around her bare shoulders. Her once white bindings where saturated in blood from a hole in her left shoulder and a liquid pooled from her lips.

"Rai," Deidara whispered and took a step towards her, but Shintaro put his hands to his chest and pushed him away.

"She's too badly wounded. Her only chance to get healed is if she stays," he explained in a whisper, all emotion gone. "We have to get away now and fight another day…"

Gushing out of her shoulder was the haunting crimson along with burns that covered from her left side of her collar bone, clear down to her arm.

She stumbled slightly but kept herself upright and started walking towards the others. Her vision was nearly useless and pain was surprisingly gone. Black lined her eyesight and again she stumbled, unaware of her surroundings. But strong arms caught her, leaving her to fall unconscious.

Madara looked up to the hall again to find it empty. He growled with a snarl curling his lips. He would let the Sound-nin take care of them. For now, Rai needed to be helped.

****************************************************************************

Pein stood with the others in a lower meadow near a small river. They had finally picked up a trail that led from Grass Country to Waterfall. All other bases and hideouts in Sound where deserted so it only made sense to be in the least suspected country.

The stoic nin stood away from the others and their campfire as he savored the cool evening breeze and the many stars that looked upon them. He was worried for the young woman…He just hoped that Rai was alright. She was strong, but her stubborn nature would inevitably get her into trouble…

Suddenly his ring glowed bright and before him flickered a hologram of Deidara. Pein stodd speechless for a moment as Deidara flickered in and out and Pein took a quick glance to study him. Cloak was gone and he was left with shreds of a shirt. Multiple wounds covered his body, but his solemn voice shook him from his observations.

"Leader-sama…I have gotten away and I know where the base is…Where are you, un?"

"…Where's Rai?"

"Sir…I'll explain as soon as I get there, but I don't have enough chakra to keep this going for long…"

"We're in Grass Country. Only two miles from the border of Waterfall."

Deidara managed a grin. "Great, yeah. You're not too far. Give us two hours and we'll meet you there…"

**Hahahaaa! That was a neat chapter! I hope you liked it. The next one doesn't look all too well for Rai and I swear that there will me MUCH more Pein in the next!! I miss him. *starts to brood as a little cloud rains on me***

**Anyway…things will change and Rai will not be happy. Oooohhhh I can't wait! This next part is what I have been waiting for the entire story!! **

**Thanks to all reviewers and please keep 'em coming! Here's a cookie!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Not much to say except that this is going to be a crazy chapter. Let's see how it all plays out, shall we?**

**Disclaimer. Don't own Naruto….**

Deidara sat next to Shintaro on the grassy hilltop under a lone tree with a small fire that burned with aching life across from him, but he stared blankly at his feet, not caring much for the offered warmth. Neither Deidara nor Shintaro said much, both carrying heavy, solemn expressions and ignorant to the sympathetic looks aimed in their direction. Konan kneeled behind him, allowing him to lean back against her as Zetsu tended to his wounds.

Sakura sat near the blonde while tending to Shintaro's injuries and continued to glimpse warily towards the ruthless leader. As soon as the two shinobi had returned with hardly any life left, Pein had checked with their condition before wondering to the small river away from the group. The moon left little light to shine down upon the lone man, catching the shine of a few piercings as a sudden breeze folded through the grass, wrapping his cloak around him.

She turned back to see amber eyes observing her. The stare lasted for only a moment, but that was all Shintaro needed.

"You're Sakura, right? Haruno?"

"H-hai."

"Ah…Rai had spoken of you in her letters. And from the way my wounds have been healed, I'd have to agree with her that you are in fact the best Medic-nin," he smiled sweetly.

Sakura blinked and flushed. "Thanks, but I still have a long ways to go…" She trailed off and looked to his last wound, before nodding her head in self approval. Again, emerald eyes wandered to the lone man by the river, but Kakashi soon after, blocked her view with a forced eye crinkle.

"Don't worry. He'll come when he's calmed down a bit…" Kakashi comforted quietly.

"So what the fuck happened?" Hidan asked Deidara.

Cerulean eyes broke from their stare and towards the Jashin worshiper. "The fucking Hebi group ambushed us when we were training," he said in a low, but venomous voice. "Madara was with them, un…"

"You couldn't take them?" Naruto asked. "You took down Gaara single handedly and he had the tailed demon!"

Cerulean eyes seem to grow darker and a merciless gleam from the fire reflected as he turned to Naruto. "Madara was the one that fucking had control over the nine-tailed, you bastard! I'm good, but not that good, yeah."

"Dei, you shouldn't strain yourself," Konan said in a worried voice.

"_She's right, Deidara_…**And I don't like you yelling in my face." **Zetsu chided.

"What happened after that?" Kisame asked.

"I woke up, un. Somewhere in a dark room and chained to a wall. That snake's medic started to torture me…He never said much unless he was trying to piss me off," he explained in a calmer voice.

"That sounds just like Kabuto." Sakura said in disgust.

"Keh," he grinned. "You're little teammate was just as bad, yeah."

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned.

"That's the one…"

"But he wouldn't do that…I mean he would never torture some one….right?" Naruto's blue eyes looked to Kakashi who sighed.

"Shit, that faggot tried to fucking rape Rai…" Hidan spat.

"You knew about that?" Kakuzu questioned the white haired man.

"Fuck yeah!"

Kisam blinked. "We didn't want you to know. We figured you would try and kill the Uchiha once you found out."

Hidan scoffed. "Jashin knew I wanted to."

"Wait-" Sakura stood up and turned to the others. "Sasuke tried to rape her? Why didn't you tell us?!"

"That would be a great fucking way to start off." Hidan stepped forward and swung his scythe over his shoulder. "Hey you leafy-nin, guess what?! You're fucking village idiot tried to fuck your little kunoichi friend, Haha, ain't that a kick in the pant's?!...Yeah," he said turning serious and turning his head to the side with a scowl. "That would go over well."

No one said anything as the fire flickered at the non-existent wind. Dark chakra surrounded them as Pein walked slowly to join the group. Cold ringed eyes looked to Deidara who turned his head way shamefully with an uncomfortable sigh.

"Explain," he said in forced calm.

All eyes turned to Deidara who took a deep breath. "We were captured…I only had seen the insides of a cell so I don't know where Rai had been but I was tortured. During one of my torture sessions, I had passed out, and that's when Rai had woken me up and unchained me. We were trying to escape, but didn't even make it out of the cell when he found us…"

"He?"

"Madara."

It seemed that the hilltop had suddenly been dunked under water with all the oxygen gone.

Perhaps that was more true then you might believe…

"Madara?" Pein asked with dangerous venom. "What happened?"

Cerulean eyes looked down. "…He said a few things to Rai…"

"What?" Konan pushed, hoping to keep Deidara going and Pein calm.

"He said that he had told her not to escape…that it was a trap to see if she would. Then he held out his hand and told her to come or else it would get worse, yeah."

"And we know she didn't." Kisame grinned. "She probably flipped him off and told him to stick it…"

Deidara said nothing.

"Right?" Kisame asked his grin diminishing.

"That's what I thought, but she looked at me before walking to him. It was because she was protecting me, yeah," Deidara said heatedly. "Then I realized that the reason I was there was to be leverage over Rai. So I did the only thing I could do."

"What was it?" Itachi asked for the first time.

Deidara grinned sadistically. "I punched the fucker right in the jaw, yeah."

Kisame and Hidan grinned.

"But he got up and then the fight started when Rai attacked him." He turned serious again. "The next thing I knew, he had control over her and sent her to kill me until she promised that she would stop resisting…"

Ringed eyes narrowed as Pein stared own at him. "Resist from what?"

Cerulean met grey. "I don't know."

"Continue."

"After they left, three other sound-nin came in and chained me back to the wall and that's when Tayuya, one of the nin, said she would help us escape. She was the communication line between Rai and me, un. That was yesterday."

"And that's where I came in," Shintaro explained. "I had been brought in by Madara only to be looked after by Kabuto. From the things that I had picked up between their conversations, I figured that maybe Madara wanted me in as leverage because he wanted something more from Rai. They had Deidara so I was just…an insurance policy."

"Has he done anything to her?" Pein asked in a freezing cold voice that made everyone want to withdraw. Itachi instinctively stepped next to Sakura who was still near Shintaro.

"…" Shintaro hesitated and beads of sweat formed, but he kept his face as neutral as he could as he turned to Deidara for assistance.

The hesitation and wary glance didn't go unnoticed as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

But that didn't help…

A hand shot out to the side and he released a bolt of dark orange chakra that scorched through the bark of the tree, splintering it to rubble and debris. Hidan stared at the tree with wide eyes that was only three small feet away from him before taking two steps to the opposite direction near Kakuzu.

"What has he done to her?"

"The plan was for me and Shintaro to get away so she could escape without having to worry about our safety, un. B-but, I took the map and told Tayuya and Shintaro that we would just get out and get away—not worry about her until we were out…I lied."

"We ended up going to Madara's room to help her escape with us. We had hardly ran into anyone that far…but when we got there—"

"Continue."

Cerulean eyes looked up. "Do you really want us to?"

The narrowing of grey eyes was a clear enough answer.

"The son of a bitch had her pinned to the wall…"

"Pinned?" Kakashi asked.

"From a fight?" Itachi added.

"He was taking advantage of her. And when we broke in I tried to kill him. But when he returned with an attack, she interfered and was injured, un"

"Her wounds were bad…" Shintaro added. "The only way she would live was if we left her there." He suddenly looked up with a calmer expression. "Deidara, she gave you a letter…We haven't opened it…"

His eyes widened and a hand scurried into his pouch before pulling out a folded paper. Shaking fingers and sweaty palms, he unfolded the parchment until lines sprawled across and down the page.

"What does it say?" asked Sakura curiously.

Deidara looked to all the blank faces before down to the paper and started to read aloud.

"_It's weird to be writing this, but I am writing this as I realize my fate. I just hope you get to read this. Please do not mind the bloodstains, they mean nothing. There is a reason what I'm doing has to be done, and a reason for you not knowing. Please understand that once you, Deidara and Shintaro, step from these prison walls, there is no coming back. I made this plan with Tayuya to keep you safe. What happens to me is nothing for you to worry any longer. Just the thought of you coming to save me and getting hurt or worse makes me sick. Trust me. I'll be ok. I love you guys and I'm glad I got to understand a true family in my last days of freedom…Live today, thrive tomorrow, never give in and fight to the end…"_

Deidara paused in reading and let his eyes scan the last line in the paragraph. Once again and again before meeting distant grey eyes. He held out the parchment to the man who stared at it questioningly. "It says the rest is to you, yeah."

Pein blinked and took the letter, hesitant to find what the following lines contained…what dark secret that he didn't want to know…But he knew already…

_I owe you more then words can say. You taught me to live and to trust when I had given up hope of ever putting my faith into anyone. I know what I owe you…A life. But instead I'm sure you have figured out what I plan to do. Whatever you are thinking or whatever anyone else says, I am not ever going to give in. Fight until there is no breath. Fight until not a single drop of blood is left. After all I am every bit of a weapon and a tool…That's what we Shinobi are. But understand that I would never be able to live with myself if I was forced to kill all those innocent people at the hands of Uchiha Madara. It would sicken me. _

_Two choices are available. I can learn to control my bloodline and try to kill Madara…Highly unlikely as you know. Or I can take away his only weapon. This is the end, but there is no goodbye. Because…goodbyes are just too hard. One thing I have learned in my life is that all goodbye is, is a disappearing act. _

_Before I was taken away I had wanted to tell you one thing that I never had the guts to say. Words dull the actual feeling to what I have to say and I would have given the world to actually say it to you in person…but…_

_I love you. _

**************************************************

Beep…beep…beep

Rai winced as she opened her eyes to a blinding light that pointed down onto her accusingly. She found herself on a cold medic table with new bindings but her same capris and kunai pouch. The constant beep pulled her attention to the strange machine next to her and she realized that she was in a room that she had never been in. The walls that was once stone was now a different type of rock that she recognized as a cave, but the smoothness and texture was one that she had seen many times before…hiding in waterfalls. Was this a different base? It had to be…

"Ah you're awake."

Rai turned her head to see Kabuto near a computer. "What happened after I passed out?"

"Well Master Uchiha brought you to me. Your wound was…bad." He pushed the glasses up higher onto his nose. "But nothing that I couldn't handle. Actually," he added matter of fact like. "We lost you once from blood loss, but only one electrical bolt and your heart charged right up." He stepped to the door and opened it to a Shinobi that Rai had never seen standing there. "Go alert, Master Uchiha that Rai is awake now."

"Hai, Kabuto-san."

Kabuto closed the door and turned to Rai. "After your little friends got away, we had to move bases. Don't want the Akatsuki to find us yet," he grinned.

Rai sat up slowly and narrowed her eyes. _Yet?_

"So," he said after a moment and walked to her chart to make sure everything was stable. "Do you know how they got away?"

Rai rolled her eyes. "Your Shinobi are a bunch of weak asses. It wouldn't be that hard."

Kabuto scowled but was cut off from a reply as the door opened to Madara. "How are her wounds?"

Kabuto turned serious. "Well it could've been worse if she didn't have her bloodline activated and wasn't sending chakra to keep her heart going."

Madara turned his eyes to Rai who stared back defiantly.

"Leave us for a moment," Madara ordered harshly without taking his eyes away. "I'll call you in when we are finished."

Kabuto looked in between the two, but set the chart down and left without saying a word.

After the soft clicked timed their silence, Rai knew that it was now or never.

"Well, I find it strange that your companions had gotten away relatively easy," he mused cunningly and stepped forward. "And it just happened to be the night when Team Hebi and Orochimaru were after Akatsuki. I don't believe in coincidences."

"And you're suspecting that I did it?" Rai asked.

Madara grinned. "Not without help…from inside. Someone who knew what was going on."

Rai tensed slightly. "Well I admit to it that it was me. But your cute little theory that it was _with_ someone isn't true."

"So you were able to steal keys, know when the guards where away from the cells, know who was at the base and who wasn't all from the comforts of my room? And you did all this without help," he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure," Rai said unflinchingly.

"Ah, Rai-chan, I wish you wouldn't lie. And your aggressiveness has returned. I thought we were past all this."

"Since when," she scoffed.

"Since last night. There is much to you but I'm not foolish enough to know that you didn't feel anything for me."

Rai blinked and looked away, fearing to meet his eyes. She was ashamed that there was a little truth in that.

Madara sighed. "There is only one thing for me to do."

Confused, Rai looked back to him. "What?"

"You need to be punished. And I can see that the steps we are making are very small. Too small. War cannot wait and your stubborn nature is only going to set us back." He walked towards her and opened his eyes so that they burned scarlet. Rai's eyes widened and she slowly slinked a hand to her kunai pouch. His Sharringan began to spin. "We will just have to break your spirit…"

****************************************************************

Tayuya ran through the halls while sending glances behind her to see if there was anyone following her. Seeing now one, she opened a nearby door and rushed inside. It was an empty room with the musky cavern smell and mothballs. She wrinkled her nose but didn't waste time rummaging through her kunai bag and pulling out a scroll and brush.

"Shit, if they think they can kill me, then let them," she mumbled to herself angrily as she scribbled a message. "I'll make sure that all you fuckers die along with me."

Finishing her letter, she folded it up and walked to the door. It cracked opened slightly to allow her a visual of the empty hall. Her eye wondered until she was convinced that she was safe from her fellow shinobi. She knew that when she had ran into Madara the day before that it had cost her. Now she had no doubt in her mind that he knew it was her.

She rushed to the opening where the roaring of water greeted her. The last turn of the halls revealed the falling water and cold mist that rolled in about twenty feet from the opening. She kneeled and opened another scroll to a seal. With three simple hand signs and a cloud of smoke, a small Sound hawk stood on the scroll. "Here," she said, handing her letter to it as he took it with a claw. "Take that to Akatsuki. Give it to Deidara. They're in this or a neighboring country. Give it to no one else," she panted. The bird squawked and flapped his wings before flying out through the corner of the cave opening where the water didn't reach.

She just prayed that they got here in time to save Rai…Kami knew it was too late for her…

***********************************************************

CRASH!

Rai appeared behind Madara and kicked another machine towards him, but he jumped above it in time. Again he charged at her within a flash and punched into the wall, leaving a crater in the stone that crumbled under his fist.

Rai landed from her dodge and panted. Her strength had not returned and they were in a small room. But Rai couldn't stand for too long. Again he attacked her and this time hit her right in the stomach, sending her flying until her back collided into the cave wall.

She fell to the ground face down and with small agonizingly slow movements; she forced herself to her hands and knees. Madara calmly walked to her before kicking her in the ribs. She collapsed back face down and gasped. "Stay down if you have had enough, woman," he said angrily.

Rai took another breath and pulled herself to her hands and knees once more, making Madara narrow his eyes. This time he allowed her to get to her feet but immediately punched her again, followed by a kick, sending her to her knees, grasping her ribs.

Rai blinked back tears as pain stretched across her tender body. But this was what she had waited for. This was the only chance.

It was now or never…

With lightning speed, she reached into her kunai pouch and pulled the clay, not missing crimson eyes widened before she disappeared onto the other side of the room. Madara spun to see her standing by the door, his only exit.

Hard, cold, green-grey eyes stared at him with a gleam of reflection from the lamp above their heads. With a sadistic, bloodthirsty smirk, she took the clay into her mouth and began to chew while putting her hands into the ram sign. Green chakra filtered around her and she let it build up until lightning started to crash and bolt around her. Then her hands were sent into to flurry as she changed ox, horse, ram, bird, dog, tiger, snake, tiger, bird, hare, dragon…

"Katsu."

_**BOOM!**_

***********************************************************************

The group landed near the cave entrance where Deidara and Shintaro had escaped the night before. Of course their original plan to sneak in and raise hell was thrown carelessly out the window at the sight of the fallen rubble of what was the night before an enormous and well hidden base.

"I don't understand," Deidara said. "It wasn't like this when we left, yeah."

"They must've left when we had escaped," Shintaro mused. "This isn't Rai's damage so it's the only thing."

"Aaahhhh!" Deidara yelled angrily and threw a bomb at one of the standing walls, sending it to crumble with the added debris around it. "What was she thinking?! She didn't even want us to come back and help her, un!"

"Fuck, she's sticking with her gut!" Hidan commented. "She's fucking stupid for doing it, but you can't hate her for it!"

Deidara turned angrily back to the nearby river.

"Now what?" Zetsu asked. "The chakra is everywhere. I can't figure out which way they went…"

Kakashi kneeled to one of the once rooms and examined a few pieces before taking it to his nose and smelling it. "They went in that direction." He pointed to south east, turning every one's attention.

"Then let's kill 'em," Kisame grinned and through Samaheda over his shoulder.

"Hell Yeah! Let's go!" Sakura said and pulled Naruto from where he stood above the kneeling Kakashi. Konan and the others followed after her, leaving Kakashi alone with Pein who stared at the debris and damage with a blank expression.

"We found the trail…" Kakashi commented quietly.

Pein said nothing and continued to stare as the cold wind had started to pick up more since the night before. It wrapped around them and Kakashi shifted his weight from the chill. "I know it isn't any of my business," he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "and I know it's a little weird to hear this, but whatever is on your mind, I would like to know. She was on my team as well."

"…" Pein turned to look at him. "And what would be on my mind? Nothing that concerns you."

"Hmm…right, but I think I may understand now."

"…"

When he didn't get a reply, he continued. "You love her, don't you?"

No reaction.

"I can tell that you care about her, but up until this point you seem to have just shut down…"

"…"

"…" Kakashi sighed. He wasn't getting any where with him… He turned and started to track after the others but Pein's deep voice stopped him.

"Do you know what her letter said?"

Kakashi turned and looked down sadly for a moment. "Hai. The others don't know except for perhaps Konan and Itachi…She was going to commit suicide, right?"

"Hai…She said it was to keep the villages safe. To keep a war from happening."

"What do you find wrong with her reasons?"

Pein turned to face the white haired shinobi. "My goals are to start a war to have peace. You may not understand and I don't expect you to, but she's going to die for the same thing I'm fighting for."

"I see…"

Pein looked to the green fields. "But it's what she said after that. She even admitted that she loved me." A passing moment of silence came and went before Pein turned back to Kakashi with his same and renewed powerful aura. "Are you prepared to fight and perhaps die for the girl?"

"I'll gladly give my life to save hers..."

"Then be prepared for hard travelling. We won't be stopping until we find their new base and kill every shinobi that resists against us…"

*********************************************************************

Only a few hours later, Rai woke up to find herself chained to a wall. Blinking back a blurred vision she looked around. She was in a cell…How? That last jutsu should've killed her! "Damnit, Dediara," she mumbled. "That's twice you're stupid jutsu failed."

"Kukukuu. That was a clever trick…But perhaps you shouldn't turn your back to the door next time, eh? It makes it a little easier for Kabuto or myself to get into you…" said a figure from a dark corner.

"What the hell?!" Rai asked and struggled against her restraints as he came closer. "Stay away!"

"Aw, Rai-chan, you're going to hurt my feelings."

"Like I give a damn!"

"See? This is why Madara has lost his patience with you…" He grinned and licked his lips. "But he has one last word to say to you before we start your new little training exercises…"

Madara stepped forward from where he leaned against the wall and his crimson eyes burned and glowed through the darkness. "Do you know what's going to happen now?"

Rai glared and said nothing.

"We are going to break your spirit. You will eventually see that your cooperation is all that is needed."

"For some stupid war?!"

"For war and a place by my side."

Rai spat at their feet, ignoring the ache from her wrists and ankles. "Go screw yourselves!"

Orochimaru chuckled. "She is a hell of a spitfire. Looks like you have your hands full, Madara-san."

Madara said nothing as his Sharringan spun. But Rai didn't look away. Deidara and Shintaro were safely away and if she died then it was all that much better.

Sadly death wasn't an option for the kunoichi. After all when dealing with Madara or the Sannin, there were far worst things then death…

Crimson locked onto blue and she was suddenly pulled into her subconscious.

"Let's see what kind of past you keep locked away shall we?" Madara asked from his shadowed figure in her mind as Rai stood in front of him, confused as her world was filled with crimson skies and black trees.

"What is this? What do you mean?"

Madara said nothing and smirked as everything seemed to twist around her until she found herself in a familiar hotel room on the borders of Demon Country. Suddenly she wasn't her normal 20 year old self but in the body of her younger self.

_A ten year old Rai scurried into the bathroom of the hotel room. Why? She knew it was a waste of time. She couldn't get away. There was no window to the safety of the outside freedom. She locked the door to keep the three men out--but it was pointless. In a matter of seconds, they would be through that door and at her heels. Looking at her tear stained reflection, she closed her eyes and shook her head. Hoping to wake up to find it all a dream._

_In the distance, she could hear the hinges to the door brake. A hand gripped her shoulder painfully and she looked up through tears to see her father's impassive, stern face. Rai shook her shoulder from his grip and darted away from him but was tackled to the ground with her father's knee on her back. Rai tried to push him off only ending with no results. Instead he pushed her face to the cold tile floor, making her lip gash open and blood coat her teeth. "Cry for me, Rai." He roughly gripped her hair and pulled her to her knees while dragging her to the two men that he had traded her to. _

_The ten year old girl sobbed and tried to struggle but soon gave into defeat. He tossed her to the two men who caught her as they laughed at her failed escape attempt. "Remember, Rai, you'll always be daddy's little girl," her father said as he took a shot of sake. Those were the last words that he had ever spoken. Only seconds later were the walls painted crimson...Like waves crashing to the shore...._

"What is this?!" Rai cried out as she gripped her head and she was thrown back to her own body and back to the crimson skies…

"Ah, now that was an interesting little snapshot," Madara grinned. "But I'm interested to see what else there is…"

Rai's eye widened as she was thrown into another memory.

_Street lights were concealed by a soft layer of mist. The small village stayed stagnant as the silhouette of a woman stalked out of a house. A shadow of a raven was seen on her shoulder. The bird squawked loudly and was followed by silence. It was early in the morning hours as the kunoichi lit a candle in a small holder. The dim light revealed many things to the small boy who watched behind a blanket from the same house; pale fingers held the lantern that wept scarlet blood from the murder. Long white locks bounced off her back; half saturated in the same liquid. ___

_The young boy of only seven years old widened his eyes as he recognized her as the woman who had worked with his father. He took a step backwards, emitting a board to squeak under his bare foot. Beady black eyes turned on him and another squawk pierced the silence, making the boy fall on his back side. Acidic green eyes landed on him and he huddled his blanket closer to him as if it would protect him. "W-what did y-you do to my d-dad?" he trembled. "W-who are you?! Please--Don't kill me! Please!" ___

_"..." The kunoichi raised the lantern letting the boy catch a glimpse at her face. Blood seethed out of a wound across her face and down to her lips. With sullen eyes she looked him over. Rai lifted a finger to her lips in a sign to stay quiet before walking down the stairs and disappearing through the mist; leaving the boy to look for his father in his bed room. ___

_Rai wandered through the mist with Karasu huddled close to her blood soaked face. Tears cascaded down her cheek, mixing with the blood that wept out of her day old wound across her eye and down to her jaw. She had killed the one man that would know where she was running away to with her new friend Shintaro...All that was left was the cry that she would start her life on the run...In seconds, ninja would have swarmed the streets looking for the killer...Any second now, she would be hunted by the one man her father traded her for...___

_And just on time, the child's scream at the foundation of his father's lifeless corpse rang through the air like a curse, forever to haunt the kunoichi's dark mind..._

Rai once again was thrown into her own body and fell to her knees gasping. It took all she had to keep him from going deeper and it was starting to take its toll on her. Tears streamed down her face and her hair hung around her shoulders. What was he going to do? This wasn't even a warm up for him…What else did he have planned?

"That's enough for now," Madara said and released the genjutsu. Rai slumped against her restraints and took rich air into her lungs. Orochimaru looked on in amusement and licked his lips. "You will be visited by myself, Sasuke, Kabuto or Orochimaru until you are finally able to cooperate. Until then, make the best of it," Madara explained and left her alone as Orochimaru followed him. Kabuto gave a short bow to each man and looked to Rai with a sick grin.

"Looks like I was right, dear Rai-chan. We'll be spending a lot of time together now…"

The next thing Rai knew, she was being pulled from the chains by two men and onto a flat table in the room across from the hall. At the sight of the table, she struggled against the men, but her last couple attacks had taken their toll against her and she was forcefully pushed against the cold table top.

"Stop struggling," growled one of the men. Metal straps clenched down around her wrists, ankles and throat.

"I have something for you, Rai-chan," Kabuto said with his back turned.

Rai ignored him and pushed as much chakra to her bindings to try and break them. The men walked out, leaving Rai alone as she continued to struggle.

"Ah-ahh…"Kabuto chided and held up a leather collar. Rai stopped struggling for a second for her blue eyes to narrow.

"Oh, now I get to be your dog," she spat hatefully.

"This is too keep your chakra levels under control…Kami knows we can't deplete you completely…" He wrapped the leather above the metal binding that held her still as she tried to struggle.

"A few little fun experiments are in session…what do you say to that?" He turned and pulled a few needles and tubes that were attached to a strange machine.

"Cut the fucking nice guy act," she ordered. "It's annoying as hell!"

"You're going to hurt my feelings…" He walked to her and set the needles to the machine so the screen lit brightly.

"What are you doing? I'm not going to be your fucking experiment project!"

"…" He said nothing as he tapped her arm and wrapped a tourniquet around her bicep. Again he tapped the vein until he found the desired blood. Slowly, he pushed the thick needle into her vein, ignoring her threats that she would kill him first when she got a chance. Blood pooled from the cap until he attached to tube to it. He turned around and pushed a few buttons on the monitor then proceeded with the same process on the other arm. He set a few sticky pads on her arms and a few more on her chest so he could keep track of other signs.

Once he was finished, he went to the computer and started to type rapidly with a grin on his face that made Rai's stomach turn.

"Now this may or may not hurt…" he said as he turned to face her. "This is one of my own creations that I have been working on for months since we first met."

A sudden jolt of pain shocked through her senses and her body jerked violently. But it didn't stop. Pain scoured over and through her body as liquid began pumping into her veins. More and more frigid liquid entered her and pain erupted tenfold. A nauseous feeling overtook her and she did all she could to keep from vomiting right there. This was a new form of torture that she had never witnessed before. As if her skin was being set on fire and wounds were being poured with salt. She couldn't scream, though that was exactly what she wanted to do. Blood pooled her mouth and a sickening gurgle left her throat. Tears welled in her clenched eyelids and tricked down her cheeks to her ears.

This was a form of torture only to her. To anyone else, it would be an annoyance, a pain, something unpleasant, but to her it was torture.

She really didn't know how he had thought of the idea. His technology was beyond what she had ever imagined. Somehow he had discovered what would hurt her the most, a knowledge which up until now, she hadn't even had herself.

Finally when she thought that she couldn't take it anymore, it stopped, leaving her to vomit blood down her chin and throat. Gross, yes, but it beat drowning on it…

Kabuto wandered to the side of the table and looked down to Rai who stared at a daze to the ceiling. "Well…How did that make you feel?"

"…" No answer.

"Perhaps you would like me to explain. You see, I have done a lot of research on you and it seems as though your lightning base chakra is sensitive to direct contact to water based. This liquid is chakra that has been taken from a few unfriendly Mist-nin. Apparently you react to the contact. Enough of it and it may kill you…"

Rai glared and her rage bubbled inside of her. This was getting old real quick. With as much chakra as she could borrow from Jaci, she was able to overcome the collar for a moment's time before charging her chakra through her gates. The collar burned against her skin from the heat and the machine sparked with smoke and flames alike until the entire room was filled in a Smokey matter with Kabuto looking stunned at the destruction of his precious machine.

"Screw you," Rai hissed out in her last breath before passing out.

*****************************************************************

Soon enough, the group stopped for camp. They had come to crossroads in a forest and the chakra trails divided between the two paths. Pein sat in a nearby tree while he watched the others underneath him. Hidan and Deidara where once again telling crude jokes to Naruto to lighten the dreary mood while Kakashi talked to Konan, Zetsu and Kakuzu. But what caught Pein's attention was Itachi and Sakura.

The kunoichi laid her head against the Uchiha's shoulder as she drifted into a light slumber. Itachi turned his head to look at her and gave a soft smile before pulling his cloak over her and wrapping an arm around her slender shoulders.

It made him think back on Rai. Madara and Orochimaru were working too hard with her to allow her to kill herself so easily. If she managed to get close enough to do it then it would only make her have better guards to watch her from then on and that would only cause more problems for them when they arrived. But obviously they were expecting Akatsuki because they were anything, but sloppy with their tracks.

They didn't want to be found.

But that wasn't up for them to decide….

**This is a bit of a shorter chapter…Sorry! But it was tough. Anyway the next one will be longer! **

**Thanks for reviewing! Thanks for the fav's! **

**Please review!!! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Yeah…I know…I haven't updated soon and I apologize! But I'll make it up to you-promise! Just to let you know-this is a fairly violent chapter. I'm sure many of you have read worse but I don't want anyone complaining that I didn't warn you. Not that you would complain but stranger things have happened. **

**Thank you to all the reviews and Fav's! I never thought that this would take off like it did!**

**Disclaimer….I own everything…Except for the characters that are not Shintaro and Rai…And including the Naruto world with everything in it. Oh-oh but I call dibs on the plot!**

Teeth bit down on her lip as she held back a scream; again and again did the whip lick at her half naked back

Her wrists ached from the cold chains that held her standing by a pole that went from wall to wall and her legs desperately begged to fall to her knees. Again another lash bit into her flesh and a cry left her. For the past ten minutes-the longest damn ten minutes in her life-which the whip continued hungrily at her skin. Apparently, Kabuto was pissed that she had ruined his machine…

Pain sparked through her body again and Rai slumped against her restraints and whimpered as another tear followed the path of the many before it. However a soft touch dried her cheek as teary eyes fluttered open to look at the owner of the welcoming gently touch.

"I think I've made my point," Kabuto stated with a dark grin. Rai said nothing and tried to keep her mind off of the pain. Kabuto's grin grew as he leaned forward, still with a hand on her cheek, and licked away the three beads of blood that slowly traveled down her chin. The medic leaned back to see angry blue eyes glaring at him. A chuckle vibrated through his chest and he walked behind her towards the door.

"What are you doing, Kabuto," she asked in a hoarse voice still filled with venom.

"No 'Kabuto-sama'? I thought I made myself clear on what you should call me."

"Oh you're right. Let me start again…So are you Sasuke's bitch like you are when you're with Orochimaru?"

Kabuto's grin disappeared and he stared at her back. "When are you going to learn?"

Before she could retort, he poured a bucket full of ice cold water in her, soaking her clothes and bloody hair. Rai shivered as a whimper left her throat. She could feel the blood dilating from the water as another bucket was thrown upon her. Her muscles tightened painfully adding tension down her spine. Vomit and blood rolled like a wave up her throat that she was powerless to stop.

The foul smell was neutral to her senses now and Kabuto didn't show any sign of discomfort. The sound of the door opening turned Rai's attention over her shoulder to the source.

"I'll see you in a little while, Rai-chan. Try not to miss me too much."

Rai drew his brows together. Where was he going? This wasn't like him…He had orders to keep her from scarring anymore thanks to the high strung Uchiha. After all, normally after Kabuto's torture time with her, he would heal her enough where she wouldn't get too bad of an infection. Perhaps he wanted to make her stay in pain?

Suddenly the door swung open again before closing softly. Rai gave an inaudible sigh of relief. He must've forgotten to heal her.

"Kukukuu…Is it my turn already?"

Rai tensed. "Orochimaru?"

There was a shift in the dark room as he came around to her front while golden eyes looked her over as if examining. "Has Kabuto been treating you well?"

Aqua eyes narrowed. "I'm not playing games with you."

A large purple tongue darted out between lips. "Don't worry. I've been feeling a little weaker so this shouldn't take too long."

_What is he going on about?_

Rai didn't answer Jaci, not sure what Orochimaru had meant either.A pale hand reached to Rai as he pushed matted locks from her face to reveal the curse mark that he rolled a thumb over the dilated seal.

"Don't touch me, bastard," she ordered weakly.

There was no response from Orochimaru as he leaned forward licking his lips like a predator before a meal. Two fangs prodded her neck gently until it paused when they found the two holes from the previous bite. He didn't move away from her neck and wrapped an arm around her waist with the other snaking its way to cradle her head. "S-stop. I'll fucking kill you if you try anything!" she demanded and pulled at the chains holding her to the pole.

"Sssshhhh…" he said against her skin and pulled her body closer to his. Rai's struggled increased tenfold and she tried to twist her body away from him. Suddenly he sank his fangs into her making blue eyes shoot open. A scream tacked to her throat and air burned her lungs. She could feel his fangs sink deeper into her flesh and soon the draining feeling overcame pain as he absorbed her chakra. Exhaustion seemed to wash over her and she rested her head into his hand before blue eyes clouded over and her dark lashes grew heavy. Instantly, her muscles relaxed against Orochimaru who continued to suck at her chakra hungrily; loving the way his power seemed to grow by the seconds. He found it addicting. Amazing how her sweet chakra nourished him to health and how invulnerable he became. The Sannin's nostrils flared as he unchained her with one hand, making her slump against him. His fangs grew deeper and gulped more chakra that tingled with his, leaving him in a power high.

Rai felt herself being lowered as Orochimaru continued until she realized that she was now in his lap. She desperately wanted to push him away…strike at him…do anything to stop this…

But she was weak. Three fingers on each hand were broken and twisted in abnormal positions and her left wrist was fractured along with the count of 7 ribs. Kabuto had cut off her chakra channel on her left leg from the knee down and her body was littered with bruises and gashes. Many were in the beginning stages of being infected from the small cell that she normally stayed in, but the pain was overwhelming all the same.

Finally Orochimaru retracted his fangs as he brought up the hand around her waist to massage the seal. "That's a good girl," he grinned sickly. Rai desperately wanted to retort in a way that would make Hidan blush, but the words never left her throat.

She was tired…tired of fighting this. It was clear that they would get what they wanted. She could only take so much of this before she lost her sanity.

So why not do it? She's done worse to others. What would be so bad if she did it right now? Why not try it at least. The worst that could happen would be that she ends up in the same position she is now.

With a deep breath she closed her eyes and pictured Pein standing behind her as they watched the sunset in Suna together…It was so clear as if she could feel the fresh wind comforting her and the safety of Pein's embrace…A small smile curled her lips and a tear trickled down her bloody cheek.

Orochimaru looked at her questioningly before the door opened slightly as Kabuto peeked in to see if he was finished.

Rai didn't take notice as she kept her eyes closed, still picturing that moment until she bit down onto her tongue as hard as she could.

Blood spurted from her mouth slowly and golden eyes widened shortly in alarm before it settled in that she was trying to kill herself again. A sickly gurgle left her throat, but she still didn't open her eyes.

Kabuto cursed under his breath and rushed to the girl's side as he hastily pulled some material from his pouch.

"Son of a Bitch!" Kabuto said as he went to work on healing her now that she was unconscious from the sudden loss of blood. Orochimaru shifted her so she was sitting up more for Kabuto as he soaked his hands in blood.

"She is persistent, isn't she?" Orochimaru grinned after Kabuto got it under control.

"Hai. I don't know what Madara sees in her."

"Well she is a clever and attractive girl."

"I prefer mine obedient," he stated bitterly.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Those are too easy, Kabuto."

***********************************************************************

"It's from Tayuya, un." Deidara looked over to the others below him as he landed his clay bird on the ground and leapt off with the hawk on his arm. "It came with a message."

Sakura, Naruto and Shintaro pushed past the others before crowding around Deidara making the bird that flapped its wings in alarm. "Hey, careful, yeah," Deidara badgered.

"What does it say," Naruto questioned, ignoring Dediara's complaint.

Before Deidara could find out, Kisame grabbed the note from the bird before opening it up. Hidan stood to his tippy toes to peek over the Mist-nin's shoulders. "It's a fucking map."

"A map?" Konan asked as she looked it over with Kisame. She blinked and without asking, she jerked the map from Kisame's hands before walking over to Pein and Kakashi. "Pein-it's a map to the base…"

Ringed eyes looked to the map before taking it. Together, Pein and Kakashi glanced at it; each examining the outline and possible holes in the hideout. Kakshi finally looked to Pein. "We can make this work."

"Yes. They weren't very smart in their placement, were they?"

"What do you mean?" Konan asked.

"They're base is behind a waterfall, in a cave in the middle of Grass Country…" Kakashi trailed off.

All he got were blank stares and a small cricket in the distance. He sweat dropped and sighed before explaining. "All of us specialize in one of each element…That means that we have the advantage…"

"Ooooohhhhhhhh…." Everyone dragged except for Itachi, Konan and Pein.

Kakashi turned to Pein with an eye crinkle. "Perhaps we should give them a small break before we continue…"

***********************************************************************

Kabuto walked down the hall, still getting over how close it came to losing the girl. If he hadn't returned to check on Orochimaru, she very well may have succeeded in killing her self, which would lead to Kabuto's short death. Obviously, he wasn't getting his point across to her. Damn if only he still had his machine…

He grumbled to himself as he turned the corner to her room only to find Madara leaning against the closed door. "Uchiha-san," Kabuto blinked.

Madara turned to Kabuto and looked him over, letting his eyes linger on the bowl that was in his hands. "What is that?" Madara questioned.

"It's mixture of supplements for Chigiri. She hasn't eaten in the past four days so this will keep her healthy for the most part."

"Ah," Madara said quietly and pushed off of the wall as he took the bowl from the medic. "I'll take care of it from here. You can pick up what you haven't finished in the morning."

Kabuto hesitated before bowing and walking away.

Crimson eyes watched before he turned to the door once more and walked in where Rai sat in the center of the room on a chair. There was a leather strap around her neck along with one on each arm and leg. Her head was bowed low as stained locks curtained around her.

Not wanting to disturb her sleep, Madara pulled up a small stool and took a seat behind her. The smell was anything but pleasant. Blood and other body fluids stained the floor, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. Without thinking, he began to run his fingers through her hair, pulling at a few knots gently. Her bare shoulder shimmered from a thin layer of water from Kabuto and it became all too enticing for Madara.

Rai slowly regained consciousness and the light touch on the crook of her neck was soothing compared to the vicious gashes that she had received. The touch continued until it was to her aching curse seal and she tried to open her eyes slightly. Her mind was foggy and clouded, unable to understand everything. The lingering of a familiar scent welcomed Rai, but she couldn't place it. Blue eyes met a dim room before hiding behind dark lashes again.

The touch was soon added with a soothing chakra that stretched down her torn back. Rai relaxed sub-consciously and a sigh of relief left her chapped lips.

A chuckle from a deep chest brought her out of her daze more and she struggled to hold onto the reality, still slipping into the confused state of mind. Ok. She was in a dark room…in a chair, so it was obviously "her" room. She sighed again, unable to keep from giving into the welcoming gentleness. There was a man behind her…playing with her hair…

"Do you like that Rai-chan," asked the voice. Rai forced her eyes open once again and tried to look behind her, but her neck was still stiff from her slumber.

"Madara?"

"Hmm?" he asked as he gave a small kiss to the back of her neck.

Rai's eyebrows drew together. "What…are you doing?"

Again he chuckled and ran a few fingers through her hair. "Taking care of you, love."

Rai said nothing and let her head drop; knowing that heated words wouldn't do anything now. She had failed in her suicide attempt…again. What would happen now? They would continue this, but how much longer could she hold on? She couldn't-wouldn't give in….but stranger things have happened.

Truth be told, she would have to hang in there. Perhaps they would get tired of her and end up killing her later. Or Madara could just use his control over your bloodline and force you to do everything anyway, said the voice in the back of her mind. Either way, it was still the same. The taste of defeat was bitter.

She was tired.

"Are you giving in now?" Madara questioned as he softly massaged her back.

Rai opened her eyes slightly but said nothing.

Madara smirked and turned his attention back to her wounds. "Kabuto should've healed you, but I heard that you were giving him a hard time."

"…"

"Strange, I suppose, but I'm pleased that you haven't become attached to him…"

"…"

"…"

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each deep in thought. Rai slowly closed her eyes, still confused and shaken. Her body felt weak and unused. The chakra that Orochimaru had drained from her was a large amount. So much chakra leaving her weak body at such a fast pace was sure to take its toll on her. But she couldn't help to feel worse then drained. She was trying all she could from giving up…but it seemed to comeback in waves, pushing her farther underneath.

Death was a welcoming sight. Well advertised at this point. Damn her luck.

The silence was comforting to both of them as they sat together, Madara tending to her wounds and Rai allowing him. For once Madara felt peaceful. She wasn't fighting back with her sharp tongue and surprisingly, she was relaxed. This was what he had wanted from her. Psychologically, when a person is tortured constantly by people, they will loose sight of their resolve. This was a similar case that every shinobi knew; happened all the time. At the first person who shows the wounded shinobi kindness, they began to trust again. They would soon want more of the non-violent acts and start to cooperate. Loyalty followed closely behind and that was how you turned shinobi over to the enemy village's side. All it took was a few twists of the tongue and an occasional lie to convince them so.

But he wasn't close to being done with her yet. As far as he was concerned, she could need a few more days with Kabuto before it was all said and done. She had been cut, stabbed, broken limbs, water torture, no food, no bed-well the list went on. But her resolve was the strongest that he had seen in a long time.

"The world is cold," Rai said quietly, more to herself then to Madara.

Madara paused and looked to her. "That it is, but you just have to make the best of it…"

Rai sat for a moment. "How?"

"…How?"

"How do you make the best of it?"

"Depends, I suppose. Normally by finding a person who will stand by your side through it all."

"…" Pein…

"….Why do you resent me?" Madara asked.

Rai narrowed her eyes. "That's a stupid question."

"It's a good one."

"Well let's look back," she said in a stronger voice. "You attacked me, kidnapped me, threatened and tortured me….The list goes on…"

"That's not a good argument," Madara commented with a smirk. "Your companions in Konoha took you in and tortured you then forced you to join them…Not long afterwards, Pein had tricked you into joining Akatsuki and kept you there against your will-"

"That's different!"

"Only because you settled for it. If you settled here then, would it be different?"

"…"

"Anyway," he continued with his smirk growing. "When you had gotten away, Konoha shinobi tortured you before trying to kill you, but instead of you getting away and free, Pein took you back to the base…"

"Don't try and turn it around on him," she growled, but winced back when her ribs protested.

"But it was Pein who got you into deeper trouble," he pushed. "You had a good life in Konoha, right?"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh?"

"Pein is a man with integrity and honor-something that you lack."

Madara's smirk diminished. "You don't seem to understand me at all, love."

"Oh, I know more then I want," she said darkly, still trying to talk quietly from the pain. "You are a selfish and sneaky bastard who sees Pein as a threat because you know that he's stronger then you."

"Be quiet."

"Pein is a real man. He didn't take me to conquer the world."

"Be quiet," he warned in a deeper voice. "I don't want to hear his name from you again."

"You started the fucking conversation!" She whimpered quietly before continuing "I can't wait for Pein to kick your ass. Hopefully I'll still be around for that…"

That pushed Madara over the edge as he spun her chair around to face him, not caring how it hurt her. His blazing Sharringan began to spin before diving into Rai's subconscious. Once again she was met with crimson skies.

"I warned you girl. You had a chance and yet again you blew it." Madara suddenly grew a dark gleam that made Rai's insides turn uncomfortably. "Let's have a few warm ups before we get to the main event…"

Suddenly Rai was thrown into a memory, but unlike before, she was too weak to fight back.

_A girl sat in a large bed room filled with priceless paintings and a large bed with midnight blue sheets. Dark gray walls with satin white curtains hid the glass doors that led to the balcony outside. Beautifully sculpted lights where scattered along the walls and a large mahogany desk sat near the crystal glass doors. Doors that seem out of reach to the young girl. But the beauty of the room was the last thing she took note of. Instead it replayed as a dungeon, a hell hole. She had tried to escape the men...the deal her father sold her for...but like the darkness from the night, it came back again and again. _

__

_And now her rebellious streak had gotten her in this room. Her white locks hung down in the 16 year old's face. Wounds from the men scarred her arms and stomach. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks and fear racked her body. She pulled her knees tighter to her chest and watched the door as if the grim reaper would come strolling in at any moment. Her ears strained as they listened to the haunting silence inside the room that seemed to scream predictions and promises on what the very near future held for her. ___

_Rai stopped breathing as the sound of approaching foot steps echoed in the silence. She held back a whimper as the door burst open to reveal a man in black robes. His tall and lean form with unruly brunette hair and yellow eyes where a clear sign to Rai that this man was the leader that her father traded her to. He walked straight to her as if stalking a wounded prey and yanked her up by her wrists. The jerk of the motion brought her out of her fearful daze. ___

_"No! Let me go!" she demanded and struggled, but it only caused her to hit the back of her head against the bed post. Her demands fell on deaf ears as she was thrown onto the bed. She rolled to her side and her eyes glared hatefully at the man that stood above her. ___

_The man sat on the bed, crawling towards her, and pinned her down. He straddled her while bracing her legs with his and her wrists with his hand. The man glared at her but only from irritation. This girl that now lay under him had been causing trouble for his men. She had killed nearly anyone that had let there guard down around her and had tried to escape countless times. Though he was amused at the same time. She had a fighting spirit and her beauty only added to the packaged deal. She would make a fine wife. That was after all why he traded her father's life for her own. ___

_"Are you going to rape me? Is that what a strong man like you has to do to a girl?" she asked. She stopped struggling because she knew she needed to save her energy. ___

_"No..." He placed both wrist in one hand and reached for a kunai from his pouch. "I don't want to ruin you. Instead I'll do something else. Something much worst...or perhaps relaxing."__  
_

_  
__"No...Let me go," Rai whimpered as she began to struggle again. A sudden gleam of the blade and the scrochering pain caused a loud but short scream to pass her lips. The man had sliced her face from her right eyebrow to her left jaw line. Blood wept from the wound and a thin layer from fear pulsed through her skin. __  
_

_  
__The man grinned in an insane lust. "Not so fun when it is done to you now, is it? Perhaps you will learn not to attack my men."__  
_

_  
__Rai's tears intensified and she shook from fear. Her blood shot jade eyes hid behind clenched lids and she turned her head away, trying to block reality out. __  
_

_  
__"Do you understand," he asked. She didn't reply but as soon as she felt the man shift, she shook her head. "I have marked you as mine. And if you disobey me again or try to run away then I will mark you again..." He pulled her right arm from his other hand. "I will mark your arm for all the world to see and you will never be able to escape me."__  
_

_  
__"Why?" she whimpered. She could feel him rubbing soft circles on her right arm. "Why are you doing this? Why can't you let me go?"__  
_

_  
__His lustful grin didn't waver. "I am your master and I control all that happens to you."_

Rai fell to her knees shaking with wide, fearful eyes. What had she done? She had gone too far again…

Madara, though, seemed confused over that memory, but chose to push it to the back of his mind for later. He loomed over Rai with dark red eyes. "Again…"

And again she was pulled into another memory.

**__****Rai lay on a bed with her right arm wrapped with bloody bandages from her wrist to her elbow. She couldn't move her fingers in her right hand and the pain was unbearable. Sleepless nights had followed her, but each day grew better with the kind family that had taken her in. There was a mother and father with one little girl about 7 years old. She had long golden curls and the bluest eyes that Rai had seen. They had treated her as there own family and she was in-debted to them...unfortunately she wouldn't be able to pay them back. **_**  
**_

_**  
**_**__****She had been there for three days and was nearly able to walk without help. Her fingers were getting movement back but she was still bed ridden. So she sat there on that bed...looking at the ceiling when screams where heard outside the house, She had tried to see what was going on when two men pushed there way past the father and into the house; coming straight towards her. **_**  
**_

_**  
**_**__****She had thought that she had left them behind only days ago, but it looked like they weren't finished with her yet...**

**"****Now, who were you saying was a real man again?" Madara asked darkly. **

******Rai looked up to the Uchiha and swallowed, knowing that she was too deep into it now to stop. "Pein."**

******Madara narrowed his eyes until they were slits. "That's what I thought…" **

******Suddenly the world spun from the crimson skies and turned to the same room that they were in before. **

******Rai looked around, confused. Was he done with her? Or was she going to get another torture session?**

******Madara stood from his stool to stand in front of her; his back to her as he stared at the door. Rai furrowed her brows and looked between Madara and the door. What was he doing? **

******Suddenly, the door opened slightly to reveal two men pulling a man into the room. The man looked weak as he could barely walk without his knees buckling. "Ah, look who it is, Rai-chan…" Madara said mockingly. **

******She tried to focus more on the face, still unable to identify him while Madara signaled for the two men to leave before walking over to the man who was on his hands and knees, panting blood. The Uchiha gripped a handful of spiky hair before pulling his head back to show Rai. **

******Her breathing hitched and blue eyes widened. "P-Pein?"**

******Before he could say anything, Madara kicked him in the ribs followed by a few more violent blows to the Rinnegan user's broken body. "Stop!" Rai yelled, but the pain stretched through her body. Rai struggled to get free as tears threatened to fall. As another kick was delivered, Pein suddenly gripped Madara's ankle before he twisted him off his feet.**

**"****Don't worry," Pein said in an almost distant voice. Now the fight was on between the men as each traded blows. Blood added to the floor and Rai began to shake uncontrollably. The cloud kunoichi could only stare out as Madara and Pein started with their attacks, a brutal battle between Shinobi. **

**__****It's a trick, kid! It's a different genjutsu!**

******Rai blinked and looked to the two men. Madara spun around from a punch as Pein charged at him once more. Suddenly, Pein froze in mid step as a blade was pushed from his stomach through his back. **

**"****No…" Rai whispered. "Stop this! Please!" She pulled at her restraints but she could feel the bruises that marked the useless struggles. She clenched her eyes shut, knowing that Jaci was right…But it seemed so real…**

**"****Watch, love, as this man dies…" Madara said darkly as Pein fell to his knees gasping air. **

**"****Damn you, Madara," escaped his lips as he kneeled before the Uchiha. "Are you going to kill me now?" His eyes were blazing with loath towards Madara who smirked cunningly to him. **

**"****No…" he turned his gaze to Rai. "She will."**

**"****No…" Rai closed her eyes again, trying to block everything out. "No…" **

******Madara walked to her before touching her cheek, but she still didn't open her eyes. Thinking it over, he leaned down and placed his lips onto hers, but still she didn't open her eyes. The next thing she knew, he bit down hard on her lips, drawing blood that splintered down her chin. That did it. Unconsciously, she opened her eyes and was welcomed with crimson. Again she was thrown into a drowning feeling as he gained control over her. There was hardly any resistance from the kunoichi due to her being in such a weak state. **

******Aqua eyes turned to a clouded grey and he calmly unbound her from the chair before stepping behind her. "Now I want you to kill him," he ordered in her ear. "Make sure you look at him as he dies…"**

******Rai slowly stood to her feet and took a few shaky steps. "Rai-don't listen to him. He's tricking you," Pein said in a weak voice. **

******Tears cascaded down her cheeks as Rai struggled for control. ****__****No-No-Nooo! Stop this! Please Stop!**

******Her body continued to stumble her way till she was to Pein who looked up with his own dull gaze. Rai's hand gripped the hilt of the sword and pulled it roughly from his stomach; blood splintered out like tar down his clothes, but he hardly flinched, not taking his eyes from Rai. **

**__****Don't do this! I'll fucking kill you Madara! Don't do this! ********She only got a smirk in reply. ****__****Jaci! Help me! **

******The blade reared high in the air before falling to the man below her. ****__****Noooo!!!**

******Scarlet blood sprayed across the front of her, staining her bruised and beaten body. Pein lay motionless, face down on the ground with dull, lifeless eyes staring at nothing. **

******The only sound was a drop of the blade followed by Madara clapping behind her in approval. Thoughts raced through her mind-each growing darker and dangerous. Before she realized it, she was sitting in the chair calmly as Madara latched her to the leather straps once again. "There," he said as he stood back and looked down to her before smirking darkly like a cat that had caught a mouse. He released the genjutsu and a thin cloud-almost fog-blurred the room before dispersing, leaving them in no illusions. **

******Rai glanced down to her front through tears and saw blood staining against her. The heat from the blood was warming to her cheeks and down her neck. Almost comforting in a twisted way.**

******But this didn't make sense. If it was a trick then where did this blood come from? **

******Blue eyes looked to the corner where Pein had once been, expecting to find it empty. Tears rolled from her bloodshot eyes and she shook uncontrollably, still unable to look away from the spot. **

******On the ground, pointing a gaze lifelessly towards Rai, was a young woman with orange hair and a sound forehead protector. "N-no." She shook her head and the tears intensified. "Tayuya-no…"**

**"****Ssshhh, love," Madara said in a sickly sweet voice while he ran his fingers through her hair. **

******Her trembling didn't cease. **

******Suddenly two men walked into the cell and glanced around warily. Madara met their gaze and nodded to the body. "Take the woman and get rid of her." **

**"****Hai, Uchiha-san," said one of the men before they both lifted her limp body and pulling her out of the door, her sandals scrapping against the stone floor.**

**"****I'll return later to check on you," Madara said with an added kiss on the back of her neck before walking to the door and pausing. "Perhaps you should think of what will happen if you continue to disobey…"**

******The door closed behind him, leaving Rai alone. **

*************************************************************************

******Pein landed in a branch 300 yards from the waterfall while Konan and Kakashi landed next to him quietly and examined the surroundings. **

**"****I haven't picked up on anything…****No one is outside…"******** Zetsu said over the radio. **

**"****The fucking pansy's," Hidan commented dryly on the line.**

**"****It wasn't likely. If there were guards out then it would give away the base," Pein observed. **

**"****So this should be pretty easy?" Naruto asked.**

**"****Not exactly," Itachi's voice joined. "There could still be cameras."**

**"****In the forest?" Naruto scoffed doubtably. **

**"****Kabuto specializes in stealth," Kakashi reminded. "It wouldn't surprise me if we were being watched right now."**

**"****So now what?" Kakuzu asked.**

******Before anyone could answer him, Dediara's voice was added to the line. "Hey-there's movement in the entrance. I'm counting two shinobi, un."**

******Pein looked back to the waterfall. "Watch yourself…" he warned. **

******Deidara lowered his clay bird onto a large enough branch for cover while keeping an eye on the two men. He quickly adjusted his scope and zoomed in. "They've just tossed something in the water and now it looks like they're heading back inside, yeah."**

**"****It's definitely the base," Kisame commented. **

**"****Did you catch what it was that they threw?" Kakashi asked. **

**"****No, un."**

******Pein thought about it for a moment before nodding to Konan and jumping from the branch. Konan took the signal and pressed her radio. "Cut down to the river…We're going to see what it was that they threw out."**

**"****Hai," was heard over the line as the groups made there way to the river. **

******Konan and Kakashi followed in the direction that Pein had disappeared through until they found him standing by the riverside. "What was it?" Konan asked as she walked to his side. **

**"****Looks like one of their own." There was a young woman at his feet who was washed to the river bank, her placid eyes staring to the sky blankly.**

******Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed. "I know her." **

******Pein and Konan looked to him questionably. Just then the others joined them. Deidara landed his bird quietly before jumping off and pushing past Hidan who gave him a "wtf" look.**

**"****It's her," Shintaro said to himself next to Kakashi. **

**"****Her?" Zetsu asked. **

******This time Sakura answered. "That's Tayuya…She's the one that helped Dediara and Shintaro escape."**

**"****The bastards! They killed one of their own and just dumped her out," Naruto growled and clenched his fists angrily. **

**"****That's what fucking happens when you're sloppy," Hidan added, earning a glare from the blonde. **

**"****Keh, she looks like she went through hell," Kisame said as he teetered Samehada over his shoulder. "It's definitely the base…"**

******Pein turned and started to walk away making Shintaro and Zetsu step out of his way. "Back to your positions," he ordered and disappeared through the brush once more. Konan followed while Zetsu, Kakuzu, Kisame, and Hidan went their way. **

**"****Are we just going to leave her here?" Sakura asked as she kneeled next to the body which was halfway out of the water. **

******Kakashi sighed. "There isn't much we can do without attracting attention." **

******Naruto stayed quiet as did Deidara and Shintaro. "Perhaps if we let the current take her then someone will give her a burial when they find her," Itachi pondered. **

******Sakura gave a small smile. "That's what we'll do then…" **

***********************************************************************************

**"****Do you still care for Pein?" Madara asked as he walked through the door. **

******Rai watched him warily as he walked to her in a predatory way. "…"**

**"****What's the matter? Normally you're so opinionated…"**

**"…"**

******He grinned and his crimson eyes seemed to glow through the dark room. "I'm getting tired of waiting for you to cooperate, so consider this your last chance before you are broken." He walked around her, not missing how she tensed and slowly began to tremble. "Will you give in and work with me?"**

******Rai watched as he stopped in front of her and she turned her head away. **

**"****Well?"**

******She took a deep breath. ****__****Kami, I hope I know what I'm doing********. "…No." **

******-Smack-**

******Rai's head spun to the side and the scab on her lip broke open. She bit back a whimper and turned back to Madara with as neutral face as she could put on. **

**"****Are you sure?" he asked as he pulled kunai from his pouch and gave it a few twists tauntingly. **

******Rai bit her lip nervously. "Yes."**

******A pain stretched across her arm as the kunai bit into her bruised skin. This time she couldn't keep the whimper in. **

**"****Then I hope you're prepared for a long night," he chuckled darkly and pulled off his outside shirt off followed by the second, leaving his tan chest open for her to see. He stepped towards her and leaned down before gripping her hair and jerking her head back roughly to expose her neck. His free hand wandered to the strap before he crashed his lips onto hers. Slowly the strap loosened until her neck was free, letting her jerk her head away from his bruising kiss. **

******It only caused him to pull her back in place by her hair, making tears swell to her blues eyes, adding a shimmer. Again his lips collided with hers before he pushed a tongue past her lips. Rai didn't hesitate to bite his tongue as hard as she could, but again she met something worse. Nails dug into her neck sharply, tightening his hold by each second until the pain was too much and she accepted the prodding tongue. **

**"****Stop-" she said against his lips. **

**"****You had your chance," he reminded. Another bite from the kunai stretched across her bicep and she bit her lip. **

******His hand released her hair and unstrapped her arms. When both were released, she jerked them towards her and summoned chakra to her least injured arm before she pressed it to his bare chest. With a sudden surge of chakra, she pushed it into him, making him yell out and stumble backwards from the pain. **

******She took this time to fumble her fingers until both straps were undone around her ankles and with her being free, she clambered to the door. As she passed Madara, he reached out and pulled her leg with the broken ankle before she was dragged to the ground with a painful "humph!"**

**"****Still resisting?" he asked as he straddled her hips. Both her wrists were gripped in each of his hands before he took one to the side. "You should be punished,"**

******-Snap-**

**"****Aahhh!" escaped her and she desperately wished that she could nurture her broken wrist. **

******A dark chuckle vibrated through his chest as he used the kunai to pin her arm down to the ground by her sleeve. "Kiss me," he said, still gripping her other hand. **

******His lips touched hers gently, giving her a chance, but she turned her head away. **

******Again he smacked her across the face, leaving her cheek to darken as a bruise started. "Kiss me," he growled and pressed his lips to hers. When she still didn't respond, he broke her other wrist, making her scream as tears trickled down her cheek, mixing with Tayuya's dried blood. Hesitantly, she moved her lips against his, but he was too far into his power high that all gentleness was gone. The kiss turned bruising and he rocked his hips once before tightening his thighs around her waist. **

**"****Aaaahhhh!" she screamed shortly as she felt a few of her fractured ribs brake under the pressure. "Stop…"**

******Her mind was becoming clouded with dizziness from the pain and she squirmed to ease anything-any of her broken bones and black bruises; any of her deep gashes and wounds. **

******Madara said nothing and cut what was left of her tank top off with another kunai, nicking her torso. **

******Rai whimpered and tried to do anything to get away from him in a useless attempt. **

**"****Don't expect Pein to save you. He'll never find the base."**

**"****He'll come," she said, not sure if she was right. All she knew was that it would piss Madara off. **

**"****No," he leaned down and unbuttoned her pants. "He won't."**

***************************************************************************************

******Pein sat in a high branch with Konan below him talking to Kakashi. He glanced around the forest, letting his ringed eyes linger on the waterfall while taking in every detail. Everything seemed quiet and the others hadn't reported anything off. **

******The moon was high and the darkness comforted its guests with a few crickets stringing away to the night. Kakuzu and Hidan were closest to the waterfall near the base of the mountain side. In the morning, they would be the first to sneak in and have the freedom of however many shinobi. Then Itachi, Sakura and Naruto would follow in as backup, while Kisame, Deidara and Shintaro stayed outside to kill whoever tried to escape or enter just in case it was a trap. Finally, Kakashi, Konan and Pein would follow in and make their way towards Madara and Orochimaru. Of course they were going into this blind not knowing where everything was at, but that's where Zetsu came in. **

******Hopefully it would go along as planned and no surprises awaited them. **

******Just as he leaned back against the tree, a sharp pain stabbed at his neck, similar to the one he had felt when in Ame before Rai was taken. Ringed eyes immediately looked towards the waterfall and he stood to his feet, drawing Konan's attention. **

**"****Pein? What is it?"**

**"****Rai's in trouble."**

**"****What? How do you know?" Kakashi asked as he too stood. **

**"****I know." He said simply and jumped down. **

**"****No-you can't go in there!" Konan said as she blocked his path.**

**"****You don't understand," Pein said darkly as he looked down at her. "She's in trouble."**

**"****But you and I both know that tomorrow morning is the only time to do this. The plan may not work if we go in there now." Kakashi stepped forward and gave an encouraging smile under his mask. "She's a strong woman. I know that she can hold out for just a little longer…."**

******Pein didn't look convinced but he knew the white-haired man was right. **

*********************************************************************************

******Madara thrust deeper and harder each time, scraping Rai's back against the stone floor as the wounds on her back reopened and blood pooled across the floor. She could feel the dirt and grit rub into her wounds and tears fell faster then before. She sobbed against his lips and tried to scream but her voice was gone. Her mind was spinning painfully and all she could do was…**

******Nothing. **

******The man above her gave the last thrusts into her again and again and again until he came; panting and sweating above her. "You're so beautiful," he said as he pulled himself from her and laid next to her. **

******Rai trembled and sobbed, trying to crawl away from him, but his arm was wrapped snuggly around her waist. "Pl-please, no more…"**

**"****Are you begging, love?"**

******Rai's bloody lip trembled and her wrists ached from being broken as the swelling continued. "…"**

**"****Are you begging, love?" he asked again. **

******Rai said nothing. She wasn't begging…But if she told him that then she feared that he would rape her a third time. Instead she turned her back to him, not wanting to meet his gaze. She had been raped before and had gotten over it…sort of. Life wasn't made for her to cry over the past. She knew this, but now was worst then before…She felt like she was broken…She WAS broken and bleeding, but her will was still strong. **

******She had something to live for now…Pein and her friends. They were her home. Her one and only home. **

******Madara brushed his fingers through her matted locks that were soaked in blood. "I'm sorry, love. I lost control, but even after all that you still resist."**

******Rai said nothing and tensed as his breath fanned over her. **

******Her vision was blurred and darker then usual from all the blood loss. Pain racked her body and she refused to move, not sure what was real at this point. Her mind was playing tricks on her and she knew it would only be a matter of time before she passed out. **

******A hand wandered in between her legs and she clenched her eyes shut and choked back another sob. She didn't want this…She just wanted to be with Pein. The only reason why everyone wanted a piece of her was because of her stupid-fucked up bloodline that she was damned with. But Pein…Pein saw past that and took her for who she was. **

******Again Madara pushed his hips to hers and bit her shoulder harshly. **

******Death was welcoming… **

**Tada!!! Wow-Can't wait till Akatsuki show up next chapter! ***Kick his ass!!!*** Anyway I hope you liked it and don't hate Rai please! She's trying to hang in there! Thanks for reading!**

**Here's a cookie! Luv ya!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Yeah- I know. My computer totally crashed and burned so I had to send it off to get repaired. I just got it back Saturday, but it's all good…**

**Anyway, I hope that won't happen again. I hate waiting for updates so I can only imagine what you must be feeling. But I promise that this chapter will make it up…Please don't hate me. **

**Disclaimer…Don't own Naruto**

The breaking dawn rose above the horizon, piercing through a few ominous clouds with a soft breeze blowing. Pein stood upon a tall boulder near the river as he stared towards the waterfall. It had been a long night for him with sleepless hours and the burning ache in the back of his neck. "You need sleep," Konan had badgered through the hours, but he couldn't catch a minute of rest. Thoughts clouded his mind on what Rai was being put through. For some reason, he felt as if it was his fault she was in this position. Of course he knew that it was all because of her bloodline, but that never did reassure him. Kakashi had even tried, himself, only to end in the same quiet shoulder. But now…Now his wait was over. Now he would get Rai and kill anyone who opposed him.

_Psh-Pssshhh_—the static over the radio woke him from his thoughts.

For the first time, he turned his gaze from the waterfall and pushed a small button on his earphone. "What is it?"

"_I don't sense anyone near the entry points_….**They won't suspect a thing until it's too late**…" Zetsu said over the line.

Pein looked back to Konan and Kakashi who both gave him a firm nod to show that they were ready. Deidara kneeled on his clay hawk 200 yds away with Kisame next to him as they waited with hard expressions above the cave opening, waiting for the word, with Hidan and Kakuzu near the roaring waterfall.

"Good," Pein commented after a pause. "Let the retribution commence."

Kisame cracked a bloodthirsty grin and Hidan tossed his heavy scythe over his shoulder. "Time to fucking cut some heads, haha," he cackled.

"Believe it!" Naruto yelled over the line. Sakura stood next to him with a twitching eye brow. "You're so violent around Akatsuki….I'm worried…" she said slowly. Itachi nodded behind her while Naruto returned it with a foxy grin.

Deidara and Shintaro held onto the clay hawk as it took to the sky, casting a shadow over Kisame who jumped to a lower ledge while Hidan and Kakuzu jumped from ledge to ledge until they finally reached the entrance before each plunged through the water, soon to find themselves surrounded by darkness in the cavern.

"Keh," Hidan scoffed as he teetered his scythe. "Where are the fucking heathens, Salad?"

There was an exasperated sigh before Zetsu answered. "**Don't call me that**..._Follow the cave until it comes to the stairs_…"

Kakuzu started first down the hall. Hidan watched with a twisted grin before following. "Jashin-sama will be pleased tonight, the poor bastards."

Itachi, Sakura and Naruto jumped to the bottom of the falls to wait for the signal till they moved in. After two minutes, Zetsu melted into the rocks of the cave to find the pathway to Madara and Orochimaru. After all, he wasn't quite sure how much longer Pein could wait. As he travelled through the wall, he could sense Kakuzu and Hidan making their way deeper into the base.

Meanwhile, Deidara flew around the entry points that they had discussed. "There's the other spot," pointed Shintaro. Deidara looked to the base and found the targeted ledge. With a nod to Shintaro, he lowered the hawk next to the boulders. Quickly, he reached into his pouch and tossed some clay onto the ledge.

"Ants?" Shitaro asked incredulously. "Do you really think that ants will make a big enough escape hole?"

This earned him a dirty glare. "Shut up, un. Of course it will make a big enough exit…" With that said, they took off to find the other target points of the base.

"Hey," came a voice from the line. "Found the fucking heathens!"

"Shut up, idiot," Kakuzu's voice followed in a low tone. "We don't want them to know we're here yet."

There was a disgruntled scoff on the other end but Hidan didn't retort.

Inside the cave, Hidan and Kakuzu shuffled along the wall until they reached where four chakra signatures were. Voices echoed off the cold walls as they got closer to the top of the stairs. "So Uchiha-sama wasn't around when we got our mission descriptions," said one voice who was obviously male. "I haven't seen Lord Orochimaru either…"

"Don't be paranoid…" added another voice, this time a younger male. "They're probably down with the cloud-nin."

"Haha," laughed another man. "Did you hear that girl last night? Man, I can't believe you aren't deaf from her screaming."

"Shut up!" This time it was a girl. They were getting closer to Hidan and Kakuzu who waited at the top with their backs against the wall. "You are sick if you get pleasure in what they did to her. Those men are barbaric."

"Come on, sweet lips. You know that you were fantasizing Uchiha-sama doing that to you…" said the first man.

There was only silence. After a moment, the third man laughed at her as they reached the top when suddenly, he was met with a tentacle through his gut as blood pooled out. A sick gurgle cut him off and suddenly, the three others were ready for any attack….well any "normal" attack….

The two men charged at Kakuzu as he tossed the limp body into the dead man's comrades. Both fell to the ground with a "humph" before a large shuriken was thrown at Hidan by the girl. With a single wave of his blade, the shuriken was sent into the cave wall, where it lodged into the rocks. Kakuzu kicked the stunned girl in the stomach, sending her crashing in to the wall while Hidan stood above the two men who struggled to get out from under their dead team mate.

Both men paused and looked up to meet Hidan's bloodthirsty grin and violet eyes before the scythe came down, decapitating their heads.

"Haha," Hidan chuckled. "That was a nice fucking warm up…"

"Wasn't much fun to me…It was too easy." Kakuzu muttered.

Both turned their attention to the girl who stood to her feet slowly. "Where is the cloud-nin," Kakuzu asked the girl.

She didn't say anything, but the fear didn't get past the two Akatsuki. "If you don't tell me, then I'll give you to this Sadist," threatened Kakuzu, referring to Hidan.

The girl didn't say anything still and began to shake.

This only made Hidan grin insanely. "This will be fun…"

He stepped to the girl, but suddenly froze when she screamed. "What the fuck?!" Hidan yelled as he threw his hands over his ears. The cave seemed to shake under the vibrations and Kakuzu did all he could to keep the ear piercing scream from penetrating his hearing. The girl continued to scream before tentacles weaved their way through her mouth and down her throat until all was silent except for the thud of the now lifeless corpse.

"Damn, she was a bitch," Hidan commented as he reached down for his scythe.

"What the hell was that?" said a deep voice from the earphone.

"Sorry, leader-sama. We ran into a group of sound-nin…" Kakuzu trailed off.

"Don't let it happen again."

"Hai." Kakuzu looked to Hidan who had a pinky in his ear and one eye closed. "What are you doing?"

"My fucking ears are ringing, you ass."

"You'll live, now let's go," Kakuzu said heatedly.

"Fuck you," Hidan said as they went down the stairs. It was silent for a moment before a small, _Bang!_ echoed after them. "The fuck?"

"What was that?" Itachi asked over the line.

There was a string of curses before Deidara answered. "That sound-nin set off one of the bombs, yeah. We now have a premature hole on the west end."

Pein took a deep breath from his nostrils and tried to stay calm. He just wanted to get her out of there now…

"Well at least that will get everyone's attention…" Kakashi said with an eye crinkle. "That means we'll get in there sooner then expected.

"You're right," Konan agreed. "Hopefully, we will still have the advantage, though."

Zetsu's voice added to the line. "The noise didn't reach too far into the base but there are a few groups heading your way," he reported to Hidan and Kakuzu.

"So we can still sneak in there and get Rai," Shintaro confirmed.

"Sakura, Itachi, Naruto," Kakashi said over the line. "It's your turn."

"Hai." Itachi leapt into the waterfall first, followed by Naruto and Sakura until they were safely in the base.

"Second wave is off," Kakashi reported to Zetsu.

Before he could get a reply, Kisame broke the short silence. "I have enemy-nin coming out of another part of the base….We've been found!"

Deidara chuckled as he headed towards Kisame's direction.

Pein turned back to Konan and Kakashi. "Let's head in there. Kill anyone who get's in the way."

"Got it," Konan said.

*****************************************************************

Madara stood to his feet and slipped his shirt over his bare shoulders. He didn't bother tying or buttoning his shirt. He needed a bath anyway. Onyx eyes looked to the unconscious woman and he smirked darkly. She was right where he wanted her. Broken and bleeding…The smell of fear was intoxicating and he loved it.

Perhaps he would let her rest for the day before he rewarded her for her good behavior…Well…that was a thought.

But he had business that needed taking care of first…like Orochimaru.

He walked to the door and sent one last look on his prize….His. She now belonged to him….

His smirk grew. He liked the sound of that.

With the last thoughts on the night before, he closed and locked the door before heading down the hallway…

**(I know…There wasn't much to it but I got a little stuck with the others so I needed a quick break…)**

**********************************************************************

Kisame swung Samaheda at a few other sound-nin as his blade stopped them in there tracks. Blood pooled out like a wave above them before they fell to the ground. Another four ninja attacked Kisame from behind and it only fueled his need for blood more as he swung at them again and again, knocking each opponent down.

Shintaro was a few yards away from him as he sent shards of ice at the ninja. Each one made an attempt to move out of the way, but only two succeeded. The first one of the two darted ahead and drew out a pair of Sais, each one gleaming dangerously. But that didn't faze Shintaro as he pushed a hand to the ground. As he raised his hand, ice stemmed from the grass, growing into a small katana of ice. He raised it above his head in time to block a Sai before the second was swiped horizontally across his stomach. He arched his back just enough for the blade to graze him, but the pain still stung. He tried to pull his katana out, but with a twist of his wrist, his opponent had locked it in with a prong on his weapon. This time, he sent a kick into Shintaro's gut, knocking him backwards as his grip loosened on his own weapon.

He fell with a "humph" and watched as the man above him sent his own weapon at his exposed chest, ready to sink his blade through his flesh, but water from the melted ice rose and wrapped around the enemy's wrist before freezing. Kisame grinned from behind the now frightened ninja before hitting him with Samaheda. Shintaro breathed in relief and looked to the man at his feet.

"Looked like you needed a hand," Kisame grinned and pulled the missing-nin to his feet.

"Yeah," he smiled back. "Glad you were around." Sudden he caught sight of the second nin charging at Kisame's back, but before he could mutter a word, Kisame had spun around and killed him, letting the body fall alongside the first.

"This is a Bang! Yeah!" said a third voice cheerfully. Both men looked to the source to find Deidara sitting on his hawk above enemy ninja that scattered like ants from under him, afraid of ending as a victim to one of the bombs. The blonde grinned ear to ear as he sent more bombs after them and jumped from the hawk only to chase the others who thought themselves lucky to escape. He ran past Kisame and Shintaro who sweat dropped at the blonde. "Someone's having a good time…"

"Uh-huh…." Kisame nodded.

Again they split up and joined the fight once again as the minutes ticked by. More Ninja came, each group harder than the first. It didn't a take a genius to know that the entire base was under attack.

Inside the base, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sakura, Itachi, and Naruto fought off a few extra ninja. A scythe met one unlucky soul across his throat and a dark chuckle left Hidan in his true form. His face was black and white with violet eyes shining. Sakura punched a man, sending him flying through the air before he was caught by one of Naruto's clones and punched through a wall. "Fuck…Nice job, kid," Hidan commented.

Naruto blinked then grinned. "Thanks!"

But Sakura didn't see it so well. "Don't encourage him! You're being a bad influence!" she pointed accusingly.

"Damn, Bitch, don't be pissy! He ain't a fucking kid."

"Grr!" she growled out and took a few steps towards him dangerously, but Itachi blocked her way.

"I think it would be best if we split up." He suggested.

"Great idea!" Naruto cheered oblivious as ever. Before either group could decide where they were going, Pein, Kakashi, and Konan caught up to them.

"One group will come with us," ordered Pein.

Itachi stepped forward with a nod to the stoic leader before both teams headed down another flight of stairs.

It was quiet for nearly thirty seconds as they finally came to the solid floor that led only to a closed door. "What do you think is behind it?" asked Naruto from next to Kakashi.

"We'll have to find out," Itachi said as he stepped forward. He placed a hand against the cold door and tried to sense someone on the other side, but nothing seemed out of place. Slowly, he opened the door to reveal a long hallway that stretched to another door. Larger doors, different then the two, were lined on either side of the group as they made their way cautiously down the hall.

Sakura grew curious and decided to investigate with Naruto closely behind. She stood on tip-toes and peered into the small holes at the top of each door only to see empty rooms. "It's prison cells," she stated in shock, making the others stop and look to her. "They're empty," she said, reading their thoughts. The strong smell from the hall was eye watering and thick. It was the smell of death.

"Are you sure?" Konan asked.

Sakura shrugged and walked past the blue haired woman. "There's only one way to check." Naruto took the hint and carefully looked through the doors. One by one, they turned up empty until the fourth from the last showed sign of life. "Hey, Sakura, Itachi! Look!"

A punch met the back of his head. "Shut up, you baka!"

"Iie…just look," he pointed, nurturing his head.

Itachi peered inside and blinked. "That's Sasuke's companion…."

"What?" Konan asked and looked in as well before whispering, "Juugo."

"You know this creep?" Naruto asked.

Pein walked in between the others and waited for Naruto to step aside before he opened the door and took long stride inside till he was to the crumpled body. The dark leader stood above the still man and waited for a moment before turning the body over with his toe so that the man was facing up.

"He's still breathing…" Itachi said aloud. Pein looked to the pink haired kunoichi. "Heal him…"

Sakura blinked before it clicked and she rushed to the injured man's side. She placed a glowing hand on his chest and furrowed her brows. This man was starved and there were three ribs broken. But that wasn't anything that she couldn't handle. Two minutes ticked by and finally there was movement from Juugo as he started to come around. "He's waking up!" Sakura reported happily. Turning back to Juugo she said in a softer voice, "Are you feeling better? What happened?"

Pein didn't give him any time to respond as he stepped forward. "Can you speak?"

Juugo looked to him until his vision cleared and he gave a nod added with a hoarse "yes".

"Where is she?" he asked coldly, with venom lacing his voice.

Juugo swallowed from a dry throat and lack of water. "I-I think he moved her to the torture cells…"

"Where is that located?" Itachi asked, earning a cold glare. He quickly turned his gaze and waited for an answer.

"It's…past Orochimaru's training grounds and past a few rooms. You'll come to stairs. Just follow them…."

Pein turned on his heels and walked out of the cell with his cloak billowing behind him and Kakashi and Konan following. Sakura waited for a moment before turning back to Juugo who stared at the ceiling above him. "So what happened?"

"Yeah! What did you do?!" Naruto pushed.

"I refused to help capture Rai from Ame when she was kidnapped. After that, Orochimaru put me here to be taken care of until I agreed to help," Juugo coughed as he sat up and carefully got to his feet.

Sakura took one of his arms and pulled it over her shoulder, while Itachi did the same on the other side. "What happened with the others? Why are you the only one in the cell?"

"This place was once filled with people from civilian villages and a few rouge ninja. They were used as experiments and testing…Since they started working with the girl, they had slowly gotten rid of the prisoners one by one…"

"But why would they do that?" Sakura said more to herself.

"She has a point," Itachi started. "Orochimaru went through a lot of trouble to get people for experiments."

Juugo lifted his head so he could see Itachi. "They were preparing for Konoha citizens and shinobi prisoners."

Sakura jerked her head to him. "What? You mean when they started the war?"

"You mean it hasn't started yet?" Juugo returned with another question. "But they should've done something by now…" Suddenly his face turned grim and he looked to the backs of Kakashi and Konan.

"What aren't you telling us?" Itachi asked in his familiar emotionless voice.

"Rai must be resisting. I hope that's not true. The whole reason why I didn't help Orochimaru and Sasuke was because I liked her…."

"Well, sorry to tell you, but Pein-sama might have an eye for her sooooo….yeah you get the point…" Naruto warned with all seriousness earning a skeptical glare from Sakura. Quickly she looked nervously to the man in front of her, but Pein didn't seem to hear. If he did, then he didn't show any sign of it.

"Not like that. She was the first person to actually treat me normal."

They stayed silent as they reached the door. Pein stepped forward to open it when he suddenly froze. "Get back!"

Everyone took the warning and jumped to either side of the walls just as the door exploded and was sent flying through the hall until it crashed against the first door. Smoke clouded the entry way, but that didn't stop Pein as he drew a handful of Shuriken and tossed it towards the charging nin. Each one made its mark and with a flick of his wrist, he pulled the weapons back to him with chakra strings.

More ninja came charging in as they carelessly ran over the ones before them. Before anyone could attack again, the door behind them busted open only for more enemy nin to enter.

"Damn, it's a trap," Kakashi cursed under his breath as he grabbed an ankle that was aimed at his head and tossed the Sound-nin into the wall.

"Watch him," Itachi said to Sakura as he stepped in front of a charging nin. Sakura set Juugo down behind her and got into a defensive stance.

More people came through the doors, this time in numbers far too great to be a coincidence. "This was a set up! They were expecting us," Konan said angrily.

"That's what a trap means," Naruto stated dully. Konan narrowed her eyes and tossed a paper flower in his direction, catching his finger. "Ow!" He looked to his finger and tears welled in his eyes. "I hate paper cuts! It hurts!" He looked around until he found Sakura punching one man into a wall. "Sakura, heal my finger!"

She gave him a dirty look. "Forget it Naruto. You'll live!"

Before he could ask her again, four other ninja charged at him. "Whoa!" He ducked under an attack and back flipped away from another before his back hit against and prison door. Quickly, he opened it and jumped to the upper part of the door frame before kicking two guys running after him. They stumbled backwards and fell as two others ran past them. Naruto jumped down and ran behind the door before slamming it closed in their face. Slowly, the door swung open from the force to reveal all four ninja knocked out on the floor. He grinned sheepishly and gave Sakura thumbs up.

"Go on ahead," Itachi said to Pein and the others. "We'll handle them."

Pein met Itachi's gaze and gave a smirk before he charged between bodies through the door, leaving Sakura and the two guys to fight the rest.

Outside the base, the casualties had started to slow as Kisame and the others continued to fight. The early morning was becoming noon and Shintaro had started to slow down on attacks, leaving Kisame to fight more. "Hey! Heal those wounds so you can help kill these sorry bastards!" he ordered as he sent another wave crashing into a group of ninja.

Shintaro took deep breaths and ducked under a stray kunai. "I won't have enough chakra to fight after I heal…" Blood tricked from a deep gash in his leg from an explosive note. There was a head wound on his left temple where the blood ran into his closed eye, leaving him with poor sight.

"Well do something 'cause I can babysit ya at the same time!"

Shintaro kept his comment to himself and turned around only to meet a fist, knocking him on his back. The enemy stood above him with dirt and blood covered clothes and a kunai in hand. He raised the weapon into the air, but then….

"Katsu!"

BOOM!

He was sent flying into the trees, giving Deidara time and room to land in front of Shintaro. "Hear, un," he said and pulled the medic nin up forcefully. He tossed the injured man on top of his hawk and sent the bird flying with Shintaro safe.

"No-wait!" Shintaro started, but the bird continued until it was safely in the sky before hovering above the battle.

"What are you doing?" Kisame asked the blonde.

Deidara grinned and pointed in front of the Mist-nin. "Watch what you're doing, yeah."

Kisame looked to see what Deidara was pointing at but didn't see anything. He looked back to Deidara but the spot was empty. A sudden blur caught his attention on the cliff side and he looked up to see Deidara fighting a few enemies. He chuckled to himself. That man kept things interesting.

**************************************************************************

Madara scowled as he heard another BOOM shake the base. He hadn't expected anyone to find it especially Akatsuki. "They feel the need to suck the life out of everything…" he said to himself.

But that wasn't the worst of it. Apparently, Orochimaru and team Hebi had known about Akatsuki and they had failed to tell him about it. Instead they decided to leave him out to dry. Even Kabuto had left with them. And it was all done when he was with Rai the night before.

But Orochimaru wouldn't be a problem. Neither would Sasuke. After he killed Akatsuki today, he would just take care of them later. They wanted revenge against Konoha as much as he wanted it. Not to mention that he had Rai right where he wanted her. Konoha was as good as burning embers now….

But until it was official…..

Pein had to be dealt with….

********************************************************************

"Have you found him yet?" Pein asked over the line.

"**No…**_He's__nowhere to be found_…" Zetsu answered.

"Perhaps he left." Konan mused.

"Or maybe that's what he wants you to think," Kakashi added. "Either way, it's obvious that we have to watch our step."

"He's right," Pein turned the corner to a large hallway. "If Madara wants to run then he'll take Rai with him…That's something we can't afford."

Konan and Kakashi watched Pein walk down the hall before disappearing through the dark shadows. "Do you think it's safe to continue going with him?" Kakashi asked, knowing that Pein was extremely powerful and he didn't want to get in the way incase a fight arose.

"No." Konan answered. "But I won't let him do this alone."

She started walking after him with Kakashi at her heels. He hoped that nothing would happen to the others…

**************************************************************************

Sakura lifted Juugo's arm over her shoulders and half dragged him to the doorway, back to where they had entered. "Hurry, this way," she said. The enemies had stopped coming…for now. And she wanted to get out before it got too bad. Naruto ran ahead and cleared a few bodies out of the way.

Itachi followed after her but lightly stumbled to the side. "Itachi?" Sakura asked, knowing that there was something wrong.

"My sight…" he said softly and blinked back the pain. He had over done his sharringan seeing as he hadn't used it since he was in Konoha.

"Naruto, come here," she said to the blonde who rushed to her side. "Hold Juugo for a second."

"Alright, I got him," he said softly.

Sakura came to Itachi and placed her hands on his temple. The glow from the green chakra illuminated his tired features but he pushed her hands away from him. Shocked by the reaction, Sakura stared at him but he answered her silent question. "Save your chakra. It's not that bad."

"Itachi-you're hurt." She said stubbornly. Again she placed her hands under his onyx locks. "It won't take much for me to ease the pain." The glow returned and his eyes hid behind dark lashes. A soft smile curled her lips and she continued until she felt larger hands grip her own gently. Emerald eyes opened to see Itachi taking her hands away from his head.

"It's fine now."

She smiled again as he massaged her calloused hands before kissing her forehead. They turned around to see a grinning Naruto, but much to their surprise, he didn't say anything as he pulled the now unconscious Juugo onto his back; knowing that it would be faster. The blonde led the way once again as they rushed back through the hall. It was dark and quiet; the temperature had seemed to drop inside the walls.

None of them said anything as they kept an eye out for enemies. Only the cold _drip-drip-drip _echoed through the hall. "What do you think it is?" Sakura whispered.

"Hn…" Itachi stepped in front of Naruto and Sakura before he continued around the corner.

_Drip….drip-drip……………drip._

It continued, louder this time. Sakura pulled her last kunai out and held it to her as they got closer until the dripping led them to a body littered floor. "Wait here," Itachi said to her before walking through and checking the bodies, making sure that they were all dead.

_Drip-drip…. _

Sakura took a step closure to a near by body as Naruto followed Itachi.

_Drip…drip-drip-drip…._

There was a man with a huge gash across his stomach where some of his insides had fallen out…

_Drip…drip_

Sakura furrowed her brows and stopped.

….Drip

A warm spot hit her arm and she looked to see what it was. A red liquid drop hit her elbow and rolled down only to land on a man's blank face under her. The hair on the back of her neck rose on end and she gripped her kunai making her knuckles turn white. With as much speed and strength, she spun on her heels and sent the kunai hurtling at the ceiling above her.

"Hey, Bitch!" Hidan held from above her as he dodge the kunai by nearly an inch.

"Hidan?" Sakura said as he jumped down in front of her. His head was in one hand while the other held a bloody scythe.

_Drip-drip…_

Blood dripped from his neck and the scythe, making Sakura wrinkle her nose at the thought of who's blood had landed on her.

Itachi walked back with Naruto on his heals as the both stopped with Hidan and Sakura. A dark shadow came around the corner of the hall and stepped into the light to show that Kakuzu was in one piece.

"Looks like you met someone who got a lucky shot," Naruto pointed at Hidan's head.

"Fuck no!"

"Your decapitated head says differently."

"I'll fucking slaughter you next, you ass!" Hidan threatened as his body lifted the scythe.

"Shut up, idiot." Kakuzu sighed.

Hidan scowled but didn't retort. "Hear-" He set his head onto his other half of the neck. "Do your think."

"I'm not your personal surgeon," Kakuzu said as he pushed past everyone and made his way past the bodies.

"You inconsiderate prick! I fucking save your ass…twice!"

"I didn't need your help."

"Bullshit!"

"If I put your head back on then you better stay quiet," he said as he turned back to them.

"Psh-whatever, just do it."

Kakuzu pulled out a string and looked down on Hidan. "I'm only doing this once. If you piss me off then I cut it off…again."

Naruto snickered. "You did that?"

Hidan gave him a cold glare. "Fuck off."

***************************************************************************

Kisame was thrown back from an explosive note leaving Deidara to dart ahead and hit a few other ninja. There where three that continued to delude the Akatsuki's attempts at killing them and it had turned into a serious battle.

One with rangy brunette hair appeared behind Deidara before hitting him with a soundwave through his back. The blonde screamed out and stumbled forward, his once golden locks falling in his face and matted with dirt and blood.

His scope was broken from earlier fights and his right arm was bleeding profusely. Another attack from the same ninja sent him flying once again, tearing his cloak to shreds and the flesh from his back.

Kisame got up once again and after a kick hand sign, he sent a wave that caught Deidara from the rocks.

This turned all three ninja's attention onto him, but he just lugged his weapon over his shoulder and grinned mockingly. "I'll enjoy killing you."

"You know what I'm having tonight?" said one man with his face covered by a mask. "Sushi…" He darted towards him before dodging Samehada and appearing behind him.

Sadly, that was exactly what Kisame had expected and so Samehada shaved into his unsuspecting flesh. Kisame's grin widened as he looked at the man's pain filled expression. The said man tried to pull the giant sword from his torso, but only more pain met him as the hilt of the sword grew spikes that penetrated his hands.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!!!" he screamed before all went quiet. Kisame pulled Samehada away and set it over his shoulder, but his grin vanished as six shuriken stabbed into his back.

He spun around only to meet another kunai in his arm. "You'll fucking die!" said his attacker.

No sooner did he draw out another weapon did an ice sickle pierce through his chest. He inhaled before he stilled and fell to the ground. The brunette stared up at Shintaro who lowered the bird next to Kisame.

"Why won't you die?!" the sound nin yelled. "It's pissing me off!"

"Stop throwing a damn tantrum, yeah," said a voice in a low whisper behind him. Deidara's breath fanned over his neck and a snarl curled his lips before he gripped the brunette's neck and twisted with a final snap.

There was nearly twenty more ninja that charged from the blown holes in the base and Deidara went to stand next to Kisame and Shintaro.

"Are you hanging in there?" Shintaro asked Deidara and Kisame. Both grinned at him.

"These wimps can't take us out."

"They can't even live up to my master piece, yeah."

Shintaro looked back. "Maybe if we're lucky, then this will be the last…"

"Maybe if _they're_ lucky then they will get off with a clean death…" Kisame retorted.

Suddenly, there were six chakra signatures that landed behind them. Instinctively, all three spun and got into a defensive stance only to blink back in surprise.

"Don't act so alarm to see us…Didn't Hatake tell you that he sent us a message?" asked a tall man with unruly long white hair.

"Where is he anyway? I have to kick his ass…" said a busty blonde with a dry scowl.

"Ahh…you must be Lady Tsunade…" Shintaro greeted while Deidara and Kisame exchanged glances.

The pleasant weather was quickly turning miserable. Clouds drifted over the sun and rain began to drizzle and more enemy ninja made their way to them…

"And you are in need of assistance…"

*****************************************************************************

Pein stalked down a dark cavern. The level was higher seeing as they could hear the water from the walls, leaving an eerie aura. According to Zestu's directions, and Juugo's, then Rai would be in one of these rooms.

But which one?

There were few doors that were spread far apart on the left side. He decided to open one, but like he suspected, it was empty. Again he went to another door and opened it to a large room. Nothing.

The next door he opened led to a smaller room with a single pole running across the walls. He furrowed his brows, but pushed the question aside. It wasn't Rai so it wasn't his concern. He left the door open and continued to the next while Konan and Kakashi followed behind. Both glanced into the room, each gaze lingering on the pole. Konan followed Pein, not thinking on it, while Kakashi stayed where he was. He had been through a lot of missions and a pole from wall to wall was one that he found way to familiar with…

He blocked it out of his mind and followed after Pein. That room really let the realization set in on how much they needed to get to Rai.

Pein raised a hand to the next door, not knowing how much longer he could keep calm before he decided to tear the place apart. Taking another deep breath he opened the next room, expecting it to be empty, but was surprised to find what he was looking for.

In the room was a single chair with…Rai. He stood froze in the door way and took everything in before he took slow steps to her. Konan and Kakashi looked in and could only stare at the discover.

Ringed eyes took everything in. Both legs were broken, one at the calf and the other at the ankle; her foot pointed in an abnormal position. Her right arm hung limply off to the side of the chair while dripping blood from a wound in her shoulder. Both wrists where twisted in odd angles and it looked like she was on the verge of falling off if it wasn't for the latch around her throat. Her hair hung matted and tacked with blood and grime.

It wasn't until he kneeled in front of her that he realized what she was wearing. She had torn capris that would now be mistaken as shorts and a plain shirt…..A plain _clean_ shirt….

Not her shirt….

Madara's….

He pushed the thoughts back that tried to plague him. It wasn't the time to get angry…

He lifted a hand to Rai's cheek and almost retracted at the cold contact. "Rai," he said softly, all anger and fear absent from his voice. "Rai, it's me…"

She didn't move. "Rai we have to go now."

This time she stirred slightly and lifted her head. Her eyes were hidden behind half lids and dark wet lashes. Ringed eyes searched hers for the same familiar green fire but all that he met were matching grey.

"Rai…" he said to make her focus. She raised her eyes to meet his. "I'm here now…"

Grey eyes seemed to clear of the cloudedness and she focused on him, meeting him with a small spark. Suddenly, the small spark in her eyes turned to a wildfire as they widened and the missed blue returned.

Pein seemed to relax, knowing that she recognized him and he gave a soft smile.

But the smile disappeared…

"No! I won't!....I won't!" She clenched her eyes shut and shook her head from his grip.

"Rai-"

"Nooo! I won't fall for it again! Please stop this!!!"

"Rai-it's us…" Konan said from her spot by the door, but Kakashi shook his head. Rai had obviously been a victim of the Sharringan…

"Ssshhhh…"

But Rai wouldn't listen as her trembling increased. "Please stop…Just kill me," she said quietly as she calmed slightly.

Pein furrowed his brows and fought hard to keep his rage in check. Instead he focused on her and tilted her head up just enough for him to wrap his arms around her in an embrace.

Rai froze at the contact, but the gentleness wasn't HIS…It didn't belong to the monster…A touch like that belonged to only one man….

"Pein…" she said as if the word was foreign.

He unstrapped her throat latch and leaned back to look at her. Blue eyes were now visible under fresh tears. "You…you came…"

He smiled again and nodded as he smoothed her hair out. "Of course I did."

Rai wrapped her arms around his neck and tears ran down freely. She didn't try to keep them back. She was ready to cry.

"You came to get me…"

"Ssshhh…" He lifted her bride style, careful not to hurt her anymore as he sent a look to Kakashi.

"Sakura…Come to the east end of the base…Rai needs medical attention."

"Hai, Kakashi." Sakura replied.

"Don't worry…" Konan said to Rai. "We'll be out of here in no time…"

"Thank you, everyone," she mumbled into Pein's chest where her head was burried. Konan smiled and they turned to walk out.

"Breaking and entering…AND stealing….," said a voice mockingly. Everyone looked to the door way to find Madara leaning against the door frame. "That's a little childish don't you think?......Pein?"

**Dun dun duuuuuunnnn!!!!! Well there you go! Sorry Zetsu fans but he wasn't in here that much because he was eating the dead bodies. Hehe! **

**Anyway I hope you liked it. I don't know how well it came out but oh well. I will update soon so no worries. My computer works now! **

**When I was writing this I got a kewl idea about a Kakashi and OC story…Maybe I can do an alternate story with Rai instead of Pein….Maybe not…We'll see where that will go….**

**Hope you liked it and here's a cookie for you all!! Hugs!! =)**

**Please review so I know that you are still there! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Totally inspired by the song, Remember the Name, by Fort Minor…and by some of the songs from Diamond Dust Rebellion and Get out alive by Three Days Grace ….Juuuuuuuussssssttttt wait and see why……. Haha! If you thought the last chapter was good, then wait for this one to blow you away!**

**Are you Readyyyy?......Let's go!**

*****************************************************************

"For every man there is a cause which he would proudly die for. 

Defend the right to have a place for which he can belong to, 

And every man will fight with his bare hands in desperation, 

And shed his blood to stem the flood to barricade invasion."_From Bleach OST #26_

***************************************************************

(Recap)

"_Thank you, everyone," she mumbled into Pein's chest where her head was buried. Konan smiled and they turned to walk out. _

"_Breaking and entering…AND stealing….," said a voice mockingly. Everyone looked to the door way to find Madara leaning against the door frame. "That's a little childish don't you think?......Pein?"_

*************************************************************

A punch sent another man flying, the shatter of broken bones clear as a bell through the forest. Jiriaya back flipped into a high branch as a group of ninja followed after him. The chase was on.

Tsunade caught a blur of white from the corner of her eye before another ninja attacked from nowhere. "Help Jiriaya!" she ordered harshly to the four man squad.

"Hai…" said the leader with a bandana over his head and two glowing brass knuckles. He sent one last hit to his opponent before whistling in a high tone for his team to follow. One by one they jumped into pursuit after the white haired Sannin.

Tsunade turned back to another ninja-this time a kunoichi that swiped a kunai across the blonde's cheek. Instinctively, she stumbled back and winced before bringing the back of her hand to her cheek only for the red liquid to paint along her skin. She didn't worry about healing it as she glared at the grinning woman in front of her. As far as she was concerned, it was only a flesh wound…nothing to waste chakra on.

"You really are beautiful," the stranger said in mock sincerely.

"Stop stalling and get your ass over here," she snarled back.

"Don't flatter yourself." The woman bent into a low stance. "I was merely stating that you are a fake. You look young, but I don't think you can keep up with me…"

"Why don't you put that theory of yours to the test," she replied in a low whisper and got into an equal stance.

"No problem, grandma!" She charged, missing how Tsunade's face was stained red instantly by the nickname.

"The stupid bitch," she mumbled under her breath and held her ground, waiting for the woman to get into close range.

"You're a fool," she said as she jumped into the air with her blade gleaming, ready to bite into the blonde as she came down, but she never reached her as the target disappeared, only to appear behind her. A high heel was brought into her ribs, knocking the woman from the air with a gasp before she landed motionless.

"Serves her right," Tsunade mumbled again but soon after returned to the fight. She didn't know where theses ninja kept coming from, but it looked as if it wasn't ending anytime soon….

***************************************************************************

Kakashi instinctively stepped in front of Pein. Of course he was no fool. The Rinnegan wielder could handle himself just fine, but the same couldn't be said about the girl in his arms. He glanced back at the woman over his shoulder. A putrid metallic smell stung his nose from the blood and her shoulder continued to ooze a strangely vibrant red, a sign that she had been bleeding for a while. He turned his attention back to Madara who casually pushed off of the door frame and folded his arms over his chest; a cunning smirk firmly in place. Konan felt a dark aura roll off of Pein and she instinctively stepped back knowing that Pein could only control his rage for so long. Like a rabid wolf fighting inside a cage, he screwed his face into a glare that could kill any lesser man on the spot.

In his arms, Rai stirred slightly and peered from his chest before wishing that she hadn't. Him….She flinched when his crimson orbs met hers and she buried her face into the safety of Pein's chest once again, this time using what fingers that weren't broken to grip onto his cloak with as much force as she could manage. Her trembling returned and nothing….not a single visible and physical movement that she made got away from the ringed eyes that softened before turning to a new and higher level of rage.

Madara, though, seemed pleased. She was ready to cooperate without any more problems…all he would have to do is kill Pein…Which may turn out to be more of a challenge then he gave credit for judging by the burning glare. Nevertheless, he would make the best of it.

"Ah, Rai…" he said, trying to push Pein into a reaction other then the now annoying glares. "I was just coming to…reward you."

At this she clenched her eyes shut and whimpered lightly.

Madara smirked. Her reactions made Pein tighten his hold on her and pull her closer.

"Let us through," Kakashi ordered.

Madara examined him thoughtfully for a moment with a tilt of his head. "What are you doing here Hatake? Is Konoha falling to the hands of Akatsuki so easily? Or," he said with a chuckle "have they caught the nine-tailed in my absence?"

"Neither, in fact. I'm here to help retrieve Rai."

"And what's in it for you?" he continued, not really interested.

"Knowing that we kept her from you."

"Me? That doesn't sound like the entire truth, Hatake," he said smugly.

Kakashi glared with both eyes, the intensity equal despite the color difference. He stayed silent for a moment, debating whether to come out with the truth. Sighing, he risked one last glance at Rai before answering, "I'm here to make sure you don't get a weapon to use against the Shinobi Nations."

Konan blinked and looked to the white-haired man in moderate shock. She had thought that the Konoha ninja came because they were once her teammates….What was going on?

Grey eyes narrowed slightly, but Pein's face remained impassive.

Rai's trembling paused for a split second as she stiffened, but the surprise wasn't anything that she hadn't expected….

(Flashback)

_Madara pinned Rai's weak body against the wall with flesh against flesh. Her vision was shot and her limbs limp, but Madara held her up with ease. "You think they'll save you? If they ever came it wouldn't be for you…" He bit her lip harshly, but she was losing consciousness again. "They'll come for everyone BUT you…You are only a weapon…."_

"_N-no…" she said in a low whisper trying to deny it. "I'm more then t-that…"_

"_I'm the only one who sees you as a human being. You know it's true as much as I do, love."_

"No," Rai said quietly, turning Madara's attention back to her.

"Ah, Rai. What's the matter?" He took a step forward and Pein stiffened and huffed out his chest; his form now rigid. "Don't you want to show Pein the new trick you learned….Tayuya was impressed."

At this, the young cloud-nin nearly came undone. Her trembling increased until she was shaking uncontrollably. The thought of killing Pein and it be for REAL only clouded her mind into the memory that she had when she was controlled to kill Deidara and Tayuya. "Pl-lease…Don't-"

"Look at me Rai-"

"No!" her voice strong.

Kakashi looked back to her. "Don't do it Rai…"

"Now, love, just _look_ at me-"

"No!" she yelled out, but winced as tears rolled uncontrollably down her bruised cheeks. "Please…" she said in a lower tone. "Please no more…."

"Are you begging?" Madara grinned.

"Don't speak to her," Pein growled out his snarl making his piercings more feral.

Madara frowned. "Now Pein, you don't need to be so rude. It is, after all, you who has taken what's mine."

"I think you're mistaken," he deadpanned. This time Madara glared and unfolded his arms.

"At the end of the day, I'll take her back….Just hope that I give you a quick death." His crimson eyes turned menacingly and his chakra spiked angrily.

Pein matched his chakra strength, daring him--challenging him to make the first move.

"Get out of the way Hatake, unless you want to be the first to die," Konan said angrily, still unnerved that he was here only to take Rai as a weapon instead of a person, but in the back of her mind, she knew that he was right, though she would never admit it. Kakashi was only wanting to keep thousands of people safe, but Rai was a person too…She never asked for any of this after all…

It was then that Madara disappeared from sight. Konan and Kakashi blinked and looked around, searching for any charka signature while Pein only tightened his hold and glared accusingly at the walls around them…

Madara was gone…

"Watch yourselves," Pein warned lightly and started to walk to the door with Konan and Kakashi hesitating before following.

They crept down the hall, each hand twitching lightly near the smooth leather of the kunai bag, ready for a sudden attack that they all knew was bound to happen soon. Suddenly doors slammed through the hall, making Konan jump and Kakashi pull a kunai out as defense. Pein stopped suddenly and glanced around, the dim flicker of the few candles on the walls giving enough light for him to see that they were now stuck in the large hallway with both exit doors closed.

Rai glanced up from his chest, but after meeting his warning gaze, she buried her head once again, her trembling slowing.

Before Pein could turn his focus to finding Madara, he didn't have to. A short angry yell sounded behind him, making him jump to the side, narrowly missing a blade through his kidney.

Madara paused in his strike before shooting off his feet in a blinding speed towards Pein.

Rai gasped as she saw Madara charge at her and her breathing hitched as she pulsed with chakra in a sudden wave, slowing the Uchiha down in the process by the force before a blinding light revealed Pein and Rai to be gone. He spun on his heels quickly to find his target standing 20 ft away.

"Don't do that again," Pein ordered at Rai.

"But he would've hit you."

Pein didn't say anything right away, but instead looked back to Madara. "Let me handle that. You need to save your chakra…"

Rai opened her mouth to retort but chose better of it. Instead she looked to Madara over her shoulder only to meet his smirk.

She turned her blue eyes back to Pein. "I'll give you 50 cents to wipe that smirk from his face and as a bonus, if you gouge his eyes out, then I can help handle the rest…" she said in a quiet voice laced with venom and her features blank and serious.

At this, Madara frowned while Pein chuckled darkly. She was getting braver…Madara mused. If he didn't get Pein away from her then the Rinnegan User may unravel all his work to get her to fear him.

Did you really think that she would stay afraid? A voice asked himself. It was true. The Akatsuki couldn't have picked a worse time to come.

Pein didn't say anything, but Rai felt a slight tingle down her spine as his deep voice vibrated through his chest when he chuckled. Was she dreaming?

His grey eyes were deep like the storm clouds swirling with emotion that only few could detect from the stoic man. His same chiseled features were there under the light flicker of candles and Rai smiled softly as she admired him. But her features turned to confusion as she realized that she was being handed to Kakashi.

"Wait, Pein-"

"Take her," he said over her voice, refusing to listen. "If Madara gets to her, then you better have died first."

Kakashi furrowed his brows, but nodded anyway. He understood all too well. It just confused him to a point, though, that this man wasn't the same as the one they had travelled with. But what did he expect?

"Pein- wait…Just relocate my shoulder and I can help…"

Pein didn't face her or show any sign of hearing her, making Rai feel a little hurt, but she refused to show it.

"You can't even walk," Kakashi said for Pein. "You're better off here."

He left no room for argument.

Pein stared at Madara who held the katana out to the side. It was quiet…Not a sound was heard. Rai watched with fearful eyes, not listening to Kakashi say a few useless words to comfort her. When Konan saw this, she stepped forward and put a hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "Let me try and heal her…I don't know much, but enough to stop her bleeding all over you." Kakashi looked down to see that in fact she was still bleeding through her shoulder.

But she didn't pay any attention as the blue-haired woman tried to stop the bleeding that for some reason wouldn't stop.

"Why, of all the women in the world, did you have to choose this one," Madara asked, smirk firmly in place.

Pein didn't say anything, not allowing the man to get under his skin.

But that was the name of the game. A game that Madara knew how to play.

"You know," he said after a moment. "She was a really good girl. There were only a few times that she had to be…punished."

Rai winced and turned her glare-not wanting memories to come back. But Pein only narrowed his eyes, refusing to give in.

"She also got along well with Kabuto-" suddenly, Pein disappeared in a flicker, cutting Madara off as he looked around, ready for an attack. He didn't have to wait long as he appeared in front of him with a kunai as he strike, but Madara brought his blade up in time. A grunt left him due to the force that Pein had used behind the kunai, nearly pushing him to his knees. But he pushed through and unlocked their blades before sending a vertical strike at Pein's abdomen.

Pein jumped back before charging once again but this time, he grabbed a kunai in each hand. Madara welcomed the attack by sending chakra through his blade to add more force.

But if there was any force added, Pein didn't take notice. His right hand gripped the kunai before he sent it as a punch to Madara's skull, but he only met the blade of the katana. His left took the opportunity to strike at his side, but again Madara used his free hand to catch him by the wrist. Pein narrowed his eyes at Madara's smirk. Just as Pein was about to pull away, Madara twisted the sword around the kunai in a speed that no one thought possible before striking Pein down the shoulder, narrowly missing his artery veins**. (Yes there really are two by the collar bone near the shoulder…pretty cool, yeah?) **

As Pein tried to pull away, Madara tightened his hold on his wrist, but Pein had more than just hands to fight with. First he kneed the Uchiha in the ribs before he twisted his body and kicked Madara along the jaw, making him stumble back and loosen his grip enough for Pein to escape his hold, but he didn't waste the opportunity to toss a kunai from his pouch at him before jumping away. Turning his attention to the painful weapon in his bicep, Madara's eyes widened just as he realized that it was attached to an explosive note. A **Bang!** shook the hall, making some loose rocks stumble down upon them. Smoke clouded their vision until it dissipated lightly, revealing Madara walking towards them, clutching his arm. He had tossed the kunai away in time for it not to take his arm, but was too slow in dodging the actual explosion making his long sleeves turn tattered and burnt with the same going for his skin. Blood oozed out lightly from the burns, but nothing that would slow him down.

"You may be powerful," Madara started with the same smirk forming. "But you lack experience…"

"And you lack brains." Before Madara could question his statement, there was another kunai in his back from a clone that disperse right after it made its mark. Madara growled out and reached to the back of his shoulder to pull out the blade before dropping it with a _ching_ on the ground.

Madara glared and wrinkled his nose angrily. "Let's step it up a notch…"

"Gladly."

**********************************************************************

"Jiriaya!" Tsunade yelled out angrily as she jumped from the tree branch.

The said man jumped and looked around with a hand rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Ah…Tsunade…Are you done with that lot already?"

"Don't start with me…" She looked over at the young woman who refused to meet her gaze.

"I'll…just go help with the others…" she left Jiriaya and Tsunade with each other as she went to help the three others of her team.

Jiriaya looked back to Tsunade who glared at him. "What? I was just asking her if when we got back to Konoha she would be interested in posing for my next book."

"I'll show you a new pose…" she said as she clenched her fist and advanced towards him with a dark aura.

His eyes widened and he held his hands out in front of him. "Please don't look at me like that…Come on! I said please!"

"Eh-hem…" said another voice, turning Tsunade's attention back to see Deidara.

"What?"

"Ummm-I just got a message from Hidan saying that Hatake and Leader-sama found Rai, yeah."

"Hey! There's another group!" Kisame yelled out next to Shintaro. Everyone looked up to see that there were in fact more Shinobi heading out as the clouds started to roll in and a cold breeze racked through the trees.

******************************************************************

Pein jumped back from Madara's blade before he charged forward, breaking through a strange barricade of chakra that Madara and conjured. The said man didn't look surprised that his jutsu was wearing off and he just flickered away from Pein. Staking the blade of the sword into the ground, he threw his hands into a pattern of signs before he blew a large fire ball from his mouth.

Pein raised a hand and summoned violent orange chakra to his hand, making the glow surround his palm that faced the fire before it made contact. The force seemed to stop the fire ball in its tracks as it tried to force through, but Pein narrowed his eyes and swiped his hand off to the side, making the fire brake in half and hit the two walls on either side of him and the others.

Madara stared at him with a mixture of boredom and anger as the darkness returned from the death of his fire jutsu. What he was planning was to get Pein away from Rai. But no matter what attack he threw, Pein continued to stand between him and the girl.

"Why don't you use your 6 paths?" Madara asked as he thought of a way to move Pein.

"I don't need to go that extreme."

Madara was getting tired of this and Pein's attacks were getting more dangerous. The last jutsu nearly took off his arm and he couldn't afford that, nor could he afford holding back.

This time he attacked Pein who stood his ground. Madara smirked inwardly. That's what he wanted. Buuuut….

A hand shot from the ground and gripped his ankles as another one of Madara's clones gripped both of his arms behind him. The real Madara grinned at the panicked expression that flashed across Pein's face. Again his hands went into a flurry and he brought his right hand back as a dark sinister chakra covered his hand.

Rai's eyes widened as she struggled to get out of Kakashi's grasp; blood still pooling from her shoulder. "Pein! No!"

But it was too late. Madara hit full force through Pein's chest and there was a sudden force that whipped through the hall, nearly sending Kakashi and Konan to the ground. A pain filled yell left Pein as Madara pushed harder until the justu slowed to a stop. The Rinnegan user slumped forward and would've fell if the clones didn't disappear, letting him catch his balance. Blood gushed out in a thick mess across his cloak and splintered like tar to the floor where it stared back with his own reflection.

"What a great God you are…" he said mockingly in his ear.

After no reaction, Madara grinned and walked around him casually towards Rai. The girl didn't pay him any mind as she stared at Pein who stumbled to his knees, gasping for air. She wanted to run to him, but her struggles only made her weaker. It wasn't until Konan stepped in front of Kakashi that she realized that Madara was nearly to her.

"Stay back," Konan warned darkly with shock written over her face. She risked a glance at Pein who was still on his knees.

"Do you really want to fight me?" he asked with a tilt of his head and a hand on his hip.

Konan didn't answer but crouched a little lower in a defensive stance. Madara's speed was amazing. How would she be able to keep up with that?

Before she could think of a plan, Madara flashed from where he was and was suddenly toe-to-toe with her. He punched her with as much force as he could; knocking her to the ground on her shoulder before he charged at Kakashi next who struggled to keep his eyes on him as he silently prepared an attack.

Just as he reached Kakashi, two blades pierced through him, one through the hip and the other in the thigh. Madara recognized it as the "chakra disruption blades" that Pein had used many times by the way his chakra shied from his limbs and there was a flash of ringed eyes in his mind. He stopped in mid stride and spun to look at the user of the attack, only to meet a punch, sending him sliding back a few feet still standing. Pein took this time and pulled Konan to her feet as she wiped blood from her lip and nose. A bruise was already forming on her cheek.

"Pein?-How?" she asked and winced. He turned away from her and looked to Madara.

"The absorption seal," he said shortly.

Konan blinked. She knew that the victim of the attack had to allow the chakra from the attacker to enter their body in a reverse system, but it wasn't supposed to bring the user of the seal any harm. She looked to Pein's hand at his side that had different lines of blood dripping to the ground. "But how-" she tried to ask as to why he still got injured.

"I wasn't fast enough…"

Rai watched with a sigh of relief passing her lips, but it was short lived as Madara disappeared again. Pein narrowed his eyes and looked around before he came face to face with crimson that pulled him into his subconscious.

Madara stood in front of Pein on a flat ground with everything in black and white. Pein didn't bother looking around in his mind but instead stared straight at Madara.

"What should we do?" Madara mused aloud. "I can't keep you in here for too long because you will break out, so this will have to be short."

"Amuse me," he said flatly.

"Oh," he smirked arrogantly. "I plan to."

Pein said nothing as the colors shifted to the point where it looked like they were in the cell that he had found Rai in. This time he looked around quickly, taking everything in. Rai was still strapped to the chair but by the way she sat with her posture, she still had a lot of fire in her and wasn't nearly as injured with the exception of a broken ankle and fingers. Was Madara going to make him watch her be tortured? If that was the case then the Uchiha would be greatly disappointed. Pein would have to block it out to the best of his ability and he was sure that he could handle it without giving into Madara's game…that was until he saw….

Rai was still wearing her normal clothes….

**********************************************************

**The End…**

**Just kidding! Hahaaaaha!!! Ow! ***fan readers start throwing rotten fruit*** Ok! I get it…Back to the story….**

Deidara threw one of his last clay creations towards a group of ninja. The clay turned into a centipede and wrapped around the panicked group in a tight coil, making no room for escape. "Katsu!"

The boom shook the ground and a cloud covered their vision of the sky before clearing to see a crater with black and red etching into the dirt. With a look around, he saw that Kisame was starting to slow. With a crooked grin in place, he rushed after to help his friend.

*************************************************************************

**Yeah I know that part was short—but wait for it…..**

"Are we almost there?" Naruto asked as Itachi and Sakura led the way. Hidan and Kakuzu followed behind in a steady jog.

"Fuck! We've been running forever!"

Sakura turned around and glared at them with a hidden threat before turning around to the front again.

"Hey…I need a break," Naruto said after a moment. Sakura twitched but didn't say anything. Itachi looked over to her in mild amusement.

"I want more then a fucking break! Why didn't we get to go with leader-sama?!" Hidan whined as he looked longedly at the bodies that littered the floor from Kakashi and the others.

Kakuzu sighed. "You can't shut up, can you?"

Hidan glared at his companion. "Screw you!"

Suddenly Sakura stopped and spun around, making the three behind her skid to stop only to fall over the top of each other.

"The fuck?!"

"Shut up! I'm tired of listening to all of you! We are almost there, alright?! Just a little farther! Do you think you can live that long?" Sakura fumed over the top of the pile of three while Itachi smirked and looked on ahead as if it was normal.

Before they could answer to her outburst Zetsu turned the corner calmly. "Just on time…"

Sakura looked up and blinked. "Huh?"

"**We have a problem." **

Itachi and Sakura followed Zetsu to the door that stayed closed no matter how many times Zetsu tried to go through. Itachi walked to the door and set his hand to it. He closed his eyes and counted the chakras on the other side. "There's five chakra signatures…Leader and Madara are fighting…" He opened his eyes and looked to Sakura. "You should be able to open it relatively easy."

Sakura grinned. "No problem…" Both Itachi and Zetsu stood aside as Sakura backed up and crouched down with her fist clenched.

"Hey," Naruto asked as he turned the corner with Hidan and Kakuzu flanking him. "What did we miss?"

****************************************************************************

Pein clenched his eyes shut and turned away as Rai yelled out again as Madara broke her second wrist.

He couldn't watch this…He had to break out of the Sharringan fast if he wanted to stay in control. But how?

"Pein!" Rai screamed out.

It shook him from his thoughts and he looked up quickly to see Madara stop before he got too far into it with Rai. His face was screwed into a dark look of concentration and sweat beaded across his forehead.

_What was happening? Was Madara losing control?_

Suddenly, a blinding light erupted from his mind and blinded him momentarily. Pein blinked as he cleared the little black dots from his vision and found himself back in the hallway with Madara on the ground.

Confused, he looked around to see Rai was face down on the ground with Kakashi picking her up carefully. "What happened?"

"Rai got out of his grasps and sent a lightning at Madara," Konan answered. Rai gave a soft smile to Pein to ease his worries for her. She met his gaze and although it looked cold like the mask that he always wore, she could see a softness that showed he was grateful.

_It must've been bad…_

Jaci didn't respond to her and it didn't ease her worries as to why. Ever since the day before, Jaci hadn't spoken to her like he always did. If he was mad at her, she didn't know why. Why would he allow her to be raped through the night when he could've helped her? Why wasn't he helping now?

She looked back to see Madara dodge one of Pein's attacks as he got closer. Pein tried again to hit his opponent, but no matter how accurate he was, Madara would disappear from it at amazing speed.

This time, Pein pushed his hand into the ground, breaking the rocks around his feet. Madara didn't seem phased by it as he neared his target until Pein raised his hand quickly, bringing rocks of all size into the air before he sent them towards Madara with a flick of his fingers.

Uchiha skidded to a stop and raised his arms above his face as a shield just as the rocks grazed and cut into him. But before Pein could catch on, the clone disappeared, leaving the hall silent….

Rai waited in Kakashi's arms and looked around quickly for any sign as the white-haired nin backed up slightly.

And then it all happened so fast…All was silent and still like before the storm. That's when everything erupted wildly.

There was a suddenly hand that covered Kakashi's mouth and pulled him back into a chest that had emerged from the wall behind them like water. With blinding speed, the leaf nin was spun around where he tried to keep Rai from arms length but Madara took her to his chest with ease before sending a kick into Kakashi's chest, making him stumble back into Konan's arms.

Pein charged chakra to his feet and darted to get Rai away but a door hurled its way into his path from off the hinges. He hardly glanced at Sakura and Zetsu who ran into the hall, while he, instead, tried to get to Madara.

Rai's blue eyes melted to green as she tried with all she had to get away, but it didn't even give Madara any problems to hold her to his chest. However, it wasn't over yet.

Just as Pein reached them, there was an ear shattering BANG that shook the entire area sending rocks to shift. Everyone stilled and looked around in silence….

BANG!

This time louder then before as one side of the hall crumbled into rubble and water poured in from the outside followed by blinding light from the cold outside. The morning sun had disappeared so it didn't take long for everyone's' eyes to adjust to see Kisame and Deidara still fighting the last two ninja. Kisame heaved Samehada one last time through the air, catching both enemy ninja in one swipe before looking back to see Madara and the others. Water continued to flood the hall while a large wave pushed past everyone, nearly knocking them off their feet. The crashing sound made its may down the open door where Hidan and Naruto stood, watching Madara.

Rai glanced up and saw that Madara was deep in thought as to what to do next and she took this time to push her hand to his chest while she released some of her chakra. "Aaah!" came his short yell of pain and he took a few steps back while still keeping his hold tight. Rai blinked back painful tears and went to try it again, but her eyes locked onto Madara's crimson orbs. Immediately, she closed her eyes and held her breath, hoping that he wouldn't find a way to take control over her body like before.

"Release her," Pein said slowly. Everyone held there breath to see what Madara would do.

He only chuckled darkly and took another step back. Kisame and Deidara glared daggers and both took a step towards him but stopped at his voice. "Do you remember what happened last time, Deidara?" he stated more then asked with his back still turned to them.

He stood frozen but didn't step away. He didn't want to put Rai into that position again.

"I won't say it again…" Pein growled out deeper.

The Uchiha merely shrugged. "Then don't…" He added it with a smirk and that was enough for Pein.

He darted towards him in lightning speed but Madara jumped out of the hall and onto the rocky ledge of the outside of the cliff. Before anyone could blink, Madara had taken Rai to the top ledge where the water continued to pound inside the base. Pein pushed forward through the knee high water and followed the rocky wall up to the top.

"Should we follow?" Deidara asked the others.

There was a minute of silence before Konan answered. "No…We can't help him…"

"But what about Rai?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi sighed. "You know what our mission was to do. If Pein retrieves her then our allies will be our opponents again."

The Akatsuki looked to him questioningly but Konan gave a hard stare. "You're damn right."

The others exchanged glances with the same thought in there minds. If Konan actually cussed in a serious way then there was obviously bad blood brewing…

"Well, I'm not going to just stand here and wait for whoever returns," Kisame said forcefully and went to follow out to the top of the nearly 100 ft waterfall. "You coming, Dei?"

"Hell yeah, un."

One by one the Akatsuki and Shintaro followed out and onto the ledge before disappearing through the outside until it was only Itachi and the others.

Soon Tsunade, Jiriaya and the team of four followed in from the gaping hole in the side of the base and looked around. "Granny? What are you doing here?"

Amber eyes searched out Naruto and turned to a glare. "I'm not in the mood Naruto. Now where is she?"

"Madara has her now…We'll have to wait for either Pein or Madara to kill each other before we get her to us…" Kakashi said sadly. He didn't want to kill Rai. She was a friend-a comrade. Someone that he had vowed to protect.

But if they didn't kill her then someone else could take her and use her powers to kill innocent people and he didn't want to have that on his conscious.

"Would it be different if it was me or Naruto?" Sakura asked quietly.

Tsunade looked to her student before looking away. No one answered her.

Would it be different?

******************************************************************************

As Pein reached the top, his eyes went straight to Madara who held Rai by her throat against his chest, her legs barely supporting her weight.

She stared at Pein with a mixture of fear and determination. But what had Pein worried was that she wasn't fighting back…She allowed Madara to hold her close like a shield. Any other woman would be in tears trying to get away, but here she stood completely calm.

But then it dawned on him why she was like that. He immediately shied away from the thought, trying to reason that it wasn't right. That he wouldn't do it.

There was no way he could take Rai's life just to kill Madara…

But deep down, he knew that's what she wanted…

"It really is annoying when you follow me around like that," he said with a mocking pout.

"Then do what I told you earlier and release her."

"Since when did I take orders from you?" he chuckled lightly. The scent of rain filled the air before the first drop landed on the rocky base. At first it came with little tips and taps quickly growing heavier until the sounds mixed with the roar of the waterfall.

Pein took a few steps forward but stopped when Madara pulled her up to him tightly and wrapped his free hand around her waist as a lover would. He dipped his head into the crook of her neck and she stayed still, allowing him to. Even through the relentless rain, he could clearly see her plea to just kill her.

But again he refused to think of it.

"What do you want?" he said as he tried to think around his little problem.

"I want you to leave what's mine alone. That's all."

His eyes narrowed. "Won't happen. The way I see it, you have nothing."

"Except what you desire," he teased, not falling for Pein's game of trying to get under his skin. It was after all _his _game.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Rai asked in a weak voice.

Madara chuckled again. "No, love. This is between me and him." His dark spikes fell down from the weight of the rain much like Pein's though, Pein didn't look quiet as raggedy.

"Just wait a little longer," Pein said to Rai when he saw her head drop sadly. She glanced up to him but didn't look convinced.

"You know…" Madara drawled out slowly. "Rai hasn't had much action today."

This made Rai's form go rigid. Pein could feel the Akatsuki and the Leaf nin follow behind him while keeping their distance, but he didn't take notice. He was too busy watching the determination slowly diminish from her eyes.

"What are you going on about?" Kisame asked huskily.

"Don't," Dediara warned.

"What? It was just a question," Kisame added in offense.

"Just shut-up, yeah!" Everyone blinked but no one said anything.

A vision pushed into Pein's mind from Madara ripping Rai's shirt off when he was on his power high and it as all he could do from letting all his chakra strike out in rage. And Madara knew it. Before Pein had a chance to defend himself, Madara had left Rai with his clone and attacked the Rinnegan user himself. The speed was clouded with the lack of visibility from the pounding rain.

"No!" Rai yelled out and tried to send lightning to show Pein where Madara was. But before she could, the clone jerked her backwards into his chest, hard, making her loose her strength in her legs and a terrible crack later made her crumble to her knees as her ankle gave away. She bit back a scream from the pain but couldn't keep the tears from mixing with the rain.

She looked back through the storm and could see Pein hit Madara with an unidentifiable attack. The clone behind only watched her, knowing that she couldn't runaway if she tried. Her legs were shot and her chakra was low. Not to mention that she was turning pale from the blood loss.

Rai knew this…but as she watched Madara's silhouette knock Pein down, she clenched her eyes and shook her head, trying to get rid of the tears that burned down her cheeks.

She wanted to help! She had to help! She wouldn't just stand aside and watch Madara kill Pein!

She looked over to the watchers that stood a safe distance away in silence with an occasional mutter or comment. "Why?!" she yelled through the rain. "Why are you just standing there?!"

Many pairs of eyes turned to her; some with confusion, others with sorrow and the most annoying, pity. No one answered and when Deidara, Kisame and Hidan stepped forward, Jiriaya and Konan stopped them with shaking heads. They knew what this fight meant and they needed to wait for orders. If Pein won then Akatsuki would have to fight the Konoha ninja in an all out battle. If Madara won then they would…"attempt" to take Rai back from him with the lack of numbers on their side…Strange to say.

It was a twisted mess that they were in, but a mess all the same.

Rai though, didn't see it as such. Couldn't they see through their false predictions that this was a battle where a man would die? It was real. All real! And she-try as she might-couldn't help**. (I really am going to cry…How pathetic is that?! Damn this chapter!)**

This was the worst thing that she was being put through and they just watched-probably getting a sick enjoyment out of it!

But she refused to just sit there!

With her resolve, she opened her eyes and watched as Madara circled around a fallen Pein while laughing sickly. This was her chance….Sitting up, she put her left hand over her dislocated shoulder and took a deep breath, wishing she had something to bite down on. But she would have to make due. With her mind made up, she pushed the bone back into the socket and screamed out a short cry as the blood from her shoulder wound gushed out immensely, running down her arm much like the waterfall they were on.

The clone above her watched, not sure what she was thinking but knowing that she still couldn't do anything.

He was mistaken as she jumped to her feet and made a few uneven steps forward before falling down onto the rocks while scraping her knees. Tears welled up more and she tried to get up again. The clone watched in amusement.

She looked back to Pein as he was stabbed through the arm with one blade of katana to keep him pinned down. She took a few more shaky steps and fell once again. Her mind was spinning in every direction but she kept both eyes on Pein. Again she tried to stand, but her legs refused to move leaving her to try and drag herself, but that was just as useless. There was a gleam through the rain as Madara kneeled on Pein's chest and pulled a second katana from his sheath.

Green eyes widened and she stared. That was her blade…that was Jaci…

_No! Don't do it Jaci!_

No response came and she desperately just wanted to scream. A pain was in her chest that she recognized as defeat and betrayal.

_Jaci! You can't do it! _

There was a sudden spark in her mind and she blinked. _What was that?_

****************************************************************************

Pein stared up at Madara, not able to look past the falling rain as it pounded across the ground. His arm was on fire from the blade that pushed through his bone.

A chuckle brought him out of his observing and he looked to Madara who sat on his chest, pinning his free hand under his knee. "I always liked you, you know? But things changed." Madara leaned down to Pein's ear and pulled out his katana. "But before you die I want you to know that she was a nice little fuck."

Pein stiffened under him and his chakra grew sinister. "She never did moan like I thought she would, but I guess I need to work on that, won't I."

His eyes narrowed darkly and a snarl curled his lips in the most threatening way, making his piercings look more dangerous.

"Oh and how could I forget?" he asked, feigning like he actually forgot. "Orochimaru was right…She tasted so sweet…"

He allowed that to sink in as he reared the blade high into the air above his head. With as much force as he could, he brought it down onto Pein just as a scream racked the cold air.

"JACI!!!"

The tip of the sword dropped until it hit the top layer of the torn and tattered cloak before halting as if it hit a barrier. Madara's eyes widened and he looked to the katana in his hands.

Rai stared in shock and a sudden wave of relief crashed onto her as she heard the familiar voice. _Hey, kid…glad you broke me threw._

Rai didn't know what he meant but she pushed it aside. _Just comeback to me…_

Madara stared at the blade as the tip slowly turned into bright blue smoke before dissolving like dust through his fingers and into the rain, leaving him with only the katana in Pein's arm, but Pein took advantage of Madara's shocked form and bucked his hips, knocking Madara off.

He reached over and pulled the katana out with a deep grunt. With a careless toss, the katana was thrown over the falls, leaving Madara and Pein to stand off to each other.

"You know that I'm not the only enemy here," Madara said as a matter-of-fact like as he stood.

"You know the saying," Pein started with every ounce of rage showing in his features. "Your opponents are in front of you, your enemies behind…"

Madara took that as a "I'll deal with them later…"

The sorry bastards…

Both stood in the pouring rain, neither willing to back down. But this time, Pein was the first to show his emotions. Instead of running towards his clone, like Madara had expected, he took a step back so he stood in a sideways stance towards Madara and let his chakra release.

The world seemed to go quiet like a train coming to a stop in the middle of nowhere and the chakra turned into a blue, almost white, reflecting his grey eyes eerily. The force nearly crippled everyone to their knees and the wind picked up its speed and intensity as it wrapped around them, sending his drenched cloak to billow around his legs.

Madara glared spitefully at the blinding chakra. He hadn't planned to make Pein this pissed just for him to live through every God-given attack!

Shit. He would have to think of something.

Stepping forward, he sent a short wave of chakra out before he too exploded it forth to the challenge. All cards in… his dark red chakra suffocated the air with a dark aura. Rai held a hand up to block the sudden blinding chakra's that stretched towards the tear filled sky dangerously. Wind whipped at her hair across her face and rain poured faster down upon them.

Pein dipped his head lower and set his feet firmly onto the ground, waiting for Madara to make the first move. Finally he did and darted forward. Not even a split second later did he hit Pein before he could dodge, but this time, he was ready for the absorption seal. Madara had planned on it and sent a sharp wave of chakra, this time knocking everyone, including Pein down. Madara spun in a circle towards him once and then again before using the force to drop a strange punch to Pein, hitting him in the ribs. The Rinnegan user was tossed back skidding into the ground until he roughly came to a stop. The rain quickly settled the uproar dust as Rai held her breath to see what had happened. The dust cleared to reveal Pein lying on the ground in a five foot deep crater.

"P-Pein!" She said with fearful wide eyes. _No! He wasn't dead!_ she tried to tell herself.

Madara chuckled and walked to the man who bled across the rubble. He lightly pushed against the body with his toe-

"Don't fucking touch him!" Rai growled out. She couldn't move, she couldn't fight, she couldn't stay conscious much longer, but she sure as hell wouldn't let her two cents stay unheard.

"Watch who you're talking to," he warned with a grin.

"Fuck you! I dare you to come here! I'll fucking rip your throat out and make you eat it you sick fuck! _I. Dare. You!"_ She was in tears and her voice was cracking but still strong with deadly venom.

**(Listen to track #26 on Diamond Dust Rebellion Soundtrack right here! Seriously!!! Go on youtube and do it! Please?)**

Madara frowned and walked over to her, but she kept her glare, fully chiseled on her flawed features. But suddenly, movement caught her eye and she turned her gaze behind Madara to see Pein sitting up from the crater. He slowly got to his feet, took a stumble forward, but caught himself before he fell.

Madara paused at the spark of chakra and turned slowly to Pein who had a cunning, but dark smirk that sent a chill down his spine.

Before he could do anything, Pein was on him in a heart beat and sent a lightning bolt through the Uchiha. The crackling sounding like firecrackers going off echoed through the air while illuminating everyone's faces.

Blood spurted out intensely from the hole in his abdomen, but Madara stood and stared blankly at the approaching God.

The earth rumbled under their feet and Rai pulled herself closer to the two bleeding men while everyone stepped further away, refusing to go towards the two shinobi. Both chakras flared wildly and the clone behind her poofed away, leaving her to watch alone. Madara used a justu that sent boulders flying from the ground and after Pein as he jumped from spot to spot as each missed him. The caverns below there feet creaked dangerously but it was deaf to their ears from the blood pounding. Pein hit his foot to the ground and with three unseen hand signs, he sent water at him as it froze to make dangerous icicles. Madara pushed another hand into the ground that sent a large earth wall to shield him, but Pein appeared behind him with matching speed and sent more icicles.

Madara didn't waste time sending a fireball into his direct, melting the ice. That was exactly what he was planning for…

"Shinra Tensei," his deep voice echoed loud and clear through the thunder. Rai watched in awe as the fire ball redirected its turns and returned towards the unsuspecting Madara with more force and power then before.

The fire engulfed him as his screams and cries shook the night, sending his burning body towards the end of the cliff. The caverns under his feet began to crumble and he lost his footing, sending him over the edge, It wasn't done yet, though…

Like a chain reaction, the top of the base crumbled away like bread, quickly catching up to Pein who tried to get to even ground.

But he was too far from it.

"Pein!" Rai yelled out as she held her katana that had returned to her as close to her as she could. Her eyes were clenched tight and he silently cursed under his breath. Quickly he jumped to the side and turned his course to save Rai.

The ground she was on gave away and she felt the sudden pit of her stomach leap to her throat. She screamed out loud through the night before two hands pulled her to a chest. She was suddenly lifted as he jumped higher unto the falling boulders as he tried to keep his footing on the top of the base, but it just gave away underneath him. Rai clutched tightly to him, not wanting to let go, but he was soon finding the effort useless.

He blinked and for the first time, he let all his emotions go. With Rai still in his arms, he pushed harder to reach the top, but all in vain. Meeting his eyes, her breathing hitched at the sorrow that he stared at her with. With a last squeeze of her shoulders in what would have to do as an embrace, he kissed her on her forehead as he jumped one last final jump into the air. This time, he whispered a quiet "Shinra Tensei" before pushing her to the top with his jutsu.

"Nooo!" Rai yelled out as the jutsu pushed her just enough to reach the top, where two hands caught her by the waist. "Pein!!!!!"

She watched as he slowly fell….as if in slow motion from the top of the falls. There was the same soft smirk that he had only used when he was alone with her, before the rain and darkness took him from her vision.

"Nooo!!! No! Let go!" she yelled and struggled as Deidara pulled her fighting and trembling form into his chest. "You have to help him! Get on your bird and help him!"

"I'm sorry Rai…" Deidara said quietly. He was out of clay and he knew it was too late. No one would have survived a 100 ft drop like that but he couldn't tell her that… he was sure that she already knew.

She punched him repeatedly and pulled at his blonde hair before giving up in her struggles and settled for crying in kind arms. Her tears fell silently but her sobs stayed silent.

Konan rushed to Deidara's side as everyone stood stunned and frozen. Tears burned down the blue kunoichi's cheeks and she kneeled next to Deidara, gently pulling Rai into an embrace. They were the only ones who knew the real Pein and it felt as if they were the only proof that he had existed.

**(Damn it! I hate this chapter…I'm crying now!)**

Rai choked back sobs, only allowing tears to fall as she listened to Konan whisper things, but she wasn't paying attention. Why? Why was he taken from her? The more she thought about it, the more intense her teard became. Her throat burned but she welcomed any pain to show her that she was still breathing.

But after a few minutes, her pain faded away slowly and was replaced by the numbing sensation that it was all real. They sat there in the pounding rain as the other Akatsuki and Shintaro made their way to Konan and Rai.

Konan pulled away from Rai and wiped her face from the rain and tears but it didn't change anything. "He'll be remembered…Always…We'll go-" her voice cracked. "We'll go give him a proper burial…" She didn't know what to say. "It'll be alright" was a lie. "He wanted it this way" would make everyone feel worse…Instead, she waited for Rai to reply. She wanted to hear her talk. Something to know that she wasn't gone either.

Rai dropped her head so no one could see her eyes. "Gods don't die…"

Konan could feel a new wave of hot tears, but she blinked them away. She opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly, every one's rings began to glow. Each color shined brightly, bringing light to the group as everyone looked to it questioningly.

"What is it doing?" Sakura asked Itachi a few yards away from the other Akatsuki.

"I'm not sure," he said more to himself.

The stones grew brighter until it cracked down the center if each ring, making the lights dim until they were dull and lifeless. Rai stared at it with wide eyes…did this mean that it was all true?

Tsunade looked around and knew that it was the best time to do it. She glanced to Kakashi who refused to meet her gaze. Sighing, she walked forward with Jiriaya next to her and the others following. As she approached the Akatsuki, they looked up to them.

Hidan and Kisame lifted their heavy weapons over their shoulders and glared at the Konoha ninja. "If you're wanting a 'thanks' then look somewhere else," Kisame growled out.

"Shut up," Tsunade said in an equal tone. "We don't want anymore fighting for today. Just let us have Rai."

"Fuck no." Hidan replied flatly.

"Wait-" Naruto said as he jogged in between the two groups. "What if we just tell the elders that we couldn't get her? Like she got away or something?"

"We can't do that-"

"Why not?!"

"Naruto…" Jiriaya warned.

"I want to know why?!"

Tsunade sighed. "Because I signed a contract with the elders."

"What kind of contract," Kakashi asked.

"If I allow Rai to get away then the elders will gain full control of Konoha." She let it sink in and Naruto stayed silent. "If we let her get away," she continued in a stronger voice. "Then she could get captured again and used against us."

"But she wouldn't do it, un! Look at what she just went through to make sure that didn't happen!" Dediara fumed.

"You think I don't know that?!"

Everyone stayed silent for a moment before Hidan grinned. But this was different then his other grins. It was bloodthirsty and dark…something that had Tsunade blink for a moment before regaining her hard expression. "I'll fucking take you all on."

"No." Hidan looked to the voice that said that and Rai looked over to Tsunade from where she was on her knees. "What will happen?" she asked.

"If you go?...You'll have a proper execution…"

Rai nodded her head. "Alright."

"What? No! You can't do that, Rai," Konan ordered.

"I have to…"

"No you don't. Pein died for you!" she paused to regain her strength to keep her voice from cracking. "If you go with them then his death would've been for nothing…"

Rai looked up to her. "I can't ask you to fight for me anymore. I've built bonds with people from both sides…I can't watch any more of this…"

Konan looked away for a moment, knowing that it was hard for Rai.

The white-haired kunoichi continued after pause. "Consider it a death wish that there will be no more fighting today…"

Konan blinked. _She sounds just like him…_

"I'll honor your wish…" Shintaro said as he kneeled next to Rai and wrapped his shirt over her. She looked to him with a soft smile. "I'll miss you, girl." He hugged her tightly and she eagerly returned it.

"Go ahead and say it," she said quietly.

"What?"

"Say 'I told you so.'" She was referring to when he told her that she wouldn't come back from getting her scroll. A thing that seemed like a life time ago…

He shook his head and gave her one last hug. "Today…I don't feel like saying it."

"Alright, Rai. I won't fight for today, but no promises about tomorrow…" Konan said making Rai look back to her. The blue-haired kunoichi smiled and gave a hug. After a moment, she stood up and looked to Tsunade with all traces of a smile gone. "I'm guessing you won't allow her to help with the burial before her execution…."

Tsunade stared off to the side, having an inner battle within her self. She knew what Rai was feeling, but she wasn't the leader of Konoha for nothing…She had to stay firm in her decision.

"No. We can't take any chances," Naruto answered for her. Everyone looked to him in surprise, but he didn't meet their gaze.

"Naruto," Sakura said quietly.

Rai smiled at Naruto. "You'll be a great Hokage."

The blonde looked to her. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be…You're looking out for Konoha…Like a leader should." Again her throat burned painfully and she forced herself to keep her cries back. She looked to Tsunade. "I don't want to be here any longer, can we go now?"

"Yes."

With a nod, the four man squad walked to Rai and began to chain her hands and legs in a leather that blocked her chakra.

"Don't put those on her, yeah," Dediara hissed between clenched teeth.

"Dei-please don't," Rai pleaded. Cerulean eyes softened and he ran to her while wrapping his arms around her in a warm embrace. Rai's eyelids grew heavy and she relaxed into his arms while wrapping an arm around his soaking wet cloak. It was welcoming and she inhaled his scent of clay and forest.

"Good bye, Rai," he said in a low whisper in her ear before pulling away.

Rai felt hot tears roll down her cheeks again. "Not good bye," she said and shook her head. "It's too hard." She glanced at her hands and suddenly grew quiet as blood soaked her hands, glistening in the rain. It was beautiful an yet it made Rai spin away from Deidara and vomit on the cold stones. Her thoughts turned to Pein again, knowing it was his blood that Madara had inflicted with his wounds, and this time she couldn't keep back a sob. "I can't stay here any longer…"

She took chakra from Jaci to help over come the leather binds as she stood up and walked towards Tsunade who watched in surprise. Almost immediately her leg snapped under the pressure, making her fall forward, but two strong arms wrapped around her waist.

Slowly she was pulled into a chest as she looked up through tears, not able to see the face of the man who caught her before slipping away into unconsciousness….

**Pleeeeeaaaaaasssee read the rest of the story. I know it's sad, but if you haven't figured it out yet, there is a lot of twists in the story line. Don't hate me!!!! ****At least just read the next chapter…I know I don't like reading sad stories so I won't torture you too bad. **

**But I can't give anything away so please review so I know you are there! I don't feel inspired to write when I don't get many reviews….Thank you Something541, Vampire666-666, GrimmyGrim666, Dexter Is, and Happy_reader, Marylynett, and everyone else who reviewed!!**

**Luv you all and hope you enjoyed!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Woooowwww!!!!! I got like a kabillion reviews!!!! **

**Rai: A kabillion?**

**Ok so that's a little dramatic….but oh well. I thank all of you! Now take this warning that it will be a dark and depressing chapter… I guess I could give you a hint as to what will happen, but that would take the fun away from everything! Lol….Grab a tissue!**

_Thoughts/flashbacks_**…..There will be a lot of flash backs!**

**Disclaimer…..I'm not going to go there!**

Just like death…..

It was cold….

"_Good bye, Rai," he said in a low whisper in her ear before pulling away. _

_Rai felt hot tears roll down her cheeks again. "Not good bye," she said and shook her head. "It's too hard." She glanced at her hands and suddenly grew quiet as blood soaked her hands, glistening in the rain. It was beautiful and yet it made Rai spin away from Deidara and vomit on the cold stones. Her thoughts turned to Pein again, knowing it was his blood that Madara had inflicted with his wounds, and this time she couldn't keep back a sob. "I can't stay here any longer…"_

_She took chakra from Jaci to help over come the leather binds as she stood up and walked towards Tsunade who watched in surprise. Almost immediately her leg snapped under the pressure, making her fall forward, but two strong arms wrapped around her waist._

_Slowly she was pulled into a chest as she looked up through tears, not able to see the face of the man who caught her before slipping away into unconsciousness…._

_Kakashi pulled her closer to his chest and held her close. She may not feel the comfort that it brought him to know that she was safe, but there was nothing he could do…He was sure that she wouldn't ever forgive him…_

_Kakashi laid her in his lap and let a hand smooth her soaked hair, letting it trail down to her cheek. If things were different….then where would they be now? Would she be with him, still in Konoha with Sakura and Naruto? Or would they have never met? Would she be living happily with a real family? _

"_Kakashi," Tsunade 's weak voice brought him from his thoughts. "It's time…"_

Stone walls stood silent, only accompanied by darkness that swelled underground. The young woman had counted four levels as they carried her limp and weak body to the cell that she laid in now-suffocated by silence that was deafening to her ears. Empty neighboring cells surrounded the long walkway of the hall that seemed like miles away, though in reality…it was just outside the prison bars. Prison bars that held her close to those haunting walls….

The hall was shrouded in silence with no light to give off any hope that a person would find comfort in. Quietly, she wondered if it was even possible for her to find hope….

What was the point anymore?

She felt broken and battered. Bleeding and bruised. Filthy and undignified….

Alone….

Dull blue eyes looked to the prison bars from where she laid on a cot before blinking slowly and looking back to the ceiling.

21, 22, 23….

She continued to count the stone bricks above her.

24, 25, 26, sigh….27.

The guards were once again clocking in as they switched places and a door at the end of the hall creaked open as two new faces appeared.

Blue eyes turned and examined them for a moment, this time focusing on the strange paintings on the Anbu masks…

One was what looked like a bird with a long narrow beak protruding from the middle in what she would find to be distracting. The company wore a similar mask though this one had a small muzzle that was obviously a bear; each adoring red paint around the eyes. Both ninja paused as they reached the bars and Rai could feel their disgusted glares through their masks that seemed to whip at her exposed skin. It hurt to be treated like filth to those that she once knew….but she couldn't find anyway to hate them for it….She was a threat to them after all, whether she wanted to be or not.

After both guards were satisfied that she got the message, they turned away and took a seat near her door.

"So what's the punishment?" One guard questioned loudly as insurance that Rai heard. She did, but didn't pay any attention. It was a game that many guards before had tried just to get a reaction out of her…or maybe it was to get an excuse to "punish" her for resisting them…Either way, she wasn't interested in their games…She has had enough games for a life time.

Not wanting to listen to them, she rolled to face the back wall, showing them her back-hoping they would take it that she didn't care.

"Eh? She'll be executed…" the bird looked back to her and she felt another burning glare through her back. "…Like the dog she is…"

She sighed….by now they were glaring at her due to the lack of reaction.

_And then they'll think of something else to use against me…_

"Fuck yeah…Hey," the bear mask turned to the bird and she could feel that he was excited about something. "I heard that she was good buddies with the blonde Akatsuki….We can always send her corpse to him as a present, dontcha agree?"

Rai narrowed her eyes but shut them behind dark lashes once the burning returned and hot tears threatened to fall.

The man behind the bird mask snickered, while nodding his head. "Yeah and then we'll send him a nice little letter with it too!"

Anger started to bubble inside of her, but she pushed it down, refusing to let it get to her. It wasn't their fault she was here…Only hers.

The laughter died down for a moment as both Anbu looked to see Rai's reaction, but she hadn't moved. This didn't set well with the bird who pulled out a kunai and stood in front of the door; his stance nothing short of rage.

"Hey! We're talking about you, bitch!"

Again no reaction, though she was trying all she could to keep her tears in check. Hatred burned at her neck where the seal was but a deeper regret squeezed at her lungs…

The silence was shattered by the scrapping of the kunai blade against the bars of the door but Rai stayed still, not giving the guards the pleasure of her jumping in fright.

The man in the bird mask growled in displeasure.

"Just leave her," his friend said grudgingly. "She has spent too much time with the sick bastards."

"You're right," the other agreed as Rai heard him grunt when he sat down. "We'll be better off once she is dead…everyone will be…"

A soft sob left her lips at the words as she thought of Pein…but luckily the guards didn't hear.

They were right…What they said was true…If she had died long ago then none of this would have happened and Pein would still be alive….

_Don't think like that, kid._

She ignored Jaci and pulled her tattered Akatsuki cloak closer to her as comfort. Another sob choked her, but she kept it quiet. What was she going to do? What could she do except wait?

_You could get out! These bars will melt in seconds if you would let me help you!_

No…If she did that then Konoha would be turned over to the elders and she couldn't allow that.

_These people are going to execute you for their own selfishness! Where's the justice in that?!_

That pushed Rai to the end of her control and hot tears burned her cold flesh. This time she couldn't keep the sob back and it only set her chest on fire…but her throat was blistering from holding her cries away. Now it was useless. What Jaci said hurt more then anything the guards could have said…..It was what Pein would have said….

"What are crying for now?" laughed one of the guards, but she couldn't tell which one it was. She didn't care.

Her body ached and she buried herself further into her cloak, this time her sobs came out in slow gasps.

Laughter dissipated the silence and she could feel Jaci's chakra surge angrily. _Stop…I can handle you like that…_

Jaci didn't say anything but lowered his chakra.

Suddenly, the door at the end of the hall slammed open as heavy footsteps cut off the laughter.

There was scratching of the chairs as both guards stood to their feet. Blue eyes opened half way once she recognized the approaching chakra.

"Move," ordered a firm voice. Both men scurried out of the woman's way as she opened the door. The creak of the door showed that it was opened. "Go ahead, Sakura."

Rai blinked at the sound of Tsunade's voice and she turned to look over her shoulder at the approaching kunoichi.

Sakura met her eyes and smiled warmly, but Rai saw through it. It was all forced. "Hey," the pink-haired girl greeted. "Are you feeling better?"

That was a tough question to answer. It was three days that she had been locked away…three days since she had seen any light….three days since the wind had wrapped around her in an embrace…three days since she had seen her friends….three days since he was gone….

"Better…." She trailed off. Sakura frowned slightly, not sure if that was an answer or a distant echo from Rai. Again she plastered her smile on as blue eyes looked to her.

"Well, I hope to heal you a bit more today. Maybe by tomorrow, you'll be as good as new…"

_That's what she said two days ago…_ Rai looked to her hands blankly as Sakura kneeled next to her. It was obvious that the elders didn't want her to be healed at all but Tsunade had fought back tooth and nail to get her healed. It wasn't right for her to suffer, just for her to die in the end…No way in Hell was Tsunade going to allow her to live her last days in agony. It was bad enough that she lost someone that she truly loved…

After the short battles, Tsunade decided to take matters into her own hands, though she only allowed Sakura to heal a little at a time. You couldn't blame the blonde Hokage; she couldn't take the risk of Rai being healed enough to make an effective escape. She trusted that Rai wouldn't do something like that, but then again, she was in love with one of the strongest and most deadliest shinobi that had lived…she was friends with elite criminals….a missing-nin by nature.

You can take a wolf out of the wild, but never the wild out of the wolf….

"Tell me where it hurts most." Sakura's voice brought her from her thoughts as she watched the interaction.

Rai gave a wry smirk. "You can't heal what's not there anymore."

Sakura furrowed her brows, puzzled by what she said. But she had an idea. Slowly she placed a hand on Rai's shoulder. "Look….I'm sorry-really, I am…"

"Don't worry about me," the white-haired kunoichi said quietly. "The heart is supposed to bleed." Seeing Sakura's expression drop, she frowned, knowing that she only wanted to help. Sighing she laid back onto the cot. "My ribs have been bothering me…" _There. That will give her something to do._

And just like she knew, Sakura smiled softly and placed her hands over Rai's side to start working. Looking over to Tsunade, she recognized the deep crease in her brow as a sign the Hokage was deep in thought.

_The elder man straightened his robes before stepping forward to Tsunade's desk. Skinny, wrinkled fingers reached into his pocket as he pulled out a scroll and set it down in front of the blonde woman. "We feel that it be best if you give us a blood oath that you will kill the woman and keep to our laws."_

_"Laws? You mean the same laws that you have pushed aside for your own selfish needs?" Tsunade questioned boldly as Shizune shook her head knowing that the meeting wasn't going any where good._

_"...What ever it is that you are talking about, it is obviously off subject," defended the elder woman._

_"Oh, of course," Tsunade waved a hand in the air. "My apologies."_

_The elder man's eye brow twitched at her sarcasm. "Please try to act mature, Lady Hokage...We know how hard it can be...."_

_This time it was Tsunade's turn to twitch, but Shizune gently placed a warning hand on her shoulder. "Look--get to the chase or I'll throw your asses out myself."_

_"We want a blood oath that if you do not kill the woman as agreed, then you will hand the village over to us-"_

_"You can't do that! The village is supposed to be ruled by the rightful Hokage," exclaimed Shizune who stared at the elders incredulously. How could they even think of taking over the village? Couldn't they see that if they did then it would cause a civil war just like what had happened in Ame?_

_"Shizune," warned Tsunade with a tense voice. Clearly she was doing her best to keep her temper under control. Turning her attention back to the elders, she folded her hands on the desk. "If I sign this contract then will you leave the situation alone? Wait don't answer that...Will you leave __me__ alone about it?"_

_Both the elders exchanged glances before the man turned back to her and nodded._

_Tsunade sighed, knowing that she wasn't in any good posistion to be dealing. In fact she was cornered and the sealing of the deal was, ironically, the only way out..."Fine. Give me the scroll..."_

Suddenly, Tsunade's thoughts were interrupted. "So when is it?" Rai asked, trying to keep the blonde's mind off of the negative.

Amber eyes looked to the cloud-nin. "I actually find out today. There will be a meeting later that will discuss your….punishment."

"Just be blunt," she waved a healed hand carelessly. "I'm not a child." She added an empty grin.

But Tsunade say past it. "Stop taking this lightly." She ordered in a firm voice that left no room for argument.

"I'm not," Rai replied as a frown conquered her lips.

A silence surrounded them once again. Sakura's soft green glow illuminated the cell enough to reflect their faces. Her brows were furrowed as she concentrated on Rai's broken ribs. It was a wonder why she waited this long to tell Sakura about the pain. Ribs were one of the most painful spots that one could have. How she endured it for so long puzzled her, but she chalked it up to there being worse. After all, what was worse then a broken heart?

Rai was a free kunoichi, always getting into trouble and never staying in one place for too long. Living in the different countries was her home…Now she was thrown into a small 10x12 cell where she could break out at anytime with her bloodline and be free….

Why did she refuse?

What kept her here?

"There's nothing left to do," Rai said absent mindedly as if reading her mind. Sakura raised her hands from her ribs and looked questioningly to her friend. Blues eyes met emerald. The glow gave Sakura a full view of the dark bags under her eyes and pale skin that held tight to her cheek bones just enough to tell that she hadn't eaten too well in the last few days, though she looked considerably better then when she was retrieved from Madara…Her scar looked deep and if you didn't know better, you may have thought that it was a mask…

"I'm sure there's something…."

Rai shook her head. "There was nothing left out there anyway and I know it's for the best; for everyone."

"Don't say that…" Tsunade said quietly.

Rai smiled softly but stared at the ceiling once again.

28, 29, 30….

"Come on, Sakura," Tsunade called.

"But I wasn't finished…." A firm look from her mentor kept her from finishing her sentence and she stood up. "I'll see you in a little while," Sakura said quietly and rushed to Tsunade as they closed and locked the door, leaving the two guards to watch until the two kunoichi disappeared through the last door….

**********************************************************************

"How is she?" Kakashi asked as he saw Tsunade and Sakura walking towards him. He pushed off of the doors that led to the conference room with no book in sight.

"She looks a little better then when we had retrieved her…." Tsunade replied as she crossed her arms, obviously displeased over something.

"Ah…" Kakashi sighed. "I will be going with you the next time you go to see her."

Sakura looked up to Kakashi and emerald eyes sparkled. "It's about time. That will make her feel a lot better…you know, a nice change."

Kakashi forced a grin, though he was really pleased to hear it. He had missed Rai. Ever since they met, there was a connection. Take it for what it is, but when something ever turned bad….They turned to each other…"

"Are you ready, Lady Hokage," grunted a discontented weak voice. Three pairs of eyes looked to the door to see the elderly woman peering out of the conference room.

The Hokage said nothing but narrowed her eyes at the Elder before walking into the room with Kakashi and Sakura flanking her. The doors opened to them to reveal a long table with very few seats filled. Tsunade met the Hyuga leader's eyes and walked calmly to her seat at the head of the table with Sakura standing behind her and Kakashi leaning against the wall.

"Lady Hokage," greeted Hiashi. "We didn't want to start without you."

"Of course you didn't," she replied in a low tone, knowing that Hiashi was pleased to know that Rai was going to be executed. Across from the Hyuga was Ibiki who grunted in what was supposed to be a scoff. This attracted Hiashi's attention as he narrowed his eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" the head of the clan asked in a threatening tone.

Ibiki looked over to him with his arms crossed and he leaned back in his chair. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"We're not here for your therapy," announced the elder man. He walked shakily to sit near Hiashi with the woman following in stride. "Do you mind me asking where you were?" He wasn't asking for permission to Tsunade…It was suspicion at its finest.

"Sakura and I were checking on the patients in the hospital."

"Oh?" He seemed to ponder it for a moment, but said nothing else.

"So," Tsunade started as she leaned forward. "Where do we start?"

*****************************************************

18, 19,….20

The sound of unfamiliar footsteps turned Rai's attention from the bricks in the ceiling. She was counting them for the second time out of boredom as well as to keep her mind from more painful thoughts. There were quiet murmurs between the two guards and the stranger, but Rai didn't take any interest. All she wanted was to rest.

Slowly, the door opened and the stranger stepped in, shrouded in darkness, but Rai was still able to make out the silhouette of the guards that looked warily in her direction.

"You are Chigiri, Rai?" asked the stranger.

The said girl furrowed her brows but didn't reply right away as the stranger stepped in just enough for the guards to close the doors.

"We'll be watching you," one guard warned to Rai.

But she didn't pay attention and looked to the man who walked closer in a calm matter. "Would you like me to call you by your name or by "Jade Flash"?" he asked in a deep voice that held no remorse.

Confused, Rai sat up on her cot slowly while managing to hide a wince from the pain. This was the first time that Rai had been visited by some one other then Sakura and Tsunade…She couldn't help but wonder who this man was.

"What are you here for?" she asked bluntly.

The man chuckled softly and a knot seemed to twist in her stomach, though she didn't know why. "I'm here to talk to you."

"Oh? And for what reason would you have to come four levels underground to an dead girl's cell?....Do you have a death wish or something, or did you think that hanging with your friends was just too _boring_?" she couldn't help but to feel angry towards him. After all now she felt like a caged animal with a big sign in neon lights above the bars of the door…. _"Come see the Last Chigiri!"_

The man's previous cheerfulness diminished and he pulled up a chair next to the cot. He took a seat and leaned forward so his elbows were on his knees and she could see by his hunched shoulders that he was tired.

This only confused her more. But what really had her mind spinning to unravel the mysterious man was that he wore a mask…not one that she would have seen for an Anbu, but just a simple blue mask with two eye holes.

"I'm here to interview you."

"Interview me?" she asked in a low tone that was just short of being a hiss.

"Well… yes. I heard the rumors about you and I wanted to get to the truth of it…" he breathed out calmly.

Rai didn't know what to think. Obviously, he was a reporter, but for him to come down here to get the truth….that was a little hard to digest for her. "There are other stories out there. Take the example of the Uchiha's or even Konoha shinobi veterans…"

"But they haven't seen the world like you have." His calmness was enticing to her like a fresh breeze and she wondered if he was at all afraid. He gave a pause and sat back in his chair while draping an arm over the back comfortably. "I know you lived the life of a missing-nin and then came here for a short time before escaping. I want to know what happened in your life…your adventures…." He pulled out a small orange note pad and laid it in his lap. "Everyone deserves to know the truth…"

"…." Rai stared warily at the stranger. "Why do you ware a mask? Take it off and let me see you."

The stranger seemed to be taken aback from her demanding tone. "I can't do that," he simply replied.

"And why not?"

"You can't see who I am…"

"….."

Rai was growing tired of his game real quick….

********************************************************************

"No." Tsunade hissed quietly. "I will not allow it…."

Sakura glanced nervously to Kakashi and Tsunade who glared at the elders and Hiashi. It was a mystery for her as to how they were still alive from the pure rage that was built from the Hokage and the Copy-cat nin.

"We have decided and voted, _Lady Tsunade_…" spat the elder man. "Only you and Hatake voted otherwise and it was minority."

Tsunade jumped to her feet and slammed a palm to the table that cracked down the center. "Her execution will not go public! I will not allow it!!"

The doors burst open and Shizune came scurrying with Ton-ton in her arms. "Lady Tsunade! Is everything alright?"

"They want to make Rai's execution public," Sakura explained and rushed to stand next to her companion.

"What?!" Shizune turned to the elders. "Please! That's not right—we can't do that-"

"It has already been voted on!" the woman demanded. There was no longer control over the meeting as everyone continued to argue. Angry words only fueled the fire….

"I will not go through with it," Ibiki barked angrily.

"That's perfectly fine," Hiashi said as he stood to his feet calmly. "I'm sure I can find another executioner by tomorrow…"

"This is inhuman…" Kakashi growled out and shook his head. "This…This is corruption right here!" he snarled while slamming a hand through the air.

"Hatake! Contain yourself."

"The reason for it being publicized is so we can make an example for all to see. Konoha will talk about this and the story will spread," explained a new voice. Everyone turned to see Danzoe **(However you spell his name)** as he hobbled in with his cane. "Eventually, missing-nin will refuse to have anything to do with Konoha once they hear about the execution of an Akatsuki."

There was a pause as he let it sink in.

"You…" snarled Tsunade. "It was your idea! The scroll- the seal…the agreement to go through with this….It was you!"

The man simply grinned. "Oh yes….It was me, and I have to say it all worked out just as planned…"

*****************************************************************

Rai glared at the man who refused to show her his face. "So you want to interview me?" She was far from done with finding who was behind his mask. After all it was only natural for her to seek out the "forbidden" so to speak.

"Yes… You know the truth; others should know it too."

"The world is corrupt…that's all there is to know."

"That's not what I'm interested in writing….You are my assignment that I have chosen to write about. You are my focus of interest."

"Now I'm a topic?!" Her bottled up rage wasn't helping her at all. In fact she was scared. Terrified that the longer she stayed in the cell, the less control she had over her emotions…It was only a matter of time before she snapped….

"That's not what I meant…" he replied calmly and pulled his arm from the back of the chair. His tone was soft and he set a hand over hers, where he almost retracted from the cold that her flesh held... "I meant to say that everyone will know your name and your story. Whatever lies that the corruption makes…_your _story-the truth will be there too. People will remember you…"

There was a pause…"They will remember me?" she said quietly and looked to the hand that held hers. She shook her head sadly. "I'm not interested in fame or being remembered…I don't want any of that. I just want it to end." She added the last part in a low tone that the stranger barely caught.

The man stayed quiet and pulled his hand back to his note pad. This wasn't what he had expected to get out of her. But seeing the sadness in her eyes only made him want to know more about her. She needed a shoulder to cry on and though he didn't know her, he wanted to help.

"Then…talk to me. I want to know…." He paused when he saw her make no movement of hearing him. "It will not be printed--No one else needs to hear it…." He pulled his chair closer so he was right next to her. "I want to know…."

**************************************************************

Kakashi growled angrily and pushed past Danzoe, purposely hitting him in the shoulder, making the bandaged man drop his cane. Kakashi didn't show any sign of caring as he walked out of the conference room and slammed the doors behind him with as much force as he could, nearly knocking them of its hinges.

He couldn't take it anymore. It was funny, in a twisted sort of way that he had pondered for the past three days on ways that he could help Rai…But he knew he couldn't. No matter how bad he wanted to save her, there was no way he could bring himself to disobey Tsunade and betray Konoha.

Being that as what was true, it choked him with guilt and he soon couldn't bring himself to face Rai. Not to mention that he was sure that she wouldn't want to see him. She probably hated him…

"Hey," said a familiar voice. Kakashi stopped and looked down the hall to see Naruto sitting with his back against the wall. "So….I heard what they're going to do…."

Kakashi's rage dissipated and grief took its place. "Yeah…." He didn't know what else to say. It seemed like the only thing to say.

They both stayed where they were, neither moving nor saying a word. The silence said it all.

It was empty….

*********************************************************************

"Don't pity me…" she said in an even tone.

"I don't…"

"Then you have no business here."

The stranger stayed silent.

Rai was loosing her patience. "I said leave."

"….I want to help you…What if I…." he hesitated. "Sent a letter to your friends? I heard you were friends with Akatsuki. I'll find them-" he sat up in his chair and flipped his note pad to a new piece of paper. "I'll do what ever I can to give them your letter if that will make you smile…"

Rai looked up to him. "You would put yourself in danger for me?" She swallowed. "You don't even know me—why do you care?"

"I want to do something for you."

"Why?"

"…"

Rai narrowed her eyes at the lack of answer. "Why?"

"…I don't know." He said sadly and bent his head.

Rai looked to him and felt guilty. She didn't know why, but for some reason…there was something about this man. It reminded her of Shintaro… "How do you expect to find them anyway?"

"Don't underestimate me so quickly."

She looked suspiciously at him but gave him a small smirk. "And what's that suppose to mean?"

The stranger cracked a mischievous smirk, but she couldn't tell from the blue mask. "You have your secrets and I have mine. It wouldn't be fun to give up the magic trick so soon…"

Rai smirk shrank, but she shrugged the answer off. Apparently, this man-young by the sound of his voice-specialized at being vague. But there was still a pull of familiarity that she could feel nagging at the back of her mind.

"I'll tell you about someone, but you will have to leave afterwards…" she didn't want him to stay here any longer. This cell was too depressing….

This grabbed his attention and he tilted his head to her. "Alright. If you're sure you want to…"

"Yeah. Someone should know…" She took a deep breath. "It starts with an ideal," she said, her voice already turning distant. There was a pause as she gathered her strength…..and her mind started to drift off.

_Konan pulled away from Rai and wiped her face from the rain and tears but it didn't change anything. "He'll be remembered…Always…"_

"This man was one that no one else really understood. They had only heard of his destruction and therefore, they feared him..."

*********************************************************************

Konan stared at the ground where she stood in a puddle. Her reflection was weak as rain drops impaled the surface, making ripples reach and grow. Deidara stood beside her, oblivious to the rain…All he could do was stare at the cursing fire before him.

******************************************************************

"I'm sure you heard about my capture by Uchiha Madara?" she asked.

"Yes," he gave a nod. "I can't imagine what it must've been like…You truly are a survivor…"

Rai scoffed dryly. "A survivor? What next; a hero?"

"….."

"You don't understand…"

The stranger looked to her and set the orange note pad down. "Well I'm ready to learn."

"…………… For every man there is something that he would proudly die for. It was no different for a God."

**************************************************************

Rain pelted the bodies of the 6 Akatsuki; there silhouettes hidden by the dark shadows. Konan's locked up tears poured out unwillingly. The night cried with her, hiding its cold tears with her own. Deidara wrapped his arms around her to give her that extra comfort…it was all he could give…

Kisame and Hidan stood next to each other, both deep in thought and completely silent—an aura of loath surrounded them.

************************************************************

"The world is cold. Corruption and betrayal run deep in its roots. He seemed to understand it better than any of us. No vaporous white ideal of justice and peace could be pulled over his eyes…It was only a lie…." Rai lifted her head to meet the strangers mask. "He knew it too."

**************************************************************

Hidan walked to the burning flames and stared at the oranges and yellows. Occasionally the flames would flicker and shy away from the rain. "Fuck….What are we going to do now?" There was a pause before Hidan sighed and grumbled to himself, but when he didn't get an answer he looked down to the deep blue flames at the bottom. "'Thought you were supposed to be a tough bastard…"

*************************************************************

"Violence was the answer…I guess in a twisted way, it always is... But this was different. I'm sure that you have heard stories of your Hokages who fought for peace?"

The stranger nodded his head, recalling on a _few_ that he knew of. That was why Konoha had the mountain as a remembrance to them…They were heroes.

Her voice was soft as she asked, "What makes your Hokages different them him?"

****************************************************************

Deidara's blonde locks fell over his eye, but he didn't push it away as Konan's sobs settled until they were weak gasps. Caringly he rocked her back and forth while she turned in his arms and gripped his cloak. The soft heartbeat in his chest calmed her until she was quiet. This was hard on her. She never felt so weak and alone. Out of all her childhood friends, she was the last because _they_ protected her.

Pein was her friend on good days….her brother on bad…..and her full time guardian.

But when the time came….it was him who needed the saving….

*****************************************************************

"All he wanted was peace. He wanted a world where children could grow up in loving homes and not be forced to become killers and thieves just to survive…."

************************************************************

"Do you want to say a few words, un?" Deidara asked Konan in a whisper.

She didn't move at first but after a second, she gave a soft nod. Gathering her strength and resolve, she stood as tall as she could and walked to the fire.

It was silent except for the crackle of the fire and the tendril of wind and pitter of the rain. "He was superior….No doubt about it…."

****************************************************************

"Chained to his beliefs, to his duties…and his life…."

*****************************************************************

"It was his duty to be strong and his life to not fail the people who depended on him."

*****************************************************************

"He wouldn't fail them…."

****************************************************************

"Never…

***************************************************************

"He raged through war and battles like every man."

******************************************************************

"To fight for what he believed was right…" Konan took a deep breath before she continued.

*******************************************************************

"What was different between a shinobi who fought for his village and him was only one thing. It was that he didn't take orders."

*******************************************************************

Konan felt her knees weaken but she had to stay strong…He wouldn't want her like this.

He wouldn't be forgotten and neither would Rai. They had a vision of a world without this betrayal and they would make it real.

Or she would die trying; just like them.

"You asked what we are going to do now…." She quoted Hidan's question as she turned to face him with the fire growing deeply behind her; illuminating her body. Her tears started to dry and resolve strengthened. "We will continue what he left for us. No way in Hell will I let his vision be buried with him."

There was a thick silence that suffocated the air until Kisame chuckled. "I'll drink to that."

"Not without me," Deidara added.

Hidan chuckled lightly next to Kakuzu who had stayed quiet. Soon the clearing was shrouded in an evil cackle until it settled and Hidan took a deep breath to calm him self. "And I will fucking kill any leaf-nin that gets in the way!"

Konan forced a smile; her thoughts turning to one more thing that had to be resolved….

Rai…

*******************************************************************

"But you survived," reminded the stranger. "He saved you…are you really willing to just let them kill you? I mean," he cleared his throat. "This man died for you…."

Blue eyes narrowed at him as she stood to her feet and faced a wall. Her anger was rising again and she didn't want to be close to him; her control was slipping.

"So you heard more then you let on…" she stated heatedly.

"I…" he paused, knowing that she wasn't happy with his lack of truth. The last thing she needed was to feel used just for Konoha's paper. Not to mention that the truth was much deeper then she needed to know….

He let on more then just faking the fact that he didn't know her…

Rai scoffed at his silence, her glare only growing dangerously, but she kept her back to him.

_He still doesn't understand…._

_Then make him…._

Rai pondered it for a moment, letting it sink in. She didn't even realize the seal on her neck burning and growing slowly like oil on concrete down her shoulder.

"No." she said in a whisper and shook the thought from her head. She was loosing the battle but her resolve stayed strong. She wouldn't harm him…He was just curious—in an annoying sort of way. The seal slowed and receded back, still going unnoticed. "You call me a survivor. As if surviving itself were some sort of honor."

Her tone dulled until it was softer. "Some would try and give me a pretty little badge to signify that I lived when others died, but the thing that you don't understand is that a survivor will never be safe again. I may have survived, but not unscathed." She turned and faced him, her eyes blazing. "_He _didn't escape unscathed."

The man flinched at her harshness, and she noticed…but the satisfaction wasn't there. Her tension ebbed from her and her gaze softened. Calming herself, she walked back to the cot and sat down softy, letting her eyes fall to her feet. "I'm sorry," she repeated quietly. "All you do when you loose everything is wonder if this is really survival at all…"

The stranger said nothing.

She was far from feeling sorry for herself; far from blaming others. She was confused and nervous.

And being in a dark cell didn't help her either.

Rai still didn't look up until she felt arms wrap around her in a comforting embrace. Her breathing hitched and she grew frigid, but the soft scent of rain and forest seemed to calm her and her muscles relaxed. She didn't realize that he was now sitting at the edge of her cot to give her the comfort or the fact that she had started to lay into the stranger's shoulder, allowing her eyes to hid mid-way behind dark lashes. The man pulled back but kept his hands on her forearms as she stared at him with emotions flashing through her eyes. The door opened quietly behind them and a soft light entered the cell with two guards waiting patiently in the doorway.

It was then that she realized that the stranger had taken off his mask. Blonde hair with thin white highlights at the ends hung mussed over his forehead and peculiar green eyes examined her softly. Rai blinked and stared, feeling a sense of comfort with this young man who sat in front of her that she couldn't describe. His features could be described as angelic and soft with a charming smile and his eyes twinkling.

_Who is he?_

Jaci stayed silent which only raise suspicion from Rai. She had known her katana long enough to understand the secrecy he held…

"You are a survivor." His previous behavior seemed to melt away like an act and his eyes held a gleam of confidence. "You are going through a dim time right now, but it will clear like all storm clouds do. Just keep your chin up and don't give up yet…"

Rai was still caught up in his strange charm to realize that he had gotten up and was walking away.

"Wait!" she stood to her feet and the stranger stopped to look over his shoulder. "Who are you?"

The man only smiled in the way that clearly said he knew something that she didn't and winked before he walked out of the cell. The guards closed the doors behind him and she was once again left in silence.

Sitting down, she sighed and a crease stretched across her forehead as she pondered on the stranger. Blonde hair with white highlights and charming green eyes…The way his demeanor changed when he took the mask off as a magician shows that result of a magic trick. He never did say which paper he was writing for…..Wait.

Since when did Konoha have a paper?

*******************************************************************

The guards watched as the blonde man walked to the end of the hall with the white mask in hand.

"Who did he say he was?" asked the man in the bear mask.

"He said he was a visiting shinobi from Kumogakure." The other replied nonchalantly. "Something about Lady Tsunade giving him permission to visit the girl…"

"Hmm. They do have some weird characters in that nation…." he mused.

They went to sit down when the door opened once again to reveal two other Konoha shinobi. "Hey…we're here to relieve you," Izumo greeted with Kotetsu on his heels.

"Right then," the man in the bird mask said, all too happy to leave. "Have fun with this one…"

**************************************************************

Rai heard the exchange of the guards but it was once again dragging her into the usual routine. Sighing, she lay back onto her cot and stared at the ceiling, letting the stranger's words drift through her thoughts. What did he mean? What didn't he tell her?

Jaci stayed quiet.

Rai frowned and turned onto her side to face the door. She wondered who it was through the darkness that was guarding her now…She blinked again and that's when something caught her attention. Reaching down by the now empty chair, she pulled a familiar orange note pad to her.

Realizing that the man had left it, she curiously opened it to see a blank page. Needless to say she was disappointed but allowed the paper to fan a few times when something caught her eye on the white lines. Searching for that page, she opened it up to see that he had written a note for her.

Rai's heart skipped a beat and she quietly scanned the words that sprawled across the page.

A symbol of Kumogakure was at the top of the page with a short insert at the bottom.

_Those who do not understand true pain can never understand true peace. When you think that you have lost it all, remember that death isn't pretty; only well advertised. Shinigami are tricksters at its finest and perfect illusionists. Nothing is what it seems. Take your friend for example....The dead can not defend themselves. _

_Eyes to the horizon and keep your chin up…But while you wait, here's a question…_

_If you light an invisible kunoichi on fire, can you see her burn? _

Rai stared at the message in confusion after she read it for a third time. What did it mean? And who was this man? Sighing, she set the notepad under her pillow while the words raced wildly through her mind. She couldn't focus any longer on the strange visitor as her eyelids grew heavy from the stress…Pulling her cloak around her, she started to count once again.

21-22-23-24-25….

"_You are a survivor…." _ The stranger's voice echoed in her mind.

26-27…

Her thoughts took another turn into a different direction….

_A sudden light weight covered her shoulders and the soft caress of silk against her bare shoulders told her that Pein had covered her before pulling her closer to him. Her foggy mind barely made out his warm breath on the back of her neck and the soft whispering words that tickled her ear, sending her into a slumber...Words that left no room for any argument. Words that only the ruthless leader of Akatsuki could demand in monotone while it swirled with a storm of emotions...To sum it up, even sober and full of her spitfire attitude, she would never retort for she valued her life. The same words that held so much venom also held so much passion and meaning..._

"Stay with me."

28….she yawned and closed her eyes.

_The sky was lit a blaze with a deep red and pastel purples. Clouds were illuminated in a pink that matched cherry blossoms as the sun dipped behind the horizon. Pein stood in front of her at the edge with a soft, small smile as he looked back at her.  
_

_She took small steps till she was next to him and staring out at the ocean of golden sands that faded to trees in the distant where Rain country was. A breeze ruffled her cloak around her legs as she took in the moment. The heat was pushed to the back of her mind and she looked up to Pein who hadn't looked away from her face. "Is this-"_

"Yes."

Rai smiled brightly and stepped forward to the edge of the cliff. Pein watched as the wind pushed past her hair, making it twist around her shoulders. Walking to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. She didn't pull away but instead leaned back into his chest and tilted her head to the side. They stood like that for a moment with Pein taking in deep breathes of her hair. The smell of rain and jasmine tickled his nose and ringed eyes closed to savor the moment. "The sun is jealous..."

29….

Sleep took her to more memories….

*******************************************************************************

Tsunade fumed quietly as Kakashi listened to Sakura and Naruto's outburst on the meeting. They walked quietly down the stairs and were now reaching the second level, no one in any mood that resembled joy. It was a losing argument against the council and they had to go through with it no matter how much they detested the idea of a public execution.

It wasn't even clear who felt the guiltiest out of the group, though each chose to carry the blunt of it equally.

Kakashi held in a displeased sigh, but he blinked as a stranger walked towards them from the bottom of the stairs.

Naruto and Sakura paused in their "rioting plans" and stared at the stranger just as Tsunade looked questioningly towards him. They paused as the blonde haired man walked past them while flashing them a warm grin before disappearing at the first level.

"Who was that guy?" Naruto asked, still staring at the place where he had disappeared.

"Probably one of the guards," Tsunade brushed off and continued her trek to Rai. "Their shift should have just changed…."

**************************************************************

(Dream)

The lights flickered dangerously, and the putrid air clogged her lungs. Blue eyes searched the cell blearily looking for something…but what?

Suddenly, something caught her attention and she spun to see a dark cloak bearing blood red clouds.

"Pein…" she whispered as relief flooded her.

He held out a hand to her. "Come Rai."

The white-haired kunoichi felt her feet push off the ground and she ran to him while taking his hand in hers. A smile conquered her lips and he smirked back. "You're a stubborn woman."

"You know I can't help it," she teased.

A deep chuckle vibrated through his chest and he led her out of the cell and into a large grass meadow. "Sometimes I wonder…"

Rai's smile grew and she tilted her head up to the sky. The warmth of the sun rained on her skin and a wind danced through her hair. Suddenly, she was pulled forward emitting an "Eep!"

Warm arms enveloped her in an embrace and held her to his chest. "I don't plan on letting you go…" Pein warned.

"Really?" Rai asked, looking into ringed eyes.

An eyebrow rose. "No complaints? Have you really learned manners so quickly?"

Rai buried her face into his chest and gripped his cloak. "It was a one time thing. Don't get used to it."

Again he chuckled but he didn't say anything else as they stood in the meadow, enjoying each others company.

Rai inhaled his sandalwood scent and the accompanying smell of rain. Her eyes closed and she leaned into his embrace, feeling the butterflies flutter around her heart. She couldn't believe she was back…

A small wet drop hit her cheek before rolling softly down to her chin. Blinking, Rai touched her cheek wondering if she was crying. Why would she be crying? She was with Pein.

Looking at her finger tips, she furrowed her brows when she realized that she wasn't crying.

Drip….

Another drop of water landed on her cheek and the breeze pushed past them once again except this time it was stronger.

Drip-drip-drip…drip…

More water hit her and she looked up to Pein but suddenly, the sun was gone.

Angry grey clouds covered the blue sky.

Rain started to pour in cold sheets.

Ringed eyes looked down with soaked orange spikes hanging over his forehead protector and all teasing was gone from his expression. There was a small snarl across the bridge of his nose as he looked away from her and to something in front of him.

Blue eyes looked to the source of his fury to see a man only fifteen feet away in the pounding rain.

Her heart stilled and she could feel the color drain from her face.

"Madara." Pein hissed.

The Uchiha's smirk was illuminated by a streak of lightning. "Pein," he greeted.

Before Rai could say anything, two bodies pulled her from Pein forcefully, each gripping her arms to keep her from escaping. "No! Pein run!! Just leave!"

He didn't hear her over the rain as he charged after Madara through the flooded grass. "Let me go!!! I can help," she screamed louder then before at the two who held her.

"We can't Rai," said a familiar voice. She looked back , but couldn't see who held her.

"We're sorry."

The speech was distant, but she knew that these people were some one close to her.

She looked back through the rain to see Pein stabbed through the chest by Madara who cackled insanely at his victory while watching the orange haired man crumble lifelessly to the ground.

"No!!" Rai struggled and hot tears mixed with the rain as Madara stepped to her. With a raise of his hand, they two people holding the frantic kunoichi released her, leaving her to fall to her knees, trying to keep the sobs from burning her throat. "No! Why did you kill him?! Why did you take him from me?!"

Madara crouched I front of her while lifting her chin to meet his piercing scarlet eyes that held the highest amusement and smug.

"Why?" Rai asked once again, feeling memories of what happened the last time this man was as close to her. Her scream echoed in her head from the rape and she tore her chin away from his hand, trying to manage a hateful glare.

"Me?" he asked with a grin forming. "I didn't do anything."

Rai watched him shake his head and deny it which only made her tears intensify. "Liar! You can't deny it! You killed him!!"

"No I didn't…." he paused for a second and his grin grew sinister as he pulled her hands to her face. "You did."

Blue eyes widened and her heart felt as if it stopped all together. "N-no…" she whispered. She clenched her teeth and shook her wet mess of white hair. "No!!!"

"Yes…" he added smugly. "I saw you."

Warm, slick liquid soaked her hands and the lightning flashed over head to show the glistening blood.

"Rai…"

She could only stare as Madara repeated her name.

"Rai…"

Blood…his blood….

"_Raaaiiiiii!!!!!!" _

A scream broke her from the darkness as her lungs gasped for air at the surface of reality. Cold sweat soaked her clothes, forcing it to cling to her like a second layer of skin. She strained her eyes to look around but only darkness followed.

She blinked once…..and found herself back in the flooded meadow with Madara above her…

But the vision vanished and darkness blinded her senses as two hands roughly shook her form.

"Wake up!" The vision flashed but this time it was blurry and distance…all she saw was Madara's silhouette.

"Rai-you were dreaming!" came a clear voice that rang a remembrance. Blue eyes finally focused through the darkness and the shaking stopped.

Standing above her was a man…

A man with long spiky hair….

And only one thing ran through her mind….

_Madara…._

***************************************************************************

**The end….So what cha think? Oh and btw, I won't be continuing this story anymore……Sorry if you really liked it and wanted to know what was going to happen, but I just don't feel like finishing it….**

**Haha--JOKING!!!!!**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! Don't kill me! I said it was a joke! Stooopp!! Kakashi Help!!**

**Kakashi: sorry, Okami, but you did it to yourself…..**

**Back to the story!!**

**********************************************************************************

Kotetsu stood above Rai as she stopped screaming and stared at him.

"Thank Kami, Rai…That had to have been one bad nightmare…"

He stood above her as her breathing stilled. "Izumo can get you water and some food if you want, unless you need something else. Ice cream always made me sleep better," he grinned.

When he didn't get an answer, he looked down and his grin vanished. A glassy film covered blazing green eyes that glared through narrow slits. He swallowed and took a hesitant step away from the dangerous kunoichi. "Rai? What's wrong?"

Izumo looked to the standing kunoichi from where he stood in the doorway. "Hey Kotetsu….get out of there-now," he ordered calmly. He recognized the glassy look in her eyes; knowing that she wasn't awake all the way.

Kotetsu seemed to realize it too as he slowly started to back away from her. He didn't want to make any sudden movements incase it startled her. It wasn't the hatred that she glared at him that had him worried. It was the underlining fear….

Fear could turn any person into a killer…Instincts had a funny way of doing that.

Rai took a step towards him…Her eyes were distant but still focused and chakra started to glow around her. Sweat clung to her pale skin and she took another step towards the panicked man.

"I didn't kill him….."

Kotetsu blinked, but still took another step backwards to Izumo who held his breath by the doorway. But he stopped midway and his eyes widened as movement caught his eye.

Dark black markings crawled over Rai's neck and up to her face as her chakra grew darker….

**Sorry. This chapter took a different turn then expected! I have no idea what happened and when I went back to fix it….IT GOT WORSE!!!! The mysterious "reporter" was never in my plans. Lol but I figured that we are near the end of this story and I am not sure if you want a sequel of Rai's life or not….Just in case, I added another character-obviously…a.k.a the reporter… **

**Any who, I wanna hear what you have to say about this chapter. More like a roll call so I know you are still there!**

**Thanks again and I'll have the next chapter up soon! **

**Ja nee!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey! Here I am and I hope you are ready for this chapter! I think you guys will like it…or not. Well you will have to find out. There will be a little KakashixRai in this chapter. I have kind of built their relationship-not love interest-since earlier chapters. Yup! I've been hinting…. **

**For those who listened to the songs in previous chapters, I will write down the ones that are good for that particular piece. There is a lot of them. You do not have to if you don't want to but in my opinion it makes it better. I was looking for something along the lines of Pirates of the Carribean and came across this :)**

**And this chapter was inspired by Hard to See by Five Finger Death Punch.**

**Disclaimer…I do not own anything from the Naruto universe, they have just come to play with me….**

If you light an invisible kunoichi on fire, do you see her burn?

***************************************************************************

_Izumo looked to the standing kunoichi from where he stood in the doorway. "Hey Kotetsu….get out of there-now," he ordered calmly. He recognized the glassy look in her eyes; knowing that she wasn't awake all the way. _

_Kotetsu seemed to realize it too as he slowly started to back away from her. He didn't want to make any sudden movements incase it startled her. It wasn't the hatred that she glared at him that had him worried. It was the underlining fear…. _

_Fear could turn any person into a killer…Instincts had a funny way of doing that. _

_Rai took a step towards him…Her eyes were distant but still focused and chakra started to glow around her. Sweat clung to her pale skin and she took another step towards the panicked man. _

"_I didn't kill him….."_

_Kotetsu blinked, but still took another step backwards to Izumo who held his breath by the doorway. But he stopped midway and his eyes widened as movement caught his eye. _

_Dark black markings crawled over Rai's neck and up to her face as her chakra grew darker…._

*************************************************************

"I didn't kill him…" she repeated, her voice was distant and low.

"Kotetsu-get out of there!" Izumo ordered as his friend stopped moving. Clenching his teeth, he ran to stand beside the dark haired shinobi to get his attention but stopped once he saw the seal. It continued to feed off of Rai's emotions and stretched across half of her face until it covered over the left eye. Izumo had only seen the seal once and that was with Sasuke.

What had him frozen next to Kotetsu was that this wasn't like the Uchiha's at all. Instead it grew in streaks of black like lightning across her pale skin making her eye turn to a pale yellow/green

"Rai! Wake up!" Izumo called out as her chakra surged around her.

She didn't make any move to acknowledge him as she stared directly at Kotetsu with a burning desire to just kill. The look screamed danger as a cat who watches a mouse.

Izumo growled and pulled a kunai to stop Rai before she got out of control. But he couldn't even get a firm grip on it before there was an explosion of chakra. Instead of her normal green, it bled to a black, matching her seal with red lightning whipping out, turning the cell into what looked like a night club with lights flashing wildly in disorientating patterns.

The force knocked Izumo and Kotetsu back into the cell walls, sending Izumo into unconsciousness.

"I saw you kill him! And now," she declared as she sent her hands into a flurry of signals, "I'll kill you!"

"Rai!" Kotetsu cried out desperately as he held out a hand to block his face. "Stop!"

***********************************************************************

There was a sudden rumble that shook under Kakashi's feet and he blinked before tossing a worried glance to Tsunade.

"What the?" Naruto began.

"There is no way that can be good." Before anyone could question Kakashi, he bolted down the stairs followed by the others who struggled to keep up.

"Do you think she is trying to break out," questioned Naruto next to Sakura.

"No-she wouldn't do that!" Sakura defended. She took two stairs at a time to try and gain distance and close the gap between her and Kakashi but it seemed pointless.

"What if someone is trying to get her out?"

"…" No one answered Naruto hoping that wasn't the case.

Kakashi was on his last flight of stairs when he finally reached the door and swung it open to reveal the hallway leading to the cells with flashes of lightning sprayed across the walls. At the source of the light, he could make out the silhouettes of two people surrounded by the red and black aura.

A sudden gasp alerted him that Sakura and the others had finally caught up to him and he began to weigh his odds.

The chakra, though suffocating dark and murky, was obviously Rai's and though he didn't know what was going on, he did know that she had snapped. The fear made itself known that he wasn't sure if they would be able to stop her.

"You three stay here," he ordered as he lifted a hand to his forehead protector.

"But she needs us!" Sakura argued.

"Yeah! Let us help!" Naruto agreed.

A bolt of blood red lightning swept the hall, forcing Tsunade to dive onto Naruto and Sakura before they got hurt. "Go Kakashi!" she ordered above the roaring and crackling of chakra.

"We can help!" Naruto tried to reason, but she just shook her head.

"There's no time and it's too dangerous. Let Kakashi handle it."

Kakashi darted down the hall, dodging a chakra lash here and there. It was clear that she wasn't trying to hit him-if she even knew he was there. As he got closer he could see that she was focused on a crumbled form at her feet before she slowly picked it up. Not sure what her boundary was he stopped just outside the door as the charka continued to grow.

He slowly took a step forward but paused as she shifted her weight and let whatever she was holding drop at her feet as a sickening thud sounded over the cackle.

"Rai!" Kakashi called to get her attention but she didn't move from her firm stance over the lifeless form. "Rai! Stop this!"

That seemed to get through to her as she slowly turned her head to look at the new voice. Another lightning streaked past her face, illuminating the seal and pale yellow eyes.  
His own eyes widened at the raging stare that she pointed at him and he hesitated on what to do.

Something had triggered her into using the seal and he knew that it was coming to the last resort. If she refused to cooperate, he would be forced to kill her now.

She didn't move towards him or away-only stared with a burning glaze that seemed to rot at his core. _She isn't herself…._

His expression hardened and he took a slow step towards her while holding both hands out to the side to show that he didn't mean any harm. Rai watched him take a second step and her chakra intensified as her eyes narrowed.

"Rai! It's alright…" he said in a soothing voice, trying to make sure she heard over her fuming chakra. "We can talk about what ever it is…"

He took another step, preparing for her to lash out at him. But she didn't.

A groan turned his attention to a limp body that he passed and he stopped as he saw Izumo shift to sit up from the wall. "Don't move," Kakashi said shortly as he looked back to Rai who hadn't taken her eyes off of him. He suppressed a shiver at her predatory glare.

"All you have to do, Rai is calm your chakra down…Everything is alright."

Rai's eyes grew brighter and she looked down to her feet. "Stay back!…It wasn't me-I didn't kill him…."

Kakashi took two more steps forward. "Who?"

"I didn't kill him…."

Her chakra started to loose its intensity but was still dangerously close to Kakashi. "Who didn't you kill?"

"….But I did….I did now."

Kakashi was beginning to get real confused as to what she was talking about and he briefly wondered if she had lost her mind but threw the idea out. "Let's talk about it…"

Suddenly a sick gurgle left the throat of the crumbled figure at her feet and her attention darted to the source hatefully. "Liar…" she said darkly and reached to the body at her feet as she pulled him up to her. "Look what you did…"

Kakashi watched helplessly as she picked up Kotetsu by the throat. "Rai! Stop! I don't think you understand what's going on!"

"Shut up! I saw him! He killed Pein right here in front of me! He has to die!" She tightened her grip and her chakra grew once again.

Rai could only savor the feeling of blood against her skin as she clasped his throat where a fleeting pulse beat wildly against his skin. "P-please," he called in a hoarse voice but she only tightened her hold, robbing him of air.

The scent reached Kakashi and he took a few steps forward while he reached a hand towards Rai. The sent was metallic. It had a smell like metal as well as heat, though it was a little strange to smell heat, but at that moment, he damn well swore he tasted it too.

"Rai, Pein died three days ago. Kotetsu didn't do anything!" He took a few more steps towards her.

"Don't come closer!" Tears leaked down her cheeks and she tightened her hands before nausea took over and her vision flashed from the cell that she was in…

_He blinked and for the first time, he let all his emotions go. With Rai still in his arms, he pushed harder to reach the top, but all in vain. Meeting his eyes, her breathing hitched at the sorrow that he stared at her with. With a last squeeze of her shoulders in what would have to do as an embrace, he kissed her on her forehead as he jumped one last final jump into the air. This time, he whispered a quiet "Shinra Tensei" before pushing her to the top with his jutsu. _

Rai was once again surrounded in darkness in the cell and she could feel a warm slick feeling covering her hands. Raising her now bright green eyes, she recognized Kotetsu at her hands with his eyes rolled back into his skull. She gasped and dropped Kotetsu out of fear and backed away quickly until she ran into the cold walls. She gripped her blood coated hands into her white mess of hair and stood with her back braced against the wall as she was welcomed with the dark chakra that surrounded her. It made her sick….It felt like Madara was there again-touching her all over. It wasn't her chakra-it was his!

She felt filthy and stained as she shook her head while her tears intensified. But the chakra didn't leave…

Kakashi rushed to Kotetsu and searched for a pulse only to find it faint and slow. "Sakura! Tsunade!" he yelled through the hall. Kotetsu was borderline dead and he needed all the help he could get. The pounding of footfalls alerted him that they were almost to him.

"N-no…I'm sorry…" came a whisper. Kakashi looked up to Rai who stood hunched over against the wall.

Kakashi's relief was short lived as he realized that she was starting to panic and her chakra was now spinning around her out of control. He didn't wait for Tsunade to get to Kotetsu as he ran towards Rai to calm her down.

He stopped a few feet away for fear of getting burned by her chakra. He knew how painful his chidori was and had no desire to feel hers. "Rai…we can talk about it," he tried to calm her.

Rai looked at her hands fearfully as the blood trickled down her fingers and wrists. "I'm sorry….soo sorry…"

Kakashi saw that she wasn't listening and he knew that if he didn't kill her now, she would loose control completely.

He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth; he knew that he couldn't allow himself to kill her. Without thinking, he closed the gap between them and embraced Rai in a comforting hug as the chakra licked away his clothes painfully before lashing hungrily at his skin. "It's-ok….I know….Just calm-" but he couldn't talk anymore as the pain became too unbearable.

Rai didn't push away but instead buried her head into his chest and slowly discharged her chakra, giving Kakashi the pleasure to breathe in relief to the pain, but didn't take his arms from her as they both settled to their knees each in pain and shock and neither having the strength. His Jounin vest was torn and ripped while his pants weren't any better off, but he didn't care.

Rai sobbed into his chest and he softly whispered soothing words in her ear. With a glance behind him he saw that Kotetsu was awake as Sakura murmured a few things to him. Kakashi didn't pay any attention, knowing that both Izumo and Kotetsu would be alright know that Tsunade and Sakura was there.

"Rai-what happened?!" Naruto asked as he ran to Kakashi's side. The scent of blood hit him like a truck and he stopped as he looked each over real quick before gasping, "Kakashi-you're hurt!"

"Yes Naruto," he said with a forced grin. "I kind of figured that." Kakashi continued to hold Rai who didn't pay Naruto any mind. _Probably afraid of what he would think of her_…Kakashi mused.

"Kakashi's hurt?!" Sakura yelled as she ran to his aid, but Kakashi just shrugged.

"I'm fine. It only broke the skin."

He turned back to Rai. It was clear now. She had a nightmare and when the two men tried to wake her up, she was still mentally in her dream. It was a common side effect after a Sharringan attack, but he couldn't help but wonder how severe and deep the damage went. Torture bred the same reactions and he couldn't understand as to why he didn't think of this before. He had been through the recovery all too many times, and yet here he completely neglected Rai in her time of need…He really did screw up this time.

Kakashi had also woken up to the same mental images bleeding into reality from a dream, and that was partially why he avoided others for fear that he may hurt them and not realize it. "I-I didn't know…I'm sorry…" Rai mumbled into his chest.

"It's alright…" Kakashi stood to his feet and carried Rai over to the cot. She didn't resist or say anything, obviously exhausted.

"Kakashi," Tsunade said as she walked over to him. "Kotetsu is in bad shape, and we'll have to get him to the hospital…." Pause. "We can't let the elders find out about this. If they do, then they will have something worse done to her in public and I can't have that." She waited for a moment but after no response she grew worried. "Kakashi?"

"Hmm…I agree." He shifted Rai in his arms as she cuddled closer to him with his vest in her fingers. "You can take Kotetsu and Izumo to the hospital while I stay with her."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai. Take Sakura and Naruto with you. I'll stay here for the night."

Tsunade thought it over and looked between Rai and back to Kakashi before sighing. "Alright, but I'll come check on you in a little while."

She turned and headed to where Naruto stood with Kotetsu resting lightly on his back and Sakura supporting Izumo who sported a head wound.

"Don't worry about it," Kakashi reassured. "She'll be fine-trust me."

Tsunade only gave a short nod and left Kakashi with Rai with full intentions of ignoring the white-haired shinobi and coming down anyway.

Kakashi waited for a moment until they were well out of the hall before turning to set Rai onto the cot. "I didn't mean it…" she whispered.

"I know," Kakashi replied softly as she was laid down. He turned, reaching for a nearby chair when a hand gripped his sleeve. A single eye looked down to Rai who refused to meet his.

"Please…don't leave me…"

Instead of telling her that he had no intentions of doing so, he smiled softly under his mask and moved closer to the cot. Kakashi pulled the blanket back and kicked off his sandals before lying next to her. "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was," she argued stubbornly, but exhaustion seemed to close in on her. She didn't even take notice of Kakashi lying next to her as she tried to avoid his piercing gaze.

"It was an accident. You were tortured with the Sharringan weren't you?" Kakashi already knew the answer but he wanted to let her know it was only an after shock effect.

Rai didn't answer at first as she kept her eyes to the ceiling before nodding.

"I know that you won't want to talk about it but it will help…" Kakashi looked over to her to see tears still cascading down her face and he was hit with the sudden desire to just kiss them away, but he suppressed it, knowing that it was too late for his feelings to decide not to stay dormant. "What happened exactly?"

Rai closed her eyes and turned her head to the wall, not wanting to meet Kakashi's soft gaze. It was quiet for a second and before Kakashi could tell her that she didn't have to answer, she had already begun to speak. "It started with memories…Just things that I tried not to think of…"

Kakashi didn't say anything, already knowing what she was talking about.

"It stayed like that for a while…" Her voice lowered and she looked back to the ceiling. "H-he became angry…"

"And it got worse?"

Rai only nodded, not trusting her voice. They laid there for a few minutes, neither saying anything, just enjoying each other's company. The room drowned them in darkness but with their heightened senses, they could still make out each other.

The cot was thankfully larger then the average which was a bonus to Kakashi, though it made it harder for Rai to stay warm down there and given the fact that she was only given a thin blanket, he knew that sleepless nights wouldn't help her mentally over come the trauma.

"One night I went too far with the insults and Madara had snapped." She turned to look at Kakashi who had already been watching her. "That was the night before you came to get me."

"Sakura said that you were raped," he inquired in a soft tone. Rai blinked slowly before nodding.

"I was raped four times physically….and…," she grew quiet and shivered at the memory. Before she could continue, vile rose like a tidal wave and she spun away from Kakashi as she vomited over the floor. Hastily, Kakashi sat up and caringly pulled her hair away from her face as she repeated the action. Rai felt a small blush stain her cheeks and she wiped her face while muttering a small "thanks."

She could feel the color drain from her face and her strength leave her body. Kakashi saw that she wasn't feeling so well and he carefully pulled her so she was in his lap, cuddled to his chest. "He used the sharringan when I had passed out and continued until he finally grew tired of it," Rai continued in a venomous tone.

"And that was the last of it?"

She shook her head. "He kept showing me how he would kill everyone….Then he would fuck me again-and then…" Her voice broke and she stopped so she could fight the tears.

Kakashi let a gloved hand smooth her hair as the other wrapped around her shoulders to hold her close. What she had gone through had definitely left a mental scar on her and though he hated to admit it; in a sick twisted way, Madara had won. But he wouldn't tell her that. He didn't know what to do. If she wasn't settled for the execution in less then 24 hours then he would try and get her through this. Any way to heal her, but it all seemed pointless. All he knew he could do was to hold her close and give her the false assumption that she was safe.

Rai had grown quiet and he looked down to see that she was falling asleep. Carefully he shifted his weight so she was turned into his chest while he wrapped his arms around her and set his chin to the top of her head. "Just rest now. No one will hurt you…"

**********************************************************************

"I didn't expect her to snap like that," Izumo sighed as he watched Sakura and Tsunade continue healing Kotetsu.

"It wasn't her fault," Kotetsu commented in a husky tone. His throat still burned from Rai's dark chakra and the hold she had on his neck. "She would never have done it if she was fully conscious. "

"Don't talk," Sakura chided. She was surprised that Kotetsu hadn't bled to death on the way up, much less stay conscious. Emerald eyes looked to the clock on the wall and sighed. The hospital was nearly empty and was eerily quiet which only made sneaking a half dead man into a vacant room that much easier. She wasn't complaining as the soft beep-beep-beep filled the silence. "But she could've controlled her temper…I mean she didn't need to go off like that," Sakura reasoned.

"It wasn't like she was trying to get out. She was only after Kotetsu," Naruto said as he crossed his arms and looked over to Izumo who kept a hand to his temple where bandages wrapped around in a firm grip to keep him from bleeding.

Kotetsu rubbed his sore throat as he turned to Tsunade who had been quiet during the conversation. "Is everything alright?"

Amber eyes blinked twice before focusing on him. "Yeah-it's fine."

"I know you're having second thoughts about her execution, but you don't have any other choice. She understands…" Izumo tried to comfort, but he knew he was failing.

******************************************************************

It was nearly 4am when Tsunade carefully stepped down the stairs with a lantern in hand. She was alone, leaving Sakura and Naruto asleep in the hospital room with Izumo and Kotetsu. It was only 3 hours till Rai would have to be woken up to go to her execution. The idea of it all made her sick and she could feel her throat contract at the thought.

She was the Hokage and she was required to make an appearance at such occasions, but never had she enjoyed it. After all she was a healer, not an executioner. And it was only two hours ago that she got a message from Hyuga that he had found Rai's killer seeing as Ibiki refused to participate in it.

The lucky bastard.

At least he had a choice, though deep down she knew he would show up. It was an honorable thing to do for a friend and student which turned her thoughts to Kakashi. She was well aware that he had feelings for Rai, but she refused to say anything, believing that it would work its self out. Oh, how wrong she had been. Fate had dealt a deadly hand of cards when it allowed Rai to stumble across Deidara.

She couldn't help but wonder where they would've been at this point in time if the homicidal bomber's suicide jutsu had worked properly.

Tsunade found her self at the fourth floor and she gingerly opened the door to the hallway, not sure what to expect. Thankfully, she wasn't met with any dead bodies, hole in the walls, or blood red lightning whipping across the cells. As she walked down to the last cell, her high heels clipped on the cobblestone floors, leaving it to echo off the murky walls. Stopping at the cell, she raised her lantern to see Rai curled in Kakashi's arms, with her back to his chest and an arm around her waist.

She smiled softly at the peaceful expression on Rai's tired features with Kakashi fast asleep next to her. Or not as he suddenly shifted his weight and looked over to Tsunade.

"I told you that you didn't need to worry," Kakashi grinned in a drousy voice.

"And whose the Hokage, Hatake?" she tossed back in a lighthearted jester.

"Eh…Well if you want the job you can have it. I hear there isn't much time for drinking though…"

Although he said in a playful tone, Tsunade heard the underlining message. Of course he would know that after the funeral, she would need her Sake to get her over it. It never was a pretty sight. "So what happened?" she asked as she set the lantern down on the ground and pulled up the chair quietly.

Kakashi glanced down at Rai. "She had been tortured thoroughly with the Sharringan when she was with Madara. To tell you the truth, I am surprised that she hadn't snapped sooner."

"She's a strong woman, Kakashi. Give her more credit," she smirked.

But Kakashi just shook his head. "You don't understand. What she went through was the entire list that Madara could come up with to break her. He started off slow with her past and then to rape, and lastly to how he had planned to kill all of her friends. He even went as far as to show her what it would be like if she killed them by her own hands."

"Kill? You mean as if to-"

"Yes." Kakashi whispered.

Tsunade drew her brows together. She was haunted with nightmares of when she had lost Dan. But to allow it to go as far as to kill him-the man she loved- by her own hands….Even the finest Sake couldn't help her out of that mess. Rai had been through hell just to keep Konoha and the entire village people safe…It made her sick. To think that Rai had barely managed to escape with an ounce of sanity still left just to protect the people who hunted her down. What was Konoha coming to? When did they become cold hearted as to set one of their own to treason for helping a wounded man-though the said man being part of a criminal organization-he was still a man. Not to mention that out of fear of her powers, they still wanted to execute her…kill her because she was a "monster"…a "sinner"…a "thief" and "murderer"…

But in the end, weren't they murderers? Rai wasn't a monster-she was a hero. She would've sacrificed her own life to save the lives of those who betrayed her. Yes that was a life of a shinobi, but she wasn't even with this village! She was forced to join! And even still-she was set for an execution and although she knew full well she could escape and live…she stayed.

She stayed to protect all those who have betrayed her…all those who sneered and disguised their fear with hatred. Even to those she never met and those in all other Shinobi Nations.

She was going to die for them…

She was just like Naruto and Gaara. They too had a power that could destroy the Nations, but they still fought-not just for themelves but for those people who hated them. Those three were true shinobi. They had hearts and morals that were pure-but were rewarded by those who spat on them.

At this she couldn't help but to think that perhaps Pein had the right idea. Defiantly not the best way to go about it, but he saw what these people were like. Was this why he detested them so much? Was it their selfish ways that made him want to change it all?

It wasn't until Kakashi set a hand to her shoulder that she was woken from her thoughts and realized that she had a few stray tears washing down her cheeks. With the back of her hand, she wiped her tears away and looked down to Rai who was in a deep slumber between her and Kakashi.

"She's strong, but there is only so much one can carry by them self…Because she didn't open up about it, she had suppressed her rage and depression by letting her mind fall back to what Madara had showed her…" Kakashi pushed a white lock from Rai's face. "That's when she had the nightmare and went after Kotetsu."

"I see."

They stayed silent for a small moment before Kakashi asked her a question. "What kind of execution will she be getting?"

"I don't know," she sighed in defeat. "Hyuga has hired the executioner…It's up to them."

"So… you really have no control?"

A nod.

Silence.

*******************************************************************************

A hollow creak from the door woke Rai as she opened her eyes to see a few shadows in the doorway.

There was a shift of weight on the cot and an arm around her waist pulled her closer before loosening. Rai turned her head over her shoulder to see Kakashi sitting up from the bed as he looked down to her. He didn't say anything. She didn't either. All that was heard was deep footfalls into the cell by two men.

Rai looked over to them and could finally identify them. "Hey," said a gruff voice. Rai's blue eyes lit up once she recognized it. "Are you ready?"

Rai jumped to her feet and ran to the man before pulling her arms around him. The man stood in shock for a moment before wrapping his arms around her thin frame.

"I was wondering when you would show up you big gorilla," she said into his chest.

Ibiki couldn't help but to chuckle lightly. "Yeah? Well I wish I could've been down here sooner."

"What about me? Don't I get a hug?" pouted the second man. Rai looked over and forced a grin before hitting him lightly in the shoulder.

"Not now or ever, Jiriaya."

"Yeah…but I can hope."

"Rai." The said girl looked back to see Kakashi. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it, knowing that he couldn't. Instead he looked away.

Rai turned to step to him, but a hand gripped her shoulder firmly. "I'm sorry, but we have to get you up there or Hyuga will send someone else to retrieve you," Ibiki said in a low tone. His cold and stern face was all that he needed as a mask.

Rai looked to Jiriaya for assurance, but he didn't say anything.

"So, it's time for that already?" she painted on a grin. "What a great way to wake up in the morning."

Her attempt to lighten the mood failed miserably. No one moved or said a word to her. In fact, they had made an effort at staring anywhere in the dark cell but at her.

Rai sighed and dropped her head, letting her hair curtain around her. "Just give me a second to get my thoughts straightened out…" It wasn't a request.

One by one, the three men shuffled out of the cell with Kakashi taking one last glance at her back before closing the door.

************************************************************************************

Tsunade stared out from her seat at the top of the grounds where they usually held the Chunnin exams. The stands weren't as full as it was for the said exams, for no doubt that the families didn't want any part in the punishment. She couldn't blame them. Though even she thought there was a requirement on restriction to be aloud to view it.

Danzo's idea to let the teams that had just graduated watch was beyond her. This was obviously something far more then just to make a statement.

"Ah, Lady Hokage," greeted a monotone voice from behind her. She glanced back to see Gaara dressed in his Hokage robes and his hat that obviously fit now compared to when he had first became Hokage.

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked as she stood to her feet; all thoughts on Danzo gone.

"Sakura had told me about this and I thought it would be best if I came as well." He took a seat next to her and waited for her to get over her moment of disbelief to sit beside him.

"But why didn't you tell me?"

He smirked slightly, his red hair peeking from the bottom of the rim. "I didn't want you to know about it, obviously."

***********************************************************************

Rai opened the door to the three men with a placid stare. Her previous teasing was gone and she was ready for this to be over with. No use in making her friends suffer any longer.

Kakashi stood against the wall with his head back and his hands stuffed in his pockets; Jiriaya stood next to him with his arms crossed. Ibiki was the first to move to her while pulling out some chains for her. "I'm sorry," he apologized at seeing a red flash through her eyes. "It's only necessary."

The cloud-kunoichi didn't say anything but held her hands out for him to shackle her. The cold metal clamped down hard on her wrists but she ignored the pain. With a nod from the tall brute, she started walking down the long and silent hall.

Jiriaya and Ibiki walked on either side of her as she led the way. There was sharp clips of their sandals on the cobblestone until it came to an abrupt stop at the hall door. Jiriaya stepped forward and opened the door; with hardly a glance in his direction, she walked past him followed by Ibiki and then Kakashi in the back. She didn't get far before she had to pause and a look of disappointment fell on her face. The stairs were too far and too many for her to even consider-though that was exactly what she did.

Her legs were weak and it had took all she had to walk while hiding the wobbling in the knees and the throbbing pain in her ribs that Sakura had yet to heal all the way.

"Rai?" Kakashi asked in a worried tone.

"Hmm?" She didn't wait for another word as she raised her foot to the first step with countless to go.

Ibiki followed her at the even pace that she had set. It was neither fast nor slow; just a simply step after step. He really felt bad about not visiting her though it was too late to make regrets. He had convinced the elders into allowing himself and Jiriaya to bring Rai to the grounds in hopes that it would make it easier on her. Whether or not it did, one thing remained true: it was hard on him.

Jiriaya wasn't much better off. He had met Rai when she had first arrived, and although he was traveling most of the time, he always was around her and Naruto when in Konoha. As he watched Rai walk, a thought came to his mind.

"Did you tell her that it was going public?" Jiriaya whispered to Kakashi over his shoulder.

Kakashi avoided meeting his stare which was more then a clear answer. Jiriaya stopped on the stairs and blocked Kakashi's path.

"Hey," grunted Ibiki who placed a hand on Rai's shoulder to make her stop. "What are you two-"

"We'll be there in a second," Jiriaya said shortly.

Rai looked over. "But Kakashi-"

"It won't take long," he smiled under his mask to reassure her.

She didn't look convinced but continued up the steps with Ibiki close behind.

"Look, I know you didn't want to tell her because you were afraid that she would hate you. I know how you feel about her-I. Get. That," Jiriaya hissed between clenched teeth. "But for Kami's sake! Were you just planning on throwing her out there in front of everyone and yell 'Surprise!'?"

"I was going to tell her today but I didn't know it was time already-"

"What about last night?! You could've told her so she wasn't so shocked today!"

"She needed a good nights rest, Jiriaya. She hadn't had one in who knows how long."

"She needed to know the truth, Hatake." He stepped closer, letting his anger show. He was considerably taller then Kakashi. "You let your feelings get in the way of doing what's right."

Kakashi sighed, knowing that it was true. "Let me explain it to her when we catch up to her."

"Oh, don't worry," Jiriaya said in a clipped tone as he turned and started back up the stairs. "If anyone is going to tell her it'll be you."

**************************************************************

**(You can listen to Orchard of Mines-Globus on youtube if you want on this part…)**

Rai's breathing was becoming labored as they started on the third flight of stairs. She was halfway to the surface, she could make it.

Her ribs ached; burned against her skin as if it was set ablaze on fire. Her legs were trembling under her weight and it was useless to try and hide it. The way her sweat palms clenched the railing for support only screamed that she was weak and her bangs plastered to her forehead with sweat.

"Rai, you really should rest," Ibiki ordered in an irritated tone; clearly tired of telling her to stop pushing herself.

"Rest?" She gave a dry laugh that held no humor. "I'll be dead in the next hour!"

"You shouldn't push your body."

"Screw it. There are a lot of things that I shouldn't do." She continued on.

Ibiki watched helplessly as the stubborn woman pushed forward, each step taking more strength from her but she kept her pace the same as she pulled herself up.

It was a sad sight, like a wounded animal struggling to get away from the predator but only in vain. But there was nothing he could do except watch her struggle as her harsh breathing filled the silence and she stopped at one step, trying to catch her breath.

"Rai- what's wrong," said a worried voice from behind her.

"Don't try anything," Ibiki grumbled in a dissatisfied tone. "She wants to do this on her own."

Kakashi passed the interrogator to stand next to Rai who had fallen to her knees. He firmly held her forearm as he lifted her to her feet. "Rai, don't push yourself. I'll carry you-"

"No-" she jerked her arm away and gripped the railing. "I can do this Kakashi. I'm almost there."

"This is ridiculous. Let go of your pride and let me help you."

"I said no. If you want to walk beside me then you're more then welcome to, but I'm doing this on my own."

"That's fine then," Jiriaya brushed off and carefully stepped past them to take the lead. He waved a hand to Ibiki to follow which he did after a long hesitation, leaving Rai and Kakashi alone once again.

"Look," Kakashi began as she started to follow up the stairs. "I wasn't completely honest with you."

Rai didn't stop as she continued to struggle.

"Your execution isn't what we thought it was…Before we came yesterday, we were in a meeting and the elders had over ruled Tsunade…"

She still didn't say anything, though listening was helping her keep her mind off of her failing body. They were now on the last flight.

"They made your execution public…"

The soft taps of her sandals stopped abruptly. Her heart stilled and her breathing hitched, looking back she could only stare in disbelief. "W-what?" she said in just above a whisper.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner…."

"You mean that…." She swallowed and looked to her feet. "That I will be in front of the village when this happens?"

Kakashi stepped forward, ready for her to start crying at the discovery, but he hadn't expected her chakra to suddenly spike venomously.

"Those bastards are trying to strip me of every God given dignity I have…"She turned to face the top and started back up. "They won't take it from me…"

"Rai-wait." Kakashi stepped next to her.

"Look," she stopped once again and leaned against the wall for support. Halfway up the stairs she could see Jiriaya and Ibiki waiting patiently. "I'm grateful to you. You have done so much for me and I haven't repaid you in any way-"

"That's not true," he reasoned softly. "If you would've been selfish when Madara took you in then we may not even be here alive. Konoha is in dept to you."

"We can call it even," she smiled.

"Well," Kakashi said as he scratched the back of his head. "I can't speak for Konoha, but it sounds like a good deal to me."

"All that matters is my friends…" She stepped to him and gave him a warm hug that he returned as he felt his eyes burning, but he blinked them away. "Just do one thing for me."

"Hmm?"

Blue eyes looked up to him. "Just don't blame anyone-not even yourself for this. I'm alright with it and I want you to be too."

"I will never be alright with it."

"But you can try." Rai leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek before turning and walking back up the stairs. Kakashi watched her walk with her back to him and her cloak draping around her frame to the ground. This time he allowed the tears to trickle down his face but he didn't follow her.

Ibiki watched from the top with Jiriaya. The stairs had led them to the exam stadium where this would be her last stand. This was their last good bye…

****************************************************************************

Sakura and Naruto reached the top of the balcony where Gaara and Tsunade watched as the executioner stepped out. He was one of the Hyuga branch house members who was no doubt forced into doing the task.

The two Elders stood out in front of the Hyuga contact killer and waited patiently for Rai to enter through with her escorts. The roar of the crowd was still powerful as they talked to each other in regards to the punishment. Some were excited, others timid, and nearly all held their breath in anticipation.

"So…this is it then," Naruto deadpanned. Tsunade could already feel the tears forcing through her barriers but she refused to shed a single tear. She was the Hokage and had to set an example that they had rules although every fiber of her being screamed it was wrong.

_By the end of the week-those two wrinkled son of a bitches will be discharged for any and everything she can prove… _

A village was not to be run like this. Not Konoha anyway. Amber eyes looked to Gaara who had a scowl in place. With the right approach, she could talk to Gaara and tell him what she thought about these people and the way they feared those that they didn't understand. Humanity had many flaws and it was time to change this…Rai's death would not be in vain.

*****************************************************************************

"Here," Ibiki said as he dusted her cloak off and straightened the collar.

"You're acting like a father helping his daughter dress for a prom," she smiled.

He grinned slightly but turned serious once again as he stepped back from her. "Are you ready?"

**(Next song that would be good is Immediate Music-Serenata Immortale. Same song as before but it is instrumental…)**

She gave a strong nod and she pasted a firm expression on. Jiriaya gave her one last tap on the shoulders before stepping to the door. He opened it and a blinding shaft of light shot through the hall.

Rai winced at the light that burned at her cold flesh. It took her a few moments before she could actually adjust to it and she stepped out. The breeze welcomed her in a way she couldn't describe and it was pure ecstasy. The smell of rain was strong and the wind combed through her matted locks. The sky was blanketed in dark clouds and a soft sprinkle hit her skin.

"What a good day to die," she said to herself as she stepped out and into the large grounds. The crowd went silent for a split second as their attention turned to the three who had entered after the long wait. A step inside…

Another step….

A few murmurs were heard as it grew louder…

Another step….

Louder they came until it was finally a roar that seemed to shoot through her. Some were fervent and others enthusiastic. She didn't pay attention. With a quick glance towards the large and beautiful balcony, she could make out Gaara and Tsunade with guards on either side. A small color of pink and orange were spotted making her believe it was Sakura and Naruto.

With a glance back, she shook her head, leaving it clear that she would do it alone. Jiriaya and Ibiki stayed where they were at as she walked to stand in front of the Elders.

Insults were thrown at her but she didn't pay them any head.

_You can still get out of this…_

_No, Jaci. It has to be done._

She was shaken and cold, but she wasn't wrecked. Instead, she would face this head on with steady eyes.

Her foot falls felt heavy and there was an inkling of thought about escaping now, but again she threw the idea out for the final time. All she had to do was charge her chakra and she could take the village on, but she wasn't a coward and she wouldn't give the Council the satisfaction. Rai stopped ten feet from the two elders who sneered down their nose at her. But she returned one just as spiteful.

The elder man was the first to make the move as he shakily followed his cane a few steps forward. His wrinkles were tapered in a crease in his forehead that told her there was a sense of enjoyment that he was getting out of this; knowing this didn't help her anger.

Next to him stepped the Hyuga member who was much taller and had his own sense of elegance to him with his brunette hair hanging in a low ponytail and staring at her with daring eyes. The smug look screamed that he was enjoying his moment of glory once he saw she was helpless.

"Chigiri, Rai. You have betrayed Konoha and helped those from the elite criminal organization otherwise known as Akatsuki to help against Konohagakura." His voice was shaky and rose with a pitch but he kept it loud for all to hear. "Later you assisted Orochimaru subconsciously and escaped from our Village only to join Akatsuki to gain your revenge. You are a liability and a threat-one that we will not allow to live a life in prison. With this in mind, we hereby execute you for the world to know that Konohagakura. Will. Not. Bow. To. Criminals!" The stadium erupted with cheers and insults to Rai who only narrowed her eyes and made note to stand strong.

Gaara snarled quietly at the crowd, but of course no one heard him except for two of his Suna shinobi. He turned to Tsunade who held her head bent slightly just enough to still look like she was watching. "Are you sure?"

"I can't do anything," she deadpanned. Naruto clenched his fist as tears leaked freely. Blue eyes hid behind blonde lashes while he tried to keep his anger under control. Sakura couldn't watch this. All she could do was turn her back and to the grounds and wait for the sound that would say it was over.

The Hyuga took wide steps towards her and in a deep voice, he asked, "any last words that you would like?"

She didn't answer and it wasn't until he pointed behind her that she realized that there were guards of Anbu all around in a large circle with the captain stepping forward; an ebony burlap sack in hand.

"Then it is set." The elder woman stepped forward. "Remove your disgraceful cloak and the ring."

Rai's firm expression faltered at the order. What were they playing at? They were going to strip her of anything she could hold onto that let her keep her dignity….What selfish pigs! With her expression turning feral, she glared. "I refuse."

The silence was sudden and it almost hurt as they all stared at Rai.

"I will only repeat it once more, woman! Take that slimy rag off of you and hand over that ring!"

"Go screw yourself!"

"Take it off now!" her shrill voice screamed making the elder and Hyuga jump back slightly.

"Death first! I will were these colors proudly like any and all Akatsuki!" Her untamed expression turned to a snarl that equaled a lioness ready to pounce. It clearly said "Fuck you" in her stance.

**(K this is the good part! Song is An Epic Age-Trailerhead)**

The woman was taken aback by the venom spat at her, but the Hyuga took advantage of her silence-all too eager to kill the traitor.

With a nod to the Anbu Captain he stepped up to her and spun her to face the crowd while covering her face with the bag showing her the last dark moments of life.

"Remove the mask," ordered the elder woman. The captain looked questioningly to her. "I want her to see the reaction of Konoha's people."

The Hyuga grinned and waited as the captain removed her bag. The rain started softly, just enough for a thin sheet to cover the grounds. "Kneel."

Rai stood still and stared out at the crowd. People waited impatiently for her to obey but she didn't. Kakashi joined Ibiki and Jiriaya by the doors and his spiky white hair hung down over his forehead protector as he met her eyes for a split moment. It was lost the next as the Hyuga hit the back of her legs, making them give out unexpectedly.

Rai fell with a hard wince and hiss through her teeth. There was a chuckled from the elder woman, pleased to have caused Rai some pain.

The cloud kunoichi held her own and stood to her feet. "I'll die standing."

"You will die like the filth you are!"

"I have more honor then you can obviously see, you blind hag!"

"Fine then," she spat. She nodded to the Hyuga who stepped behind Rai. "Pray to all Gods that you die by the first stroke."

Rai narrowed her eyes. "I only pray to one."

"So be it."

The captain of the Anbu gave the first order to the Hyuga to be at the ready. The following sound of a blade being pulled from the sheath hit Rai like ice.

_This is the end, but there is no goodbye._

Blue eyes looked out through the rain fall to see the cheering crowd. The noise was hard to distinguish from what they were saying, but it all seemed quiet to Rai.

The second order came and she could feel the blade rose above her head as it whispered against her neck, raising her hair to stand on end.

_Because…goodbyes are just too hard._

In the crowd a dark cloaked figure stepped to stand in front of Rai, drawing her attention to the stands. The cloaked figure dropped his hood letting blue eyes clash with green and rain hit dirty blonde hair with white highlights.

_One thing I have learned in my life is that all goodbye is, is a disappearing act. _

"You are hereby sentenced to death." Was heard behind her but she could only focus on the smirk from the blonde as the blade was sent down…

In that deadly second, the blade bit through her back, crushing bone and piercing her veins, letting the blood pool from her gaping wound as the katana was pulled from her. The next move she made was a limp drop to her knees, but still enough strength to sit up as straight that clearly yelled defiance.

The blade rose once again to tear through her flesh before diving upon her weak form. It was then that a _Crack!_ of lightning shot through the falling rain and hit the Hyuga's unsuspecting body, sending him reeling backwards.

Rai shook the pain from her gaze and saw a cloaked figure standing twenty feet in front of her.

The crowd was deadly still and quiet. The whole village seemed to hold its breath as the cloaked figure stood with the wind sending the dark brown fabric to billow around their legs.

Rai couldn't make out whether it was a man or not, but had never seen a dark oil skin fabric cloak. The rain made it hard for her to see anything else, but a second later and the spot was empty. The Anbu guards jumped to action as they searched the exam grounds for the stranger as two stood over Rai to keep her from making any escapes.

She didn't know what to do. Who would try and save her? Was it some one she knew? The appearance wasn't familiar in any way. What did she do now? Should she escape? Or should she wait till they got caught until they killed her?

Looking back to the crowd, she didn't see the blonde man that had visited her in the cells. Was it him?

Suddenly the guard to her right screamed in agonizing pain as a slash from a blade tore into his stomach sending blood to spurt out like tar. The second went to help him but was met with the same blade of the stranger as his head rolled from the fallen body. Rai's panicked expression intensified as the stranger stood in front of her kneeling body to block her view of the Anbu that stood between him and the exit.

There was a complete moment of stillness before they charged at Rai and her protector. The sound of the elders rushing hastily away made itself known to her but she was too focused on the charging teams.

The thudding sounds of footfalls through the mud and puddles echoed louder until they stopped abruptly-making the short silence more terrifying then the charge. Blue eyes looked up to see that the man had yet to move and she wondered what had made the attackers stop. Leaning so she could see from behind the man's legs Rai saw four other figures that she had never seen before slaughter the Anbu one by one. Blood mixed with the rain and the crushing of bones and exploding of organs were mixed with screams of pain.

Another scream sounded and Rai looked behind her-feeling cold sweat mix with the rain water. The elders had met another one of these figures before a fire attack burned them to the spot, sending their bodies ablaze as they fell to the ground emitting a bloodcurdling scream.

"Rai!" Kakashi yelled as he tried to reach her, but before he could get past the bodies and the now five figures, Rai was lifted by the man before her and disappeared from the grounds.

Silence was all that was heard through the stands as the five mysterious men disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving the bloody stadium for the spectators.

Tsunade could only stare out of the balcony with the guards tightly around her and Gaara. "What the Hell?" she asked completely in awe. The chakra signature from the strangers all matched to the one man, making it obvious that they must have been clones….but they didn't look alike. From her spot on the top of the stadium with Gaara, they were all built differently and she couldn't think of anyone that would try to save Rai.

"It wasn't the Akatsuki," Sakura said aloud, remembering the chakra. "Should we try and follow?"

Tsunade could only stare in disbelief before answering. "After them! I want them both alive!" she ordered to her guards.

"Hai!"

She turned back to the stadium. "Everyone will return to their homes and we will send teams out to check the perimeter," she said as she went into Hokage mode. Glancing down she could see the two smoldering bodies of the elders that had tried to escape as she couldn't help but feel that perhaps justice had been dealt….

********************************************************************************

**(Song is Shield of Faith-Trailerhead)**

"What is this? Who are you?" Rai asked in a panicked voice as she held onto the man that carried her bride style. The blood poured out of her wound and her crushed rib hurt enough to burn tears, but she couldn't focus on that.

The man carrying her didn't say anything and she was worried if she really wanted to know who it was. The chakra was menacing and she had only felt one other like this…..Masaru…

She was shaken abruptly from her thoughts as a team of Anbu intercepted them. "East end .7 miles from the stadium," one announced into the radio as the group of five charged.

Rai was set down before the man jumped to meet an opponent in mid air. He sent a kick to the Anbu's stomach, sending him flying back into a building. All the others attacked at one, each trying with all they had to hit him, but he was like an apparition as he dodged with speed unknown. They couldn't hit him! But he could to them….

The circle grew smaller and tighter around the man who continued to knock each anbu down. Before he knew it, another team had come and was joining in. Still the man remained untouched until both teams were sprawled across the concrete motionless. He spun to Rai and with wide strides; he lifted her and again they continued.

The rain burned her skin as their speed increased drastically making it feel like bee stings. Rai was still having an inner battle whether to help escape or not. She didn't have time to think as sudden chakra signatures were behind them. Blue eyes strained to see over the man's shoulder to see more teams after them.

The pursuers struggled to keep up through the pounding rain and Rai knew they were at their limit. No matter how fast they tried, this man was beyond their speed. As if to demonstrate it, he slowed just enough to give them a chance to see them before he flickered away and appeared with Rai still in his arms five rooftops away.

*************************************************************************

Kakashi sent Paku after the scent that was quickly being washed away by the rain. They had past many bodies already and knew it was only a matter of time before they actually caught up, hoping that Rai was alright…

****************************************************************************

Before Rai could make sense of anything, she found themselves in the forest with an Anbu soldier dropping down towards them from a branch above. The man seemed to had noticed just in time as he jumped away, narrowly missing an attack the crushed the branch into splinters that they had previously been on.

The mask leaf nin attacked again with a heavy hammer as a weapon. The man holding her ducked under the attack as the tree snapped like a twig under the pressure. Another swing and another dodge cornered him in a web of chakra strings that stuck him to the spot. Rai, though was still free to move and looked over to the man who charged at them with the hammer at ready.

There was no time to decided whether or not to trust this stranger as she spun in his arms and gripped the chakra web before letting her chakra penetrate it till it melted enough for the man to jump away from the downward hammer.

Looking at the spot where the girl and cloaked man where not only a second ago, the Leaf-nin saw that he was alone in the forest with no chakra signature to follow….

Only a ghost…

*************************************************************

It had been a minutes and Rai could still feel the death from Konoha lingering on her shin like a breath. The screams and blood still stuck to her scent and she couldn't help but feel more then wary of this man. All those Anbu hadn't been able to touch him and she wondered just who he was or if she wanted to even find out.

With a dizzy wave crashing over her, she couldn't tell what was up and what was down after ten minutes of them running from Konoha. All she felt was pain that burned more then anything she had felt. A rib had crushed from the katana that was stabbed through her back and although the bleeding was slow, it was still draining all of her strength. The man holding must have noticed how her eyes were growing heavy and the cold sweat wasn't letting up.

Once he was sure that there wasn't anyone following behind them, he stopped at the base of a tree and laid her along the floor.

Carelessly, he ripped her cloak open which woke her slightly. "Don't!" she tried to pull his hands away, but she had no more strength. "Don't rip it…"

The man looked down at her with indifference. "It's just a cloak, woman. We can get you another."

He ripped the rest off, making her shake her head. "I don't want another one."

"Well, I'm sure we can think of something. Stop moving!" he chided as he tried to see her wound that seemed to had reopened judging by the fresh blood. "I'm going to help you."

Rai stopped and looked to the man whose face was hidden in the shadow of his hood. "Why? I don't even know you."

"There will be time to introduce each other soon enough." Rai could've imagined it but she felt more then saw the smirk in his voice. She didn't know if she could trust him, but she was too tired to care. She wasn't afraid if he wanted to kill her though she couldn't imagine that being the case seeing as he saved her.

"Why can't you tell me who you are now?" Rai questioned as he turned her to her side so he could stop the bleeding and raised her shirt letting goose bumps cover her skin from the cold air.

"Because that would take the fun out of everything." Rai scowled at this but didn't say anything.

There was a rip that sounded from a paper pouch and then next thing Rai knew, a powder substance was poured onto her wound, sending it into a burning frenzy that had Rai jerk from the man. "Hold still," he commanded in an even tone. Rai tried as she growled between her teeth from the searing pain.

"The powder will clot the wound," his voice was deep and smooth like dark waters as he explained and pulled her shirt down. "As long as you don't reopen it then you should be fine until we get to the base."

"And where," she panted slightly. "Is the base?"

"You will just have to find out."

He lifted her carefully and pulled the torn cloak over her as a blanket as they started walking through the forest. It was only a few strides later that had the man stop in his steps. "Can I help you Hatake, Kakashi?"

Rai's eyes widened and she looked back to see Kakashi walking through two trees to stand a few feet away.

"Release her and I'll tell everyone that you got away."

Kakashi only received a hollow chuckle. "I did get away already…Alive and well." The man looked over his shoulder to Kakashi. "Take your own advice and I won't kill you."

Kakashi's red and black eye narrowed. "Just give Rai over."

"So you can send her to her death?" Rai could only imagine that he was raising an eyebrow at Kakashi.

"Why are you hiding your face? Let me see it." Kakashi growled. If he could get a good view of his eyes then surely he could use his Sharringan to get Rai.

There was a hesitation as he turned to face Kakashi fully. "Do you believe in ghosts?"

The question had caught him off guard but he still answered. "No. I feel that you're either alive or dead. Spirits and souls are only guidance to the living."

"Well said." The man set Rai's feet to the ground as he pulled the hood down to reveal spiky orange hair, aristocratic features, and deep grey eyes.

Rai's heart stopped beating completely and she could only stare at the man who held her to his chest.

Kakashi wasn't any better off as he stared in disbelief.

"You're….You're alive…" Rai breathed.

Pein looked down to Rai and smiled softly. A hand reached up and touched his cheek and he frowned at her cold flesh. "But…I thought you were dead…They said you were dead." Hot tears leaked down her face and mixed with the rain.

"They didn't look close enough," he said softly. He looked to Kakashi who had a troubled look on his face. "Well Hatake. If you are determined to take Rai away from me then I will kill you."

The coldness of his voice was still there but it was more of a warning to Kakashi then his normal promises.

Hatake didn't know what to do. Rai was alive, Pein was alive….But if he allowed them to escape then he would betray Konoha. If Rai lived and she fell into the wrong hands again then that would endanger all the Nations.

Rai held her breath as she watched Kakashi ponder over it. The silence only made her more nervous by the passing second. "Please-don't fight each other," she pleaded and looked between Pein and Kakashi-neither returning her gaze. "Don't do this!"

"It's not up to me." Pein said softly with his grey gaze plastered to Kakashi.

****************************************************************************

**Cliffhanger!!! Wohoo!!! Pein's alive!! **

*****Runs and glomps Pein before picking him up and running away with him*** **

**Let me know what you think! Kind of violent and a lot of deaths…Let's hope we don't see any more in the next chapter…-hint hint-…I don't even know what will happen in the next chappy. :3 It all depends…**

**Lol please review! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Hahahaaaahaaa!!!! I was re-reading one of my chapters for this story and….That's when it hit me!**

**And yes I am proud of this chapter!!! Very!**

**Enjoy! Disclaimer-Honestly, if I owned any of this I wouldn't kill Akatsuki off….Just the village idiot! Because Pein rocks!!!!**

"_You're….You're alive…" Rai breathed. _

_Pein looked down to Rai and smiled softly. A hand reached up and touched his cheek and he frowned at her cold flesh. "But…I thought you were dead…They said you were dead." Hot tears leaked down her face and mixed with the rain. _

"_They didn't look close enough," he said softly. He looked to Kakashi who had a troubled look on his face. "Well Hatake. If you are determined to take Rai away from me then I will kill you."_

_The coldness of his voice was still there but it was more of a warning to Kakashi then his normal dark promises. _

_Hatake didn't know what to do. Rai was alive, Pein was alive….But if he allowed them to escape then he would betray Konoha. If Rai lived and she fell into the wrong hands again then that would endanger all the Nations. _

_Rai held her breath as she watched Kakashi ponder over it. The silence only made her more nervous by the passing second. "Please-don't fight each other," she pleaded and looked between Pein and Kakashi-neither returning her gaze. "Don't do this!"_

"_It's not up to me." Pein said softly with his grey gaze plastered to Kakashi._

********************************************************************

The rain fell hard around them with tap-tap-tap against the towering tree leaves and the pounding against the bark. Cold and damp, the inkling of mist hung around the forest accompanied with a tendril of wind. The two shinobi stood tall in the rain with Rai at Pein's chest. It was calm and still except for the rain, but it was still eerily silent. Kakashi and Pein stared at each other with glares that said so much and yet as much as Rai tried to read their thoughts; it was masked behind their cold eyes. Again she looked back to Pein, but her meaningful expression went unnoticed.

Rai tried to stay conscious as she stared between them, but the pain was growing and spreading. Seconds later, she collapsed with Pein barely managing to catch her as her knees buckled.

Still clinging to stay awake, she stared up at him, admiring the way his orange locks fell over his forehead protector and grey eyes melted with the matching sky. They were filled to the rim with worry but it went unnoticed to her.

Pein raised his eyes to look back at Kakashi. "What will it be?"

Kakashi didn't answer right away. Instead he carefully replied. "I can not allow it."

Pein seemed to let his words sink in before giving a curt nod, clearly not surprised by the answer. Carefully, he lifted Rai up as the tail of his cloak fell around his feet; he made a note not to look at her, knowing that her shining blue eyes would be pleading him not to fight.

He set her down at the base of a tree to allow her a little shelter from the refreshing rain. Her hands clung to his cloak refusing to let go.

Grey eyes looked down and tried to move away, but she stayed stubborn. Sighing, his resolved crushed and he looked to meet her eyes. "Let go, Rai."

Rai only watched him, trying to think of words to convince him to leave Kakashi, but they wouldn't form coherently.

Pein raised his own hands to meet hers and firmly pulled them away from his cloak, but he didn't release them, not even when she tried to jerk them away in hurt that he was still going to fight.

It was then that she couldn't look at the man in front of her any longer. It was all she could do to keep herself from kissing him and telling him that she loved him with every fiber of her being…She didn't want him to fight Kakashi but she knew that the Copy Ninja wouldn't allow them to walk away. She was torn. She didn't want this!

Hot tears leaked down her cheeks and she clenched her eyes shut while turning her head away. She couldn't look at the concerned and sorrow filled grey eyes or how his fingers rotated around the cold skin of her hands that he held to his chest or the way his warm breath fanned over her skin that sent chills through her veins in the most delightful way.

Pein was having a battle of his own. He saw Rai flinch away when he tried to send her his own comfort through his eyes. He couldn't blame her. He knew it was hard. And somewhere, he felt that even he had a hard time with it…but it was just barely noticeable. He wasn't one to let his feelings get the better of him, but Rai meant so much to him. This Copy Ninja wanted to take her away from him…It was clear that he would fight back for what was his. The way that Kakashi had looked at her whenever Pein had been around was enough for him to realize that he had feelings for her as well. This piece of knowledge only fueled the Rinnegan user's need to kill him now-to eliminate those who wanted what was his. Words wouldn't do anything for Rai and all he could do was pull her hands to his lips where he gave each hand a chaste kiss. Slowly he stood and went to stand in front of Kakashi who already had a kunai in hand.

"I am grateful that you had assisted in helping Rai…even if it was in selfish reason," Pein said coldly.

"This is far more then what you understand," Kakashi said just as coldly and crouched down. "You want peace but if she stays alive then it will only bring destruction."

"And your Nine-tailed is a different story?" Pein's voice turned frigid. "You're a hypocrite Hatake."

"The thing that is different between Naruto and Rai is that she can be controlled against her will. Madara was enough proof for that."

"Once again you are being blind…" His tone lowered. "Even Madara found a way to control the Nine Tailed."

**********************************************************************************

"Where's Kakashi?!" Tsunade yelled from her office where she paced with a deep scowl and angered brow.

"We haven't found him yet, Lady Hokage," reported one of the Anbu captains. "I have a few teams out looking for him."

"And you are sure that he went after the outsider?!" she questioned as she turned to him.

"Hai. I got reports saying that he was in pursuit, leaving Konoha."

Tsunade sighed and sat down heavily onto the chair at her desk while massaging her temples. "What are you thinking Kakashi?" she said under her breath.

The doors opened suddenly and Gaare strode in with Naruto and Sakura flanking him. "Is there something troubling you?" Gaara asked once he noticed her red cheeks and flustered gaze.

"Hatake has taken off after the stranger who took Rai and we haven't seen him since! I don't know what he's playing at but I don't like it!"

"Kakashi? He's probably going to save Rai! That's what he does!" Naruto loyally stated.

"Sakura," Tsunade turned to the pink haired apprentice. "What are the reports?"

"We lost two anbu shinobi in surgery but every one else is stabilized," she answered quietly.

Tsunade nodded. "Alright. And what about the two…."

"I checked on them personally and their burns were too severe. The elder man is in stable condition but the woman is now deceased," Gaara explained.

Tsunade couldn't feel bad for them. If you had asked her, she would only say that justice had been dealt that day whether Rai getting away really was a good thing. For all they knew, Orochimaru could've been under that hood and taken her.

"What will you have me do?" asked the anbu captain after he cleared his throat; all too aware that the others had forgotten his presence.

"You may continue the search. I'm sure Kakashi will show up sooner or later," waved Tsunade absently. She was clearly too lost in thought and distracted to see that the man was more then eager to find Kakashi.

It was silent for a moment while every one was left to their thoughts. "So what are we going to do now?" Naruto finally asked.

A sigh left the hokage and she leaned back in her chair. "I don't know."

Naruto furrowed his brows and tossed a reassuring glance to Gaara, but he was busy trying to get barrings on the whole ordeal. No one knew what to think or do….It was a loss.

"If…if Kakashi brings Rai back then…" Sakura choked lightly, trying to back her emotions. "Are we going to go through with the execution?"

"No! The elders wouldn't dare go against Tsunade after what happened to them!" Naruto yelled. He looked to the blonde woman, but she avoided his eyes. "Tell her. Tell her that Rai will be ok now."

Gaara turned from Naruto to see Tsunade.

"Just because they were injured, Naruto, doesn't mean anything. Even if one died, the deal is still on. I can't allow Rai to live."

Naruto blinked and his expression turned to hurt. "But…you can't actually say that."

"Do you want me to repeat it Naruto," she hissed. "The fact remains that she is a danger to all of us alive! It's not just Konoha but for the entire Nations! I don't want to do it, but sometimes you have to when you're the leader."

"And if Kakashi returns without her?" Gaara asked.

"Then…we will have to try and find her…or hope to never hear about her again."

*************************************************************

Kakashi dodged from a dangerous black light that pierced through the rain at him. The force was amazing behind the power, making the rain almost freeze in midair as the ominous light hit a tree and sending it hurtling into many others, effectively uprooting all that got into its path.

He flipped until he landed on his toes with knees bent low and a hand keeping him from falling from the power that he pushed through his flip to get away safely. He stood carefully to see the forest empty except for the weak Rai with the eerie forest. His white spikes hung over his black and crimson eye as he searched through the trees in every nook and cranny to see if the hunter was near him. He was rewarded with nothing except the barren branches.

It was then that a stab stretched through his body as a blade pushed through flesh and muscle under a rib. Luckily for him, he poofed into a cloud, proud that he had thought about having a clone. There was no desire in him to be left like a harmless deer in a clearing when Pein was the predator.

The roles were reversed and Pein was standing in between the many trees looking for Kakashi's chakra but finding none. He had to admit that the bingo books didn't do Kakashi any justice.

A hand shot out from the ground at his ankle but he jumped into the air, narrowly missing the burying trap. Not even a split second later did Kakashi appear behind him and took a deep breath before letting a fire breathe to life through his fingers. Pein flickered away and into a branch safely until Kakashi appeared in front of him-tossing a kunai with and explosive into Pein's direction before disappearing again.

It hit so fast that Pein was barely able to dodge from the explosion but still managed to get away unharmed. Kakashi knew he had to step it up much more if he planned to managed and effective attack.

As they both stopped on the forest floor, Kakashi sent as much chakra to his eye, allowing the Mangekyo to form. He looked over to Rai who was to his right and saw that she was weak, her body only allowing her to watch quietly through the falling rain that hindered her vision. He wasn't proud to say that that was a good thing. He turned back to Pein who took note of the Mangekyo but didn't seem remotely phased by it. Kakashi knew it was the only time to try it and he couldn't wait too long.

"Why are you insistent on taking Rai back?" Pein questioned with his deep voice reacting like thunder.

"She understands that she is a liability. Itachi tried to tell you that she would only cause problems and it was you who ignored reason."

"That doesn't answer my question. Stop reciting what you tell yourself to ease your guilt," Pein snarled.

That hit hard and low to Kakashi- both to his pride and to his resolve….It was true. "You already know why I'm doing this."

"And it puzzles me. From the things I heard from Rai and the Nine-Tail, you believe in protecting your teammates over the laws of Konoha."

"And it still holds true but there is still a certain amount of responsibility that goes with it."

Pein thought it over for a second before he chuckled before saying mockingly. "You're Konohagakure is a great village…you must be very proud to serve it." His tone made Kakashi hesitate in his focus and he had to resist the instant instinct to step away. But he didn't and he turned back to look at the center of Pein.

Kamui…..

Suddenly, the air seemed to go stale and ringed eyes widened once he realized what Kakashi was doing. The air at his chest rippled and he didn't waste a second throwing his hands into their own signals. The rain and air twisted and warped, sucking violently at his being until his body vanished into another time-space.

Rai looked at the barren spot and was utterly speechless. Tears were all she could feel against her skin and for a moment she thought she had died…Pein couldn't be dead…Not when she just got him back.

It was then that the chakra signature alerted Kakashi to behind him to see Pein standing proudly with a displeased glare. Kakashi, though feeling the effects of the attack, spun around and tried one more time to use his Kamui attack. This time Pein charged at him with the intent to get him down before he came close to destroying his body like he did with the substitution. But Kakashi had practiced his Kamui attack and moving objects were simple. Forcing the chakra to his pupil, the crimson brightened until the air warped once again, gripping Pein's shoulder and spinning like water. Pein hadn't expected him to actually catch him and quickly forced his chakra to his shoulder to counter the attack. The process slowed to a crawl, but the pain was unbearable. It felt as if some one was ripping his limbs from his body slowly and he could feel beads of sweat roll down the crease of his brow. His jaw felt locked as he clenched his teeth while trying to over come the pain.

"Stop… Stop!" Rai yelled weakly as she tried to get up, but her body had given out on her.

With a sudden surge of chakra, Pein was finally able to counter the Kamui letting him get free as he took a few shaky breaths. Kakashi was on the opposite side of him and panting with his own sweat mingling with the rain. He was truly feeling the effects of the Kamui attacks and knew that if he tried one more time then we would most likely fail and loose consciousness; something he wasn't willing to risk. It was obvious that Pein had yet to recover from his battle with Madara. After all, it takes weeks for someone to recover from death and not nearly six days. Pein had battled using his six paths to rescue Rai, not to mention that he was now fighting him. Even a God had limits and Kakashi wondered how much longer till he found them. Pein was slowing down-that much was clear, though not to the naked eye-but Kakashi was struggling to keep fighting. He couldn't last much longer.

Pein straightened and looked to Kakashi then to Rai. Her color was drained and her eyes were beginning to cloud as she watched with grief knowing that she couldn't do anything. It hurt him to see her like that and he actually wondered if killing Kakashi would be worth it.

He was woken from his thoughts when Kakashi started with a few new hand signs. If this didn't work then Rai and Pein could leave and he wouldn't stop them. He didn't want to any way. Rai deserved to be happy and he would allow her to. What Pein had said was true and he hated that it took this battle to show him that he had loss sight of his Ninja Way. He had been torn between what is right and what he wanted. Now it was up to fate, luck, or just a way for him to crush the last of his guilt. If this attacked killed Pein then he would take Rai back, but if it didn't, he would step aside and wish Rai the best…

With the last hand seal, he thrust his hand out and lightning formed and molded with cracks to form the figure of a large dog-almost wolf like. It was enormous with a long muzzle curling into a snarl, baring sharp bright teeth and glowing hollow eyes. Pein narrowed his eyes at the beast that was beyond any normal dog's height. With a deep howl, it charged at Pein while barring its naked teeth.

Pein pushed chakra to his feet to avoid the lightning hound but a sudden rumble under his feet alerted him to something else as a pack of dogs tore from the ground at his feet to bite into his cloak and skin, keeping him immobilized.

Ringed eyes widened a fraction and he tried to tear away from the grip that the dogs had on him but wasn't fast enough as the hound came running to his doorstep.

The lightning blinded him as he came face to face with the beast only moments, seconds before he attacked but a sudden shadow blocked him from the hound with arms spread out protectively.

Sudden fear struck Pein as he realized Rai was now the only thing between him and the lightning hound….

Kakashi saw the young body of the weak girl block the path to protect Pein and his mind went blank and froze as if ice water coursed through his veins.

The world seemed to slow to a crawl as the beast swallowed the land in heavy strides and Rai standing in front of Pein with tears falling and eyes closed.

"Stop this! Call it off!" Pein yelled in desperation. Kakashi was shaken from his stupor and tried to release his jutsu, sending the hound to dissolve with a crackle as it reached Rai, but he was too slow as the last of the jutsu hit Rai, sending her flying to the side unconscious. "No!"

The dogs released their hold as the man's chakra turned venomous as they disappeared whimpering. Pein took no notice of the dogs. Of Kakashi. Of the single thing that used to be the only thing that made him happy, rain. It was all focused on Rai. How her limp body sunk into the mud and her soaked locks fell lifelessly around her shoulders. He kneeled next to her and pulled her to his lap letting his fingers search for a pulse and he breathed a sigh of relief when he found one stable and even.

But even the fact to know that she was alright wasn't enough for him to keep the beast within himself to stay dormant. Rage filled him just as it had when he found out what Madara had taunted to him. He had worked so hard to save Rai and even defied death to be with her…and then Hatake Kakashi almost takes her away from him; albeit on accident.

But before he could turn his anger towards Kakashi, there was her blade that hung attached to her hip that started to glow a bright gleam that captured his attention. It was strange the way it glowed a bright green that he found himself compelled to touch it. Suddenly a flash enter his mind and he found himself inside his subconscious. He wasn't alone though for there stood a man with midnight blue robes and long white hair that was braided. Pein was only a few inches taller and very similar built, but it puzzled him as to what was happening.

Knowing the confusion his host was having, Jaci chuckled lightly. "In a short explanation, I'm sure you can remember Rai telling the Akatsuki that her sword talks to her…Well, I am Jaci, and it is a pleasure to finally meet you face to face-or so," he said with a bow.

Pein didn't say anything at first but recovered, letting his rage settle down. "And it seems as if you already know me. Let's focus on the reason why we are here."

Jaci smirked keenly and looked around Pein's mind. It was much darker then Rai's whose place of peace was in a bright hilltop with a few trees. This man's was darker and a light rain followed them. He didn't mind, it had its own calm and serene to it. "Rai is unconscious at the moment so I am going to tell you what she would say if she wasn't knocked out."

"So you can communicate with her?"

"More or less. Depends on her stubborn nature," he shrugged. "As I was saying-and I'll keep it blunt seeing as I don't have much time-she wants you to not hurt Kakashi."

"She should know it isn't up to me."

"It is, but you are letting your love for her cloud you mind." Seeing his unpleasant reaction, he added, "If you are truly content with killing the man then by all means I don't mind." He waved his hands in front of him with a wicked grin in place. "Just be warned that she will not be pleased. Trust me, she will know that I didn't try too hard to stop you and I'll be the one to hear about it."

"So you want me to spare Hatake? After what he did to Rai?"

"I'm not asking you. It is what Rai wants. Kakashi is her friend and has helped her a lot after Konoha forced her to join."

Pein thought about it for a moment. "I am grateful for Kakashi and I know he shares the same ideals for peace. Neither of us wanted to be in this position, but it wasn't me who started this fight."

Jaci smiled slightly. "Tell Hatake that he owes you and Rai. When he was poisoned, Rai saved his life and you allowed him to get away. We both know you could've tracked her tiger down and killed him if you had wanted to. Let's face it; you had every right to kill an enemy in your village that had caused you problems in the past. It's only fair…"

Another flash sent Pein back to reality and Rai was still unconscious in his arms.

"I didn't mean for her to get hurt," Kakashi replied quietly with his own eyes lost. He was kneeled beside Pein, forgetting that they were trying to kill each other moments ago and not noticing that Pein was in his mind.

Pein was silent for a moment as they stayed kneeled beside each other with Rai in his arms. The only sound was the soft rain that was starting to lessen to a sprinkle. "I am done fighting today. But if I ever see you again, I won't hesitate."

Kakashi looked to Pein slightly stunned, but Pein didn't look at him. It wasn't a request-but an order. Kakashi opened his mouth to speak, but Pein beat him to it. "You owe Rai and myself from saving your life when you were in Amegakure. It's the least you can do."

Kakashi's expression turned softer and he looked to Rai. "I have no objections to that. As you said it is the least I can do."

Pein blinked slowly and looked to the Leaf-nin who forced a grin. "I just wish you and Rai a happy life and hope that nothing will take her away from you."

Pein saw how much it pained Kakashi to say it and he smirked back while picking Rai up. "Until next time Hatake," he nodded and turned to walk away, intent on getting Rai home to heal her wounds.

"Hopefully on friendly terms…" Kakashi called out.

"Hopefully so…"

Kakashi watched them disappear into the rain, hoping that Rai would be alright and that it wouldn't be the last time he saw her.

************************************************************************

It wasn't long after his battle with Pein that a team of Anbu found him wondering back to Konoha. Immediately they had assumed the worse and insisted that he be put onto a stretcher. Of course he wouldn't allow it but was soon after bombarded with questions as to what he was doing out there and what had happened.

Of course he kept it vague and gave clipped answers that weren't necessarily accurate. They didn't need to know. Only those in the Hokage tower would ever find out and speaking of which….He found himself right outside of the doors. Opening them, he saw Gaara looking out of a window at the village with Sakura going through some paper work with Tsunade at her desk talking to Naruto. The doors shut quietly, turning all their attentions back to Kakashi. It was silent for a moment before Naruto rushed to his side and started rambling questions off.

"And-and where were you?!" Naruto finally finished.

Not remembering the first three minutes of questions…or so it seemed, Kakashi just rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry about the scare. I got lost on the road to life…literally."

"Kakashi, I want answers," Tsunade said while standing up to stand in front of her desk.

Kakashi explained what happened; leaving a few parts to himself…they didn't need to know the entire truth. "By the time I got up, they were both gone and I couldn't find a straight trail from their chakra."

Every one seemed to ponder it for a moment before Naruto smiled. "Then what's the problem? I'm sure there isn't anything to worry about."

"What do you mean, Naruto," Sakura questioned skeptically.

"Rai won't allow anyone to use her! And she won't let Akatsuki come to harm Konoha or Suna! I know she won't betray us so in a way we have Akatsuki on our side!"

Everyone blinked. "Since when did you become so smart?" Gaara teased dryly.

"I-hey!"

"You have a point Naruto!" Sakura cheered happily. "If anything we are stronger now then before and I'm sure Rai will be safer with Akatsuki anyway. No one would mess with Pein except our delusional sensei," she teased in good terms.

"Sakura…you're not being very nice." Kakashi grinned.

"So until we hear what the elder says then we will leave it where it rests," Tsunade smiled, clearly glad that this was over. It couldn't have ended better for there conscious!

"So when can we visit her?" Naruto asked.

"You're moving a little fast don't you think?" Gaara asked. "We don't even know what the elder will say as to if we pursue Rai or not."

"Whatever! He elder can crawl off and die for all I care," Naruto scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I still want to visit with Rai."

"Well," Kakashi began with an eye crinkle. "I'm sure we will see her again, but until then let's get a warm bowl of Ramen…"

Blue eyes lit up and before the guards outside the door had time to blink, everyone inside of the office was rushed and herded down the stairs by the excitable blonde….

**************************************************************

Pein walked through the last of the trees until he came to the building where he figured the group would be at. It was much larger then a few of their other bases with rooms and a library. Hopefully everyone would be there like he expected. The sky was slightly over cast in Grass Country and a chilly wind combed through the tall grass. He looked down to the sleeping woman in his arms and could see her color return to her cheeks after a few hours of rest. This made him feel a little better but he still needed to get her into a warm room with new clothes before she became ill.

Walking towards the door, he was suddenly welcomed by many chakra signatures that surrounded him in the field. He came to a stop but didn't move other wise, knowing who it was that was prepared to attack. His chakra was hidden so no one was able to track them , but now he released it slowly. As if on cue, all the figures appeared in front of him before one person stepped forwards. Blue hair was never so welcoming as Konan stared at shock at what was in front of their base.

"Pein? Is it really you?"

Pein smirked. "Did you think a God could die so easily?" No one answered but Konan finally ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, careful not to hit Rai. Tears fell lightly and she could feel how much colder Pein was compared to her from the rain that soaked a dusty brown cloak. "I thought that…I mean…" she struggled out quietly, not knowing the words to say. Pein let a soft smile form before Konan finally said, "Forget it. You're alive and that's all that matters." Finally, she looked down to the sleeping kunoichi and her face fell.

Mud and blood caked Rai's face where the rain hadn't washed it off along with paleness that bleached her skin. Her lips were unbelievably chapped and her long hair matted with over sized clothes swallowing her small frame. "Let's get her inside," Konan said as they turned to the building.

They paused in their steps when they saw the group of shinobi starring in awe at Pein and Rai. They had expected him to be dead….And Rai too! What the Fuck?!

"Close your mouths," Pein smirked as he walked past them. "I do not have an organization full of fish…"

*****************************************************************

"I still don't understand, un," Deidara said as he left Rai's room with Konan and Zetsu after they healed what they could for Rai. Zetsu carried a bowl of hot water that was tainted red that was dark almost brown, from the blood and a stained rag that they had used for her. Deidara had a bag of stitching and disinfectant alcohol as all three walked down the hall way to the kitchen. "How was he able to survive?"

"I don't know, Dei," Konan said. "I asked him earlier and he didn't answer me."

"_It's not important_…**Yeah he's back and that's all that matters."**

"Yeah! And Rai's here too! Everything is back to the way it was, un!"

"**Where is Leader-sama?"** Zetsu questioned.

"Oh," Konan's face dropped. "He's in the scroll room. He said he wanted to be left alone so don't go asking him any questions. He needs his rest too."

Zetsu nodded understandably.

"Hey," said a gruff voice from behind them. They turned to see Kisame peaking out of the door. "How's she doing?"

"_She'll be alright now. Her wounds are stitched up and I was able to mend her bonds,"_ Zetsu explained.

"She should be awake soon, so we'll have to convince her to stay in bed for the next day or two so she can gather her strength," added Konan with a smile.

Kisame grinned. "Great! I'll run to the village to get some Sake! I'm sure she'll want a drink when she wakes up!" He stepped outside and started down the opposite side of the hall way to leave.

"What are you thinking? She can't drink, Hoshigaki!" Konan yelled but Kisame ignored her; his mind made up that he was gonna have a drink with the girl.

Konan sighed and started following Zetsu who was already leaving. Deidara laughed to himself catching Konan's attention. "Why are you laughing?"

"'cause Kisame has a point! We need to celebrate and Rai will want a drink to, yeah!"

She sighed again. "Men…"

***********************************************************************

Blue eyes blinked slowly and Rai looked around to find herself in an empty room. The bed was soft under her and she could feel her ribs and wounds were nearly absent of pain. She sat up slowly, pleased to feel her strength returning to her and stretched lightly, letting her muscles flex comfortable. She still felt very weak but she knew she couldn't sleep anymore. Looking around once again, she suddenly felt alone again and couldn't help the slight fear that slowly engulfed her. Her depression when in the cell in Konoha had kept her company but now that she wasn't going to her death, she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. It was almost as if something may jump out at her and she didn't like that feeling.

Thoughts on Pein turned her attention and she clearly remembered what had happened in her last moments of consciousness. The fear that she felt crash from him was shocking and it hurt her to see him like that. She only hoped that he didn't blame himself for anything. She couldn't bear to see him depressed over her. She wanted to push all of these events away and into the past. It would be hard on both of them but she wanted them to be happy.

She had to find him.

Standing, she stumbled lightly, only to fall to her knees painfully. She ignored it with a wince and stood up once again, allowing her hand to grip the wall to help her stand. Slowly she made her way to the door and opened it to the hallway. She could feel a few other chakra signatures throughout the building but only one was alone. Carefully she walked down the hall until her body was used to her weight to let her walk without the support of the wall. As she reached to room, she saw Pein sitting at a desk and a single chair near a window with the dark sky stretching across to the tops of the forest. The lights were off and the only light was from the open window where the bright full moon poured in over Pein. As she walked quietly to him she could see an elbow on the table holding his head in his hand with the other draped over the back of the chair. He didn't seem to notice her as she stopped next to him, worry filling her features. Carefully, she took his hand in hers and gave a comforting squeeze, waking him from his sleep.

Ringed eyes looked to her with messy hair and she took note of his black t-shirt and pants knowing that he had showered. Pein saw her worry and gave a light squeeze in return, pleased to feel her skin warm and soft against his own.

"Are you ok?" she asked softly.

Pein gave a soft smile and hid his own worry for her in his eyes. "You shouldn't worry."

"I just want to make sure that you are alright. You should probably get some rest."

Pein chuckled lightly, but it died shortly after as he looked to the window briefly. "I shouldn't have trust Madara. I knew he was acting different and I did nothing."

Rai felt her heart drop. "It wasn't your fault. I think it would've happened sooner or later anyway…" she paused. "It's over now and I just want to forget about it."

Grey eyes looked back to her and he couldn't help but watch the way the moonlight poured onto her, illuminating her vivid blue eyes that seemed to freeze him and her glowing white hair. She was changed by Konan from the dirty clothes she was wearing to a white shirt that he had worn few times with her black pants. It was almost enchanting and he just wanted her to stay in his arms.

He pulled her carefully to stand in front of him before guiding her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her while resting his head on top of hers. All fear that she had before melted away into nothingness as the warmth and hardness of his chest rose steadily against her. The familiar smell of sage and his own ocean scent filled her senses and she relaxed her head comfortably on his collar bone.

They sat there for what seemed like hours, but every second was cherished. Finally she looked up to him to meet his grey eyes that swirled like storm clouds and it was the first time she had seen so many emotions at once. The intensity of his grey eyes was breath taking and stared as he pushed some hair from her face.

Everything was where it was supposed to be. She was in his arms and they were together. He leaned down and captured his lips with hers in a soft kiss that slowly smoldered passionately. Her chapped lips didn't bother him as he melted into her warmth and held her closer as she raised a hand to his orange spikes to run her fingers through them carefully.

Pein sighed into the kiss and sat back to see Rai's small smile before she rested her head against his chest again.

The moon shown brightly upon the two as storm clouds drifted off to the distant horizon leaving the effects of the silent storm to dry away tears for the new day….

**The end!**

**Yup that's the last chapter! Now please note that….**

**IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL THEN VOTE ON MY NEW POLL!!!!**

**Otherwise you will not get to see more drama, love, death, lies and…you get the point. I will give it a week…or week ½ to vote on the sequel before I update the first chapter. **

**Here's a preview of the story **_**if wanted….**_

_**Of the Demon and a God**__-The storm has past and Rai is safe in the arms of Amegakure's God and all seems to be settling down...Until demons from her past resurface and the devil himself finds what belongs to him...This is only the beginning...And war is sure to follow..._

**Yup. I'm sure you all remember Masaru… Until I get the results for said story I will be loading a KakashixOC as well as updating Scarlet Reflections. Now for those people who don't review-YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE-can you at least vote on the poll so I know if you want the next story or not? Please?!**

**Now a special thanks to all reviewers!! You guys make the story! There isn't anyway I can thank you enough!**

**Hugs to you!! And until next time…**

**Ja ne!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey everyone!!! Sequel is up for this fic!!! **

**Of the Demon and God**-_The storm has past and Rai is safe in the arms of Amegakure's God and all seems to be settling down...Until demons from her past resurface and the Devil himself finds what belongs to him...This is only the beginning...And war is sure to follow..._

**Check it out!! If you wait till chapter two to decide if you want to read it or no that that's cool! Chapter two is where we start picking it up. Until then I'll leave you with chapter 1! Thanks!!**


End file.
